Naruverso
by animebot02
Summary: ¿Como relacionarían los personajes Canon de Naruto,a diferentes versiones alternativas de ellos mismos? Bien, vamos a averiguarlo en esta historia.
1. Shin

**Shin.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

**Y los Fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Solo los estoy tomando como publicidad para sus historias.**

Dentro de la Torre Hokage, Tsunade, la actual Hokage, estaba en una dura batalla contra el mayor enemigo al que cualquier Kage debe enfrentarse ... ¡papeleo!.

Pero rápidamente fue sacada por un grito femenino que fue incapaz de reconocer, su ceja se movía intensamente, a medida que su nivel de paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. Mirando a un lado, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que la pila pequeña de paples se había ido…..porque ahora simplemente en una pila ENORME.

-¡Eso es todo!- Ella gritó, y se levantó. Mirando los papeles, comenzó a hacer señales de mano para un jutsu Katon, olvidando por completo que no siquiera es una de sus afinidades elementales . Mientras hacía su berrinche, un golpe llegó a la puerta. Se abrió para mostrar al aprendiz de Tsunade, Shizune llegando con más papeles.

-Tsunade sama, ¿todo está bien?-

Preguntó la asistente.

De repente, las dos mujeres comenzaron a brillar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, desaparecieron en un destello de luz, impidiendo que Tsunade "quemara" el papeleo. La habitación estaba vacía, dejando solo las pilas de papel, las cuales de alguna manera soltaban una risita amenazadora.

######

Fuera de la aldea, el Equipo 7, formado por el instructor Kakashi Hatake, y sus genin, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, caminaban de regreso a la aldea después de terminar otra misión de rango C. Era fácil, simplemente evitar que un grupo de bandidos atacara una pequeña ciudad.

Mientras caminaban, el grupo hacía sus propias cosas. Kakashi estaba leyendo su precioso libro Icha-Icha, Sasuke estaba pensando en cómo adaptar su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte, Sakura estaba pensando en ir de compras, tal vez invitando a su rival Ino, y Naruto estaba babeando ante la idea de ir a Ichiraku por ramen y Tal vez pasar el rato con Konohamaru y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, comenzaron a brillar.

-¡¿Que?!- Naruto gritó de sorpresa. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, el grupo desapareció en un instante.

#####

En su campo de entrenamiento, el Equipo 8, compuesto por Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, estaban entrenando duro mientras Kurenai supervisaba a sus genin con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. De repente, el equipo comenzó a brillar, Hinata quedó sin aliento, y Kurenai maldijo, pensando que era un ataque. Antes de que lo supieran, todos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo le sucedió al Equipo 10 y al Equipo Gai. Junto con varias otras personas alrededor de Konoha. Y nadie fue el más sabio de su desaparición.

#############

**Éter.**

En un gran destello de luz, los individuos tomados aparecieron en el cielo y cayeron con gritos. Aún con sus instintos shinobi para salvarlos, sin excepción alguna, todos chocaron con fuerza contra el suelo en un montón de miembros enredados.

-Ah!

-¡¿Que demonios?!

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!

-Eek!

-¡Ow! ¡Mi joven detrás!

-... Naruto, por favor saca tu mano de allí.

-¡Ah! L-Lo siento, Kurenai-sensei!

Después de lograr salir del montón, el grupo se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor con cautela y confusión. El lugar en el que se encontraban no era más que un blanco vacío. Literalmente no había nada alrededor.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?!- Preguntó Kiba, haciendo la pregunta que todos hacían.

Tsunade miró a Jiraiya que estaba a su lado.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos Jiraiya? preguntó, a lo que el sabio sapo se encogió de hombros. Lo habían sacado de su "investigación", por lo que también estaba un poco atontado. Junto con él, estaban Anko Mitarashi, que estaba conversando con su mejor amiga Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, que estaban hablando con Naruto e Iruka, que estaba al lado de su ex alumno favorito y de los actuales con una sonrisa.

-Tu suposición sobre dónde estamos, es tan buena como la mía, Hime- Dijo, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Tsunade gruñó, y volvió sus ojos llenos de ira a cierto genin naranja, no sabía cómo, pero algo le decía que esto tenía que ver con él.

-¡Naruto! ¡Si esta es otra de tus bromas, te prohibiere comer ramen para siempre!- Ella gruñó su amenaza, haciendo que el rubio de bigotes palideciera. Levantó las manos, agitándolas frenéticamente.

-¡No hice esto! ¡Lo juro!- Él gritó desesperado.

De repente, todos escucharon una risita, divertida que parecía venir de todos lados a la vez.

-Ahora, ahora, Tsunade-chan. No hay necesidad de morder la cabeza del gaki- Una voz resonante defendió al Uzumaki.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos ante la voz mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Eres el que nos trajo aquí? ¡Muéstrate!- exigió.

La voz volvió a reírse, pero esta vez, sonó más cerca.

-Como desées."- Vino el sonido justo detrás de ellos. Rodeándose, todos vieron una figura con una capa negra y una capucha que cubría sus rasgos completamente de pie detrás de ellos. Tsunade se colocó ante la figura y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-Exigió. Sin embargo, su amenaza no pareció funcionar, ya que la figura se limitó a reír.

-Tranquilízate, Pechugas La Rogue- Dijo el ser, haciendo aparecer una vena en la frente de la rubia tetona por el sobrenombre. Levantando las manos en defensa, la figura continuó. - Mi nombre es Shin.

-¿Shin?- Jiraiya repitió.

-Bueno, oficialmente es Shinzo, pero me gusta más como suena Shin-dijo sonriendo jovial- y en cuanto a dónde estamos, bueno ... donde estamos el Éter.

-¿En dónde?- Preguntó Asuma.

La pregunta hizo aparever una sonrisa dentuda blanca y grande desde las sombras de la capucha. Shin levantó sus brazos altos y anchos.

-En el Éter del Naruverso o de la Dimensión #1516171/quc 67.

-¡¿En qué?!- Naruto gritó con sorpresa y confusión, junto con todos los demás. ¿Naruverso? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Shin asintió, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, muchos marcos de fotos aparecieron alrededor del grupo. Sin embargo, en lugar de imágenes, mostraron un clip , que mostraba momentos en el presente de esas realidades en específico,

-¡¿Todos ellos son Yo?!- Preguntó Naruto. De hecho, en los marcos, mostraban a varios Narutos, pero todos eran diferentes.

Shin asintió.

-Sí, ves gaki, tu existencia es el centro de esta parte de la existencia. Así como otros individuos son el centro de sus propios universos. En esta parte del universo, hay muchas dimensiones alternativas y líneas temporales , cada una con su propio Naruto Uzumaki. Cada uno de ellos es diferente en muchas formas, tamaños o actividades. Podrías ser un niño, una niña, un animal, incluso nacer en una familia diferente; Vamos, incluso bueno o malo, pero cada Naruto es el foco central de su realidad en el de Nasuverso.

-Woah!- Naruto murmuró mientras miraba un cuadro, que mostraba a un pelirrojo Naruto liderando a un grupo de personas extrañas, un adolescente de cabello oscuro con un atuendo extraño, una chica de piel naranja con cabello rojo, un hombre que tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura de metal, un niño de piel verde y una niña con una capa azul oscuro. Vio como luchaban contra muchos tipos malos de formas y tamaños. **(Adivinen quienes son)**

Kakashi tarareaba mientras miraba un cuadro que mostraba a un Naruto con cabello negro que, sorprendentemente, poseía el Sharingan . Todos los demás miraron un marco, teniendo diferentes reacciones. Kiba se burló al ver a un Naruto empuñando una espada de luz cortando cosas metálicas extrañas. "De ninguna manera ,esto no es real"

Pensó el catador de Purina . Hinata se sonrojó mientras miraba una escena en la que un Naruto llevaba puesto el atuendo de Hokage y, a su lado, una versión adulta de ella, sostenía su mano. Parecía dispuesta a desmayarse al ver que había un mundo donde elat estaba con su amado.

Jiraiya se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a un adolescente Naruto vistiendo un abrigo rojo con llamas negras en la parte inferior de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre un gran Gamakichi, que estaba sobre la Gamabunta. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió al sabio, fueron sus ojos. Eran dorados con una barra de sapo para los alumnos.

-Modo sabio- Murmuró en shock.

Tenten estaba babeando, mientras miraba un cuadro de Naruto pilotando una GRAN máquina humanoide, disparando armas que podían destruir barcos enteros del tamaño de un continente.

-Quiero uno- Ella murmuró, teniendo corazones por los ojos. Lee y Neji vieron esto, y se pusieron pálidos, rogándole a cada Dios sintoísta que su compañera de equipo, amante de las armas afiladas , nunca tuviera sus manos en uno de estos "Gundam" como fueron llamados esos aparatos.

Los ojos de Tsunade se ensancharon cuando se vio a sí misma sosteniendo a un joven Naruto, no mayor de 5 años, en sus brazos, los dos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. "Naruto ... como mi hijo?" Ella pensó en shock, antes de sonreír suavemente, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella siempre había visto al pequeño gaki como un hermano menor, pero la idea de tener un hijo para criar ...

Shin asintió al grupo mientras cada uno miraba una realidad diferente.

-El Universo es un lugar de inmensas posibilidades. Cualquier cosa puede pasar y todo es posible

Kakashi apartó la vista de un marco que mostraba a un pelirrojo Naruto con extraños ojos grises con anillos en ellos y miró al ser.

-¿Pero por qué nos traes aquí?- Preguntó, haciendo que todos miraran la figura encapuchada. Aunque a él, le costaba apartar la vista de un cuadro que mostraba a Naruto con muchas mujeres a su alrededor, varias abrazándolo fuertemente y besándole la cara. Fue peor debido al hecho de que TODAS las mujeres tenían senos que rivalizaban con los de Tsunade.

Shin los miró, antes de chasquear sus dedos. Al instante, una esfera apareció en su mano. Era una de un color plata brillante, como si estuviera hecha de metal inoxidable, y era del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

-En este reino, soy un Dios- Dijo, haciendo que el grupo se pusiera tenso- pero aún así yo soy solo un sirviente.

Para poder responder a su pregunta primero debo de explicarles algo.

Para comprender las dimensiones en el vasto universo; hay que tener en cuenta que el cosmo es una suerte de infinito sistema planetario.

Cada mundo órbita a una dimensión central, y lo hace de manera errática, no siguen una ruta como tal limpia aunque si es constante, si bien Saturno jamás se atravesará a Júpiter, o decidirá cambiar de lugar con Urano, esa lógica no aplica en el multiverso.

Por ejemplo, en estos momentos está dimensión está relativamente cerca de la dimensión central, al estar tan cerca de ella, el tiempo transcurre más lento desde la perspectiva de un observador en el mundo Shinobi, pero cuando se aleja bastante, el tiempo avanza más rápido, de ahí que un día sea actualmente una hora en la dimensión central.

Ahora bien. Además debemos pensar que cada dimensión es como un átomo, organizada en niveles. En el núcleo está la realidad primigenia **(el manga)**, aquella que sirve para predecir en parte el devenir de los demás mundos de esa dimensión, ahora bien, en cada mundo hay un grupo de realidades que se llaman anillos, cada grupo de anillos tienen una caracteriza común, en el anillo central estarían realidades con pequeñas variaciones de la realidad primigenia **( el anime y una realidad donde las películas ocurrieron),** luego está un segundo anillo donde los eventos del anillo anterior ocurrieron con ligeros cambios **(Tayuya sobrevivió y se unió a Konoha, o Naruto jamás conoció a Konohamaru)**

Luego estaba el tercer anillo, donde había cambios más grandes , alguno de ustedes no nació cuando alguien más lo hizo, Naruto pudo nacer dos años antes de su fecha de nacimiento, los Sanín están casados…. No sé...

En el cuarto anillo están los universos alternos, un mundo donde Hinata y las kunoichi de Konoha son vampiros, otro donde Naruto es futbolista, o millonario.

Y esta el anillo exterior, cada vez que dos dimensiones se encuentran, generan en el anillo exterior de ambas un mundo donde absorbieron elementos de la dimensión con la que se encontraron, así pues cuando esta dimensión se encuentra con otra genera varios mundos en ambas dimensiones con elementos del lugar con el que interactúan. **(Osea, los crossover ocurren en este anillo)**

Simplemente, el guardian de este universo, el Centinela, me ha pedido a mi, el Observador, que los traiga aquí como un experimento, para ver qué tanto puede cambiar su mundo, con un conocimiento especial de los vastos mundos que hay a su alrededor.

-¿De Verdad?- Preguntó Anko, un poco escéptica. Ella admitiría que ver todas las versiones del gaki la intrigaba. Sin mencionar que al ver una versión de pelo negro de Naruto con ojos rojos y colmillos chupando su sangre mientras follan como conejos, le dio un vuelco y quería ver si había más de esos mundos. "¿Cómo podía saber que una versión oscura del gaki podría ser tan caliente ?" Pensó con una sonrisa, pensando en lo divertido que podría ser el estar con él. Por alguna razón, Naruto sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, sintiendo una sensación de temor.

Shin asintió. -¡Sí! Además, van a negarme que no he picado su curiosidad. Entonces, ¿participan? Preguntó con una sonrisa invisible.

-¡Estoy dentro!- Naruto dijo rápidamente, queriendo ver más versiones geniales de él mismo. Konohamaru y sus amigos también levantaron la mano. Mirándose el uno al otro, el grupo pensó que no podía doler y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Kiba se preguntó si verían una versión genial de él .

Asintiendo, Shin le lanzó la esfera a Naruto, quien la atrapó.

-¡Genial! Ahora, el proceso es simple. Solo necesitas colocar tu mano en la parte superior de la esfera y la sala cambiara, para mostrar la dimensión. Aparecerán al azar, así que espera lo inesperado. Además, las imágenes básicamente son hologramas, o Genjutsu- Explicó el Observador- Es decir, puedes ver y escuchar lo que está sucediendo, pero no puedes interactuar y la gente no sabe que estás ahí. Será como mirar la pantalla del cine. Hablando de eso. -Con otro chasquido, aparecieron sillas y un largo sofá- El tiempo aquí está en un lugar inmóvil para el mundo exterior, así que no te preocupes si la aldea entra en pánico por tu desaparición.- Tsunade asintió con la cabeza- Si tienes hambre, se servirán bocadillos y bebidas, y sí, Naruto, también ramen. Se pueden dar descansos si es necesario- termino de explicar.

Naruto siguió las instrucciones y la habitación lentamente fue convirtiéndose en un lugar conocido por todos, nada más y nada menos que…..

**Y corte…..**

**A verdad….**

**Veamos qué tal reciben este fic.**

**Si por ahí, Hotday Production, Kamen Rider Predator, o algún otro lector mío que también escribe ve esto, sepan que les pido permiso para tomar un extracto (tampoco voy a reaccionar todo el fic) de un fic en específico que iré pidiéndoles.**

**Aquí meteré pilotos de mis fic, también algunos abandonados, One shoot, etc del inglés y del español.**

**Entre mis fic, de mis amigos y favoritos.**

**¿Cuál será el primer mundo que verán?**

**Ya lo sabrán pronto.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	2. Él es como Yo

**El es como Yo.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Los Fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso con fines de publicidad**

**Review.**

**Invitado.**

Gracias por tu extenso review a tres partes.

Casi no haré originales o traducciones en los primeros capítulos, porque es más tardado. Por otro lado, créeme que ya Tengo dos pilotos enlatados de Bleach/ Naruto , muy diferente uno del otro, aunque uno es similar a tu premisa.

Sobre el Bashing, depende del Fanfic, la curaduría en ese sentido será difícil, aquí sí que me guiaría por sus sugerencias.

**Virus pirata.**

Si, es el equivalente a las reacciones.

**Comenzamos.**

La imagen mostró el Bosque de la Muerte, en una de sus muchas entradas, en este momento, unas versiones adolescentes de los Doce de Konoha, sin Sasuke, estaban luchando con Orochimaru.

**-¡NARUTO!**

**Una Kunoichi de pelo rosa gritó cuando el ninja rubio fue sorprendido por la espada que le atravesaba las entrañas. La capa de chakra roja alrededor de su cuerpo parpadeó y se apagó cuando la espada se fue sacada de su cuerpo. Él se balanceó y luego se derrumbó, formando un charco de sangre donde cayó. La pelirrosa saltó, asesinado al Sanín con sus ojos, empeñada en usar su monstruosa fuerza para terminar al hombre que acababa de apuñalar a su compañero de equipo.**

-Te ves muy linda Hinata chan- le elogió el Uzumaki al ver el cambio- todos de hecho nos vemos geniales.

-¿En serio Gaki es en lo que te estás fijando?- preguntó Anko molesta por ver la cara de Orochimaru.

-Bien que dice el dicho que cada quien sus prioridades- murmuró Asuma al ver junto a Kurenai, la preocupación de Hinata, Shikaumaru, Chouji, Shino e Ino por Naruto.

**Habría funcionado, si no fuera por el hecho de que su oponente estaba varias leguas por encima de ella en habilidad. Con gracia serpentina, él la esquivó y le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que ella escupiera sangre mientras volaba hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor**.

-Bien, no se si eres muy temeraria o tonta- comento Anko viendo directamente a la pelirrosa- no cualquiera intentaría cargar así contra ese bastado.

Los jounin en la habitación asintieron de acuerdo, mientras que Sakura no sabía si era un halago o un insulto el comentario de Anko.

**-Kukuku, niña tonta. Puedes ser estudiante de Tsunade, pero ni siquiera eres la mitad de la Kunoichi que es ella . Tu fuerza no significa nada si no puedes tocarme -Orochimaru se rió entre dientes, divertido.**

-Definitivamente, este Orochimaru no es tan diferente del que conocemos- mencionó Jiraiya- independientemente de cómo son las cosas, él siempre ha sentido respeto de las habilidades de Tsunade

**Una rubia Kunoichi saltó y agarró a la pelirrosa antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.**

**-Cuidado, frentona. No puedes atacar a un Sannin así- le regaño Ino antes de comenzar rápidamente a curar su compañera médico caída- Somos los médicos. Necesitamos quedarnos atrás.**

-Parece que nuestra Hokage al fin pudo implementar su política sobre los médicos- comento Kurenai, intuyendo quien era ese especialista en su equipo.

**-Problemático- murmuró Shikamaru mientras acunaba sus costillas que se habían lesionado- No podemos continuar. Necesitamos regresar. Tres equipos de chuunin no están calificados para lidiar con esto.**

**-Pero N-Naruto-kun …- Hinata comenzó a su lado a protestar.**

-!Oye Shikaumaru, no sabía que eras un cobarde!- lo tomo por su camisa el Inuzuka- ¿Sabes lo que es el compañerismo?

-¿Estas conciente de que, específicamente, no soy YO quien está actuando así?- reviró Shikamaru.

**Orochimaru sonrió a la niña de ojos pálidos con una increíble empatía.- No te preocupes, niña. El chico no morirá tan fácilmente y no tengo intención de esforzarme por matarlo, después de todo, él es como yo.**

-¡El no es cómo tú!- Exclamaron casi en el acto a esa declaración, todos en el lugar.

-A esa versión de Orochi teme le están faltando neuronas si cree que el Gaki es igual a él- farfulló aún molesta la domadora de serpientes por ver iniciando el viaje, a su Sensei.

**-¡CÁLLATE!- Sakura gritó- ¡NO ES COMO TÚ!**

**Orochimaru sonrió condescendientemente. Sin comprarle el comentario**

**-¡EL NO ES NADA PARECIDO A TI!- Sakura gruñó furiosa.**

-¡Bien dicho Sakura- celebró Ino -!Tu demuéstrale quien manda¡

-! Gracias Sakura chan¡- agradeció el Uzumaki.

**-Claro que lo es- Orochimaru miró al rubio. Ya, el sangrado había disminuido considerablemente. En diez minutos, la herida se cerraría y en pocas horas, él se despertaría. -Si no quisiera tanto el Sharingan, me hubiera llevado a este chico- Levantó la vista hacia el grupo de ninja, ayudándose mutuamente o tratando de mantener el dolor fuera de sus expresiones.**

**-A lo largo de los años, he escuchado hablar a la gente, sobre cómo tu equipo es como la segunda venida del Sannin- dijo, mirando a Sakura- Están equivocados- Él sonrió con diversión. -Tú y Sasuke-kun no son el equivalente de Tsunade y mío, niña.**

**En un instante, se había ido y estaba de pie sobre la forma de Sakura. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon y ella saltó lejos. Shikamaru maldijo y retrocedió. Shino, Tenten y Kiba se adelantaron, pero se detuvieron a una distancia de los dos. Los ojos de Sakura perdieron su ira y el miedo se apoderó de las orbes verdes. Orochimaru sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante.**

-Bueno, admito que tiene un punto ahí- comentó el Sanín a su antigua camarada en voz baja- si Naruto no fuera el anfitrión de ya sabes quién, su genética es de lo más parecido que existe a su estúpida obsesión.

-Conociendo a Orochimaru, le habría arrancado los ojos a Sasuke, de haberse dado esa circunstancia y se los haría implantar en el cuerpo de Naruto- concordo Tsunade.

**-Ahora, esta es la chica que recuerdo- Él dijo sonriendo- La niña pequeña y asustada que juega a ser ninja, de vuelta en el bosque de la muerte, hace tantos años.**

**El temperamento de Sakura se encendió y ella lanzó un puñetazo, pero Orochimaru hábilmente evadió y posó su pie en su estómago. Ella gritó de dolor. Orochimaru le quitó el pie y lo puso sobre sus hombros, uno por uno. Las grietas de sus huesos formándose y el aullido de Sakura se podían escuchar en el claro silencioso. Sus amigos miraban con horror. Querían ayudar, pero sus cuerpos lesionados y las reservas de chakra gastado los contuvieron.**

**-Tsunade puede haberte enseñado su taijutsu, pero no eres ella. Por lo que he oído, tu verdadera habilidad está en el jutsu médico, tal vez incluso mejor que Tsunade, pero en la lucha, apenas eres una amenaza para los que están a un nivel alto de chuunin. A diferencia de ti, Tsunade siempre fue una oponente fuerte, incluso cuando era joven. Tú, por otro lado, eres solo una pálida imitación de su sombra en combate - Orochimaru se burló- Dime. ¿Te ha dejado firmar el contrato de las babosas?- preguntó.**

**Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.**

"Eso sí que es interesante" pensó Shizune viendo de reojo a la ojijade " si Tsunade Sama no lo concidera, creo que debería insistirle en que la tomé como aprendiz" reflexionó la médico

Algo le decía que había ciertas constantes, podría ser que una de ellas fuera la de que alguien superará a su sensei en habilidades médicas. Como buena médico que era, Shizune valoraba más que la medicina creciera a pasos agigantados, aún si no era ella la impulsora del cambio.

"Que Envidia de que esa inútil sea la pupila de Tsunade sama" pensó con mucha envidia Tenten.

**La pelirrosa agachó la cabeza, parecía que realmente no había avanzado en los últimos años**

**-Ella no lo hizo, ¿verdad?- El Sannin preguntó retóricamente. -Por supuesto que no. Porque sabe, en su corazón, que no eres tú quien debe firmar el contrato- Él suspiró. -Y yo, dejé a Sasuke-kun que firmará el contrato de la serpiente porque él insistió, ya que Naruto-kun podía convocar sapos. Estaba celoso y estaba lanzando pataletas sobre ese hecho a cada rato. Le di el contrato para que se callara.**

-¡¿Que Naruto puede hacer que!?- Exclamaron en Shock Sakura, el trío InoShikaCho, junto a los equipos Gai, ocho y diez.

Como Orochimaru dijo, Sasuke efectivamente sentía celos de que Naruto pudiera invocar y él no. Además por lo que veía, traidor o no, sus suposición de que Orochimaru sería la clave para alcanzar más poder no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Aunque no fue el único que noto ese detalle, siendo Shino y Shikamaru quienes notaron ese hecho y algunos más por esas imágenes.

**Las cejas de Shikamaru se alzaron. Ino ni siquiera podía disminuir el coraje de decirle algo al hombre que estaba insultando tan fácilmente a Sasuke-kun. Los otros simplemente miraron.**

**Orochimaru miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Naruto y yaciendo en el suelo. -Jiraiya lo dejó firmar el contrato de los sapo porque pensó que Naruto-kun se lo merecía y vio a otro de sus estudiantes, a otro rubio, muerto hace mucho, en el muchacho. Por lo tanto, la gente mira las dos convocatorias y el hecho de que eres la estudiante de Tsunade. Piensan que los Sannin han renacido- él suspiró- Pero en realidad, el Sannin más compatible con Naruto-kun es, hecho, sería yo.**

-El infierno se va a congelar el día que ellos sean iguales- comento Kakashi con convicción, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos una vez más. No había manera de que ellos fueran remotamente parecidos.ñ

**Esta vez, Sakura no dijo nada. Más por dolor en los hombros, que por estar de acuerdo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, hablaban por ella.**

**Orochimaru asintió.- Entiendo lo que estás pensando- Él sonrió a la médico- ¿Cómo puede Naruto-kun ser como el Sannin traidor? Es tan leal al pueblo. Su sueño es ser Hokage, y así sucesivamente.**

**En el claro, muchos asintieron.**

Y en la habitación también, con la expectativa de oír sus argumentos.

**Orochimaru se rió entre dientes- Kukuku ... niños tontos, se olvidan de un pequeño detalle- Miró a los demás y luego a Sakura- Yo, también quería ser Hokage y tenía un noble motivo para serlo.**

**Shikamaru frunció el ceño.**

**-Fue mi sueño, mi meta-;El Sannin continuó- Es por eso que me esforcé por ser fuerte. Aquí entre nosotros Jiraiya, el bufón de nuestro grupo, nunca fue el ambicioso ,oh no- Sacudió la cabeza negativo- Es solo porque Naruto-kun convoca sapos que la gente lo ve como el sucesor de Jiraiya, y su uso del Rasengan es la razón por la que dicen que los dos son similares.**

-!Quuuuuueeee!- Exclamaron los Genin en Shock.

Anko suspiro cansada, está versión si era muy parecida a la versión del Teme que ella conocía.

-Tristemente eso es cierto- Admitió Anko a regañadientes- una de las cosas que más llegue a admirar de él, era el hecho de que quería convertirse en un gran Hokage. Siendo sincera, no se cuándo fue que se convirtió en el bastardo que es ahora. Pero sí, ese fue uno de sus sueños.

Todos se quedaron callados, oyendo atentamente a Orochimaru, reflexionando Todos en silencio sus palabras.

**A estas alturas, todos escuchaban atentamente.**

**\- Por supuesto que ambos utilizan la técnica, ya que, Jiraiya después de todo , fue quien se la enseñó a él. Pero díganme algo mocosos- Los miró a todos, sonriendo, como si se estuviera riendo de una broma interna- ¿Son similares?.**

**-Naruto-kun siempre está feliz y sonriente- Dijo Lee- Su juventud lo hace diferente de ti.**

**-Yo también sonrío mucho-. Orochimaru sonrió de forma espeluznante- Y, contrariamente a la creencia popular, estoy feliz con mi vida. No paso mis días meditando y frunciendo el ceño.**

-Puff, eso es porque es un maldito psicópata- bufó molesta la pelipurpura.

**-Naruto es diferente- Ino asintió- Él nunca se enoja, y no es como tú en absoluto.**

**-¿Es eso así?- Orochimaru negó con exageración.- ¿Es eso lo que todos ustedes piensan? ¿Feliz y fácil de llevar?**

**La mayoría asintió.**

Al igual que la sala. Pero el Sanín los saco de sus pensamientos.

**Orochimaru se rió. El sonido envió escalofríos por las espinas de todos. El Sannin terminó con risitas ahogadas. -Niños tontos- Sacudió la cabeza con alegría- No es como piensas.**

**Todos fruncieron el ceño, molestos con Orochimaru.**

**-Sus bromas no fueron meras bromas. Fueron sus actos de venganza. Para los desaires contra él, él hizo una broma a los responsables. ¿Es esa la señal de una naturaleza compasiva? Por supuesto que No- Orochimaru se alejó lentamente de Sakura, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla antes de irse.**

El silencio reinó en la habitación, todos digerian las palabras del Sanin serpiente. Nadie ahí que vivía en la aldea creía que de todas las personas, Orochimaru conociera a Naruto mejor que ellos que vivían en la misma Aldea que él.

Pero también era muy sabida por la mayoría, la reputación de ser muy analítico y frío, lo que para mal, lo hacía un observador más objetivo sobre la vida de Naruto de lo que lo eran ellos.

**-Naruto-kun no siempre es feliz. Simplemente sonríe para que la gente no lo moleste. Ni perdona ni olvida. Solo espera hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Mezcla sus actos de venganza con suficiente humor slapstick y obtienes el resultado de que la gente rara vez ve a través de la acción real realizada. Sólo él mismo y la víctima realmente se dan cuenta del dolor y el sufrimiento que se extiende a través de esos pequeños actos- Orochimaru alcanzó a Naruto y miró con cariño. -Un verdadero shinobi.**

El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que Shino, sorprendentemente habló.

-Siendo lógicos, algo de lo que dice tiene sentido- todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco, incluso algunos le dedicaron una mirada asesina, por lo que se explicó- durante la academia, Naruto incluso le jugó bromas a los ANBU y ellos tardaron en atraparlo. Tomando en cuenta eso, ciertamente es más habilidoso de lo que muchos le dimos crédito.

El argumento hizo que específicamente Jiraiya, Kakashi e Iruka agacharan la cabeza. Porque para ser en alguna etapa de sus vidas, los Sensei de Naruto, no vieron su talento, todos sesgados por la opinión que la mayoría tenía del Uzumaki.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Preguntó Shikamaru, sus ojos se estrecharon.**

**Orochimaru se volvió y sonrió- La simplicidad es su belleza- Él dijo dando una conferencia- Una maestra de la academia que lo reprende injustamente sufre una broma, pintada de naranja. Todos ven su humillación y todos se ríen. Entre ellos el hombre que estaba considerando una solicitud que la maestra había llenado para una oportunidad en los exámenes jounin. Riéndose, el hombre rechaza la solicitud.**

**Los ojos de todos se ensancharon.**

**-Un hombre lo llama basura. Le hace una broma y su casa está llena de material de lectura para adultos. La gente se ríe y sacude la cabeza. Pero la prometida del hombre rompe el compromiso.**

**La mano de Hinata fue a su boca. Orochimaru estaba hablando de un miembro de la familia Hyuuga- ¿Te refieres a Kaoru-san ...?**

**Ella recordó el evento.**

**Su reacción es notada por los demás.**

**-Una enfermera lo insulta cuando él está hospitalizado y otro hombre, que había atacado a Naruto hace algún tiempo, está en el hospital por pequeñas razones. Sus gráficos están mezclados y el hombre está hasta el culo de laxantes**

**Sakura también recordó de qué estaba hablando la Serpiente.**

**-La enfermera es reprendida, y su récord tiene una marca negra, mientras que el hombre gana un apodo desfavorable después de liberarse en medio de la calle- Orochimaru sonrió- Estos son sólo algunos ejemplos- Miró de nuevo al Uzumaki.**

…..

Cuanto más escuchaba el grupo sobre los resultados de las bromas de Naruto, más sorprendidos estaban. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podrían las bromas de Naruto realmente ser actos de venganza? ¿O fue esto solo en esa dimensión? ¡No sabían qué pensar!

**-No. Naruto-kun no es la segunda venida de Jiraiya. Jiraiya fue un tonto y un estúpido. Una de las cosas resalta les de su vida es que el Sandaime Hokage nos enseñó a ambos y los sapos fueron sus salvación. Incluso entonces, Jiraiya nunca fue tan fuerte. Obtuvo el respeto de los demás Sannin cuando pudo usar el modo Sage. Naruto-kun, por otro lado, es un prodigio.**

**A pesar de sí mismo, Kiba se burló.**

"Prodigio mis calzones" pensó Kiba, concordando con su par. Al igual que Sasuke, de ninguna manera el sobre a sus ojos merecía ese apelativo.

**Los ojos de Orochimaru se movieron hacia él y Kiba se quedó en silencio. -¡Oh! ¿Estás en desacuerdo?- preguntó- Entonces, dime, niño, ¿cuándo empezaste tu entrenamiento de ninja con un instructor y quién era?.**

**Kiba miró a sus amigos y luego consideró que era seguro responder. -Cuando tenía cinco años. Mi madre y mi hermana me enseñaron- Él respondió.**

**-La mayoría de ustedes lo hicieron alrededor de ese tiempo, excluyendo a los nacidos civiles, que tenían maestros cuando empezaron la academia a los seis años, pero comenzaron una capacitación práctica cuando tenían ocho años. Todos ustedes tenían maestros dispuestos a ayudarlo**

**Los otros asintieron brevemente.**

Lo mismo hicieron las personas en la habitación. Típicamente también en su mundo eso era verdad.

**Orochimaru miró hacia abajo- Este chico realmente comenzó a recibir ayuda cuando fue asignado a su equipo. Incluso en ese momento, su sensei apenas le enseñó nada. Fue solo después de los preliminares de los examen chuunin, que Jiraiya asumió la tarea de ponerlo al día en lo básico y el taijutsu.**

Kakashi se estremeció ante eso. Era cierto, no enseñaba a Naruto, ni a Sakura, mucho más que a las tres técnicas de escalada. Y después de los preliminares del examen de Chunin, básicamente lo rechazó con Ebisu. Fue solo por suerte que Naruto conoció a Jiraiya.

**Los otros acordaron en silencio al recordar las habilidades de lucha de Naruto antes de eso.**

**-Aprendió un jutsu que el genio Yondaime Hokage tardó tres años en crear, en un mes. Su propio sensei, Kakashi necesito un año de entrenamiento personal de Minato-kun para lograrlo y a Jiraiya le tomó seis meses aprenderlo- Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. Una vez más, muchos de los ninja se sorprendieron. Incluso Sakura no sabía que el Rasengan era tan difícil de aprender.**

-¡Quuuueeee¡- Exclamaron casi todos, menos aquellos involucrados en ese viaje en particular.

-Eso solo paso en ese mundo ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sakura.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, a Naruto le tomó menos tiempo del que Orochimaru dice o cree que le tomó- explicó- entre el tiempo que nos tomo encontrar a Tsunade y esa apuesta que hicieron, le tomó tres semanas aprender el Rasengan.

Todos enmudecieron, en especial los jounin. Sabían perfectamente bien que se hecho, también a Kakashi le tomó un año aprender el Jutsu insignia de su Sensei. Lo que hizo sentir peor al peliplata. Lo había subestimado más de lo que lo pensó.

**-Conozco a Jiraiya. Incluso en ese viaje de entrenamiento, él habría dejado trabajar a Naruto-kun y daría algunos consejos de vez en cuando. No es un buen maestro. Es por eso que solo uno de su equipo genin sobrevivió a la guerra, El Prodigio- Namikaze Minato- La serpiente Sannin dijo con desdén.**

Para Jiraiya, visto desde esa perspectiva, era verdad. A su memoria llegó ese grupo de niños de Amegakure que murieron pese a todo lo que paso enseñándoles a ser Shinobi, luego está el hecho de que solo Minato sobrevivió de su equipo Genin original. Debido a ello, fue que lo tomo como su único aprendiz y el resto fue historia.

**Miró entonces al Ojiazul. -Naruto-kun es verdaderamente, un ninja hecho a sí mismo.**

**-Imagina por un momento este escenario- Orochimaru siseó:- Si este chico tuviera un profesor dispuesto en la edad en que comenzaste a entrenar, ¿qué sería de él ahora?**

**Cada Chuunin reflexionó sobre ese pensamiento.**

Y lo mismo hicieron los demás, observando de soslayo al Uzumaki que estabas petrificado por todo, aunque nadie sabía porque exactamente. Y sin así, a la luz de la evidencia, la mayoría llegó a misma conclusión, posiblemente Naruto hubiera Sido el Itachi Uchiha de su generación.

**-Y luego llegamos a una cuestión final- Orochimaru dijo suavemente- Sé que el consejo nunca le permitirá que suceda a Tsunade**

"Si no pienso pedirles su opinión" pensó oscuramente Tsunade que no podía pensar en alguien mejor para obtener el puesto que alguien que parecía la calca en cuanto a sueños de su novio y de su hermano.

**Shikamaru y Sakura se dieron cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba hablando. Los otros se preguntaban por qué el Sannin estaba tan seguro.**

**-Y en el fatídico día, cuando se de cuenta de que nunca será Hokage, ¿qué hará?- Orochimaru volvió a reírse y saltó, desapareciendo entre los árboles, dejando que todos se preguntaran la misma pregunta. Su voz llegó a ellos, llena de diversión de la oscuridad.**

**-En ese día, todos sabremos si él es como la imagen que tienen de él en sus mentes, o si después de todo, Él es como yo.**

La escena se oscureció, y todos callaron. Se llevaron lo que acababan de ver y oír. Sakura miró hacia abajo en Shock por las palabras de Pedochimaru.

-Eso ... no es cierto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, su tono de voz estaba mostrando un poco de desesperación- ¡No hay forma de que Naruto sea como esa serpiente! ¡¿Cierto ?-Preguntó, mirando a todos.

El jonin frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo responder. Incluso Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban en silencio. Ellos querían negar lo que la serpiente había dicho ... ellos mismos no estaban seguros de qué decir. Incluso Jiraiya, el padrino del niño estaba luchando por ignorar las palabras de su antiguo amigo.

¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cuándo no había estado allí para el chico en su infancia, incluso cuando sabía que era un Jinchuriki?

Shin miró al grupo con compasión. Sabía que podría haber hecho las cosas mal al revelar tales cosas, pero necesitaban una sacudida de ese tamaño para darse cuenta de algo. Naruto, por mucho que sonriera o riera, era frágil . Un movimiento equivocado, y su voluntad y su mente se harían añicos . Mintió al decir que mostraría mundos aleatorios, en cierto modo. Los mundos aparecerán de forma aleatoria, en eso jamás mintió, pero lo harían en determinado orden, sirviendoñ a un propósito determinado. La Primera lección estaba Dada, ojalá que ellos la entendieran.

Ahora, no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado en ese asunto, tenía algo que hacer.

-Ahora escuchen- Él habló, haciendo que todos lo miraran -no dejen que lo que han visto ahora, afecte la forma en que se relacionan con Naruto. Solo deben tener cuidado con las decisiones que toman con respecto a él. No significa que deban actuar con cautela a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de bomba de tiempo. Lo único que lo mantiene alejado de la oscuridad, es la amistad y los lazos que tiene con todos ustedes.

Mirando a la Naruto, el grupo se miró, antes de sonreír, asintiendo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" suspiro aliviado el Uzumaki.

Al fin entendió algo, una verdad que lo aterraba mucho, Sus compañeros más temprano que nada se enterarán del Kyubi y el tenía miedo por su reacción.

-Vamos, sabemos que no eres él- Ino lo tomo del cuello de forma cómplice- de ninguna manera cambiará eso.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki. Quizá estaba preocupandose por nada.

**Y corte.**

**Wooow, no creía que mi Fanfic tendría tanto éxito, incluso dos de mis escritores favoritos me han dado chance de usar sus fic y lo haré.**

**Así que claro que ustedes verán uno o más de sus historias en este Fanfic, no tengan duda alguna.**

**La lista de Fanfic a usar de momento es:**

**El precio del orgullo de Vfsnake.**

**Renace un amor Oscuro de Shion 145**

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror capitulo de Emperor92**

**Tamashī no Yūgõ de Regina Alba Blossom.**

**Soul of Ninja**

**Piloto de Fanfic.**

**Sin orden específico.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. El país de la desesperanza

**El País de la desesperanza.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Invitado**

Si es para pedir que Renace sea el siguiente, no, aún falta.

**Invitado 2**

Bueno, sobre los Crossover, veremos cual iré poniendo y sobre eso, qué habilidades tenga Naruto.

Sobre mi Crossover, aún falta algo para que aparezca.

**Comenzamos**

-Bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere alguna botana?- preguntó Shin para aligerar el ambiente- virtualmente, cualquier cosa que deseen, es posible conseguirlo.

-Ja, como si pudieras conseguir los famosos Dangos del "Botón de Rosa" el más exclusivo restaurante del País del Fuego con una botella del Sake Milenario del País del Hierro- comento sarcástica Anko.

De la nada floto ante ella, la botella y una orden de esos famosos Dangos, servida en su característico plato de bambú con borde de oro y rubí.

-Posibilidades infinitas- comento Shin sonriendo- lo que significa que por más difíciles que sean sus pedidos , si están en lo razonable, aparecerán en el lugar.

Claro, a menos que quieras un alimento con el cual , con solo conseguirlo te vuelvas invencible o una mierda en ese rango de barbaridad.

Acabo de explicar ello, cuando de la nada Ino tenía un galón de helado de cereza del país de la Nieve extra costoso y que era cero calorías con el mismo sabor.

Hinata igualmente traía una bandeja con al menos veinte rollos de canela en las mismas condiciones. Y ni hablar de las demás que también hicieron aparecer sus gustitos, libres de culpa, entre un Sake muy caro que no puede embriagarte (sorprendentemente traído por Shizune), pasando por pasteles, dulces y frituras.

Igualmente Naruto babeaba ante la idea de comer ramen de Ichiraku, Kakashi un poco de ramen hecho por Kushina, Chouji una bolsa de tres kilos de sus papas favoritas y demás coasaa basadas en el sabor y cantidad que en las calorías de los varones.

-Veo que entendieron la idea- comento el Observador con una gran gota de sudor - en fin, para quitarles un poco ese mal sabor de boca, creo que moveremos un poco el cursor.

-Dijo que no podía controlar que mundos veríamos- acuso Tenten tras pasarse su gaseosa favorita, libre de calorías.

-Es cierto, no puedo controlar exactamente que mundos vamos a ver- aclaró el anfitrión- lo que si puedo hacer es apuntar a un cúmulo de realidades en un anillo de esta dimensión.

-Asi que básicamente, lo que dice es que vamos a probar un mundo más alejado de el anillo donde vimos- entendió Tsunade.

-aja- asintió Shin.

-¿ Podemos saber en qué anillo existe nuestro mundo?- preguntó Shino con curiosidad.

Todos pusieron atención, tenían esa duda, pero hasta ahora no había nadie que se atreviera a preguntar.

-Claro que pueden- sonrió Shin mostrando un "mapa" siendo una esfera con un centro brillante- el punto brillante es el mundo primigenio- a continuación brillo otro punto en el segundo anillo- aquí están Ustedes- otro punto un anillo más arriba brillo- aquí es donde se desarrolla el mundo que acaban de ver- brillo otro punto , esta vez en el anillo exterior- y aquí el mundo que vamos a ver.

El panorama cambió, mostraba a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con Tazuna y con otro chico, era alguien de su edad y Jounin para sorpresa de todos, si su indumentaria era un indicativo.

Era impactante sobre todo para el equipo siete de que ese chico fuera su Sensei y no Kakashi.

-Una cosa más- aclaró el Observador- a veces les daré contexto válido mostrando eventos pasados o los pensamientos en específico de ese momento de algunos de ustedes, lo digo por si se presenta.

**Naruto tuvo que darle la razón a Urd cuando ella le dijo que sería una noche que jamás iba a olvidar, si bien era cierto que su primera vez no era como la soñaba, ni con quien se la imaginaba, era algo que recordaría siempre, aunque no por los motivos que uno normalmente pensaría. Ya que el tener desnuda frente a él a esa "diosa de ébano" le removio un recuerdo que llevaba en su memoria dormido hacía ya seis años, recuerdo que en lo sucesivo de forma inconsciente cimentó uno de los más grandes traumas de su existencia.**

**Así que a la mañana siguiente, no le sorprendió recordar su sueño y por eso sonrió de forma melancólica durante el trayecto al País de las Olas.**

-¡Eso es grandioso¡- exclamó Jiraiya exaltado- ¡Gaki, eres el puto amo¡ ¡EL PUTO AMO¡

-¡NO SEAS PAYASO¡- lo clavó Tsunade al piso tras darle un coscorrón en la cabeza. Su mirada asesina acalló a Kiba y a Anko que querían bromear a costillas del Uzumaki que está tan rojo como cierta ojiperla cuando estaba cerca de él.

Hablando de ella, estaba echando chispas al saber que ella no fue su primera vez en ese mundo.

**#######**

**Un pequeño niño rubio de no más de tres años se encontraba revisando la basura en un callejón oscuro. Hacía dos semanas que le habían echado del orfanato donde vivía, pese a que lloró y suplicó, incluso juró que sería un niño modelo, pero que por favor le dejaran regresar, las puertas del recinto jamás se abrieron mostrándole algo de piedad al niño.**

-suertudo- murmuró Naruto, pero fue oído por Ino.

-Momento, ¿Eso realmente te pasó?- preguntó, llamado la atención de todos.

"Los cuidadores de ese orfanato me la van a pagar" pensó Tsunade oscuramente.

-Si, tenía dos años y medio cuando Eso ocurrió, por eso lo llame suertudo, era más grande que yo cuando le ocurrió.

Todos enmudecieron, haciendo sentirse mal a Sakura y a Ino por tratarlo mal en la academia.

**Así pues, a varios meses del incidente, el pequeño Naruto hurgaba en los desperdicios buscando algo que comer, lo que fuera para aplacar un poco su hambre, siendo poco menos que un niño de guardería ya conocía de primera mano los horrores del mundo, los aldeanos y algunos ninja al verlo lo golpearon salvajemente y no fueron pocas las veces que se salvó de milagro. Y las veces que suplico por algo de comida, en el mejor de los casos le echaron no muy cortésmente.**

"Maldita sea, sabía que la pasaba mal, no creí que tanto" pensó Anko "digo, yo ya era capaz de defenderme cuando mi hostigamiento comenzó, pero él"

"Soy un reverendo bastardo" pensaron los padrinos de Naruto y Kakashi.

"Y aún así, se atrevía a desafiar a su destino" pensó Neji sintiendo admiración por Naruto.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, parecía que era una constante que el sufriera así. Al menos ahora esa parte de su vida ya tenía más sentido.

"Voy a matarlo" pensó Kurenai viendo de reojo a Kakashi.

**Por lo mismo como mecanismo de supervivencia buscaba en la noche y en lugares que le ofrecieran un escondite en caso de necesidad.**

**De golpe oyó como la puerta tras él se abría y corrió a esconderse en un contenedor, al pequeño le saltaba a toda prisa su corazón en su pechito, y respiró aliviado cuando creyó sentir que quien salió a ver el callejón se había retirado, por eso se puso azul del miedo cuando se topó con ella al salir confiado de su escondite.**

**Se trataba de una muy bella mujer de tez morena, era alta, quizás media 1.79 CM, tenía un busto copa E, largas y torneadas piernas, caderas anchas y labios sensuales y carnosos, además lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron los ojos de la mujer, y su peinado, sus ojos azul pálido que transmitían nobleza y amabilidad y su curioso peinado, su cabello que le llegaba apenas debajo del hombro era rubio y estaba arreglando en tres sencillas y pequeñas coletas dándole un aire exótico a la mujer, la cual estaba usando un top deportivo y unas bragas rojas.**

-Una nativa de Kumo- comento Kakashi.

-Debe de haber un buen motivo para que ella esté en la Aldea- mencionó Asuma- uno muy bueno, en especial si ese evento entre Kumo y Konoha ocurrió.

Neji solo apretó los dientes, el odio a su prima había desaparecido, el de Kumo…..

**La mujer cuando vio al niño sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño estuviera vagando en las calles, así que tratando de transmitirle confianza le sonrío de forma cálida.**

**El ojiazul no entendía lo que estaba pasando, esa bella mujer sonreía, ¿Por él? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento, si algo aprendió en el orfanato fue que no era necesario o querido.**

**-Ven pequeño, no pienso hacerte daño-, llamo dulcemente la mujer al niño- vamos, acércate que no muerdo.**

-No sé si sentirme bien porque alguien al fin se compadeció de Naruto Kun o estar furiosa porque ese alguien no es nativo de la Aldea- le comentó Sakura a Ino quien estuvo de acuerdo.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes porque es que no le agrada a la mayoría?- preguntó la rubia a su rival de amores.

-No tengo idea- Admitió la ojijade- jamás le he preguntado directamente, pero por lo poco que lo he tratado, no he visto algo que justifique hasta ese punto esa actitud.

Había dos personas que estaban sumando esos elementos, y estaban cerca de dar con esa verdad.

Mientras tanto, Naruto quería que no se enteran aún de su secreto.

Y también sentía celos de esa versión de él, lo que es no saber de qué se está hablando.

**El ojiazul se acercó tímidamente hasta la mujer y está le volvió a sonreír y le hizo el ademán de pasar a su departamento.**

**-Anda, pasa niño.**

**Naruto entro al departamento y noto que estaba escasamente amueblado, algo nada sorprendente si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban en una de las áreas más pobres de la aldea.**

**La mujer puso a calentar un poco de leche y busco en su muy mal surtida alacena un paquete de galletas empezado, al encontrarlo lo depósito en la mesa ante la ávida mirada del niño.**

**-Eso sí que no, en el baño está todo lo necesario para lavarse las manos, sin manos limpias no hay galletas- ordenó autoritariamente la rubia al niño- ve que están deliciosas- dijo tras darle un mordisco a una galleta.**

**El niño salió disparado al baño y tan rápido como pudo se lavó bien las manos, salió y miró tímidamente las galletas y el único vaso de leche en la mesa, la mujer tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo acomodo en la mesa y vacío una generosa cantidad de galletas en un plato y se las ofreció al niño.**

**El rubio devoró las galletas en instantes y la mujer le sirvió más, a medio plato vacío el pequeño le ofreció a la mujer , quien negó con la cabeza y le sirvió un vaso de leche tibia que el niño se zampó de un trago.**

-Definitivamente, en cuándo llegue a la Aldea, esos imbéciles están muertos- farfullo Tsunade, estando Kurenai, Shizune y Anko totalmente de acuerdo.

**-¿Por que me ayuda? Preguntó el pequeño - usted es la primera que es amable conmigo.**

-Gai sensei, ¿Porque alguien sería tan cruel con esa monada de niño?- le salió la pederasta interior a Tenten que lo entendió en el acto y replanteo- no veo nada de lógica a esa mala voluntad.

-Creeme, no entiendo el porqué de esa actitud nada juvenil- dió una media verdad el cejudo, él no veía nada de lógica en esa acción. Viendo las cosas, se arrepentía ahora de ignorar así a Naruto. Después de todo, la omisión también es un pecado.

**-¿Por qué no? Sólo veo a un pequeño que esta sólo. Me parece que es lo correcto y si estas sólo en el mundo, te tengo una propuesta.**

**¿Que te parecería quedarte a vivir conmigo?**

-Bueno, al menos creo que te conseguiste una mamá- suspiró Kiba aliviado. Él tampoco entendió esa actitud, como la mayoría, pero al menos hasta donde recordaba, nadie en su clan era hostil hacia Naruto.

Y al ver eso, entonces si, los celos de Naruto aumentaron bastante. Repito, lo que es no saber…(eso lo escribí hace año y medio, no es un Spoiler)

**La cara del ojiazul era todo un poema, él asintió enfáticamente a lo que la rubia sonrió amablemente y recordando un detalle se dio un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba juguetonamente la lengua.**

**-!Que torpe soy¡ mucho gusto mi nuevo compañero de departamento, Soy Himawari Norimaki y Soy tu nueva compañera de apartamento.**

-Dudo que el Sandaime dejará a esa mujer adoptar a Naruto- le murmuró Kurenai a Asuma que estuvo de acuerdo con ella- sobretodo por ser de Kumo.

-Oye, al menos nos vas a Mostar que pasó en esa ocasión- preguntó molesto el Uchiha, ya era malo que aparentemente el universo literalmente girará alrededor del Dobe, ahora tenía que ver su pasado…..

-A eso vamos- le aclaró Shin.

**######**

**Dohko y el equipo 7 estaban el la cubierta de la goleta que los transportaba hacia su destino, el sensei observaba a su alumno rubio el cual se notaba algo ausente, por lo que el sensei se acercó a ver qué le ocurría.**

**-¿Porque lo hiciste?- preguntó Naruto en cuanto sintió a Dohko cerca de él.**

**-¿Funciono? Preguntó en respuesta el caballero dorado**

**-Si, recordé a mamá, pero por favor respondeme, ¿Porque?**

**-Simple, eres alguien kinestésico, supuse que el ponerte en una situación similar te devolvería esos recuerdos dormidos, y veo que funcionó, además no nos hagamos los tontos- Dohko sonrió maliciosamente- se nota que te gusto.**

-Ese Chico es un verdadero genio- mencionó Jiraiya- no solo conoce al Gaki, es capaz de usar ese conocimiento para diseñar el mejor método de entrenamiento para sacar el mejor potencial de sus alumnos.

Una flecha con "Mal Sensei" se clavó en la espalda de Kakashi, mientras el Sanín seguía- y luego…. Jounin sensei a los doce, ni Itachi Uchiha…. Si no muestra favoritismo, es todo un crack.

-Lo que me sorprende es que ese chico pudiera vencer a Zabuza- mencionó Sakura- esa vez, apenas y pudimos hacerle frente. O aún no lo enfrentan o Zabuza jamás fue contratado por Gato para matar a Tazuna San.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo siete estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que observaron atentos.

"Maldito suertudo" pensó Kiba al saber que esa versión de Naruto ya no era virgen.

**El ojiazul se puso rojo a lo Hinata causando que el caballero se soltara a carcajadas para desconcierto de los presentes.**

**Llegaron al muelle y desembarcaron y tras hacerlo avanzaron a través de las calles del país, al venir de la antigua China a Dohko no le impactó ver las condiciones del lugar, al igual que a Naruto que vivió en las calles y en la zona más pobre de la aldea, pero para Sakura y Sasuke las cosas fueron muy diferentes, la ojijade casi llora al ver el deplorable estado del lugar y el Uchiha veía asqueado el terreno, situación que notaron el rubio y el castaño Indignandose por eso.**

-En defensa de MIS alumnos, ni Sakura o Sasuke actuaron así- aclaró Kakashi.

-Yo no vivo en un barrio tan pobre- aclaró Naruto.

-¿Que es China?- preguntó entre bocados Chouji.

-Una País- respondió Shin.

**-¿Que, esperabas acaso un desfile, mujeres arrojando pañuelos a su majestad Uchiha? - preguntó Dohko enojado a su pupilo- este es el verdadero mundo Sasuke, no el barrio Uchiha o las partes bonitas de la aldea.**

**Maese Tazuna, ¿podría indicarnos el camino a su hogar?**

**-Es por aquí- comenzó a guiarlos el viejo constructor.**

-Oh si, alguien de nuestra edad te puso en su lugar- se burlaron de Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba.

El aludido estaba enojado, ese maldito idiota que tenía de Sensei no debió tratarlo así…..

**######**

**Un niño de cuatro años reía alegremente en la bañera mientras una hermosa mujer de piel morena y él se bañaban juntos, el pequeño Uzumaki mojaba con sus manitas a la mujer rubia mientras esta se protegía con sus manos de las gotas de agua.**

**El último año fue el más feliz para ambos, Himawari había emigrado de la Aldea de la Nube y si bien era una civil, tuvo dificultades para asentarse, debido a la animadversión que los habitantes de la Roca y la Nube inspiraban a los aldeanos y shinobis de Konoha por igual. La mujer no pudo conseguir un buen trabajo, por lo que vivía al día haciendo pequeños encargos.**

**Sin embargo con la llegada de Naruto a su vida, la mujer tuvo que ser más proactiva, se dio cuenta del deplorable estado físico del niño y sin importarle nada, hizo lo único que estaba al alcance de ella para ganar dinero, cuando el pequeño se durmio, se puso la ropa más provocativa que tenía se maquilló sugerentemente y fue a la zona roja de la Aldea a ganar dinero, hacía ya un año de eso y a Himawari no le importaba, el ver sano a Naruto era el aliciente que necesitaba, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando el niño la llamó mamá, haciendo que llorará de alegría la joven(olvide mencionar que tenía 25 años) quien aceptó ser la madre del niño para alegría del ojiazul.**

-¿Porque solo hay una narración breve?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Decepcionado porque no viste a Himawari desnuda mientras se bañaban juntos?- le devolvió el Tiro Shin.

Tres golpes secos se oyeron casi en el acto, Anko, Shizune y Tsunade habían clavado al suelo a Kiba, Kakashi y Jiraiya, pues ellos claramente si se decepcionaron por no ver a esa belleza, totalmente desnuda y sin consecuencias.

"Maldito pervertido" pensaron las Kunoichi mientras regresaban a sus lugares.

**#####**

**El grupo llegó al hogar del constructor ,una acogedora morada de dos niveles, el maestro les invitó a entrar a la casa y ya en su interior Tazuna llamó a su hija.**

**Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna salió de la cocina usando un delantal blanco, indicio de que estaba preparando la cena, al ver al grupo algo en ella y en Dohko hizo click.**

**-Gabriel.**

**-Dohko.**

**Susurraron la bella azabache y el joven castaño, Tazuna presentó al grupo y habló con esperanzas a su hija, sobre lo fuerte que eran todos en especial el caballero de Libra y le narró el como venció a un peligroso criminal enviado por Gato para matarlo.**

-No tengo la más remota idea de cómo podrían conocerse y menos aún, por que usa Dohko ese nombre y no Tsunami- englobó Naruto y añadió viendo a sus compañeros- ¿Y ustedes?

Lógicamente, ambos negaron saber la respuesta.

**Tsunami oyó algo distraída a su padre mientras Dohko sólo negaba apenado los halagos del constructor; tras terminar su relato, Dohko sugirió a sus alumnos ir a instalarse donde les indicará Tazuna lo cual hicieron, quedándose solos Tsunami y el Antiguo caballero.**

**-¿Que haces aquí Gabriel? ¿O prefieres que te llame Kurumi estrella celeste de la rareza, de Yuki Ona? Preguntó poniéndose en guardia el sensei del equipo7**

-¿Kurmi de que? - preguntó Lee.

-Una espectro del Dios del Inframundo griego, Hades- aclaró Shin, todos lo vieron deseando saber más- digamos que ese mundo es más peligroso de lo que es el suyo- acotó.

Todos se sintieron incómodos al ver que no le sacarían la información, pero no perdían con intentar.

**-Ciertamente es una sorpresa estar frente a ti de nuevo, me da gusto verte dadas las circunstancias- le expresó la hija de Tazuna con una cálida sonrisa que Dohko aún cuando trataba de negarlo, no podía ser fingida.**

**-¿Por que estas aquí entonces?**

**-Luego de mi fallida misión para asesinarte, rompí mi relación con el señor Hades, para mi sorpresa Lady Pandora entendió la razón y me liberó; sin embargo dada la gran cantidad de atrocidades que cometí, y sabiendo que no obtendría tu perdón me quite la vida.**

-Si se suicidó, ¿Cómo es que está viva?- preguntó Ino.

-Eso lo va a explicar ahora- le contesto el Observador.

-¿Sabe de el porque de ello?- Preguntó Tsunade.

-Mi título es literal- se encogió de hombros Shin- estoy adelantando unos minutos al futuro… nah, en realidad podemos ver el futuro o el pasado , ya que en el Éter no hay tiempo. Estamos viendo en pasado, por lo que esos eventos ya los Vi en mi tarea de observar ese mundo.

**-Kurumi …yo.**

**-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, en todo caso aún rondaba el mundo la cosmoenergia de la Señora Athena y al ver mi razón para quitarme la vida, recogió mi alma y la envió a este mundo, me dijo que reencarnaría cuando fuese el momento y que me deseaba una vida feliz. Y lo fue hasta la llegada de Gato. Ahora que mis recuerdos dormidos han despertado, quisiera pedirte que me perdones.**

-Otra deidad enemiga de Hades- se adelantó Shin- su mundo comparte espacio con una dimensión alterna, muy distinta a la de ustedes. Ellos son de ese mundo, como podrán ver.

-Al menos ya sé que nadie en este mundo podría tener más poder que yo- murmuró Sasuke que sin darse cuenta, hizo que el Nara y el Aburame enarcaran una ceja.

**El Antiguo maestro vio la sinceridad de la antigua espectro de Hades, así que avanzó hacia ella y le tomó las manos y para gran sorpresa suya, Kurumi beso apasionadamente a Dohko.**

**Tras separar del beso, Dohko y Kurumi sonrojados siguieron en lo suyo, ella término de hacer la cena y él se instaló y fue a buscar en las cercanías el terreno óptimo para el entrenamiento.**

-Ah, que romántico- suspiraron como colegialas Ino y Sakura.

Casi todos rodaron los ojos por ello, pero si, para muchos eso era un amor trágico.

**#####**

**Es un 10 de octubre por la noche y los aldeanos furiosos están frustrados un año más, por tercer año consecutivo, al salir a cazar al demonio han sido incapaces de hallarlo, por rumores que se han oído en la aldea, se sabe que sigue viviendo en ella, pero no han sido capaces de hallarlo.**

**Himawari y Naruto están en casa, aunque el pequeño siempre ha deseado disfrutar del festival que se hace en la semana de su cumpleaños, sabe que no será bien recibido por alguna razón y que es la fecha en la que más se ensañan con él.**

-Definitivamente tendré que hacer una muy exhaustiva investigación- mencionó furiosa la Godaime.

-Asi que por eso no lo vemos nunca el diez de octubre- murmuró el Nara, eso confirmó sus sospechas, aunque sin todos los datos, no iba a aventurarse a dar en público sus conclusiones.

**Sin embargo, hoy como en los tres cumpleaños anteriores esta comiendo un delicioso pastel casero hecho por su mamá en su honor.**

**La familia come y juega en el pequeño apartamento que se transforma gracias al amor de madre en un minifestival en honor a Naruto; hay algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas y algunas otras delicias típicas de las ferias, juegos sencillos y culminó la noche viendo los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea del edificio mientras la rubia le entrega a su hijo un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**La felicidad de la familia es absoluta a pesar de su pobreza o del medio por el cual ella gana dinero; no sospechaban el niño de cinco años o la mujer de 26 que ese sería el último cumpleaños del niño que pasarían juntos.**

-¡Eso no es justo¡- exclamó Furiosa Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos por su arrebato- ! Naruto Kun ya ha sufrido suficiente¡.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Naruto, aparentemente, Hinata lo valoraba más de lo que él creía.

Tras su emotiva reacción, ella la noto, por ello con la cara brillando en un nuevo tono de rojo, volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

"Naruto" muchos estuvieron de acuerdo. No era justo.

**#####**

**En una cabaña escondida en lo profundo del bosque cercano al puerto en el País de las Olas , Zabuza esta tratando de no gritar de dolor mientras su joven seguidor le acomoda los huesos del hombro derecho en su lugar.**

**-Tal parece Zabuza san que ese chico te ha dado la paliza de tú vida, te fracturó costillas, desencajó huesos y dejó su marca en varias zonas de tu cuerpo- dictaminó el ANBU.**

-Ese Chico sí que es rudo- dijo Asuma tras silbar admirado. Todos se habían enterado de la pelea de Zabuza y Kakashi, aunque la mayoría sabía que en el primer Round estuvieron parejos, fue más por el hecho de que el peliplata estuvo muy al pendiente del equipo siete que nada.

Si aún así, Dohko pudo ganarle a el espadachín…..

-Asi parece- se encogió de hombros Kakashi- aunque no me explico el porqué no lo mató.

**-Y bien Haku, ¿En cuanto tiempo voy a estar en forma?**

**-Con los cuidados adecuados y el reposo debido, podrás volver a luchar en tres semanas; sin embargo yo no te recomendaría el volver a pelear con ese chico, en esta ocasión podría matarte.**

**-Eso sólo fue porque me confíe, ese mocoso no tendrá suerte la próxima vez que nos veamos- sentencio el jounin esbozando una cruel sonrisa.**

-Vaya paliza- murmuró Kiba.

-Eso es juventud- comentó Lee.

-Es mi idolo- dijo el escuadrón Konohamaru.

-!Oigan!- reclamo Naruto.

**#####**

**Una vez instalados los shinobis de Konoha, Tsunami los llamó a cenar, Naruto y Dohko se deshicieron en halagos hacia la mujer, Sasuke comía meditando si las palabras del caballero no fueron una treta para obligarlo a venir y Sakura se preguntó como le hizo su anfritiona para hacer una comida así, dada la aparente condición del país.**

**Estaban a punto de terminar cuando un niño de no más de diez años los vio enojado.**

-Aqui vamos- dijeron a coro, jounin y Genin del equipo siete.

**-Vayanse ahora , a menos que quieran que Gato los mate- advirtió fríamente el niño al equipo 7- De nada servirá que se crean héroes, Gato vendrá y los matara a todos; los héroes no existen.**

**-Pidió disculpas por la actitud de mi hijo…**

**-Jajaja, ¿Te crees alguien especial? ¿O supones que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien?. Para que lo sepas niño, a mi mamá la asesinaron frente a mis ojos cuando tenía seis años de edad frente a mi. Al menos tú conociste a tu padre y aún tienes a tu madre, Yo en cambio no conocí a mis padres biológicos y a mamá la asesinaron cuando era un niño. Y si quieres saber algo más gracioso, la mayoría en la aldea de donde vengo me odia con ciega fe.**

**Con permiso, me voy a entrenar con los ejercicios de Shaka sensei.**

-Pues parece que esa versión tuya es más madura- mencionó Shikamaru.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sobretodo el equipo siete, aunque con modos similares, ese Naruto fue más maduro que el suyo.

**Naruto se levantó de la mesa y se fue al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa del constructor, todos se quedaron impávidos por las palabras del Uzumaki, Dohko al final rompió el silencio en el comedor.**

**-Pequeño, las palabras de Naruto quizá fueron rudas, pero el consejo que ocultan en ellas es cierto y sincero, todo lo que dijo sobre su vida no son inventos o exageraciones; cuando lo conocí hace cinco años, hirieron a su mejor amiga por defenderlo de un par de aldeanos que trataron de apuñalarlo y esa amiga sigue sin despertar. Mi alumno a pesar de todo el dolor que ha vivido trata de verle el lado positivo a la vida y sigue adelante.**

**Sakura, Sasuke, mañana iniciamos el entrenamiento nuevo.**

-¿Q...u..i..quien es la que está en coma?- preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki.

-Ayame Ichiraku- respondió Solemnemente Shin- como oíste, lleva cinco años en coma.

-Eso me parece muy raro- mencionó la Sanín- veo imposible que una puñalada pueda dejar en coma a alguien.

-Bueno, no es un coma como tal- aclaró Shin- en ese mundo, para poder llegar por una circunstancia que no voy a decir, Athena tuvo que enviar las almas de sus hombres y usar los cuerpos de recién fallecidos.

Eso sí que mortifico a Naruto y por ello, el Observador acotó- pero, una vez que cumplan su misión, esas personas volverán a su cuerpo.

"Al menos aquí, Ayame jamás ha estado en peligro real" pensó Naruto que se sintió como tonto al envidiar tanto a su contraparte.

**#######**

**En las cinco antiguas montañas un caballero de Libra de cuarenta y cinco años se encuentra meditando, hacían ya 27 años que Dohko por ordenes de Athena vigilaba la prisión donde encarceló a los espectros del ejército de Hades que murieron en la última guerra Santa.**

-Ese bomboncito no se ve de esa edad- se relamió los labios de forma sensual Anko al ver al caballero de Libra en su verdadera apariencia.

-Se ha de conservar bien- mencionó Kurenai sonrojada.

No era la única que estaba así, la Sanín y Tenten también estaban en ese mismo barco.

**Se encontraba meditando cuando sintió una presencia, al abrir los ojos vio al pie de la cascada donde solía meditar a una bonita mujer de alrededor de 28 años que vestía con un overol y botas mineras y que usaba una gorra de maquinista que apenas podía cubrir su larga cabellera verde.**

-Esa debe ser Kurumi- dedujo Asuma- eso significa que es un vistazo al pasado.

-Si, más o menos, esto ocurrió hace doscientos años- aclaró Shin.

**La mujer tenía un par de hermosos ojos grises y una atractiva figura.**

**Al caballero de libra le extrañó ver a la mujer y le preguntó la razón por la que estaba ahí.**

**-Mi esposo y yo venimos como parte de la partida británica para la construcción del ferrocarril en el pueblo vecino, lamentablemente mi esposo falleció en un accidente. He oído los rumores acerca de un poderoso guerrero que habita en estas montañas y he venido a buscarlo.**

**-¿Y qué harías si lo encuentras?**

**-Quisiera que me entrenara, deseo ser fuerte, al regresar a mi país quiero ser capaz de proteger a los débiles en mi lugar de origen.**

**Si bien a Dohko le pareció un motivo noble no lo creyó válido, por lo que mando por un tubo a la mujer quien le rogó prácticamente un año hasta que el caballero accedió a entrenarla.**

-Buena estrategia- elogió Anko- ella si que sabe seguir el manual de seducción para abatir a los blancos masculinos.

-Lastima que eso no lo enseñan en la academia- concordo Kurenai.

"La lista sigue y sigue" pensó la Sanin.

Al menos ella algo bueno y tangible estaba sacando de ello.

**Pasaron tres años y en ese tiempo Dohko término enamorado de Gabriel, la británica se ganó su amor por ser una mujer amable, decidida y valiente, además para alegría del caballero tal parecía ser que era correspondido, se llegó a plantear el pedirle a Shion que buscara a un reemplazo para el, pues planeó retirarse como caballero para vivir con su alumna.**

**Una tarde Dohko y Gabriel estaban en la cima de la cascada tras realizar el entrenamiento, Dohko mantenía entre sus ropas oculto un anillo de oro forjado por su amigo Shion, habían finalizado el entrenamiento de Gabriel por lo que ella se iría, a menos que el veterano caballero encontrara una forma de hacerla quedarse y¿ que mejor forma de hacerlo que pidiéndole matrimonio?**

**Eso fue justamente lo que el caballero hizo, esperaba la respuesta de Gabriel quien se quedó en un aparente estado de Shock del que salió estallando en carcajadas y con lágrimas que el Caballero interpreto que fueron causadas por la risa.**

**-Tonto caballero de Athena, ¿En verdad creíste que me había enamorado de ti?- Gabriel lanzó un rayo de hielo a Dohko similar al polvo de diamante que al impactar en su brazo derecho se lo congeló- Yo Kurumi de la estrella celeste de la rareza Yuki Ona jamás me rebajaría a enamorarme y mucho menos a hacerlo de un asqueroso caballero Dorado que?**

**-¿Por qué fingiste este tiempo? Preguntó con la voz quebrada el antiguo caballero.**

**-Lady Pandora y algunos espectros sobrevivimos a la guerra santa, mi señora me envió a matar al carcelero de mis hermanos, creí que sería divertido jugar contigo antes de matarte- dijo Kurumi preparando su próximo ataque- ahora ¡Muere! ¡Vendaval de Ptolomea¡**

-Eso es Hyoton- se maravillaron muchos al ver el Ken helado de la espectro, avanzando de forma voraz hacia el Caballero de Libra.

**Una corriente de aire gélido atrapó a Dohko y lo azotó contra una pared rocosa, el caballero dolido hizo estallar su cosmoenergia y contraatacó a la espectro.**

**-!El ataque de los cien dragones de Rozan ¡**

-Sugoi- tenían la mayoría de los hombres corazones en las pupilas.

Pero…. El medio Uchiha y el emo vengador que habían sacado sus Sharingan a relucir, se decepcionaron por ser incapaces de copiar la técnica.

"Supongo que por ser hologramas, no funciona el Sharingan" pensaron ambos,estando equivocados.

**Los dragones se lanzaron hacia Kurumi quien simplemente cerró los ojos aguardando su muerte.**

**"Perdoname Dohko, yo tambien te amo" fue el último pensamiento de la bella espectro antes de ser impactada por la técnica de su amado.**

Los varones oyeron sollozos, al ver discretamente a su alrededor, muchas de sus conocidas, sobre todo Ino y Shizune lloraban como Magdalena al ver el amor trágico entre el caballero dorado y la espectro.

Sobretodo Shizune , ella jamás había tenido que seducir a alguien para matarlo, pero supuso que debió ser horrible para ella, ya que terminó enamorada de Dohko.

**#####**

**Naruto entrenó hasta muy entrada la madrugada con Kurama algunos jutsus de aire y rayo, alrededor de las dos de la mañana su biju obligó a su contenedor a dormirse ya que era lo más recomendable, debido al momentáneo arranque de furia del ojiazul; quedándose también el zorro profundamente dormido a medio bosque.**

-¿Que es un Biju?- preguntó Kiba a Kurenai.

Los adultos se tensaron al igual que Naruto y eso fue lo que mejor notaron Shikamaru y Shino, sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Lo que sea un Bijuu, es la razón por la que en la aldea odian a Naruto- aseguró Shikamaru- no traten de negarlo, su postura y actitud me confirma que es el motivo. Y dado que Naruto nacio el día en el que el Kyubi atacó la Aldea, eso me dice que está relacionado al Kyubi.

Lo que significa una de dos cosas, Naruto es como Gaara o la gente cree que es como Gaara.

-Él es como Gaara- confirmó Neji- cuando peleamos en los exámenes chunin, Naruto mencionó que estaba muy equivocado al creer que él no sabía lo que era tener un sello que definía tu vida. - entonces el volteo hacia él y sorprendente, le hizo una reverencia- Gracias por haberme hecho ver que yo soy dueño de mi destino.

-Naruto…..- susurró Hinata al ver la muestra de solidaridad de su primo, sin poder evitar sonreír por ello.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Tenten.

-Tengo algo de experiencia en cuanto al sellado, así que se la diferencia entre un arma y el pergamino que la contiene- dijo ella mientras también le hacia una reverencia- si es verdad que tienes a ese Zorro sellado, eres un héroe.

A este punto, Naruto estaba comenzando a llorar.

Entonces Kiba fue el siguiente en acercarse a él….. y le dió un derechazo.

-¡Oye¡- reclamo indignados Lee- ¿Que rayos te pasa?.

-Eso fue por no confiar en nosotros- le aclaró Kiba- me ofende que yo y en general, los demás seríamos tan idiotas como para seguir la corriente.

Entonces los casi todos los demás se acercaron, incluso Konohamaru y sus amigos y le hicieron una reverencia.

No era justo que a Naruto lo tratarán así.

-Y Kiba- Naruto le devolvió el golpes- no llevo un año conociendo ese secreto.

Cada que le pregunté al viejo, él me decía que no sabía porque me trataban asi.

Ninguno de los adultos en la sala se atrevió a decir algo, Kakashi y los demás vieron orgullosos a sus pupilos, los demás sonrieron al ver la reacción de los demás.

Solo Sasuke sintió envidia de que Naruto tuviera el poder que él ansiaba, pero eso le daba una idea, una donde posiblemente sin ayuda de Orochimaru podría lograr sus objetivos.

"¿Me preguntó, que ocurrió para que acceda a trabajar con él mocosos" pensó el Biju que sintiendo curiosidad, estaba viendo todo sin que nadie, excepto Shin, supiera de ello.

**Alrededor de las seis de la mañana una joven que traía un canasto despertó al Uzumaki para que no Pescara un resfriado.**

-¡Lo sabía, no había manera de que fuera varón¡- exclamó Triunfante el Uzumaki.

-Infinitas posibilidades- comentó Shin casualmente.

**-No te preocupes, Yo nunca me enfermo, de veras- comentó despreocupadamente haciendo sonreír a la joven- A todo esto¿ Que haces en el bosque?**

**-Recolectó plantas medicinales para ayudar a un amigo, un grupo de shinobis lo emboscaron y lo dejaron malherido.**

-Asi que por eso reaccionaste así por su muerte- entendió al fin Sakura el porque le afecto tanto la muerte de Haku.

Naruto simplemente asintió, recordar eso le dolería.

**-Lo lamento…**

**-Veo que también eres un shinobi y uno fuerte, ¿para que quieres ser más fuerte?- preguntó curiosa la chica.**

**-Para proteger a los que amo, dos personas muy importantes para mi sufrieron porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas.**

**-Entonces te volverás muy poderoso- vaticinó con convicción la muchacha- cuando uno trata de proteger a alguien muy importante adquiere una fuerza que excede por mucho sus expectativas, sin duda lograras tu meta.**

-Pues fue un buen vaticinio si tomamos en cuenta lo que ha logrado- le comento Asuma a los demás adultos ahí presentes, los que no negaron sus palabras.

**-Oye mocoso, no quiero arruinarte la cita, pero esa chica es el ANBU que atacó a Zabuza- lo alertó el Biju.**

-Me preguntó ¿Como lograría el Gaki que el Zorro acceda a ser civil con él?- se preguntó el Sanín Sapo en voz alta. Definitivamente debería ver si ese método lo veían en otro de esos mundos para replicarlo.

**-Gracias por tus palabras…**

**-Haku; me llamó Haku.**

**-Yo soy Naruto, Haku es un lindo nombre para una señorita.**

**-Soy varón.**

**-Aja, y yo soy un vejete pervertido que escribe porno barato que trató de hacer pasar por arte.**

-¡Maldito mocoso, ten más respeto por mi arte¡- explotó muy indignado Jiraiya.

-! Arte mis polainas¡- se defendió el Uzumaki- mi otro yo tiene toda la razón.

Las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que Jiraiya tuvo que aguantarse.

**Jiraiya estaba en una de sus famosas investigaciones cuando estornudo estruendosamente, causando que las mujeres que espiaba en las aguas termales lo descubrirán y le dieran la paliza de su vida, mientras él maldecía a niños ignorantes que no aprecian el arte.**

-Maldito pervertido- farfullaron las jounin en la habitación.

**Volviendo con Naruto le explicó que su aroma, tono de voz y movimiento de cadera no eran bajo circunstancia alguna de un hombre, haciendo reír a la chica por ser el primero en no caer en su mentira.**

-Y también es más inteligente- sonrió burlón Kiba.

-Vas a ver a la salida- no le hizo al aludido la más mínima gracia.

**-Bueno, me tengo que ir, una última cosa Haku, dile a Zabuza que Dohko sensei no pelo en serio, probablemente si lo hace, lo van a matar.**

**Naruto se alejó corriendo y la pelinegra se quedó helada al ver que todo el tiempo Naruto supo de su engaño.**

-A eso le llamo una salida- dijo Iruka, divertido por ese sutil método de intimidación.

**El ojiazul regreso a tiempo para el desayuno, que Tsunami estaba preparando junto a Dohko, desde el día anterior Kurama le había dicho que sentía una energía similar a la que emanaban su sensei y los otros caballeros, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que ella era del mundo de Dohko también.**

-¿Pues cuántos son?- Preguntó Jiraiya.

-Los doce más fuertes de su ejército- aclaró Shin.

**Y eso se reforzó cuando vio a la mujer y a su sensei preparar el desayuno como sin un par de amigos de toda la vida realizará una actividad en equipo.**

**-Así que la sospecha de Kurama de que la señora Tsunami es del mundo de usted era cierta- afirmó el rubio mirando de forma acusadora y con una sonrisa zorruna a la pareja- ¿de qué constelación eres guardiana?**

**-De ninguna, Yo fui una de las pocas espectro al servicio del señor Hades- contestó la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír ,dejando en shock a Naruto pues sus amigos le contaban seguido sobre su mundo y entre otras cosas le hablaron sobre los espectros de Hades y su enemistad con los caballeros de Athena, por lo que a la bella espectro le pareció natural la reacción del Uzumaki.**

**-!Ah¡! Un espectro, Dohko sensei reaccione, un espectro nos ataca¡- grito corriendo de un lado a otro del comedor haciendo cómicos aspavientos despertando a los ocupantes de la casa.**

-Sera más inteligente, pero no deja de ser Naruto- comento aburrido Shikaumaru, con senda gota de sudor.

-Aja- estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

**-Tranquilo, Kurumi es una vieja conocida, si; ella formó parte del ejército de Hades, pero no es nuestra enemiga. Tú mejor que nadie debería evitar juzgar a la gente por su reputación.**

-Touche- admitió Naruto.

**La declaración hizo sentir mal a Naruto por lo que le ofreció disculpas a Tsunami.**

**El constructor, su nieto y sus compañeros bajaron y desayunaron, tras reposar la comida Dohko les pidió acompañarlo al lugar que usarían para entrenar, Tsunami decidió acompañarlos, pues Tazuna e Inari fueron a pescar para poder hacer una buena cena, ya que debido a la situación actual del País, la gente por lo común sólo comía una vez al día a menos que pescara algo.**

**El grupo llegó a un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, en el claro había un pequeño riachuelo y una caída de agua de 15 metros de cristalina corriente.**

-Bueno, tal parece que ALGUIEN, para este punto ya nos había enseñado el ejercicio de caminar por los árboles- acusó Naruto, mientras que Kakashi sonrió nervioso.

**En el lugar ya estaba lo necesario para entrenar, rocas de distintos tamaños en montones iguales se encontraban en el campo y había al menos diez enormes bloques de piedra colocados alrededor del claro.**

**-Bien, para este entrenamiento lo primero que deben saber es que deberán olvidar lo que han aprendido hasta ahora, al menos, la mayoría de las cosas que saben-comenzó a explicar Dohko- por principio de cuentas deberán olvidar todo lo que saben sobre el chakra para usar un concepto diferente sobre el mismo sustantivo**

-Eso ¿Siquiera es posible?- se preguntaron todos en voz alta y decidieron poner atención.

**-¿No se supone que saber que es el Chakra es esencial para poder convertirse en ninjas?- pregunto Sakura confundida.**

**-Ciertamente, sin embargo el concepto del Chakra es un concepto incompleto- mencionó Tsunami para desconcierto de Sasuke y Sakura- así que les planeas enseñar a usar el 100% de su habilidad enseñándoles sobre la Cosmoenergía.**

-¿La que?

-Ya lo verán.

**-Así es.**

**-¿Y de qué nos sirve aprender otro nombre y su definición sobre nuestra energía interna?- preguntó Sasuke incrédulo de la lección de Dohko.**

**-Porque entender el concepto básico me hizo mejorar bastante en la academia- respondió por su Sensei el Uzumaki, quien preguntó emocionado al caballero- ¿Piensas incluso mostrarnos el séptimo sentido?**

-¿El que?

-Que a su debido tiempo.

**\- Todo a su tiempo Naruto, bueno primero quiero que cualquiera de ustedes defina el concepto de Chakra.**

**-El chakra es la energía vital de los seres vivos, es la unión de la fuerza de vida y el poder mental de las personas y de las invocaciones.**

-Genio y figura frentona,genio y figura- se burló Ino.

-Muy graciosa Inopuerca- se indignó la pelirrosa

**-No esperaba menos de ti Sakura- felicitó el sensei- pues bien eso es incorrecto, toda su vida han sido enseñados con una definición limitada, es como si alguien les enseñara que no deben mezclar sustancias de naturaleza distinta y por ello toda su vida se han abstenido de mezclar el carbono que es fuego con el hierro que es tierra. Pero una concepción diferente de la materia les ayuda a que sean capaces de fabricar latón, bronce o acero, mezclando los elementos de aparente naturaleza opuesta.**

**Pues bien, lo mismo ocurre con el Chakra.**

-Pues si es una teoría interesante- admitió Kurenai

**Ahora Naruto, serias tan amable de definirnos qué es la cosmoenergia,**

**-El cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que componen la vida de un ser vivo, el cosmos es un universo dentro de cada uno de nosotros, por lo tanto tiende a ser infinito.**

-Traías un apunte- se burló Kiba.

-A la salida- le recordó Naruto.

**-Muy bien, y a partir de hoy aprenderán a canalizar su energía con ese concepto- el sensei tomó una piedra y la depositó en la mano de cada uno de sus discípulos, para luego explicar - cuando usas tu cosmos pones tu vida literalmente en cada ataque; en el golpe que des o la técnica que uses pones toda tu fuerza, alma y mente, en cada golpe vas a matar.**

-Pues si, muy diferente a nuestros fundamentos- reconoció Jiraiya- ¿Que habrá pasado para que el Sensei accediera a que ese chico fuera el sensei del equipo siete?

Shin no dijo nada, por lo que todos entendieron que no lo iba a decir.

**Lo primero que vamos a hacer es destrozar estas rocas usando las manos así.**

**Dohko tomó en su mano una roca y cerró el puño despedazando la piedra al hacerlo.**

-¡Woow!- fue todo lo que la mayoría pudo decir.

**-Para lograr esto, deben de imaginar a los átomos que componen a esta roca y deben de tratar de irrumpir en su unión con su propia energía, al cerrar el puño la irrupción debe de obligar a la materia a separarse, de ese modo pueden destrozar la piedra sin esfuerzo.**

-¿Creen que podríamos hacer eso sí tratamos Gai Sensei?- preguntó el mini Gai.

-Yosh, estoy seguro que podemos- no le vio inconveniente el cejudo mayor- y de no ser así, le daremos cien vueltas a Konoha.

"Pero, no sería mala idea" pensaron muchos. No quitaba nada el intentarlo.

**Los gennin trataron de destrozar su roca en vano una hora , Naruto al tener más chakra y experiencia en ejercicios similares fracturaba algunas partes, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura fueron capaces de dañar la primer roca y veían cómo su compañero al menos progresaba ligeramente, al final un frustrado Uchiha arrojó su roca al piso y miró furioso a Dohko.**

**-!Es una charada¡! Todo lo inventó para traernos aquí!- exclamó furioso el pelinegro.**

-Que buena pataleta- se burló Naruto- pareces un crío.

Sasuke solo bufó molesto, no creyendo que actuará así.

**Tsunami recogió la misma roca que tenía Sasuke y ante la mirada atónita de él y de la pelirrosa hizo añicos el material sin esfuerzo alguno y tomo otra roca que apenas cabia en su puño y la desmorono de la misma manera.**

**-Iré a ver si mi padre y mi hijo ya volvieron- sonrió Tsunami como una niña que acababa de hacer una gran travesura.**

**Los estudiantes del caballero dorado tenían la quijada en el piso y los ojos como platos, dentro de Naruto, Kurama y él estaban en la pradera del biju tirados en el suelo riendo a carcajadas por la forma "Sutil" de la espectro de defender a Dohko.**

**"Te pasaste Kurumi" penso con los ojos como puntitos y una gota de sudor en la cabeza el antiguo maestro.**

-Pues si, fue una buena broma- admitió asintiendo enfáticamente el rey de las bromas de Konoha.

**Gracias a la demostración de la azabache, el Uchiha trató de completar al menos una vez el ejercicio, sin embargo como ocurrió con los ejercicios de control de Chakra, Sakura nuevamente comenzó a progresar más que él enfureciéndolo nuevamente, si bien la pelirrosa lo notó, en esta ocasión decidió ignorarlo.**

**Por su lado el ojiazul que ya en el pasado había tratado de realizar ese ejercicio con Aioria ,al final logró destruir una roca siendo felicitado por la pelirrosa y enojando nuevamente a Sasuke por no ser él quien completó el ejercicio primero.**

**"Hice bien, si fuera buen sensei en vez de malgastar su tiempo en esos dos, lo debería usar para entrenarme a mí que soy la elite de la aldea" Pensó el pelinegro viendo cómo logró su compañero romper una segunda roca en el tercer intento.**

….

-Si te creo capaz- rompió el silencio el Uzumaki.

-¿A qué viene eso?- enfureció el Uchiha.

-Vamos, si no fueras el favorito de Kakashi Sensei, apuesto que pedirias alguien para que te entrene- argumento el Uzumaki- si no fuera así, habrías accedido a que Kakashi sensei al menos me dejara material para trabajar en los exámenes chunin.

Y con ese argumento, Sasuke se tuvo que callar y los adultos fulminaron al peliplata con la mirada.

"Parece que el objetivo de esta ocasión es hacerme quedar mal" sudo frío el medio Uchiha.

**#######**

**Las únicas mujeres en casa del constructor estaban caminando con una canasta del mandado cargada por Sakura, a través de las calles de la ciudad costera.**

**La kunoichi pensaba en la espectro, no entendía porque alguien que aparentemente podía luchar contra los matones de Gato no lo había desafiado, descartaba el miedo ,pues la mujer irradiaba confianza y valentía y no dudaba que sí su familia estaba en problemas moriría por salvarlos, el misterio la consumía y se movía mecánicamente mientras cargaba las escasas compras que la mujer iba adquiriendo.**

**Caminaron un rato más, iban al último punto de compras y por fin la mujer dio pie a la Kunoichi para sacarse su duda.**

**-Este…. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Inició tímidamente la ojijade.**

**-Ya me la hiciste- mencionó Tsunami tras hacer una adorable risita- dispara, te responderé lo que sea.**

**-¿Si es tan fuerte porque….**

**-¿No salvé a mi esposo o he ayudado a vencer a Gato?- completo la mujer a lo que la kunoichi asintió- por un gran trauma, no recordaba que era fuerte, mi padre no lo sabe de hecho, al ver a su sensei mis recuerdos dormidos despertaron, conozco a Dohko y al verlo mi memoria despertó- medio mintió la mujer.**

-Recuerdo bien que Kaiza San no era más que una figura paterna para Inari- recordó el Uzumaki en voz alta, a lo que los demás asintieron,. mientras Shin tenía cara de "Es en serio", a lo que rectificó Naruto- Ya entendí, infinitas posibilidades.

**Su tono y modo de hablar le indicaron a la Kunoichi que decía la verdad, eso la tranquilizó, internamente creyó que la razón era que se sabía débil ante Gato, sin bien le intrigó el trauma que pudo sufrir ella, lo dejó de lado, eso ya no era su asunto.**

**Caminaban de regreso y la azabache se topó con un par de conocidas, intercambio algunas palabras con ellas, pues las mujeres le trataban de convencer de que persuadieron a su padre de construir el puente ya que sería en vano, estaban convencidas de que el gánster no lo permitiría.**

**Sakura se alejó un poco para que su anfitriona arreglara sus asuntos, veía triste el aspecto de las personas y las calles, estaba viendo un viejo edificio de apartamentos donde una muchacha de su edad "esperaba a alguien" la muchacha era de cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos color chocolate y era de complexión delgada. La joven vestía una falda tableada que apenas cubría sus nalgas y usaba un ajustado top blanco con un moño que hacia resaltar su busto.**

-¿En serio no reconoces a una prostituta cuando la vez?- preguntó incrédula Anko, la mirada de Sakura le dijo lo que necesitaba saber- menudo asunto.

**La joven sintió que era observada y al mirar alrededor observo a una bella kunoichi de hermosos ojos color jade, y algo en ella hizo click, por lo que se acercó a ella caminando de manera sugerente.**

**-Un momento de diversión, aceptó armas, dinero o comida- dijo la joven cuando estuvo cerca de Sakura.**

**-¿...?- la pobre chica se quedó de piedra al oír la insólita proposición de la joven.**

**-lo se, no soy tan bonita, no tengo tus hermosos ojos,tu coqueta sonrisa y siendo franca mataría por tener tus hermosas caderas o largas y sexies piernas, pero por favor, no me rechaces, mis hermanitos no tienen que comer.**

-!YO NO BATEO PARA EL OTRO EQUIPO¡- Exclamó histérica la pelirrosa.

-!Sabía que lo tuyo era pura pose¡- exclamó Ino triunfante.

-Ino, si ella realmente es lo que dices- dijo el Nara aburrido- ¿Quién crees que sería su Crush?

Ino se puso azul y se alejó varios pasos de Sakura, por lo que aún más histérica, se defendió.

-Y MUCHO MENOS ME FIJARÍA EN TÍ.

**Aquel día en muchos sentidos sería inolvidable para la kunoichi. Sakura quien era insegura y escondía su miedo en una aura de confianza sobre todo en su gran inteligencia, por primera vez oyó un comentario sobre ella que sí podría juzgar como imparcial y para su sorpresa la joven que era realmente atractiva( si uno ignoraba las marcas que ya comenzaba a dejarle la desnutrición) le hacía cumplidos sobre su figura. A eso le tenía que sumar el hecho de que se le acercó por necesidad… Dudó si la necesidad fue lo que hizo que le hablara así, sin embargo otra voz femenina la sacó de sus reflexiones.**

-eso era privado- acuso Sakura fulminado a Shin con la mirada.

-A mi ni me digas- se defendió- la que acaba de admitir implícita que si es así, fuiste tú.

Y entonces , Sakura se dió cuenta de su error y deseo que se la tragara la tierra.

Así que las personas en la habitación decidieron poner atención a las imágenes, ignorando el incómodo momento.

**-Kaya, ¿que diría Bellemere si te viera haciendo esto?- señaló Tsunami a la joven- sabes que no me molesta compartir la cena contigo y tus tres hermanos. Donde comen dos comen seis.**

**La chica bajó la vista apesadumbrada; sin embargo no falta el zoquete que rompe los momentos.**

-Esos nunca faltan- dijo con ironía Anko.

**Un ninja de la Hierba de paso por el país, vio a Kaya le preguntó por su tarifa, la muchacha le dijo que termino por hoy y el hombre furioso me trató de dar una bofetada que jamás recibió la rubia, pues Tsunami tomó el brazo del tipo y para terror del shinobi y asombro de Kaya, Tsunami le congelo el brazo.**

**-!Esto no se va a a quedar así perra¡ yo…..**

**-Nieve polvo- Tsunami hizo un ademán parecido a mandar un apasionado beso y una fina corriente de aire frío se sintió de repente, el ninja sintió rápidamente como sus piernas se entumian, después su brazo y comenzó a tener los síntomas de la hipotermia que le quitaría la vida.**

-Esa versión de Tsunami San , si que es de temer- silbo admirado el Uzumaki.

Nadie refutó esa afirmación.

**-Uff, necesito entrenar para recuperar mi condición, mi nieve polvo lo debió matar en seis segundos y no en veinte- La mujer como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió a unas anonadadas Kaya y Sakura- vendré al rato a traerles de comer; Sakura, regresemos, ya es un poco tarde.**

**La espectro y la Kunoichi regresaron sin ver la sonrisa de ilusión y esperanza que embellecía el rostro de Kaya mientras pensaba melancólica.**

**"Nami, Ussop, Nojiko ojalá estuvieran aquí para ver como dentro de poco el reinado del terror de Gato llegara a su fin"**

El holograma desapareció, sorprendiendo a todos por ello.

-¿Y nos vamos a quedar sin saber qué pasó después?- preguntó Anko indignada.

-Pues si- dijo el Observador con descaro- no controlo ni el tiempo que podemos ver o el cuándo y dónde- admitió Shin.

-Asi que solo serán chispazos, momentos en específico- adivino Shino.

-Pues podríamos probar suerte más adelante, ahora no hay manera de ver qué pasó después- aclaró Shin- no garantizo nada, pero podríamos volver a uno de los mundos anteriores que visitemos más adelante.

Eso fue bueno, quizá un mundo pícara su curiosidad y sería bueno volver a él.

**Y corte.**

**Pero eso no va a pasar en el primer mundo porque es un One shoot.**

**Use en el primer mundo, como base un fic en el que me he inspirado, Pero… la mayoría son reacciones mías.**

**Como ven, es fácil de escribir, por aquello de que básicamente son reacciones.**

**De ahí que haga el experimento de ver cuántos puedo subir en una semana.**

**Así que aquí vamos, tres capítulos en siete días.**

**Aunque dependerá también de la longitud de los Fic a reaccionar.**

**Por cierto, el Fanfic usado en esta ocasión es mi primer Fanfic, Soul of Ninja, por si acaso lo quieren leer.**

**También aclaró que iré poniendo al final el Fanfic y el capítulo en el que me detuve a ver.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros**_


	4. Mi novia viene de una película de terror

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Los Fanfic son propiedad de sus autores, yo solo los tomo con fin de hacerles publicidad.**

**Review.**

Se los debo por causas de fuerza mayor.

**Comenzamos.**

-¿Alguien quiere hacer una escala técnica, ir al tocador….?- preguntó Shin, pero nadie tomo su palabra en consideración- bueno, en fin, cuando quieran, al fondo a la derecha.

-¿Que mundo es el siguiente?- Preguntó Moegi.

-Bueno, danos suerte- puso el orbe en sus manos.

Entonces la imagen mostró un paisaje que nadie supo reconocer, era una gran ciudad cosmopolita, rodeada de montañas.

**En una tranquila y normal ciudad, un joven empleado se dirigía a una reunión con sus amigos en el hogar de otro. El chico era de cabello rubio en puntas, tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes de zorros y sus ojos eran azules con un brillo lleno de vida. Su complexión era normal, pero atlética por sus actividades físicas. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki su vida era la de un joven adulto normal, sin complicaciones, ni preocupaciones y mucho menos una relación. Después de caminar un buen rato, llego al departamento de su amigo de la infancia Sasuke. En el lugar ya estaban algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.**

-Vaya, si estás hecho a mano- se admiró Anko al ver una versión adulta de Naruto.

-Debo coincidir, no estás nada mal- concordo Ino sonrojada.

-N..Na.. Naruto kun- se sonrojo de un tono desconocido de rojo la ojiperla al ver a Naruto, pero le entristeció ver que no era nada de él en este mundo.

-Te ves bien amigo- le dijo Chouji al Nara.

-Parece una versión juvenil de su padre- admitió Asuma, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

— **Al fin llegas dobe – saludo un chico con cabello azabache y ojos negros – creí que no vendrías**

-Y Él tampoco se queda atrás- dijeron Anko, Ino, Sakura y Tenten al ver al Uchiha adulto.

-Por si no lo han notado, estamos en el cuarto anillo, el de los mundos alternos- aclaro Shin- y na característica notable de este, es que además de no haber Shinobi, la tecnología es mucho más avanzada.

— **Sabes que nunca falto a una fiesta Sasuke-teme, de veras – respondió el saludo el rubio – además, necesito algo para distraerme del trabajo**

— **Tanto trabajo me fastidia – hablo otro amigo llamado Shikamaru**

-Alterno o no, esos tres no cambian- murmuró Shizune a su Sensei que asintió divertida.

— **Bueno, olvidemos eso y vamos a celebrar – dijo otro tipo con rasgos caninos llamado Kiba**

-Soy todo un galán- se jactó Kiba al ver si versión adulta, pero nadie le hizo el menor caso.

**Unas horas después, la reunión siguió con normalidad y con sus leves excesos. El ambiente era tranquilo con todos los presentes. Naruto se encontraba conversando con sus amigos sobre cómo habían terminado con sus empleos en una oficina normal, pero como anhelaban tener más en la vida. Pero algo que si deprimió al rubio, es que era de los últimos en tener una relación, cosa que los demás alardeaban con lujo de detalle y burla.**

-¡Al fin, un mundo donde Naruto no es genial¡- canto triunfal Kiba.

-¿En serio es en lo que te fijas?- preguntó Anko molesta.

-Bueno, eso es lo principal- se defendió el Inuzuka.

-Problematico- se lamentó Shikaumaru- ¿Porque no fui precisamente Yo, la versión que vive en un mundo donde aparentemente, no hay ningún Shinobi y parece que se goza de paz?.

-¿Ese mundo es Pacífico?- preguntó Tenten.

-Solo vean como lucimos todos, ninguno muestra el menor amago de tener la condición física de un jounin y ese apartamento está más en sinrionia con un decorado enteramente civil.

Para los adultos las palabras de Shikamaru cobraron mayor sentido, en el fondo, sintieron la misma Envidia.

— **Ya deberías buscarte una pareja Naruto – hablo Sakura, la novia de Sasuke - ¿Por qué no pruebas con Shion, la secretaria del jefe?**

-¡NOOOOOOO¡.

-¡SIIIIIII¡, TRIUNFO EL AMOR.

-Mi más sincero pésame.

-¿Oigan, a donde está Hinata-chan- termino el barullo el Uzumaki.

-Es verdad, veo a casi todos, incluso a ese Sasuke pirata, pero no veo a Hinata- noto eso también Ino.

— **Ella me da mala espina, siento que es una bipolar muy extraña – hablo el rubio mirando su reloj en su muñeca – por ahora, prefiero disfrutar de la vida**

— **¿Disfrutar de la vida? Pero si nunca haces nada divertido – hablo Sai, otro de los amigos de Naruto – siempre te mantienes ocupado en el trabajo y nada más**

-Definitivamente, no es como nuestro Naruto- mencionó Kakashi a sus amigos.

— **Si tienes algo que recomendarme, te escucho**

— **Ahora que lo mencionas – Sai busco entre su chaqueta, hasta que saco una caja como las de los DVD – mira esto, un amigo me lo dio hace como una semana, pero ya no lo he visto**

— **¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Naruto con duda - ¿No me digas que es una película para adultos?**

-Entre más veo ese mundo más me agrada- comentó el Sanín babeando, pero un golpe, cortesía de Kurenai lo mando una vez más a la lona

— **No, es un DVD que se supone esta maldito – respondió Sai con tranquilidad**

— **¿Te refieres a esa película rara que tiene imágenes aterradoras? – dijo Ino, la novia de Sai**

-Meh, no está tan mal- admitió Ino- Pero eso no significa que me he resignado Frentona.

-Apuesto a que esa es otra constante- le retó su aún rival de amores

— **Eso es solo una leyenda urbana – hablo Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza – dicen que si ves esas imágenes, tu teléfono sonará y una voz tenebrosa te dirá…**

— **"Siete días" – continuo Sai – y que después de 7 días, mueres**

— **¿Tú ya lo viste? – pregunto Naruto con nervios**

-Si se parece entonces un poco a Naruto- corrigió la opinión general Iruka- si hay algo a lo que él verdaderamente teme, es a los fantasmas.

-Mira nada más- dijeron Muchos con cierta malicia, una que puso a sudar frío al Uzumaki.

— **Sí, pero no me paso nada – dijo Sai – de hecho, lo vi junto con Ino**

— **Es verdad, las imágenes son espeluznantes y muy feas, pero no pasa nada, de hecho, ni siquiera recibimos una llamada o algo así – dijo la rubia con burla**

— **Entonces no lo necesito**

— **Lo sabía. Eres un miedoso – dijo Sai con burla, mientras Sasuke también se burlaba**

-Si lo eres- siguieron la puya Sasuke y Kiba.

-¡Que no lo soy¡- se defendió el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que su contraparte.

— **¡No soy un miedoso! – grito el rubio con enojo**

— **Pruébalo, mira el DVD y luego nos dices. Si no lo ves, entonces eres un miedoso de lo peor dobe**

— **Bien, lo hare – Naruto tomo el DVD con enojo – pero solo porque no tengo ganas de ver una película para adultos en estos momentos**

— **Pervertido – dijeron Sakura e Ino con enojo hacia el rubio**

-Ese es mi muchacho- dijeron a Coro Kakashi y Jiraiya, solo para ser mandados a la lona por primera vez y una vez más, cortesía de Shizune y Kurenai.

-No va a ocurrir eso en mi guardia- les amenazó Tsunade.

-Ni en la mía- siseó Kurenai, mirando a Anko que sudo copiosamente. Su amiga la conocía más de lo que pensaba.

**Esa noche, Naruto llego a su sencillo departamento con tranquilidad y un poco cansado. Se quitó su chaqueta y saco el DVD de su bolsillo. Dudo por un momento sobre mirar el video, pero quería probar que no era un cobarde. Así que preparo unas palomitas y puso el CD. En la pantalla, aparecieron diferentes imágenes muy extrañas y perturbadoras. Algunas mostraban a una chica con un vestido blanco y un cabello muy largo. Como las imágenes eran en blanco y negro era difícil distinguir el color de esa cabellera. Varias imágenes mostraban a la chica en una granja, luego muchos bichos e insectos, otras de ella saltando de un precipicio y otras más de ella peinándose frente a un espejo, sin mostrar su rostro. La última imagen en aparecer, era de una mujer con el cabello cubriendo todo su rostro y con unas ropas muy andrajosas acercándose a la pantalla y por último, una especie de aro blanco en medio de una pantalla negra. Y con eso, el video termino.**

-mami, quiero a mi mano- decían sorprendentemente en posición fetal, Kiba, Neji y Sasuke.

-No aguantan nada- se burló Konohamaru, siendo apoyado por Moegi, y por Udon, aunque él se notaba un poco asustado.

Sakura e Ino se abrazaban , Hinata estaba pegada a Naruto que estaba Blanco, siendo los únicos Realmente afectados por las imágenes.

— **Eso sí que fue raro – el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa mientras apagaba su pantalla – pero no es nada que una siesta…**

**En eso, el teléfono del departamento del rubio sonó, dándole un pequeño susto a Naruto. Este se acercó al teléfono con lentitud y nervios. Lo tomo y contesto la llamada mientras su mano temblaba al colocar el teléfono sobre su oreja.**

-! Naruto Kun- exclamó preocupada Hinata. Un universo con infinitas posibilidades, daba pie a que existiera un mundo donde el Uzumaki moría como personaje de película de terror.

-Mi más sincero pésame- dijeron varios a Coro.

— **¿Hola? ¿Quién…?**

— **Siete días – una voz femenina y ronca se escuchó del otro lado de la línea**

-Esa voz me resulta familiar- pensó en voz alta el Ojiazul.

— **¿Siete días? – el rubio se mostró curioso y decidió preguntar – pero ¿Es a partir de ahora o se cuentan hasta mañana?**

Todos menos Naruto se dieron una palmada en la cara por frustración.

-¿Qué?- los miro ofendido el Uzumaki.

— **¿Qué? No, se cuentan a partir de ahora – la voz era ahora más clara y se escuchaba como de una chica joven**

-Insisto, me suena muy conocida.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Naruto, a mi tambien me suena familiar- se sumó Kurenai al Uzumaki.

— **Pero, el viernes es día libre en la oficina, ¿Ese lo cuentas?**

— **Depende, ¿Qué se celebra?**

— **Es el Día de los Veteranos de guerra**

— **Entonces no**

-Solo a Naruto le pasarían esas cosas- se quedaron varios impavidos por el desarrollo de las cosas.

— **¡Oh vamos! Pero ese día te lo dan libre y además…**

— **¡Oye, te estoy dando 7 días para antes de morir! ¡Si no, te matare ahora mismo!**

-Pues parece que alguien redujo aún más su esperanza de vida- mencionó Jiraiya aún sin creer lo que veía.

— **Oye, tranquila. Por cierto, tienes bonita voz**

— **¡¿Qué?! – la voz se ajustó la garganta y volvió a ser ronca – ahora no**

— **Genial, puedes cambiar tu voz con facilidad, ojala pudiera hacer eso**

— **Años de práctica…**

…..

-¿Que?- se encogió de hombros Naruto por la mirada que varios le dedicaron- a mi tambien me gustaría hacer eso. Sobretodo si esa sexy voz puede volverse tan tétrica.

— **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

— **¿eh? ¡Eso no te importa!**

— …**y, ¿Qué traes puesto? – dijo el rubio con sonrisa traviesa**

— **¡Pervertido! – la voz se escuchó indignada y colgó**

— **¿Hola? – el rubio colgó el teléfono y miro el DVD - … mejor me voy a dormir**

-¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?- se jalo las cejas Gai.

-No tengo idea- admitió Asuma.

-Esta me la pagan en el receso- amenazó la Sanín al par de pervertidos- eso pasó por convivir con ustedes.

-Pero Hime, no fui Yo- se quejó el Peliblanco.

-Pero te encantaría- le reviró su antigua compañera.

**Después de eso, pasaron 7 días, en los cuales Naruto olvidó que había visto el DVD, aunque probó a sus amigos que no era un cobarde. En la noche del séptimo día, Naruto estaba en su departamento y revisaba unos números en su laptop con tranquilidad. En eso, sonó el teléfono de su departamento.**

-No quiero ver- se taparon varios los ojos.

— **¿Hola?**

— **Hola Naruto, soy yo Karin – hablo una chica desde la otra línea – oye, te tengo una oferta única…**

— **Si se trata de otra cita a ciegas, la respuesta es no – respondió el rubio con un poco de fastidio – sabes que no me gusta salir sin conocer primero a la chica**

— **Por eso debes salir, para conocer a la chica – continuó la chica con enojo – yo entiendo que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, pero debes salir y conocer chicas. Mi tía quería eso para ti.**

-¿Creen que esa sea otra constante?- preguntó con esperanza el Uzumaki.

Hasta ahora había sacado de ser así dos cosas, aceptación por lo del Kyubi y posiblemente familia de Sangre, no iban mal las cosas en general.

-Podría ser- tuvo la misma esperanza Karin.

— **Eso lo sé, pero sé que la indicada llegara en su momento. Por mientras, disfrutare de mi libertad, como ver la televisión…**

— **Naruto, una chica ideal no va a salir del televisor así como así…**

**En ese momento, la pantalla de Naruto se encendió mostrando la típica señal de interferencia.**

-Ya comenzó- varios volvieron a taparse los ojos nuevamente.

— **Karin, te llamo luego – Naruto termino la llamada y miro la pantalla con cierto miedo – eso no se ve todos los días**

**Naruto se acercó a la pantalla y la apago, pero esta se encendió de nuevo mostrando la misma interferencia. Cuando estaba a punto de desconectarla, un anillo blanco detrás de un fondo negro apareció enfrente de la pantalla. Naruto retrocedió un poco y después se sorprendió al ver una figura femenina que aparecía en la pantalla, la cual empezó a acercarse. El rubio empezó a retroceder hasta que termino sentado en el sillón de su sala. En eso, la silueta femenina empezó a colocar sus manos en la pantalla y con lentitud empezó a salir, entrando a la sala. Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, hasta que vio como la chica se puso de pie y quedo más que impactado. La chica tenía toda su piel de un color pálido, casi muerto. Su cabello era negro azulado, parecía mojado y le cubría todo su rostro. Pero lo que más dejo sin aliento al rubio, es que la chica tenía una figura muy linda y sexy, en especial porque usaba un vestido blanco totalmente rasgado y mojado, el cual estaba muy ajustado, haciendo resaltar sus piernas y su pecho.**

-¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS TÚ¡- Reconoció Naruto al fantasma

— **Oh por dios, tu… - Naruto no podía articular palabras hasta que se puso de pie - ¡Tu sí que eres una chica linda!**

-!NO ME JODAS!- exclamó casi todo el mundo.

— **¿Perdón? – la chica se sorprendió ante las palabras que dijo rubio - ¿Linda?**

-Si tiene un punto- concordo Anko- apuesto a que ella es la representación del dicho "cuerpo de tentación, cara de arrepentimiento".

-Ella tiene uno de los rostro más bellos que conozco- defendió el Uzumaki a la chica.

Eso sí que sacó a varios de balance.

— **Claro, tienes una figura muy sexy, y así mojada te vez muy atractiva**

— **Pero, ¿no me tienes miedo? – la chica estaba un poco incómoda con la mirada del rubio que la rodeaba – se supone que te asustarias de muerte**

— **Bueno, en un principio si me asustaste, pero tu atuendo sí que es sexy – el rubio le lanzo una mirada seductora, cosa que incomodo a la chica – me pregunto…**

-Pues si, todo indica que este par básicamente lo criaron- asesinaron Kurenai y Tsunade con la mirada al Sanín y al peliplata.

— **¡No espera! – la chica no pudo detener al rubio que apartó su cabello para ver su rostro**

**Naruto quedo totalmente embobado al ver a la chica. Aunque su rostro se veía un poco descuidado, como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Sus ojos parecían blancos, pero la verdad estaban aperlados, con un fondo lavanda que dejo embobado al rubio.**

-!QUUUUUEEEEE¡- Exclamaron sumamente sorprendidos la mayoría.

-Gaki, ¿Como sabías que era ella?- preguntó Anko curiosa.

-Pese a todo, había una nota de dulzura en su voz y solo Hinata-chan tiene una voz así- respondió el Uzumaki.

La aludida, solo sonrió de forma boba y se desmayó.

Shin que había permanecido en silencio, solo se limitó a Chasquear los dedos antes de que la ojiperla saliera de su desmayo.

La Sanín vio esto y se limitó a sonreír.

— **Tienes unos bonitos ojos – Naruto sonrió mientras se ruborizaba un poco**

-Naruto Kun, ¿Piensas que mis ojos son lindos?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Claro que lo son- contestó el Ojiazul- tus ojos son los más bellos dentro de las chicas en nuestro rango de edad.

"Chasquido"

-Esto se volverá costumbre- profetizó divertido Shin.

— **¡Kya, aléjate! – la chica apartó al chico para cubrir su rostro con sus manos – esto no debía pasar. A ver… - la chica se puso a pensar para buscar una solución – bien, empecemos de nuevo. En primera, debes asustarte conmigo**

— **Pero no quiero asustarme, sino impresionarme – Naruto soltó una risita ante la actitud de la chica**

— **Solo hagamos esto de nuevo – la chica movió al rubio hasta el sillón y se colocó frente a él – voy a volver a salir de la pantalla, y esta vez tienes que asustarte**

-Pues es más Naruto de lo que pensábamos- dijo Shino con senda gota de sudor.

-Aja- dijeron varios en las mismas.

— **Pero…**

— **¡Sin peros! Ahora, muéstrame tu grito de terror – la chica cruzó los brazos en espera**

— **Está bien – el chico aclaro su garganta para preparar un grito - ¡Uuuuhhhh, tengo miedo!**

-jajajaja- nadie pudo evitarlo, así era el Uzumaki.

-Esto es tan divertido- dijo rodando Anko en el suelo- y yo que pensé que veíamos un vídeo Snuff sobrenatural y esto parece más un chick flick.

— **¡Tómatelo en serio! – la chica se enojó ante la actitud bromista del chico – mira, volvamos a hacerlo, y esta vez…**

**La chica detuvo sus palabras cuando se acercó a la pantalla y se dio cuenta que no podía entrar en ella. Asustada, se puso en frente de ella, pero por más que intentaba, no podía entrar en ella, cosa que dejó un poco confuso al chico.**

— **¡¿Qué pasa?! – la chica estaba muy asustada - ¡¿Por qué no puedo entrar?!**

-Algo le debe de pasar a la Televisión- aseguró más que nada el Uzumaki.

-Lo dice el experto en lo paranormal- dijo el Uchiha burlón.

— **¿Está todo bien? – el rubio se acercó a la chica que intentaba entrar a la pantalla – si quieres un empujoncito…**

— **¡Pervertido! – la chica se ruborizo mientras se ponía de rodillas en el piso – esto no me había pasado antes, ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?**

— **Eso paso porque fallaste – de repente, una luz blanca cubrió la sala**

-¿¡Papá!?

-¡¿Lord Hiashi!?

**En medio de la sala, apareció un hombre que usaba una Yukata color negra y tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas y estaba tan pálido como la chica, pero si se veía más muerto.**

— **Hinata, fallaste en tu propósito – el hombre habló con una voz fantasmal**

— **Pero padre, yo no sé qué pasó… - la chica se puso nerviosa al ver al espíritu**

-Maldito Hiashi, ni en ese mundo deja en paz a la pobre- farfullo Kurenai molesta.

— **¿Padre? – el rubio estaba muy sorprendido ante las palabras que escucho**

— **Silencio ser viviente – el hombre silencio al rubio para seguir con su regaño – por tus descuidos, fallaste en tu meta de asustar a tu víctima y ahora, quedaste atada a este mundo porque él se enamoró de ti.**

-¡¿Que!?- Exclamaron Hinata y Naruto, antes de que ambos se desmayaran.

"Chaquido"

-N... Naruto kun- dijo de forma soñadora la ojiperla.

-H.. Hinata-chan- se sorprendió el Uzumaki de que en ese mundo, él se enamoró de Hinata.

— **¿Enamorar? ¡No, él no se enamoró de mí! – la chica miro como el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas - ¡¿Qué hiciste?!**

— **¡Yo no hice nada! – dijo el rubio muy sorprendido – digo, eres linda y sexy y además…**

-Esto sí que es un gran chisme- babeo Ino al ver el potencial de ese mundo.

-Y romántico- concordo Sakura.

— **Ya escuche suficiente – el hombre volvió a hablar – pero, como es tu primera vez que ocurre, entonces…**

— **Espere, ¿primera vez? – hablo Naruto muy confuso – pero mi amigo Sai me dijo que lo vio con su novia y a ellos no les pasó nada**

— **¡¿Qué dijiste?! – el espíritu miro como la chica se ponía muy nerviosa - ¡¿Dejaste a una pareja viva?!**

— **Pero padre, no me gusta matar parejas…**

-Y en definitiva, no deja de ser Hinata- dijeron sus conocidos.

— **¡Suficiente! – la chica se detuvo cuando su padre la interrumpió – Ahora estas atada a él. Si quieres regresar al DVD, tienes que asustar a este ser viviente y matarlo. Pero solo puedes matarlo de miedo, no de otra forma, ¡¿Entendiste Hinata?!**

— **Si padre – la chica agachó la cabeza sin poder protestar**

— **Y tú, ser viviente – el espíritu apunto a Naruto que estaba un poco nervioso por lo raro de la situación – más te vale que cuides de mi hija, hasta que te mate del susto, ¿Entendido?**

-Papá- Murmuró sonriendo un poco la ojiperla, igualmente, no era muy diferente de su padre, la protegía mucho, pero de forma discreta.

— **Sí, creo – Naruto estaba muy confundido, pero acepto la oferta**

— **Bien, buenas noches – el espíritu volvió a desprender un brillo y desapareció**

**Luego de eso, la chica sintió un brillo recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus poderes como espectro volvieron, pero no podía regresar al DVD.**

— **Entonces… - Naruto miro a la chica mientras soltaba una risita - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

— **¡Tonto! – la chica tumbo al sujeto al suelo con mucho enojo - ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?! ¡Me condenaste al enamorarte de mí!**

Un nuevo color de rojo nació ante los ojos de los ahí presentes, para desgracia de Hinata, Shin chasqueaba sus dedos más rápido de lo que su cerebro daba la orden de desmayarse.

"Me encantaría morirme ahora mismo" pensó Hinata Incapaz de ver a alguien a los ojos.

"A quien engañas, ella no se fijaría en ti" pensó el Uzumaki sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

— **Pero, es que eres muy linda – el chico sintió como la chica rozaba sus pechos con su cuerpo – y además, eres muy sexy**

— **¡Kya! – la chica se levantó mientras se cubría sus ropas rotas - ¡Te odio! ¡Ahora debo encontrar una forma de asustarte a como dé lugar!**

— **Bueno, tienes una ventaja de que soy un miedoso – dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano a la chica – por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y por lo que escuche, tu eres Hinata ¿Verdad?**

-Lo sabía- se jacto Kiba que por salud mental, dejo de lado lo que acababa de suceder.

— … **Hinata Hyuga – la chica solo se dio la vuelta mirando el departamento – supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que te mate del susto. ¿Tienes una habitación extra?**

— **No, vivo yo solo – el rubio abrazo a la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo – podemos dormir juntos, pero tal vez debas darte un baño y luego… - las palabras del rubio se detuvieron cuando la chica hizo crecer garras de monstruo en su mano - … o mejor me callo y duermo en el sofá de la sala**

-Confianzudo- murmuró Kurenai, mirando de soslayo a Ese par, que rogaba a Kami porque ese mundo dejará de mostrarse pronto.

-En defensa de Naruto- sorprendentemente Sakura lo defendió- tendrá muchísimos defectos, pero es un caballero con las mujeres.

Varios ahí sonrieron, parecía que Naruto estaba ganando mucho, y pensar que solo habían visto tres mundos.

— **Bien dicho, ahora si me disculpas – la chica se alejó del rubio y se dirigió al dormitorio – y más te vale que no me espies.**

**El rubio vio como la chica cerró la puerta y no le quedó de otra más que irse a dormir. Sin duda alguna, esa noche fue muy extraña e inolvidable para Naruto.**

La imagen desapareció, dejando a varios decepcionados por no ver que ocurrió después.

**Y corte.**

**El lunes o el martes salen "El destructor" y "Holly War" tuve que hacer cosas y de ahí que me retrase.**

**Ahora bien, en realidad, había dos propósitos para los capítulos anteriores, no lo diré, lo dejo a interpretación de cada uno.**

**Lo que si (Y una disculpa a Emperor92) es que de momento, Karin será la única "familia" que Naruto sabrá que tiene, a su debido tiempo, conocerá la identidad de sus padres, pero no será ahora. De ahí que modificará solo el hecho de que Karin solo dice Tía, sin dar nombres.**

**Por cierto, lo haré esporádicamente, pero haré una mini encuesta para saber que capítulo sigue….**

**Así que digan que Fic quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo:**

**Renace un amor Oscuro.**

**El Precio del Orgullo**

**Redención y Esperanza.**

**Tamashī no yugo será Fijo el siguiente capítulo a la votación, de ahí que no lo mencionara.**

**Por cierto, los fic o One shoot agregados son:**

**Redención y Esperanza.**

**Lazos irrompibles**

**El regreso de los padres.**

**Naruto Caos DXD.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror de Emperor92.**


	5. Misión Nami: duelo de espada

**Misión Nami: duelo de espadas.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Virus pirata.**

Votación recibida.

**Comenzamos**

-Mou, yo quería ver más- hizo un mohín la domadora de serpientes al ver que se iba a quedar con las ganas de ver que ocurrirá entre la sexy fantasma y el Gaki.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser- explicó Shin- ese mundo no permaneció mucho tiempo en sintonía con esta habitación, de ahí que ocurriera tan brusco el corte de ese mundo y del primero que vimos.

-¿Podemos volver a verlo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Los mundos que ya vimos pueden volver a aparecer- empezó a explicar- pero no puedo volver a ellos inmediatamente, podríamos intentar poner el cursor del orbe lo más cerca posible al mundo que vimos, pero al hacerlo, no hay certeza de que tengamos éxito. Así que, si deben saber dos cosas: No controlo el hecho de que nos lleve exactamente al mundo que ya visitamos, y si volvemos a él, es casi un hecho de que volveremos en un momento posterior. Dicho esto ¿A qué mundo quieren regresar?

Aunque todos estaban tentados a volver al mundo donde ocurrió esa confrontación con el Sanín, nadie se sentía capaz de resistir lo que vieron, nadie dijo ese mundo, pero a mano alzada, la mayoría voto por un pequeño margen de diferencia, por el mundo donde Kakashi no era sensei del equipo Siete.

Así que tras apuntar Shin, uso a Sasuke como "mano Santa" para que el mundo aparecería en la habitación.

No era el caso.

**Cuando los novatos de los equipos 7, 8, y 10 supieron de Naruto y Hinata ya realizaban misiones rango C y algunos B (Gracias a una chismosa), **

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Shin, el mundo no era el mismo.

-¿Que?- dijo él simplemente- no es exacto, nos acercamos bastante y creo saber que mundo estamos viendo.

-Y yo sé quién es la chismosa- murmuró Sakura, de hecho los conocidos de Ino también lo sabían.

-¡Oigan¡- reclamó molesta Ino al ver que todos la miraban de soslayo.

-Dijo que sabe qué mundo es- inicio Tsunade- ¿Que hay de particular en él?.

-Bueno, por principio de cuentas, aquí también existe el cosmos- inicio Shin- el mundo paralelo de la otra realidad que visitamos en esta que estamos ahora no está en un plano separado, el el mismo. De hecho, estamos viendo las cosas, cinco mil años en su futuro. El mundo donde el cosmos era la energía dominante, se extinguió hace cinco mil años y recién renació, con el regreso de el ser que ocasionó su final, indirectamente.

-¿Conquista?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Derrota, inicuo Shin el contexto, dejando en pausa la situación. Narrando como el Dios Hades perdió la guerra Santa, las consecuencias que esto trajo, así como también la trágica confesión de amor de su heralda, la bella Pandora que fue la primer mujer y que fue rescatada por el rey del Inframundo.

Así como su renacimiento en el mundo cinco milenios después…..

-Y nos va a salir con que Naruto es la reencarnación de Hades- dijo sarcástico Kiba.

-Bueno, no se los digo si eso te hace sentir mejor- fue mordaz Shin.

-!Noooo!- se lamentó Kiba- eso no es justo.

-Se llama Naruverso por algo- mencionó Shikamaru- así que entre más pronto lo aceptes, mejor.

-Ano… Shin Sama- inició tímidamente la ojiperla- ¿Quien es la reencarnación de Pandora?.

En el mundo que acababan de visitar, Naruto se enamoró de ella, esa trágica historia de amor … deseaba con su corazón, que en ese mundo también fuera ella, la reencarnación de la emisaria de Hades.

Shin únicamente la señaló mientras usaba la otra mano para Chasquear los dedos.

Haciendo que varios rodaran los ojos, parecía que una constante más, era que vayan a saber cómo, Hinata terminaba con el Uzumaki.

**se enfurecieron, como el Emo Uchiha y el perro pulgoso, que fueron con el Hokage a exigir una misión como la de los Dobes. Lamentablemente también fue la primera donde se arrepentían no por la dificultad, sino por su falta de entrenamiento y experiencia.**

-!Oye¡- reclamaron enojados Kiba y Sasuke al ser llamados así, teniendo el Uchiha, el respaldo de Sasuke también se unió a las quejas.

-¿Porque Naruto y Hinata estaban en un equipo aparte y quien es su sensei?- quiso saber Kakashi

-Los amigos de Hades hicieron un arreglo para que pudieran llevarlo de regreso al Inframundo a entrenar, regresaron a tiempo para la asignación de equipos tras saberse que Hinata era la reencarnación de Pandora, así que en la asignación de equipos, las esposas de los dioses Gemelos, Hypnos, dios del Sueño y Tánatos dios de la Muerte son las sensei de Naruto y Hinata.

-Ah, esposas….- mencionó Kurenai, ella al igual que Kakashi se sentía mal por no ser Sensei de Hinata.

**Pues resulta que el cliente mintió respecto la situación, pues en el trayecto aparecieron los hermanos demonio, Gozu y Meizu, los cuale atacaron a Kakashi despedazándolos con sus garras de hierro, Sasuke y Shikamaru vencieron a los hermanos demonio junto a Shino gracias a sus insectos. Kakashi resultó ser un tronco despedazado. Después Kakashi envió a uno de sus ninken a pedir refuerzos.**

-La misión a Nami no Kuni…. Otra vez- dijo algo hastiado el Nara- adivino, es una constante.

Shin asintió con la cabeza, lo que preparo mentalmente a todos al hecho de que posiblemente regresarían a ese País, una y otra vez.

**Mientras avanzaban por el camino, una gran espada pasó casi rozando las cabezas de los equipos, así pasa la misión de rango C a rango A. pues la espada se clavó en un árbol y sobre el mango estaba un ninja con la banda de Kiri rasgada a la mitad, tenia vendas en la boca y portaba playera y pantalón azul.**

-Vaya que Zabuza sabía hacer entradas- mencionó Tenten analizando al Espadachín, como gran amante de las armas, era una valiosa oportunidad de ver sana y salva a uno de los Siete espadachines de la niebla.

El equipo siete asintió de acuerdo con ella, en especial Naruto, pese a que fue un enemigo, el Uzumaki guardaba un profundo respeto por el shinobi renegado.

**-Vaya, vaya miren lo que me encontré, sí son ni más ni menos que Kakashi del sharingan el ninja que copio más de mil jutsus, Kurenai la dama del genjutsu y Asuma uno de los doce guardianes del Daimyo- dijo el renegado con una sonrisa marcada bajo las vendas de su cara.**

-Veo que su fama lo precede Sensei- comento Chouji a su jounin Sensei.

Konohamaru tenía estrellas en las pupilas al saber que su tío era tan famoso.

**-Zabuza Momochi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kakashi.**

**-Bueno lo único que quiero es al viejo borracho que están protegiendo, nada más- respondió al ninja copia.**

**-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por nosotros- respondió Kurenai con seguridad.**

-Asi sensei, demuéstrele quien manda- celebró Kiba la actitud de su Sensei.

Aunque ya habían tenido misiones rango C, no habían tenido realmente dificultades, ver a Kurenai peleando en serio, era algo que había deseado ver.

**-Si van a ser por las malas, que así sea- dijo para posteriormente realizar sellos manuales y decir- Suiton: jutsu ocultación de la niebla- después una niebla apareción, los gennin etaban aterrados por la técnica.**

**-Descuiden nada les pasara somos tres jounnin contra él- dijo Asuma, Kakashi se descubrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando su Sharingan, Asuma preparo sus sais para pelear Y Kurenai estaba preparando un genjutsu para atraparlo y eliminarlo fácilmente.**

-Bueno, alguien aparentemente sobre estimo al enemigo- dijo algo arrogante el Uchiha, por su propia experiencia contra Zabuza, las cosas saldrían bien sin la necesidad del equipo de respaldo.

**-¿Eso creen? Bueno, Jutsu clones de agua- dijo Zabuza y del lago cercano aparecieron cuatro clones que se lanzaron a los demás, Kakashi se lanzó a pelear contra el original. Asuma aunque tenía sus armas imbuidas con futon, le era difícil, pues el clon atacaba con la espada, además era también usuario Katon y en el terreno que estaba era débil contra el suiton. Kurenai se defendía sin tener la posibilidad de usar sus genjutsus. Los gennin a duras penas podían con el clon, pues este solo peleaba con taijutsu además que se defendía con su espada.**

-¿Decías?- dijo algo burlón Shikamaru, a él francamente siempre le cayó mal la sobrada actitud del Uchiha, era tan gratificante verlo tragarse sus palabras que no ocultó la sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocó ver aquello.

**Kakashi apenas podía seguir el movimiento de su oponente, sin embargo se defendia bien con un kunai de la espada de Zabuza.**

**-No lo haces tan mal, a pesar de tener mi espada decapitadora, pero veamos cómo lo haces con esto ¡Suiton: balas de agua!- dijo, para posteriormente un chorro de agua saliera de la boca del renegado, sin molestarle las vendas, el cual impactó lo envió al lago a Kakashi, Zabuza corrió hacia el lago y después realizó sellos -¡Suiton: jutsu prisión de Agua!- dijo para posteriormente atrapar al Kakashi en un burbuja de agua sin la posibilidad de moverse.**

-Va a ser difícil que te safes de esa, mi juvenil rival- opinión el cejudo mayor.

-Meh, he estado en peores- le restó importancia Kakashi.

**-Mejor ríndanse, porque de no hacerlo, el espantapájaros se quedara sin aire en poco tiempo- dijo con voz de victoria.**

**-¡Váyanse y protejan al constructor!- grito a los demás.**

**-¡No nos iremos sin ti Kakashi!- gritó Kurenai, la cual estaba empezando a cansarse por las embatidas del clon. Sakura, Ino y Yakumo estaban protegiendo al constructor, mientras los demás genins seguían peleando con el clon sin hacerle daño.**

-Pues no veo manera en la que salgamos de esa- dijo Kurenai que tomó nota de hacer acondicionamiento físico.

**-Bueno, ya me aburrí- dijo para posteriormente crear otro clon de agua y que este se lanzara contra el constructor, las chicas estaban aterradas por la intensión asesina que generaba el clon, estaba casi por llegar cuando se escuchó una voz masculina.**

**-¡Raiton: jutsu asesino eléctrico!- en el cual una esfera de electricidad se impacto en el clon que estaba por atacar al constructor, electrocutandolo y haciéndolo explotar. Todos pararon la pelea para ver el responsable de la técnica.**

-Llegada de superhéroe, nunca falla- dijo Lee al ver a Naruto y su equipo presentándose al campo de batalla.

Y cuando arribo perfectamente bien….

-!SIIIII!

-!NOOOOOOO¡

Exclamaron Kurenai y Anko.

-!Que demonios!- Exclamaron los demás.

Shin había dicho que las esposas de los dioses gemelos eran las encargadas de Naruto y Hinata…..osea que Anko.

-Dime que soy la esposa del Dios de la Muerte- pidió saber la pelipurpura.

-Anko de Bennu, esposa de Tanatos, dios de la muerte- aclaro Shin- y también Yugao de Mandrágora, esposa del Dios e sueño Hipnos.

-Que curioso que Yugao chan no esté con él- observó Gai- al parecer aquí hay una excepción.

Eso llamo la atención de los adultos, eso era una muy buena observación de La bestia verde.

-No es justo que Anko ya no sea soltera- murmuraron Shizune y Kurenai por lo bajo.

Mientras que la pelipurpura estaba encantada por su formidable marido.

**-Miren, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es nada más, ni nada menos que Zabuza Momochi, el demonio sangriento de la niebla, uno de los siete espadachines, portador de la espada decapitadora- dijo Naruto que venía llegando junto a su equipo.**

-Naruto se ve tan cool- Admitió Ino al ver al Uzumaki.

-Tienes razon- opinión Sakura.

Un aura oscura se sintió y al voltear las rivales de amores en dirección a la fuente, Hinata las veía de muy mala manera.

-Nada más decíamos- dijo Ino muy intimidada.

"Muy tímida, pero sabe marcar su territorio" pensaron la mayoría de las chicas ahí presentes.

**-Si que soy famoso, ¿Dónde quieres que te de mi autógrafo?- dijo con burla hacia Hades.**

**-Debemos ayudarlos, Hinata encárgate del clon que está jugando con los niños, Yugao apoya a Asuma con tu katana, Anko apoya a Kurenai- las chicas asintieron –Yo rescataré a Kakashi nii-san y me encargaré del original- dio las órdenes, las cuales respondieron.**

-Vaya Gaki, sí que tienes don de mando- silbo admirada Anko al ver como Naruto ponía orden en la situación.

"Naruto" pensó algo dolido Kakashi, al ver que había otra versión de él que si tenía la relación con Naruto que el deseaba haber tenido. Lástima de las malas decisiones que tomó.

-Mph,- gruñó Sasuke al ver otra vez, como Naruto lo superaba.

**-Hai- y todos salieron a cumplir su parte, los demás estaban asombrados por la muestra de don de mando que tenía Naruto. Hinata corrió hacia el clon que atacaba a los genins.**

**-¡Raiton: Jutsu asesino eléctrico!- dijo para igual que su prometido crear una esfera de electricidad, lanzándola contra el clon, el cual explotó por la corriente eléctrica.**

-Parece ser Neji, que esa versión de tu prima es mucho más fuerte que tu- dijo burlón Rock Lee .

-Parece- sonrió Neji, para desconcierto de sus compañeros.

El Hyuga estaba reconciliándose con su prima, si su combate se iba a dar, si tenía esa horrible actitud, ella no iba a salir mal parada y por eso se alegraba.

**Anko apoyo a Kurenai con sus Kunais y técnicas de serpientes, Yugao junto a Asuma repelieron al clon hasta hacerlo desaparecer.**

**Zabuza estaba parado en el agua, viendo como sus clones eran eliminados, Naruto corrió hacia él y realizó sellos muy rápidamente.**

**-¡Futon: Jutsu esfera de vacío!- grito para disparar de la boca tres esfera que iba directo al Nunkenin, el cual estaba en un predicamento, si no soltaba a Kakashi podría salir lastimado, caso contrario si lo liberaba este podría atacarlo y unirse a los demás, así que hizo lo mejor que su sentido común le dictó, soltó a Kakashi y salto para evitar los ataque.**

-¡Así se hace Naruto¡- ánimo Lee

-¡Por eso eres el jefe!- Exclamaron Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi.

-Parece que teníamos muy subestimado a Naruto- comento Shino.

-Ja, esta es una versión Cool de Naruto- gruñó Kiba- el nuestro no es así de genial.

**-¡Ha, fallaste te hace más experiencia!- dijo Zabuza.**

**-¿Quién dijo que mi intención era golpearte? Dispare las balas de viento para que soltarás a Kakashi nii-san de la prisión de agua- respondió Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados, excepto su equipo. Pues lo que dijo sobrepasaba al genio estratega de Shikamaru.**

-Nah, tampoco- dijo algo ofendido el Nara.

-En honor a la verdad, en nuestro enfrentamiento con Zabuza, aunque Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para liberarme, el plan para hacerlo fue en su mayoría planeado por Naruto- explicó Kakashi.

-No sea asi, Sensei- difirió Sakura- el plan fue obra de Sasuke Kun.

-A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke sigue cierto método y lógica- lo defendió Kakashi- el truco del Henge en la fuma shuriken, jamás se le habría ocurrido a Sasuke.

Tomando en cuenta, como les fue a Kiba y a Neji, todos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con él.

**-¡Maldito Dobe, yo debo tener ese poder, solo un Uchiha debe tenerlo!- pensó Sasuke con ira.**

-Yo no soy así- dijo avergonzado Sasuke porque el tono de sus pensamientos, lo hacía parecer un niño malcriado.

-Como digas- le dieron por su lado los chicos de los novatos.

-!No es así!- concoradon sus famaricas.

**-Bueno no importa, de todas formas voy matarte al igual que a tus compañeros- dijo preparando su espada decapitadora.**

**-¡No te hagas el héroes Naruto, déjame ayudarte!- exclamó Kakashi, sin embargo Zabuza corrió con su espada en mano con la intención de cortar en dos al Dios, sin embargo faltando algunos centímetros Naruto esquiva el corte,lanzando una patada a la cara de Zabuza, el cual retrocedió.**

-Si que es mucho más hábil y fuerte que tú- le señaló Shikamaru a Naruto que veía con admiración a su otro yo. Dado que era un Dios, no sentía envidia de su otro yo.

-Bueno, es un Dios, debería serlo- asintió el Uzumaki.

**Zabuza enojado prepara una técnica de agua.**

**-¡Suiton: jutsu gran cascada!- fue los que dijo para qué del lago una gran cantidad de agua se proyectara hacia Naruto.**

**-¡Suiton: jutsu dragón de agua!- grito Hinata para crear un dragón del lago e interceptar la técnica de Zabuza.**

-Woow- no sabía que Hinata podía ser tan fuerte- dijeron Ino y Sakura.

-Ella siempre se ha contenido- dijo Shino rompiendo por segunda vez el silencio- su carácter amable hace que se restrinja a si misma para no herir a nadie, pero realmente es muy fuerte.

-G...gracias Shino kun- dijo sonrojada la ojiperla.

**-¡Gracias Hinata!, mi turno- respondió el chico rubio realizando sellos manuales-¡Futon: Jutsu ira del tifón!- para después crea una corriente de viento con una patada circular, que se dirigía a Zabuza, el renegado se protegió con su espada, pero noto que en su piel aparecían pequeñas laceraciones por la técnica del chico. Así que corrió nuevamente hacia Hades con espada en mano.**

"Nota mental: pedirle a Asuma ejercicios de Futón" pensaron Kakashi y Jiraiya, Asuna estaba en el mismo canal, probablemente, Naruto aquí también tuviera esa afinidad.

**Los demás estaban asombrados, la pareja podía manejar Jutsus elementales, los cuales se catalogarían como rango A por su poder. El emo solo apretaba los dientes de enojo, por ver que unos don nadie fuesen mejor que él.**

-!Oye¡- Exclamaron ofendidos Kiba, Neji y Shino mirando de muy mala forma al Uchiha.

-Ese no era Yo- se defendió Sasuke.

-Mas te vale enseñarle algo de humildad a Sasuke- siseó Kurenai molesta al Peliplata que quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

**-¡Son bueno, mocosos!, pero ¿que tal serás para luchar con mi espada?- dijo para enviar tajos a Hinata y Naruto, los cuales esquivaban como en una danza, La pareja también contraatacaba con sus estilos, palma Buda en Naruto y Grulla con Hinata.**

**-¡Increible!, pensaba que ya no había usuarios del Kung fu- dijo, para después detener un par de palmas de los chicos con su espada, lo que asombro fue que la hizo vibrar por la fuerza que tenían. Zabuza aprovecho y lanzo un tajo a los dos siendo esquivados. La pareja se quedo en sus posturas, sabían que sino hacían algo serian derrotados, más no podían manifestar su cosmos.**

-¿Kung fu?- preguntaron Gai y Lee con corazones en las pupilas.

-Un estilo o mejor dicho una corriente de Taijutsu, de la que en ese mundo, quedan pocos usuarios, siendo Dohko el mejor de ellos .

-Si eso fue hace cinco mil años- inicio Shikamaru- ¿Cómo está vivo Dohko?

-Un hechicero lo hizo- dijo Shin burlón.

**-No tengo otra alternativa que usarla- dijo Naruto serio, Hinata estaba asombrada, pues su prometido iba a usa su arma.**

-¡¿ Arma!?- se emocionó Tenten.

**-Naruto, no te referirás a…- no pudo terminar su frase, pues Naruto se irguió, posicionó su brazo hacia enfrente y con la palma de su mano como si estuviera agarrando algo. De pronto una luz roja apareció en la mano del Dios, que fue transformándose en una espada larda, mango color gris, con un guarda espada en forma de alas del mismo color. La funda era un gris más oscuro.**

-¡Pero mira como es esa Espada papá!- exclamó extasiada la experta en armas al ver la magnífica espada de Hades.

**-Peleara en serio- pensó Yugao al ver la espada de Hades en la mano de su discípulo.**

**-¡Increíble! la espada de Hades, la cual se dice que puede contar cualquier cosa, inclusive maldecir al que penetre para siempre- fue el pensamiento de Anko al vizualisar la espada de Hades en su dueño.**

-Vaya, si que es poderosa esa espada- tuvo que asentir Jiraiya al ver las capacidades del arma- sin duda, es digna de un Dios.

**Los demás estaban que se los llevaba Thanatos.**

**¿Quiénes son estos chicos? ¿Por qué nunca me los dijeron de ellos?- fue lo que pensó el borracho.**

-jajaja- rien Casi todos por como llamaron a Tazuna

**-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Hinata no muy segura de la decisión de su amado, el cual asintió –Solo cuídate por favor- dijo Pandora, para posteriormente besar la mejilla de Hades para después retirarse con los demás. Por otra parte Ino tenía celos de su compañera.**

-Bueno, he de admitir- inicio la rubia platinada- que si fuera así de genial, si me habría gustado mucho.

Una mirada digna de un asesino se posó en Ino, por lo que nervioso continuo- dije que me habría, no que estoy.

-Mas te vale- le susurró Hinata, haciendo que Ino trage fuerte. Vaya que la ojiperla podía ser aterradora si se lo proponía.

**¡Maldita ciega!, yo debí darle ese beso de buena suerte- fue su pensamiento de Ino.**

**-Vaya mocoso ¿No sabía que conocias Kenjutsu?- le preguntó Zabuza al Naruto.**

**-Hay cosas que mantengo en secreto y esta es una de ellas- dijo para posteriormente tomar el mango de la espada y proceder a desenvainarla, cuando empezó a salir de la funda, una luz roja se manifestó. Todo el mundo sentía el poder que emanaba el arma de Naruto, la espada en si era larga, tenía grabados a lo largo de la hoja y desprendia un cosmos de color rojo. Que incluso intimidaría al propio Juubi o a Kaguya por el poder que emanaba.**

-¿A quienes?- preguntó Naruto.

-Se dice que el Juubi es un ser que fue vencido a penas por el Sabio de los seis caminos- explicó Shin- y Kaguya es el nombre de la madre del sabio y se dice que era más poderosa que él.

Dentro de Naruto, el zorro silbo admirado, esa versión de su carcelero sin duda que era muy poderosa.

**-Es…est…¿este es el poder de Hades?- se peguntaban Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma con miedo.**

-veo que sabemos de ese secreto- observó Kakashi.

-Ahora que me fijo bien, esa de ahí es Yakumo- dijo con culpa y añoranza Kurenai.

-Si y si- se hicieron las aclaraciones- los novatos no lo saben y ella no tuvo ese problema gracias a Tanatos.

**-Hades- pensó en su amado Hinata/Pandora con preocupación.**

**-¿Cuándo se despertará el verdadero poder de Hades?- se preguntarón ambas espectros de su Señor.**

-Buena pregunta- dijeron varios a Coro.

**-¿Por qué tiene tanto poder ese Dobe? Esa espada debe ser mía para cumplir mi meta. Solo un Uchiha merece empuñarla- pensaba el niño Sasuke, viendo lo impotente que se sentía frente a Naruto**

-!Que no soy así!

-Aja-.

-mph, como sea- se cruzó de brazos Sasuke, vengar a su clan no era algo que haría un niño mimado. Aunque admitía que esa actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

**-¿Quién eres Naruto?- se peguntaba una temerosa Ino.**

**-Bien Zabuza hora el segundo round- dijo Naruto que colocó su espada en posición de combate. Zabuza con su espada también se colocó en posición de combate.**

**-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo? Esa espada desprende ese chakra inmenso es como si fuera a morir- estaba con terror al sentir el cosmos de la espada de Hades.**

-Un demonio contra un Dios, es muy claro el resultado- dijo con un matiz de orgullo Kakashi.

**Los dos oponente se lanzarón hacía el frente con espada en mano, cuando chocarón una onda de poder se desprendió de la zona de combate, lanzando a todos excepto Hinata, Anko y Yugao, las cuales miraban el enfrentamiento.**

**Los espadachines peleaban sin cuartel, tajos por aquí, evasiones, bloqueos contes ascendentes, ninguno se daba tregua, la espada de Hades disminuyo su poder, no porque se debilitara, sino para pelear a nivel shinobi.**

-Vaya que Yugao te enseño bien- dijo admirada Anko- Hubieras traído a Yugao a ver esto- se dirigió a Shin.

-Si quieren para la otra traigo a alguien más que este involucrado en esto- mencionó Shin.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y siguieron observando.

-No lo hace nada mal- se marsvullo Tenten, definitivamente debía de convencer a Yugao de darle clases de Kenjuutsu.

**-¡Impresionante mocoso! Eres mejor de lo que creía- halago el Momoshi a Naruto.**

**-Gracias, pero solo es lo básico, aún me falta mejorar- dijo con sencillez, mientras paraba el corte de la espada de Zabuza con la suya.**

**Hinata estaba viendo el combate, cuando sintió una presencia que se ocultaba en unos árboles.**

-Haku- dijeron los miembros del equipo siete.

**-¡Byakugan!- dijo y activó su línea de sangre, pudo ver a través de la niebla que había un intruso oculto en la copa de un árbol, el cual estaba mirando la pelea. Igual que Hades, convoco una lanza de tres filos, la cual emanaba la misma energía que la espada de Hades en lugar de roja era morada.**

-!Siento que me va a dar algo¡- exclamó a punto de tener un orgasmo la belleza de rodetes.

Neji le hizo un ademán a Gai y a Lee que le dieron un sobre cada uno de mala gana.

-Se los dije, ella tiene un fetiche por las armas- recibió el ojiperla el dinero por acertar la apuesta.

**-¿Tu también Hinata?- pregunto una rubia flaca -¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué no quieres que este con mi príncipe-kun?- pensaba con Ino con frustración.**

-No ve veo así- dijo Ino con poca convicción- ¿Verdad?- preguntó a Shikamaru.

-Problematico- se quejó el Nara- ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

"Me veré así yo también" se preguntó avergonzada Sakura.

**-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ellos tienen esas armas?- preguntó el emo con rabia.**

…..

-Sin comentarios- dijo Sasuke resignado.

**-Hinata ¿Por qué invocaste tu lanza?- preguntó Yugao.**

**-Sentí una presencia en esa dirección, el cual confirme con mi Byakugan, es un shinobi oculto esperando algo, la invoque solo por precaución- respondió a la pregunta de su sensei.**

-Te adoro- le dió un pulgar arriba Anko, al fin u a Kunoichi capaz y asertiva.

**En la batalla Zabuza estaba agotado por la pelea, no había podido penetrar la defensa del Dios, además utilizaba su estilo de taijutsu, el cual lo hacía imparable.**

**-¡Maldición! Se me acaba el chakra, si sigo así pronto seré derrotado por el chico- pensó cuando detuvo con su espada un corte de la espada de Hades. Sin embargo este se quedo mudo ante lo que veía, pues su espada, la que se consideraba superior a Samehada se agrieto con el poder de la espada de Naruto. No solo eso, sino que por la fuerza lo mando contra un árbol, el cual casi lo traspasa, Zabuza estaba mal herido, Naruto se acercaba con su espada, el nunkenin a penas podía sostenerse por si solo de pie.**

-Cinco- comenzó Sasuke

-Cuatro- dijo Sakura

-Tres- fue el turno del Uzumaki.

-Dos- volvió Sasuke a contar.

-Uno- continuó la ojijade.

**-No…puedo…perder- decía con dificultad por las heridas de la batalla hasta que sintió algo que se incrustaba en el cuello y perdia el conocimiento.**

-Y aquí está Haku- terminó la cuenta el Uzumaki.

**En eso apareció un Ambu con una máscara y el emblema de Kiri en la frente.**

**-Gracias por debilitarlo, lo estaba siguiendo por todos lados para matarlo - dijo el chico **

-Pues hay que reconocer que esa estrategia era muy ingeniosa- dijo el Nara reconociendo la brillantez de esa estrategia para sacar a Zabuza de esa clase de atolladeros.

**-No hay de que- dijo Naruto al recién llegado.**

**-Ahora, con su permiso, tengo que deshacerme del cuerpo, contiene grandes secretos- dijo el Ambu para posteriormente cargar el cuerpo y desaparecer saltando a una rama de un árbol.**

**Naruto enfundó su espada y la hizo desaparecer, al igual que Hinata con su lanza, se acercó a su equipo y plático en privado con sus senseis y prometida, al finalizar el equipo 11 se acerco a los demás.**

-¿¡QUUUUUEEEEE!?- gritaron todos a coro.

-N...Naruto Kun y yo…..

-H...Hi.. Hinata-chan y yo.

"Chasquido"

-No es justo que en dos mundos que llevamos, ellos sean pareja y yo y Sasuke Kun nada de nada- se quejó Sakura.

**-¿quisieramos saber por qué motivo agarrarón una misión rango C?- Pregunto Yugao a los senseis de los demás equipos.**

**-Fue por insistencia de los chicos- dijo Kakashi al momento de cubrir su sharingan con la banda. Para después suspirar en forma de derrota por lo que venía –parece ser que alguien los estaba espiando y así supieron que realizaban misiones de rango C y B. por lo que insistieron en pedirle una al Hokage…Arggh- finalizó antes de desmayarse por el uso excesivo del sharingan que gasto su chakra. Fue atrapado por Asuma antes que callera al suelo.**

-Y ustedes van y les cumplen en capricho- dijo molesta la Hokage- eso me hace repensar que fue más su propio ego y no una buena evaluación lo que los hizo poner a sus equipos en los exámenes chunin.

Los aludidos solo sonrieron nerviosos, decidiendo mejor ver lo que pasaba.

**-¿Hay un lugar cerca en donde podamos descansar?- preguntó el fumador crónico.**

**-Si, por favor síganme- respondió Tazuna que inmediatamente empezó a caminar**

Nuevamente las cosas regresaron a ser la habitación, la conexión con ese mundo había acabado.

"Naruto Kun y yo" pensó roja la ojiperla.

"Será esa una de las constantes" pensó el Uzumaki. Mentiría si no dijera que esa versión adulta de Hinata era más bonita que la de Sakura, incluso que la de Ino que se volvió una belleza aún mayor de lo que ya lo era. Quizás y….

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- quiso sacarse la espiniaga Ino.

-Dime.

-¿Como lucen Hades y Pandora?.

Shin mostró el holograma de una pareja tomada de la mano.

Una pareja compuesta por una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado con ojos de color morado, vestía ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico y un hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel es muy blanca y pálida, tiene cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, sus ojos color turquesas. Portaba una armadura que cubre el cuerpo completo, la cual posee alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura. Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior. También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas. En tonos grises.

-! Papucho!- dijeron Anko, Shizune, Tenten, Ino y Sakura.

-Su belleza es digna de una Diosa- dijo el peliplata descubriendo su Sharingan para grabar la imagen de Pandora en su memoria.

-Maldito suertudo- dijeron con envidia Lee, Kiba , Jiraiya y Sasuke.

-Bueno, creo que haremos el intento de regresar , pero más adelante- anuncio Shin - por ahora, creo que sería justo ver algo un poco más cerca a su realidad natal.

Dandole el orbe a la Sanín, mostró una imagen que nadie supo ubicar.

**Y corte.**

**Pues si, la misión al País de las Olas es algo que ocurre mucho, me abstendré de volver seguido a ella, recuerden que el siguiente capítulo es el fic de mi nueva amiga, Regina, los veo lo más pronto posible.**

**Renace un amor Oscuro, capítulo ocho.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	6. Jogan

**Jogan**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Virus pirata.**

Es el chiste que vean lo bajo que pueden caer y cambien.

Por eso es clasificación M.

El piloto en cuanto se preste.

**Comenzamos**

La imagen mostró una Konoha que en apariencia era igual a la que ellos conocían, sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron, en especial los adultos, Neji y Hinata al ver a la persona que enfocaban en ese momento

-Ella es Yuna, la mejor amiga de Hinata- aclaro Shin.

**El alboroto llamó la atención de una pelirroja de ojos perlas celestes nacarados, quien comía un rollo de canela recién comprado. Sabía que Ahri era la causante. Esa zorrita albina no podía mantenerse lejos de problemas.**

-Zorro mascota en la aldea y de ascendencia Hyuga sin el sello, definitivamente foránea- expresó Neji el sentir de los adultos ahí presentes, eso en definitiva había llamado su atención.

**Estaba bastante preocupada por Hinata, se había cruzado con Yamanaka Ino, una colega gennin de su amiga, quien le había dicho que la ojiperla estaba recuperándose de sus lesiones en el hospital y que pronto saldría de alta. Suspiró pensando en las consecuencias de su intervención y como acercarse al Uzumaki rubio. Debía admitir que de tantas historias compartidas entre la Hyuuga peliazul y la pelirroja, le dio unas tremendas ganas de conocerlo.**

Muchos ahí presentes le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Neji, quien se sentía avergonzado, supuso el Hyuga como la mayoría, que él fue quien mandó al hospital a su prima.

**Yuna llegó al local de Aguas Termales donde había habido tanto alboroto, buscando la fuente. Al fin los halló, viendo a una voluptuosa mujer albina hablando con un chico rubio con mono naranja y azul. Supuso que era el infame Uzumaki Naruto de quien todos comentaban.**

-¡Maldita sea Gaki!- se lamentó el Sanín- ¡Tú no mereces ese poder! ¿Porque las damas sexies no me siguen de la misma manera?

"Slam"

-Porque eres un maldito pervertido- siseó Tsunade.

-Naruto San, te alabo como el elegido- llro cómicamente Lee.

**Ahri percibió la llegada de Yuna-chan y sonrió ante la impaciencia de la pelirroja. A leguas se notaba que la chica deseaba acercarse al rubio con bigotes. Y teniendo a Kurama de aliado, sería más fácil la transición de Hina-chan en su transformación teniendo a Yuna y ahora a Naru-chan de su lado.**

-¿Transición?

-¿Transformación?

-Bueno, verán- inicio una vez más Shin- durante los exámenes chunin, en su combate Hinata casi muere- Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y Naruto de poder asesinarian a Neji con la mirada- pero para salvar su vida, una Kitsune, Ahri, que se hizo amiga de Hinata decidió convertirla en su jinchuriki para salvar su vida.

Dato inútil, esa Kitsune es la pareja de cierto zorro gruñón.

-Es la segunda vez que se menciona el nombre de Kurama- observó Shino- ¿Es el nombre del Kyuubi?.

-Kyubi no Yoko es un título- asintió Shin- su nombre en la mayoría de las veces es Kurama.

-¿En la mayoría?- preguntaron todos.

-De momento, no quieren saber.

**Ahri sonrió ampliamente al visualizar a la pelirroja quien también le devolvió el saludo algo desconcertada.**

**-Yuna-chan! Ven! Quiero presentarte a mi más nuevo cómplice de crímenes! –Naruto y Gamakichi la quedaban mirando extrañados.**

**Una bonita pelirroja con unos ojos perlados celestes nacarados, por quien Naruto de inmediato sintió una increíble familiaridad. La amplia sonrisa de la pelirroja le provocó un sonrojo sutil.**

-Una característica común de los Uzumaki es que tienen el cabello rojo- inicio Shin- así que, si, ella es una Uzumaki.

-Vaya, tengo familiares en alguna parte del mundo- sonrió contento el Uzumaki- solo será cosa de ir los encontrando.

-¿Son una especie de Clan?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Fueron- se metió Tsunade- pero hasta donde sabemos, se extinguieron casi en su totalidad durante la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi.

-Pero pueden haber más- tuvo esperanza Naruto- uno o dos que estén afuera me basta para ir a encontrarlos.

Todos se admiraron, definitivamente Naruto era más de lo que vean.

**La pelirroja vestía un kimono celeste de un tono más claro que sus ojos, con un cinturón con el símbolo de Konoha. Con unas sandalias shinobi rojo. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa, mientras la derecha sostenía su rollo de canela. Al verla comiendo animadamente aquel rollo no pudo evitar relacionarla con su compañera herida. Hyuuga Hinata. Sabía que ella tenía verdadera adoración por los rollos de canela, casi tanto como él mismo tenía adoración por el ramen de miso.**

-Si, definitivamente es como nuestra Hinata- sonrió Kurenai.

Naruto hacia una nota mental, ya sabía que llevarle si se daba la ocasión.

**Yuna observaba al rubio de ojos azules y no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Es como le describió Hinata-neesan!. Es como observar el sol de la mañana.**

-¡Ah¡ Que romántico- suspiro Shizune.

-Si que es denso el Gaki- se palmeo Anko la cara.

-G.. Gracias- le dijo el Uzumaki a la ojiperla.

Hinata asintió robóticamente, en medio de un chasquido, sonido que estaba comenzando a odiar con ganas.

**Sólo desearía que usará otras ropas. Aunque no sea shinobi era obvio que con ese mono de brillante naranja no favorecía el sigilo. Aunque Hinata-neesan siempre mencionaba que como Naruto no existía otro shinobi. Y estaba ansiosa de comprobarlo.**

-¿Ahora sí me dejaras quemar esa horrible ropa?- preguntó Tsunade con un tono que denotaba victoria.

-Nunca Baa chan- dijo firmemente Naruto.

**-eh..? Hola?**

**-Gomen.. Yuna-chan.. han pasado algunas cosas.. y tada! Es largo de explicar.. por eso.. -Ahri terminó haciendo una señal de manos. Tora. Y se convirtió en una pequeña zorra de pelaje blanco. A lo que Yuna abrió enormemente sus ojos.**

**-Ahri? Pero que?**

**-han sucedido algunos inconvenientes.. pero el sello que me mantenía en mi forma de zorra normal se ha roto.. ahora estoy en contacto con mis plenos poderes…**

-¡¿Esa dama tan sexy es un Kitsune!?- les dió un micro infarto a la mayoría.

-Ya lo había explicado - se cruzó de brazos Shin- De seguir así ya ni me voy a molestar en explicarles nada.

**Yuna observaba a la zorrita con ojos saltones mientras Naruto, siendo el mismo, no podía quedarse callado.**

**-espera un segundo ttebayo!**

-Tipico de Naruto- suspiraron todos al ver la reacción de Naruto.

**Pero en ese preciso momento apareció Jiraiya, encontrándose con una escena rara, por decir de menos.**

**Su nuevo discípulo acompañado de un pequeño sapo. Gamakichi. Una zorra blanca y una niña civil pelirroja.**

**Como un alarma se encendió al observar a la pelirroja. Fuertemente le hizo recordar de otra pelirroja temperamental, quien coincidentemente su hijo se encontraba presente. Pero sus ojos tenían un aire Hyuuga, su postura como si fuera una princesa. Y una generosa delantera considerando su edad. Sello característico de las mujeres de la rama principal de los Hyuuga. Y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Casi era imposible considerar que esa pelirroja sea una Hyuuga. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad celeste que le recordaba fuertemente a su discípulo muerto hace más de 13 años. Viendo a Naruto y a esa niña pelirroja era casi tener un flashback de Minato y Kushina. Es como ver a sus hijos..**

Todos los adultos comenzaron a sudar balas en especial Jiraiya, Kakashi y Tsunade, recordando los dos primeros a la joven Kushina que era alguien un tanto agresiva gracias a su fuerte temperamento, lo que extraño a todos los que los observaron.

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata fueron capaces de sentir cierta empatía, como si ellos tuvieran una gran amistad con Yuna.

**-Oi! Naruto! Donde fue esa hermosa fan? -aun en precaución y vigilando a la pelirroja, ¡debía encontrar esa hermosa musa!**

-Si que tienes tus prioridades- nuevamente fulminó Tsunade a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Una deidad así vale la pena- se defendió el Peliblanco.

**Yuna al percatarse quien se acercaba, no podía evitar brincar de emoción. Si lo que sus hermanos le habían contado. Se encontraba en frente del legendario Sannin de los Sapos. El héroe más grande que su padre tanto admiraba. Y autor de su libro favorito de todo el mundo.**

-Y además es un maldito corruptor de menores- dijeron la mayoría a coro.

-!Mis libros son arte!- defendió sus libros el Sanín.

**-Oh Cielos! Usted es Jiraiya el autor de "La Historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz"…Nii-sama me lo leía de niña, es mi libro favorito de todo mundo! El héroe es mi ejemplo a seguir!**

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Kakashi sorprendido por qué alguien prefiriera ese primer libro del Sanin Sapo.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el autor sinceramente conmovido.

-Perdon por ofuscarme- le pidió disculpas la rubia de prominentes pechos.

-No hay rencores- la aceptó sin más Jiraiya.

**Sacando su vieja copia de La Historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz, Yuna se acercó a Jiraiya, quien gratamente sorprendido estiraba su mano para firmar el ejemplar que la niña le estaba pasando; al tocar su mano con el libro, Yuna se paralizó y sus ojos brillaron de un tono celeste con centelleos como flores, su esclerótica quedó oscurecido y como en trance empezó a hablar asustando a los presentes**.

-¿Han oído del Jogan?- preguntó Shin.

-He oído un rumor, pero se le considera un mito- respondió el Sanin.

-Recuerden que en este lugar veremos qué literalmente Todo es posible- mencionó Shin- entre esas cosas, un mundo donde el Legendario Jogan existe.

El Jogan es un kekkei genkai que a grandes rasgos, puede ver el pasado o el futuro, lo digo porque deben de tener en cuenta eso en unos instantes.

Con eso dicho, todos pusieron atención a lo que iba suceder

**"Está lloviendo, todo el tiempo. El cielo está llorando. Unos niños. Huérfanos. Uno es pelirrojo y sus ojos, sus ojos podrían cambiar el mundo. ¿Será el elegido profetizado? Son fuertes, los tres son fuertes. La hermosa niña, Konan, tiene un gran potencial. El chico, Yahiko.. Es un líder nato.. el pelirrojo, sus ojos. **

-Chicos- susurró triste el Sanin, parecía ser que está vez, este mundo le iba a dar de cachetadas en la cara de forma constante.

-Jiraiya, está hablando de ellos- le puso una mano en su hombro Tsunade, en apoyo a su amigo.

Recordaba mucho como se quebró cuando supo de su destino, esto sería difícil para él

**Nagato. Que sucede, porque están allí, porque Konoha está ayudando a Hanzo. Rayos! Konan! Duele! Yahiko! Porque Yahiko.. no.. NO! Me duele.. quema.. mis piernas.. tanto, tanto Dolor.. un hermoso ángel con alas de papel.. Yahiko, porque pareces una marioneta.. Porque pareces muerto si no lo estás.. Porque.. nooo Konoha! Konoha reducida a escombros!"**

-Danzō- siseó con ira Jiraiya, en su corazón no tenía la menor duda, en su mundo, él también fue responsable, dadas sus investigaciones sobre cómo ellos murieron, tenía mucho sentido.

**Todo el tiempo, Naruto y Jiraiya quedaron paralizados escuchando las palabras de Yuna. Naruto no comprendía pero Jiraiya se horrorizaba a cada segundo sabiendo de que hablaba la civil. Y cuando grito por Konoha reducida a escombros, cayendo desmayada supo que oyó una profecía. Sus ojos brillantes se apagaron cuando la pelirroja colapsó.**

-Nagato, ¿No lo harías, verdad?- rogó fervientemente el Peliblanco, eso le dolería si llegara a ocurrir

**Rápidamente Jiraiya tomo en sus brazos a la niña, Ahri y Gamakichi ayudaron a Naruto a volver en si y seguir al Sannin. Directo a la Torre Hokage.**

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- opinó Kiba, nadie refutó su afirmación.

**########################**

**En presencia de Sandaime, se encontraba un Jiraiya francamente alterado, con una civil pelirroja en sus brazos desmayada, que por un segundo sintió como si hubiera retrocedido 20 años y estuviera viendo a Uzumaki Kushina. Un totalmente callado Naruto, quien por primera vez en su vida se mantuvo con su boca cerrada. Su instinto le gritaba que debía permanecer quieto, aunque su naturaleza le incitaba a ser escandaloso, no podía soportar ser separado de la pelirroja, como un lazo inquebrantable lo empujaba a permanecer cerca y protegerla a toda costa. Una zorrita albina y un sapito naranja. Un escenario inusual.**

-Jiji.

-Abuelo.

-Sensei.

Dijeron con nostalgia las personas más allegadas al Sandaime, la mayoría se sentía también nostálgico al ver vivo a Sarutobi. Era horrible pensar que nada podían hacer para advertir a todos por lo que ocurrirá.

**Cuando parecía que Hiruzen iba a pedir a Naruto que explicara la situación porque Jiraiya, al colocar a la pelirroja en el sofá empezó a murmurar y caminar como león enjaulado soltando una que otra maldición. El Sannin se detuvo en seco, haciendo rápidamente unas señales de mano, golpeo el suelo al grito:**

**-"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari"**

-Vaya, esto debe de ser serio- mencionó el Uzumaki basándose en su experiencia pasada- Para que Erosenin use eso, las cosas son muy graves.

**De inmediato la oficina del Hokage desapareció para dar lugar a una habitación alcochada y rosa, con un fuerte hedor. Ahri salto encima de la cabeza de Naruto con asco evidente en su pequeño rostro.**

**-Ew!**

**Naruto estaba extasiado con ojos brillantes. Gamakichi silbó impresionado y Hiruzen comprendió que la información que Jiraiya iba a compartir era de por demás arriba de Rango SSS**

**-Bien Jiraiya, espero que tengas una excelente explicación para esto..**

**\- No entiendo que está sucediendo ttebayo.. -explotó el gennin antes de que su nuevo sensei pudiera abrir la boca -esta niña rara empezó a decir cosas extrañas de lluvia, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Hanzo.. quienes son!? Y lo más importante! Como tu! -ahí Naruto agarró a la zorrita blanca para verla fijamente – tu conoces a esta niña! Ella es algo de Hinata ttebayo?**

-Mira tú, no eres tan tonto como creía- mencionó socarron Sasuke Siendo apoyado por Kiba.

-¿Ves que esto se llamé Temeverso?- le devolvió el Tiro Naruto.

-Tic Tac toc- canturreo divertida Anko- en tu cara.

La mayoría río divertido, al ver la nueva de disgusto de Sasuke.

**Ahri sonrió sutilmente. Y con un movimiento sutil de su cola hizo una señal. Y en lugar de agarrar firmemente a una zorrita, Naruto tenía sus manos en los pechos de Ahri en su versión humana.**

-Maldito suertudo- farfullo molesto el Peliblanco.

-Oye Gaki, ¿Quién te viera?- río a carcajadas Anko.

-Kistune o no, ¡Que envida tengo¡- grito exasperado Kiba.

Hinata hacia crujir sus dientes, mientras los demás solo negaban con resignación.

**Tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen soltaron sus mandíbulas al suelo. Naruto al percatarse, apretó levemente los pechos de Ahri, y ésta sólo elevó una ceja.**

**-Ya estás seguro que son reales? -preguntó divertida la kitsune. Ante esto y ante un fuerte dolor estomacal Naruto soltó a la peliblanca. Ese golpe era nada más y nada menos que el Kyuubi reclamando a su carcelero que no tocara su propiedad.**

**-"MALDITO MOCOSO! SUELTA A MI COMPAÑERA! Ó TE DEVORO DE UN BOCADO LENTAMENTE CON MUCHA AGONÍA!"**

-¿Quien lo diría?- silbó admirado Jiraiya- la bola de pelo tiene sentimientos.

-Al menos es más caballero que tu- le molestó la Sanin.

"Aunque yo también actuaría así, la vida sería menos aburrida si tuviera mi propia zorra" reflexionó Kurama.

**-Waaaa! Eso dolió alfombra con patas! No era mi intención ttebayo…-y Naruto murmuraba con un fuerte sonrojo haciendo que el Kyuubi tuviera un arranque de celos.**

**Mientras el bijuu le recordaba al rubio que Ahri era su compañera; Jiraiya cayo en si al reconocer a su musa. Y se puso algo receloso al verla transformarse en kitsune, aún más viendo sus orejas y colas de zorro.**

-Por algo es un Sannin- dijo el Nara , tras caer muy bajo la reputación de Jiraiya, era bueno, ver que al fin verían la faceta de Shinobi temible en vez de la de viejo pervertido.

**-Mas vale que hables! –dijo con su voz en modo Sannin en combate, con ese tono Jiraiya imponía respeto. Ahri debía darle ese punto.**

-Guau- se admiraron los jóvenes.

-Se ve que aún no lo conocen- mencionaron Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai y Naruto.

**La kitsune blanca sonrió con disculpa, mientras se acercó a Yuna, viendo que la misma dormía con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Colocó una de sus manos en sus parpados, haciendo que la pelirroja al fin relajara sus facciones.**

**Naruto observaba ansioso como interactuaba la kitsune con la pelirroja, no podía explicar el repentino sentimiento de protección que la pelirroja despertaba en él.**

-Lo mismo siento yo- mencionó el Uzumaki.

-La sangre es más espesa del agua- mencionó Shin- aunque "hologramas" estamos viendo una representación real del mundo en cuestión, véanlo como que ustedes son una suerte de fantasmas observando. Por eso pueden sentir el instinto asesino.

-Asi que quiero protegerla, porque es una Uzumaki- mencionó Naruto.

-mitad Uzumaki- afirmó Neji.

-¿Hace diferencia?- preguntó Naruto.

Neji estuvo de acuerdo, como los demás.

-¿Porque siguen nerviosos por lo de Naruto?- preguntó el Nara.

-Eso se va a explicar en breve- dijo Shin.

-Si puedo pedir- inicio el Sanín….

-La respuesta es no- fue tajante Shin- puedo regresarlos a su lugar y sin recordar nada, pero dejar a los interesados. O pueden afrontar las consecuencias por una Maldita vez en su vida.

Eso dejo a muchos mal emocionalmente.

Porque por desgracia Shin tenia razón.

**-hace unos meses… Hyuuga Hinata me salvo. Y debo mi vida a esa valiente doncella. Tanta es mi deuda, que la convertí en mi Jinchuriki.**

**Si hace unos momentos Jiraiya y Hiruzen tenían sus mandíbulas al suelo. Ahora acompañaba sus ojos saltones. Naruto desconocía ese término, mientras el Kyuubi, quien escuchaba cada palabra de su compañera bufó por el destino de la pobre humana quien ahora debería soportar al despistado de su Jinchuriki.**

-Creeme, esa carga es peor de lo que se oye- asintió Naruto viendo a Hinata a los ojos, viendo amor en los ojos de Hinata. Calentando su corazón.

**-mi nombre es Ahri, soy una yokai clase Omega, una Kitsune de 9 colas al servicio del dios Inari.. Y la compañera de Kurama..**

-Vaya currículum- dijo tras silbar Kakashi

**-espera un momento.. tenemos otra Jinchuriki aquí? Y es la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi? Pero que..?**

**-Hyuuga Hinata se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, antes de que un daño irreparable y su deceso sea inevitable.. -Naruto jadeó horrorizado mientras Hiruzen suspiraba pesaroso por la kunoichi -decidí convertirla en mi Jinchuriki, usando mis habilidades pude sanarla completamente.. sólo que habrá ciertas secuelas jeje**

-!NEJI!- gruñó molesto el Uzumaki.

El aludido no dijo nada, en el fondo sabía que lo merecía.

**-que clase de secuelas? -preguntó con aire tranquilo Sandaime, al tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a Yuna.**

**Al verla dormir tan tranquila, no pudo evitar sentir que la conocía de algún lado. Jiraiya observaba esa interacción con preocupación. La aparición de esa kitsune y ahora esta civil, con los rumores de Orochimaru estaba planeando algo grande y cuyo objetivo era el último Uchiha leal a Konoha. Demasiadas coincidencias.**

-Ah, que bien- suspiro aliviado Konohamaru, recibiendo una extraña mirada de la mayoría- ¿Que?, Eso quiere decir que existe una posibilidad muy grande de que el abuelo se salve.

-Cierto, el Sensei siempre ha Sido muy listo- estuvo de acuerdo Jiraiya- puede que con esto decida tomar medidas por precaución.

**-asi que convertiste a la ex-heredera Hyuuga en tu Jinchuriki, pero estas fuera? Como..? -interrumpió Jiraiya antes de que Ahri pudiera contestar a la pregunta del anciano Hokage.**

**-el sello de los 8 Trigramas, la misma que usó Namikaze Minato para encerrar a Kurama en su nuevo Jinchuriki, tiene una llave y con ella permite una parte de mi poder manifestarse en este plano.**

**-espera un segundo! -Hiruzen jadeó al comprender -el Kyuubi es tu compañero?**

**-Asi es.. pensé que era obvio?**

-Pues a nosotros también nos cuesta pensar eso- dijeron la mayoría.

-A Él también le sorprendió mucho eso- defendió Shin a otro de los involucrados.

-¿Esta viendo esto?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Todo lo que Naruto vea, si él está consciente lo ve.

-¿Veía cuando ellos…?- inicio el Sanín la pregunta, Pero Tsunade y Kakashi protestaron.

-¡No quiero saber eso!.

-Tomaba una siesta cada que Eso iba a ocurrir- lo defendió Shin- no es un pervertido y sentía cierto respeto a la privacidad.

Ni que fuera tú.

El Sanín solo arrugó la frente, sumamente indignado.

**Jiraiya al fin comprendió. Mientras Naruto ya iba uniendo cabos, frunciendo sus cejas.**

**-el Kyuubi tiene nombre ttebayo?!**

Un gran facepalm hizo eco en la habitación, siendo casi todos los responsables por crearlo, mientras Naruto hacia pucheros.

-Tampoco lo sabían- se defendió el rubio viéndolos con resentimiento.

Todos sonrieron nerviosos, tenían que darle crédito al Uzumaki.

**Dentro de su mente Kurama maldecía en silencio a la kitsune.**

**-"Argh! Ahri y tu enorme bocota! No sólo los mejores besos das con ella.. sino también eres una indiscreta de lo peor!"**

**Intuyendo que su compañero estaba rabiando en silencio, Ahri sonrió con malicia.**

**-Agradece que no les cuente tu apodo cariñoso.. -ronroneó la kitsune, sacando uno que otra hemorragia involuntaria en Hiruzen y Jiraiya**

Varios paquetes de pañuelos desechables aparecieron en el acto, el ronroneo sensual de Ahri no solo tuvo ese efecto en el par de pervertidos.

-Genial, me acabo de enterar que estoy rodeada de pervertidos- dijo frustrada Ino al ver que con excepción de Chouji, Shino y sorprendentemente para ella, Naruto, no habían invocado los pañuelos.

-Al menos tenemos a un caballero entre nuestras filas- dijo Sakura, algo celosa de la reacción de Sasuke.

Kurenai asintió orgullosa al ver que Shino no era un pervertido.

**Kurama no se aguantó y tomó momentáneamente el control del cuerpo de Naruto.**

**-NI SE TE OCURRA! -gruñó con instinto asesino el bijuu poseyendo a su Jinchuriki.**

**-nah.. no seas aguafiestas, mi pequeño pelusín..**

-Jajajaja- estallaron casi al mismo tiempo en carcajadas las personas ahí presentes.

-Oh por Kami- reía Anko sin control- solo por esto ha valido cada maldito segundo.

"Debo… matar a Todos…." Sopesó Kurama la posibilidad de que esto no saliera de aquí. Para su mala suerte Shin, era un gran disuasor.

**En un santiamén, tanto Hiruzen como Jiraiya y Gamakichi, y luego Naruto caían al suelo soltando carcajadas. Kurama, dentro de la jaula de su Jinchuriki refunfuñaba todo sonrojado.**

**-"Ahri.. se suponía que era nuestro secreto.. ahora vas.." -continúa murmurando dolido por lo dicho por la kitsune.**

**Ahri sonreía entre enternecida y culpable por revelar algo tan íntimo de su amado que decidió dar tregua a su tortura.**

**-Argh, Kurama.. tu ganas.. no diré nada tuyo pero si me entero que no cooperas con Naru-chan te las verás conmigo! -y ahí soltó todo su instinto asesino hacia Naruto, y a través de él hasta la jaula hasta Kurama, quien no pudo evitar temblar.**

-Problematico- se quejó el Nara- Si el Kyubi no puede huir del terror de las mujeres, ¿Que esperanza tenemos los simples mortales?

Los hombres asintieron de acuerdo.

Pero las mujeres sonrieron orgullosas. ¡En su cara¡ Incluso el poderoso Kyubi no Kitsune era el sumiso, Ahri era quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

"Mejor los mató una vez que regresen a su mundo" hacía planes para que esto no trascendiera de la habitación cierto zorro gruñón.

**-"Es por momentos como estos estoy agradecido que me encuentro en esta jaula.. Ahri es peor que Madara cuando no consigue lo que quiere.." – se estremeció por algún que otro recuerdo traumático –"las cosas ya no estarán aburridas, jeje"**

-¿Como el líder del Clan Uchiha cuando se fundó Konoha?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Si, Kurama y él tienen su historia- reveló Shin.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría.

**A pesar de todo Kurama estaba feliz en saber que su compañera al fin lo reencontró.**

**Sentimiento compartido por la kitsune quien sonrió feliz por una parte de sus planes estar yendo según sus cálculos.**

-Kistune al final de cuentas- se encogió de hombros Jiraiya- está en su naturaleza ser traviesos y muy astutos.

-Básicamente son Naruto- hizo la comparación Shino

-Pero con poder- dijo burlón Shin.

Todos hasta Naruto rieron de acuerdo con él.

**Por su parte, Naruto no dejaba de ver a la niña pelirroja, su cabello le recordaba a una persona querida, que mucho tiempo le confortaba en sueños. Su rostro le era extrañamente familiar. Su embelesamiento no pasó desapercibido por Sandaime ni por el Sannin. Ambos tuvieron un fuerte deja vu al ver ambos niños juntos.**

-Es como verlos a ellos- le murmuró Jiraiya a su antigua amiga, ella solo asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

**-Disculpe, Ahri-san.. -comenzó Gamakichi, captando la atención de todos ya que por un momento olvidaron que el sapito naranja estaba presente -creí que los yokai no se relacionaban con los humanos hace siglos…**

-Es una pregunta válida- estuvo Shikamaru de acuerdo.

**-Ora, Ora.. tenemos a un pequeño sabio de la historia aquí.. – se acercó con aire sensual al pequeño sapito, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente. No fue el único. Los demás presentes también sintieron un subidón de energía al ver el meneo de caderas de la kitsune, mientras el bijuu bufaba por lo bajo al saber que una de las habilidades de su pareja era justamente hacer que la guardia baje de sus enemigos elevando su sex appeal dejándolos indefensos a cualquier manipulación. Ya extrañaba esa faceta de su kitsune **

-Y por eso sigo diciendo que debieron mantener las clases de educación sexual en la academia- mencionó Anko- sobre todo para las Kunoichi.

-Y supongo que te gustaría ser la maestra- mencionó Kurenai.

-Si soy la mejor calificada y eso ayuda a que no mueran muchas de nosotras, ¡Claro que sí!- asintió Anko con inusitada seriedad.

-No es mal Sensei- intervino Shin- Ni en la academia o como jounin de equipo.

-Tendrás que Mostrar eso- le comentó Anko, deseosa de verse como Sensei.

**-efectivamente.. pequeño.. los yokai hemos decidido abandonar este plano mortal por distintos motivos personales. Particularmente no podría marcharme sin mi pareja, por lo que pase siglos buscándolo. Pero no lo hallaba. Caí presa en una trampa en el Templo Uzumaki en la Isla de Uzushio hace más de 70 años.. lo último que había escuchado es que mi amado se mantenía bajo una jaula de sacrificio humano. Un Jinchuriki.**

-¿Quien fue la anterior jinchuriki?- preguntó el Nara.

-Mito Uzumaki.

-¿La esposa del Shodaime?- preguntaron en shock varios ahí presentes.

-esa mera.

**Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos al tiempo que posaba una mano en su estómago.**

**-"has estado encerrado todo este tiempo ttebayo? No me extraña que al sentirte en libertad quisieras tanto destruir, no?" -la empatía mostrada por el gennin hacia su prisionero impresionó tanto al bijuu quien no daba crédito hacia los pensamientos puros de su carcelero.**

"Lamento mucho el haberte llamado bola de pelo y demás motes agresivos" pensó el Uzumaki. "Creo que también tú eres un ser capaz de pensar y sentir. Y espero que lleguemos a ser amigos…. Kurama"

El zorro se impactó por ello. Al principio vio esto como un inusual entretenimiento, pero parecía ser que incluso el sacaría algo de todo lo ocurrido.

**-"Ahri tenía razón, quizás el chico realmente sea lo que predijo el viejo.." -bufó para sí mismo contrariado al saber que su compañera tenía razón.**

**-Así que sabes el secreto de los Jinchuriki? -preguntó calmadamente Hiruzen, atendiendo las reacciones del gennin.**

**No estaba en sus planes revelar el verdadero origen de Naruto. Pero para donde iban tras esta charla, parecía inevitable.**

**Por su parte, Jiraiya compilada mentalmente la información, manteniendo una mirada acerada hacia la kitsune.**

-Esto se está poniendo bueno- chilló Ino sabiendo que estaba apunto de oír un muy jugoso chisme, con sus variaciones, pero seguramente en su mundo ocurrió todo casi de la misma manera

**-Kurama fue encerrado en un Jinchuriki y yo deseaba adquirir conocimiento para liberarlo sin matar a su carcelero, porque a pesar de todo, nosotros los kitsune al servicio de Inari protegemos la vida rechazando la muerte de inocentes.. debía haber un motivo poderoso para que un maestro de sellos decidiera por tal decisión drástica de convertirse en Jinchuriki.. -ahí puso atención en Naruto -verás, los Jinchuriki son seres poderosos que poseen la cualidad, cuando están en armonía con su prisionero, en convertirse en protectores. Tu, pequeño shinobi, eres un protector, no? Hina-chan siempre me contaba que admiraba tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage, desde la Academia estaba segura que lograrías cumplir tu sueño.. según tengo entendido, los Hokage son los shinobi más poderosos cuyo papel es de servir y proteger, me equivoco?**

"Chasquido"

-Shin Sama usted es malvado- chillo roja de pena Hinata al verse una vez más imposibilitada para desmayarse.

…- se sorprendió mucho Naruto.

-Jefe- Murmuró el pequeño Sarutobi, sin duda que el también se haría Hokage por ello. Como su abuelo.

**-Hinata me admira? Ella habla así de mi desde la Academia ttebayo? –susurró con un tono suave el gennin; Naruto nunca experimento este nuevo sentimiento cálido de reconocimiento antes. Estaba el anciano Hokage, Iruka-sensei, el equipo 7 quienes le reconocieron también, pero ahora al enterarse que una niña desde la Academia creyera que él lograría su sueño, le impresionó, más bien lo emocionó como nunca antes. **

Varios adultos en la sala sonrieron con alegría y satisfacción, en especial Kurenai y Tsunade, la sensei del equipo ocho había visto como el amor de Hinata la había impulsado a ser una mejor versión de sí misma y por eso, le daba gusto que al fin, el denso de Naruto supiera de sus sentimientos.

Por su lado, Tsunade estaba feliz de que la persona a la que quería como un hermano, tuviera a esa persona especial que era digna de ser amada por él.

Hinata vio a Naruto, a través de el prejuicio de los demás y lo reconoció cuando nadie más lo hizo. Que fueran una pareja, solo sería la guirnalda del pastel.

**Sakura-chan y Cejotas habían mencionado que Hinata se hizo más fuerte adoptando su mismo camino ninja de nunca retroceder a su palabra.**

**Ahri pudo ver como la expresión de Naruto se suavizaba pensando en Hinata (más que obvio)**

**-"kukuku este chiquillo ya cayó por mi Hina-chan.. me encanta cuando los planes van según lo deseado.. kukuku" -una chibi Ahri festejaba en su interior con papel confeti saltando como una cachorrita.**

-Kistune con complejo de Celestina- dijo Anko burlona- Ahora si lo he visto todo.

**En el hospital, Hinata sonreía en la duermevela. Susurró quedamente el nombre de su amado con una risita.**

"Por favor que pare Kami" pensó Hinata.

Sorprendentemente está vez Shin no Chasqueo los dedos.

**-Cuando terminemos la reunión iremos a ver a mi Hina-chan, vale? – Ahri movió una de sus colas acariciando la mejilla de Naruto quien regresó de sus pensamientos y empezó a enrojecer cuál tomate maduro. Jiraiya moría de envidia por la facilidad que la kitsune regalaba mimos hacia su nuevo aprendiz. Mientras Hiruzen intuyó que la yonkai quería unir a su Jinchuriki con el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.**

-Veo que aquí el Sensei no perdió tampoco el toque- sonrió el Sanín- parece más parecido a nuestro mundo de lo que pensamos.

**\- Porque has decidido convertir a la heredera del clan Hyuuga en tu Jinchuriki?**

**Ahri volteó su mirada afilada al líder de Konoha y lanzó su efecto erótico dejándolo con una expresión de dolor por querer atajar su sangrado nasal. Ahri sonrió divertida mientras Naruto la miraba como una diosa. Era muy poderosa y sabía cómo desarmar a los pervertidos. ¡Era su nueva heroína!**

-La mía también- dijeron Anko, Shizune, Moegi, Tenten, Ino y Tsunade.

-Mi nueva heroína- estuvieron de acuerdo Konohamaru, Naruto y Udon.

**-Wooooow! – Naruto saltó emocionado – me enseñas a hacer lo que sea que has hecho a Jiji ttebayo!**

**-Eh? – Ahri confundida no comprendió pero Jiraiya intuía para que lo deseaba.**

**-Has podido dejar casi fuera de combate a Jiji! Si a un poderoso shinobi con sólo una mirada logras paralizarlo, podrás ganar la pelea ttebayo!**

-Asi que esa era tu lógica al crear tu Jutsu sexy- le afirmó Shikamaru a Naruto.

Este solo asintió triunfante.

-Claro que fue por eso - asintió enfáticamente- note que Jiji se distraía a veces si una Kunoichi bonita entatja a verlo, así que pensé ¿Que pasaría si ve a una mujer que sea "perfecta" con una voz sexy?

Un Jutsu que podía derribar a un Kage había nacido- dijo lo último con cierta soberbia.

Un escalofrío recorrió a muchos ahí presentes.

"Solo Naruto y la víctima se dan cuenta de la consecuencia real" "nadie ve debajo de sus acciones debido al humor slapstick" parecía ser que Orochimaru tenis razón, sin nadie que lo ayudará, tuvo que ingeniarse solo para todo.

Y dado que nadie lo crío, Naruto no veía que hubiera algo malo en aprovechar ese descubrimiento. Una Bimbo rubia capaz de hacer bajar la guardia a un Kage, en la mente del Uzumaki era algo a lo que podía aspirar a perfeccionar con mucha práctica, investigación y paciencia.

Todo un shinobi, como alabó Orochimaru.

"Por Kami" pensaron muchos con dolor "como no me di cuenta Antes"

**Jiraiya se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el gennin rubio, y muy a su pesar llevaba demasiada razón. Igual pensamiento compartió el Sandaime, quien fue atrapado con la guardia baja por la sensual kitsune.**

**-Piensas en grande, chiquillo.. claro que si.. te lo enseñare.. así también a mi Jinchuriki.. tendrán sesiones especiales de entrenamiento – le guiñó un ojo a Naruto quien asiente emocionado; luego su expresión tomó seriedad, existen asuntos más serios -esta bien.. dejemos de desviarnos el tema..**

-Aqui vamos- volvió a chillar emocionada Ino.

**-Me parece bien.. y el lugar donde estamos es perfecto porque de aquí no saldrá la información.. -informó el Sannin en modo shinobi alerta.**

**Naruto y Gamakichi se posicionan al lado de una durmiente Yuna, mientras Hiruzen invoca una pequeña butaca para sentarse.**

**-Te escuchamos Ahri-san..**

**\- Gracias Sandaime Hokage-sama.. – con un tonito sensual agradeció la kitsune, divirtiéndose de las expresiones de ahogo de ambos hombres, las risitas de Naruto y Gamakichi, y el fastidio de Kurama por las travesuras de su pareja kitsune.**

**-Mi nombre real es Otsutsuki Ahri, soy una kitsune del gran dios Inari, quien siempre ha velado por la vida.. cuando era una cachorrita y recién independiente de mi manada, fui salvada por Otsutsuki Kanna.. quien me llevo a su hogar. Fui tratada como parte de su familia y gracias a ellos conocí a mi pareja: Kurama.**

-¿No dicen las leyendas que ese es el apellido del Sabio?- preguntó Kiba a Shino.

-No dejas oir- lo reprendió su compañero.

Kiba solo se encogió de hombros molesto.

**-Otsutsuki.. me suena ese clan.. -murmuró quedamente Jiraiya**

**\- Los Otsutsuki son el clan que surgió de la matriarca del Chakra: Otsutsuki Kaguya, o Diosa Conejo.**

**Tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen jadearon impresionados por las palabras de Ahri, mientras Naruto no comprendía la verdadera dimensión de esa parte de la historia.**

-Ni nosotros- dijeron varios a Coro.

**-Veras Naru-chan, hace más de mil años, cuando los humanos empezaban a "civilizarse" nosotros los yokai decidimos por la paz abandonar este plano.. estábamos sobreviviendo tras una larga guerra contra Mõryõ cuya sed de sangre mortal sin fin eliminó a muchos clanes yonkai. Ayudamos a los humanos a sellarlo con la condición que no nos pertubaran ni buscaran.. y así fue hasta la aparición de Otsutsuki Kaguya.. ella casi destruyó a los humanos pero lo poco que sabía porque aún yo no era nacida, fue vencida por sus hijos gemelos quienes heredaron de su madre la manipulación del chakra, Hagoromo y Hamura, quienes empleando sus armas sagradas sellaron a su madre para la paz de los humanos. Y tras unos años, el hermano mayor, Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos: Indra y Ashura, ambos herederos del chakra como su padre, con ambos el uso del ninjutsu comenzó, y así la era shinobi se dio inicio.**

-Shin San, eso ¿También sucedió aquí?- quiso saber Sakura.

-sin lo de los Yokai, la información que van a escuchar sucedió en su mundo- corroboró el Observador.

**-Wow, Ahri-neesan! Escuchando de ti la historia es mucho más entretenida que la contada por Iruka-sensei ttebayo..!**

-!Oye¡- recriminó molesto Iruka- No es mi culpa que no pusieras atención en clases.

-Tus clases son aburridas- se defendió Naruto.

-No lo son.

-Si lo son Iruka Sensei- sonrió tímidamente Udon, su mejor alumno de esta clase.

-Lamentare esto, pero si, las clases de historia que daba eran muy aburridas- corroboró Sakura.

….

-La decepción, la traición- decía Iruka en posición fetal- no es justo.

**\- Gracias Naru-chan.. – Ahri sonrió coqueta por el cumplido del gennin rubio -como iba diciendo, Otsutsuki Hagoromo más tarde sería conocido como Rikudou-sennin, el Sabio de los 6 caminos..**

**\- El portador del Rinnegan! -aporto entusiasmado Jiraiya, cuando al fin pudo ubicar el apellido Otsutsuki**

**-Asi es.. y de su hijo Ashura quien se casó Kanna, juntos tuvieron 3 hijos.. el caso es que gracias a Kanna pude conocer mi adorado pequeño pelusín..**

-Mph- se aguantaron la risa los presentes.

-Ugh- se quejó el Uzumaki.

-Ya cálmate, zorro gruñón- amonestó el Observador al Kyubi.

**\- "AHRI!" -gruñó Kurama fuertemente dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto.**

**-Ahri-neesan ttebayo.. -gimió Naruto sosteniendo su estómago.**

**-Upsi.. gomen Naru-chan.. Kurama compórtate! – Ahri lanzó una mirada afilada, dejando a Naruto relajado y un bijuu temblando entre el miedo y el cabreo -como decía.. Fui recibida con los Otsutsuki y me fui familiarizando con la hija de la pareja: Pajãrãda. De ella descienden los Uzumaki.**

-Si, muy parecido- se adelantó Shin.

"Naruto deciende del Sabio" pensaron varios en Shock.

**-QUEEEEEEEEE! -gritó Naruto.**

**-Mm mm, verás Naru-chan, Rikoudou-sennin y su hermano Hamura tardaron años en poder sellar a su madre. Cuando al fin tuvieron paz, Hamura decidió vivir en la luna para vigilar el sello del cuerpo de su madre.. el Gedo Mazou. Años más tarde su hijo mayor Tsukimaru heredaría esa tarea mientras su hija Haruhi descendería a la Tierra para ser la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga.**

-¡Los Hyuga también¡- Exclamaron todos a Coro.

**\- El clan Hyuuga? -comentaron impactados el anciano y su antiguo aprendiz, mientras Naruto imaginaba que Hinata también estaba relacionada con él muy lejanamente.**

-Con todo respeto Hinata Sama- inicio Neji- si contamos eso, mantengamos a la rama secundaria lejos de esto y solo infórmenos a Hiashi Sama.

Hinata asintió, si ya la mayoría de los Hyuga se sentían el regalo de Kami…. Mejor no pensar en ello.

**\- No en vano elegí a mi Hina-chan.. ella es como la encarnación de Haruhi-sempai, su amabilidad y empatía era su mayor fortaleza. Realmente si me pongo a pensar.. mi Hina-chan bien podría ser una princesa, no te parece, Naru-chan?**

**-Una princesa? -preguntó despistado Naruto.**

**-Una Princesa de la luna! -comentó emocionada Ahri con ojos brillantes.**

-Tsuki Hime- susurró Naruto.

"Genial, justo ahora me doy cuenta de que pude tener un novio genial" pensó con algo de celos la pelirrosa.

-Vaya que Naruto San puede ser bastante romántico pese a todo- sonrió Shizune al ver la escena frente a ella.

**Naruto quedó quieto procesando esa nueva información -Hinata-hime.. suena bien ttebayo?**

**-Perfectooooo! -canturreó Ahri muy orgullosa de su manipulación, ante la mirada divertida de los presentes -ejem.. como decía, mientras Haruhi-senpai era la matriarca de los Hyuuga, Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos, Indra quien se convertiría en el padre del clan Uchiha..**

-Mph, lo sabía- mencionó Sasuke con suficiencia.

"Por favor Kami, no le des cuerda" pensó la mayoría de los novatos.

**-Urgh.. Sasuke-teme también es parte de esto.. Ojalá nunca lo sepa o no habrá forma de bajarle los humos ttebayo.. -murmuró contrariado el gennin rubio. Mientras Jiraiya y Hiruzen procesaban la nueva información.**

-Muy tarde- dijeron la mayoría.

-No le veo la gracia- bufo molesto el Uchiha.

**\- Los Uchiha.. -suspiró pesadamente Ahri -esos son un tema para otra reunión. A lo que iba, por su parte el heredero del legado de Hagoromo fue su hijo menor, Ashura, despertando la ira del hermano mayor Indra, iniciando una larga guerra: la paz se consigue por la fuerza o por el amor.. Mientras Indra representaba la fuerza sobre todas las cosas, Ashura creía que el Amor era la clave de la paz. Y de Ashura y sus hijos provienen 3 clanes: de su primogénito Vemachi descienden los Senju del Bosque**

-Woow- silbadin todos admirados.

-Tal parece que estamos rodeados de nobleza- dijo Jiraiya admirado- cuatro descendientes del Sabio de los seis caminos.

-Genial, ahora resulta que el teme/dobe y yo somos parientes lejanos- dijeron al mismo tiempo el Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

Tsunade sonrió con una lágrima furtiva, Naruto y ella estaban más emparentados de lo que creía y además, tenía parientes, en cierto modo. No estaba tan sola como creía.

**-aquí Jiraiya y Hiruzen jadeaban por esa nueva información -mientras su segundo hijo Raju era el patriarca del Clan Kaguya (en memoria de su abuela paterna) y por último mi querida Pajãrãda-sempai, matriarca de los Uzumaki.**

-El clan de Kiri que se extinguió- aporto Asuma- he oído de que en la purga de Sangre, fueron de los primeros clanes en ser extreminados.

**-eres como una Bitácora viviente de nuestra historia, Ahri-san.. -comento sobrecogido Hiruzen.**

**\- Siempre he dicho que de la historia se aprende valiosas lecciones. Pero a lo que iba. Había llegado al hogar de mi sempai, buscando pistas de como liberar a mi amado de su prisión dentro de la esposa del Shodaime Hokage sin poner en riesgo su vida.**

**Naruto jadeó al escuchar ese pedazo de información.**

**Hiruzen y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas discretas entre sí.**

-Abuela- sonrió nostálgica Tsunade.

**-Que tanto sabes de Uzumaki Mito? -una vez más Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido. No se atrevía a abrir su boca y hacer el escándalo de su vida. Quería absorber la mayor cantidad de información posible.**

**-lo que pude averiguar es que la alianza entre los Senju y Uzumaki se ha sellado a través del matrimonio del líder del Clan Senju, el Shodaime Hashirama con la hermana menor del líder del Clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Mito, la favorita de Uzumaki Ashina, en circuntancias bastantes oscuras, no pude profundizar porque los registros estaban bastante deteriorados. Y poco después de la Fundación de Konoha, uno de los propulsores, Uchiha Madara cometió un acto de traición al atacar al Shodaime utilizando a mi amado Kurama. Para evitar que el resto del clan Uchiha imite las acciones de su antiguo líder, Mito, siendo una gran maestra en sellos encerró a Kurama en su interior.**

….

-Eso no es cierto- negó todo Sasuke.

-Negarlo no sirve de Nada- refutó Shin- recalcó que los hechos son tal y como Ahri los está narrando, omitiendo a los Yokai.

**-Kurama.. -susurró quedamente Naruto –sólo fuiste utilizado ttebayo..**

"No sé si puedas oírme, pero lamento que te hayan usando" pensó el Uzumaki.

**Kurama no quería admitir, pero la empatía que recibía del chiquillo lo estaba afectando. Escuchar que Ahri sabía de su estado y buscaba una forma de liberarlo lo llenaba de poderosos sentimientos que ya creía que jamás los volvería a experimentar.**

"Viejo, creo que la persona de la que nos hablaste, existe" pensó el Biju "definitivamente , no sería mala idea ser civil con el Gaki"

**-Y cuando al fin pude averiguar, quede atrapada en un Templo Uzumaki.. hasta que finalmente pude liberarme.. sin perder tiempo empecé a rastrear al nuevo Jinchuriki de mi amado Kurama… pero.. cuando parecía que sería mi fin siendo perseguida por unos shinobi creyendo que matándome por diversión les quitaría el ocio. Y cuando mi fe por los humanos estaba en lo más bajo, ella apareció y me salvó, me cuidó y me dio una razón para luchar..**

-Hinata- dijeron todos a Coro.

**-Hinata-hime.. -pronunció quedamente Naruto con una sutil sonrisa.**

**-Hina-chan me recibió y me cuidó y ahora yo la cuidaré, la protegeré, será más fuerte con mi poder!**

**En ese momento, Yuna empezó a despertar, haciendo que todos la vean con diferentes sentimientos cada uno. Hiruzen curioso, Jiraiya ansioso, Gamakichi interesado, Ahri satisfecha con sus resultados actuales, y Naruto emocionado por conocer mejor a esa niña pelirroja.**

**La pelirroja al abrir sus ojos, éstos captaron que ya no estaban en las aguas termales, sino una habitación ¿rosa? Podía ver que además del gennin y el Sannin, se encontraba frente del Hokage (lo reconoció por su rostro del monte Hokage, y sus vestimentas) un bonito sapito naranja y esa mujer voluptuosa que era Ahri en realidad (sus orejas y colas kitsune fueron unas pistas bastantes "sutiles")**

-Ya me agrada- dijo Anko con una sonrisa- tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-Es cierto- asintieron todos de acuerdo.

**-mmm ¿Hola? -susurro quedamente sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.**

**\- Yuna es una amiga de mi Hina-chan.. y hemos estado compartiendo historias..**

**\- Ahri.. -suspiró pesadamente -donde has estado, estaba muy preocupada.. no me digas que seguiste a Hinata-neesan cuando ella te prohibió ir detrás de ella! – con su ceño fruncido, manos en la cadera y su cabellera roja, Yuna dio una imagen tan familiar para el Hokage y el Sannin.**

-Se parece mucho a ella- dijo Tsunade- mi abuela era así.

"Por no decir Kushina" pensaron Kakashi y Jiraiya.

**-Vamos, Yuna-chan.. no podría dejar de seguir a mi Hina-chan.. es más deberías agradecerme porque si no hubiera ido tras suyo, ella ya hubiera muerto.. -concluyó arrogante la kitsune ante la mirada horrorizada de la pelirroja**

**-QUEEEEEEE! Y COMO PERMITISTE QUE LLEGARA A AGONIZAR EN PRIMER LUGAR! SI ESTABAS ALLÍ SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA PARA PROTEGERLA! -gritó muy enfadada Yuna a lo que Ahri se le aparece un tic furioso en su frente.**

-Guau, que carácter- Dijo Kiba- pobre del que se case con ella.

-Retractate- lo encaró Naruto.

-Tranquilo viejo- se puso a la defensiva Kiba- me disculpó.

**-Y QUE CREES QUE HICE! LE SALVE LA VIDA A HINA-CHAN! NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL PALO EN EL CULO DE SU PRIMO ODIOSO QUISO MATARLA POR SUS CREENCIA FATALISTAS DEL DESTINO IRREMEDIABLE HEREDADO DE LA LOCA DE HARUHI-SENPAI A TODO SU CLAN LE HAYA COSTADO CASI LA VIDA DE MI PRECIOSA JINCHURIKI!**

**-QUEEEEE! JINCHURIKI! -jadeó Yuna con ojos saltones.**

-¡NEJI!- rugió furioso el Uzumaki.

-Ya vengaste a Hinata Sama- se puso a la defensiva Neji- no fui yo.

-Querias- siseó el Uzumaki.

-Tal parece que está volviendose muy protector de Hinata- tenían muchos una gran gota de sudor.

**-Señoritas, moderen su volumen de voz por favor.. es una orden – sin elevar su voz sólo su instinto asesino, Hiruzen tranquilizó a la civil y a la yonkai, cada una lanzando miradas asesinas a la otra. Naruto, Gamakichi y Jiraiya abrazándose de miedo por la explosión de ambas mujeres del lugar.**

**Ahri se recompuso, mientras Yuna enrojeció como tomate maduro como cierta Hyuuga conocida del gennin, quien no podía evitar comparar a ambas.**

-Pues si se parece- observó Shino.

Nadie refutó esa afirmación.

**-Oye.. Yuna-chan.. tienes fiebre? -cuando Naruto tocó la frente de Yuna para comprobar su temperatura, la niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos al tiempo que sus ojos celestes nacarados cambiaron a un brillante celeste con centelleos florales y esclerótica negra, algo que Jiraiya rápidamente captó como señal de una nueva profecía. Hiruzen estaba impactado, mientras Ahri observaba detenidamente sin perder detalle así también Gamakichi quien decidió que todo lo platicado debía saberlo su padre y Pa..**

-Que emoción- Dijo Ino sin percatarse del

**"¡Duele!, ¡ya soy un padre! ¡Naruto.. por fin nos conocemos! ¡Dolor! El Kyuubi quiere escapar. Un llanto. Naruto esta en peligro. Un enmascarado. Naruto esta a salvo. ¿Qué.. quieres..? Porque haces esto? No liberes al Kyuubi! Sharingan! **

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le tomó la mano, al fin el misterio que ella sabía atormentó a su amado al fin sería revelado. Lo que apredniers podría destruirlo o darle Paz, así que ella le hizo saber que estaba con él.

Naruto por su parte estaba emocionado, "¿enmascarado?" ¿Era hijo de shinobi y el Yondaime lo uso para encerrar al Kyubi cuando sus padres murieron? Tantas posibilidades y por fin obtendría la respuesta. Solo por esto había valido la pena venir aquí.

**Minato.. ¿Naruto está bien? No permitas que lleve al Kyuubi y destruya Konoha.. Kushina quédate con Naruto a salvo, soy el Hokage y debo proteger a Konoha. No te preocupes.. tu padre se deshará enseguida de ese hombre malo..**

-!No es cierto¡- negó en shock el Uzumaki- Eso en mi mundo no es cierto.

¡SI FUERA HIJO DEL YONDAIME, NO ME HABRÍAN TRATADO ASI EN LA ALDEA!

Hinata solo apretó su mano, esto sin duda sería muy difícil de ver.

**Naruto. Mira.. tu padre.. compro esto.. para ti.. no te preocupes.. todo.. va ir bien.. ya está ya está.. que niño más bueno. Gracias.. Minato. Mi pequeño.. Naruto. Lo siento.. Kushina. Maldición, ya no tengo chakra! Pero tengo que protegerlos! Mientras los tenga juro que nunca me rendiré! Espera.. todavía.. puedo.. me llevaré al Kyuubi conmigo.. a la muerte. Kushina. Gracias por todo.. lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Kushina.. tu eres quien me convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage.. quien me hizo un hombre.. quien me hizo padre de este niño. No te aflijas Minato.. yo me siento amada.. si pudiera imaginarme una familia de tres.. de verdad sería incapaz de visualizarnos de otra manera que no sea felices.. si me permitiera lamentar sería sólo una cosa.. sería que habría deseado ver crecer a Naruto. No es necesario morir con el Kyuubi.. **

Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban llorando, recordando a sus seres queridos, solo al oír esto, les llegó finalmente el impacto de sus acciones, la gravedad de sus errores.

Por su lado, si ya la mayoría de los ahí presente ya respeto a Naruto, esto le daba una mayor dimensión a su comprensión del Uzumaki. Debió ser tratado como el príncipe de la Aldea, en cambio un perro sarnoso recibió un mejor trato que él en la Aldea. Alabando al padre y condenando al hijo. Y eso era algo de lo que incluso Sasuke no pudo negar.

**conserva tu chakra porque veras una vez más a Naruto.. sellaré tu chakra en el interior de Naruto restante para formar parte del Sello de 8 trigramas mientras una parte del Kyuubi lo llevaré conmigo con el único sello que un no Jinchuriki podría usar. Shiki Fūin. Ese sello los que usan morirán!. El chico de la profecía emergerá de un mundo de agitaciones y calamidades. La otra mitad del Kyuubi lo sellaré en nuestro hijo. Jiraiya-sensei te lo encargo. El hombre enmascarado traerá la desgracia al mundo. Y este niño será quien lo detenga. Abrirá el futuro como Jinchuriki. No sé cómo lo hará pero sé que lo logrará! Tengamos fé en nuestro hijo! Por eso mismo, porque es nuestro hijo.. no quiero que lleve esa carga.. tan pesada. Porque debemos sacrificar nuestro Naruto.. por el equilibrio de los bijuu.. por la nación del Fuego.. por Konoha.. porque debes sacrificarte.. por mi bien**

Para este punto, incluso Anko estaba llorando, tanto amor, tanta ilusión y tanta fe, y esos bakas enlodaron tan noble acto.

"Juro que varios de esos bastardos van a pagar por eso" se juro así misma, incluyendo al Sanín y a Kakashi en su lista negra.

-Ese Maldito- gruñó Kurenai con una gran ira dirigida hacia Jiraiya.

-Padre que hicimos- susurró cabizbajo Asuma.

**Abandonar tu propia nación y tu propia aldea es como abandonar a tu propio hijo.. tu lo sabes bien ya que tu nación ya no existe.. que dura es la vida para aquellos que carecen de un lugar para llamar hogar.. además nuestra familia está integrada por ninjas! Hay cosas que sólo una madre puede contar.. no sólo lo hago por ti.. si no por Naruto! Y moriré por mi hijo.. ese es mi deber como padre! Que poderoso es el chakra del Kyuubi! Mis fuerzas se desvanecen. Kushina! NARUTO! Dolor. Dolor. He dicho que soy su padre.. tengo derecho a morir por él. Y yo soy su madre.. también tengo ese derecho.. de acuerdo, es la primera vez.. que pierdo una discusión contigo.. eso demuestra la seriedad con lo que te tomas esto. Gracias.. Kushina. Es tiempo de poner mi chakra y la de Kushina en el Sello de 8 Trigramas. No podremos ver a Naruto hasta dentro de muchos años.. así que digámoslo todo aquello que deseamos decirle.**

-Lo entiendo- dijo un mar de lágrimas Rubio- lo Entiendo- caía un río de lágrimas de un par de zafiros.

**Naruto.. no seas quisquilloso con la comida.. come mucho.. y hazte grande y fuerte.. no olvides bañarte a diario.. no cojas frío.. y no te quedes despierto hasta tarde.. tienes que dormir bien.. y haz amigos.. no necesario demasiados.. ¿de acuerdo?.. solo unos pocos.. solo aquellos en los que realmente puedes confiar.. y como a tu mamá no se le dio bien lo de estudiar.. aún así debes estudiar mucho.. y procura de aprender las técnicas ocultas del clan.. recuerda que algunas personas son buenas en algo pero no tan buenas en otras.. así que si las cosas no salen bien, no te decaigas.. entendido?.. en la escuela, respeta a tus profesores y a los mayores.. y con respecto a las tres prohibiciones.. ten cuidado a la hora de prestar y pedir prestado dinero.. ahorra tu dinero de las misiones.. no bebas hasta que cumplas veintiuno.. beber en exceso es malo para el cuerpo.. así que bebe con moderación.. y lo más problemático, las chicas.. yo soy una chica.. así que no sé mucho al respecto.. pero en algún momento de tu vida empezarás a fijarte en ellas.. eso es normal.. pero ten cuidado.. no te enamores de la primera que se cruce en tu camino.. busca a alguien.. como yo.. hablando de las tres prohibiciones.. ten cuidado con Jiraiya-sensei ttebane.. Naruto.. habrá momentos muy duros.. y dolorosos.. cuídate.. no te olvides de soñar.. y ten la confianza necesaria para lograr esos sueños.. se hagan realidad.. hay tantos.. tantísimas cosas que desearía decir.. deseo quedarme más tiempo contigo.. te amo. Naruto.. las palabras que te dirijo como padre.. supongo que son las mismas que ya ha dicho tu parlanchina de tu madre. Sello de 8 trigramas!"**

-Fui, fui amado- lloro Naruto hecho un mar de emociones- mis padres me amaban.

Entonces sintió un abrazo, al ver a quien se lo dió, se trataba de Hinata.

-Aun lo eres- susurró con un tono muy amoroso de voz- aquí ahí gente que te ama.

La ojiperla se separó un poco de Naruto y entonces, llorando a moco tendido, el trío Konohamaru lo derribó tras darle un abrazo.

-J...Jefe- dijeron apenas a coro.

Tras quitárselos de encima, Ino lo abrazo también, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Igualmente Tenten no dijo nada, no creyendo que pudiera decir algo para aliviar su pena, había optado por solo Mostrar solidaridad.

Sin embargo, Sakura se arrojó a sus pies, Naruto había sufrido tanto y ella fue cómplice de ese sufrimiento. Se sentía la mayor basura del mundo por no ser una mejor compañera, en vez de golpearlo a la menor provocación.

-¡Naruto, lo siento tanto¡- dijo desesperada- ¡Siento todo lo malo quebré hice, las veces que te golpee sin que lo merecieras¡ !Te lo suplico, perdóname¡.

Todos vieron la escena expectantes, habían llegado a la línea entre ese primer mundo y uno diferente. Era la hora de saber si era como Él.

-Te perdono Sakura chan- le levantó Naruto con gentileza, sonriendo cálidamente a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- admito que me gane varios de esos golpes.

Sakura solo se aferró a él, llorando desconsolada.

Y los adultos, solo podían ver la escena enternecidos. No estaban preparados para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-Shin San, grácias- abrazo el Uzumaki al Observador- significa mucho para mí .

-Las gracias son para mi Jefe- admitió el Observador- Le agradas demasiado.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- pidió el Uzumaki.

-Se que quieres, ellos te están escuchando.

-Mamá... prometo que no sólo comeré ramen, también comeré vegetales... me gusta bañarme... Y duermo mucho, tal vez mas de lo que debería... ¡Tengo muchos amigos que son maravillosas personas! Me hubiera gustado que pudieras conocerlos... En la escuela, bueno... tienes razón, pero no me daré por vencido. No siempre me llevé bien con los profesores y estudiantes de la academia, pero ahora los respeto a todos... Jiraiya-sensei- aquí se sobresalto el Sanin, Naruto sabía ahora la verdad y lo seguía viendo como su Sensei, eso era mucho para él-; estoy seguro que me enseñará sobre los vicios de los shinobis, él es tal y como recuerdas... pero aún así ¡es un gran hombre!¡Él me enseñará cómo debe vivir un verdadero shinobi! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de la Hoja... ¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage! ... ¡Seré el Hokage más grande y más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ... ¡Más grande que mi papá! ... ¡Y más fuerte que mi mamá!- termino de decir llorando a cántaros.

Dos destellos aparecieron en la sala y uno de ellos aún tomando forma, abrazo al Uzumaki mientras iba volviendose una figura conocida de la mayoría.

-Gracias Shin sama- agradeció Kushina al anfitrión.

El otro destello le dió un puñetazo en la cara a Jiraiya y otro a Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, lo merezco Minato- se sobo la mejilla el Sanín.

-¿Pero que?- se quedó en blanco Naruto.

-Le agradas mucho a Hatorie sama- explicó Shin- acaba de autorizarme el traer a tus padres para que al menos por esta vez, sean capaces de convivir.

Además, será muy divertido ver cada mundo con ellos ahí presentes- sonrió de medio lado.

"Mi momento ha llegado" pensaron muchos ahí presentes.

-¿No deberíamos ponerlos al corriente?- Preguntó Anko.

-vimos todo antes de llegar aquí- aclaro Minato tras sobarse la mandíbula por el izquierdazo de Naruto- así que, podemos seguir viendo.

**Yuna colapsó al tiempo que sus ojos brillantes se apagaron, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo mismo que Naruto lloraba a mares escuchando las palabras dichas por la pelirroja, como si pudiera verlas nítidamente como en una película.**

**Ahri sostuvo a la pelirroja en sus brazos, mientras Naruto no dejó de tocarla. Como si ese contacto fuera sagrado. Que más revelaciones podrían salir de los labios de la niña de ojos brillantes.**

**Jiraiya estaba desconsolado. Escuchar de los labios de esa niña civil las últimas horas de su amado discípulo y su esposa fue demasiado para el viejo Sannin quien colapsó en un llanto silencioso.**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen envejeció 10 años durante el relato de la más trágica noche que tuvo que vivir. Perder a su amada Biwako a manos de ese enmascarado. Y luego la pérdida de tantos valerosos shinobi y civiles inocentes. Y todos los problemas que surgieron después. Un milagro que no haya colapsado como Jiraiya. Pero la tormenta aún no amainaba.**

-Bueno, supongo que entienden el sentimiento- mencionó Shin viendo a todos absortos por la escena.

**Naruto era un revoltijo de emociones. Una de los mayores secretos al fin fue revelado. Tantos años preguntándose que sucedió esa noche en el que quedó huérfano. Las burlas en el orfanato. Que sus padres estaban muertos o que no lo amaban y por eso lo abandonaron. Será que tenía familia allá afuera. Ahora sabía la verdad.**

**Y corte.**

**El capítulo aún sigue, pero me saldría muy largo, así que cuando la reacción exceda las diez mil palabras , lo dividiere a dos o más partes.**

**Ya tenía pensado agregar a los Namikaze, pero hasta su presentación, igualmente, algunos personajes como Yugao, los hermanos Sabaku, Karin o Tayuya irán apareciendo en su momento.**

**Y ya para despedirme, si algún fic que me han pedido no lo uso es porque o no me dieron permiso sus creadores o porque no lo puedo adaptar, los fic escritos como si fueran guiones de teatro o los que no puedan usarse como "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" no estarán aquí.**

**Solo que el autor lleve inactivo más de un año, en el último fic que agrego a sus favoritos, usaré algo sin pedir permiso.**

**Los veo luego con el final de este capítulo.**

**Tamashī no yugo de Regina Alba Blosson, capítulo 5.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. Jogan parte dos

**Jõgan parte dos.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

-Kushina- estaba obviamente shoqueada la Senju- ¿Pero como….?

-Fue gracias a Hatori Sama- explicó Kushina- fue a tener una plática "civilizada" con el Shinigami para pedirle que nos deje a ambos venir a pasar tiempo con nuestro hijo. Por lo que Entiendo, si un Centinela te pide algo, así seas el mismísimo Kami, terminas obedeciendo.

Todos estaban impresionados, ¿Realmente existía alguien con mayor jerarquía que Kami? Era simplemente inverosímil para la mayoría.

-Los centinelas son una suerte de guardianes- comenzó a explicar el Observador- existen catorce de ellos en todo el multiverso y tienen la función de proteger de amenazas mayores cada dimensión. Aunque también llegan a entrometerse un poco, como en este caso.

-Bueno, que tal si seguimos adelante- quiso calmar un poco las cosas Minato, al ver la mirada fulminante que su esposa le dedicaba a su pupilo y al padrino de su hijo

Así que las imágenes siguieron su camino.

**Su primera reacción fue mirar fijamente a su figura familiar más querida.. al que consideraba su abuelo. La primera persona que fue amable con él.**

-Pues en este momento, no soy fanatica de él- murmuró por lo bajo Kushina.

**-Porque? -susurró muy dolido el rubio hacia Sandaime, quien casi se quebró al ver el reproche de su nieto postizo.**

**Pero Ahri salió en su defensa.**

**-Naru-chan.. -llamó cándidamente la kitsune, logrando que el gennin la mirara con gesto miserable, rompiendo el corazón de la yonkai – has escuchado como tus padres sacrificaron su vida por ti.. que hubiera sucedido si los enemigos de tu padre supieran de tu existencia.. Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkõ.. Namikaze Minato fue un héroe de guerra para Konoha y la Nación del fuego.. pero fue la pesadilla de los enemigos de Konoha. Un monstruo. **

-¿Alguien dijo Iwa?- recordó un ejemplo la domadora de serpientes- en especial ese grupo de tercos y resentidos habrían intentado muchas veces hacerle daño al Gaki.

Varios ahí asintieron a las palabras de Anko, era la simple y triste verdad.

**Imagina que harían si tuvieran la oportunidad de tener en sus manos a su único hijo. Imagina la guerra civil si en la propia Konoha, sus clanes quisieran tener en sus manos al legado de uno de los más talentosos shinobi que dejó innumerosos jutsus.. **

-Casi lo hubo- recordó Jiraiya las palabras de su Sensei- Hanamei, Mikoto, Tsume y Yoshino, intentaron adoptar a Naruto cuando era más pequeño, pero el miedo del consejo a que Naruto fuera leal a cualquier clan, especialmente el Uchiha, hizo que se rechazaran esas solicitudes.

-Así que no podía nadie de un clan adoptarlo- pensó en voz alta Kushina- ¿Y que hay de mis alumnas o de este tonto?- señaló a Kakashi.

-Lo mismo, el consejo en su inmensa sabiduría bloqueó cualquier interacción entre Kurenai, Hana y Yugao- explicó Jiraiya- Kakashi tampoco pudo hacer mucho en su infancia por la misma razón.

-Ni siendo mi sensei- se quejó amargamente Naruto.

-Sí, he oído de eso- bufo molestas Kurenai- cuando supe que Naruto aprendió el Kage bunshi, le pedí al Sandaime que me dejara entrenarlo para tener un sólido equipo de rastreo junto a Shino y a Hinata que no le tenían mala voluntad. Pero me dijo que Kakashi ya lo había pedido hace años.

Si hubiera sabido de como te entreno y como te dejo a tu suerte, le habría pedido a Yugao que se diera su tiempo para entrenarte.

Kakashi solo se encogió al sentir la mirada de decepción de la pelirroja y de su Sensei, haciéndose el juramento de de empezar a entrenar parejo a sus tres discípulos.

**incluso al ser un descendiente de la línea más pura de los Uzumaki por parte de tu madre Kushina ya sería motivo suficiente que quisieran tenerte bajo su control.**

**Naruto escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por Ahri. Cada palabra cobraba sentido. Pero aún así.**

**-Pero ellos.. -una vez más Naruto no sabía cómo expresar el dolor de haber sido tratado como la peor basura mientras idolatraban como a un dios a aquel que se decía ser su padre.**

-Y yo también me siento así- expresó aún dolido el Uzumaki.

Sus padres solo lo abrazaron, dando todo su amor ahora que podían.

**Jiraiya no tenía palabras con que consolar a su discípulo. Estaba mudo a causa de las últimas revelaciones. Tantas cosas ahora cobraban sentido. Y más que nunca comprendió el verdadero accionar de Minato en confiar tal poder en su hijo tan amado. Tal sacrificio.. realmente valió la pena..?**

-Lo ha válido- expresó Hinata- porque eso te ha hecho una persona muy fuerte y no hablo por el poder de Kurama San.

Gracias a eso, es que eres una persona tan tenaz y aguerrida. Una persona que es capaz de inspirar a cualquiera a salir adelante.

Shikamaru y Neji asintieron también, haciendo sonreír a los padres de Naruto y a los demás.

-Gracias- dijo el Uzumaki conmovido.

**Hiruzen no sabía si podía acercarse a Naruto. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Pero el gennin no se movía. Sólo miraba directamente a Ahri.**

**La kitsune mantenía a Yuna en sus brazos. Acariciando su cabellera de color fuego con mucha ternura.**

**-Naru-chan, se que ahora mismo hay demasiado por asimilar.. Sandaime -la kitsune le sonrió al anciano haciendo que este se relaje – se que has hecho todo lo humanamente posible en defender al legado de Minato y Kushina.. mm mm mm ya sé.. Naru-chan.. vamos recupera tu entusiasmo! Necesito que hagas un Kage Bushin..**

-¿Que estará planeando?- pensó Kiba en voz alta.

-Supongo que lo veremos- le respondió Shino con un ligero tono molesto en su voz.

**Todos observaron desconcertados a la kitsune.**

**-Necesito confirmar primero una cosa.. vamos Naru-chan.. te concierne.**

**Como en piloto automático, Naruto creó un clon de sombras.**

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**

**Un clon aparece tras el humo, esperando indicaciones.**

**-Muy bien! Perfecto! -aplaudió la kitsune, haciendo que el gennin se sonroje sutilmente por el alago recibido -ahora Naru-chan.. Necesito que cedas el control de este Bushin a Kurama..**

-¡Quuuueeeee¡- Exclamaron muchos de los presentes.

-¿En qué demonios está pensando?- exclamó sorprendida Kushina

**-Ehhhhhh? -gesticularon asombrados los presentes. Incluso Kurama se sorprendió por el pedido de su pareja kitsune.**

**-Te aseguro Naru-chan.. tengo perfectamente controlado a ese zorro gruñón.. si hace una sola cosa fuera de lugar.. BOZAL!**

-Mph- contuvieron su risa lo mejor que pudieron los presentes.

"Ahí va mi reputación" se quejó amargamente Kurama

**Ante el grito de bozal, Kurama tembló como un cachorrito. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido al sentir el miedo del Kyuubi ante la mención de esa palabra. Confiando en Ahri. Hasta ahora ella solo ha hecho que sea digna de confianza. Mirando a la nuevamente dormida pelirroja. Cerro sus ojos. Y el Bushin adquirió los rasgos más salvajes sus bigotes, sus caninos y sus uñas como garras. Dejándolo muy impresionado al verse con esos ojos encarnados.**

-¿Así me veo cuando liberó un poco de ese chakra?- pregunto Naruto viendo por primera vez el cambio que sufría su cuerpo con el chakra de Kurama.

-Aja- asintieron los que lo habían visto en ese estado.

**-Cual es el plan, Ahri.. -escuchar la tenebrosa voz del bijuu de 9 colas en el cuerpo del gennin rubio impactó a los presentes.**

**-Lo que ha dicho Yuna.. sucedió? -cruzó de brazos la kitsune esperando que su pareja confirme o no el incidente protagonizado por la pelirroja.**

**El Bushin controlado por el Bijuu cabeceó afirmativamente -cada palabra, algunos sólo eran los pensamientos.. otros fueron palabras textuales de los padres del mocoso.. -allí los ojos rojos del Bushin chocaron con los ojos azules del rubio -ellos se sacrificaron por ti para que vivieras, aunque haya intentado asesinarte.. Estaba harto de estar encerrado.. Y me volverían a encerrar en un mocoso.. ya había perdido la mitad de mi poder y nuevamente estar en una jaula.. yo.. -no sabía porque empezó a justificarse ante su carcelero, pero verlo devastado al saber la verdad del sacrificio de sus padres. Y recordar la muerte de su querido padre Hagoromo, y tener nuevamente a su kitsune de regreso a su vida, como un dique rebasado, sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaron.**

-Ah,qué ternura- se burló Kushina abrazando a su Hijo- el zorro gruñón tiene sentimientos.

Naruto solo tuvo una arcada, por lo que Kushina se le quedó viendo a su hijo con preocupación.

-Sigue así y haré de tu vida un infierno- amenazó la Uzumaki al zorro.

El Biju aunque no podía ser visto, asintió frenéticamente pues estaba convencido de que Kushina podía cumplir con su amenaza.

**Naruto, al verse a sí mismo intentando justificarse le llegó al fondo de su corazón. Y le dio una sonrisa verdadera a su prisionero. Al final ambos debían aceptarse para cumplir con las expectativas de Yondaime, quería ser Hokage también! Debería comprender qué sacrificios son necesarios para el bien de todos! Así será reconocido. Es mejor ser conocido por sí mismo que por la sombra de su padre! Haría su propio camino ninja y haría a sus padres muy orgullosos.**

-Ese es mi hijo- le alabo el Yondaime, poniendo rojo de vergüenza a su hijo.

-Ese es mi Sochi- froto la Uzumaki sus mejillas con las de su hijo que pese a estar sumamente avergonzado, no quiso romper el momento, sería la única vez en su vida que convivirá con sus padres.

**-Asi que eso era.. -murmuró quedamente Ahri, captando la atención de todos – has escuchado alguna vez del Jõgan, anata?**

**Kurama enrojeció con el rostro de Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos, pero al mismo tiempo intrigó a todos.¿Jõgan?**

-Asi que al fin sabremos de él- murmuró Asuma a Kurenai que solo asintió poniendo atención.

**-Ahri.. donde escuchaste eso? -Kurama adoptó una posición defensiva.**

**\- El RinneSharingan de la Diosa Conejo que surgió al comer el fruto del Shinju.. -empezó a recitar la kitsune, haciendo que tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen prestaran atención. Gamakichi se mantenía atento. Ya había escuchado ese doujutsu de las historias del viejo Gammamaru. Naruto no comprendía pero parecía algún super cool poder – pero el Byakugan era propio de Kaguya. Era tan puro, que Hamura debió entrenar muchísimo alcanzando el siguiente nivel, el Tenseigan para estar a la altura de su hermano Hagoromo quien portaba el Rinnegan. Pero el Jõgan.. según los registros que Haruhi-senpai y Pajãrãda-chan habían recopilado. Una nieta de ambas había despertado un extraño poder ocular, era muy poderoso.. habían decidido llamarlo Jõgan. Y dependiendo del usuario podría; viajar o ver a través de dimensiones, viajes entre sueños, detectar si uno está bajo un genjutsu, ver el sistema de chakra a un nivel diferente del Byakugan, incluso como veo con esta niña.. hasta ver el pasado..**

-Guau parece un Dojutsu muy poderoso- Silbo admirado Jiraiya.

-Meh, el Sharingan es mejor- dijo con jactancia Sasuke.

-El conocimiento es poder y el Jõgan puder dar conocimiento del pasado o el futuro, yo en tu lugar no me enorgulleceria de nada- lo aplacó Shin.

Sasuke solo se quedó callado, ante un ser así, no hay argumento que le derroté.

**-o futuro.. – al fin Jiraiya intervino en la conversación -cuando esta niña me tocó ella creo que revivió mi época que estuve en Amegakure.. allí conocí unos discípulos muy talentosos.. uno de ellos, Nagato, había visto sus ojos, poseía el Rinnegan.. los había entrenado y luego los había dejado para seguir sus caminos por si mismos. Pero tuve la desgracia de recibir un mensaje que los tres habían muerto..**

-Y si mis suposiciones son las correctas, ellos son parte de Akatsuki- dijo amargamente el Sanín. Vaya que dolía saber que uno de sus discípulos buscaba matar al otro.

**\- Pero no lo estaban.. -comento distraída Ahri acariciando la cabeza de Yuna, mientras una de sus colas acariciaba al Bushin con la conciencia de su amado bijuu, quien a duras penas intentaba librarse de los mimos en público. ¡Sabía perfectamente que odiaba ser apapachado en público!**

"Si, mi vida se acabó" pensó acurrucado en un rincón de su paisaje mental el poderoso zorro.

**Naruto no podía contener sus risitas. La verdad Ahri estaba procurando de animar al gennin tras la avalancha de sentimientos que la pelirroja despertó tras sus palabras. Necesitaba a Naruto al cien por ciento para verse con su Hina-chan.**

-Esa Kitsune es un encanto- decía Kushina admirada por Ahri, cualquiera que ayudará a su hijo, tenía su agradecimiento eterno y su respeto.

Minato asintió de acuerdo con ella, observando las cosas con todos los demás.

**-según Haruhi-senpai, sólo sangre Uzumaki y Hyuuga junta podría propiciar la aparición del Jõgan.. Y no todos los miembros de esa unión serán capaces de despertarlo.. quizás sólo en uno, o raro ambos ojos.**

-Mmmm- se les quedaron viendo varios a Hinata y a Naruto que se encogieron al sentir las miradas sobre ellos.

-Ah, no- se defendió el Uzumaki- nadie va a usar a nuestros hijos como armas.

-Na... Naruto Kun- brillaba de rojo la cara de la ojiperla antes de desmayarse.

-Hinata-chan- trato de animarla el Uzumaki- Shin San, por favor.

"Chasquido".

-¿H.. hijos?- preguntó la ojiperla apenas despertó.

Entonces Naruto cayó en cuenta en sus palabras y ahora el fue el que se desmayó en el regazo de Hinata, que se desmayó nuevamente.

-!Que tiernos!- Exclamaron Kushina e Ino que vayan a saber de dónde sacó una cámara para inmortalizar el momento- hasta ya se desmayan de forma simultánea.

-Yo habría querido que mi nuera fuera parecida a mí- se quejó un poco haciendo un puchero Kushina- pero solo porque es la hija de Hanamei es que se las paso.

"Chasquido".

Incapaces de verse a la cara, los dos prefirieron poner atención al frente.

**-estas diciendo que esta civil podría ser una Uzumaki-Hyuuga.**

**Ante lo dicho por Sandaime, Naruto saltó ante la posibilidad de una familiar lejana. Será que esa niña Yuna era su prima lejana.**

**-que sabes de esa niña, has dicho que es amiga de tu Jinchuriki -preguntó Kurama a Ahri.**

**\- cuando se conocieron, Yuna confundió a Hinata con su hermana mayor. Quizás si tuviera relación con los Hyuuga..**

**-Debe ser de la rama principal.. la única explicación.. -empezó a murmurar Jiraiya al ver la generosa delantera de la niña, haciendo que Naruto frunciera sus cejas por los murmullos del viejo pervertido.**

-¿Me tienes que explicar ESO que tiene que ver?- tomo del cuello la Sanín al pervertido de su amigo.

-Ok, pero promete no enojarte- accedió el Sannin que dió su explicación tras el juramento de Tsunade- ¿Hanamei, Hitomi, Mayuri y Akane Hyuga además de ser de la rama Principal, que tenían en común?

Los que sabían de quienes hablaba el Sanín , lo tuvieron que admitir, todas esas mujeres Hyuga, de diferentes generaciones, tenían una generosa delantera y eran de la rama Principal.

**-Yuna comentó que su familia vivía en un pueblo, y que un enemigo de su padre quería matarlos, por lo que su madre y hermanos huyeron quedando el padre atrás para que tengan oportunidad de huir, muriendo sin saber que Yuna estaba en camino. Y poco después de nacer su madre murió por su corazón roto. Fue criada por sus hermanos mayores hasta que el enemigo de su padre los localizó. Su hermana mayor murió y luego su hermano mayor consiguió vengarlos. Yuna sólo tuvo que venir a Konoha porque supuestamente tenía familiares aquí.**

-Oh, pobrecita- acarició o hizo el amago, Kushina la cara de Yuna- has sufrido tanto.

Igual que Naruto, Kushina sentía una inmensa empatía por la joven pelirroja. Lo que en su mente quería decir que son duda alguna era una Uzumaki.

**-Cual es el apellido de Yuna? -preguntó Sandaime.**

**-dice que nunca supo su apellido. Que su hermano mayor Arashi y su hermana mayor Yuriko siempre mencionaban que Yuna era el último legado vivo de sus padres Menma y Haruhi, que mientras viviera en Konoha usaría el apellido Honõmi.**

**Hiruzen y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas.**

**-y como sobrevivía Yuna si no tenia nada por la huida..?**

**-Había mencionado que su hermano Arashi le había dado unos códigos para ingresar a un fondo para su clan en caso que un miembro perdido pudiera iniciar de nuevo en Konoha -comentó la kitsune con sus hombros encogidos.**

**\- El fondo del clan Uzumaki.. -mencionó Sandaime recordando que le había llamado la atención un movimiento anormal de las finanzas Uzumaki de la esposa del Shodaime. Había supuesto que era para Naruto, pero al final era la pequeña Yuna quien lo usó.**

-Eso me recuerda- miró fijamente Kushina al Sanin, antes de tomarlo por el cuello- ¿Porque Demonios mi Sochi vivió con tantas carencias, si la cuenta del clan Uzumaki y la de Minato estaban disponibles?.

El Peliblanco tragó saliva antes de responderle.

-Sucede que Sarutobi-sensei le daba una generosa mensualidad a Naruto de la cuenta para subsanar sus gastos mensuales. Desafortunadamente los aldeanos en su infinita sabiduría, le cobraron algo que llamaron "Impuesto demoníaco" por lo que ese dinero se hacía nada.

-¿Y no hizo nada al respecto?- ahora intervino Minato.

-No podía, haría que le tuvieran más animaversion si castigaba a los responsables. - Explicó Jiraiya- fueron Hiashi y Tsume los que resolvieron ese detalle, cobrando un fuerte aumento en las rentas de los negocios que hacían eso al Gaki, pronto por movidas así, los demás clanes se unieron y el boicot pacífico de esos negocios termino con la quiebra de los mismos. El mensaje tácito fue dado y los lugares que mantuvieron el "impuesto" terminaron siendo la minoría.

A todos los jóvenes les sorprendió mucho esa revelación, en especial a Naruto, fue amado y fue protegido en las sombras, eso era bueno para él. Haciendo memoria, de hecho noto que la mayoría de la mala voluntad que le tenían jamás vino de los clanes de la aldea.

**Por lo dicho, Naruto se emocionó. Tenía una prima lejana! Por eso sentía que debía protegerla. Todo tenía sentido.**

**-Por ser pelirroja podemos deducir que es Uzumaki.. Pero por sus ojos..**

**-Ah de ser una Hyuuga.. eso sí que sería problemático con el clan.. mejor mantenerlo entre nosotros. Además la tonalidad celeste de sus ojos bien podría pasar desapercibido.. -comentó Jiraiya ante la aprobación de Hiruzen.**

**-Ya tenemos serios problemas con la heredera siendo Jinchuriki de una yonkai..**

**\- Por ese tema no se preocupen.. tengo cubierto como mantener a raya a esos vejetorios del Consejo Hyuuga.. los tengo en mi lista negra por todos los malos ratos que hizo pasar a mi dulce y tierna Hina-chan -la sonrisa sádica de Ahri hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrío de terror por el plan de la kitsune.**

-Ahri sama- Dijo Anko con corazones en las pupilas al ver la cara de sadismo que la pelipurpura tenía.

Sin embargo, la mayoría no sabía si realmente debían sentir pena o no por los Hyuga. Salvó Neji y Hinata que secretamente deseaban ver eso.

**Yuna comenzó a moverse llamando la atención de todos, quienes veían como la pelirroja soltaba uno que otro sollozo. Aún debía estar afectada por el incidente reciente.**

**Al verse rodeada por todos y con los ojos ardiendo, dio una sonrisa sutil.**

**-Vaya cara.. que les pasa.. pareciera que vieron un fantasma..**

**-Nos has dejado impresionados, pequeña.. -Hiruzen mantuvo una prudente distancia. Había visto y escuchado que al contacto la pelirroja de ojos celestes nacarados activaba su doujutsu. Apenas se ha recuperado de dos incidentes, un tercero podría acabar con sus reservas de chakra.**

**Yuna no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos azules de Naruto. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, algo similar sucedía con Naruto, quien al ver las lágrimas sin derramar de la pelirroja tenía problemas de controlar sus propias lágrimas.**

-Se ve bonita así- murmuró Shikamaru a Shino que solo se le quedó viendo- dije que se veía bonita, no que quiero casarme con ella.

**-Tu madre era tan bonita! -empezó la ojiperla celeste a hipar reteniendo las lágrimas, Naruto quedó paralizado -quisiera tanto que pudieras verla.. Y tú padre fue tan valiente! Ambos te amaban tanto! Te esperaban con tanto cariño..**

**-Es verdad! KURAMA! -gritó la kitsune, teniendo al Bushin con la conciencia de su pareja a su lado**

**-aquí estoy.. no hace falta gritar.. estas loca? -murmuró fastidiado el bijuu**

**Ahri ladeó su cabeza y luego con una señal de su mano hace un gesto de un poco con su pulgar e índice, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro.**

**-Solo un poco.. -nego divertido por la ocurrencia de su pareja – que quieres..?**

**-Ellos aún están ahí? No?**

**-Asi es.. porque lo preguntas.. -contestó desconfiado el bijuu.**

-Esto será Interesante- le comento Tsunade a su antiguo compañero- más te vale tomar nota viejo pervertido.

Jiraiya asintió, él también creía que iban a sacar algo relevante de aquí

**-Si me prometes mantenerlos hasta que logre traerlos de regreso te prometo una recompensa inolvidable -guiñó coqueta la kitsune.**

**Tanto Sandaime como el Sannin lograron unir cabos por la extraña petición de la kitsune. No será posible que ella..?**

-Espera, ¿Ella acaba de sugerir, lo que creo que acaba de sugerir?- preguntó Ino a la nada.

-No lo sé, tu dime- le respondió Shikamaru a su rubia compañera.

Sin embargo los Namikaze sentían esperanza, ¿Quien no dice que ese método podría replicarse en su propio mundo?

**-además hay algo que me preocupa.. -comento Ahri, mirando ahora hacia Hiruzen -entiendo que hayas puesto ese sello rastreador.. pero los demás sellos.. tenías conocimiento?**

-¿Que sellos?- asesinó con la mirada Kushina al Sanin.

-Tranquila cabeza de tomate- se puso Shin en el camino de Kushina que lo fulminó con la mirada- independientemente de que eso en su mundo no pasó, ahora se va a aclarar todo.

**Ese comentario desconcertó al Hokage y al maestro de sellos de Konoha.**

**-demás sellos?**

**Pronto Naruto estaba siendo escaneado por Jiraiya, quien recitaba en voz baja una sarta de mantras haciendo que varias líneas empezaran a brillar por sus brazos, piernas, en su sien como una corona, alrededor del corazón y en la espalda.**

Jiraiya, el que estaba con los observadores, al igual que los otros dos expertos , analizaron los sellos y al terminar estaban lividos de la ira.

**-Hiruzen-sensei! Que ha estado sucediendo en Konoha! -explotó una fría furia en el Gammasennin. Sarutobi nunca había presenciado ese grado de fría furia en su estudiante.**

**Naruto estaba impresionado por el gran dolor que vislumbró en los ojos de su nuevo maestro. Ahri estaba picando uno de sus dedos en su rodilla como si estuviera craneando un plan. Mientras Yuna no perdía detalle del intercambio silencioso entre el Sandaime y el peliblanco Sannin.**

**-No tenía..**

**-Idea.. esa es una excusa barata, sensei.. aquí -señalando la diadema de sellos como una corona en la sien del rubio -un sello de restricción cognicitiva con clara firma Yamanaka.. -luego señalando por la zona del corazón – es un milagro que ésta no haya sido activada.. porque al contrario habría una nueva masacre de un clan con doujutsu.. imperdonable! -rugió en voz baja el Sannin. Naruto dio un respingo por el intento asesino frío de Ero-sennin**

…..

-Naruto, yo….- intento decir algo Ino.

-No tienes que decir nada Ino- la corto el Uzumaki- Shin Sama ya lo dijo, eso fue en ese mundo, no tienes porqué pedir perdón por algo que tú clan no me hizo.

Al igual que tú Hinata-chan- termino sonriendo el Ojiazul.

Y dando una muestra de su gran corazón a todos los presentes.

**\- que.. -ni siquiera pudo articular su pregunta, Ahri interrumpió con una voz de ultratumba**

**-algún miembro de la rama Souke pagará con su vida.. Naru-chan lo que pusieron alrededor de tu corazón es como un pergamino explosivo -Naruto se asustó ante las palabras de la kitsune – que se activan si tu te enamoras o cortejas a una doncella Hyuuga..**

**Naruto se afligió, pero Jiraiya enseguida empezó a trabajar desactivando dicho sello.**

**-No te preocupes, Gaki, esto no es nada.. ya lo desactivo así podrás acercarte a la princesa de ojos luna – le guiñó un ojo el Sannin a su discípulo quien enrojeció a un nuevo nivel de rojo granate al verse descubierto por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.**

**\- NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN HINATA-HIME, ERO-SENNIN!**

"Chaquido"

-Mou,es malvado, Shin Sama- dijo muy avergonzada la ojiperla.

**Ahri sonrió ampliamente. Mientras Yuna observaba fascinada la labor del Sannin.**

**-Anooo~.. Jiraiya-sama, si usted no hubiera desactivado ese sello.. Naruto-niisan no podría acercarse a Hinata-neesan?**

**Al escuchar a la pelirroja usar la palabra niisan junto a su nombre, Naruto experimentó una serie de emociones indescriptibles. Como si al fin encontrara algo que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas y no sabía hasta ese momento que lo necesitara. La calidez que lo envolvió parecía que lo había vivido en un sueño dentro de otro sueño.**

**Jiraiya terminó su mantra al tiempo que fruncía sus cejas con preocupación.**

**-Si no lo hubiera desactivado.. muchas de sus emociones no podrían desarrollarse.. incluso su instinto y percepción.. -murmuró quedamente – Sólo si su corazón se hubiera detenido podría el sello ser roto..**

**-muerto? -tragó saliva nervioso Naruto.**

**\- Pero ahora no habrá problema, verdad? -pregunta ansiosa Yuna. No quería imaginarse el dolor de Hinata-neesan si no podría acercarse a su persona más preciada.**

**-Ahora ya está libre de acercarse a la princesa Hyuuga -Jiraiya guiñó divertido un ojo a la pelirroja quien soltó risitas alegres ante el gesto del Sannin.**

-Que agradezcan que eso no pasó también aquí- dijo siseando la Sanín- porque si no- apretó con fuerza su puño, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones.

Al ver varios con el rabillo del ojo a los adultos, varios juraron ver un destello rojo en la mirada de Kakashi, Anko, los dos Sanín y Kurenai.

Y eso hizo que Neji,Hinata e Ino se encogieran de miedo. Solo de imaginar ese escenario, ya se sentían compañeros de dolor del Uchiha.

**Naruto tocó la zona de su corazón, sintiendo un flujo de sentimientos poderosos. Comprendiendo el riesgo que estuvo expuesto. Y suspiró aliviado en no estar preocupado de tener un papel explosivo activado por acercarse a Hinata-hime.**

**Ahri no perdió ningún gesto del ninja rubio. Así mismo Sandaime, quien reflexionaba seriamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.**

**-Sería bueno, Jiraiya-san que también desactivaras el sello Yamanaka..-intervino Ahri, con una mirada afilada hacia el Sannin -de ese modo, en este mes podrá adquirir conocimientos de estrategia para pelear contra el Hyuuga con el palo en el culo.**

**-y los sellos de restricción gravitacional? -preguntó Sandaime.**

**-De verdad? -preguntó Ahri no creyendo lo que escucho del Hokage -en el momento que Jiraiya-san retire esos sellos Naru-chan perderá su habilidad de moverse.. como si fuera un bebé debería aprender de cero a manejar sus músculos.. e incluso necesitaría toda la fuerza de Kurama y una gran iryõninja para tener un buen nivel de habilidad motora..**

**Yuna mostró genuina preocupación por el rubio, mientras Naruto se abrazó a si mismo imaginándose tener que iniciar su entrenamiento de cero.**

-A eso sumen que más adelante le van a dar una sólida ventaja- acotó Minato.

-Cierto, con dos meses de reacondicionamiento físico para que su cuerpo se acostumbre, la tensión que llevo durante años va a jugar a su favor.

-Seria como los pesos de Lee- siguió Gai el tren de pensamiento- solo que mejor, ya que por lo que veo, el peso adicional es mayor, así que el resultado será más explosivo.

**-Además, Naru-chan jamás nos perdonaría si perdiera la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa de patear el trasero al insufrible Hyuuga Neji por el honor de Hina-chan.. y aquí entre todos nosotros, si lo ayudamos a mejorar su control de chakra y su estrategia de batalla, la pelea está en el bolsillo de Naru-chan.. ah, me imagino Hina-chan dándole el beso de agradecimiento cuando Naru-chan gane la pelea.. ahhh~~**

**Naruto enrojeció cuál tomate maduro al imaginarse la escena. Por alguna razón, sólo podía visualizar a Hinata, con su rostro tímido, acercarse a él y… su imaginación se cortó por las carcajadas de todos al verle tan sonrojado. Hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.**

Y las carcajas también fueron de parte de los observadores ya que su Uzumaki también se imagino la escena y sorprendentemente para él, eso le habria encantado.

-¡Ah, que romántico¡- suspiró Ino- y pensar que Hinata ya vivió mi fantasía.

Sakura tuvo que estar de acuerdo, al igual que Tenten, aunque está última jamás lo Admitiría.

**-Aunque me pese, Ahri-san tiene razón.. los sellos gravitacionales de restricción muscular lo desactivaremos después que el mocoso gane su pelea..**

**-Incluso podríamos buscar a Tsunade-sama, no? -pregunta tímidamente la pelirroja.**

**-Como sabes de Tsunade-Hime? -preguntó Jiraiya mirando intensamente hacia Yuna. Ésta empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello como si fuera un tic nervioso.**

**-Arashi-niisama había mencionado que si hubiéramos encontrado a Senju Tsunade, ella era la única que podría haber curado a Yuriko-neesama.. hubiera sido fácil si la iryõninja permaneciera en Konoha, su aldea natal, pero hoy día ella vaga por varias ciudades y ya fue demasiado tarde para neesama..**

Tsunade es encogió de dolor, porque seguramente eso era verdad también aquí, le hizo preguntarse cuántas personas no la vieron ese día en su regreso triunfal a Konoha con un inmenso odio hacia ella, por una causa similar. "Lo siento" jamás sería suficiente para cualquiera de esas personas y no podía culparlas por odiarla por ese motivo.

**Todos desviaron incómodos la mirada. La expresión de extrema tristeza de la pelirroja rompía el corazón a cualquiera que la viera. Por un impulso desconocido, Naruto se acercó a Yuna, y la abrazó, quien ni corta ni perezosa correspondió el abrazo. Ahri sonrió melancólica. Kurama en el cuerpo del kagebushin desviaba la mirada con una sutil sonrisa. Hiruzen y Gamakichi se mantuvieron en un silencio cómplice mientras Jiraiya no podía dejar de comparar a Naruto y Yuna con los padres del ninja rubio. La sensación de que Yuna era familiar de sangre de Naruto lo inquietaba pero al mismo le aliviaba el corazón por la perspectiva positiva de su nuevo discípulo que ya no estará sólo.**

**-Comprendo.. quizás los sellos de gravitacionales de restricción muscular se mantienen hasta que Tsunade regrese a Konoha una vez terminando los exámenes Chuunin..**

**-me parece buen plan.. -concordó Jiraiya con su maestro.**

**Al escuchar exámenes Chuunin, Yuna cambió su expresión corporal, incluso su rostro expresaba profunda aflicción llamando la atención de todos.**

**-Yuna-chan? -preguntó Naruto hacia su nueva amiga. Ahri se preocupó por la pelirroja; Hiruzen tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras Jiraiya ya se preparaba mentalmente para una nueva revelación.**

**-Yuna-chan.. hay algo que nos quieras contar..?**

-Algo me dice que aquí va a iniciar un gran cambio con respecto a nuestra dimensión- profetizó Minato.

**Yuna posó su mirada celeste nacarados en los ojos oscuros del anciano Hokage.**

**-Arashi-niisama me había advertido sobre mis ojos.. -comenzó Yuna, poniendo su mano tapando su ojo izquierdo -verán, la primera vez que se activó.. había visto la muerte de mis hermanos a manos de ese hombre malo.. estaba llorando desconsolada cuando mi hermano me encontró. Estaba viendo la bandana vieja de nuestro padre.. y al tocarla tuve esa visión.. se lo conté a mi niisan y él me había dicho que al intervenir en ciertos eventos genera una singularidad, que lo que reserva el futuro no está escrito.. aún está en movimiento y está en nuestras acciones moldear a nuestra conveniencia.. que mis ojos dan una advertencia, siendo mis acciones que permitan que suceda o que la altere.. les juro que quise alterar para que mis hermanos sobrevivieran conmigo aquí en Konoha.. pero con cada escenario.. cada decisión indefectiblemente terminaba con nosotros tres muertos.. tanto Arashi-niisama como Yuriko-neesama se negaban que el legado de nuestros padres desapareciera..**

**-Un futuro moldeado por nuestras acciones? -murmuró quedamente Jiraiya.**

-El destino no está escrito- murmuró Neji, convenciendose cada vez más de las palabras que Naruto le dió ese día, sus hermanos eligieron salvarla a ella,si no había manera de que los tres lo hicieran, no porque era su destino, sino su deber, como hermanos, ellos habían elegido que la más joven de ellos viviera, independientemente de ese gran poder que tenía el cual, de hecho podía ser considerado una maldición. Si Yuna cayera en malas manos….

**-Quizás lo que vea suceda.. de una forma o de otra pero.. si actuamos con sabiduría.. podríamos evitar pérdidas irreparables.. -se defendió la pelirroja.**

**-Quizás Konoha no quede reducida a escombros.. si actuamos con sabiduría.. -comentó Jiraiya mirando a Hiruzen seriamente.**

**-escombros? -palideció el anciano Hiruzen**

**-Sandaime Hokage-sama.. yo.. -Yuna tragó saliva con evidente congoja, luego se espabiló adquiriendo una mirada determinada -he tenido un vislumbre y necesito de usted para que mis ojos puedan visualizar claramente lo que nos depara el futuro.. por favor..**

**-Yuna-chan.. cariño.. debes bajar un cambio.. te estás acelerando.. has tenido dos recientes incidentes con tu Jõgan.. eres una civil.. – le advirtió Ahri a Yuna, poniendo una mano en su hombro.**

**-se que aparento una simple civil.. pero mis hermanos me han entrenado en las artes shinobi básicas.. claro.. mientras de apariencia ambos estaban en contra que yo adquiriera habilidades shinobi, me entrenaban a espaldas del otro.. era gracioso tener que esconder el mismo secreto de cada uno de mis hermanos.. manejo bien el chakra.. y tengo para uno mas.. y es desde mi punto de vista el más importante..**

-Siento un inmenso orgullo- se enjuagó una lágrima Kushina- Yuna es una verdadera Uzumaki.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de Kushina, para todos ella tenia la absoluta verdad.

**Yuna extendió su mano hacia el Sandaime. La mirada de la pelirroja le envió escalofríos al anciano. La verdad, en su interior algo le gritaba que no debía darle la mano. Pero viendo los rostros de Naruto y Jiraiya, curiosos por lo que sea que Yuna quería compartir. La mirada preocupada de la kitsune hacia la pelirroja lo convenció. Y que sea lo que tenía que ser.**

**-Bien pequeña.. hagamos que nuestras acciones definan nuestro futuro.**

**-Gracias -susurró quedamente la pelirroja.**

**Al momento que la mano del anciano Hokage tomó la mano de la pequeña pelirroja, sus ojos celestes nacarados adquirieron un brillo radiante con centelleos florales y su esclerótica oscurecido.**

**-"A partir de mañana, serás Hokage! Saru.. protege Konoha. Biwako te extraño. Porque Asuma no comprendes cual es el verdadero rey que protegemos. Orochimaru porque lo haces?. Perdóname Minato, te he fallado. Es que no había otra forma de solucionar, sacrificando un noble y valiente shinobi por Konoha, en que falle? Suna nos ha traicionado. Orochimaru debo acabar contigo. Arghhhhhh."**

**Yuna cae al suelo agarrándose el pecho, llorando amargamente mientras Naruto y Ahri la consolaban.**

**Jiraiya se acercó a su maestro quien petrificado apenas podía procesar cada palabra dicha por la pelirroja.**

**-pequeña, que has visto? -preguntó en un hilo de voz el anciano Hokage. Estaba seguro que más cosas había visto.**

**Yuna mantenía ambas manos en su cabeza a medida que empezaba a tranquilizarse.**

**-Yo.. vi a un hombre peliblanco con un aura de batalla que inspiraba respeto delante de sus camaradas. Una bella mujer con una sonrisa cálida. Un joven con una mirada desafiante, detrás de él dos sombras, creo que eran anbu -murmuró quedamente Yuna, y Hiruzen suspiró pesadamente sabiendo quienes eran, los padres de Konohamaru**

-Si mal no recuerdo, en ese mundo, tus padres están muertos- aclaro Shin a un impactado Sarutobi. Mientras Asuma claramente recordaba las palabras de su padre. Era irónico, ahora que su viejo había muerto, era que entendía quien era realmente el rey. Era una verdadera lástima que su padre no supiera que al fin lo sabía.

–**un hombre en un laboratorio lúgubre; ¿el portarretratos del joven Yondaime?; un joven anbu con una máscara de comadreja..mm ¡una invasión a Konoha!, con invocaciones de serpientes atacando las murallas de la aldea. Un estadio donde todos caen dormidos, unos shinobi con bandanas de Suna y Oto atacando a los de Konoha. Un gran Mapache de arena siendo atacado por un gran sapo naranja. Y.. -Yuna con lágrimas en sus ojos mojando sus mejillas – una espada atravesando su cuerpo, Sandaime-sama. Usted luchando contra ese shinobi del laboratorio. Usted tenía una marca igual que la de Yondaime-sama cuando sello a Kurama-san en Naruto-niisan.. y los brazos de ese shinobi parecían quemados..**

Todos los que sabían de la invasión solo miraron el suelo tristes, eso seguía siendo sumamente doloroso para todos.

Incluso para los que no habían estado ahí. Los Namikaze sentían congoja por su hogar, pero una inmensa culpa invadio a Tsunade, quizá sí ella hubiera estado ahí, su sensei no habría muerto.

**Y no pudo continuar porque su llanto fue más doloroso, Naruto la abrazaba dando y buscando consuelo entre ambos. Al escuchar que el anciano por quien desarrolló un cariño profundo como si fuera su abuelo, muerto por un traidor, al escuchar a Jiraiya susurrar con horror el nombre de su antiguo Camarada, Orochimaru, una rabia se instaló en su corazón.**

**-No! Ahora que lo sabemos, podremos idear algún plan para que jiji no se sacrifica ttebayo.. Ahri? Ero-sennin, verdad que no permitiremos que ese aliento de serpiente se acerque a jiji ttebayo.. -termino Naruto con su voz quebrada como un niño pequeño que se le dijo que Papá Noel no existe.**

-Si, Estoy seguro que podrán salvar al viejo- dijo entre sollozos el pequeño Sarutobi, con una fe inquebrantable en su ídolo.

**Ahri desvíó su mirada, demasiado dolorosa la estampa de una Yuna llorando con un Naruto furioso intentando calmarla al mismo tiempo que intentaba no llorar también.**

**Cuando parecía que Yuna se calmaba en los brazos de Naruto, Jiraiya adoptó un gesto serio.**

**-Yuna.. lo que has dicho confirma varios rumores que mis fuentes me han estado informando de hace meses. Una conspiración de la recién fundada Otogakure con Sunagakure.. y atacaran en las finales de los Examenes Chuunin..**

**-Sabiendo de eso.. – Ahri golpeó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha -podríamos usar esta ventaja táctica de poner una trampa a los invasores.**

**-Ese hombre con las manos quemadas, usaba las ropas del Kazekage.. ¿creo que era el Kazekage?**

**Jiraiya y Hiruzen intercambiaron miradas.**

**-Rasa-san será traicionado?**

**-debo verificar eso.. si es cierto esta traición, Suna podría retroceder en el plan! -exclamó confiado Jiraiya hacia su maestro. Si había una oportunidad de salvar al anciano, haría de todo para hacerlo. Había fallado a Minato, no fallará con salvar a Hiruzen.**

**En ese momento, Ahri perdió su transformación humana, siendo una zorrita nuevamente. Fastidiada, la yonkai salto a los brazos de Yuna.**

**-genial.. me temo que debemos regresar.. dejemos a los adultos idear una forma de usar la alianza Suna-Oto en su contra.. Yuna debemos ir a buscar a Hina-chan.. creo que las secuelas ya empiezan a hacer efecto..**

-Cierto, las secuelas- miro de fofns muy protectora el Uzumaki a la Hyuga, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Nadie.

**-SECUELAS! -grito espantada Yuna agarrando a la zorrita y zarandeándola dejando que la yonkai tenga ojos en espirales.**

**\- Ya te los contaré después! -se logró soltar la chibiyonkai, saltando a los brazos de Naruto, quien le da una mirada de "también quiero saber los detalles de lo que sucede a Hinata-hime" – Ya lo sé.. ya lo sé.. Inari-sama, que problemáticos son..**

**Kurama chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que desaparecía en humo, retornando dentro del sello de su Jinchuriki. No veía la hora que pudiera salir con más libertad. Más valía que Ahri cumpliera su promesa. Sonrió sabiendo de que tiempos turbulentos serían bastante divertidos con Ahri haciéndolos suceder.**

**Aún había asuntos que discutir y Hiruzen suspiró pesadamente. Quizás el día de hoy hayan obtenido una ventaja única contra sus enemigos. Pero, y es lo que más temía, que ellos también se conviertan en objetivos muy valiosos, que su seguridad será siempre tema de preocupación. Y viendo la mirada sería del Sannin sobre su ahijado, seguro que podría pensar igual.**

**Nuevos cambios se harán para proteger el futuro de Konoha, que ahora descanzaba en dos Jinchuriki y una misteriosa "civil" con un nuevo poder: Jõgan**

La habitación volvió a la normalidad, dejando a muchos con un mar de dudas.

¿El Sandaime sobreviviría a la invasión? ¿Como se podía revivir a los Namikaze? ¿Irían antes a buscar a la Sanin?

-Shin Sama, ¿No hay manera de ver que sucedió después?- casi rogó Naruto por saber que sucedió.

Shin solo negó, haciendo que varios susoiraran resignados.

-Por ahora no, más adelante, regresaremos a ver qué sucede, entonces, tomo nota de que van cuatro mundos a los que quieren volver.

Sin embargo- Tomó el orbe y se lo dió a Hinata- ¿Porque no nos haces los honores?

La ojiperla tomó el orbe y este mostró una herrería, por la cual se podía ver a lo lejos en su ventana un paisaje nevado.

**Y corte.**

**Una larga convalecencia y un mes de vacaciones después, vuelvo con la pena de no haber publicado nada.**

**Salvó una colaboración con mi amiga Regina Alba Blosson, pero algo hecho por mí mismo…..**

**En fin, debido a ello, en el transcurso de esta semana irán saliendo los demás fic que llevo retrasados, no se desesperen.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	8. El precio del orgullo

**El precio del orgullo.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Los Fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo con el objetivo de hacerles publicidad.**

**Review**

Se los debo.

**CLANK**

**CLANK**

**CLANK**

**CLANK**

**CLANK**

**Era el sonido que venía de una herrería en el País de la Primavera, cuando un hombre con cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas trabajaba en un metal para obtener una espada que le habían encargado que hiciera para un cliente. Llevaría unas semanas más refinar y pulir el metal para que fuera un arma afilada que solo un artista en la creación de espadas juzgará que su creación podría ser digna de estar en manos de un experto espadachín. Terminando el día, el hombre guardó sus materiales y se dirigió al frente de su tienda después de que un tintineo en la puerta de su negocio indicara que había un posible cliente.**

-Vaya, al fin un Naruto que no es genial- expresó con deleite Kiba- hasta que el universo me hizo justicia.

-Genial según tú- le rebatió Tenten- porque ….. ¡Mira nada más el manejo de ese martillo y yunque papá¡- exclamó casi en éxtasis.

Como la gran amante de las armas que era, ver trabajar así a un experto herrero era todo un deleite para ella.

-Bueno, Shin Sama nos dijo reiteradamente que todo era posible- recordó Tsunade- parece que está es una versión de Naruto que no vive en Konoha y que no es Shinobi.

Recordando eso, los demás miraron con cierto aire aburrido, sin esperar nada interesante, pero ya que el orbe los trajo aquí, deseaban que rápidamente fueran sacados de este panorama.

**Solo para mirar quién había entrado en su tienda.**

**-No deberías estar aquí. La Daimyo prohibió específicamente a todos los Shinobi del pueblo y eso incluye a los Shinobi con el título de Sannin- dijo el rubio con el hombre frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.**

-¿Espera, que?- dijeron varios en shock al ver a Jiraiya de todas las personas entrando en la tienda.

-¿Que pudo haber pasado?- se preguntó Kushina en voz alta- ¿Porque mi Sochi está trabajando en esa herrería?

Nadie era más sabio que ella, por lo que la respuesta de momento estaba fuera de su alcance.

**-Tenía que hacerlo. Realmente me da vergüenza decir que fue bastante difícil rastrearte y debería haberme dado cuenta de que irías aquí si no estabas en el País de las Olas- dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto estaba burlándose de él, como si dijera lo obvio.**

-¿Y porque iría a ese país primero?- quiso saber Ino.

-Porque en ese País es adorado como un gran héroe- respondió Shin- eso y que tiene buenos amigos ahí.

**-Fui ahí primero. Me quedé allí durante unos meses, pero luego Tazuna me contó acerca de algunos ANBU de la aldea husmeando, y me dejó tomar un pequeño bote discreto hasta aquí. No estaba dispuesto a poner a toda su familia o incluso al País en peligro por tenerme allí- dijo Naruto con Jiraiya sorprendido por esto.**

-Pero sigo insistiendo- fue terca la Uzumaki- ¿Porque mi Sochi está en ese País?.

Shin se quedó viendo la nada, sonriendo de forns un tanto cómplice, dando a saber que no iban a sacarle la información.

**-Sin duda Danzo pensó que de alguna manera podría deshacer los sellos de chakra que te pusieron después de tu exilio- dijo Jiraiya con Naruto burlándose de nuevo.**

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEE!?- expresaron todos en el más absoluto Shock.

-¿Que Demonios está pasando?- preguntó Naruto sumamente sorprendido de que una contraparte suya hubiera hecho algo que ameritara semejante castigo.

**-Lo sabrías todo acerca de ellos, ya que fue por tus manos que incluso fueron puestos en mí después de que se emitió la orden. Ni siquiera peleaste. No suplicaste, pediste un favor, ni chantajeaste ,ni diste con nadie durante esa sentencia en mi nombre. No dijiste nada en mi defensa porque la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta fue un fracaso -dijo Naruto con el hombre frente a él dejando escapar un suspiro de lo que parecía una derrota.**

-Asi que mis suposiciones eran las acertadas- expreso Shikamaru.

-¿Que suposición?- quiso saber Asuma.

-Bueno, cuando Orochimaru hablo, parecía ser que había conocido de más cercana manera a Sasuke- explicó- dijo que lo dejo firmar el contrato y todo, lo que quiere decir con lo que acabamos de oír, que es una constante el que Sasuke va a intentar desertar de la Aldea.

Todos los adultos fulminaron a Sasuke y en menor medida a Kakashi por ello, y ambos tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados. Pero eso significaban malas noticias para Sasuke, si era verdad que era una constante, queria decir que lo tendrían al volver, sumamente vigilado.

-pero aún así, el destierro es bastante excesivo- opinó Ino.

Naruto solo señaló su estómago, haciendo que todos se sintieran mal. Habían olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

Eso y que había Dos personas que pudieron evitar eso y no hicieron nada para ayudarlo. Se encogieron al sentir la mirada asesina de la Uzumaki.

**-Lo sé y lo siento, Naruto- dijo Jiraiya con el rubio de 18 años frunciendo el ceño.**

**-¿Tu … solo dices "Lo siento" ? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto? Solo eso ... ¿lo siento ?- dijo Naruto con un tono enojado en su voz.**

-¡¿Que Demonios estabas pensando!?- casi se lanza la Uzumaki a la yugular del Peliblanco- !Se supone que tú maldito deber era protegerlo!

-Kushina, cálmate, que ese no fui Yo- se defendió el Sanín.

-Dado el hecho de que recién entraste a la vida de mi hijo, perdóname por no creerte una puñetera palabra- contraataco la Uzumaki.

Jiraiya se cayó, vaya que se merecía ese gancho verbal.

**\- Lo lamento en verdad. Mira Naruto, el pueblo está en una situación muy delicada y necesitamos tu ayuda. Konoha necesita tu ayuda- dijo Jiraiya con los ojos azules del rubio endureciendose.**

**-Quieres decir que Konoha necesita al Kyuubi. Quieren que vuelva a ser su arma. Algo que no querían desde el principio. Sólo ahora, al borde de la destrucción, tu orgullo de ser el más fuerte cede y prefieres tragarte la hiel para sobrevivir - dijo Naruto con Jiraiya estremeciéndose ante sus palabras.**

-Parece que una guerra se avecina y están intentando que Naruto pelee por la Aldea- dedujo el Nara.

-Pues que se pudran todos- expresó la ojiperla fríamente- si fueron capaces de traicionar a Naruto, no merecen salvación alguna.

Duras palabras, pero todos estaban de acuerdo. Y vaya que dolía.

**-Entonces escuchaste las noticias, ¿eh? -Dijo Jiraiya al ver que la cara de Naruto se calmaba un poco antes de encogerse de hombros.**

**-Es difícil no escucharla. Mi tienda tiene muchos clientes. Samurai, Shinobi, bandidos e incluso mercenarios que desean lo que tengo y buscan hacer un cambio con la información que poseen para que obtengan un buen descuento. Por lo que me dicen mis fuentes, Konoha está sola y ya nadie la respalda contra los Akatsuki. Todos los demás Jinchuriki están muertos, excepto Gaara y yo, aunque fue salvado en el último momento por Konoha, mientras esa vieja bruja dio lo que quedaba de su vida. para traerlo de vuelta de la muerte. El Akatsuki está débil en este momento, necesita un Jinchuriki más para hacer realidad todos sus planes, y sin embargo, debido al sellado de mi chakra con los sellos de alta resistencia que alguna vez hicieron, no pueden hacerlo. Toda su planificación, Todas sus maquinaciones, Todos sus esfuerzos frustrados por el sellado de mi chakra y del Kyuubi también. Incluso me viene a la mente hablar con él y creerme que lo he intentado ya que una conversación con el zorro fue mucho mejor que estar solo después de ser exiliado- dijo Naruto antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca.**

-Es duro oír a Naruto hablar así- se estremeció Kakashi- tan lleno de resentimiento, de odio y desesperanza.

-Solo necesito un pequeño empuje- se oyó la voz de Shin- eso y un mundo donde el IQ de la mayoría de ustedes está como veinte puntos bajo lo que la mayoría de sus otros Yo tienen.

Nadie refutó esa afirmación, vaya que esto sería duro de ver.

**-Sí, después de que eso sucedió, el Akatsuki implosionó sobre sí mismo, y todos sus miembros se estaban matando repentinamente. Solo quedan unos pocos sobrevivientes, pero son considerados por mucho como los shinobi renegados más poderosos y más hábiles que existen- dijo Jiraiya con el rubio Uzumaki asintiendo con la cabeza.**

-Es lógico que personas así se maten entre ellos, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y dada la clase de crímenes que seguramente cometieron….- quiso pasarse de listo Kiba.

-Si ni siquiera te has topado a uno de sus miembros- se le quedó viendo Naruto.

Kiba solo se sonrojo y se encogió en su asiento, aligerando un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

**-Lo sé, después de que eso sucedió, Akatsuki se considera una amenaza menor en estos días con el hecho de que la estatua que contiene a los Biju se perdió en el reino de invocación gracias a que se perdió la capacidad de convocarlo debido al asesinato de su líder durante la lucha- dijo Naruto arrojando un poco de humo a Jiraiya que estaba frunciendo el ceño.**

-Y lo que más me estremece es que eso podría pasar si ese escenario se crea- opinó Asuma que casi al instante sintió un aura asesina detrás de él- dije que podía pasar, no que deberíamos hacerlo.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y tienes que fumar? Es malo para tu salud y no tienes las habilidades curativas del Kyuubi para prevenir el cáncer de pulmón- dijo Jiraiya con Naruto solo sonriéndole.**

-Ah, ahora sí te preocupas por Naruto- fue muy incisiva Kushina.

-Bueno, debo recordarte que no soy Yo- expresó el Sanin.

**-Si tu preocupación por el cáncer de pulmón por fumar fuera real, habrías convencido al viejo y a su hijo hace años de dejarlo. Tal vez habrían tenido una mejor salud cuando lucharon contra sus enemigos responsables de sus muertes, y no perecieron en la batalla- dijo Naruto al ver que Jiraiya estaba conmocionado por esta noticia.**

-!No, eso no!- expresaron Kurenai y el equipo 10 en su conjunto, haciendo enarcar una ceja a varios adultos que sospechaban de cierta relación.

-Paguen- extendió Anko la mano de forma juguetona.

De mala gana, Shizune, Kakashi y Gai le tuvieron que dar un sobre con dinero.

-Y recuerden darle su parte a Yugao y a Genma- les recordó la pelipurpura- eso y le dicen también a Aoba que perdió la apuesta.

"En serio , está pensado en dinero" pensaron varios ahí al ver el contraste entre esa apuesta y la escena frente a ellos.

**-Eso es frío Naruto- dijo Jiraiya con Naruto solo mirando hacia atrás con ojos fríos.**

**-Así es la vida. Una de las pocas cosas que la aldea realmente me enseñó que realmente se quedó en mi mente- dijo Naruto simplemente.**

-Si que me jodieron- expresó el Uzumaki con varios de sus compañeros de edad asintiendo de acuerdo con él.

**-De vuelta al Akatsuki ... ¿por qué fuiste con ellos?- preguntó Jiraiya al ver a Naruto sonreír y caminar para examinar algunas de las armas que hizo con una sensación de cariño.**

**-Por despecho. Para vengarme de ti, la Hokage, los Consejos, los Jefes de Clan y la gente de la aldea de la Hoja en general. Quería hacer algo que hiciera que lamentaran odiarme y exiliarme de la aldea por lo que sostuve, usando la misión fallida para recuperar el Uchiha como excusa. ¿Cómo está el idiota de todos modos? Escuché que su hermano fue muy amable con él cuando se vieron después de tres años de entrenamiento de Orochimaru- dijo Naruto sonriendo y el Sannin frotando su largo cabello blanco y puntiagudo. **

**Sasuke se había entrenado con Orochimaru, se había vuelto más fuerte, dominaba su Sello de Maldición y fue tras Itachi contra las órdenes del Sannin sabiendo que el hombre no lo lastimaría por su valor de ser un nuevo anfitrión. Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Itachi no estaba de humor para tratar con su hermano pequeño, y estaba furioso con el joven Uchiha. ¿Por qué? Por lo que Sasuke le había contado a la Hokage a través de su mandíbula cerrada con cable, Itachi le había contado la verdadera verdad acerca de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha, el acuerdo llegó para salvar la vida de Sasuke que permitió que ocurriera el hecho, y que también exigió que nada le sucedería a Uzumaki Naruto en términos de ser el chivo expiatorio del pueblo.**

-¿Y porque Itachi haría un acuerdo?- rugió perdiendo los estribos Sasuke- ¿Como que la verdadera razón de la masacre de mi Clan?.

-Por sus caras veo que eso tampoco pasó por su mente- sonrió de medio lado Shin viendo a ambos Sanín- bueno, les mostrare que significa eso.

Y eso hizo usando sus poderes les transmito lo ocurrido en el mundo primigenio, dejando en shock a los que no sabían de eso, en especial a Sasuke.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- entró en negación- ¡No lo es!.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras- fue franco el Observador- pero déjame decirte algo, no tengo porque mentirte, simplemente porque no ganó nada. Que estemos en el Naruverso me da una infinidad de versiones tuyas para ver, atormentar a una de ellas no es nada que me agrade o cause placer.

Las palabras de Itachi vistas desde la perspectiva de Shin, continuaron resonando en su mente mientras los demás veían , salvó Ino y Sakura, lo que pasaba en esa realidad.

**A pesar de que Itachi era miembro del Akatsuki, el hombre había sido uno de los pocos guardaespaldas competentes del rubio mientras había crecido y le tenía cariño a Naruto a pesar de que realmente nunca lo demostró. Para Itachi, el Uzumaki era todo lo que deseaba que Sasuke fuera en términos de querer trabajar duro y ganar cosas en lugar de simplemente exigirlas . Después de que sucedió la Masacre del Clan Uchiha, Itachi había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para proteger a Naruto mientras estaba en la organización alimentando a Jiraiya con información, preguntándole sobre el gaki y en qué entrenarlo para combatir a varios de sus miembros cuando llegó el momento de destruirlo.**

"Mikoto, si el Itachi que conozco es igual a este, espero que estés orgullosa de él" pensó con amargura Kushina, por otro lado su esposo Admitió que Itachi habría Sido un gran Hokage si hubiera tenido su oportunidad.

**Después de que Sasuke desertó a Orochimaru, se corrió la voz sobre el exilio de Naruto, y su chakra siendo sellado, junto con la incapacidad del Kyuubi de hacer nada. Itachi había culpado al cuerpo gobernante de Konoha por su respaldo al trato e incluso a Sasuke por ser tan estúpido por ir a Orochimaru por poder. Cuando llegó el momento de luchar contra Sasuke, el plan para que su hermano pequeño lo matara había cambiado a simplemente golpear al chico mimado y así nunca más pudiera tener algún tipo de poder.**

-Y yo quejándome de mi hermana- se encogió de nervios Kiba.

Otros Genin por muy mal que se oyera eso, sentían un malvado placer por oír del sufrimiento de Sasuke.

Pero los jounin e Iruka fulminaron a Kakashi que francamente, también mimaba al Uchiha.

**Por lo tanto, el resultado del reencuentro fue que Sasuke estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo, sus ojos habían sido arrancados y aplastados por el propio Itachi antes de romper la mandíbula del Uchiha en varios lugares a ambos lados. Itachi había querido aplastar cualquier posibilidad de que Konoha tuviera un niño bonito, Uchiha, que estuviera con una mujer y que tuviera una descendencia de Uchiha para criar para que su aldea la usara como armas.**

"Nota, asegurarse de nunca estar de su lado malo" sudo frío Jiraiya al ver la reacción de su espía en Akatsuki. Aunque por lo que veía, él era una versión más inteligente que la del imbécil que vivía en ese mundo.

**-Podemos arreglar esto, Naruto. Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que los sellos solían cortar tu conexión con tu chakra, y Kyuubi eran permanentes? La verdad es que les alteré una pizca de los estándares habituales para tal castigo, así que en caso de que alguna vez te necesitáramos, podría deshacer el sellado, y tu chakra sería utilizable nuevamente. ¡Tengo la orden firmada de Tsunade! Te daremos lo que quieras. ¡Nómbralo! -dijo Jiraiya con Naruto sonriendo más, aunque era una sonrisa vacía.**

-Nadie con dignidad aceptaría eso- declaró con convicción Hinata.

Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Naruto era el ninja más leal que todos los presentes conocían, por lo que veían, le cometieron una injusticia y además, tenían El Descaro de pedir su ayuda en una circunstancia que posiblemente habían creado. En la mente de todos, que esa Konoha se fuera a la mierda, se lo merecía.

-Tienes toda la razón- asintió Anko de forma solemne.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- pensó Shino en voz alta al ver tan feroz y combativa a su compañera de equipo.

**-¿Algo? ¿Algo que quiera?- dijo Naruto con Jiraiya asintiendo rápidamente.**

-Se nota que no lo conoce- expresó enojado Iruka.

**-¡Sí! Nómbralo. Podemos darte dinero. Todas las mujeres que puedas desear. Condición de ser el Jefe del Clan Namikaze o Uzumaki en Konoha para hacer que todas esas cosas anteriores sucedan- dijo Jiraiya esperanzado mientras Naruto se reía cruelmente de él. .**

-Se los dije- expresaron al mismo tiempo Hinata e Iruka, Naruto no se rebajaría a ser el peón de Nadie.

**-¿Crees que quiero esas cosas? ¿De Konoha nada menos? ¿De verdad crees que me pueden comprar como una puta barata? ¿Como si fuera un Shinobi o un mercenario dispuesto a servir a tu causa por el precio correcto? No, No estoy interesado -dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa falsa y volvió a mirar una de sus dagas.**

-!Bien dicho, jefe¡- aplaudía el escuadrón Konohamaru.

-!bravo Gaki¡- se unió Anko.

-¡Ese es mi Sochi, Tebanne¡- saco confeti Kushina y lo comenzó a arrojar

**-¿Qué? ¡Naruto, te necesitamos! ¡Konoha te necesita!- dijo Jiraiya antes de que Naruto agarrara la daga y la arrojara al Sannin con una velocidad increíble con el objeto golpeando la pared detrás del hombre mayor con un mechón de su cabello blanco clavado en el proceso.**

-Esa técnica es magistral- observó Tenten- se ha estado entrenando pese a tener el chakra sellado, de haber querido, pudo matar a Jiraiya Sama, pero solo lo intimido.

La declaración hizo dudar a todos de la aparente indefensión del rubio, poder matar a un Sanín así, lo hacía muchas cosas, pero indefenso no era una de ellas.

**-Como dije antes, Jiraiya-san. Tú y Konoha necesitan al Kyuubi . ¡no a mí! ¡ al Kyuubi ! No te estoy dando lo que quieres. No voy a ser tu arma¡. En todo caso, sería el arma de tu enemigos, para verlos vencer a Konoha. Ya es hora de que Konoha pague el precio al enorgullecerse demasiado de sí mismos. No fue suficiente que todos sus aliados y acuerdos comerciales que obtuve para la Aldea al obtener su servicio se rompieron después de que mi exilio se dio a conocer a todos fuera del País del Fuego . Creo que la gente en Konoha realmente necesita sufrir y la única forma de que sufran ... es que el enemigo destruya lo que más valoras en el fondo de su corazón- dijo Naruto al ver a Jiraiya mirarlo con horror por decir esas palabras.**

-Eso si que es frío- se encogió Shikamaru- y aún así,hay brillantes en su táctica, la mejor manera de aplastar a la aldea, es dejar que sus errores regresen a destruirnos.

-Uno verdadero Shinobi- dijo sombríamente Kurenai, recordando las palabras de Orochimaru.

**-¿Qué hay de los que te extrañaron? ¿El Cuerpo de Konohamaru? ¿La gente en el puesto de ramen? ¡Hinata por el amor de Kami! ¡Esa chica te ama!- dijo Jiraiya con Naruto frunciéndole el ceño ahora.**

-! Oh yeah, en su cara tontos!- se pavonearon los niños de que ellos no habían Sido unos imbéciles.

"Hinata…. Dos mundos y en dos me ama" pensó con esperanza Naruto. Si era una constante, querría decir que no estaría solo, se odiaba por no haber visto eso, pero tampoco era su culpa ser torpe socialmente, nadie lo había criado.

"Chasquido"

-¿Porque Shin Sama?- hizo un mohín la ojiperla- no más por favor.

-Lo siento, pero sin desmayados- se burló de ella Shin.

**-¿No crees que no conozco ese pequeño hecho? Sé que Hinata me ama. Me lo confesó antes de irme. Cómo lamentaba no haber dicho nada antes. Cómo odiaba ser tan débil y tímida ,sin poder decirmelo a pesar de saber que tenía el Kyuubi sellado dentro de mi cuerpo me amaba. No es que eso importe más. En una semana, se casará con un noble en el País del Rayo para que el Raikage haga las paces con Konoha, pero seamos sinceros, nosotros sabemos que tal oferta de paz es una farsa Jiraiya, y que en el momento en que ella pasa la línea invisible que separa el País del Fuego en el País del Rayo ... Kumo obtiene exactamente lo que quiere. Ese noble tiene un primo en Kumo, que es un Shinobi , y no tengo ninguna duda de que el Raikage está babeando ríos porque finalmente va a conseguir un Hyuuga vivo a su lado de la cerca - dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras se derramaba una lágrima por la mujer, sabiendo que Hinata se había convertido en un verdadero primor.**

-Realmente se puso mal para la aldea si el Clan va a permitir eso- siseó Neji con ira. La idea de pedir ir a ese mundo, era tan tentadora, para aparearse a si mismo y a los demás, el sacrificio de su padre no debía ser en vano.

Y muchos tenían un tren de ideas similares, Konoha cayó muy bajo, si dieron semejante ofrenda de paz.

**-Dame una oportunidad, Naruto. Incluso podemos encontrar una manera para que Hinata se quede. ¡Diablos, solo di la palabra y los engancharé a los dos!- dijo Jiraiya antes de que le lanzaran otra daga que le cortara la mejilla derecha.**

**-¡Todavía no lo entiendes! ¿Jiraiya? ¡No hay nada que tengas para ofrecer que quiera! No soy el mismo ingenuo Uzumaki Naruto que conociste hace tantos años. El tiempo cambia a las personas y sus percepciones del mundo. Ya no creo en pelear por nadie. Solo hago las armas para que otras personas lo hagan en mi lugar. De acuerdo, ya no soy un shinobi de ustedes, solo he sido parte de una pelea dos veces, ya que mantengo las habilidades que no Implicaba el uso de chakra fuera para evitar que los clientes más ... deshonrosos me obligaran a darles armas gratis bajo el disfraz de que eran regalos- dijo Naruto antes de sacar otra daga que colgaba de la pared y examinarla.**

-Shin Sama ¿No hay manera de que pueda ir a ese mundo a charlar con ese tonto?- preguntó dulcemente Kushina. Ojalá dijera que si, así podría aplastar a ese canalla y también su hijo la conocería por un momento.

Shin se llevó al mentón la mano y se puso en actitud pensativa.

-Me tientas, me tientas- decía en aparente meditación- lamentablemente esto ocurrió hace doscientos años en ese mundo, podría llevarte de vuelta a ese mundo, pero creeme, no será necesario.

Kushina bufo molesta, ojalá la dejara en un mundo donde eso fuera posible.

**-¡Naruto, por favor! ¡Hay personas en Konoha que todavía se preocupan por ti y quieren que regreses , no puedes decir eso!- dijo Jiraiya con Naruto dejando escapar una risa vacía.**

**-¿Te refieres al viejo y a Ayame en el puesto de ramen? Difícilmente. No pienses que no sé todo acerca de que drogaron mi ramen para hacer que mi mente se volviera lenta o esas veces en que me envenenaron en mi cumpleaños cuando Ayame me daba el "Especial de cumpleaños de Naruto". Quemaron bastantes venenos mortales mientras trataban de encontrar el mejor para matarme- dijo Naruto con Jiraiya estremeciéndose y preguntándose cómo el mocoso descubrió eso.**

Naruto y todos oyeron eso en shock, en especial el Ojiazul, ese había Sido de los ganchos más devastadores hasta ahora.

-Eso fue ahí, en tu mundo ellos en verdad se preocupan por ti- sonrió Shin al ver la alegría que le dió a Naruto saber que solo en ese mundo, su nee San y el viejo eran idiotas.

**-¿Cómo descubriste lo que hicieron?-dijo Jiraiya con Naruto sonriéndole.**

**-Robé una de sus ... "recetas secretas" de la tienda de ramen justo antes de que mi exilio se hiciera oficial, y pensé que extrañaría su cocina cuando se fuera. Pero después de mirarlo, noté que algunos de los ingredientes no eran ingredientes para ser puestos en el ramen, y después de investigar un poco ... descubrí que eran- dijo Naruto al ver a Jiraiya estremecerse una vez más.**

-Al menos es una versión muy buena de él- sonrió con pesar Tsunade- lo necesitó para poder sobrevivir ahí.

-Pero no debió ser- siseo furioso Minato- espero que arregles muchas cosas en ese mundo.

Ella asintió, vaya que iba a cambiar mucho a su regreso a la Aldea.

**-¿Y el escuadrón Konohamaru? ¿Vas a dejarlos morir o algo peor?- preguntó Jiraiya al ver a Naruto fruncir el ceño por un segundo en sus pensamientos.**

**-Son fuertes. Siempre lo han sido. Solo necesitan un buen maestro para desarrollar su potencial y ... no hay mejor maestro que la experiencia de la vida real. ¿No es eso lo que me enseñaste cuando me arrojaste al barranco? ¿Al encontrar a la vieja perra? - devolvió el jab Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño.**

-gracias por la buena opinión- se sonrojaron los aludidos.

-Hablaba de esas versiones- se burló un poco Naruto.

Todos hicieron un puchero adorable que sirvió para relajar un poco la tensión.

**-No la llames así- dijo Jiraiya con voz mortal.**

**-¿Por qué? Es cierto. ¡Es una perra vieja, seca, sin espinas y alcohólica !- se burló Naruto con los ojos de Jiraiya volviéndose asesinos.**

**-No vuelvas a decir eso, Naruto- advirtió Jiraiya con Naruto sonriéndole.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes manejar la verdad? Lo hice al enterarme de mi supuesta relación contigo ... mi padrino -dijo Naruto venenosamente al final con Jiraiya sintiendo los pelos de su cuello erizados.**

-Tristemente, nos lo ganamos- dijeron los Sanín a coro.

-Solo quiero ver que le ponga una mano encima- expresó oscuramente Kushina, dandole escalofríos a todos.

-Tu madre si que da miedo- le comento El vago al Ojiazul que solo asintió temblando.

-Oh, tu debes ser el hijo de Yoshino- reparo en el Nara la aludida- espero que mis charlas de auto estima le hayan servido a la pobre, tan mansa y tímida que era.

Su madre….. ¿Mansa y tímida? !Rayos¡

-¡NARUTO¡- exclamó Shikamaru a punto de extrangular a su compañero.

-¿Que dije?- se preguntó Kushina.

Los demás los separaron como pudieron y siguieron viendo las cosas.

**-¿Quien te lo dijo?- preguntó Jiraiya con Naruto sacudiendo su cabeza hacia él.**

**-¿Tengo que responder todas las preguntas o eres tan estúpido? ¿Seguramente el mismo Jefe Sapo te dio la razón de porque quitó tu nombre de su contrato de convocatoria?- replicó Naruto mientras Jiraiya fruncia el ceño.**

**"Eso no fue todo lo que los Sapos me quitaron ese día", pensó Jiraiya con el recuerdo de ser convocado para enfrentar al Sapo Mayor, Ma, Pa y Gamabunta ,todos ellos exigiendo una explicación de sus acciones junto con el resto de Konoha exiliado a Naruto después de sellar su chakra.**

-Vaya al menos se que cuento con el jefe Sapo- expresó alivio el Uzumaki.

-No siempre- pensó Ino en voz alta- habrá un mundo donde no sea así.

-Pero no es el tuyo- defendió a los sapos el Sanín.

-Por está vez El maestro Roshi versión Konoha tiene razón- admitió Shin.

-Lo que ellos hicieron, seguro que no fue nada bonito de ver- vaticinó Minato- ellos seguramente castigaron duramente a Sensei.

**La respuesta a sus preguntas fue menos agradable. Gamabunta había rescindido el contrato de Invocación de Sapo con Jiraiya, mientras que Ma y Pa habían despojado al Sannin de sus poderes de las Artes Sabias. Lo llamaron un hipócrita, mentiroso, y siendo una de las pocas palabras bien escogidas que utilizaban antes de golpear al traidor a una pulgada de su vida, por lo que Tsunade casi lo mira morir en tres veces distintas, cuando intentaba salvarlo. Aún peor para Konoha fue que cada contrato de convocatoria en la aldea se había anulado cuando el Jefe Sapo contó a cada invocación las acciones de la aldea. Katsuyu había estado extremadamente molesta con Tsunade, apareciendo ante la mujer después de que la Sannin no la convocara luego de seis veces, y le dijo a la rubia Senju que traicionó los principios de su familia al dejar que Naruto fuera exiliado. Tsunade había tratado de explicarle sus razones a Katsuyu, pero la Jefa babosa no la escuchó, y le dijo al Hokage femenino que no intentara convocar a las babosas nunca más ... a menos que quisiera ducharse con ácido.**

-Hay reveses y eso- dijo Anko admirada de la influencia de Naruto, esa acción por sí misma, puso a la aldea de rodillas ante una posible invasión, con razón habían cedido ante Kumo.

**-Vinieron a mí después de que sucedió mi exilio y acababa de llegar al País de la Primavera para buscar una audiencia con su Daimyo. Ella me otorgó la ciudadanía y fácilmente me consiguió un lugar libre de impuestos. No tenía mucha habilidad en cualquier cosa, así que me convertí en estudiante de un herrero semi-retirado y él me dijo que tenía una verdadera habilidad para ello. Dijo que era un verdadero prodigio. Fui el mejor estudiante que tuvo y se alegro de que ya no era un Shinobi. Bromeaba sobre cómo mis maestros pensaban que era una desgracia porque no seguía sus métodos de enseñanza, pero en realidad fueron mis maestros , quienes fueron la desgracia, y no deberían ser maestros ya que no pueden enseñar para salvar sus vidas- dijo Naruto con dureza mientras Jiraiya no podía mirarlo a los ojos.**

-¿Entendiste?- preguntaron los Namikaze al Sanín y a su alumno respectivamente.

Iruka también se encogió ante el gancho verbal, ya que también tenía mucha culpa de ello.

**-¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Vas a dejar que Konoha se queme? Inocentes y culpables perecerán porque quieres enseñarles a todos una lección. ¿Incluso a Iruka?- dijo Jiraiya al ver a Naruto apartar la mirada ahora de él.**

-¿Yo también?- preguntó el chunin en Shock.

Todos siguen las imágenes, conscientes de que aparentemente casi nadie se había salvado de traicionar a Naruto.

**-Ya no hay personas inocentes en Konoha. De todos modos, no por mucho tiempo. Además, ambos sabemos que el acto de amistad de Iruka conmigo fue falso, y solo lo hizo porque temía el riesgo de que Kyuubi saliera después de lo que Mizuki me dijo sobre la bola de piel en mis entrañas- dijo Naruto tristemente mientras pensaba en el escuadrón de Konohamaru, sin duda iban a morir y Hinata se convertiría en una máquina de cría para un noble en el País del Rayo, mientras que uno de sus descendientes se convierte en un Shinobi de Kumo.**

-Mi más sincera admiración- les dijo Minato a los niños con profundo respeto.

Los tres se sonrojaron, orgullosos de si mismo, y al menos de momento, lo merecían.

**-Pero si te pusieras del lado de la Aldea, no sería así, y podrías mostrarle a la gente que no eres un monstruo- dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido de Naruto.**

-A estas alturas verme jugar esa carta es realmente patético- expresó cansado mentalmente Jiraiya.

**-No. Solo su mascota. Un perro con una correa para que tiren y dirijan cuando quieran que peleé por ellos. Prefiero ser un perro libre sin sus colmillos, antes que ser un perro de ataque que no tenga libre albedrío, y sirvió a Maestros crueles - contestó Naruto simplemente antes de señalar a la puerta para que Jiraiya tuviera la gentileza de irse.**

-Realmente eres muy bueno con las palabras- admitió Shikamaru- al menos tienes bien afinada una de las muchas cualidades que un Hokage necesita.

-Gracias- sonrió ante el cumplido.

Los demás vieron a Jiriaya aún más hostil, al menos en su postura.

**-No me iré sin ti Naruto- anuncio Jiraiya con los ojos de Naruto entrecerrados.**

**-Sí, lo harás. Sal de mi tienda Jiraiya. Sal de mi vista. ¡Sal de mi vida! No quiero volver a verte. Ni Ahora, ni Nunca . Si mueres en esta guerra, no iré a tu funeral, ni al de la vieja bruja, si es que hay uno. Le dirás a la gente en Konoha que su salvador y héroe perdido hace mucho tiempo, ha escuchado sus súplicas de ayuda. Los escuché fuerte y claro de tu boca Jiraiya. Díles que sus gritos cayeron en los oídos sordos del héroe que despreciaron y se niega a ayudarlos al igual que rechazaron el último deseo de mi padre. Díles que ahora saben lo que es sentirse rodeados por todos lados de enemigos, solos, y sin nadie que venga a rescatarlos, no importa cuán fuerte pidan ayuda. Tomé mi parte justa de palizas cuando era más joven Jiraiya. Ahora es su turno de tomar la suya- dijo Naruto antes de señalar una vez más a la puerta.**

-Eso fue duro- dijo con malestar Kiba- Shikamaru tenía razón, eres muy bueno con las palabras, no es mi hogar, en cierto sentido y ya siento haber perdido la esperanza.

Hubo muchos asentimientos, era cierto, los novatos y el equipo Gai habían experimentado de primera mano la capacidad de Naruto para infundir esperanza con sus palabras, ahora veían la otra faceta. Y era aterrador ver que podía minar Tanto su espíritu con unas palabras bien colocadas. En definitiva harían lo posible por no estar en su lado malo, genio estratega, una fuerza de la naturaleza viviente y un gran orador.

Y todo eso casi fue opacado por su miedo y prejuicios.

Mismo pensamiento de los adultos. Lo que hizo que Tsunade hirviera de rabia. Su sensei había jodido mucho al pobre chico.

**-La única diferencia es que no sobrevivirán- suspiro Jiraiya antes de caminar hacia la puerta.**

**-No, La única diferencia es que ninguno de ellos es Jinchuriki y no pueden curarse de tal abuso. No te volveré a invitar a irte cortésmente Jiraiya. Vete, vuelve a Konoha y enfrenta tu muerte como un hombre. No te escapes de eso como lo hiciste de tus responsabilidades al criarme, solo para espiar a las mujeres -dijo Naruto con Jiraiya mirando hacia otro lado mientras estaba en la puerta y a solo unos segundos de irse.**

-Konoha oficialmente está muerta, aún si no sucede alguna invasión- vio casi al borde de las lágrimas la ojimiel- esa no es la voluntad de fuego. ¿Que demonios hizo el Sensei en ese mundo?

-Realmente es largo de explicar- mencionó Shin- las peores decisiones que se podían tomar las hizo y eso fue parte de la ecuación. Las personas también tomaron la suyas. Las que ustedes pudieron haber tomado.

**-Por lo que vale, Naruto ... lo siento y Tsunade también- se lamentó Jiraiya antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer por completo.**

**-No lo siente lo suficiente. ¿No es cierto ... Kyuubi?- se dijo Naruto a sí mismo con una sonrisa y el zorro dentro de Naruto también sonrió malvadamente.**

-Por algo es conocido como el ninja más impredecible- dijo con orgullo Kushina.

-Esa no la Vi venir- admitió Minato.

**-Cachorro, sin duda alguna fue tu mejor actuación. Deberías obtener un premio por eso. Aún así, fue un poco doloroso mantener mi poder junto con el tuyo suprimido hasta el punto en que no podía sentir que fluía de ti- dijo el Kyuubi , ya que los dos habían encontrado el ajuste que Jiraiya mencionó, y lo usaron para romper los sellos que retenían su chakra.**

**Por supuesto, lo hicieron después de que el intento de extraer el zorro por Akatsuki había fallado, y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos poco después. Naruto en realidad había hablado con Itachi y convenció al Uchiha de plantear serias dudas en la cabeza de todos sobre cómo la extracción del Kyuubi podría no funcionar. Hacerles sentir que unirse al grupo había sido en vano y sembró la sugerencia en los miembros más violentos de que vengarse unos a otros de manera violenta era la mejor venganza. Madara había tratado de usar su ojo Sharingan en Pain, pero la mujer llamada Konoha había interferido y disparó a la estatua con el poder de los otros ocho Biju con su poder para enviarla. Kami sabe dónde.**

**En medio del caos, Naruto se alejó del grupo de lucha de Nin desaparecidos de clase S, y los dejó atacarse como animales sedientos de sangre.**

-Parece que es más de lo que vimos en él- dijo con pesar Iruka- puede ser un gran shinobi de Konoha o la causa de su caída. Y ni siquiera necesita ensuciarse las manos por eso.

Todos asintieron, Naruto había logrado diezmar a Akatsuki sin necesidad de pelear contra ello. Había recibido ayuda de Itachi, pero aún asi el plan en si mismo tenía mucho mérito ya que pudo haber Sido ejecutado completamente por Naruto.

**"Realmente debería. Tal vez Koyuki me permita estar en su próxima película si le pregunto cortésmente" pensó Naruto con el zorro soltando una carcajada.**

-No recuedo tener el favor de una Daimyo- pensó en voz alta Naruto.

Todos catalogaron esa información, como algo que podría suceder en el futuro y contijruaoeb mirando con esperanza de que al menos salvará a Hinata de ese destino.

**"Eso si molestará a Konoha. ¡Ja! Ahora ponte en movimiento. Tienes menos de una semana antes de que tu futura compañera salga de la aldea para ser la mujer insatisfecha de algún noble" le apuró el Kyuubi , mientras Naruto entrecerró los ojos, ya que recordaba todo eso. demasiado bien.**

-!Si!- celebraron todos, incluso Hinata que se olvidó de desmayarse, pero lo recuerdo en cuanto noto que ella y Naruto se habían abrazado.

"Este arroz ya se cocio" pensó sonriendo Shin.

Faltaba un empujoncito pero, las cosas iban por buen camino.

**"Me alegro de que el equipo de Konohamaru pudo convencer a la vieja perra para que la acompañaran al País del Rayo. Para cuando Tsunade se dé cuenta de lo que sucedió, Konoha parecerá incompetente, o parecerá que han incumplido el acuerdo por orgullo ', pensó Naruto antes de dirigirse a su habitación de arriba para vestirse.**

**No podía salvar a su futura compañera como herrero después de todo.**

-Somos unas reatas- sonrieron orgullosos los niños, entre las risitas ahogadas de los demás por ello. Sin duda que ellos eran los únicos, junto a la ojiperla que brillaron en este desastre.

**(Casi una semana después)**

**El carro blanco que llevaba a una muy deprimida Hinata estaba siendo conducido por Konohamaru mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban con la misma Hyuuga. Esto se hizo para asegurarse que ella no intentara huir o posiblemente ... manchar el carruaje rojo con su propia sangre. Algunas mujeres en matrimonios arreglados, a quienes se les negó la oportunidad de estar con la persona que aman, a veces , en un acto de desafío a sus padres, y el esposo arreglado que no amaban hicieron tales cosas para poner fin a su vive.**

-Lamentablemente, eso incluso en nuestro mundo sucede- admitió Anko- sobretodo entre nobles y millonarios.

-Esa es una de las cargas que tendrán que llevar en un futuro próximo- les miro la Sanín con compasión a los Genin y los niños que se sentían mal al saber que posiblemente algún día, ellos mismos tuvieran que hacer una tarea tan repugnante.

**El trío fue asignado por Tsunade para llevar a Hinata al País del Rayo viva, ilesa por cualquier fuerza externa, y protegerla muy probablemente de cualquier impulso desafiante que pudiera arruinar esta oportunidad de paz entre las dos aldeas. Como Kumo ya no tiene una razón para luchar contra ellos al tener a Hinata, la Aldea podría concentrarse en Iwa y repeler a la aldea que tenía rencor contra ellos desde el principio. Suna no iba a ayudar, ya que había cortado todos los lazos con Konoha, y Tsunade, su ingrata gente, estaba sola a partir de ahora.**

-Y más aún si tomamos en cuenta que el Kazekage es amigo de Naruto- murmuró Shin, que fue escuchado por Minato.

-Y Dada la historia reciente de Kiri, ellos no se unirían a ningún bando- supuso Jiraiya.

Shin asintió, lo que hizo entender a todos la gravedad de la situación de la Aldea.

Con razón Hiashi se había hecho el loco con esa afrenta.

O se tragaba el orgullo o la aldea iba a perecer.

-Y queda aún Orochi…- fue interrumpida Anko.

**El único consuelo que tenía la Aldea eran las misteriosas muertes de Orochimaru y Kabuto a manos de alguien en la guerra con los Akatsuki, y algunos sospechaban que era Itachi. Pero el Uchiha había estado fuera del radar después de que la organización implosionó y se sospechaba que estaba escondido debido a que sus ojos habían expirado hace mucho tiempo en términos de visión.**

Sonriendo Anko por la noticia, siguió oyendo la explicación.

**Sin embargo, era necesario que Kumo ya no luchara contra ellos, y Hinata era la clave de la paz, aunque solo fuera por un corto tiempo.**

**-No te preocupes Hinata-chan. Todo va a estar bien- dijo Moegi, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Hinata, y la mujer Hyuuga le sonrió débilmente.**

**-Estoy segura de que lo será- dijo Hinata antes de mirar su mano y desear que Naruto estuviera aquí para sostenerla.**

**-¡Ya llegamos!- anuncio Konohamaru mientras Hinata se tensaba al principio sabiendo que esto era el principio del dolor para ella, pero frunció el ceño al salir para ver que no estaba en el País del Rayo, y que en realidad estaba en ... ¡ El país de las Olas !**

-!Ahora más que nunca adoro a ese viejo borracho¡- celebró Naruto.

-¡Y yo a esos adorables niños¡- abrazo Hinata a los Tres.

-Al menos algo bueno va a salir- suspiro Kakashi.

**-Esto no es el País del Rayo- dijo Hinata antes de ver llegar cerca de ellos un barco, con un rubio elegante con ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.**

**Era Uzumaki Naruto. Su enamoramiento. Su amor. ¡Su todo!**

-!Ah qué romántico¡- suspiraron cual colegialas la mayoría de las ahí presentes.

Hinata y Naruto solo querían que se los trague la tierra.

"Hanamei Chan va a flipar cuando sepa quién va a ser su consuegra" pensó reprimiendo la burla que quería decir la pelirroja. Ella tendría mucho que contarle a su amiga a su regreso al mundo puro.

**-¡Qué bella te ves, mi hime!- dijo Naruto que apareció con el atuendo Shinobi estándar de un Jounin y una gabardina naranja con el kanji de "zorro" en la espalda.**

-Lo admito, así se ve más guapo- admitió Anko en voz alta.

-Asaltacunas- le acusó Shizune.

-Me gusta esa versión, no esta- señaló Anko tratando de desmarcarse, no quería ser el blanco de la infame "Habanero sangriento"

**-¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata, mientras saltaba a sus brazos y lo besaba en los labios con toda la pasión posible.**

**-Estoy aquí Hinata-chan. Tal como lo prometí cuando te envié esa carta después de enterarme del matrimonio- dijo Naruto después de romper el beso.**

-Asi que ya tenía planeado todo, parece que estaba varios pasos por delante de ellos- admiró Shikamaru la brillantez de ese Naruto.

**-Lo sé. Cuando no apareciste en la aldea para liberarme, temía que algo hubiera sucedido, y con cada segundo que pasaba en el camino mi miedo crecía- dijo Hinata con Naruto tranquilizándola ahora.**

**-Todo está bien ahora, Hinata-chan. Tu estúpido matrimonio arreglado no sucederá ahora. ¡Iremos al País de la primavera y nos vamos a casar!- anuncio Naruto mientras Hinata dejaba escapar un chillido de alegría antes de besarlo nuevamente.**

-El amor está en el aire- pico Kushina las costillas de su hijo de forma traviesa, mientras Hinata y él inventaban un nuevo tono de rojo, haciendo verlos sumamente adorables.

**-Por mucho que nos guste verlos a ustedes dos ponerse melosos con las cosas románticas, tenemos que irnos, y rápido, si vamos a lograr esto- Interrumpió Konohamaru antes de ser golpeado por Moegi por interrumpir un momento romántico.**

-Baka insensible- farfullo la pelinaranja tras imitar a su Doppelganger.

Y no fue la única, Shizune, Ino y Tenten también le dieron uno bueno.

-¡No fui yo¡- se defendió el niño.

-Con ver tu cara sabía que lo habrías hecho- defendió su posición Ino- y solo por eso te lo ganaste.

**-¡Correcto! Suban a la nave ustedes tres. Me encargaré de la situación con el carruaje para que cubramos nuestras huellas- ordenó Naruto antes de hacer cuatro clones de sombra especiales, cada uno con etiquetas explosivas en ellos, y los coloco en los lugares que tenían los ocupantes antes de disfrazarlos con un gente especial que los hizo lucir como ellos.**

-Y ese es el clavo final en el ataúd- dijo sin ánimo Jiraiya, sabiendo como todos que tras esa acción, la aldea tenía las horas contadas.

**El carruaje fue enviado al País del Rayo, donde el noble se encontraría con su futura "novia" ... solo para encontrar un final muy explosivo que haría que Kumo fuera a la guerra con Konoha sin ninguna duda. Tal acto provocaría el fin de la Aldea sin dudas y Tsunade no sería capaz de evitarlo ya que ella misma había asignado a los tres al carruaje.**

**La "Voluntad de fuego" de Konoha, sobre la cual predicaron, los iba a quemar gravemente, y cuando la guerra terminara ... ¡se extinguiría por completo en el País del Fuego!**

…..

-Ya veo a qué se refería con que debíamos esperar todo- rompió el silencio al fin Tsunade- me gustaría decir que ese escenario no es posible… pero estaría mintiendo.

Justo en ese momento, Saluda venía regreso con el Uchiha cuyo Mangekyou Sharingan acababa de aparecer, le había costado mucho, pero había asimilado la verdad, no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía qué rumbo debía tomar, pero algo que sí sabía es que no debía (y también no quería) provocar a Shin. El hizo mucho por él en el poco tiempo que tenía por conocerlo, siempre le estaría sumamente agradecido por ello.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó al Uchiha que se calmó bastante- bien, te perdiste del resto, no importa, veremos más mundos como ese, seguramente.

-Shin Sama, ¿Que pasó después?- preguntó Shizune temerosa de la respuesta.

-Naruto lideró la carga contra Konoha, no hubo realmente muchos sobrevivientes- admitió Shin- este momento, ocurrió hace 400 años, hoy en día, en ese mundo, Konoha no es más que una nota al pie de página en los libros de historia.

Todos se sentían mal por eso, pero…. Extrañamente, su malestar era por el hecho de que forzaron a Naruto a cometer ese acto. Él no tuvo la culpa, y eso era lo peor. Su venganza estaba justificada.

-Bueno, creo que Sasuke, debería ser la "mano santa"- entrego el orbe al ojionix que lo tomó con delicadeza.

Y fue recompensado con la imagen de una sala que todos ya habían visto antes…..

Habían regresado a uno de los mundos que ya habían visto.

**Price of Pride de VFSnake.**

**Y corte.**

**Vaya que he la he sufrido últimamente, mala salud, mucho trabajo (de lo cual no me quejo) y un par de detalles que bueno….**

**Pero al fin ha salido el capítulo y ahora sí, ira saliendo lo demás.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. El juego macabro de la muñeca asesina

**El juego macabro de la muñeca asesina.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

**COMENZAMOS.**

-Oh si- dijo encanta Ino que había dejado a Sakura sola con el emo sensible- tenía ganas de saber que había pasado después.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella y disfrutaron de la vista

**Habían pasado unos días después del pequeño sueño que compartieron Naruto y Hinata, donde la chica fantasma descubrió que el chico sentía algo ante el recuerdo de su madre, pero él parecía no querer hablar sobre ese recuerdo. Por otro lado, Naruto tampoco estaba tranquilo. Esa tarde regresaba a su casa con un vestido que le había prometido a la oji perla la vez anterior, pero su mente estaba distraída en lo que descubrió. Hace unos días le había pedido a su amigo Shikamaru que le buscara información sobre la identidad de la fantasma que vivía en su casa. Pero con lo que supo el día de hoy, se quedó un poco intrigado.**

-¿Que sueño?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Que paso con nosotros en ese mundo?

Rápidamente Shin explicó el contexto, haciendo que todos se pusieran tristes por ello, en definitiva, parecía que el Universo se ensañaba con el Uzumaki (Si quieren saber qué pasó, lean el Fic, después de todo, esto es publicidad XD)

**Flashback**

**Naruto se encontraba ocupado tecleando la información restante del día, hasta que Shikamaru llegó a su lado, pero se veía un poco serio, algo muy extraño en él.**

— **Oye Naruto, encontré lo que me pediste**

— **Eso es genial, pero veo que no es algo bueno – la emoción del rubio desapareció al ver el semblante de su amigo**

— **No, no lo es**

**Shikamaru dirigió a su compañero rubio a su oficina para tener más privacidad. Shikamaru reveló la información en la laptop sobre un viejo encabezado de periódico. Naruto vio con sorpresa que el encabezado era de hace un año. Entonces empezó a leerlo.**

**Chica se suicida por amor**

**Las autoridades no logran entender la razón de la chica por la que cometió tal acto suicida. Hinata Hyuga de tan solo 17 años fue encontrada una semana después de su desaparición, cerca de un pozo de agua que se encontraba en las tierras de su familia. Su padre, quien era su única familia viva, no supo dar con la razón de la muerte de la chica. El hombre de cabellera castaña llamado Hiashi Hyuga de 45 años se encontraba devastado, pues aseguraba que ya se encontraba dolido por la muerte de su esposa ya hace años, y el perder a su hija fue su punto de quiebre.**

-¿Solo un año?- preguntó sorprendida Ino- Yo pensaría que lleva muerta al menos diez.

-En ese tipo de mundos, la información se vuelve obsoleta Muuuyy rápido- comentó en Observador- la leyenda pudo tomar forma en dos meses y ya ser algo obsoleta en cosa de medio año.

"¡Joder¡" Pensaron los adultos, en definitiva gobernar en un mundo así era un dolor de cabeza, a esa velocidad, las amenazas potenciales serían un martirio para poderlas clasificar.

**Las autoridades sospechan que la chica se lanzó al pozo, al parecer por una decepción amorosa, pues en las cercanías del lugar de los hechos se encontraban algunas cartas escritas con su letra, pero parecía que el único destinatario era "El Chico de cabellos blancos". Todas las cartas parecían solicitar a su amado que se entregara por completo a ella, cosa que al parecer no fue correspondida. Pero lo más extraño, es que también había una laptop con un pequeño video de ella, al parecer para enviar un saludo grabado, pero el DVD estaba muy dañado. El objeto fue llevado al Departamento de Evidencia para su investigación, pero no se han dado resultados satisfactorios para resolver el caso. Solo podemos pensar, que la joven Hinata no logro obtener el amor que tanto deseaba y se lanzó para terminar con su dolor.**

-Si descubro quien le hizo eso….- siseó furioso Naruto- ¡LO MATÓ¡.

-¿Y si no existe en nuestra dimensión?- preguntó burlona Anko.

-!Ah no¡- estaba que echaba chispas el rubio- ese no va a ser un impedimento para que le dé sus buenos golpes.

"Hijo de Tigresa, pintito" pensaron varios con senda gota de sudor, todos ellos adultos, ya que sabían de la reputación de su madre en ese asunto. Kushina podría ser sumamente vengativa y parecía que esa cualidad la había heredado su hijo.

**Luego de leer la noticia, Naruto se encontraba desconcertado al ver una de las pocas fotos que se recuperó de la chica, la cual era idéntica a la fantasma que vivía en su departamento. Además, el hombre que aseguraba ser su padre, también resultó ser el segundo fantasma que había sentenciado a Hinata para que lo asustara de muerte.**

— **¿Qué más encontraste sobre ella? – pregunto el rubio a su amigo**

— **Después de eso, hay otra noticia sobre el padre – continuó hablando Shikamaru mientras buscaba otra imagen en su laptop – al parecer, cometió suicidio por la muerte de su hija, pero entre sus pertenencias, encontraron unos documentos con sus tierras y pertenencias, heredadas al único amigo de la familia. Pero su identidad nunca fue revelada a la prensa**

-Me huele mal eso- dijo Shizune- eso suena a una vil y horrible estafa.

-¿Cómo sabrías eso?- preguntó interesado Gai.

-Porque la detective aquí presente, es fanática de los libros de misterio- le jalo la oreja Tsunade a su protegida.

-Duele, duele - se quejó ella.

— **Ya veo – Naruto miraba el artículo con sospecha para después ver a su amigo - ¿Crees que es inocente?**

— **Claro que no – hablo Shikamaru mientras meditaba un momento – es obvio que algo debió causar la muerte de esa chica. Algo así ni siquiera ocurriría por accidente**

-!Lo ve Tsunade Sama¡- exclamó Triunfal la ojionix- hasta ellos me dan la razón.

Su mentora solo rodó los ojos exasperada, esto iría para largo.

— **Siempre puedo confiar en tu cerebro mi amigo, de veras**

— **¿Por qué te importa ella? Ni siquiera la conocíamos. Ella vivía muy lejos de aquí**

— **No lo sé, algo en ella me hace querer saber la verdad sobre su muerte**

— **Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo, solo no seas un fastidio**

— **Gracias amigo**

**Flashback Fin**

**Naruto le pidió una copia de todas las noticias relacionadas a la familia Hyuga, con el fin de descubrir más sobre ello. Pero también quería saber más, por parte de Hinata. Pero sabía que ella no era muy comunicativa, así que tendría que apelar a su lado bueno. El rubio llego a su departamento y noto que estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Se acercó a la sala, y no encontró a nadie. Fue al comedor, a su estudio, al baño, pero nada.**

-Oh vaya parece que sigue empeñada en matarte- sonrió algo cómplice Anko abrazando de forma protectora al rubio- veamos si tú encanto logra sacarte otra vez de esa.

— **¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí? – el rubio coloco el regalo en la sala y caminó hacia su habitación – si quieres sorprenderme con algo de lencería, cruzaré los dedos para que sea algo muy sexy**

¡Bam¡

¡Bam¡

¡Bam¡

¡Kaboom¡

Yacían en un profundo cráter el peliplata y el peliblanco tras ser aporreados por Tsunade, Kurenai y finalmente por Kushina.

Ahora lo que quedaba de ambos pervertidos recordaron porque no les agradaba este mundo… y eso era antes de agregar a Kushina a la ecuación. Estaban muertos.

**Sin obtener alguna respuesta de enojo o algo similar, entro a su habitación y la encontró normal. Se quitó su abrigo y se dirigió a su ropero, pero al abrirlo, una silueta negra con máscara de cerdo lo atacó y lo noqueo golpeándolo en la cabeza con algo muy duro. Naruto despertó de golpe, con un dolor de cabeza, pero no logro ver nada, solo había oscuridad. Intentó moverse, pero solo pudo mover su brazo derecho, mientras todo su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y atado. Intento zafarse, o descubrir dónde se encontraba, pero sin ningún éxito. En eso, una luz lo cegó por un instante. Al atenuar más la vista, descubrió que estaba atado a una silla metálica de pies a cabeza, además encontró una mesa de instrumentos quirúrgicos delante de él, con varios cuchillos viejos, pero filosos. La luz que iluminaba el lugar, reveló que era su cuarto de baño, pero se veía deteriorado, como si hubiera sido abandonado hace años. Además, noto una especie de vitral oscuro, de esos que solo sirven para que quien esté detrás de él, sea el único que pueda ver del otro lado. También, en la mesita había un reproductor de cintas con una etiqueta que decía: "Escúchame". Con algo de duda, el rubio tomo el aparato con su única mano libre y lo acercó a su oído para escuchar la cinta.**

-Anota eso, anota eso- pidió Anko a Lee que tenía muy buena caligrafía, algo le decía que obtendría buen material para los interrogatorios.

Los demás ya sabían quién había hecho eso, pero solo faltaba saber con qué objetivo.

— **Hola Naruto. Quiero jugar un juego – la voz de Hinata se escuchó en la cinta, pero en un tono más grave y terrorífico – Ya es hora de que comprendas el error en tus acciones**

— **¿Hinata? No entiendo… - el rubio hablo con duda, pero la cinta siguió emitiendo el mensaje**

— **Ya que te gusta la idea de jugar con el cuerpo de las mujeres para aprovecharte de ellas, veremos si eres capaz de jugar con tu propio cuerpo**

— **Pero, no me gusta jugar con las mujeres. Si es por lo de esta mañana de querer que nos metiéramos a la bañera juntos, solo era una bromita…**

-!No en la cara¡.

-¡Yo no le enseñé eso¡

¡Kaboom!

-Malditos pervertidos- refunfuño Kushina tras volver a ajusticiar a Kakashi y a Jiraiya- Será un gran padrino, decías, lo va a criar bien, decías- dijo lo último fulminando a su esposo que solo sonrió nervioso.

— **¡No me interrumpas! – la grabación interrumpió de nuevo al rubio, el cual noto que parecía ser en directo la grabación – quiero decir… En estos momentos, debes elegir uno de los cuchillos en la mesa para que lo uses en ti. Debes elegir el adecuado, aunque de todas formas, será muy doloroso cortar una de tus manos para sobrevivir**

-Será un idiota si lo hace- dijo el Nara al ver la cara azul de muchos ahí presentes.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Chouji.

-Ya lo veras- interrumpió Shin, dandole a entender al Nara que no hacía falta entrar en explicaciones.

— **Pero Hinata…**

— **Además, el tiempo es corto. Ya que las cintas que te sujetan te apretaran más y más a cada momento hasta que te aplasten. En cuanto esta grabación termine, el tiempo empezará a correr. La elección es tuya, vivir o morir. Que comience el juego**

— **Pero Hinata, esto está mal…**

— **Tic-tac. Tic-tac – la voz de Hinata imitaba el sonido de una cuenta regresiva en un reloj**

— **Hinata, el juego está mal y…**

— **TIC-TAC – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba molesta y un poco desesperada**

**Naruto suspiró con pesar mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos, el más filoso a su parecer. Empezó a cortar las cuerdas en su mano izquierda, luego la de sus piernas, torso, cuello y la última sobre su frente. Después miró un poco más a detalle la habitación y con resignación, se sentó a esperar una respuesta.**

-¡Ah, por eso¡- dijeron la mayoría, aunque Anko Hizo un puchero antes de decirle a Lee que solo dejará eso en paz

— **¡¿Qué demonios Naruto?! – la voz de Hinata se escuchó molesta en la cinta – se supone que debías cortarte la mano y morir por el desangramiento**

— **Sí, creo que no pensaste bien las cosas – dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento para caminar alrededor de la silla – primero, debiste sujetarme con algo más fuerte que una cuerdas o con algo irrompible, como una cadena o algo así**

-Toma nota- volvía a ordenar Anko a Lee que comenzó a anotar las observaciones del Uzumaki

— **Si bueno…**

— **Segundo, aun si me hubiera cortado la mano, hubiera sobrevivido si detenía la hemorragia con un torniquete que podría haber hecho con mi camisa**

— **Si pero…**

— **Y además, si querías causarme miedo o terror, hubiera sido mejor que me ataras a la cabeza, o incluso a mi "amiguito". Eso si hubiera sido horrible. Y se supone que debes matarme de un susto. Si yo mismo me mato con esto, aun quedarías en pena ¿no te parece?**

— … **cierto – la chica suspiro con enojo al saber que Naruto tenía razón – te odio**

-Me cae bien esa versión, pese a lo pervertido es muy inteligente- comentó Shino a Kiba que se atragantó con su gaseosa al oír el halago del Aburame.

-¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Shino?- preguntó medio ahogado por la bebida el Inuzuka.

-Una versión más lógica es un cambio para mejor- se encogió de hombros- lo otro, mientras sea eficiente, creo que podría ser tolerable.

Kiba solo se encogió de hombros derrotado, un Jiraiya 2.0 podría ciertamente ser soportable si hacía bien las cosas. Al menos en el lado masculino de la población.

**La luz se encendió en toda la habitación y frente a Naruto apareció Hinata con sus ropas normales, pero con expresión de molestia, mientras el rubio trataba de contener una pequeña risita por el fallo de la fantasma.**

— **Si esto lo tomaste de la película que creo, te falto un detalle – dijo el rubio viendo como su baño regresaba a la normalidad – esas películas no causan terror, solo te sorprenden o dan asco. Pero no te matarían de miedo**

-Me gustaría ver esa película de cine Boo- comento Kurenai curiosa antes de que una caja de Blu Ray con el título de SAW apreciará en sus manos.

Lo que le recordó a varios que literalmente en este lugar podrían tener lo que quisieran.

En el receso si quieres- ofreció Shin mientras veía a la mayoría conjurar nuevamente botanas para seguir viendo las cosas.

— **¡Bueno, me equivoque! ¿Feliz? – la chica hizo un puchero con sus mejillas, cosa que enterneció al rubio**

— **Ya, no te enojes – el rubio abrió la puerta y noto que ya era de noche – te traje una sorpresa para animarte**

— **Bueno, ya que. Además ya tengo hambre**

— **Preparare la cena entonces, de veras**

-Te ves adorable haciendo Mohines- jalo Kushina de las mejillas a su futura nuera- eres igualita a tu madre.

-Kachan, déjala en paz- pidió el Uzumaki que fue pellizcado a modo de regalo.

-Así que defendiendo a la novia- sonrió maliciosa su madre.

Naruto y Hinata solo se pusieron muy rojos y mejor siguieron observando.

**Unos minutos después, Naruto preparaba la cena con tranquilidad, mientras Hinata seguía en la habitación del rubio. Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama con un rubor muy grande, pues se sentía feliz por el regalo de su víctima. Sobre la cama había un lindo vestido floreado color lavanda, además de algunos accesorios muy bonitos que combinaban con su ropa. La chica empezó a sentirse confundida, pues sabía que debía asustar de muerte a Naruto, para así regresar a la normalidad. Pero ¿de verdad quería eso? Solo volvería al DVD, donde seguiría estando en pena. Pero con Naruto podía estar más tranquila, comer, ver televisión, relajarse y descansar. Pero ella era un fantasma, un espíritu errante que no tenía nada más que asustar y matar por el resto de su vida. Simplemente se encontraba confundida y eso le dolía mucho. Llegando la hora de la cena, Naruto y Hinata cenaban con tranquilidad, aunque ambos jóvenes se veían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.**

-Esos si son problemas existenciales- señaló Lee.

-Coincido- asintió Tenten.

— **Disculpa Hinata, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo al fin el rubio al terminar su cena**

— **Por última vez, no volveré a entrar en tus sueños – respondió Hinata con cierta molestia y un leve rubor**

— **No, no es sobre eso – el rubio sonrió con nervios para después mostrarse serio – dime Hinata, ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior? ¿Antes de que empezaras a matar gente en el DVD?**

— **¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? – la chica se sorprendió, en especial porque ni ella misma sabía cómo responder a la pregunta**

— **Solo era curiosidad, pero si te molesta la pregunta, no lo haré de nuevo**

— **No me molesta – dijo la chica con cierta tristeza – es solo que nunca me puse a pensar en eso**

— **Descuida, no volveré a tratar ese tema**

— **¿Me permites ahora a mí hacerte una pregunta?**

— **Claro Hinata, tu pregunta lo que quieras**

— **¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre?**

**Al escuchar la pregunta, Naruto golpe la mesa, haciendo que todo se estremeciera. La chica fantasma se asustó ante tal reacción, mientras miraba la expresión de enojo en el rubio.**

— **Perdona Hinata, es solo que no me gusta hablar sobre eso – el rubio se levantó rápidamente para recoger los platos – lavare los platos**

-Pues a mi tambien me dolería- comentó el Uzumaki.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento antes de seguir viendo que pasaba.

— **Espera Naruto – la chica se levantó mostrando un rostro de preocupación – sé que, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida ni nada. Pero siento que lo relacionado con tu madre pues…**

— **Es algo muy doloroso para mi – Naruto siguió su camino al lavabo para seguir con su tarea**

— **¿Puedes confiar en mí? – Hinata se puso a su lado mientras lavaba también los platos**

— **Bueno… - Naruto dudo un poco, pero vio la preocupación en la oji perla, algo que lo conmovió – déjame lavar los platos y te contare todo**

**La chica asintió y camino a la sala, pero en su pecho sentía un latido de tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba mal fraternizar con Naruto, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Quería saber más de él. Unos minutos después, Hinata se encontraba en la sala viendo algunas pelicular de terror para inspirarse, aunque vio las que la inspiraron en su plan hace unas horas, y se dio cuenta que en verdad no daban miedo, sino asco. En eso, Naruto se sienta a su lado con un semblante triste, mientras le entregaba un álbum de fotos muy viejo a la chica.**

— **Mis padres eran unas personas normales como cualquier otra – dijo el rubio mientras Hinata abría el álbum de fotos**

— **¿Son ellos? – Hinata vio como el rubio le daba la razón al ver la foto de una mujer de cabello rojo largo y a un hombre de cabellos rubios alborotados, quienes cargaban a un bebe de cabello rubio - ¡Eres tú! Te ves muy mono**

— **Gracias – el rubio soltó una pequeña risita mientras la chica miraba más fotos de la familia, hasta que vio una solo del rubio con su madre – a los cinco años, mi padre fue asesinado**

— **¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?**

— **Mi padre fue el heredero de una gran riqueza, por parte de su familia Namikaze – hablo el rubio con enojo – pero nunca se descubrió al perpetrador. Mi madre nos ocultó de sus asesinos y nos cambiamos el apellido al de soltera de mi madre**

— **Uzumaki – dijo la chica viendo que el rubio le daba la razón - ¿Y qué paso con ella?**

— **Cuando tenía diez años…**

-Si lo iba a Mostrar, ¿Porque nos hizo el Spoiler de hace rato?- preguntó Ino enojada.

-Ya te quiero ver al estar pendiente de una cantidad infinita de escenarios- se encogió de hombros el dios- puede que se me patines de vez en cuando la cosa.

**Flashback**

**Un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, corría por un parque de diversiones al lado de una mujer de cabellera peli roja que sonreía al ver la felicidad de su pequeño. En eso, el pequeño se detiene al ver a una pareja de jóvenes besarse con mucho cariño, algo que asqueo al niño.**

— **Eso es asqueroso, de veras – dijo el pequeño rubio con asco**

— **Eso es parte de crecer Naruto, en serio – la mujer abrazo al chiquillo con cariño – cuando tu crezcas, harás lo mismo con la mujer que ames**

— **Pero yo solo te quiero a ti mami, de veras – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer**

— **¡Y yo a ti mi hijo hermoso, en serio! – la pelirroja lo abrazo con cariño – bueno, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?**

— **¿Qué tal ahí? – el rubio vio la atracción de "La sala de Espejos" – se ve divertido, de veras**

— **Bueno, parece divertido. Pero no creo que sea una atracción para niños**

— **¡Vamos mama, yo quiero divertirme! – dijo el rubio saltando a forma de rabieta – siempre me dices que me divierta como si fuera mi último día**

— **Sé que dije eso hijo, pero… - la peli roja miro el rostro suplicante de su hijo, cosa que no pudo resistir – de acuerdo, pero iras solo. Ese lugar me pone nerviosa, en serio**

— **¡Si!**

**Madre e hijo llegaron a la atracción y el niño espero su turno para entrar. Cuando al fin le toco, la mujer lo detuvo un momento.**

— **Naruto, recuerda que solo 5 minutos. No quiero que te tardes más o sino me dejaras solita, en serio**

— **Descuida mami, nunca te dejare sola. Antes desaparece todo el Ramen del mundo, de veras**

— **Naruto – la mujer mostro un rostro de preocupación, pero después sonrió – solo no tardes. Aquí estaré cuando regreses, en serio**

— **De acuerdo mami**

**El pequeño rubio entro a la atracción y empezó a reír con todos los reflejos que vio. Algunos lo hacían ver grande, otros más pequeños, y otros más lo hacían ver feo o gordo. En eso, sonó la alarma de la atracción que indicaba que el tiempo se terminó. Pero Naruto quería seguir riéndose. Después de todo, unos minutos de más no serían mucho problema. Unos minutos después, un sonido muy fuerte y feo se escuchó afuera de la atracción, seguido del grito de gente asustada. Naruto se preocupó por el sonido y salió corriendo para ver que ocurría. Al salir, vio a un gran grupo de gente junto con algunos guardias del parque tratando de mantener la calma. Algo le decía al rubio que no debía ir a ese grupo, pero su cuerpo se movía solo hacía esa dirección. La respiración de Naruto se intensifico a cada paso, pues podía ver algo que lo ponía nervioso. Primero vio una cabellera roja larga, luego el cuerpo de alguien sobre el piso, el de una mujer. Y por fin, la vio por completo. Su madre estaba en el suelo, muerta. Había recibido varios disparos en el pecho, lo que acabaron con su vida. El rubio solo pudo acercarse con miedo y tratando de levantar a su madre.**

— **Mama… mama despierta – el pequeño movía a su madre para que despertara**

— **¿Es su hijo? Llévenselo – dijo uno de los policías que controlaba a la gente**

— **Oye pequeño, ven conmigo**

— **No, mi mami está dormida – dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos – solo necesita despertar. ¡Mami despierta! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Perdóname por tardarme en salir, pero despierta!**

— **Pequeño, debes venir conmigo – dijo el policía tratando de llevarse al niño**

— **¡No, mi mami está dormida! ¡Mami despierta! ¡Ya no te desobedeceré! ¡Despierta mami!**

**Toda la gente vio con tristeza como el pequeño se aferraba al cuerpo frio de su madre, sin poder hacer algo para calmar el dolor que lo invadía en ese momento.**

**Flashback fin**

-Bueno, al menos viví unos pocos años con él- suspiro triste Kushina.

En serio, ¿Porque esa manía del cosmos de ensañarse con su hijo?

Todos tenían sentimientos similares, empatizado mucho con Naruto, en especial Sasuke y Hinata.

**Naruto apretaba sus puños con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas.**

— **Uno de los guardias solo pudo reconocer un rasgo del asesino – dijo el rubio con enojo – usaba un collar con la forma de Luna menguante. Pero fue toda mi culpa. Si yo hubiera salido antes de ese estúpido juego, ella no estaría ahí cuando ese lunático disparo**

-Eso podría ser relevante- observó Kakashi.

-Si y no- mencionó Shin- según el mundo.

-Asi que eventualmente conoceremos en nuestro mundo a esa persona- preguntó llena de ira Tsunade.

-Si, pero tengan en cuenta que en ese mundo no hay shinobi, en el suyo podría ser sumamente poderoso- adviento Shin.

Alguien iba comentar algo más pero las imágenes seguían corriendo y eran más llamativas.

— **Naruto, no fue tu culpa…**

— **¡Si lo fue! – el rubio se enfurece mientras se levanta con enojo, para después ver sus manos – sabes Hinata, cuando supe que eras un fantasma, me imagine la idea de ver a mi madre. Tal vez si muero…**

-!No!- gritaron todos en especial Hinata y Kushina que abrazaron al rubio como si fuera él quien hizo ese comentario.

**La chica se asustó ante esa idea. Pues no todos los que mueren llegaban al más allá. ¿Quién le aseguraba a Naruto que podría ver a sus padres? Pero algo dentro de Hinata, le hizo ver que no era correcto la idea del rubio.**

— **Disculpa Hinata, fue algo estúpido lo que dije – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio – iré a seguir con mi trabajo…**

**En eso, recibe un abrazo por detrás de la chica fantasma, haciendo que las lágrimas del rubio ya no se puedan contener.**

-Lo bueno es que quiere matarlo- sonrió un poco Shizune- está haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerlo a salvo más por empatía que por autoconservación

— **Naruto, no te sientas culpable. Ya pasó – dijo la chica fantasma abrazando con fuerza al rubio – estas aquí y eso es lo que importa. Además, a tu madre no le gustaría verte así de triste y afectado**

-Tienes razón, Tebanne- se sorbió los mocos Kushina mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo.

**El rubio no hizo más que llorar y desahogar su dolor. Un dolor que había acumulado hasta sus 18 años. Una hora después, Naruto se puso a trabajar en su estudio una vez que se relajó. Aunque en lugar de trabajar, solo quería reanudar la búsqueda que había empezado en la adolescencia del asesino de su madre, pero sin ningún sentido. En eso, Hinata toco la puerta y entró al estudio. Naruto rápidamente ocultó toda la información que buscaba.**

-Definitavamente es Naruto y a la vez no- comentó Iruka- está esa tenacidad y el no darse por vencido nunca, pero también- sonrió un poco- es mucho más inteligente.

-No le veo la gracia- hizo un puchero el Uzumaki, pues el comentario hizo que varios rieran por lo bajo.

— **Naruto, ya es tarde**

— **Descuida Hinata, seguiré un rato aquí – el chico bostezo con mucha fuerza, mostrando su cansancio – y luego me acomodare en el sillón de la sala**

— **Naruto, ¿Qui-quieres dormir con-conmigo? – la chica fantasma se mostraba muy apenada al decir esas palabras**

— **¿En serio Hinata?**

— **Sí, pero tienes prohibido tocarme – la emoción del rubio disminuyo al escuchar las palabras de la chica – pervertido.**

-Eso es tan romántico- decían varias ahí con corazones en las pupilas.

"Tal vez, debería tomar nota mental para ese pequeño proyecto mío" pensó el Sanín, que decidió que quizás sacaría una nueva serie alterna a Icha Icha, sin duda que este mundo le dió algo de material base para trabajar.

**Ambos se recostaron en la cama. Hinata se sentía nerviosa de compartir la cama con el rubio. Se quedó un rato despierta pensando que el rubio la tocaría o le hiciera algo pervertido, pero el rubio había caído dormido, víctima del cansancio. La chica paso su mano por su mejilla, acariciando sus bigotes. Quería entrar en sus sueños y aliviarle, pero tal vez el rubio merecía una tranquila noche de sueño. Después de eso, pasaron unos días. Los intentos de Hinata para asustar al rubio parecían no ser tan intensos, incluso algunos parecían graciosos, pues Hinata ya no tenía muchos ánimos por matar al rubio, más bien, se divertía pasando los días con él, aun sabiendo que no era correcto. Un día, el rubio se encontraba haciendo unas llamadas para una reunión que tendría en unos días en su oficina. La chica se encontraba acomodando unas cosas de la casa mientras usaba el vestido que Naruto le había comprado. En eso, ve como el rubio cuelga con cierto enojo.**

-Me da mala espina- comento con malestar Hinata.

— **¿Ocurrió algo Naruto?**

— **Es una chica de mi oficina – al escuchar que la culpable era una chica, la oji perla sintió algo de enojo en su pecho – insiste en venir a arreglar unos asuntos. Le dije que lo podemos hacer en la oficina, pero pone siempre de pretexto que nunca podemos porque siempre está ocupada**

-Con que defendiendo lo tuyo- pico Ino de forma juguetona las costillas de Hinata que se puso roja.

Porque al oír lo de la charla, abrazo de forma posesiva al Uzumaki.

— **¿Y quiere venir aquí?**

— **Si, ella nunca me ha caído bien. Es muy molesta y empalagosa. Pero es la asistente principal de mi jefe, así que si le digo algo malo, podrían despedirme**

— **Eso es malo Naruto ¿Cuándo estará aquí?**

-Ten cuidado que te lo va a sonsacar- advirtió Kushina a su nuera fantasmal.

— **Pues…**

**En eso, el timbre de la puerta empieza a sonar mucho, cosa que alerta a Naruto. En eso, escucha una voz femenina muy molesta para él.**

— **¡Yu-hú! ¡Naruto, ya estoy aquí!**

— **Ya voy Shion**

-¡¿Pero que Demonios!?- exclamó todo el mundo al ver a la recién llegada.

**El rubio abrió la puerta y vio a la dueña de esa voz. Era una chica un poco más bajita que él. Tenía un largo cabello rubio que llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda. Usaba un traje de oficina color morado, un poco atrevido a la vista, pues su escote era muy detallado, dejando ver sus pechos y su falda era corta y ajustada. Además sus ojos eran violetas lavanda. Algo que de verdad le molestaba a Naruto, es que la chica se parecía a Hinata.**

-¡Quiero una buena explicación de esto!- exigió Hinata a Shin, llena de celos por la apariencia de la desconocida.

-Ascendencia Hyuga- explicó simplemente Shin- y no, Papi no tiene que ver.

Al menos eso era algo tranquilizador en la mente de la ojiperla.

— **¿Con quién hablabas Naruto? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad – creí escuchar la voz de alguien contigo**

— **Bueno… - el rubio dirigió la vista a la sala, para ver solo el televisor encendido sin nadie más – era la televisión**

**Naruto recordó que Hinata le había mencionado que si ella quería, alguien más podría verla. Pero que sería peligroso, pues pondría en evidencia la vida después de la muerte. El rubio llevo a su invitada a la sala, pero buscaba por todas partes a Hinata. Aunque pensó que tal vez la chica se hizo invisible. En eso, sintió como alguien palmeaba su espalda, pero no había nadie.**

— **¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? – el rubio susurro en voz baja mientras sentía como un dedo se movía de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda - ¿No quieres que te vea? – el rubio sintió ahora que el dedo se movía de derecha a izquierda – entiendo**

— **¿Entiendes que Naruto? – pregunto Shion al escuchar al rubio murmurar**

— **Perdona, decía que entendí que me faltan algunas cosas para la cena**

— **No te preocupes Naruto – la chica se recargo en el pecho del rubio de forma coqueta – podemos cenar algo un poco más intenso**

Crack.

Se oyó el rechinar de dientes de Hinata y de Kushina, además de que ambas para bajarse el coraje habían convocado un bastón de diamante cada una y este es el que había hecho el ruido de algo quebrarse….

"Da mucho miedo" se encogieron varios refiriéndose ya sea a la pelirroja o la peliazul.

— **Bueno yo…**

— **¡Hola, soy Hinata! – en eso, una voz se escuchó detrás de los jóvenes - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

**La pareja miro detrás de ellos una muñeca de juguete del tamaño de un niño pequeño, sentada en una silla. La muñeca usaba un vestido lavanda claro con algunos holanes. Su cabello era corto azulado y sus ojos eran blancos, con un pequeño fondo lavanda.**

-!Eso Hinata, tu demuestra quien manda, joder!- exclamó Anko aplaudiendo a la ojiperla fantasma.

— **¿Y esa muñeca? – Shion la vio con sorpresa – no la vi al llegar**

— **Pues, la muñeca – el rubio la miro con duda, hasta que vio que la muñeca le guiño el ojo – es de una sobrinita que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando. Se le quedo aquí**

— **Ya veo – la rubia la miró con sospecha, pero después la ignoró – entonces, ¿En que estábamos?**

— **Creo que iré a comprar algo para cenar. Hay un puesto de Ramen a unas calles de aquí**

-Al menos También le gusta el ramen- comentó el Uzumaki.

— **Bueno, supongo que estará bien – dijo la chica sentándose de forma coqueta en el sillón – aquí te espero**

— **Entendido. Y no toques a la muñeca – dijo el rubio con cierta burla – a mi sobrinita le molesta que la toquen**

-Pues a mi también me da mala espina- comentó Kushina, pues algo en la actitud de esa tal Shion no le gustaba nada.

**Naruto salió del departamento, esperando que nada malo le pasara a Hinata. Shion se había pegado a la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Naruto. Cuando se percató que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se dirigió al estudio del rubio, pero sin percatarse que la muñeca la seguía con sus ojos. Shion entró al estudio y empezó a revisar algunos libros y archivos, sin notar que la muñeca ya no estaba en su sitio.**

-!Lo sabía¡ esa harpía no trama nada bueno- cantaron triunfales nuera y suegra.

-Lastima para ella- dijo divertida mientras se frotaba las manos Anko y sonreía un tanto cómplice- solita se metió a la boca del lobo.

Al entender a que se refería Anko, todos sonrieron de manera un tanto sádica, Shion no sabía en la que se había metido.

— **A ver… debe haber algo relacionado con la familia de ese tonto que me pueda servir – la chica revisaba archivo tras archivo, buscando con desesperación – además de tonto e ingenuo, no sabe ordenar sus cosas…**

-¡maldita interesada!- gruñeron Hinata y Kushina

-Parece que el instinto de madre y el de novia no fallaron- cometo Jiraiya algo mordaz.

— **¡Hola, soy Hinata! – Shion se asustó al escuchar esa voz**

-Esto va estar bueno- sonrió con sadismo Kushina que convocó un gran tazón de recetas de maiz sabor ramen.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, varios siguieron su ejemplo y convocaron botanas para ver más cómodos lo que iba a ocurrir.

**La rubia miro que sobre el escritorio estaba la muñeca sentada, mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa linda, pero macabra para otros. Shion la tomo en sus brazos y la miró con enojo.**

— **¿Cómo llego esta muñeca tan fea hasta aquí?**

-Que mala elección de palabras- decía Tsunade mientras saboreaba los ricos bollos de miel que le hacía su abuela cuando era pequeña.

— **Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga – volvió a decir la muñeca con normalidad - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

— **¿Hyuga? ¿Dónde he escuchado esa palabra antes? Qué más da – la chica puso la muñeca en la silla del estudio y siguió buscando – se buena niña y no molestes**

-Eso si está raro- acotó Shikamaru- en fin, veamos que sucede.

— **Hola, soy Hinata. Y tú no me agradas**

— **El sentimiento es mutuo… espera, ¿Qué dijiste?**

— **¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

— **Estúpida muñeca – la chica la arrojo contra el suelo con enojo – mejor sigo con lo mío**

**Shion siguió buscando en otro archivero, sin notar como la muñeca se levantaba sola y corría a esconderse. En eso, la rubia encontró una carpeta con el apellido Uzumaki. Al abrirla, vio unos documentos que vinculaban a Naruto con la familia Uzumaki, justo lo que necesitaba la chica.**

— **Esto fue fácil – dijo la chica mirando el archivo – y no tuve que acostarme con ese tonto**

-!Otro yo, mátala¡- grito con enojó la joven ojiperla.

"Ok, por mi propia salud, mejor me voy olvidando de coquetearle" Pensaron varias ahí presentes que tuvieron la fugaz idea de intentar salir con él. Demasiado riesgo para su salud.

— **Hola, soy Hinata – la muñeca volvió a hablar, pero esta vez estaba sentada sobre el archivero**

— **¡¿Qué demonios?! Eres una estúpida muñeca**

— **Y tú eres una zorra y voy a matarte – dijo la muñeca**

-¡Oh yeah¡- gritaron, Anko, Kushina y Tsunade agitando los brazos muy efusivas.

-Hijo, por tu propia salud, tratala como una reina- aconsejo Minato- si veo a tu madre regresando a darte una si no la mimas de esa manera

Naruto solo asintió de forma robótica, demasiado aturdido por los gritos de las mujeres

— **¡¿Disculpa?! Así es como me gano la… vida – la chica reacciono al recordar lo que dijo la muñeca - ¿Qué dijiste?**

-¿Que parte de que eres una puta arrastrada fue la que no entendiste?- le reclamo a su vez la ojiperla menor

-¡¿Hinata!?- grito escandalizada su sensei.

— **Además de zorra, eres una bruja rastrera y sorda – dijo la muñeca con una risita**

-Lo ve sensei, tengo razón- dijo triunfante la pequeña Hyuga.

— **Ya me canse de ti – la chica tomo a la muñeca y le abrió el vestido por la espalda – le quitare las baterías**

**La chica busco en su espalda la caja de baterías, pero al abrirla vio con miedo que estaba vacía. Luego, la muñeca giro su cuello para verla a los ojos.**

-Te vas a arrepentir- dijo Ino simpatizando con la Hyuga fantasma.

— **Hola, soy Hinata y no dejo que una zorra como tú me toque**

— **¡Kya! – Shion aventó con miedo a la muñeca al suelo y esta rodo por debajo del escritorio de Naruto**

**La rubia retrocedió con miedo y luego salió corriendo a la salida sin soltar la carpeta que había robado. Pero cuando se acerca a la puerta, descubre que se encuentra con llave. Shion intenta abrirla tirando de ella, pero escucha las risitas de la muñeca, seguido por los pasitos rápidos de alguien corriendo por el departamento. Shion decide dirigirse a la cocina y toma un cuchillo para defenderse y también para intentar abrir la puerta. Cuando se voltea para volver a la puerta, mira con terror como la muñeca está sentada sobre la mesa con un cuchillo igual al de ella, pero sigue soltando risitas de miedo.**

-De esto estaba hablando- decía Anko entre bocados de sus amados dangos gourmet- esto sin duda valdrá la pena. Lástima que no esté esto inmortalizado en video.

Un vhs que decía, "Mi novia viene de una película de Terror" apareció frente a ella.

! genial¡ Existía un mundo donde aparentemente esto ocurría como una película. Esperaba que Shin le dejara quedarse con el.

— **Muy bien estúpida muñeca, deja de fingir – dijo Shion apuntándole con el cuchillo a la muñeca**

— **Vaya, veo que si hay algo de cerebro dentro de ti – rio la muñeca que se levantaba con total naturalidad – pero no creas que te salvaste de mí solo por descubrir mi pequeño juego**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres que me valla, lo hare.**

-Hasta crees que te vas a librar muy fácil- dijo Tenten sumamente emocionada.

-¡VAMOS HINATA¡- arengaron Ino y Sakura.

— **Oh, claro que te iras – la muñeca movió su cuchillo con diversión – pero te iras cuando te corte en muchos pedacitos**

**Hinata salió corriendo para esconderse, mientras Shion corría detrás de ella para atraparla. Llegó a la sala y solo podía escuchar los pasitos de Hinata por todo el lugar, pero no podía verla en ningún lado. En eso, las luces se apagan y no se distingue nada.**

— **¡Te tengo!**

-Eso es lo que crees- ahora igual de emocionada se oía a Shizune.

-Como que ellas se lo están tomando muy personal- le comento Chouji a su amigo en un susurro.

-Esto será muy problemático- asintió de acuerdo el Nara.

**En eso, Hinata salta al rostro de Shion, la cual grita del miedo y empieza a golpear a Hinata y a jalarla para quitársela. Después se dirige a una pared para intentar golpear a la muñeca al chocar, pero la pequeña muñeca se quita antes de chocar y la chica termina golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo con un poco de su ropa muy maltrecha por lo agitada que se encuentra. Cuando abre los ojos, la habitación se encuentra igual que cuando llegó, pero ya no están los archivos que había robado. Shion se levanta desesperada y se dirige de nuevo al estudio de Naruto, pero la puerta se cierra violentamente en su rostro.**

-¡MUAJAJAJA¡- reía HINATA como loca- ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con Naruto Kun¡.

-Ya me caes mejor, Tebanne- sonrió admirada Kushina.

— **Muy bien. Empezamos mal lo reconozco – Shion mira a todos lados buscando a la muñeca – mira, me disculpo por los insultos y los golpes. Solo me iré si eso quieres, pero deja que me lleve los documentos que necesito**

-¿Y tu nieve de qué sabor?- comentaron las mujeres a Coro.

— **Eres una chica mala – dijo Hinata que estaba sentada en el sillón en frente de Shion – y a Hinata no le gustan las niñas malas**

-Y tampoco las perras- agregó la pequeña Hyuga.

**La pequeña muñeca empieza a flotar en el aire, mientras las luces parpadean de forma espelúznate y las cosas en el departamento se agitan. Shion ve con terror como la muñeca empieza a deteriorarse, haciéndose más y más fea. Sus ojos se agrietan y sus dientecitos cambian a colmillos mientras su risa de bebe se distorsiona por una más diabólica. En eso, la luz se apaga y se enciende, pero la muñeca no está. Shion gira lentamente buscándola, hasta que al mirar hacia la pared la ve flotando y luego se lanza sobre ella tan rápidamente que la rubia suelta un grito de terror. Unos minutos después, Naruto llega con algunos tazones de Ramen y otras cosas que compro. Abre la puerta con su llave y al entrar, ve que todo está normal, justo como lo dejo. Pero en un rincón de la sala, Shion esta acurrucada mientras se oculta. Toda su ropa está hecha girones, despeinada, con marcas de mordidas en sus piernas y todo su maquillaje se corrió por el sudor y las lágrimas, como si hubiera llorado toda una eternidad. Y en frente de ella, está la muñeca Hinata, justo como estaba cuando Naruto se fue.**

-Mou, porque lo censura- hizo un adorable puchero Hinata.

-Hay niños presentes- comento Shin- mejor luego ven la película.

— **¿Shion? ¿Estás bien?**

— **¡Kya! ¡No más! – Shion se asusta, pero solo se paraliza al ver que es Naruto**

-Salvada por la campana- dijo divertido Iruka.

— **Oye, ¿Qué te pasó? – cuando Naruto pregunta, Shion ve que detrás de ella, la muñeca le hace un gesto de que si habla, se muere**

— **¡Na-nada, no me pasa nada! – la chica está totalmente asustada mientras intenta articular sus palabras – me-me tengo que-que ir**

— **Pero, no terminamos lo del trabajo…**

— **No, no es necesario. Yo-yo, yo lo puedo terminar**

-Te lo merecías, perra- ya la estaba despidiendo Anko.

— **Hola, soy Hinata. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – la muñeca gira su cabeza a donde se dirigía Shion**

— **No-no pequeña Hinata, tu amiga Shion ti-tiene que irse – Shion ve como la muñeca le muestra una cara macabra, algo que hace estremecer a la chica**

— **Hinata no quiere que vuelvas – dice la muñeca con tranquilidad, pero dejando extrañado a Naruto**

— **Cla-claro. Ya no volveré**

— **Nunca volverás – la muñeca cambia su voz a una más macabra, algo que Naruto no puede escuchar – Hinata sabe dónde vives**

-Ok, ya tengo una nueva forma de tortura y una nueva pupila- decía Anko deleitada por el reciente espectáculo.

-¡Ah no¡- abrazo posesiva la ojirubí a su alumna- consigue la tuya.

— **¡Kya!**

**Sin decir más, Shion sale corriendo del departamento a toda prisa, dejando a Naruto muy confundido.**

— **Hinata, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shion?**

— **Yo nada – la muñeca habla con normalidad mientras camina al comedor para cenar – solo tuvimos una plática de chicas**

-Las mujeres si que son complicadas- decía Konohamaru, aprendiendo a tan corta edad una de las grandes verdades de la vida.

-Vaya que si- le dieron los demás la razón.

-¿Decian algo?- preguntó Kushina.

-¡No, nada!- negaron frenéticamente todos.

-Ya decía yo- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Cada vez siendo más el que se haya ido- dijo Anko con pesar- usted es mi heroína.

— **Si claro – el rubio se dirigió a su estudio y saco una cámara escondida entre sus libros – supongo que de nada me sirvió esto**

— **¿Una cámara? ¿Para qué?**

— **Sabía que Shion vino para buscar algo mío. Siempre ha sido muy molesta. Pero ahora ya no la pude grabar para denunciarla por robo**

— **Ella quería robar unos papeles tuyos – dijo Hinata que seguía con su cuerpo de muñeca – pero descuida, la asuste tanto, que ya no querrá volver por aquí nunca mas**

**En eso, Hinata es levantada por el rubio, quien la abraza con cariño, dejando a la pequeña Oji perla muy ruborizada y apenada.**

— **Gracias Hinata, eres como un ángel guardián para mí – dijo el rubio que no soltaba a la muñeca**

-!Ah, que romántico¡- suspiraron todas las mujeres. Pero cierto par de pervertidos tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

— **No fue nada Naru… ¡Kya! – en eso, la pequeña siente como el rubio empieza a acariciar sus piernas y luego su espalda**

-!Gulp!- tragaron saliva ambos pervertidos mientras se escabullian lentamente.

— **Valla, incluso siendo una muñeca eres muy sensible. ¿No podrías ser de tamaño más real para mí?**

— **¡Pervertido! ¡Ahora si te matare!**

-¡Jiraiya¡- rugieron Kushina y Tsunade.

-¡Kakashi¡- rugieron Shizune y Kurenai.

-¡Mami!- se abrazaron mientras las mujeres se acercaban a ellos tronando sus nudillos.

-Ya valiste- se lanzó Kushina al pervertido

-Ya me debias varias- comenzó a golpear Kurenai a Kakashi.

Tras dejarlo KO, las mujeres siguieron viendo las imágenes.

**La muñeca empieza a perseguir al rubio por la habitación de forma cómica, aunque en ratos era ella quien corría para escapar de Naruto. A pesar de lo raro de la escena, los dos jóvenes parecían divertirse con lo que hacían. Pero muy lejos de ahí, Shion se encontraba en su departamento. Aun temblaba de miedo al recordar los horrores que vivió con esa muñeca. Tomo su celular y marco a un número privado.**

-Vaya, vamos a conocer a su socio- dijo Sasuke.

— **¿Los conseguiste? – se escuchó una voz joven detrás de la línea**

— **Yo… no pude…**

— **¿Entonces para qué diablos me llamas? – la voz se escuchó molesta mientras interrumpía a la chica**

— **¡No pude porque alguien me lo impidió! – la chica grito con desesperación mientras lloraba siendo víctima del miedo – todo iba bien hasta que fui atacada por… una muñeca poseída**

— **¿Acaso estás loca?**

-Podria ser- admitía Neji- eso hasta en nuestro mundo sonaria a locura.

— **¡Es en serio! Esa muñeca Hinata me ataco y…**

— **¿Dijiste Hinata? – el sujeto detrás de la línea se escuchó desconcertado**

-Esto no me gusta nada- siseo enojado Naruto

— **Si, dijo que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, ¿Te suena de algo cariño?**

— **Claro que no. Y no me llames así – hablo el sujeto con enojo – vas a tener que idear otro plan. Necesito esos documentos**

— **Si… lo intentare Toneri…**

**Sin darle más tiempo de hablar. El sujeto colgó desde su oficina mientras miraba una foto donde solo se veía la imagen de Hinata.**

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ERA ÉL!- exclamó enojado Naruto.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo- decía Minato- Hijo, cálmate, seguro las cosas saldrán bien.

-Lo hacen - admitió Shin- pero eso es para otro momento.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron, quedando la sala como antes.

-¿Ahora que mundo sigue?- preguntó Ino.

Shin le entrego el orbe a Ino, y las imágenes rápidamente aparecieron dejando a varios sorprendidos por lo que vieron, una vez que aclaro todo.

**Y corte.**

**Este capítulo es más íntimo y de ahí que fuera más concentrada la reacción en el final, aún asi espero que les haya gustado y los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mi novia viene de una película de Terror, capítulo 3 de emperor92**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Keibatsu

**Keibatsu.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Comenzamos.**

Lo que todos vieron fue el área circundante al muro este de la aldea, el lugar donde sabían varios de ellos que Naruto había derrotado a Mizuki esa noche en particular. Tal parecía que verían eso de primera mano.

**En el fondo, todos quieren atención, aprecio, saber que no somos indeseados. Es una necesidad básica y parte de nuestra naturaleza humana. El aislamiento es algo que todos tememos, tanto como tememos a la muerte o al aburrimiento. Los solitarios, los socialmente incómodos y los ermitaños pueden manejarlo mejor que la mayoría, pero incluso ellos necesitan algún tipo de compañía de vez en cuando.**

Jiraiya asistió en comprensión, aunque en honor a la verdad, sabía que ermitaño en él era más una marca que un hecho.

**Sin embargo, el aislamiento puede ser algo bueno en pequeñas dosis. A veces hay una ventaja en ser ignorado. Uzumaki Naruto lo sabía muy bien, especialmente en la noche en que descubrió algo que solo provocaría la destrucción. El suyo o el de otros, solo el tiempo lo diría**

**Fue la noche después de que Mizuki lo había engañado para que robara el Pergamino Prohibido, la noche después de que se ganó su derecho a ser un ninja después de años de lucha y abandono, y la noche después de enterarse de su carga involuntaria.**

**Naturalmente fue llevado ante el Sandaime Hokage y el hombre se vio obligado a explicarse. El anciano le dio una severa conferencia, pero expresó su gratitud porque Naruto impidió que Mizuki se fuera con el pergamino a quien fuera que planeara dárselo. Naruto lo tomó con calma, pero tenía una pregunta que realmente hizo.**

-Y aquí vamos- dijo Naruto rodando los ojos, sinceramente no esperaba que a esa versión suya se lo dijeran tan fácil, aún cuando Shikamaru le recordó esa posibilidad.

**-¿Por qué me eligió el Yondaime? Quiero decir, entiendo que nací ese día, pero ¿alguien de un clan no podía tener al Kyuubi en lugar de mí? ¿Alguien que pudiera ser vigilado y protegido?.**

-Eso es lo que principalmente me llevó a deducir que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime- aceptó Shino- eso y su enorme parecido. Sigo sin entender cómo fue que no vimos ese simple hecho.

-Elegimos no verlo- respondió a su duda Neji- el prejuicio nublo nuestros ojos y nos negamos a ver una verdad tan simple.

Varios adultos agacharon la cabeza, los jóvenes podían tener de pretexto que se ocultó la verdad. Bueno, de hecho se ocultó también a los adultos. Pero varios ahí más que elegir no ver, hicieron algo peor, ignorar.

**Una y otra vez preguntó eso, y Sarutobi intentó que cambiara de tema. Hasta que finalmente, terminó respondiendo. **

**-Minato tenía que proteger el pueblo, y sellar al zorro era la única forma disponible de hacerlo. Tus padres creían que serías el mejor para asumir la responsabilidad, y deseaba que te vieran como un héroe por tu parte en el mantenimiento el zorro a raya. Desafortunadamente, Konoha terminó negándose a obedecer su último deseo .**

**Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar esto. **

**-¿Mis padres? Pero siempre dijiste que nunca sabías quiénes eran- El viejo trató de ocultarlo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que se había resbalado en algo.**

**-No lo hice, pero el Yondaime me lo dijo antes de morir- Sarutobi cubrió el desliz, sabiendo que si Naruto tenía alguna prueba, todo lo planeado iría cuesta abajo.**

-Eso ya no me gustó nada- expresó enojada Kushina.

-Hiruzen, ¿Que pendejada hiciste?- preguntó retóricamente Minato.

-Yo en tu lugar no escupía - dijo Shin algo mordaz. Lo que no le dió buena espina al Yondaime.

**-¿Entonces el Yondaime los conocía? ¿Me dejó algo para que yo supiera de ellos cuando tuviera la edad suficiente?.**

-Parece que está es otra versión más inteligente- le comento Ino a Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió enfáticamente, algo que fue recriminado con un "!Oye¡" De parte del ojiazul.

**-No, no lo hizo.- Sarutobi respondió, un poco demasiado rápido como para parecer una respuesta normal. -El ataque de Kyuubi fue repentino e inesperado. No tuvo tiempo de dejarte nada para usarlo en el futuro.**

**-Pero él no tiene tiempo para hablar con mis padres y planificar el sellado?- Preguntó Naruto, sin ver cómo eso tenía sentido.**

-De acuerdo, esto a mi tampoco me está gustando nada- mencionó Tsunade teniendo igualmente un muy mal presentimiento de esa realidad.

**-Naruto, me temo que no hay respuestas para lo que estás preguntando, y hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez no cambiará la respuesta. Ahora, por favor, vete a casa y descansa. Solo recuerda, el Yondaime solo quería lo mejor para ti. Lamento que la aldea tenga ideas diferentes. Algún día recibirás su aprobación siempre que trabajes para ella y te mantengas fiel a Konoha.**

-Malditos viejo….-Murmuró por lo bajo Hinata.

-¡Hinata¡- exclamaron varios escandalizado a coro.

-¿Que?, Es la verdad- se defendió la ojiperla- o me van a negar que es un sutil pero efectivo lavado de cerebro.

Y entonces si, todos se callaron. Pero había algo que dejó a varios ahí con un mal sabor de boca. No era muy diferente a lo que el Sandaime de su mundo le decía al Uzumaki. Y muchos incluído el propio Naruto, lo vieron a regañadientes.

**Naruto fue a su casa sin objeciones, pero sabía que el viejo le estaba ocultando algo. Tenía que haber algo dejado atrás para darle alguna pista sobre quiénes eran sus padres. Era poco probable que el Yondaime hubiera elegido al hijo de cualquiera para salvar a Konoha. Si lo hizo, ¿por qué no un niño que ya estaba huérfano? La respuesta de Sarutobi fue hecha de tal modo que implicaba que sus padres habían estado vivos cuando el Kyuubi atacó, por lo que aún no era huérfano. Y dado que había miles de personas viviendo en Konoha en ese momento que todavía estaban vivas, sería estadísticamente imposible que nadie supiera con quién estaba relacionado. Solo necesitaba algún tipo de pista sobre quién podría darle algunas respuestas.**

-¿Porque no fui yo?- dijo llorando cómicamente Naruto- ¡NI SIQUIERA ENTENDÍ LA MITAD DE LO QUE PENSÉ¡.

"Se pasó de soledad…." Pensaron varios con una cómica gota de sudor. Si que le pasó factura que nadie lo haya criado adecuadamente.

**Entonces, la noche siguiente, regresó sigilosamente a la oficina del Hokage para encontrar algo. Aparentemente, Sarutobi no había esperado que alguien intentara esto dos veces, por lo que no se aumentó la seguridad.**

-Ese de hecho es uno de los grandes misterios del Naruverso- dijo Shin muy casual- ¿Cómo coño hacen para no ser invadidos o tener una catastrófica fuga de información con esa mierda de seguridad?

-!Oiga¡- reclamaron varios a coro.

-Vamos, saben que digo la verdad.

**Después de estar fuera de la oficina durante trece años, no quedaba mucho del Yondaime en su antigua oficina, excepto por su retrato. Naruto buscó tan rápido como pudo, comprobando todo lo que no estaba clavado, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.**

**Era un archivo, guardado debajo de un fondo falso en el cajón inferior derecho del escritorio que Naruto abrió accidentalmente, y estaba etiquetado como "Plan de Yondaime / Registro de Sandaime"**

**Naruto no pudo resistir, aunque a veces más tarde desearía haberlo hecho.**

-Yo en tu lugar convocaba un casco- sugirió Shin a nadie en particular. Pero Minato sabía que principalmente se lo decía a él. Y lo peor es que sintió que era principalmente.

**Le tomó un día leerlo todo y dejar que se hundiera, y durante mucho tiempo Naruto estuvo en una negación masiva al respecto, pero sin alguien con quien hablar, realmente no pudo convencerse de que el contenido del archivo estaba equivocado.**

**El archivo se había dividido en dos partes, la primera parte escrita por Yondaime Namikaze Minato y la segunda parte escrita por Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen. La parte de Minato fue lo primero, y Naruto sintió que este era el segmento con mayor probabilidad de mencionar a sus padres, por lo que comenzó allí.**

**Según Sarutobi, la historia oficial fue que la noche en que apareció el Kyuubi, el zorro demonio apareció tan repentinamente que lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue detenerlo hasta que Minato pudiera aparecer y sellarlo, con solo un bebé recién nacido capaz de Sobrevivir al efecto que esto tendría en sus bobinas de chakra. Naruto casualmente había sido el único recién nacido disponible ese día y casualmente sus padres habían sufrido heridas graves que los mataron el mismo día. Pero vivieron lo suficiente como para ofrecerle a Minato para salvar a Konoha. Minato perdió la vida en el proceso de sellado, pero pidió que Naruto fuera visto como un héroe por su parte en mantener a Konoha a salvo, y cuando se les dijo a las masas de Konoha, pidieron su muerte sin pensarlo dos veces.**

-Pues no varió casi nada de nuestra versión oficial- admitió Anko.

-Realmente no varía tanto en el multiverso- asintió Shin- pero mejor sigan viendo eso. Y recalcó, un casco no sería una mala idea.

**Puede que Naruto no haya sido tan inteligente como Shikamaru, pero incluso él sabía que la historia tenía agujeros. ¿Cómo pudo haber aparecido el zorro tan de repente? Seguramente algo de ese tamaño habría dado algún tipo de señal de que se acercaba, como cómo se oscurece el cielo antes de que llegue una tormenta. ¿Por qué el Yondaime ya conocía de un sello para contener el Kyuubi en un ser humano? ¿Por qué aprendería eso por adelantado a menos que tuviera la intención de usarlo? Si existía tal sello, ¿eso significaba que alguien más tenía el Kyuubi dentro de ellos antes que él? ¿De qué otra manera sabrían que un bebé podría sobrevivir pero un adulto no? Y si hubiera habido un jinchuuriki anterior, ¿qué les pasó? Y más importante, ¿Por qué nadie en Konoha confiaría en su líder más venerado para que haga su trabajo adecuadamente para mantenerlos a salvo del zorro? Lo elogiaron sin parar por destruir medio ejército solo con un jutsu que él inventó, y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos confiaba en él para hacer un sello adecuado y, por lo tanto, la mera existencia de Naruto era una amenaza para ellos.**

-Jumm, si no es tan inteligente como yo, entonces esa versión mía está muy por delante- opinión el Nara- eso o tiene la autoestima hasta el suelo. Me inclinó a pensar en que esa es realidad la razón de porque se tiene esa opinión de sí mismo.

**No tenía sentido, y Naruto al principio creía que el Sandaime lo sabía pero aún no podía explicárselo. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero tenía que creer que el viejo no lo mantenía en la oscuridad por la razón equivocada.**

**Como resultado, la razón por la cual la historia oficial tenía tantos agujeros fue porque no era la historia real .**

**Según los archivos que tomó, de hecho había habido un jinchuuriki antes que él. Dos de hecho, Uzumaki Mito y Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto se sorprendió al ver sus nombres. ¿Eran sus parientes? ¿Ser un jinchuuriki tenía más que ver con su familia que haber nacido en un momento ideal específico? Ninguna de las mujeres se parecía a él según sus descripciones, pero no pudo evitar sentir que finalmente tenía una pista sobre su familia.**

-Pues si- admitió al fin Asuma- hay constantes. Parece que esa es una de ellas.

-Otra es que me va de la fregada- dijo con pesar el rubio.

Nadie refutó eso. Ni siquiera Sasuke. Y eso que algo le decía que la masacre a su clan también era una constante.

**Lamentablemente, este sería el choque más agradable de la noche. A partir de ahí, todo fue cuesta abajo. Escrito justo delante de sus ojos era algo completamente diferente de lo que le habían dicho.**

**Cuando terminó de leer todo, el mundo de Naruto se había roto por completo sin posibilidad de reparación. Lo que estaba escrito era lo más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. No estoy seguro de cómo manejo esto, Naruto se fue. Quería desesperadamente refutar esto, creer que esto era un engaño. ¿Pero por qué alguien lo engañaría así? ¿Qué había para ganar? Es obvio que Sarutobi nunca tuvo la intención de que Naruto viera algo como esto, ya que no podía arriesgarse a poner a Naruto en su contra, y con algo de eso escrito con su propia letra, Sarutobi claramente sabía lo que contenía este archivo, por lo que alguien no podría haberlo plantado en su escritorio. esperando que Naruto se cuele y lo encuentre. Incluso si fue una falsificación, ¿por qué crear esto como un truco? Lógicamente, la única opción real era que este archivo contiene información verdadera.**

-Esto se va a poner feo- dijo en voz alta Udon lo que ya todos pensaban en ese momento.

**Aún incapaz de aceptarlo completamente, Naruto se volvió catatónico con su entorno, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando su departamento se convirtió en una alcantarilla.**

-Parece que Kurama entra en acción- comentó Naruto al ver el paisaje mental del Kyubi. Algo que la mayoría, a excepción de Kushina veían por primera vez

**-¡ESCUCHA MALDITO!-Una voz retumbante llamó, volviendo a Naruto a la realidad.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?.**

**-Ya es hora de que te des cuenta. Ya te he llamado cuatro veces- La voz comentó. -Ven aquí. Sospecho que necesitas alguien con quien hablar.**

**"El tiene razón"pensó Naruto, caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontró una habitación gigantesca con un conjunto de puertas enrejadas frente a él. Detrás de esas puertas había un lugar muy oscuro, pero sabía que había algo mejor invisible. Se comprobó que tenía razón cuando vio dos ojos rojos con hendiduras negras para las pupilas y una boca llena de colmillos. -¿Eres el Kyuubi?.**

"No, Soy Inari Sama en persona" pensó sarcástico Kurama mientras ponía atención a este mundo, el cual se le hizo muy interesante.

-¡Woaw¡- se admiraron varios.

-Mis respetos Gaki- dijo sin pizca de sarcasmo la domadora de serpientes.

Esa si que era una visión imponente y aterradora.

**-Estoy seguro como que existe el infierno, que no soy el Ichibi- El zorro murmuró, pero Naruto no respondió. Solo miró al zorro. El Kyuubi lo molestaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de que el rubio se veía tan derrotado. Esperaba que su joven anfitrión tuviera miedo, confusión o incluso enojo al ver al demonio cautivo por primera vez. En cambio, Naruto parecía muerto por dentro. **

-¡Ah¡, parece que otra constante es que el zorro nos salió tsundere- se burló Kushina del Kyubi.

"Mendiga cabeza de tomate" pensó el Biju molesto.

¡Bam!

Kushina le dió uno bueno a Naruto, quien no sintió nada de dolor. Pero el zorro estaba enterrado en un cráter dentro del pasaje mental.

-¡¿A quién llamas tomate, zorro pulgoso Tebanne-!?- exclamó furiosa Kushina.

-Ka saan ¿ Cómo sabes que te dijo así?- preguntó con mucho miedo el Uzumaki.

-Creeme, solo lo se- resoplo molesta- puedo sentir cuando alguien me dice así o lo piensa… y el saco de pulgas lo pensó.

"Definitivamente adoro a mi mamá" pensaron varios al ver la manera de ser de Kushina y daban gracias de que sus madres no eran así.

**-Hey cachorro, di algo- Naruto permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo cubierto de agua. -Está bien, lo haré entonces. Sé que estás confundido y herido, y puede que no te guste esto, pero lo que lees ... es cierto. Estaba allí cuando sucedió.**

**-¿Cómo puedo saber eso? ¿Cómo puedo saber algo más?- Preguntó Naruto, en voz baja y bastante diferente a él.**

**-No puedes preguntarle a ninguno de los adultos. Si se enteran de que conoces su plan, te ejecutarán de inmediato. Y nadie de tu edad te escuchará ni te tomará en serio, excepto esa joven zorra de ojos blancos que mencionan esos papeles. Ya que, en última instancia, ella y yo somos en realidad los únicos en los que puedes confiar.**

-¿Yo también?- preguntó Hinata entre asustada y aliviada. !Chúpate esa Sakura¡ Una constante era que se quedaba con su amado.

**Naruto ahora miró al zorro gigante. -¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti ?**

**-Es realmente simple. En este momento espera que todo esté inventado. Aunque no tiene idea de por qué alguien inventaría tal historia, quiere creer que está mal. Pero la única forma segura de confirmar o negar la historia es preguntarle a alguien que estaba allí cuando ataqué. Y el único al que puedes preguntar soy yo.**

-Vaya, no encuentro fallas a su lógica- dijo el Nara tratando de pensar que había de malo.

-Referencia, ¿Dónde?- sonrió Shin.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, con cara de "Este que se trae"

"En momentos así, prefiero estar con el God Killer" pensó llorando cómicamente Shin por qué nadie aprecio su broma.

**Naruto suspiro. -Tienes razón. Pero, ¿cómo puedo saber que no estás mintiendo también?.**

**-Voy a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, dejarte ver un recuerdo mío. El recuerdo de esa noche- Kyuubi ofreció.**

-Muy inteligente de su parte- inició Kurenai- ya que….

-Lo van a explicar- la cortó el Observador.

**-Eso podría ser un truco. Un genjutsu. Los zorros son hábiles tramposos después de todo- Naruto afirmó, sospechoso.**

**Kyuubi sonrió- Es cierto, pero incluso un tramposo sabe cómo ser honesto y, a veces, incluso los mentirosos dicen la verdad. Pero puedo demostrarte que esto no es un genjutsu.**

-Tienes un punto- estuvo de acuerdo Tsunade- está siendo honesto para ganar su confianza. Parece saber que dado lo que acaba de leer, lo que sea que haya ahí, el pobre desconfía demasiado de los demás. Así, al ser el primero en ser honesto con él, tendrá su entera confianza.

**-¿Que? como?.**

**-Un genjutsu en su mayor parte es como un sueño, solo que en lugar de ser voluntario, es involuntario. Y aunque los sueños siempre se sienten muy realistas, es solo mientras estás soñando. Una vez que dejas de soñar, apenas se sienten reales para nada, más que unos pocos momentos en el mejor de los casos. Los genjutsus funcionan de la misma manera. Se sienten reales mientras los experimentas, pero una vez que terminan sabes que nunca lo fueron. Es por eso que las víctimas de genjutsus generalmente no adquieren fobias de lo que experimentaron.**

-Vaya, los Genjutsu molan mucho- admitió Sakura.

-Pero requieren una gran precisión en el manejo de chakra- acotó Tsunade- por eso la mayoría de los médicos shinobi son buenos en el el Genjustu.

Pero no al revés.

-¿Cree poder enseñarme?- preguntó Sakura a la ojirubi- se que usted es sensei de Hinata, pero ya que ella por tradición solo entrena con el puño suave, creo que podría darme mi tiempo para aprender de usted.

-Oye Sakura, no seré tan bueno como ella- admitió algo ofendido Kakashi- pero…

-Claro, ya veremos- acepto la mujer- es lo menos que puedo hacer por un talento potencial que este Baka dejo de lado.

-No es por ofender- se metió Anko- pero ¡no me dejan oír!

Todos se callaron y siguieron con las imágenes frente a ellos.

**Naruto asintió lentamente y Kyuubi continuó. -Sin embargo, los recuerdos funcionan de manera diferente. De hecho, los recuerdos se basan en experiencias reales y, por lo tanto, cuando están en el centro de tu mente, se sienten más reales de lo que un sueño podría ser. Intenta recordar un sueño, luego intenta recordar un recuerdo. ¿Notas una sutil diferencia en cómo ambos te hacen sentir?**

-Genjutsu 101, de parte de Kurama sensei- canturreo Naruto- aprendí más con él que de sus clases, Iruka sensei.

-Si, síganme echando eso en cara- se hizo un ovillo el aludido mientras una nube negra se posaba sobre él

**Naruto lo intentó, principalmente para ver de qué estaba hablando el zorro. Recordó un sueño que tuvo una vez cuando soñó con hacer algo que hiciera que la gente lo animara. Se sentía bien, pero el propio Naruto no se sentía diferente que antes. Luego recordó un momento en que un grupo de aldeanos en su cumpleaños lo golpeó hasta casi la muerte y un Anbu los detuvo antes de que pudieran terminar el trabajo. Una extraña sensación de dolor fantasma y retroceso mental se apoderó de Naruto. **

**-Yo ... sentí algo con el recuerdo.**

**-Exactamente. Los efectos de la memoria duran incluso después de que la memoria termina, pero los efectos de un genjutsu duran tanto como el genjutsu en sí. Por lo tanto, si te muestro algo, podrás saber por ti mismo si fue real o no. Si fue o no una ilusión- Kyuubi le dijo, y vio que el rubio aún dudaba. -¿Qué tienes que perder al intentarlo?.**

-Buen punto- admitió Shizune.

**Naruto no pudo encontrar una respuesta. -¿Cómo puedes mostrarme tus recuerdos?.**

**Un pequeño chorrito de chakra rojo salió de detrás de las rejas, formando una especie de zarcillo de energía que se cernía frente al rubio de bigotes. **

**-Aquí, toca eso y podrás ver lo que vi la noche en que escapé de mi última prisión y fui colocado en esta. Puedes detenerte en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, debo advertirte, no te gustará lo que veras. Seguro que no.**

"Si, esto se va a poner feo" pensaron casi todos los ahí presentes

**Cauteloso pero desesperado por una respuesta, Naruto lentamente extendió la mano y colocó su mano sobre el chakra rojo.**

**-Ya casi has terminado Kushina. Solo un empujón más- Sarutobi Biwako le dijo a la futura madre enferma.**

-Mamá

-Abuelita- susurraron los Sarutobi.

**Kushina apretó los dientes , queriendo que esto terminara antes de que el sello ya debilitado estuviera en sus límites. ¡Maldito sea ese bastardo por hacerme esto! Lo mataría si no me llevara a prisión. Eso apesta a lo grande. ¿Me viola hasta que concibo y, sin embargo, si busco justicia , soy yo quien sería arrestada ¿Por qué demonios se convirtió en Hokage? **

-¡¿Quuuuueeeeee!?- exclamaron todos en la sala antes de que Kushina tomara a su esposo por la Yukata.

-¿Pero que Chingados te pasa?- bramó furiosa.

-C.. cariño, ese no fui yo- se defendió el Yondaime.

Kushina bufo, sabía que era verdad, a ver qué más pasaba ahora.

**¡Esa debería haber sido yo! Sarutobi debe ponerse senil al pensar que Minato sabe algo más que lastimar a otros.**

**-¡El Kyuubi está tratando de escapar!- Uzumaki Taji, una de las parientes femeninas de Kushina y miembro de la pequeña división Medica Anbu de Konoha, que se mantuvo ahi para asegurar que su sello funcionara, gritó. -¡Necesito fortalecerlo!**

-Una Uzumaki- susurro Kushina con un mal presentimiento.

**-¡No lo hagas!-Biwako gritó. -¡Si lo haces, podrías lastimar al bebé!**

**-¡Si no lo hago, el demonio saldrá!- Taji respondió. Agregando credibilidad a su reclamo, el chakra rojo comenzó a formar una cara de animal en el estómago de Kushina.**

**¡Dije que no hagas nada!- Exigió Biwako, con bastante dureza.**

-No lo creó- negó Asuma enfáticamente- mi madre jamás habría actuado así.

**-¿ Quieres que el Kyuubi se suelte?- Taji preguntó.**

**-Sí.- Dijo Biwako con una sonrisa sádica. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto estaba fuera e hizo su primer grito de vida.**

-¡¿Quuuuueeeeee!?- volvieron a exclamar los presentes

**-¿Qué?- Kushina y su pariente preguntaron, incapaces de creer que escucharon bien a la anciana. Todo el tiempo Kyuubi estaba arañando su camino. Kushina comenzó a gritar por algo más que dolores de parto y su pariente trató de reforzar el sello.**

**-Oh no, no lo haras- Una voz gritó, seguida de un kunai de tres puntas arrojado a la Uzumaki que lo desvió.- ¡Ese poder es mío!.**

!Slap!

-Ouch- se quejó el Yondaime por el golpe con sartén que le dió su esposa

**-¿Minato?-Preguntó Kushina, temerosa de lo que estaba haciendo aquí.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

**-Maté a medio ejército y supere al ataque de la otra mitad. ¿Realmente pensaste que tus lamentables defensas podrían detenerme? Además, gracias Biwako por guiarme Aquí.**

-Malditos vieja- susurraron Kushina, Anko y Hinata.

-!Oigan, es mi madre/ abuela de quien están hablando!- reclamaron los Sarutobi

**-No hay problema, Yondaime-sama- La anciana le dijo. -Por cierto, es un niño.**

**-No me importa. Eso no es importante- Minato dijo, apareciendo junto a su kunai gracias al hiraishin.**

!BAM¡

-Ya sé porque me sugirió un casco- murmuró al fondo de un cráter, lo que quedaba el rubio kage.

**-¡Bastardo!- la Anbu gritó, sabiendo que tenía que detenerlo antes de poder trabajar en el sello mientras él estaba tan cerca. Ella se giró para defenderse, pero él tenía un kunai normal y la apuñaló en la nuca.**

**-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Taji logró preguntar mientras la sangre llenaba su boca.**

**-Porque puedo y tengo derecho. Podría hacer lo correcto en este mundo- Él respondió con aire de suficiencia mientras ella cojeaba y moría.**

! KABOOM¡.

Varios se asomaron al fondo del cráter viendo cómo en este, del cuerpo de Minato, salió su alma, pero Kushina la regresó nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-!Ah no¡- rugió enojada- no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de esta.

**Kushina quería pelear, pero el chakra de Kyuubi le impidió hacer algo más que gritar y golpear ligeramente, incapaz de moverse mucho después de haberse debilitado desde el nacimiento. En su angustia, ahora podía ver claramente a Minato, y él ciertamente se veía diferente que antes. Su cabello, cara y ropa se veían iguales, y tenía esa sonrisa de "Soy el hombre más poderoso del universo" en su cara petulante de nuevo, pero sus ojos, una vez azul zafiro, eran dos orbes fríos y crueles.**

**Kushina estaba sorprendida, y en su lucha también vio a Biwako sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido, mirándola triunfante. **

**-Gracias Kushina por negarte a abortar el embarazo, incluso si fue causado por una violación. Gracias a ti, Yondaime-sama convertirá a Konoha en lo que Kami-sama pretendía que fuera: el único poder en el mundo.**

-Y esa señoras y señores, es la voluntad de Fuego- sentencio con dureza Hinata.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- defendió el credo de la aldea su sensei.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó "inocentemente" la ojiperla- ¿no es la voluntad de fuego de ese mundo?- la miro con diversión al ver su sonrojo- ¡Ah, ya¡- creía que había estado refiriéndome a nuestro mundo. Bueno, si te choca te macha o eso dicen.

"Se le quitó lo tímida" pensaron varios al ver el jab que le propinó a Kurenai.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Minato!- Kushina logró declarar cuando Kyuubi comenzó a liberarse verdaderamente. Ella sabía que no había forma de detenerlo ahora- ¡Estás loco si crees que puedes hacer esto!**

**-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa y tengo derecho a tenerlo todo- Minato afirmó, mirando con interés el creciente chakra del Kyuubi.**

**-¡Tú, pobre bastardo! ¿De verdad crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor?- Gritó Kushina.**

!Bam¡

-Gracias sensei- pidió perdón Minato tras usar al Sanín como escudo Humano.

**-Quizás aún no, pero lo hará una vez que termine con eso- Él afirmó.**

**Kushina se convulsionó y Kyuubi finalmente estaba saliendo. Minato observó con interés, esperando el momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento. Estaba bastante sorprendido cuando Kyuubi pareció detenerse y flotar sobre Kushina casi de manera protectora, todavía conectado a ella y parecía una proyección de chakra en lugar de una criatura real.**

-Algo me dice que esto también es una constante- pensó en voz alta Naruto

**-Que es esto-?- Preguntó Biwako, pero fue silenciada cuando Kyuubi extendió una garra que le arrancó la cabeza y levantó a Naruto inofensivamente antes de que el cuerpo cayera. Kyuubi luego le devolvió la mano y le entregó el bebé a Kushina.**

Moegi y Kurenai le brindaron consuelo a su respectivo Sarutobi, aún así … parecía que ellos no estaban tan perturbados por la escena. A su modo de ver las cosas, esa no era la mujer que querían, solo alguien homónimo de ella

**-¿Kyuubi?- Preguntó Kushina, asustada por su hijo que parecía ileso y sorprendió que su demonio atrapado eligiera ayudarla en este momento.**

**Minato frunció el ceño, superando su propio shock ante esto. -¿Entonces eliges desafiarme bestia?.**

! KABOOM¡

-¡Por insultar a Kurama San.. Tebanne!- exclamó la pelirroja.

"Ya se que sintieron con el mundo anterior" pensó el rubio al fondo del cráter.

**-Eres un tonto Namikaze si crees que puedes controlarme o esperar que te deje. Puede que no me guste estar atrapado en Kushina, pero algún día me encargaré de ti por ser parte de tu conspiración enferma- Deteniéndose por un momento, dejó escapar una sonrisa sádica mostrando sus dientes. -Además, si Kushina te odia, entonces podemos vernos cara a cara.**

**Minato frunció el ceño al escuchar esto viniendo del kitsune. -No tienes elección, Kyuubi. Tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera y, por lo tanto, el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. Y si quiero que ella sea mi arma, eso será la zorra.**

**Kyuubi gruñó, volviéndose más sólido y desconectado de Kushina. -¿Obligas a una mujer a tener relaciones contigo y te atreves a llamarla así? Te llamaría bastardo, pero eso sería un insulto al cachorro de Kushina.**

!Bam¡

-¡¿YO QUE HICE!?- Preguntó el par de pervertidos.

-Van dos mundos dónde El zorro es todo un caballero, a diferencia tuya- encaro Tsunade a su compañero.

**-Kyuubi, ¿por qué me estás ayudando?- Preguntó Kushina, sosteniendo a Naruto llorando cerca de ella.**

**La imagen del zorro pareció vacilar por un momento, como si le costara mucho estabilizarse de nuevo en el mundo exterior, y sus ojos dejaron a Minato brevemente para mirarla antes de volver a mirar al rubio. -Prefiero ser tu prisionero que el de él . Déjalo así.**

**-¡Tendré Mi... -Minato gritó, listo para someter al zorro en el segundo en que estaba completamente separado de Kushina, pero había una luz brillante que cegaba sus activos compartidos, impidiéndole hacer nada. Cuando se desvaneció, había un gran agujero en la pared de la cueva y Kushina, Naruto y Kyuubi se habían ido.**

**Kushina se desmayó por un momento, pero cuando regresó vio que estaba en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Naruto todavía estaba en sus brazos, y Kyuubi estaba sentado mirando a los dos. Ahora el zorro era sólido y completamente libre de su sello, pero más o menos del tamaño de un tigre.**

**-¿Kyuubi?- Preguntó, su voz tensa y aún llena de miedo.**

**-No temas Kushina, no quiero hacerte daño- El zorro demonio respondió.**

**-¿Por qué no?.**

"De entrada, tengo honor" pensó el zorro mirando tan cautivado como los demás la escena frente a él.

**-Porque ... no tengo ninguna razón para lastimarte- Kyuubi respondió, sonando como si estuviera escondiendo algo.**

**-Aun así, ¿por qué me ayudaste?- Añadió Kushina. -Pensé que me odiabas y no querías nada más que ser libre.**

-Parece que hay un corazón, después de todo, dentro de ese enorme pecho peludo- sonrió Kushina enternecida con la escena.

**-Por supuesto que quiero ser libre. ¿A qué criatura le gusta que le sea negada la libertad?- Kyuubi respondió. -Si no te ayudo, ese engreído intentará atraparme de nuevo. Al menos nunca me miraste como si yo solo existiera para ser utilizado.**

"También debo darle eso a Mito" admitió Kurama "En eso pude mantenerse algo de mí honor, a diferencia del de mis hermanos"

**Kushina miró a su bebé. -Se parece mucho a su padre **

**-¡No!- Kyuubi intervino con fuerza- Ese hombre no es padre. Es un monstruo sin alma que merece ser castrado, visto como un violador, no como un padre. No es el padre de este niño.**

Una ronda de aplausos fue Dada por todos los presentes. Incluso aplaudió de forma un tanto irónica, dado el contexto el Yondaime.

-Tienes toda la maldita razón- asintió Kurenai.

**Kushina no respondió de inmediato, recordando el día en que Minato usó varios sellos supresores para mantenerla atada mientras la violaba repetidamente hasta que ella concibió, y todo porque el parto era la mejor manera de debilitar el sello para que él se llevara a Kyuubi. Ella asintió después de un momento. -Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón. Este es mi hijo, no el suyo, y me condenarán antes de permitir que ese hijo de puta reclame a mi hijo.**

-¡Bien dicho, suegrita¡- arengó cierta ojiperla.

-! Hinata¡- Exclamaron varios sorprendidos y escandalizados

Y eso la trajo a la realidad.

"Chasquido"

-Usted es diabólico Shin sama- hizo un puchero muy sonrojada la ojiperla.

**-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- Kyuubi preguntó.**

**Kushina miró al zorro. -Kyuubi, ¿te ofendería si lo nombrara en tu honor?**

-¡PERO QUE!?- Exclamaron todos, zorro incluído.

**No hace falta decir que el zorro demoníaco estaba bastante sorprendido. -¿Tú ... realmente harías eso? ¿Por qué?**

**-Siempre has sido mi protector a tu manera, e incluso has protegido a mi hijo también, incluso si era principalmente por tu propio interés. Y sé que no nos abandonarás o de lo contrario lo habrías hecho. Además, mi familia y otros te han deshonrado al tratarte como un esclavo. Permíteme hacer esto como una pequeña forma de disculparte.**

-Coincido- asintió la Uzumaki- es una lastima, Kuramamaru habría Sido un bonito nombre para mí segundo hijo- dijo lo último con algo de melancolía.

Minato y Naruto le abrazaron mientras los demás no decían nada. Era fácil olvidar que al acabar con esta experiencia, Naruto no volvería a ver a sus padres de nuevo. Ahora estaban en planos diferentes de la existencia y eso vaya que dolía.

**El youkai de nueve colas estaba sin palabras. Inicialmente pensó que ella estaba faroleando, pero no detectó emociones negativas o intenciones detrás de sus palabras. Kushina realmente quería hacer las paces con el zorro. Sintiéndose un poco halagado, sonrió. -Esta sería una excelente manera de herir el orgullo de Namikaze. Adelante **

**-¿Tienes un nombre?**

**-Sí, aunque nunca se lo dije a nadie antes. Ni siquiera a Mito. Soy Kurama.**

-Asi que su nombre es una constante- asintió reflexivo el Nara.

-En este caso, si- acotó Shin- Kurama es su nombre más común, creanlo o no, Kurama no siempre es el nombre del zorro de nueve colas

-Espera lo inesperado- recordó Naruto a lo que el Observador asintió.

**Kushina arqueó una ceja. -¿Como el clan Kurama?**

**-Es una coincidencia. No tengo afiliación con ellos- Kyuubi / Kurama le dijo.**

-También en su mundo- respondió una pregunta no formulada Shin.

**Kushina sonrió y miró a su hijo, viendo sus ojos azules por primera vez. -Hijo mío, te llamaré Kuramamaru Uzumaki**

**-Kushina, ese hombre quiere sellarme en tu cachorro. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte y probablemente esté preparado para luchar contra mí. Debemos hacer algo para proteger al niño.**

! Kaboom¡

-¿Y ahora eso porque?- Preguntó el Sanin.

-¿No te da vergüenza que sea mejor padrino que tú, viejo rabo verde,?- le recriminó molesta Tsunade.

-Si, y mucha- admitió el peliblanco.

!BAM¡

-Y se nota que te la aguantaste- farfullo molesta Kushina.

**Kushina asintió con la cabeza. -Lo haré. Y sé exactamente qué hacer.**

**Kyuubi sonrió y movió las colas, pero rápidamente se tensó y se puso de pie, con el pelo erizado. -Alguien viene. Corre Kushina. ¡Ahora!- Luego creció a tamaño completo y rugió.**

**Kushina se congeló brevemente, pero sus instintos maternos la patearon y ella se levantó y corrió. A pesar de haber dado a luz no hace más de media hora, su línea de sangre Uzumaki le permitió al menos moverse del área tan rápido como una genina cansada. Su niño asustado, un agudo dolor en la parte inferior del cuerpo y el sistema de chakra severamente agotado por la falta del Kyuubi, hicieron imposible que incluso ella fuera más rápido. Pero ella sabía que tenía que escapar y rápido, al menos el tiempo suficiente para una cosa.**

-Las madres son asombrosas- admitió Naruto.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él, era la verdad.

-Tengo una pregunta Shin sama- declaró Shino.

-Dispara- pidió el aludido.

-¿De dónde proviene esa narración?- se sacó la duda que tenía desde el primer mundo, pues a veces oían su propia voz (cada persona ahí presente, oía su voz haciendo acotaciones o narraciones). Parecía evidente que Shin podía leer la mente, pero tenía duda de dónde provenía la narración.

Shin solo apareció un largo pergamino y se los mostró a los presentes, en él, mostraba cómo estaban los hechos que hasta ahora habían visto.

-Observo y registro, así que debo Escribir las cosas, la narración procede de mi manera de ir registrando las cosas.

-!ah!- cayeron en cuenta los demás.

-Estos registros son como puntos de salvación, con ellos podemos ir al punto que queremos de esa línea temporal- siguió la explicación- más adelante, les diré quienes y para que. Por ahora sigamos.

**Kyuubi se quedó atrás para enfrentar a los acechadores, sin sorprenderse de ver a Minato montando a Gamabunta. Lo acompañaba Jiraiya, y en la base había muchos Anbu y todos los jefes de clan. Incluso Tsunade y Sarutobi Hiruzen estaban allí, y aunque eso sorprendió a Kyuubi, le prestó poca atención. **

**-Debo mantenerlos alejados de Kushina y Kuramamaru.**

¡Kaboom¡

-¡MALDITA BORRACHA LUDOPATA¡- farfullo molesta Kushina.

Shizune solo vio el fondo del cráter y sonrió con satisfacción, mientras Tenten veía con corazones en la pupilas a su nueva heroína.

-Mierda, también el/ ella- dijeron los hijos de los líderes de clane.

**-Detengan al Kyuubi antes de que destruya a Konoha- Minato le dijo a sus tropas, reuniéndolas a todas, las que estaban en su plan y las que quedaron fuera. Nadie pareció darse cuenta o no le importó que sus ojos no fueran lo que se suponía que debían ser, probablemente porque ahora sus Sharingan estaban inactivos, por lo tanto, menos obvio.**

**En su furia y rabia, Kyuubi creó un bijuu-dama, apuntando directamente a Minato. Con un conjunto rápido de señales manuales y un sello prefabricado, Minato activó un jutsu de espacio-tiempo para enviar el ataque a un área desierta. La mayoría de los ninja estaban asombrados, pero Kyuubi gruñó. "Maldición, eso es correcto. Esta vida baja y su sensei bueno para nada le robaron ese jutsu a los Uzumaki. Esto no será fácil".**

! Kaboom¡

-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas van- comento casualmente Ino a Sakura que veía algo aterrada la escena.

La pelirrosa solo asintió asustada, sabía que dentro de poco, posiblemente ella también estaría en el mismo barco que su sensei, el Sanin y el Yondaime.

**Sarutobi ordenó a las fuerzas terrestres ponerse en posición, y comenzaron un asalto directo para desviar su atención. Balanceó sus muchas colas, enviando a los luchadores insignificantes a volar a árboles y rocas, rompiendo muchos huesos. A juzgar por sus gritos de batalla, pensaron que lo estaban alejando de la aldea poco a poco, sin saber que Kyuubi solo estaba interesado en evitar que persiguieran a Kushina.**

**Muchos ninjas de Konoha lo atacaron armados con lo que tenían como armas. Era como un enjambre de abejas atacando a una persona, y Kyuubi se estaba irritando. Entonces, de repente, Gamabunta saltó y abordó a Kyuubi, causando un pequeño daño y derribando al zorro brevemente.**

**-¡Detén al zorro por un momento!- Minato gritó.**

-Vaya, incluso ellos- dijo con desgano Jiraiya- aunque espero que no sepan, solo espero que no sepan.

**-No soy un hacedor de milagros. No tengo suficiente chakra para hacerle mucho- El sapo gigante respondió, luchando por evitar que el Kyuubi volviera a levantarse. Mientras tanto, Kyuubi intentó hacer otra bijuu-dama, apuntando bajo y directamente a los ejércitos de Konoha. Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Minato usó otro jutsu de teletransportación para enviarse a sí mismo, Kyuubi, Jiraiya y Gamabunta lejos de Konoha.**

**El bijuu-dama se fue destruyendo una montaña y el latigazo del ataque derribó a Gamabunta del zorro. Kyuubi se levantó y vio que Kushina estaba siendo inmovilizada a punta de espada por dos mujeres, ambas parecían haber ganado todo. Una de los cuales era Uchiha Mikoto, la única que Kyuubi reconoció de inmediato. La otra era demasiado joven para ser adulto y tenía el pelo corto y negro con un traje de chuunin de manga larga, y sostenía a Kuramamaru con su brazo libre.**

-¡Oh, mierda!- susurro la aludida, convocando un casco para lo que seguramente seguía.

**Antes de que Kyuubi pudiera atacarlos, Gamabunta escupió una gran cantidad de aceite, cubriéndolo y manteniéndolo abajo. En ese momento, Jiraiya y Minato crearon un sello de cuerdas y sellos sobre Kyuubi, como si trataran de atraparlo. Los sellos fueron efectivos, por lo que Kyuubi no pudo volver a levantarse inmediatamente, y Gamabunta se plantó justo encima del zorro para someterlo aún más.**

**Minato se acercó a la mujer que sostenía al hijo de Kushina. -Buen trabajo Shizune, Mikoto.**

¡Kaboom¡

-G...gracias por la sugerencia- dijo la pobre Shizune al fondo del cráter.

-De nada cariño

**-Pones una mano sobre él y yo- Kushina comenzó a amenazar, solo para ser silenciada por Mikoto abofeteándola lo suficiente como para hacerla toser sangre.**

**-¡Cállate, perra! ¡No hables así a tus mejores!.**

-Típica Uchiha- rodo los Ojos Anko, había tratado suficientemente a los miembros de ese clan como para saber que todos se sentía el regalo de Kami, salvó una excepción.

**Kushina miró a la matriarca Uchiha- ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi amiga Mikoto?**

**Mikoto sonrió de lado. - ¿Cómo podría parar si nunca lo fui? Eras solo una fuente de conocimiento, nada más que un libro o un pergamino. Nadie se hace amigo de un libro.**

-Si, La Mikoto más Uchiha que he visto- concordaron con Anko los que conocieron a la madre de Sasuke. Que ignoro el jab verbal, al ver a su madre. No era la mujer que recordaba, pero no por eso, dejaba de estar presente la conmoción como la que Asuma y su sobrino ya habían sentido.

**-Mataste a mi familia, tú y ese monstruo de allí. Mereces morir como la bestia que eres- Shizune dijo enojada, luciendo como si lo que fuera que le impedía clavar su katana en el cuello de la pelirroja no iba a aguantar mucho más.**

-Vaya a ver a la salida- le sentenció Kushina a una morena que se puso pálida y se escondió atrás de su mentora.

**Kushina fulminó con la mirada a Minato. -Nunca tendrás éxito. Kyuubi y jinchuuriki no pueden controlarse como simples máquinas.**

**-Oh, pero tendré éxito en eso. Después de todo, soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo y, según Sensei, el Niño Destinado, lo que significa que el destino del mundo es mío para hacer lo que quiera. Solo necesito el poder del bijuu para hacer realidad mi visión.**

"Una explosión de 2 megatones después"

-Tarados- se sacudió las manos Kushina.

Todos se asomaron al fondo del gran cráter, de alguna forma , Minato y Jiraiya seguían vivos.

**-¡No eres un Kami!.**

**Minato simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Todavía no, pero lo seré- Luego sacó un kunai, sosteniéndolo de una manera amenazante. -Todavía tienes la oportunidad de ser útil, Kushina. Este niño necesita a alguien para asegurar que viva hasta la edad adulta, y no estoy interesado en cumplir ese papel. Si aceptas no volver a desobedecerme nuevamente, te dejaré criar al niño, bajo arresto domiciliario en Konoha. Lo peor que te haré es silenciarte para que no puedas llenar su cabeza con cosas que lo influenciarán de la manera incorrecta.**

**La pelirroja la miró como si estuviera a punto de crear una capa de chakra sin Kyuubi en ella. Mikoto y Shizune ahora luchaban por mantenerla contenida. -¡Nunca te dejaré tener nada que ver con MI hijo!**

-Asi se habla otra Yo- asintió de acuerdo la pelirroja con su Doppelganger.

**-Oh, tan imprudente- Con su kunai, lo clavó en el cuello de Kushina, sacándolo rápidamente para que muriera desangrada. -Haz con ella lo que quieras- Les dijo a Shizune y Mikoto mientras colocaba a Naruto en una lona con un sello y lo sostenía con unas pocas velas.**

**Shizune y Mikoto comenzaron a atacarla sin piedad cuando Minato comenzó los sellos para el Sellado del Demonio Muerto. Kyuubi se revolvió aún más al ver esto, mientras Gamabunta comenzó a usar su espada para apuñalarlo por la espalda varias veces y Jiraiya reforzó los sellos de restricción. Pronto el Shinigami apareció detrás de Minato, deseando no ser convocado por la razón que sucedería.**

-¿Que?- se encogió de hombros Shin al ver la mirada de varios de los presentes- no es opinión, me lo dijo el mismo, debía de hacerlo, aunque no quería.

**Sarutobi y algunos otros aparecieron cuando esto comenzó. Esos otros son los jefes de clan, Tsunade y los tres ancianos. Vieron que se estaba iniciando el sellado, por lo que retrocedieron y observaron con confianza, como si la victoria fuera oficial.**

**Shinigami extendió un brazo marcado hacia Kyuubi. -¡Maldito seas Namikaze!- Kyuubi gritó.**

**-¡Sello!- Minato dijo sin miedo.**

**La mano se apoderó de Kyuubi, y tuvo una sensación fría y dolorosa, como si su sangre se convirtiera en hielo y su alma fuera arrancada de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, esa última parte fue cierta. Su conciencia y chakra estaban siendo arrancados de su cuerpo, lo que comenzó a decaer rápidamente con el toque del dios de la muerte. Gamabunta se escapó para evitar convertirse en una víctima no intencional, y Kyuubi intentó levantarse.**

**Minato rápidamente dibujó un sello de ocho trigramas en Naruto con Jiraiya supervisándolo. Kushina vio con horror como lo último que vio antes de que su visión se volviera negra fue cuando Shinigami se llevó el alma de Kyuubi y el sello de Naruto lo absorbió mientras el cuerpo de Kyuubi se pudría en cenizas. "Mi hijo…"**

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban llorando por la lamentablemente escena,algunos con suma vergüenza por tener sus contrapartes o conocidos, algo que ver en tan horrible asunto.

**Entonces todo acabó.**

**Por un momento, Kyuubi no vio nada, no oyó nada y no sintió nada. Entonces un sonido llegó a través de la oscuridad.**

**-¿Funcionó?**

**Desde allí se le vio un pequeño resplandor, como una estrella solitaria o una vela, pero nada se enfocó. Sin embargo, se escucharon más voces.**

**-Creo que sí. Kyuubi está contenido de nuevo, y esta vez se usará a pesar de lo que Shodai-sama pretendía- Esa voz era claramente Minato.**

**-Absolutamente. Fue un tonto al entregar a los demás Biju a otros países. ¿Dividir un poder como ese para evitar conflictos? Ridículo. Lo más inteligente hubiera sido usar los bijuu para matar a todos los rivales. ¿Quién nos detendría entonces?- Se escuchó a Tsunade decir.**

-Estupida- intento la ojimiel. Totalmente enfurecida abofetear a su contraparte sin éxito.

**-¿Estás seguro de que el chico no caerá en la influencia del zorro?- Preguntó Sarutobi.**

**-El sello que usamos era más fuerte que el que usamos en Kushina. Si no lo hubiera sido, Minato estaría muerto en este momento. Además, usó un sello separado para tomar la mitad del chakra del zorro en sí mismo pero nada del alma, así que el zorro no estaría en toda su fuerza y Minato podría resistir al Shinigami de todos modos - Jiraiya respondió.**

-Así que por eso sobreviví- dijo con asco el Yondaime- use una versión diferente de ese maldito sello.

Shin solo asintió.

**-¿Y si el zorro engaña al chico? ¿O peor aún trata de contarle sobre ti?- Preguntó Fugaku.**

**-Nos ocuparemos de esa parte ahora mismo- Minato respondió.**

**Kyuubi sintió una oleada de dolor, pero el lugar en el que estaba se hizo más brillante. Pero no lo suficiente como para ver realmente algo.**

**-Ahí. Agregamos un sello a prueba de fallas al sello. Si este niño alguna vez libera demasiado chakra de los zorros, o deja de tratar de contenerlo, aparecera en su mente un genjutsus de mí y Kushina, dándole algunas tontas historias y promesas vacías para levantarle el ánimo y hacer que quiera retener al zorro aún más.**

-Malditos- sisearon Kushina y Hinata con una mirada asesina digna de un sociópata

**-¿Alguna vez aprenderá la verdad?- Preguntó Mikoto.**

**-Improbable. ¿Por qué iba a creerle al zorro sobre sus propios padres? Si nos oye decir que lo amamos y que queremos que sea feliz, y el zorro que todo el pueblo odia dice que todo es mentira, ¿a quién le va a creer?- Minato preguntó de vuelta.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con eso ahora?- Koharu preguntó. -¿Lo vas a criar?**

**-¡Diablos, no! ¿Cuidar de un mocoso necesitado, cuando podría salir a hacer lo que disfruto? No podría importarme menos lo que le pase mientras no muera o crezca débil. Se suponía que Kushina debía cuidarlo a él, pero como eso ya no es posible gracias a su propia tontería, supongo que el Plan B es todo lo que queda.**

……

Kushina estaba tan molesta que no volvió a golpear a nadie. Pero claramente, ganas de hacerlo, no le faltaban.

**-¿Que es eso?- Hyuuga Hiashi preguntó.**

**-Como estoy seguro de que nadie más quiere criar a este niño …- Minato hizo una pausa principalmente porque hubo un coro de varias negaciones, todas mejor resumidas como "Claro que no"- "Solo hay una opción real, dejar que se levante. Hacer que reciba el apoyo suficiente para asegurarse de que no muera y se fortalezca lo suficiente como para ser un ninja utilizable, pero no tan fuerte o independiente que algún día pueda volverse contra nosotros.**

-¿Les suena familiar?- volvió a hurgar la herida la ojiperla.

Varios adultos agacharon la cabeza.

Los jóvenes se preguntaron, si no sería esa la verdadera intención del Sandaime de su mundo.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Nara Shikaku.**

**-Este niño se quedará solo, con el apoyo suficiente para sobrevivir y se le permitirá ser un ninja para que podamos usarlo contra nuestros enemigos. Para garantizar que no sea una amenaza, al principio se le dará la cantidad mínima de entrenamiento. puede sobrevivir pero no lo suficiente como para poder rebelarse con éxito. Además, debe estar equivocado sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, por lo que la idea de volverse contra Konoha no tendrá ningún atractivo para él.**

**-¿Por qué permitirle convertirse en un ninja?- Homura preguntó.**

**-Porque si nunca se convierte en uno, será inútil en futuras batallas. Será de mejor uso como ninja que como civil- Minato respondió.**

-Genio hasta el final- elogio Jiraiya a su alumno, pero se arrepintió al sentir la mirada asesina de Hinata y de Kushina sobre él- genio del mal la versión de se mundo, pero genio al fin.

Sonrió tímidamente esperando que no tuviera repercusión su comentario.

Se equivocó.

"Una explosión de 5 megatones después"

-Prefiero a esas sexies diablitas- deliro el peliblanco mientras los demás rodaban los ojos y seguían poniendo atención.

**-¿Puedo llevarlo a mi programa Raíz?-Danzō preguntó.**

**-No, Si bien su programa garantizaría que se volvería útil y obediente, destruir sus emociones limitará su capacidad de utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi cuando sea necesario. La fuerza de un jinchuuriki proviene de sus emociones, no de la falta de ellas. Este niño debe ser criado para ser emocional, capaz de enfurecerse, pero no tanto que se romperá en cualquier momento.**

**-Entiendo Yondaime-sama- Danzou respondió.**

-Daria lo que fuera para poderle enseñar eso- suspiro Tsunade. Lamentaba no tener un Sharingan para poder quemar en su memoria la imagen de ese Danzō sumiso ante Minato. Sin duda que esto había valido el golpe que le recetó Kushina.

**-Entonces el niño se convertirá en un paria social, inaceptable por todos y presumiblemente ignorante de cualquier conexión contigo o con Kushina. ¿Cómo exactamente planeas asegurarte de que escuchará a alguien? Y mucho menos a ti?- Preguntó Aburame Shibi.**

**-Esto es lo que propongo. Este chico será maltratado e ignorado por casi todos en la aldea. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con él siempre que él nunca muera o sea incapaz de ser un shinobi. Algunas personas tendrán que actuar como confidentes así que tendrá una sensación de seguridad aquí, pero en general se sentirá no deseado y sin saber por qué. Naturalmente, esto creará un deseo de cambiar eso y hacer que la gente le guste. Si se le enseña adecuadamente, hará lo que sea necesario para obtener cierta medida. aceptación de cualquiera. Especialmente yo una vez que me involucre.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tsunade preguntó.**

**-Para hacerlo más efectivo y hacer algunas cosas más para las que tengo planes, debo dejar a Konoha con un largo permiso de ausencia. Dile a todos que estoy muerto, asesinado por el Kyuubi para que nadie como Iwa se vea tentado a atacar en cualquier momento pronto. Mientras esté oculto, debilitaré a los enemigos de Konoha y capturaré a los otros ocho bijuu para usarlos, así como al Kyuubi. Si las cosas van bien, una vez que reaparezca en la vida de este chico y se entere de que lo engendré, estará tan desesperado por mi aceptación y aprobación de él hará todo lo que le diga, incluso matará a toda una aldea de civiles al mando .**

-Malditos bastardo- gruñó el Yondaime apretando los puños, molesto por no poder darle al menos un buen golpe a ese maldito de su doble.

Sentimiento compartido por los hijos de sus amigos al ver a sus padres aceptar esa aberración de plan.

**-¿Y si no lo hace?- Preguntó Sarutobi.**

**-Haré que lo maten y Kyuubi se vuelva a cerrar, e intente un enfoque diferente esa vez.**

**-Así que no importa qué Kyuubi seguirá siendo nuestro para controlar. Y con el tiempo el otro bijuu también lo estará. Lo apruebo- Tsunade declaró, y pronto todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. -Una pregunta, ¿cómo se llamará el chico?.**

-Cierto. ¿Porque lo llamaron Naruto?- se Preguntó Moegi en voz alta.

**-No puede llamarse Namikaze. No merece un nombre tan noble y solo alertaría a los enemigos y confundiría a los aldeanos. Llámalo Uzumaki por ahora, por lo que su nombre será arrastrado por el barro por su infamia. En cuanto al nombre personal, Elegí a Naruto.**

**-¿Por qué?- Muchos preguntaron.**

** un nombre de un libro impopular que escribí. Nadie más que yo o aquellos relacionados conmigo pensaría en eso, por lo que es poco probable que alguien más comparta el mismo nombre- Jiraiya les dijo a todos. -Al mismo tiempo es un poco degradante, así que es como un tormento adicional.**

-En serio, Shin Sama¿No hay manera de ir a partirle la cara a esos cretinos?- preguntó Anko furiosa por ver esa versión blasfema de su hogar.

-Ya les dije que no, esto ya fue. Deben dejarlo asi. Aunque les duela.

**-Tengo una pregunta, si te declaran muerto, ¿eso no significa que necesitamos un Godaime de inmediato?- Preguntó Fugaku, apenas escondiendo la alegría en su voz.**

-Eso explica tantas cosas- rodó los ojos Shikamaru, asintiendo de acuerdo con el el estoico Aburame.

Mientras, Hinata apretaba la mano de Naruto, pues nuevamente volvía a estar en shock, ahora por ver una versión HDP de su propio padre y de una Konoha que siendo francos, era muy cercana, desde la perspectiva de él.

**-Lo haríamos, pero desafortunadamente no podemos hacerlo tan pronto- Minato respondió, para gran sorpresa e ira de Fugaku. -De acuerdo con lo que se informará, morí repentinamente. La ley de Konoha establece que mi predecesor debe asumir el cargo primero si es capaz. Si Sarutobi no lo hace, alertaría a los enemigos de que se está cometiendo una artimaña. Cuando parece que ya nadie sospecha nada. , Le diré a Sarutobi que renuncie y lo nombre a Fugaku como lo prometió -¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso? Te di la propiedad de nuestro clan Minato, no puedes escapar de nuestro trato- El patriarca Uchiha insistió.**

**-No tengo intención de hacer eso, pero para completar la ilusión esto debe hacerse. Dale un año o dos, y obtendrás tu recompensa Fugaku.**

-A que ocurrió la masacre nuevamente- se aventuró Tenten a apostarle a Neji.

-Juega- para sorpresa de ella, acepto.

**-Está bien, Namikaze Minato murió en la batalla restando poder al Kyuubi. Haré que Konoha sea hostil y / o apática con el joven Naruto aquí con algunas personas seleccionadas para actuar como partidarios para evitar que se rinda en el corto plazo. Será moldeado para servir a Konoha pase lo que pase y nunca será lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirse en una amenaza para él. También tendré que darle padrinos legales para que legalmente no caiga bajo las leyes que protegen y privilegian a los huérfanos -Sarutobi reiteró.**

**-Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-bachan, ¿lo harás?- Minato preguntó.**

**-De ninguna manera. No estoy levantando ese recordatorio de por qué murió Dan-kun. Solo mirarlo me hace pensar en Kushina y lo que ella le hizo- Tsunade proclamó enojado.**

-No se porque, pero casi me suena familiar- arremruo una vez más Hinata, bastante molesta con varios de los ahí presentes.

**-No tienes que criarlo. Es solo una formalidad, por lo que no puede estar en el orfanato y las personas que lo atacan no pueden ser procesadas si sus guardianes no presentan cargos- Sarutobi le dijo a su alumna.**

**-Bueno, eso lo puedo aprobar. Está bien, pero es solo en papel. En lo que a mí respecta, no es más seguro que Kushina- Tsunade respondió con amargura.**

**-Gracias. Y Jiraiya-sensei, voy a necesitar que le enseñes una o dos cosas a tiempo principalmente para prepararlo para que lo use cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor **

**-Puedo manejar eso, siempre y cuando no me aleje de mi investigación- El sapo sannin le dijo a su alumno.**

**-Bien. Creo que todo está arreglado entonces.**

-¿Está completamente seguro que no es nuestro mundo?- quiso seguir jodiendo que diga cerciorarse Hinata de que no era su mundo natal.

-Completamente- corroboró.

**-¿A dónde irás? ¿Cómo te contactaremos?- Preguntó Sarutobi.**

**-No lo harás. Te contactaré cuando necesite escuchar o decir algo. Y voy a verificar dónde están los otros jinchuuriki y aprender sobre ellos antes de hacer mi movimiento para llevarmelos- Minato respondió.**

**A estas alturas, Kyuubi podía ver brevemente el mundo real. Vio desde la ubicación de Naruto a todos los jefes de clan de Konoha mirándose con orgullo o con odio. Minato luego sacó una máscara, una naranja con un patrón en espiral alrededor de un orificio para el ojo derecho.**

**-Recuerda, por ahora Namikaze Minato está muerto. Hasta que regrese, simplemente soy ... nadie- Amaneció la máscara y desapareció en un jutsu de espacio-tiempo.**

-Ahora resulta que en ese mundo soy él- rechinó los dientes de coraje el Yondaime

**-¡Maldito seas Namikaze! ¡Arderás en el infierno por esto! ¡Tú y todos los que te apoyan!- Kyuubi gritó con oídos sordos antes de que todo se volviera negro nuevamente y lo obligaron a dormir.**

**-Y tú sabes el resto- Kyuubi le dijo a la rubia bigotuda cuando terminó el recuerdo. -El viejo que conoces te dijo que este lugar podrido y las personas que estaban en él se negaron a obedecer el deseo de ese hombre por ti. Pero la verdad es que todo este tiempo han estado haciendo exactamente lo que él les pidió que hicieran.**

-Malditos desgraciados- seguía furiosa Kushina- vere como pero voy a regresar a hacerme cargo de esa bola de tarados.

"Algo me dice que va a nacer una leyenda urbana" pensó asustado Shikamaru "lo peor es que ahora conozco a la fuente y al motivo"

**Naruto se sintió mal del estómago, lo cual fue algo extraño experimentar en un paisaje mental, pero eso no le impidió jadear. -Es ... no es una mentira. Todos ellos ... ¿realmente me hicieron eso? ¿A mi madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por el amor de Kami-sama, harían eso?- Luego sintió una sensación de ardor en los ojos, haciéndolo cubrirlos con las manos.**

**-Porque las personas que dirigen este pozo negro de una aldea solo se preocupan por una cosa: el poder. El poder que pueden controlar. El poder que pueden usar para presumir y actuar como el de Kami a su manera arrogante. Robaron la vida de tu madre, robaron mi libertad, incluso te robaron tu nombre, todo para que puedan hacer que su ego gigantesco sea aún más grande. La avaricia es algo peligroso. Es lo que hace que los ricos arruinen a los pobres para poner otro ryo en sus billeteras ya gordas. Es lo que hace que un daimyo conquistar a su vecino para expandir las fronteras de su nación ya grande. Konoha está consumida por la avaricia, y los que no están aquí no pueden cambiarla o elegir vivir con ella .**

-Sabias palabras- asintió Para su pesar Jiraiya.

**Naruto descubrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, pero su puño estaba cerrado y Kyuubi prácticamente podía oler la ira del niño. -No tengas miedo de estar enojado. Es normal sentir ira cuando descubres que te traicionaron o te mintieron. No te hace una mala persona estar enojado, querer justicia. No te convierte en un demonio, te hace humano.**

**Eso era exactamente lo que Naruto necesitaba escuchar. Se puso de pie y miró al zorro, como si estuviera tratando de no dirigir su ira hacia Kyuubi. -Yo ... creo que los odio. Nunca antes había odiado a nadie, nunca quise hacerlo, pero yo ... no creo que pueda evitar odiarlos más.**

-Hinata solo apretó la mano de su amado que lleva bastante tiempo callado, sabía o creía saber el motivo, así que trataba de estar para él, al menos de esa forma.

**El zorro estaba sorprendido por lo que vio, pero lo ignoró por ahora. -No deberías tener que hacerlo. Querían que nunca cedieras a tu enojo o incluso trataras de aceptarlo como un sentimiento natural porque si lo hicieras, podrías ser peligroso para ellos y alterar sus planes. Querían que pienses que estás enojado solo les daría la razón de que eras un demonio. Querían que tuvieras miedo de tomar represalias sin importar qué.**

"Maldita sea sensei, ¿Que Demonios hiciste" pensaron ambos Sanin enojados. Las palabras de Hinata, también estaban haciendo mella en ellos.

**-Entonces, ¿qué hago al respecto?- Preguntó desesperadamente Naruto- ¿Cómo voy a cambiar esto? No puedo hacer esto solo**

**Kyuubi primero respiró hondo.**

**-Puedes hacer dos cosas. Puedes darle a este pueblo codicioso lo que quiere, o no lo haces. Antes de preguntar, sé cómo puedes salirte con la tuya sin darle a Konoha la satisfacción de la victoria sobre ti.**

-Grasias, de corazón gracias Kurama- agradecía la pelirroja al Biju por aparentemente poder salvar a su hijo de sa vida de esclavitud.

**-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.**

**-Si te conviertes en un ninja o mueres, de cualquier manera Konoha obtiene algo que quiere de ti. La única forma de desafiarlos y salirte con la tuya es hacer algo que he estado planeando para ti en los últimos años, desde que recuperé la conciencia aquí. Traté de contactarlo antes, pero aparentemente el sello no nos permitirá comunicarnos a menos que venga a verme. Pero ahora que podemos hablar, creo que sería prudente para nosotros discutir esto.**

**Naruto miró al zorro con vacilación, como si todavía no supiera si aceptar la oferta del zorro era el menor de los dos males. Después de un momento suspiró. -También podría escucharlo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?.**

La imagen se apagó, para pesar de los presentes. Tantas dudas, tantas inseguridades que ese mundo había dejado.

-Shin, eso….¿Jamás paso en mi mundo?- Preguntó Naruto con la voz quebrada.

-En el tuyo específicamente no.

-¿Está seguro?- insistió Naruto- porque eso explicaría TODO, la falta de atención de los conocidos de mi padre, porque el viejo me arrojo a los lobos- para este punto ya estaba llorando, con la mayoría de los presentes, sin la cara para verlo a los ojos dado lo que ya sabían y el como lo habían estado tratando toda su vida.

-Absolutamente- re afirmó enfático, sabiendo perfectamente bien eso- si estuvieran aquí esas versiones de ellos, yo mismo los habría matado y luego, habría justificado mis acciones ante Hatori Sama. Es más, él de haber sabido de ese mundo, probablemente habría convertido a esa Konoha en un cráter.

Creme, lo que pasó en el mundo de Yuna y Ahri es prácticamente lo que pasó en el tuyo. Simplemente, estás rodeado de imbéciles.

-Gaki, yo…- intento Jiraiya, pero Kushina lo interrumpio.

-Solo no sigas, ya hiciste bastante daño.

Y junto a Minato, procedió a abrazar a su hijo y consolarlo. Era lo único que podía hacerse de momento.

**Y corte **

**Este me lo habían pedido y que Brown Phanton me da la venía.**

**Espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena. Maldita gripa que me atraso bastante en la publicación.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde espera una gran sorpresa.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros**


	11. El ataque de las feminazis

**El ataque de las feminazis.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

Lamentablemente Solo me dejó usar los primeros 15 capitulos, así que no avanzaremos realmente mucho aquí.

Y si habrá con Lemon. Pero no serán tan comunes.

**COMENZAMOS.**

Naruto estuvo llorando un rato, nadie dijo o hizo algo para tratar de consolarlo, salvó su familia y Hinata. Las únicas personas que en lo general, habían probado de momento, no ser una panda de traidores.

Por ello, luego de diez minutos de incómodo silencio, Naruto vio a Shin, como dandole permiso para continuar.

El observador asintió y activo el Orbe, este mostraba a Konoha…. O eso parecía.

**Hinata Uzumaki, la actual primera dama de Konoha y esposa orgullosa del Séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, no se quejaba demasiado de su vida. **

Ambos mencionados estaban más allá de un escarlata intenso, mientras Naruto abría una amplia sonrisa ante la denominación de ser el Séptimo Hokage, Hinata por algún milagro estaba aun consiente, obligándose a sí misma a no desmayarse para no perder ningún detalle, pareciera que finalmente estaban en una realidad muuuuuy placentera.

-AAWWW mi sochi es el Séptimo Hokage ttebane! –chillo bajamente la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente el brazo del Yondaime, quien sonreía con una mueca difícil de describir.

-felicidades hijo –acaricio Minato la cabeza de su hijo quien brillaba, literal, brillaba de emoción, algo que dejaba contentos a todos sus amigos y camaradas.

-me pregunto quién será el Sexto Hokage –decía Kakashi con un muy mal presentimiento.

Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade solo observaban al pequeño rubio con el corazón lleno de orgullo por el logro del pequeño Uzumaki.

**Su esposo le dedicó un poco más de tiempo a su familia y las cosas se estabilizaron en la aldea y luego el ataque de los alienígenas. **

-ALIENIGENAS!? –gritaron los presentes mirándose entre si.

-laaaaaarga historia –fue la respuesta de Shin con una mirada hastiada, logrando aún más inflamar la curiosidad de los presentes –quizas en otro expliquen quienes son.. –susurrando –creo..

**Habían unas responsabilidades que su posición como la mujer del Hokage requieren de mantener como ser recatada y amable, cosa que era natural en un alma gentil como la suya y le agradecían los aldeanos puesto que contrastaba con la última que tuvieron en el puesto. **

Kushina tuvo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esa última línea.

-quien será que fue la última Dama de Konoha.. –pregunto Tsunade con un sutil pestañeo hacia la pelirroja Uzumaki quien se hizo de la loca no respondiendo ante la bulla de la Godaime.

**Como antiguo miembro del mejor escuadrón de búsqueda antes de que esta se retirera específicamente del servicio activo, ella siempre mantenía un ojo en muchas cosas por costumbre, en especial si era algo que involucraba a las travesuras de su pequeño demonio rubio que quería mucho.**

-Ja, somos geniales- se jacto Kiba, pues ya le tocaba un halago cuando menos.

-Hinata y Shino- aclaro Shin.

Todos los jóvenes se rieron.

Los adultos tuvieron un escalofrío ante esos últimos pensamientos, creyendo que la vena traviesa del rubio Uzumaki perduró en su descendencia, que los cogieran confesados ante el inminente desastre.

**Sin embargo, había una cosa que había llamado la atención en las mujeres jóvenes de Konoha que no le agradaba mucho y era un motivo de discusión con su sueño en algunas situaciones.**

Hinata y Kushina intercambiaron miradas con una interrogante en común. Mientras Minato ya estaba calculando a nivel Nara las posibilidades.

** Ella puso atención en una plática entre dos adolescentes que parecían novios pero la chica parecía agredir al joven.**

** -¡¿Por qué llegaste tarde?! - se escuchaba la voz histérica de una chica de cabello color miel y piel clara.**

-¡Mandilón!- Exclamaron Konohamaru, Kiba y Udon.

** -Perdóname, es que me tomo más tiempo de lo normal en mi misión. Lo siento mucho-le suplicó con miedo el sujeto de cabello azul claro y piel ligeramente bronceada. **

**-¡No me vengas con excusas, me mantuviste esperando media hora de más y yo vienes con eso! -Empezó a darle la bienvenida a coscorrones a quien tenga su novio. **

**-Perdóname, lo juro. ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! -.**

Sakura y Kushina se vieron reflejadas en esa joven, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento de que iba la línea de pensamientos de la Hyuuga tímida.

**A la mujer ojiperla se le vinieron unos malos recuerdos de como Sakura solía agredir a su esposo cuando estaban en el Equipo 7 y sinceramente no le gustaba nada el maltrato físico, en parte por su crianza en su clan. **

-Eso me recuerda tanto a los últimos meses de mi relación con Sakura- suspiro el Uzumaki. Su madre estaba más o menso en el mismo barco.

-Como que maltratos ttebane..? –cuestiono Kushina afilando su mirada lilacea hacia la pinky kunoichi quien no sabía dónde meterse.

-kaachan.. –susurró Naruto conmovido por los pensamientos de la ojiperla y de su madre, pero por la salud de su camarada del equipo 7 decidió intervenir –por favor, continuemos viendo ttebayo..

Hinata sonrió tenuemente ante el gran corazón del Uzumaki mientras Kushina suspiraba con renuencia, no sería hipócrita porque algo le daba mala espina ese universo en particular.

**Sin más que pensar, Hinata se posicionó en la mesa de ambos jóvenescitos y ambos se sorprendieron de ver a la esposa del amado Hokage. **

**-Lady Hinata Uzumaki, es un gusto tenerla acá-saludó la chica en estado de shock por tener una de las veteranas de la guerra en persona.**

Aquí varios de los adultos fruncieron sus ceños ante esas últimas palabras, mientras Shikamaru, Neji, Shino y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas, con una terrible conclusión, "¿Habrá una nueva guerra..?"

-No les puedo decir si es una constante o no - aclaro Shin- o que si lo es o no. Eso lo tendrán que adivinar ustedes.

Bueno, al menos les dijo que posiblemente era una constante.

** -Disculpe por entrometerse, normalmente no lo hago pero están llamando mucho la atención. ¿Por qué están discutiendo? **

**-Es que él llegó tarde y esperé demasiado tiempo parada-le encontró la otra chica. **

-Pero que delicada- se quejó Shikamaru por lo bajo.

-¿Decías algo?- pregúntaron con una mirada perturbadora la mayoría de las ahí presente.

-!Nada, yo no dije nada¡- juro por su vida el vago.

**-¿Cómo te llamas? -Le pides saber la ojiperla.**

** -Hiro.**

**-¿Normalmente llegas tarde a las citas con tu novia?**

**-N-no somos novios, solo amigos-le aclaró ruborizado el adolescente.**

**-Oh, entiendo. ¿Pero llegas tarde a los compromisos con ella?**

**-No, siempre llego temprano. Fue accidental esta vez-**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul a la jovencita.**

**-Harumi.**

**-¿Es normal que siempre le gritas?.**

**-Eh, bueno…-empezó a decir avergonzada la chica al ver los ojos serios de la mujer madura.**

**-¿Solo lo quieres para desquitar tus frustraciones o de verdad te importa?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!-reclamó la chica.**

**-Pues no parece, hay formas más civilizadas de discutir las cosas sin llegar a la violencia. Si yo fuera él, te diría que eres demasiado violenta y huiría inmediatamente-le comentó convencida la Hyuga-"A menos que seas masoquista como Shikamaru o mi suegrito"-pensó con pesar la mujer.**

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas alarmadas mientras Kushina se ruborizaba de la vergüenza al ser expuesta como una mujer violenta.

-Mph- ahogaron la risa Kiba, Konohamaru y Lee, junto a Asuma, Iruka, Jiraiya y Kakashi.

-"bien que me aviso Mikoto-chan que mi temperamento sería mi karma ttebane.." –se lamentaba internamente, al tiempo que observaba con temor las reacciones de su hijo.

Naruto estaba muy concentrado en las palabras de la versión adulta de su nueva enamorada, con un sutil sonrojo al verla tan hermosa.

-"te sacaste la lotería, mocoso.." –le hizo ver el Kyuubi con una sonrisa burlona, después de todo nunca había sentido animadversión que viniera de la niña ojiluna. Naruto no dijo nada, pero su sonrojo lo delataba aún más.

**La chica hizo una cara de shock estilo Jojos y se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que en verdad alguien con sentido común pensaba y se deprimió bastante. Más tarde, Hinata llegaba a casa y cocinó algo para su familia y milagrosamente estaba en casa su marido, por lo cual estaba muy feliz.**

**-Mi amor, tu ramen como siempre es exquisito- alabo de corazón el Hokage.**

**-Gracias, es con todo mi amor-respondió con dulzura la ojiperla.**

**-Me va a dar diabetes-murmuró Boruto mientras que Himawari miraba con brillo en los ojos a sus padres.**

Naruto estaba extasiado, además de que pareciera que Hinata sabía cocinar Ramen casero (y eso sumaba muchos puntos en su libro) tenía dos hermosos hijos, uno que parecía su Kage Bushin, y la pequeña que era la ternura encarnada.

Ya Hinata no se desmayaba por la felicidad que le llenaba su ser al contemplar a sus hijos, con quien tuvo con el amor de su vida, y aunque no tuvieran Byakugan, habían heredado sus preciosos ojos azules, lo cual daba un plus con los tiernos bigotes que ambos tenían

-"será que ellos también ronronean cuando se les acarician los cachetes." -Ese secreto ella lo tenía guardado en el fondo de su corazón cuando lo descubrió por obra del destino cuando era muy joven y había tenido una única oportunidad de acercarse al rubio Uzumaki quien estaba dormido bajo un árbol cuando aún iban en la Academia Shinobi, esa única oportunidad de haberse acercado cuando estaba dormido y acariciado sus cachetes con el resultado de un tierno ronroneo había sido su más preciado recuerdo, y ver a sus hijos tan similares a su padre, se preguntaba si esa su versión adulta ya habrá descubierto ese secreto.

Por otro lado los adultos miraban asombrados la imagen madura del Septimo Hokage, quien sonreía en compañía de su familia.

-has crecido bien Naruto.. –dijo Jiraiya con emoción al ver al chico con su sueño cumplido.

-vaya con la Hyuuga, se ha sacado la lotería.. –decía animada Anko ante la imagen del Hotkage, mientras Sakura, Ino y Tenten se sonrojaban levemente ante la imagen imponente de su camarada rubio.

-sí que tuvo el estirón.. –admiraba Kakashi al chico, notando que por un centímetro no le alcanzaba en estatura.

-e impone respeto.. –concordó Asuma –digna presencia de un Hokage.

Sus camaradas de generación debían admitir que el rubio cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía, lo bueno, y para su consternación, también lo malo.

Cómo ya lo habían visto hasta ahora, de querer , podría destruir Konoha si quisiera.

**En ese momento, el timbre sonó y Hinata salió a ver quien era. Su sorpresa fue que la misma chica con la que habló hace rato y estaba llorando amargamente.**

**-Señora Uzumaki, ayúdeme por favor-dijo muy deprimida la chica ante una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

**-Tranquila, pasa y platícame de tu situación-suspiró la peliazul.Después de que la chica se calmó ella reveló cosas interesantes acerca de su comportamiento mientras que el Hokage movido por la curiosidad escuchaba.**

**-¿Una secta?-preguntó Naruto confuso.**

**-Un grupo de señoras maduras que se hacen llamar las Mujeres Empoderadas de Konoha han reclutado en sus filas a jovencitas y las instigar a usar la violencia para domar a sus parejas o pretendan conquistar a sus enamorados-soltó la sopa Harumi.**

**-Oh, eso sí es algo loco-comentó Naruto serio.**

**-Estaba poniendo en práctica lo que me instruyeron para ser miembro del club pero la señora Uzumaki me abrió los ojos. No quiero perder a Hiro, lo amo, ¡INSTRUYAME POR FAVOR, ACEPTEME EN SU GRUPO!-le pidió muy desesperada la chica.**

**-Pero no tengo grupo-dijo nerviosa la madre de familia.**

**-Debe hacer su secta, hay jovencitas como yo desesperadas que quieren el amor de alguien bueno. En la aldea es ejemplo de un matrimonio amoroso, la admiro tanto. Me mintieron cuando me dijeron que usted venía de esa agrupación de dementes-**

-Ay madre.. –susurraron muchos al ver como una aura púrpura rodeaba a la siempre tranquila gennin Hyuuga.

**.-Espera, ¿Quién dijo que venía de esa secta?-preguntó furiosa Hinata ya que le molestó que la difamaran.**

**-Bueno, dicen que son sus íntimas amigas.**

**-¿Cómo quienes?.**

**-No me sé muy bien sus nombres, era una rubia loca con un abanico, otra rubia platinada que se cree jovencita, una pelirroja de lentes que pareciera tener doble personalidad, una pelirroja frentona, una cuarentona rubia retina y otra pelirroja que dice ttebane a cada rato-declaró**

Las mencionadas se miraron perplejas mientras los hombres les dirigían miradas sospechosas.

Hinata afilo su mirada, en especial hacia Sakura quien trago duro ante la aura de psicokiller de la siempre y dulce ojiluna.

-Sin duda que las descubrieron bien a todas- le susurro Shikamaru a su amigo.

-Shikamaru, una de esas descripciones se ajusta perfectamente a esa chica con la que peleaste en la ronda final de los exámenes Chuunin- le recordó Chouji.

El Nara se puso pálido… al menos sabían que tendría un matrimonio "problemático".

**-Con esa descripción basta para saber quienes son-murmuró con pesar el Hokage.**

**-Insisto, Hinata sama. Haga su secta, abra los ojos de mis compañeras para evitar que siga propagándose ese ideal-le suplicó la jovencita.**

**-Mami, ayúdala. Te está pidiendo de corazón sus necesidades-comentó muy animada Himawari.**

La ternura de la niña por un momento dejo sin combate a los asistentes.

-el nivel de Kawaiisidad de esa niña está fuera de los valores superiores.. –admitió Minato al contemplar a su hermosa nieta.

-deben declararla como arma letal! –exploto Lee con ojos brillantes –su nivel de llamas juveniles nunca se ha visto antes!

-concuerdo contigo mi joven Lee! –secundo Gai ambos abrazándose de un modo bastante perturbador.

**-Bien, pero no prometo nada-suspiró rendida la ojiperla.**

**-Vas a tener que esforzarte. La abuela Kushina es muy terca-le deseó suerte Boruto.**

-Rayos.. –maldijo la pelirroja al tener sus temores confirmados. Y aún más al ver la mirada interrogativa de su hijo –recuerda Naru-chan, esa no soy yo ttebane..

Aquí todos le dirigieron una mirada de "En serio?"

**-Una pregunta, ¿Sarada es violenta contigo?-cuestionó Naruto.-Pues solo discutimos pero no pasamos a los golpes-.**

-Quién será esa tal Sarada..? –se preguntó Hinata, escuchada por Naruto, ambos mirando sutilmente hacia la pinky kunoichi.

**-Ella es mucho más paciente que su madre-le dijo Hinata a su marido sabiendo que se querían más de lo que ellos admitían.**

Aquí tanto Naruto como Hinata e incluso Sakura tuvieron un presentimiento de quien sería la tal Sarada.

**Al día siguiente…Hinata tenía un tic en el ojo porque un grupo de 30 jovencitas de 16 años estaba reunidas esperando las enseñanzas de su líder.**

**-Ni siquiera me dejaron prepararme-murmuró muy nerviosa la Hyuga.**

-Vaya, siempre creí que Hinata tenía don de liderazgo oculto- admitía admirado Shino- pero no creia que tanto.

**Entre la multitud, Hinata notó alguien con una gorra y vestiduras negras como si no quisiera que la descubrieran pero ella conocía bien ese chakra tan familiar**

**.-¿Hanabi? ¿Eres tú?.**

-imouto-chan? – se cuestionó Hinata con sus ojos perlas abiertos a más no poder.

-!Esa, es esa niña loca¡- exclamó el pequeño Sarutobi en shock.

-¿La conocés?- preguntó Udon a su amigo.

\- A veces cuando mi abuelo iba a reuniones en el clan Hyuga me llevaba, porque esa niña es de nuestra edad. Segun recuerdo, por alguna razón, su famila la educaba en casa y no tenía amigos. Por como es, no me extraña.

**-No, soy otra persona-fingió demencia la chica.**

**-Quítate ese tonto disfraz-le pidió seria la peliazul.**

**-Lo siento, es que no pensé que la asociación fuera tener su sede acá-explicó muy avergonzada Hanabi avergonzada.**

-definitivo.. las mujeres del Clan Hyuuga deben tener algún pacto demoníaco.. es la única excusa -había verbalizado en voz alta Shizune al contemplar la hermosa silueta de la menor de las Hyuuga.

Sakura y Tenten algo celosas de contemplar a las hermanas Hyuugas con sus dotes tan pronunciados aunque la matriarca Uzumaki lleve un atuendo conservador, se notaba que su delantera sólo estaba camuflada.

Neji no pudo decir nada impactado al reconocer a su prima menor con una figura tan voluptuosa.

-Ok, ya se dónde consegir a mi próxima esposa- sonrió arrogante Kiba.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver¡- Exclamaron los primos Hyuga.

**-No sabía que tenías novio.**

**-No tengo novio pero… es que quiero llamar la atención de cierto muchacho que me gusta. No quiero decir nombres.**

**-Oh, Konohamaru**

Aquí todos giraron a ver al joven Sarutobi quien tenía su quijada caída hasta el suelo.

Esa belleza que era aún más hermosa que su Jutsu Sexy quiere sus huesos!

-si que eres el rival perfecto de Naruto-niichan, Konohamaru-kun -dijo Udon arreglandose sus gafas – incluso te has conseguido a tu propia Hyuuga Stalker..

Hinata le lanzó una mirada afilada al niño por haber dicho eso de su hermana, pero no hizo falta hacer más con Moegi golpeando como cierta kunoichi Pinky a su camarada.

-NO AYUDAS UDON-KUN!

Konohamaru intercambio una mirada con Naruto, no necesitandose palabras.

-" estoy muy orgulloso ttebayo!"

-"gracias Naruto-niichan kore!"

"¡Malditos suertudos¡" Pensaron varios a coro.

-Y eso que no han visto una versión de Hanabi norteña- aclaro burlón Shin.

-¿Norteña?- decían todos sin entender.

-!Ah¡ Porque me esfuerzo, si no entienden esas bromas- suspiro cansado por la diferencia entre él y sus interlocutores.

**-¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO?!-exclamó muy roja la castaña.**

**-Boruto.**

**-Ese niño chismoso-murmuró molesta la chica**

**.-Oh, por eso le pediste desesperada a mamá que te enseñará a tejer bufandas-dijo con ternura la mujer.**

-bufanda? -dijo quedamente la Hyuuga del equipo 8, recordando su viejo proyecto inconcluso.

Kushina le dirigió su mirada violacea hacia su futura nuera, estando segura que su hijo sería muy feliz con esa buena niña, frunciendo su ceño al percatarse que algo extraño le pasaba a su doppelganger de ese universo en particular.

**-¿Te estás vengando de las vergüenzas que te hice pasar cuando eras novia de Naruto?.**

**-Un poco. ¿Desde cuando te gusta.**

Aquí todos no pudieron evitar una mirada sutil a la peliazul, haciendo nota mental de nunca estar en su lado nada amable.

Por su parte, a Hinata le daba gusto ver que se llevaba tan bien con su pequeña hermana. Ojalá pudiera ser su relación así. Bueno, si esa Hinata pudo, ella también lo haría.

**-Desde que empezamos a frecuentarnos cuando nació Boruto. Pero siempre tengo la sombra de Moegi y deseo consejos de la mejor-admitió su derrota en el tema la Hyuga menor.**

Aquí la mencionada tuvo un pequeño tic, ya marcando a la hermana menor de la Hyuuga peliazul como su rival!

**-Bien, puedes ayudarme en lo que platicamos un poco.**

**La plática inició y las chicas pusieron atención a las experiencias de la primera dama de Konoha pero les llamó la atención el tema de la bufanda roja.**

**-¿La bufanda estaba embrujada?-preguntó una de las chicas.**

**-No, es más el detalle. Algo sencillo pero con el amor de quien la hace es lo importante-explicó la peliazul.**

**-¿Por qué no llamas a este grupo el Club de las Bufandas rojas?-sugirió Hanabi.**

**-¿Todas están de acuerdo?-pidió la opinión de la presentes que asintieron-Bien, ese nombre queda.**

**Mientras tanto…Kushina estaba muy feliz de que su club estaba teniendo mucho éxito y el evangelio de las Mujeres Empoderadas estaba siendo esparcido por todos lados. Había logrado tener como aliadas a varias de las kunoichis más importantes de la generación de su hijo pero no lograba hallar el modo de iniciar a su nuera Hinata.**

**Sabia perfectamente que ella tenía ideales propios y no sería fácil de convencer de que tuviera los pantalones en la casa, aunque el resto de las chicas podrían ayudar en eso.**

Aquí Kushina tenía una cara de estar pasando vergüenza ajena, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-maldito karma.. -murmuraba la pelirroja siendo Minato quien la consolaba como buen marido que era.

**—Señora Uzumaki, nos ha llegado a nuestros oídos de que un nuevo club opositor ha sido fundado. Algunas de nuestras integrantes han dejado de venir a nuestras sagradas reuniones—se oyó decir a una de las encapuchadas.**

**—¿Qué clase de club? ¿Necesitamos aplastar a ese grupo para dar a conocer la supremacía del género femenino.**

"Algo me dice que mi madre es miembro fundador del grupo, problemático" pensó el vago del grupo.

**—Según nuestras fuentes ,se llama el Club de la Bufanda Embrujada.**

**—¿Bufanda Embrujada? Creo saber quien hizo ese club, esto no va a ser fácil—maldijo la pelirroja.**

**Ese era el temor más grande de Kushina ya que Hinata tenía una educación muy diferente a la suya y hace años que intentó imponer su filosofía sin tener éxito en su cometido.**

-Kaachan? -dijo suavemente Naruto hacia su progenitora haciendo que Kushina reprimiera un escalofrío de vergüenza.

-recuerda sochi.. no soy ella -sonreía nerviosa la mujer mientras Minato suspiraba con cierto fastidio.

-"bien podrías haber recordado eso en el universo anterior" -podría ser muy buen tipo el rubio Namikaze, pero los dolores aún le pesaban y aunque amaba demasiado a su esposa, no negaba que tenía una envidia sana hacia su hijo.

**Flashback**

** Hinata era en ese entonces la prometida de Naruto y había sucedido los eventos de la Luna, con ellos desbordando miel en todos lados. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su hijo era bastante olvidadizo y poco inteligente así que quería adiestrar a su tímida pero gentil nuera para que llevara la relación.**

**—Muy bien, Hinata. Si tu marido se olvida de tu aniversario, ¿qué vas a hacer?.**

A pesar de haber visto como Hinata aparentaba como una hermosa mujer y madre, no pudieron evitar notar que pareciera que jamás ha envejecido, y que el traje shinobi que llevaba revelaba la maravillosa figura que muchas envidiaban desde el fondo de su corazón.

-debo admitir.. -había empezado Jiraiya -pero tengo gran envidia de tu novia gaki..

-sus llamas juveniles son extraordinarias! -había opinado Gai mientras Kakashi e Iruka admitían internamente que la belleza peliazul era dedespampanante, y aún más incrementaba su belleza con la sencillez que la caracterizan.

Kurenai estaba muy orgullosa de su pupila mientras Anko pensaba seriamente tomar como aprendiz a la ojiluna por el gran potencial que poseía, estaba segura que el chico Uzumaki estaría eternamente agradecido con ella.

**—Encaro a mi esposo y le digo con cara de tristeza, ¿por qué no te acordaste? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?—dijo Hinata en un tono de actuación.**

Aquí los hombres sintieron culpa al escuchar el tono de la joven mientras Naruto anotaba mentalmente JAMAS olvidar las fechas importantes para nunca tener que escuchar nuevamente esas palabras.

Ya las mujeres estaban un poco renuentes en aceptar esa táctica, en especial cierta pelirroja.

**—Error, tienes que reclamarle a tu marido con más fuerza. ¡Oye, pedazo de estúpido, se te olvidó nuestro aniversario, vas a compensarlo o me divorcio!—le enseñó su forma de hacer las cosas y la Hyuga estaba consternada.**

Aquí Kushina tenía un tic en su ojo, es cierto que reclamaría con cierto chantaje pero lo dicho pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

-Me recuerda tanto nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo- suspiro el Yondaime.

Jiraiya y Tsunade asintieron de acuerdo, ambos recordaban muy bien ese incidente en particular.

**—Ay no, eso es muy agresivo. No sería capaz de insultar a Naruto así—se espantó la peliazul.**

**—Eres débil, pequeña. Si sigues así, tu matrimonio va a fracasar. No tardarás ni un año así—declaró segura la Uzumaki.**

Hinata no le gustó haber sido tildada de débil, ya era bastante malo que en su clan le recordarán cada día de su vida. Ya Kushina estaba horrorizada por lo que había dicho. Su amiga Hanamei la haría pedazos si llegara a enterarse de como trataba a su hija.

**Flashback fin **

**Kushina estaba frustrada de que habían pasado 12 años y el matrimonio de su hijo era exitoso a pesar de la actitud suave de su nuera y del trabajo de Hokage.**

Aquí todos le dirigieron las miradas a la pareja NaruHina, por el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Mientras los tortolos sonreían discretamente por el tiempo llevado juntos.

-Vaya, no esperaría que ellos tuvieran un matrimonio tan estable- admitía con envida Ino- no lo digo con mala voluntad, me alegra mucho, pero sinceramente no creía que Naruto sería un buen partido de hombre.

-Como si tú lo pudieras hacer mejor- le reviró su eterna rival rosada.

-Ella tiene el segundo matrimonio más estable de ustedes- sonrió descarado Shin- yo en tu lugar no decía nada.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron los que conocían a Ino. Vaya, esa si era una sorpresa

**—Olvidemos por el momento a esa secta pagana. Vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras actividades.**

**Días más tarde, Hinata tenía ya a bastantes chicas adolescentes y tejían bufandas para los chicos que les gustaban. Al parecer estaban decepcionadas de la filosofía extremista del otro club y las cálidas palabras de la Primera Dama de Konoha era música para sus oídos.**

**—Ayer me confesé a mi novio y aceptó, le di mi bufanda y ahora soy muy feliz—dijo una de las chicas.**

**—El chico que me gusta no me hacía caso y me fui con otro porque estaba decepcionada. Pero después él mismo fue mi casa y se me confesó. Ahora tenemos una semana juntos.**

**Hinata sonreía nerviosa ante este último comentario porque era un recordatorio de su vida aunque estaba feliz de que sus alumnas estaban haciéndolo bien. En ese momento, se veía a Boruto llegar y se encontraba algo irritado porque había estado cerca de una manifestación de civiles muy extraña.**

**—Hijo, ¿qué te pasó?—preguntó la peliazul algo preocupada.**

**—Iba tranquilo por la calle cuando un montón de mujeres locas me echaron brillantina y casi me golpean—se sacudía el pobre rubio molesto.**

Aquí todos estaban algo contrariado, en especial los hombres mientras Kushina intercambiaba miradas con Tsunade y Kurenai, la pelirroja rezando para que sus suposiciones no fueran las acertadas.

**—Mamá, ¿qué es Patriarcado?—señaló Himawari teniendo un paliacate verde y tenía una peluca roja curiosa, con unos lentes gruesos.**

**—¡¿Quién fue la que te dio eso?!—exclamó Boruto en shock.**

**—La abuela Kushina—.**

Aquí Kushina quería que la tierra la tragara al ver la mirada afilada de la pareja NaruHina.

-no soy yo ttebane! -intento justificarse.

-Y tampoco éramos Minato y Yo- le salió lo valiente a Jiraiya.

**—Quítate eso, vamos a tener una charla después—declaró la Hyuga acercando a sus alumnas.**

**En ese momento, se escuchaba el teléfono y era la oficina por lo que la ojiperla contestó con un mal presentimiento sobre ello.**

**—¿Naruto?—.**

**—Lo siento mucho, no voy a poder ir a la casa. Las manifestantes tomaron el lugar y esta totalmente rodeado—le avisó Naruto frustrado.**

**—Pero hoy es viernes de ya sabes que—.**

A excepción de los menores de edad, todos comprendieron de que iba el comentario de la peliazul.

-Se ve que toman muchos anticonceptivos- sonrió de medio lado Jiraiya- era para que fueran al menos 5 los hermanos de ese par.

-¡Cállate ero Senin¡- lo recriminó Naruto.

**—¡Oigan, no corten el cableado del teléfono!—fue lo último que se escuchó de la llamada antes de colgarse por la fuerza.**

**Hinata tenía un tic nervioso muy peligroso y eso sí no lo iba a perdonar. Nadie se metía con sus tiempos de caridad con su esposo y esta vez su suegra había llegado muy lejos. Sin embargo, sólo podía recurrir a la única persona que podía contra la terquedad de la madre de Naruto.**

Kushina levantó una ceja cuestionando quien tendría los cojones para enfrentarla, teniendo una corazonada nada buena para su salud mental.

-¿Existe esa persona?- se interesaron varios en saber quién podría hacerle frente a la temible Habanero Sangriento.

**En otro lugar, Karin Uzumaki caminaba perezosamente por Konoha y se alejaba de la manifestación.**

Aquí los Uzumaki intercambiaron miradas, una vez más resaltaban un hecho de que la tal Karin era parte de su dispersado clan.

-Es una mujer muy bella- admiró Kiba.

-Como todas las mujeres Uzumaki- la pelirroja dijo con orgullo.

**Lo que había que comentar sobre ella es que no tuvo una vida fácil y a sus 31 años se había resignado a estar sola, como siempre en su existencia. Aunque vivió un infierno en la Hierba para servir a Lord Orochimaru en su adolescencia, aún mantenía cierta esperanza de que Sasuke Uchiha le hiciera caso cuando este formó equipo con ella en su época de renegado de la aldea.**

Y una nueva constante, la deserción del Uchiha, haciendo que el pelinegro de pelo como culo de pato frunciera el ceño y mantuviera sus brazos cruzados.

Sakura por otra parte ya hervía de coraje sobre la mención de la prima lejana de su camarada de equipo.

**Sin embargo, este formó una familia con su ex compañera Genin Sakura Haruno y tuvieron una hija de la cual ella era su madrina.**

Si haber escuchado de que Sasuke desertaba de la Aldea era una constante, enterarse que finalmente la kunoichi pinky obtuvo lo que siempre anhelo, al último Uchiha, era quedarse corto, todos posaron sus miradas incrédulos en la pareja.

Sakura estaba estática mientras su Inner estaba bailando la Macarena explotando fuegos artificiales gritando "EL AMOR VERDADERO HA TRIUNFADO!".

Ya Sasuke estaba con la quijada desencajada, admitía que en los últimos tiempos tenía cierta atracción hacia la kunoichi rosa desde que dejó de ser tan fangirl, pero enterarse que la convirtió en la matriarca Uchiha lo dejo perplejo.

Kakashi sonreía por el buen destino de sus alumnos.

**La chiquilla era agradable pero a veces desearía que las cosas pudiera haber terminado de otra forma. Hace un tiempo se había involucrado con su compañero de equipo Suigetsu pero eran muy incompatibles en cuanto a personalidades, como agua y aceite. Tal vez ella buscaba paz y su gusto por chakras no había desaparecido. Recientemente, ella decidió ponerse más en contacto con sus orígenes de los cuales se topó con sus parientes de sangre más cercanos con vida, el mismo Hokage del cual era rival de su antiguo interés amoroso. Recordaba muy bien el chakra que este poseía, uno lleno de luz como ninguno que la hacía sentirse atraída como mosca a la miel.**

Aquí Hinata frunció levemente el ceño con una mueca sutil de desasosiego.

**Pero había escuchado que era casado y con una princesa de la aldea de la Hoja.**

Aquí la mencionada relajaba el ceño sutilmente.

**En uno de sus paseos para despejar su mente, había vislumbrado a lo lejos a una mujer de su edad esperando en una mesa con unos rollos de canela y un café, como si esperara a alguien en especial. Ese cabello azul y esos ojos perla eran muy descriptivos ya que Kushina siempre hablaba de la buena mujer que era su nuerita que le dio dos hermosos nietos.**

**Sin embargo, su chakra le había llenado muchísimo la atención ya que era extremadamente puro, tanto que si fuera un idiota de la Luna obsesionado con un decreto la secuestraba de seguro.**

Aquí Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento por la última frase.

**Sin saber porqué, está se sentó y la ojiperla le intrigó el color de cabello de la chica que era muy similar al de su suegra.**

**-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó amablemente la ex Hyuga.**

**-¿Es usted Hinata Hyuga?-.**

**-Hyuga es mi apellido de soltera, soy orgullosamente Uzumaki por parte de mi esposo-.**

Aquí Naruto y Kushina sonreían felices por las palabras de la ojiluna.

**-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, soy prima de Naruto-se presentó la pelirroja.**

**-Me había hablado de una pariente perdida hace no mucho pero no había tenido el placer de averiguar sobre ti. Mucho gusto-saludó amablemente la peliazul.**

**-"Se nota que es una chica de abolengo. Sin embargo, no notó ni una chispa de arrogancia en su voz, es como un ángel"-pensó muy impresionada la Uzumaki.**

**-Ya se tardó mucho-suspiró Hinata mirando su reloj.**

**-¿Quién?-.**

**-Mi primo Neji estaba metido en un problema de la manifestación. Es un amargado pero cuando lo necesito es el primero en acudir -contó divertida la primera dama**.

Aquí el mencionado frunció el ceño por el tono cariñoso de su prima, admitía que no era el más sociable, ¿pero amargado?

Hinata por su parte estaba feliz por la buena relación que poseía con su primo a quien consideraba como hermano mayor.

**-¿N-Neji Hyuga?-.**

**-¿Lo conoces?-.**

**-Es una larga historia. No quiero alarmarte pero hice mucha tonterías en mi juventud y por eso me asignaron a un vigilante. Tengo libertad condicional-confesó la pelirroja.**

Aquí el prodigio de la rama secundaria tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**-Ya veo, es como tu acosador-bromeó Hinata.**

Hinata no pudo aguantar la risa ante el grito de "HINATA-SAMA" de Neji.

**-¡NO ES UN ACOSADOR! Solo está vigilando que no haga algo turbio-aclaró Karin alarmada.**

**Hinata no era estúpida, quizás en su tiempo de adolescente era muy inocente aunque ahora podía ver algunas cosas que otros no. El estilo de Karin era sin duda el de una rebelde sin causa y su corte de cabello revolucionario era otra señal de esto. La princesa Hyuga conocía los más sucios gustos de su primo Neji y este era el tipo de mujeres que le gustaba a su antiguo guardián aunque lo negara rotundamente: Tsunderes.**

Todos posaron sus miradas incrédulos en el genio Hyuuga quien estaba consternado que su más retorcido y oscuro secreto fuera descubierto por su inocente prima.

-H-H-HINATA-SAMA!? -Ahora su chillido era como un venado a punto de ser arrollado.

**A lo lejos, el guardián Hyuga estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y es que las manifestantes lo superaron en número y casi lo matan de no ser porque logró escapar. Estaba hecho un desastre y a lo lejos pudo divisar a su prima con cierta persona que no esperaba ver.**

Las mujeres estaban perplejos al ver a una versión juvenil de Hiashi Hyuuga hasta que notaron quien se acercaba a la mesa donde Hinata y Karin sentaban era el adulto Neji.

Tenten estaba sonrojada por el aspecto recio y guapo de su compañero de equipo mientras Gai y Lee lloraban por el espléndido despliegue de llamas juveniles del genio Hyuuga.

**-"Mierda, ¿qué hace Karin con Lady Hinata? Mis planes se van a arruinar"-pensó muy nervioso el castaño.**

-Mph- contuvieron la risa la mayoría. Excepto un trío de niños, una loca pelirroja, otra pelipurpura y un rubio de marcas en las mejillas , pues todos rodaban en el suelo, muriendose de risa.

**Hinata se espantó al ver a su primo todo desarreglado y la pelirroja se quería reír por el aspecto del sujeto frente a ella.**

**—¿Neji, que fue lo que te pasó?—preguntó curiosa la peliazul.**

**—No quiero dar detalles—.**

**—¿Qué hay, Hyuga?—saludó cómo si nada Karin.**

**—Hmmm, ¿qué hace ella aquí?—preguntó con cierto enojo el castaño.**

**—De vacaciones, ha pasado mucho tiempo—.**

Todos observaban como una partida de tenis el intercambio de los primos del NaruHina mientras Neji afilaba su mirada.

**Hinata notó que Karin tomaba su bebida y lo sorbía de una forma que inconscientemente parecía seductor y alzó la ceja porque el imperturbable Neji estaba levemente nervioso.**

**—Te estaba buscando porque necesito ir al clan, pero no quisiera ir sola. ¿Sabes donde esta mi madre?—preguntó la mujer de ojos blancos.**

Hinata se atragantó con su saliva. Su madre estaba viva! Debía haber esperado eso considerando que su querida suegra pareciera que también estaba viva.

**—Esta que se la lleva el demonio, cerraron la tienda de rollos de canela—.**

**—Debe estar muy molesta, eso me va a facilitar las cosas—sonrió la mujer satisfecha.**

Kushina sudaba balas. Nunca era buen presagio que su amiga Hyuuga no tuviera sus roles de canela.

**Después de eso, Hinata fue al clan Hyuga con sus dos acompañantes aunque Neji era molestado en el camino por la pelirroja que estaba algo divertida por hacerlo enojar. En la casa de Hiashi, él los recibió y los condujo a donde estaba su esposa que veía las telenovelas de romance, en específico la de "Yo amo mis biceps".**

**—Oh, Hinata, Neji. Buenos días, ¿qué los trae por acá?—saludó la gentil mujer mayor.**

Naruto la miró y alzó la ceja porque era una mujer muy bien conservada y parecía de 40 años cuando en realidad rondaba por los sesenta.

-Un tip que he aprendido a lo largo de las eras, como se vea la suegra, a si se verá a esa edad la hija- dijo Shin bastante divertido.

-"Rayos con la genética Hyuuga! Con razón se mantenían tan herméticos!" -eran los pensamientos de los presentes al ver la hermosa mujer progenitora de la ojiluna.

**—Vine aquí por el protocolo Puré de tomate—declaró Hinata con seriedad.**

-Ah no.. ya vali madres ttebane – se lamentó la pelirroja. Conocía bien ese protocolo creado por sus amigas Mikoto y Hanamei.

**—Oh, eso. En verdad que Kushina armó un alboroto de nuevo. No me deja ver mis telenovelas y disfrutar mi retiro—suspiró la mujer mayor.**

**—Lady Hyuga, el Hokage solicita de sus servicios para esta misión clase SS—declaro Neji con un informe de Naruto.**

**—Ese estúpido Minato no sabe controlar a su mujer. Voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto—suspiró Hinamei.**

**En ese momento, la mujer sacó de su escondite un látigo que tenía grabado la frase: Niña mala.**

Aquí los presentes veían como Kushina se encaraba al reconocer dicho látigo.

-"apuesto que Hiashi y Fugaku hubieran dado sus fortunas si supieran de eso" -sonreía discretamente Kakashi, después de los golpes en las otras realidades, era bastante divertido ver a otros sufrir el karma.

**Todos estaba confusos ante esto y Hiashi traía la cámara de video porque ver humillada a la cabeza de tomate era algo que no era común de ver.**

**—Vamos con esas locas—sonrió la peliazul mayor.**

**Las manifestantes estaban causando destrozos y ningun ninja se acercaba porque mantenían un cerco para evitar que se esparcieran.**

**—¡Muera el Patriarcado!—se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Kushina.**

**—¡Sí, que muera!—se podía ver a Tenten con una máscara.**

La mencionada estaba conmocionada no creyendo que tan bajo había caído.

**En ese momento, se podía ver a Hinata en el techo y todas la miraron incrédulas porque sabían que la esposa del Hokage no debía hacer algo para no perjudicar a su esposo.**

**—Mujeres que exigen sus derechos, estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ser iguales a los hombres pero están yendo muy lejos. Esto ya es vandalismo y libertinaje, si no se van a casa vamos a tomar medidas drásticas—declaró Hinata con el Byakugan activado y parecía que detrás de ella estaba un shinigami aterrador.**

Kushina estaba impresionada por su nuera, aunque fuera la mayor parte gentil y sumisa, cuando debia imponía respeto y temor. Incluso terror. Sonrió satisfecha. Lástima que su contraparte no sabía apreciarla.

**—¡No vamos a retroceder, no eres una de nosotros!—podía oírse la voz de Temari al fondo.**

-problemática -había murmurado Shikamaru.

-Si que la sabes escoger- se burló Chouji de su amigo.

**—Esta bien, yo se los advertí—.**

**En ese momento, estaba en la calle una mujer mayor con un látigo y este comenzó a golpear a cada una de las presentes de forma que todas trataron de acercársele sin éxito.**

**—¡Kushina, sal cobarde!—gritó Hanamei furiosa.**

**La mujer usó el Byakugan y vio el chakra de la Uzumaki entre toda la gente, viendo como se estaba retirando lentamente de la multitud, por lo que tomó su chancla y la llenó de chakra.**

**—¡8 Trigramas: Chanclazo!—exclamó la mujer y la aventó justo en la dirección de la pelirroja.**

**El objeto le cayó justo en la nuca y dejó inconsciente a la líder, por lo que varias de ellas comenzaron a huir por lo ocurrido pero Hinata y Hanabi noqueaban a las que seguían cerca de allí y varios ninjas las llevaron presas.**

-tenia que usar la chancla ttebane – se lamentaba la pelirroja ante las miradas perplejas de los presentes.

-un arma de temer.. -confirmo Shin, para mayor consternación de todos.

Naruto trago saliva esperando jamás ser víctima de tal legendaria arma maternal.

**—Uf, eso debería calmar las cosas un poco—sudó Hanabi llevándose a Konohamaru en la espalda amarrado.**

El joven Sarutobi estaba conmocionado al reconocerse como rehén de la hermana menor de la novia de Naruto-niichan.

**—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?—preguntó Karin qué estaba escondida por sí alguna de ellas era herida.**

**—Al pobre lo capturaron—.**

**—Al menos ya terminó—suspiró Neji ya tranquilo.**

**—No, esto no ha terminado. Es el inicio de la guerra—declaró Hinata sabiamente.**

-conociendome.. -dijo Kushina suspirando con pesar - Hinata-chan tiene la razón ttebane..

**A Kushina la liberaron al poco tiempo pero no aprendió la lección con respecto a eso y siguió con sus planes poco convencionales.**

**En cambio, Hinata había ganado más fans porque la grabación de Hiashi con una mujer empoderada y masacrando manifestantes a puño limpio alzó su imagen como buena mujer del Hotkage.**

**—¿La tía Karin se va a quedar con nosotros?—preguntó Boruto con cierta curiosidad.**

**—No tiene a dónde ir y tu padre ya aceptó eso. Espero que se conozcan mejor—declaró la madre.**

**—¡Hurra!—celebró Himawari que no estaría tan sola.**

**En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y Hinata abrió para ver que era Neji que venía a visitar a sus sobrinos.**

**—¡Tío Neji!—saludó la peliazul menor.**

**—Hola, tengo un panda nuevo para ti—.**

**La niña estaba contenta con su peluche y Hinata sonreía algo divertida ante eso.**

Los primos Hyuuga intercambiaron miradas con alegría al notar la tan buena relación que llevaban .

**Una charla amena se tenía y Karin estaba jugando con la chiquilla.**

**—Parece que la recibieron siempre—mencionó el Hyuga curioso.**

**—Es familia de Naruto, ya sabes como es cuando se trata de los Uzumaki perdidos. Adora al tío Nagato por ejemplo—.**

-Nagato? -cuestiono Jiraiya ampliando sus ojos, para luego intercambiar una mirada con Kushina quien asintió levemente ante esa mención de un probable Uzumaki.

**—Lo sé—.**

**Más de rato, la peliazul revisaba unas cosas para el club y oía un ruido de la ducha, por lo que daba a entender que alguien estaba bañándose pero notó que alguien daba una risa algo pervertida y usó el Byakugan para ver que Neji estaba espiando a Karin que estaba bajo la regadera.**

Ninguno se creía que el siempre correcto Neji fuera un pervertido.

-UN DIGNO ESTUDIAN.. -y las palabras que iban a ser dichas por el super pervertido se perdieron por el gran golpe propinado por la Godaime.

\- lo que me faltaba.. que corrompas a más de mis shinobi.. -murmuraba contrariada la Senju.

**Ella fue corriendo a reprender al castaño y él estaba molesto.**

**—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—se veía el instinto furioso de la mujer.**

**—Puedo explicarlo—sonreía nervioso el ojiperla.**

**—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan pervertido como Jiraiya?—pidió saber la Hyuga con molestia.**

Un nuevo golpe al Gamasennin propiciado por la rubia de gran pechonalidad.

**En ese momento, Karin salió de la ducha y miró con cierta sonrisa juguetona al castaño que puso pálido al sujeto.**

**—Oye, ¿no aprendes la lección, verdad? No es la primera vez que haces eso, pero cabe decir que es algo excitante—dijo la Uzumaki secándose el pelo con otra toalla.**

Todos estaban perplejos, en especial Neji quien no creía en donde se había metido.

**—¡¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos?!—exclamó Hinata en shock.**

**—¿Acaso no le has dicho a tu prima que somos amigos con beneficios?—le dijo la pelirroja con algo de indiferencia.**

**—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó la peliazul extremadamente sonrojada.**

-QUEEEE?! -pero la que se pudo escuchar fue la voz herida de Tenten.

**—Apenas supiste que me iba a quedar y casualmente me visitaste. No se si das miedo con el acoso pero recordando que tu prima es igual veo que es de familia—mencionó la mujer mordiendo sus lentes algo divertida.**

Hinata estaba fuertemente sonrojada al haber sido expuesta como stalker haciendo que Naruto sonriera tímido ante el rostro de grana de su novia peliazul.

**—No tengo palabras para refutar esa lógica—admitió la mujer recordando sus días de Genin y Chunin.**

**—Lo siento porque tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma. No planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo en Konoha, tengo cosas que hacer con Orochimaru. Solo venía a ver a este perro fiel y divertirme un poco en un hotel, aunque esto no está mal—suspiró la chica.**

**—¿No que amabas a Sasuke?—.**

Aquí los dos representantes de sus clanes con doujutsu intercambiaron una rápida mirada pero que fue captada por Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato y Kakashi.

**—Lo amaba pero eso no se compara a lo que es capaz Neji. Casi siempre quedó afónica, es una bestia en la cama—admitió sonrojada la pelirroja.**

Ahora sus camaradas de generación veían con otros ojos al siempre imperturbable genio Hyuuga. Mientras éste aún tenía su mandíbula hasta el suelo al escuchar como se ventilaba su vida íntima sin ningún pudor.

-rayos.. al ritmo que vamos atraparan a todos los guapos! – se quejó Ino ganándose una mirada envenenada de la joven castaña con chongos.

-Esas si son llamas de la juventud- lloraba el par de cejudos.

-Vaya, ahora sabemos que el Genio Hyuga sin lugar a dudas es mejor en un tipo de lucha que el mocoso Uchiha- dijo de forma pícara Anko.

-Yo soy mejor que Neji en cualquier estilo de combate- gritó con sorna Sasuke.

-Aparentemente, en lucha de alcoba no- dijo burlona Anko.

Sasuke se sonrojó y se aplastó en su lugar, sabiendo que lo habían humillado y de fea forma por su mal temperamento.

**—Por eso no le haces caso a Tenten, ya tenías algo con ella—suspiró con cierta vergüenza por esta clase de temas.**

**—¿Sientes vergüenza por el sexo? Creo que eres la única que he visto con dos hijos, con razón siempre estas sonriendo—.**

**—Ella tiene razón—asintió Neji.**

Tanto Hinata como Neji no creían que tuvieran tanta familiaridad para discutir temas tan perturbadores para sus estándares puritanos. Pero en el fondo estaban felices por tanta complicidad fraternal.

**—Tú cállate que aún tienes mucho que explicar y Karin tiene que cambiarse. No quiero que Himawari escuche estos temas hasta que sea mayor y no le des ideas a Boruto porque es demasiado curioso—les indico la esposa de Naruto.**

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la esposa del Séptimo Hokage.

**Después de algunos días, Hinata estaba en una de las reuniones de su grupo de discípulas cuando alguien sacó a flote sobre algo en particular.**

**—¿Señora Uzumaki, esta bien que se use el idioma inclusivo?—alzó la mano una de las chicas.**

Todos se miraron perplejos a lo que Shin sólo indicó que siguieran con la nueva escena.

**—¿Eh, que es eso?—preguntó la peliazul.**

**En ese momento, llegó Himawari con su peluche Shukaaku y vio a su madre con sus alumnas por lo que decidió saludarlas de una forma particular.**

-" como que Shukaku?!" -dijo Kurama al notar el peluche que llevaba la niña.

Naruto noto un tono de celos en los pensamientos de su inquilino y el rubio se cuestionó porque la niña llevaba el bijuu de su amigo Gaara.

**—Hola, mamé. ¿Cómo te va con tes alumnes?—.**

-Ya le llegó lo "Naruto- sonrió Sasuke al oír a la niña hablar así.

-Eso es lenguaje inclusivo- dió al fin Shin la respuesta.

-¿Le dicen lenguaje inclusivo a hablar como tarado?- pregúntaron incrédulos Jiraiya y Kurenai.

-Basicamente, si.

**—¡¿Por qué estas hablando así?!—dijo alarmada la peliazul.**

**—Fui con le abuele Kushina y me le enseñó—explicó la pobre niña a un paso de ser corrompida.**

**—Sí vuelves a hablar así, voy a quemar tu peluche. No uses ese lenguaje, ¿entendido?—le advirtió la peliazul a su hija.**

-"QUEMALO!" -dijo el Kyuubi con un arranque inusual de celos haciendo que Naruto soltara una risita.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada a lo que Naruto sólo negó divertido.

-te cuento después ttebayo -le susurro quedito el rubio a lo que la peliazul asintió tontamente por el grado de complicidad que estaba teniendo con el amor de su vida y futuro padre de sus hijos.

**—Sí, mami—asintió con miedo la niña.**

**—Y nadie que sea mi estudiante usará ese lenguaje. En primera no entiendo nada de lo que hablan y en segunda, hay formas más refinadas de hablar. Nuestro lenguaje es muy rico en palabras como para gastar mi tiempo cambiando reglas de forma forzada—les declaró la Uzumaki seria.**

-Recuendame crear una ley prohibiendo esa tarugada- pidió Tsunade a su asintente.

-De acuerdo- afirmó en sintonía la azabache. Lenguaje inclusivo…… como no.

**Hinata estaba algo cansada de este asunto del falso feminismo y más parecía hembrismo, por lo que decidió darle una lección a esas mujeres que estaban dejando mal a todo su género.**

Todos estaban de acuerdo ante los pensamientos de la ojiperla.

**En la televisión había otra manifestación que era encabezado por más mujeres y su vestuario daba bastante pena ajena y hasta notó que casi todas sus compañeras de generación estaban allí.**

**—Pobre Sarada, creo que allí vi a Sakura—mencionó Karin que veía en un punto a la Haruno.**

-Sarada es mi hija!? -dijeron conmocionados Sasuke y Sakura.

Ambos se miraron y luego distinguieron a la Sakura adulta.

-Por Amaterasu! SAKURA COMO SE TE OCURRE PARTICIPAR EN ESTO Y AUN MAS LLEVANDO LA INSIGNIA DE MI CLAN! -explotó Sasuke al notar como la kunoichi rosa sólo llevaba un jeans y una pañoleta en su cuello con el símbolo Uchiha sin ninguna prenda en su torso.

Sakura no sabía cómo defenderse, tenía vergüenza ajena ante las acciones de su doppelganger adulta.

\- Para alguien que supuestamente está luchando contra el patriarcado.. -decía Anko -llevar el emblema del clan de tu esposo es algo hipócrita..

-claro como ahora es una Uchiha, no puede evitar querer restregarlo.. -decía Ino sólo escuchada por Tenten, quien no perdía de vista a su rival por el afecto del genio Hyuuga.

-si si si lo que digas -decía sin atender a las pullas de la Yamanaka, estando en la novena nube la pelirrosa.

**—He estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte por muchas de ellas desde no hace mucho, como si pudieran hacerme algo—suspiró la peliazul.**

**—Por cierto, ¿no están de nuevo en la oficina de tu esposo?—dijo la mujer viendo curiosa que estaban tomando la Torre Hokage.**

**—Creo que sí, y creo que tienen menos ropa que antes. Están tatuadas creo—mencionó la Hyuga algo asqueada.**

**—¿Vas a hacer algo?—.**

**—Voy a hablar mañana, tengo una platica sobre ese tema con mis alumnas—.**

**Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba en la cima de la Torre Hokage que había llegado con sus habilidades ninja y tenía un uniforme especial de las fuerzas shinobis que ahora raramente usaba.**

-Wow.. si que te ha sentado bien la maternidad, Hinata -había dicho Kurenai, algo que todos debían admitir, la versión mayor de la ojiperla mantenía su figura como si fuera una veinteañera.

**—¡Sáquenle, es une enemigue!—se escuchaba a una de las presentes.**

**—Mujeres que integran esta manifestación, ¿qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué de la nada están exigiendo derechos que ya tenemos? Mi esposo trabaja duro día y noche para la paz y él ha hecho leyes que tratan como igual a los dos géneros. ¡No tienen justificación este movimiento lleno de violencia desmedida!—les dejó en claro la primera dama.**

**—¡¿Cuál es tu idea de feminismo?! ¡Estás de parte del Patriarcado!—se le escuchó decir a una mujer en el público y Hinata juró que era Temari.**

-en serio que mujer problemática -había dicho Shikamaru con un mal presentimiento al volver a escuchar una mencion de la princesa de Suna.

**—No estoy de parte del machismo. Incluso yo sufrí discriminación de niña no solo de mi padre, sino de parte de mi familia. Yo viví en carne propia mucho dolor por otras formas de odio, pero eso no fue justificación para odiar a todo el mundo. Yo estoy casada, tengo un esposo que me ama y yo lo amo tanto, cuando yo estoy mal él me hace ver mis errores y también en mi caso se lo hago ver. Dirijo mi hogar con dos hermosos niños porque esa fue mi decisión, yo soy la mano derecha del Hokage porque soy quien hace que valga la pena todo ese esfuerzo. No lo regaño si no es necesario o lo pisoteo porque estoy enojada, como ciertas amigas que tengo. Reconozco que no soy perfecta pero doy lo mejor para cambiar para bien y se que Naruto también lo hace. No necesito demostrar mi postura porque la aplicó en mi vida diaria, soy una mujer independiente, con estabilidad económica buena y una familia que yo he criado con amor y cariño, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir—fue el discurso de la mujer.**

Todos aplaudieron las palabras de la mujer, muchos conversando con lo dicho por ella.

**En ese momento, todas lanzaron cosas pero era claro que esto era una declaración de guerra por parte de la Hyuga a su suegra que estaba visiblemente irritada.**

**—Creo que no pude parar eso—se disculpó Hinata con Naruto que estaba asombrado por lo que dijo antes.**

**—Me volví a enamorar de la misma mujer con la que me casé, y ahora estoy cachondo—le susurró el Uzumaki algo pervertido.**

**—Eso si le gusta a mamá—dijo sonrojada la peliazul.**

Decir que ambos estaban sonrojados era poco.

-con razón tuvieron dos hijos -dijo con malicia Anko logrando que ambos no pudieran bajar el tono grana de sus rostros.

-Antes no tuvieron más- volvió a burlarse Kiba.

-Palabras dichas por un solteron en esa y otras realidades- se burló ahora Shin.

-¡NOOOOOOOO¡

**—¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?—preguntó curioso Naruto.**

**—Siempre podemos contar con Kurama—.**

El Kyuubi se interesó ante la propuesta de la Hyuuga.

"Definitivamente, me agrada la cachorra"

**En ese momento, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas salió a flote y las manifestantes salieron corriendo con cosas como zorro machista y esas cosas.**

**—¡Ni siquiera soy humano, soy Bijunista! ¡Exijo mis derechos como criatura legendaria, jajajaja!—se carcajeó en burla el kitsune**.

El bijuu estaba atónito con su propio comportamiento, misma situación con los shinobi.

-es ese el legendario Yoko no Kitsune..? – se cuestionó Iruka al conocer un lado del monstruoso Biju que sinceramente, nunca creyo ver.

-viviendo dentro de Naruto habrá tenido que agarrar algunas mañas – se encogió de hombros Jiraiya.

-de verdad lo crees..? -cuestiono Tsunade.

Jiraiya no contesto sólo se limitó a escuchar.

**—Gracias amigo—dijo Naruto en el techo.**

**—Me debes una muy grande, idiota—dijo el Zorro antes de irse dentro del Uzumaki.**

-Y ese es el Kyuubi que todos conocemos.. dijo Kushina sonriendo.

**En otro lado, se veía que Neji seguía en su modo acoso con Karin y la veía que estaba leyendo un libro pero está se dio cuenta como siempre y le hizo una seña con el dedo de que pasara a donde estaba ella.**

**—¿Cómo es que sabes donde estoy siempre?—preguntó con seriedad el Hyuga.**

**—Ojo de Karura, algo de nacimiento. ¿No aprendes, verdad?—le alzó la ceja divertida.**

**—Hinata es la experta en espiar, yo apesto en eso—admitió el sujeto.**

La mencionada sólo se encogió de hombros, ya no tenía porque ocultarlo, por lo que podían saber era siempre una constante.

**—Te estaba esperando, te extrañé todos estos meses sin ti—confesó la mujer y lo abrazó de forma lenta.**

**¿Cómo fue que se conocieron estos dos?**

-muy buena pregunta -dijo quedamente Tenten.

**Un año después de la guerra, Karin había sido encontrada prófuga de la justicia y no pudo evitar ser capturada por lo que fue llevada a juicio pero Kushina al ver su origen Uzumaki decidió ponerla a prueba ya que vio que fue víctima de las circunstancias de la vida. Aleatoriamente se seleccionó a Neji Hyuga como vigilante porque era el mejor para el trabajo y su mentalidad fría, por lo que Karin tenía que poner esfuerzo para engañarlo emocionalmente aunque se involucró tanto que terminó siendo su amigo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron siendo una especie de amantes.**

**—Sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí, Himawari está en la casa—le dijo el castaño viendo que la chica estaba poniéndose juguetona.**

**—Awwww, lo malo es que estoy de niñera. Por cierto, ¿por qué hueles a piña?—mencionó la chica curiosa.**

**—Eso lo sabrás mañana—.**

Mientras los jóvenes no lograron conectar la referencia, los mayores sólo rieron quedamente, incluso Jiraiya le dio un pulgar arriba al genio Hyuuga quien no entendía las sonrisas cómplices de los shinobi masculino.

"Debo conseguirme un Hyuga" pensó Anko babeando ante la idea.

"Ahora que recuerdo, Ko me había invitado a tomar un café" pensó con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz Shizune.

**Al día siguiente, estaba el legendario Sanin que ahora era un viejo rabo verde de 70 años en el retiro y aún seguía en el negocio de la literatura erótica pero las manifestantes estaban creando un alboroto con una firma de autógrafos.**

-Veo que el imperio aún está de pie jeje -sonreía muy feliz el Gamasennin mientras Tsunade negaba divertida ante lo dicho por su camarada.

**—¡Icha Icha es sexista, Icha Icha es Patriarcado!—se dejaban oír gritos furiosos de muchas en el lugar.**

**—¡¿Quién las invitó a ustedes?! ¡Esto es arte literario!—reclamó Jiraiya al público.**

**—¡Es basura literaria!—se escuchó una voz conocida entre las manifestantes.**

**—¡¿Tsunade, por que estas con estas locas?!—exclamó el anciano.**

-Tsunade-hime! -exclamó herido el albino mientras la Senju se encogió de hombros.

**—¡Icha Icha debe desaparecer de una vez por todas!—.Justo en ese momento, una espada de madera arremetió en contra de algunas de ellas y se veía a una anciana que había llegado para salvarle el pellejo al pobre Sanin.**

**—¡Silencio, esto es una firma de autógrafos! ¡Sí no se calman, va a probar mi espada de madera!—advirtió ella muy molesta.**

**—Mi amor, gracias a dios que viniste—.**

Si lo de Neji con Karin había dejado impactados a los presentes, está nueva revelación los dejo atontados, en especial a Tsunade.

**—¡¿Mi amor?!—exclamó Tsunade al fondo.**

**—Ah, ¿no lo sabias? Tengo esposa y una hija—sonrió nervioso el sujeto.**

-QUEEEEEEEE?! -fue el grito de todos, incluso del MinaKushi.

-¡Que clase de degenerada se casaría con este¡- grito en shock la Senju.

-Si, ¡Quien es la musa que está aguardando en nuestro mundo a conocerme¡- exigió el Sanin con lágrimas en los ojos al Observador.

"Cada quien sus prioridades" pensaron los conocidos de ambos.

**—Así que eres la famosa Tsunade, espere años para conocerte—sonrió la anciana con cierta malicia.**

**—¡¿Y tú quien eres?!—exclamó la rubia que aun usaba su jutsu de rejuvenecimiento.**

**—Mi nombre Tsuroko y soy la ex líder del País de Naseshiko donde únicamente hay mujeres—.**

Jiraiya quedó perplejo.

-Tsuroko? – el Sannin estaba seguro que su fugaz relación con esa mujer no había pasado de esa noche, pero ahora estaba con una gran duda.

-** la conoces? -exigió Tsunade al albino, obteniendo una sencilla respuesta.**

**-Si..**

-¿Ya la conocías?- Preguntó la ojimiel.

-Si, ya estuve una vez en ese País- admitió el Sanin

-Y ahí hizo algo que lo va a perseguir y por partida doble- sonrió Shin mientras le echaba la soga al cuello- al rato les digo

"Estoy muerto" pensó Jiraiya viendo con el rabillo del ojo a Kushina y a Hinata.

**—¡¿Nos puede llevar a ese lugar?!—se escuchó a una mujer al fondo entusiasmada.**

**—Claro que no, las mujeres somos fuertes porque entrenamos día a día como una tribu. Pero ni siquiera nosotras escapamos de sentir algo por alguien, sea hombre o mujer. Si me preguntan, Jiraiya es un gran amante y buen esposo aunque es bastante rabo verde—mencionó con cierto enojo en esa última parte la anciana.**

**En ese momento, llegó una sensual mujer de buen cuerpo, ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo que era muy conocida en la comunidad feminista y todas las manifestantes empezaron a gritar de emoción.**

-Mamacita- babearon Kiba, Lee y Udon.

-! Respeto¡- los regaño el peliblanco.

Todos tenían cara de ¿Que le pasa? En especial los regañados.

-¿Con que derecho dice eso?- preguntó Kiba.

-¡DEJEN VER¡- cortó Kushina el altercado.

**—¡Es la maestra Shizuka!—gritaron muchas en el lugar.**

**—Veo que tengo muchas fans acá—saludó nerviosa la mujer.**

**—¡Dile a ese pervertido que tus libros son mejores que los suyos!—se oía gritar a Tsunade.**

**—¿Eh? Oh, hola papá—saludó amigablemente Shizuka.**

Jiraiya estaba en shock, su hija era una bella mujer, sensual y el cerezo del pastel, UNA ESCRITORA!

-una digna heredera! -pudo al fin articular palabra el albino, mientras los demás aún estaban teniendo dificultades para conciliar la idea que el legendario Sannin era el padre de esa mujer de gran belleza.

-Vaya, tiene instintos paternales, eso lo explica- le comento Kakashi a su sensei.

-Si y siendo sinceros, jamás creí verlo casado - admitió el Yondaime.

**—¡¿Papá?!—gritaron todas en shock.**

**—Shizuka, mi niña. Hace mucho que no te veía—saludó el viejo alegremente.**

**En ese momento, los pervertidos de la aldea empujaron a todas las manifestantes y estaban también sorprendidos porque la "supuesta" rival del Sanin era en realidad su hija.**

**—A todos nuestros fans, he venido a anunciar que mis obras literarias están en el canon del Icha Icha Universo y próximamente tenemos una segunda parte de La historia de un ninja sorprendentemente audaz con un Naruto conociendo al amor de su vida—mencionó la pelinegra anunciando la próxima obra que causaría furor.**

A Jiraiya se le iluminó su mirada al considerar una secuela de su primer obra, a lo que Minato asintió frenéticamente.

Esa interacción inflamo la curiosidad de los gennin en querer conocer esa desconocida obra literaria. Uno porque el Yondaime Hokage parecía ansioso por una secuela y segundo porque la joven Yuna había dicho que era su favorito y no tenía contenido erótico como la serie Icha Icha.

**Varias de las manifestantes estaban más que decaidas porque resultó que no sabian que todo este tiempo su héroina feminista era la hija de uno de sus enemigos y abandonaron el lugar para la consternación de Kushina.**

**—¡Vuelvan aquí, aún hay una oportunidad!—trató de calmar la pelirroja sin éxito.**

**Después de que Kakashi obtuvo su autógrafo y compró la colección de Shizuka porque se menciona que habían pistas sobre algunas entregas a futuro de la serie de Jiraiya, se vio a un niño de cabello azulado y ojos negros con una mirada perezosa.**

**—Papá, ya me quiero ir a dormir—.**

Kakashi estaba conmocionado!

-un hijo..? -susurro quedamente sin creerse.

-felicidades Kakashi.. ya era hora -dijo Minato logrando que el peligris le afilara malignamente su mirada.

-Te recuerdo sensei que tu esposa es la que está provocando todo este caos -susurro solamente para que fuese oido por el Yondaime quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

**—Oh, cariño. Ya compraste lo que querías, ya tengo ganas de ir a descansar—se veía a una mujer de unos 50 años aun muy hermosa.**

-wow sensei es muy hermosa -opino humildemente la kunoichi rosa.

**—Lo siento, me emocioné de que el universo de mi serie se haya extendido—sonrió algo nervioso el sujeto.**

**—No sé porqué aún tolero tus tonterías. Mejor vámonos a casa, tienes que enseñarle a tu hijo algo de Ninjutsu que va a ingresar pronto a la Academia—.**

**—No te pongas así, Kahyo. Claro que le voy a enseñar—.**

**—Eres un pésimo sensei, el Hokage me lo dijo una vez—mencionó la mujer con cierta sonrisa burlona.**

**—¿Hasta cuando me van a dejar de recriminar eso?—murmuró con depresión el ex Kage.**

-KAGE? -cuestionaron todos y es que Hasta ahora no habían puesto atención al Monte Hokage donde efectivamente estaba la cabeza del Hatake.

\- como carajos acepte ese trabajo! – se cuestionó el copynin con consternación.

\- yo lo que me pregunto que vio esa tal Kahyo en ti para aguantarte -le hizo pulla Anko al exAnbu.

**Unos días después, Hinata había oído que el grupo de Kushina había sufrido un golpe contundente con la autora número uno de ventas en este año y es que estar asociada familiarmente a Jiraiya fue un tremendo gancho en el hígado en quienes se escudaron en su imagen sin pedirle su opinión.**

**En un momento de su clase, alguien tocó el timbre de su casa y Himawari fue a abrir, topandose con la maid Natsu que era la antigua niñera de su tía Hanabi.**

"Definitivamente es genética" pensaron varias con envidia al ver la belleza de la maid.

**—Buenos días, ¿qué la trae por acá?—saludó la niña animada.**

**—Busco a su madre, su hermana Hanabi tiene un problema y creo que solo ella puede ayudarla—suspiró la peliverde.**

**—Adivino, problemas de amor—dedujo la peliazul preparando sus cosas para ir a visitar a su hermana.**

**La Hyuga fue a ver a la castaña que estaba llorando a mares en su habitación y moqueaba en una suma depresión porque el chico que le gusta no le hacía caso.**

**—¿Primera vez?—empezó a acariciar la mujer a su hermana.**

**—No te burles de mi—.**

**—Sé perfectamente lo que se siente. Tu apenas llevas 3 días, yo estuve allí 13 años—le dejó en claro la peliazul.**

Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos, mientras Hinata sólo mantenía su mirada en la estampa de su hermana sufriendo como una mujer real, lo que le alegraba era que la complicidad de la infancia aún se mantenía con los años.

El rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho por todos esos años que mantuvo a la ojiluna a la deriva sin corresponder sus sentimientos. Por suerte su Hinata no tendrá que sufrir más.

-Konohamaru- le dijo de forma fraternal Iruka- está bien que Naruto sea tu modelo a seguir….. pero no tienes que imitarlo hasta en eso.

El joven Sarutobi tuvo la descendencia de lucir apenado…. Aunque internamente se daba topes por el dilema que Se le había armado

**—¡Pero te ganaste a ese papi que tienes como marido! ¡Déjame unirme a tu harén!—dijo la castaña en un tono de desesperación.**

**—¡Claro que no!—exclamó la peliazul y le dio una bofetada.**

Hinata asintió concordando consigo misma, lo que le costó seguro para que sus sentimientos alcanzarán al denso Uzumaki, no estaba nada dispuesta a compartirlo. No señor. Antes muerta que compartir a su amado con otras lagartonas sinvergüenzas.

**—Ay, eso dolió—se escuchó con queja a la ojiperla más joven.**

**—No uses a mi esposo para curar tu dolor. Vas a ir por Konohamaru, ¿qué te impide hacerlo?—.**

**—Es que Boruto me contó que a Konohamaru le gusta una chica que ya no lo recuerda. No soy rival para esa tipa y también Moegi va tras él. No tengo oportunidad, ¿qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?—dijo la chica muy frustrada por su poca confianza en el tema.**

Moegi frunció el ceño mientras veia como Konohamaru se impactaba al enterarse que se había interesado por alguien que ya no lo recuerda.

**—¿Pero de que estas hablando?—dijo Hinata enojada por oír a su hermana en ese tono de voz y ella la miró confusa—¡Tú eres Hanabi Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga!—empezó a decir en un tono de regaño y le dio con un periódico que sacó de quien sabe donde.**

**—¡Deja de golpearme!—.**

**—Eres una novata en asuntos de amor. Ya sé que te dejó en la friendzone y es hora de demostrar que las Hyuga son las mejores en un romance. ¡Vas a hacer que Konohamaru se enamore de ti y hacer que se olvide de sus pretendientes, harás que grite tu nombre en la cama y jamás se harte de ti! Ahora levanta tu enorme trasero, date un baño que apestas y mañana mismo yo misma voy a hacer que consigas novio—le dejo en claro la ex Hyuga con una mirada aterradora que hizo que su hermana menor asintiera.**

-"si que la cachorra da miedo cuando se propone algo"-había dicho Kurama a su Jinchuriki.

Naruto sólo asintió. Ya Kushina estaba orgullosa de la ojiluna, digna hija de su mejor amiga Hanamei.

**A la mañana siguiente, Hinata obligó a Hanabi a vestir de forma más casual para que sus atributos heredados de su madre saliera a flote y la castaña estaba sumamente avergonzada.**

**—¡No quiero hacer esto con lo que traigo puesto!—reclamó la castaña muy roja.**

**Una blusa de color naranja con un escudo del clan Hyuga que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y unos pantalones rojos que estaban pegado a su cuerpo se dejaba ver y todos los hombres la miraban bastante atraídos a ella.**

Decir que los hombres estaban babeando era poco, y las mujeres tenían dolor de codo un eufemismo.

-"maldita genética Hyuuga!" -era el pensamiento colectivo.

Ya Hinata estaba catatonica por las acciones de su yo mayor.

-Felicidades mocoso- le alzó los pulgares en aprobación el peliblanco- te vas a comer todo eso cuando seas mayor.

¡Kaboom¡

-¡IMBÉCIL¡- Rugieron Hinata y Tsunade por el comentario guarro.

**—No soy la mejor para decir que siempre estas muy tapada pero es una emergencia. Saluda normalmente a Konohamaru y dile cosas que no sean del trabajo o vas a matar la tensión sexual—le dijo con seriedad la peliazul.**

**Por su parte, el Equipo 7 había acabado su misión y ahora se dirigían a la Torre Hokage aprovechando que no habían manifestaciones. Casualmente Konohamaru pudo vislumbrar a Hanabi Hyuga que estaba por la zona y tenía un vestuario demasiado diferente al usual que lo dejó con la boca abierta ya que tenía un cuerpazo divino de los ángeles.**

**—¿Konohamaru sensei, que le pasa?—preguntó Mitsuki sin entender que pasaba.**

**—¡Buenos días, chicos! Buenos días, Konohamaru sen-pai—saludó la mujer con la última frase con un tono demasiado sugerente que casi hizo que Fifi despertara.**

**—"Tranquilo, Konohamaru. Piensa en tu camino ninja"—pensó con nerviosismo el castaño.**

Mismos pensamientos compartidos por los hombres de la habitación excepto por los rubios padre e hijo que estaban muy estoicos ante la mirada de águila de la pelirroja y peliazul.

**En un sitio alejado, Moegi había esperado abordar a Konohamaru y vio que Hanabi estaba allí con un vestuario que hacía verse superior a la otra kunoichi y tenía dos buenas razones para perder en su contra. Iba a sabotear las intenciones de la ojiperla pero fue noqueada por Hinata que estaba oculta.**

Hinata sólo se encogió ante la imagen de su yo mayor. Las demás mujeres observaban atónitas como la siempre dulce y gentil peliazul atacaba a traición a Moegi quien no salía del shock.

**—Niña, no puedes ganarle a la reina del acoso—sonrió la peliazul viendo alejada el progreso de su hermana**.

Aquí la ojiluna quiso que la tierra la tragase por la vergüenza.

Naruto sólo quedó viendo algo confundido por las palabras de su futura esposa. Kushina en el fondo estaba feliz por la clase de nuera que tendría.

**La chica platicaba con el Jonin y claramente el joven no podía evitar ver ciertas partes de la anatomía de la Hyuga que rivalizaba con su hermana mayor y ella alzó la ceja. **

**—Los ojos acá arriba, senpai—le señaló la ojiperla en burla. Konohamaru trago duro esperando un golpe por el atrevimiento, aunque jamás llegó. **

**—¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamó nervioso el Sarutobi. **

Todos esperaban el golpe pero sólo Hinata supo que era parte del ardid. **—Creo que tengo que dejarlos, saluden de mi parte a mi cuñado. Por cierto, cualquier cosa estoy para ti. Somos compañeros ninjas y no tienes que dejar las cosas para hacerlas solo, quisiera ser más cercana—le guiñó el ojo la mujer y se marchó del sitio. **

**—Konohamaru, deja de mirar con ojos de deseo a mi tía—murmuró Boruto molesto.**

El mencionado no pudo evitar comparar a esa despampanante mujer con la chiquilla hermana menor de Hinata, lo que hacia cuestionarse seriamente en acercarse a la niña. Ajeno a esos pensamientos, Moegi estaba hirviendo de celos y no sabia como o con quien desahogarse.

-rayos! –chillo quedamente la pelinaranja.

**—¡No fue mi culpa!—dijo el sujeto más nervioso. **

**—Pervertidos—dijo Sarada molesta. —No vayas a ser igual que tu madre—mencionó el rubio. **

**—¡No me metas en ese grupo, no soy de esa clase de locas!—reclamó la pelinegra**.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado en notar que su supuesta hija era mas sensata que la madre, incluso le recordó vagamente a su madre Mikoto. Y eso era bueno para su libro. A todo eso se preguntaba donde estaba que no ponía orden en su familia.

**—Sí tienes algún problema, mi madre está disponible—mencionó el Uzumaki sonriente. —Creo que si voy a tomarte la palabra, ella se volvió demente y nadie la puede controlar ahora—suspiró la pelinegra.**

Sakura estaba dolida por las palabras de su hija y aún más al ver como Sasuke si apoyaba que su pequeña fuera a buscar a la esposa de Naruto, pero viendo el caos de esa realidad, incluso ella misma quería los consejos que podría dar la joven matriarca Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

**Por su parte, Tenten había terminado sus actividades con el grupo de manifestantes y se dirigía a su casa cuando vio a lo lejos a Neji. **

**La razón por la que se había unido a Kushina fue únicamente para llamar la atención del Hyuga puesto que no había conseguido algún avance con el pasar de los años y recurrió a esas medidas desesperadas. Justo en ese momento, miró algo que deseaba no deseaba y es que el chico que ella amaba estaba tomado del brazo con una pelirroja que estaba coqueteando con él y se escuchó el crujido de su corazón. **

Aquí la mencionada no estaba tan sincronizada con su versión adulta con esa línea de pensamientos, pero para su consternación se veía muy bonita! Que tenía esa cabeza de zanahoria que ella no tenía! Eran los pensamientos fatales de la castaña con chongos.

**—¡¿Neji, cómo fuiste capaz?!—gritó fuera de sí la castaña. En ese momento, el Hyuga miró y notó que su antigua compañera de equipo tenía instinto asesino dirigido a ambos y Karin alzó la ceja porque al parecer tenía una rival. —Debes ser alguna amiguita de mi Neji. Soy Karin Uzumaki, la novia de este galán—se presentó con cierta malicia la pelirroja detectando la aura iracunda de la otra chica. —¡¿Desde cuando tienes novia, creí que no estabas interesado en las mujeres?!—reclamó más molesta la usuaria de armas.**

Aquí el castaño Hyuuga estaba notando un patrón similar con su camarada y suspiro quedamente, admitia que le tenía algo shockeado su relación tan carnal con la prima de Naruto, pero la mujer tenía un atractivo único que le llamaba la atención, por otro lado Tenten siempre fue su compañera de equipo y tenía cariño por ella. Estaba muy confundido!

**—Desde hace 11 años, no me gusta estar ventilando mi vida privada—explicó el sujeto muy incómodo**.

Tanto Neji como Tenten estaban perplejos por la declaración del doppelganger del Hyuuga, mientras sus camaradas de promoción tenían dispares reacciones, como las quijadas al suelo de Lee y Gai, como los pulgares de aprobación de Asuma, Kakashi y Jiraiya. Las miradas consternadas de Ino, Shizune y Tsunade y las divertidas de Chouji, Kiba y Naruto. Shino solo se mantenía al margen preguntándose cuando haría una aparición mientras Shikamaru no dejaba de mencionar la palabra problemático. Hinata, Kushina y Minato solo veian entretenidos las reacciones de todos.

**—¡Desperdicié todos estos años por tu culpa y voy a hacer que pagues por eso!—. En ese momento, la chica sacó un hacha enorme y comenzó a ir por Karin justo para eliminar la competencia pero Neji la salvó y se la llevó cargando por todos lados. **

**—¡Vuelve aquí, Hyuga! ¡¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?!—exclamó con cierto toque de locura y frustración. **

La mueca de Neji no era nada comparada con la quijada abierta de Tenten.

-QUIERO UNA DE ESAS! –exclamó la amante de armas haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor en la nuca. -quizas la consigas.. quizás no.. no lo puedo asegurar –habia dicho crípticamente Shin haciendo que todos le dirigieran una mirada desconcertada ante el encogimiento de hombros del observador.

**—Ahora si se volvió loca, no puedo luchar si tengo que protegerte—maldijo el sujeto. **

**—¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos?.**

**—Demonios, no quería hacer esto. ¡Gai sensei!—. En ese momento, cayó el Cejotas sensei del cielo en su silla de ruedas y aterrizó encima de Tenten que quedó noqueada y sin aire, estando ahora fuera de combate. **

Aquí todos se cuestionaban el extraño móvil con el cual se movia el sensei de expandex verde, incluso el yeso que llevaba en la pierna era un articulo inaudito.

-Secuelas por haber sobrevivido a la guerra tras abrir las 8 puertas.. –confesó Shin haciendo que todos abrieran perplejos sus ojos.

-QUE YO HICE QUE..?! –fue la exclamación mas sonada –COMO CARAJOS SOBREVIVI!

-Digamos que cierto rubio cabeza hueca se las dio de ser Yisus.. –dijo jocosamente Shin mientras el mencionado no capto la indirecta. -YISUS..?! –exclamaron todos no captando la referencia.

-quisiera que GodKiller estuviera aquí.. al menos entendería los chistes internos..

**—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero me alegra de verlo—suspiró el ojiperla.**

** —¿Por qué Tenten estaba persiguiéndolos?—preguntó Gai confundido.**

** —Es que se enteró que tenía novia—. **

**—Ah, es igual a cuando Lee se casó con Yakumo. Casi arruina la boda cuando llegó borracha y juraba que estaba embarazada—recordó milagrosamente el sujeto.**

Aquí Tenten estaba alucinando.

-COMO QUE QUISE ESTROPEAR LA BODA DE LEE! –chillo indignada la castaña para luego fruncir el ceño y decir sin pensar –y quien es la loca que se animaría a casarse con el..?

Lee se sobresaltó por la pregunta, creyendo que algún día o en alguna realidad Sakura-chan caería rendida a sus pies tras vencer a todos sus rivales, pero nuevamente fue mencionada esa tal Yakumo que por una extraña sensación pareciera que ya había escuchado de ella.

Kurenai por otro lado no veía cómo su antigua pupila del Clan Kurama pudo haberse cruzado con el pupilo favorito de Gai y aún más que fueran pareja.

**En ese momento, la chica recuperó la consciencia y sacó volando a su maestro junto con la silla de ruedas que vino aterrizando en la casa de Kakashi. **

**—¿Otra vez Tenten enojada?—preguntó el enmascarado. **

**—Sí **

Aquí la joven se estaba cuestionando que tanto desequilibrio mental podría padecer para que sea tan común de lanzar a su maestro por los aires y que aterrice en el hogar del sensei del equipo 7.

**En otro lado, Neji estaba en posición de combate para luchar contra su amiga yandere y no se iba a contener pero la Uzumaki se plantó frente a él porque no tenía miedo.**

** —Gracias por tratar de defenderme pero no voy a luchar por ti. No pienso perder ante ella—declaró con seriedad la mujer. **

**Karin sabía que era más débil que la otra kunoichi pero tenía un as bajo la manga que sería su carta de triunfo. —¡Muere!—exclamó la chica de los bollos tal cual guerrera bárbara. **

**—¡Cadenas de Diamantina!—.Unas cadenas verdes se revelaron y aprisionaron a la kunoichi que fue tomado por la guardia baja y no podía liberarse.**

** -"es poderosa" –fue el único pensamiento de Neji**.

-Aww domina las Cadenas de diamantina.. es más que claro que es una Uzumaki ttebane..

-porque lo dices Kaachan ttebayo..?

-porque las Cadenas de diamantina serian un hijutsu casi como un kekkei genkai de los Uzumaki ttebane –contesto la pelirroja haciendo que Naruto se entusiasmara.

-Sera que podre usarlas ttebayo..?

-veremos.. –fue la escueta respuesta de Shin quien más o menos intuía en cual realidad el rubio hacía despliegue de sus habilidades con el Kongõ Fũsã.

**—¡Largo de mi vista, lagartona!—. En ese instante, la Uzumaki usó la fuerza de las cadenas para mandar a volar lejos a la mujer y aterrizó en la oficina de Naruto que veía en shock lo ocurrido. **

**—Oh vamos, es la quinta vez en el mes—maldijo fastidiado el rubio**.

Tenten quería que la tierra la tragase, que mal sabor de boca estaba sufriendo en esa realidad.

**En otro lugar, Hinata tenía grandes progresos en su grupo cuando alguien tocó la puerta y vio que era su suegro Minato que se hallaba solo. **

-Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a aparecer.. -decía el rubio interesado en saber el detonante del comportamiento bizarro de su esposa.

-Eres todo un galán otoñal- suspiró cual colegiala enamorada su esposa. Su rubio marido había envejecido con bastante dignidad. Seguía estando sumamente guapo para sus más de cincuenta años.

**—Oh, buenas tardes. ¿A que se debe su visita?—saludó Hinata formalmente. **

**—Es Kushina, ya no sé qué hacer con ella. Se salió de control—reveló el Namikaze frustrado. **

Todos pudieron notar el nivel de frustración del Yondaime, aunque ya tenía más de 50 años aún conservaba un aire de joven adulto atractivo.

-Si las Hyuuga tienen el monopolio de la mejor genética.. ni que decir de los Namikaze, son esculpidos por los mismos dioses..-susurro Anko codeando a su amiga Kurenai quien asintió en complicidad.

**—Pase, tenemos que hablar de eso—. Básicamente, Minato le platicó lo siguiente acerca de su esposa: Resulta de que se habían peleado por una tontería y está vez el rubio había ganado la discusión, por lo que la Uzumaki se frustró ya que era una pésima perdedora, armó un berrinche y se fue de la casa. En su desprecio y molestia creó ese grupo y corrompió a muchas jovencitas con el fin de hacerles ver que compartieran su filosofía violenta.**

Kushina estaba en shock, al igual que todas las mujeres de la sala.

-Espera un segundo.. -empezó diciendo Hinata incrédula -todo esto es por..

-NO SOY YO TTEBANE! -chillo indignada Kushina pero Minato negó calmadamente

-Querida.. debo ser sincero.. muchas veces dejo que ganes las discusiones.. -aquí todos veían al Yondaime confesando ante una horrorizada pelirroja -porque cuando pierdes eres..

-Una insoportable mal perdedora, berrinches caprichosa -iba citando Tsunade para la consternación de todos -y la lista sigue..

-c-c-como de donde.. -intento hilar Kushina alguna refutación coherente.

-Mikoto y Hanamei tenían la misma cantaleta de dejarte ganar para no soportar tu mal genio.. aunque Fugaku y Hiashi eran tus principales víctimas de desquite de frustración.. créeme, ellos dos tenían una lista más florida para describirte..

-arghhh Fugaku-teme y Hiashi-baka -refunfuñaba la Uzumaki -apenas pueda les haré mi especialidad, Idiotas empalados a la estaca con mis cadenas..

Naruto estaba francamente sorprendido por saber tal pasado turbio de su madre.

-"eso no es nada.." -le dijo Kurama –"tu madre era de lo peor por su carácter explosivo.. Si creías que sufrías con la rosita.. eso era una caricia cuando eres el saco de frustración de la Habanero Sangriento" Naruto trago grueso prometiendose jamás llevar la contraria a su madre.

Hinata noto el momento en que Kurama estaba hablando con su amor intuyendo que le estaría dando más detalles del carácter de su madre. Y eso le hizo preguntarse si los Uzumaki tenían vena masoquista, eso que Naruto perseguía a la violenta de Sakura, haciendo que una idea peregrina tomará forma en su mente.

**—Lo siento mucho por lo que les pasó. Sin embargo, esto ya no puede ser tolerándose—declaró la peliazul con algo de fastidio. **

**—Ella no va a parar hasta que le digan que tiene razón, sabes como es. Aún no digiere que hayas tenido un matrimonio estable con tu personalidad de "rarita" como dice ella..**

Aquí Kushina negaba enfáticamente ante la mirada afilada de la gennin peliazul. -estoy muy feliz que ames a mi sochi ttebane!

**—He escuchado que el número de integrantes del grupo de mi suegra esta cada vez más escaso. -Muchas han ido desertando.**

**—No sólo es ella, varias de mis amigas se ha unido a mi suegra. Creo que la única que fue lo suficientemente inteligente fue Ino, ella me ha pasado información porque Sakura es muy mala para guardar secretos—explicó la ojiperla**.

Ino estaba muy aliviada, no había perdido el juicio! Reacción no pasada desapercibida por sus amigas quienes si tuvieron un comportamiento tan deplorable.

-Se los dije, Ino también se agarró a un emo como marido, pero es la del segundo matrimonio más estable de las Kunouchi de su generación- dijo jactandose Shin.

-!Siiii¡- festejo la rubia platinada- en sus caras.

**—¿Tienes alguna idea para parar esto? Tenerlos que hacer que Kushina recapacite. **

**—Va a tener que ser muy honesto, ¿cuál es la peor debilidad que conozca de ella? Eso nos puede servir. **

**En ese momento, Minato le susurró al oído algunas cosas y Hinata estaba en shock porque no se imaginaba algunos secretos perturbadores que guardaba la pelirroja aunque haría su cometido con toda seguridad. **

**—¿Está seguro de decirme esto? Si Kushina se entera, va a asesinarlo**

-si es lo que creo.. -empezó diciendo Minato.

-no te atreverías ttebane – se indignó la pelirroja.

-acortará la guerra en 5 años y salvará muchas vidas.. -dijo el Yondaime ante la mirada perpleja de todos haciendo que Shin no se aguanto una carcajada y lo disfrazo con una tos. - lo siento.. chiste interno ..

**—Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo—. —Voy a hacer una llamada.**

**Por su parte, Kushina estaba más paranoica que antes y es que gran parte de sus seguidoras habían dejado el club y solo las más extremistas quedaban en el lugar. —Lady Kushina, ¿no es hora de rendirnos?—preguntó Karui algo fastidiada. **

-¿Esas chica de donde salió?- dijo con cierto malestar Neji.

-Es obvio que es de Kumo- dijo algo simplón el observador.

-!no me refiero a eso¡- dijo exasperado el prodigio Hyuga.

-Ya sé a qué vas- se encogió de hombros Shin y señaló a Chouji- es la madre de su hija.

-¡¿Esa es mi esposa!?- exclamó en shock Chouji al ver a esa belleza de piel de ébano y cabello rojo.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, LO QUE ME FALTABA¡- exclamó Kiba- hasta Chouji consiguió novia.

-¡Oye¡- dijo ofendido el aludido.

**—¡Jamás, hasta que ese macho opresor diga que yo tengo razón, muajajaja!—se carcajeó con locura la pelirroja. **

Aquí Kushina escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

**En ese momento, Temari llegó corriendo y empezó a alertar sobre la llegada del Patriarcado a ese lugar y la Uzumaki se paró para ver por la ventana un grupo de manifestantes varones con pancartas sobre opresión al género masculino.**

Los presentes tenían las quijadas caídas en el suelo. Esta realidad se pasaba de bizarro a inverosímil sin precedentes.

**—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—exclamó la mujer en shock. **

**—¡Muerte al Matriarcado opresor de hombres fieles y mandilones!—gritó Minato sacando su molestia. **

-¡Mandilónes¡- se burlaron Asuma, Kakashi y Jiraiya de los presentes en la manifestación

El Yondaime estaba más colorado que su nuera y quería desaparecer, hacerse bien chiquito y no salir nunca más de algún agujero olvidado por los dioses.

**—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a la casa!—gritó con mucha ira la líder. **

**—¡No, no voy a ser oprimido! ¡Exijo mis derechos!—respondió el rubio de forma ridícula. **

**—¡¿Shikamaru, que haces **

**aquí?!—balbuceó Temari desconcertada.**

** —¡No quiero ser golpeado otra vez, apoyo esta manifestación exigiendo mis derechos como esposo trabajador!—declaró el perezoso.**

El Nara no se creía lo que estaba viendo, negando como si esa alucinación pudiera desaparecerse.

**En ese momento, Sakura quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke en la multitud y se quería ir del lugar pero este la paralizó con el Sharingan para evitar que se moviera. **

Los mencionados tenían un poema como rostro. Esto estaba entre lo estúpido a lo ridículo.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando saldrías.. -dijo Kakashi con su ojito sonriente. -Hump -fue la respuesta indignada del Uchiha.

**—¡¿Qué significa esto Sakura?!—dijo el emo muy molesto. **

**—P-puedo explicarlo—respondió con muchos nervios la rosada. **

**—Estaba en un lugar lejano, llega mi Halcón y mi madre me mandó un mensaje de urgencia porque algo grave había pasado contigo. Cruce vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos, llegó a Konoha a mi casa. ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? A Sarada con sus abuelos porque no le has dado de comer y quejándose de que tienes una crisis de la mediana edad—declaró el Uchiha muy molesto**.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por la mención de su madre. Será que como estaban vivos el Yondaime, su esposa y la madre de la Hyuuga, aquí también su familia estaba.. ¿viva? ¿Nunca ocurrió la masacre..?

**Todos podían ver a Sasuke llevándose a una Sakura pataleando porque tenía miedo y tendrían una larga charla que podría terminar en una noche de acción después de mucho tiempo de no verse.**

Al principio no entendieron los mencionados pero al ver las miradas pervertidas de Jiraiya, Asuma y Kakashi comprendieron de que iba a ser la tal noche de acción, ambos sonrojandose peor que la Hyuuga.

**Mientras tanto, la manifestación seguía y Kushina iba a huir pero estaba Hinata con una sonrisa muy siniestra que hizo retroceder a la Uzumaki y casi todas las presentes eran arrestadas. **

**—Yo me encargo de ella—les indicó la peliazul. **

**—¡No puedes unirte al Patriarcado, Hinata! ¡Podemos dominar juntas este mundo machista!—dijo con mucha locura a la chica. Justo en ese momento, Hinata dio una sonrisa de lo más enferma posible y ahora la que tenía miedo era la misma Kushina que retrocedió rápido por instinto. **

**—Kushina, Kushina, Kushina, si yo quisiera dominar el mundo ya lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, es muy pesado para mi eso y mi objetivo real únicamente ha sido estar con su suculento y delicioso hijo—le dijo en un tono bastante perturbador la peliazul que ahora sí hizo que la mujer temiera por su vida**.

Hinata estaba completamente perpleja por la declaración de su yo mayor mientras Naruto tenía el rostro sonrojado por dichas palabras.

**—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—balbuceó pálida la Uzumaki. **

**—Tiene razón en una cosa, soy demasiado rara. Cuando mi padre se comportaba como un imbécil conmigo estuve a tanto estrés que casi pierdo la razón. Naruto fue lo único que me hizo tener un objetivo en la vida, solo velar por su bienestar. No fue muy difícil hacerlo mío, mi cuerpo y mi amor fue lo suficiente fuertes para que fuera mío y alejar a la competencia que usted me puso no me fue tan sencillo. Hacer que sea tan dependientemente emocional de mi es verdadera supremacía de la mujer de mi parte, tanto que es como un perro fiel a las órdenes de su ama. ¿Sabe cuando su hijo grita de dolor y placer cuando le hago cosas en la alcoba? Se siente tan bien hacerlo solo mío y que diga mi nombre, siendo yo la verdadera Hokage. ¿No es maravilloso hacer que mi hombre sea tan dependiente de mi?—dijo en un tono espeluznante la Hyuga**.

Todos ahora tenían una nueva perspectiva de la ojiluna.

-Los más terribles suelen ser los callados.. -Shin verbalizo el pensamiento colectivo de los presentes haciendo que Hinata finalmente se desmayara pero con un chasquido volvió a la conciencia, haciendo que la gennin cruzara de brazos inconforme sin decir palabra alguna, sólo el rojo granate de su palabra diciendo todo por ella.

**—¡Eres un monstruo!—gritó aterrada la pelirroja.**

** —Lo soy pero si algo atenta con el sueño de mi esposo no dudaré en hacerle algo, incluso si es su madre. No voy a matarla, eso pondría muy triste a Naruto y no quiero tener que gastar en el funeral. Pero tengo el mejor castigo para una niña mala desobediente—sonrió de forma maligna la ojiperla y parecía que el shinigami estaba de lado de la mujer. **

**—¡NOOOOOOOO!—se escuchó los gritos de Kushina en toda Konoha.**

** Días más tarde, varias de las cabecillas principales de la extinta organización de Kushina fueron castigadas de severa manera. Gracias a un sello de restricción, cualquier acto de agresividad hacía sus maridos tendría resultado una descarga eléctrica intensa, incluso si era un insulto menor. **

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber como fue que Hinata castigo a su suegra, en especial Minato estaba interesado.

**Por su parte, Kushina estaba demasiado obediente a Minato que aún estaba muy extrañado porque no era propio de ella. **

**—Quiero permiso para darte un abrazo—dijo de forma servil la Uzumaki. **

**—Me estas dando miedo, mi amor. **

**—Es que quiero disculparme por dejarte todo este tiempo. Puedes golpearme con el látigo si deseas—le dijo con brillo en los ojos la pelirroja. **Las reacciones de todos iban de la incredulidad al temor de lo que fuera que hizo la esposa del Nanadaime Hokage.

**En ese momento, Minato tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de su hijo porque tenía mucho miedo ya que la personalidad de su esposa era tan diferente que tenía miedo. **

**—Bueno, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Hinata curiosa.**

** —¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi esposa?!—reclamó el rubio.**

** —Lo que tú no hiciste, adiestrarla por el buen camino—dijo en un tono dulce la peliazul.**

** —¡Exageraste demasiado!.**

** —Tan solo guie a mi suegra por el camino de los sumisos. ¿Has leído el libro de Shizuka? ¿Quién crees que la introdujo en el mundo del BDSM? Los Uzumaki son sumisos por naturaleza y actúan como perros maleducados que ladran pero con un buen domador se hacen obedientes—le dijo la mujer y el rubio tuvo miedo.**

Hinata asintió confirmando su teoría. Y haciéndose una nota mental de investigar todo sobre la Dominación y Sumisión para lograr tener amaestrado al Uzumaki. Naruto no pudo contener un temblor involuntario, una extraña sensación de terror y euforia sentía ante las palabras dichas por la versión adulta de su novia tranquila.

-"como dijo Shin.. de los callados siempre debes de temer por lo terribles que son.." – le aconsejó el Kyuubi con un tono jocoso.

**—Sabía que algo raro había en ti. Pero creo que esto es lo mejor—suspiró el pobre ex Kage.**

** —Lea el libro de Shizuka y haga lo que más le guste con ella. Así la mantendrá controlada, el sexo es la mejor forma de dominar a esos cabezas huecas que tenemos como cónyuges, espero que le sirva—.Hinata colgó y vio que el libro tenía un consejo para principiantes: Algo sobre amarrar al sumiso en la cama y ponerle una venda en los ojos y una bola roja para que no gritara. **

**—Bueno, tal vez me guste—se resignó el sujeto**.

Esa declaración inflamo la curiosidad de los hombres, pero fue Jiraiya quien obtuvo la colección completa de su hija en sus manos, abriendo ampliamente los ojos ante el tesoro.

-Por el amor de Kami.. -apenas suspiró con emoción contenida. Ni medio segundo también Kakashi, Anko e incluso Shizune tenían los libros de Shizuka en sus manos, está última para la consternación de Tsunade.

-Shizune!

\- Es para una tarea! -había dicho la pelinegra esa pobre excusa, guardando donde podía esa colección legendaria.

Lo que todos no vieron es que Iruka había pedido discretamente esos mismos libros pero camuflados con envoltorios de ropas y guardado en una mochila.

**Tiempo después, Hinata disfrutaba su vida en paz y atendiendo a su querida hija Himawari mientras que su hijo estaba de misión con su equipo y su esposo trabajaba duro por la aldea. Varias de sus discípulas habían terminado convirtiéndose en cabecillas de su grupo y ahora llevaban las riendas pero ella seguía siendo la fundadora y presidenta vitalicia. Su suegra ya no había dado problemas y ahora era bien sumisa con su esposo ya que se había hecho muy masoquista. Ella tachaba un pendiente menos de su gran lista de cosas por hacer en la vida y estaba satisfecha.**

Hinata estaba con un nuevo temor. No será que esa lista era..

**Habría preferido no mostrar esa parte tan malvada que tenía pero no le habían dejado otra opción y todo era por el bien de su esposo. Recordaba muy bien como había logrado quitarse de encima a la competencia con el paso de los años.**

Aquí todos estaban interesados en escuchar, en especial Naruto quien parecía algo culpable en haber ignorado a la ojiluna ahora sabiendo que ella nutria poderosos sentimientos por el.

**Cuando eran niños, Naruto estaba tan obsesionado con derrotar a Sasuke que inconscientemente había hecho que el emo engreído desarrollará deseos homosexuales para su rubio amado por lo que no iba a permitirlo**.

Aquí ambos mencionados abrieron ampliamente sus ojos y en acto reflejo sus rostros se contrajeron en una mueca de asco.

-Mph- los que estuvieron en el día de asignación reprimieron una carcajada, recordando cierto incidente que tenía que ver con un beso.

**Había hecho falta una gran persuasión a Kakashi de que le mantuviera un ojo y con los libros de Icha Icha edición Deluxe bastó para convencerlo.**

El copynin estaba algo halagado y contrariado por ser fácilmente manipulado, pero por una edición Deluxe haría lo que sea.

**Sakura era otra historia y es que sus deseos más sádicos siempre se dirigían hacia Naruto y lo golpeaba cada vez que estaba frustrada, cosa que aprobó Kushina y estaba planeando hacerla su sucesora, cosa que peligraba sus planes, así que tomó medidas drásticas.**

Hinata intuía de que iba y estaba muy nerviosa, no puede ser que haya caído tan bajo para usar esa táctica, no?

**Hubo un tiempo en que el pedófilo que no diré su nombre pero se parece al Ayuwoki, tomó a Sasuke y se lo llevó de Konoha, por lo que el clan Uchiha lo buscaba con bastante preocupación. Por eso ella aprovechó el bug y Hinata convenció al Hokage en turno que buscaran al Bikochu, para armar su plan.**

** En una cascada cercana se aseguró de que el Uzumaki fuera a ver una cascada y ella se desnudó para bailar de esa forma y hacer que la viera para tenderle una trampa. Como heredera de un clan tan importante como los Hyuga, esto era prohibido ya que solamente el esposo de la princesa debía hacer esto y para evitar esto, los comprometieron para evitar que hubieran conflictos.**

La peliazul estaba tan avergonzada que el nuevo color de su rostro debería de tener una nueva denominación, mientras Anko le aprobaba el plan con un pulgar hacia arriba y Jiraiya aplaudía por el plan maestro.

Naruto estaba confundido pero al ver la aprobación de Ero-Sennin parecía que era algo pervertido haciendo que sonriera algo tímido por las acciones de la peliazul. Kushina debía admitir que era un plan digno de Hanamei, por lo visto su hija si tuvo su influencia.

**Kushina babeaba espuma porque una rarita no iba a tener un matrimonio estable y se pasaba criticando sus métodos, pero no iba a ceder. Había seducido a su hombre con el paso del tiempo y no tardó mucho en caer, por lo que perdió la virginidad muy temprano**.

Aquí Neji levantó sus cejas, no creyendo que Hiashi-sama aprobará los métodos de su prima, pero viendo que esa realidad era muy distinta a la suya supondría que el Clan podría ser más flexible, un ejemplo era su "relación" carnal con la prima de Naruto, a lo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

**Era fácil saciar los deseos de su pareja aunque era un toro muy resistente, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba y ni hablar de los clones de sombra**.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esa mención mientras Hinata no pudo aguantarlo por lo que se desmayó causando las risas silenciosas de los adultos. Con un chasquido de dedos, Hinata afilo su mirada hacia Shin quien sólo le sonrio tenuemente.

**Al final de cuentas, se volvió Hokage como él quería y ella consiguió una vida pacífica junto a dos niños que amaba más que a nada pero si algo interfería, iba pagarlo caro.**

Aquí la Hinata gennin estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su yo mayor.

**En cuanto a Neji y Karin hicieron pública su relación después de que fueron descubiertos por Tenten y al parecer había una fiebre de ships Uzumaki-Hyuga últimamente. Por su parte, Naruto estaba viendo en su laptop un correo de su tío Nagato el estado financiero de su aldea para seguir con la alianza pero quería el número de teléfono de la encantadora maid que los recibió en el Complejo Hyuga hace unos meses.**

** —¿Es mi imaginación o todos quieren un Hyuga?—dijo el rubio algo perturbado.**

-No es una constante pero hay quienes creen que la combinación Hyuuga Uzumaki da poderosos shinobi.. aunque otros crean que sólo combinan muy bien.. -comento Shin encogiendose de hombros.

**Lo que no sabía Naruto es que esta afirmación sería cierto pero esa es otra historia que contar sobre este universo loco.**

La sala regreso a su estado original, al fin el suplicio de varias de ahí había acabado.

-¡Como disfrute ese mundo¡- dijeron a coro el par de pervertidos.

-Asi que era muy literal, eso de esperar lo que sea- decía algo impresionado Iruk tras ver esa realidad.

-!De ninguna manera vamos a volver ahí¡- exigieron las agraviadas a coro.

-Como sea- le resto importancia Shin y le pasó el orbe al Sanin.

Jiriaya hizo los honores. Mostrando nuevamente la aldea y parecía ser que estaban en un escenario algo diferente…..

**Y corte**

**No me dió nada, el capítulo de hoy fue una colaboración entre mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom y Yo. De ahí que hubiera esa diferencia de escritura, la que fue dejada a propósito así. Ahora seguimos con el siguiente mundo el cual, solo diré que es uno que ya hemos visitado. ¿Pero cuál? **

**Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mujeres al poder de Javipozos.**

**One shoot.**

** _Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	12. Equipo siete, Otra vez

**Equipo siete…. Otra vez.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

-Oh vaya, regresamos al mundo donde mi rival no es el sensei del equipo 7- cometo el cejudo al reconocer a Dohko y al equipo 7 en la entrada de la aldea.

**El equipo 7 llegó a la entrada sur de la Aldea luego de estar viajando sin descanso por un par de horas, luego de desembarcar decidieron regresar sin paradas a la Aldea. En la entrada también tres jounin esperaban que fuera su turno para ingresar a la aldea, al ver los jounin al equipo 7, estos saludaron cordialmente al equipo.**

-¿Alguno aquí recuerda haber visto a esos tres?- preguntó Tsuande que aún no estaba familiarizada del todo con los shinobi de su aldea. De acuerdo, eran miles, pero aún así, podía recordar de vista a muchos de ellos y esas caras no las reconocio para nada

-No- fue la respuesta general de todos los presentes.

"Mira, otra diferencia" pensaron varios al ver este hecho.

**-Dohko sensei, Naruto; es un gusto verlos de nuevo- saludo una hermosa mujer, tenía cabello gris claro corto, ojos azules y bonita figura, vestía una chaqueta azul celeste, un top negro, pantalón ANBU a la cadera negro también y botas negras**

**-Hina, el gusto es nuestro- correspondió al saludo de su exalumna el caballero dorado.**

**-¿Como va todo Kei? - preguntó Naruto a un joven, este vestía una camisa naranja abierta, pantalón azul y zapatos shinobi estándar; tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello cian, era de complexión atlética y ojos color ónix.**

**-Meh, no me quejo- contestó con desgano el shinobi.**

**-Kula Hirata- mencionó secamente la tercer exalumna de Dohko saludando a Sakura y Sasuke, la mujer era de ojos lila, era muy hermosa, cabello largo azul claro, figura delgada , que no desmerece nada pese a su fría actitud. Vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón púrpura claro y botas negras y usaba guantes amarillos.**

-Hasta sus vestimentas son diferentes- comento con un poco de envidia Anko, pues el atuendo de Hina le pareció muy cool, al punto que pensaba imitarlo un poco.

**-Sakura Haruno- correspondió el saludo la ojijade.**

**-Como sea- si, el señor carisma ataca de nuevo.**

-Tipica respuesta del teme- dijo riendo el Uzumaki.

-Diras típica respuesta de Uchiha- coincidió la pelirroja.

**-Ellos son mi equipo anterior- contestó la pregunta implícita el sensei del equipo 7- veo que siguen juntos, sinceramente dudaba que fuera a suceder.**

**-Bueno, desde que somos jounin, es la primera vez que nos volvemos a reunir- comenzó a explicar Kei- al menos como equipo en misión, porque seguimos en contacto.**

-Tipico- asintieron los jounin ahí presentes, muy familiarizados con esa realidad.

**-Jajaja, osea que se te hizo realidad tu deseo Kei- dijo el antiguo maestro con una sonrisa zorruna adornando su cara- Kula, trata de mantener vivo a este torpe.**

**La aludida y Kei se pusieron rojos y aumentaron su color con las estruendosas carcajadas de Naruto y Hina.**

-Veo que esa versión tuya no es tan densa- obsevo el vago que ese Naruto si entendió la indirecta, aunque el que ellos tenían no.

-Bueno, ya te quiero ver cómo serías, si nadie te hubiera educado- le dijo molesta Kushina al Nara.

Nadie dijo nada, sabiendo que tenía razón, no es que Naruto fuera tonto, era que nadie se tomó el tiempo de darle la más básica educación emocional.

**-B...Bueno, ya nos toca, nos volveremos a ver Dohko sensei, Naruto- dijo para salir del embarazoso momento Kei.**

**Tras diez minutos en la entrada( que dicho sea de paso si no es porque antes de Dohko y de Kei había llegado el Trío InoShikaCho y el León dorado con Asuma y Aioria, encontraban a los guardias dormidos) el equipo 7 caminaba rumbo a la torre Hokage.**

-Sigo insistiendo- medito Shin- ¿Cómo demonios le hacen para no ser una coladera de información y fugas con esa mierda de seguridad?

Todos tenían la cara roja de vergüenza, no tenían cara para defender su aldea de esa acusación.

**Luego de otra hora de espera en la sala, al fin fue el turno del equipo 7 para dar su informe a Hiruzen, al entrar, él los recibió con un semblante triste y al recibir el informe del equipo, en retribución les dio un pergamino que Dohko tomó.**

-Esto me está dando mala espina- le dijo el rubio Namikaze a su esposa.

-A mi igual Tebane- admitió la Uzumaki.

"Y a mí" pensó Kakashi temblando de miedo.

**Tras leerlo ,fulminó con su mirada al Uchiha que entendió en el acto su actitud y él miraba desafiante al sensei.**

-¿Y ahora que Demonios hiciste?- encaro Naruto viendo enojado a su compañero de equipo.

**-¿Cuando se vuelve efectiva la orden?- preguntó el caballero de Libra.**

**\- Desde el momento que pisaron la aldea dejaste de ser su sensei- dijo el Sandaime haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieran por ello- el consejo cree que lo mejor para el equipo es que Sasuke tenga como sensei a alguien que le enseñe usar el sharingan.**

-¡Maldito consejo de mierda¡- rugió furiosa Kushina que en dos sancadas, ya estaba sobre Sasuke- ¿Que diablos hiciste?.

Luego de ver el temperamento de Kushina, Sasuke sabía que no debía hacerla enojar más, por lo que trato de escusarse

-Ese no soy Yo- dijo algo que ya todos sabían.

-Cariño, ya te toco una vez un mundo donde tú doble hacia algo malo- quiso ser cordial el Yondaime- mejor déjalo así.

Kushina soltó a Sasuke antes de hacerlo puré, se había salvado por nada.

-Solo porque tienes razón- farfullo molesta por qué le ganaron una discusión. Pero luego de lo que vio, no iba a hacer un drama por ello.

**Naruto le arrancó el aviso a Dohko y lo leyó rápidamente, tras acabar trató de golpear a Sasuke, pero Dohko se lo impidió.**

**-!Maldito Hijo de puta¡- gritó muy enojado el Uzumaki- !Tu tuviste algo que ver en el asunto!.**

**Sakura tomó la orden mientras la leía Sasuke le respondía a Naruto.**

**-Si fuera buen sensei ya habría despertado mi Sharingan hace tiempo, además, está claro que tiene favoritismo por ti- argumento el Uchiha que veía con desprecio a Dohko- alguien de nuestra edad no debería ser sensei de todas formas.**

-Pero que tal si el favorito fuera él- dijo enojado Naruto- ahí si, ni habrías dicho nada.

-¡Que no soy yo¡- volvió a recordar el emo.

-Pero si eres el favorito- reviró el Uzumaki.

-¿Que es el que?- dijo enojado Minato que fulminó a su alumno con la mirada- Yo no te enseñé a tener favoritos.

Kakashi solo se encogió en su lugar…. Sonaba tan tentador irse….

**Sakura avanzó hacia Sasuke y lo abofeteó, para sorpresa del Sandaime que recordaba lo fangirl que era la kunoichi.**

-¡¿Hay manera de que podamos quedarnos una copia de esto!?- Exclamaron Lee, Kiba y Anko.

-Tal vez- dijo cómplice Shin.

**-! No se porque me gustabas, eres un idiota¡- exclamó furiosa la ojijade.**

-¡YO JAMAS DIRIA ALGO ASÍ!- exclamó Sakura.

-Infinitas posibilidades- recodo burlona Ino.

**-Bueno, aquí está el dinero acumulado de sus misiones en el país de las olas- decidió dar fin al numerito Hiruzen- mañana deben ir al campo número 11 a las 700 horas a conocer a su nuevo sensei.**

Kakashi volteo a su alrededor de forma disimulada y si, varios lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. El descanso de el escarnio había acabado muy rápido.

**Al salir de la torre el grupo se separó, Dohko y Naruto regresaron a Casa, Sasuke se encaminó al complejo Uchiha y la pelirrosa a la biblioteca civil.**

-Veo que lo ratón de biblioteca no se te ha quitado- se burló Ino.

-En ese mundo su madre es bibliotecaria- aclaró Shin.

Ino no dijo, nada. Aunque su rival se quejara de sus padres, sabía que tenían una muy cercana relación. Lo entendía muy bien.

**Saga, Aioria y Mu revisaban con mucho cuidado el derruido templo, como el caballero de Leo supuso, aparentemente el lugar era una herrería donde se estaban forjando armaduras.**

-Uno de ellos se parece a un miembro de mi clan- señaló Ino al caballero de Géminis.

-Es un Yamanaka- confirmo Shin.

**Mu revisaba en estos momentos una armadura de plata, dicha armadura era un zorro de nueve colas magníficamente elaborada, mientras Saga buscaba algún indicio o pista y al cabo de un rato logró hallarlo.**

-Un Kitsune- silbo admirado Naruto- esas armaduras se ven muy viejas.

-Son de antes de la era del Sabio de los seis caminos- corroboro Shin- y si, está hecha de plata real.

-Osea que caballero dorado…. ¿En serio están hechas de oro esas armaduras?- preguntó atónita Anko.

-Si, es literal lo de ser de bronce, plata u oro.

"Vaya" pensaron varios, se les había antojado como un buen desperdicio de el metal dorado.

**Un viejo pergamino escrito en griego antiguo mostraba una carta entre alguien de ese templo y otro más, en dicho templo se mencionaba que Kaguya había desistido de elaborar armaduras por lo que se debía parar su elaboración y se debían enviar las tres armaduras doradas al Templo principal.**

-¿Kaguya?- preguntó con una mueca de curiosidad el Sanin.

-La madre del Sabio- respondió Shin- Anhri ya les había hablado de ella.

-Si, pero su versión de las cosas es diferente- dijo el porqué de la extrañeza Tsunade.

-Existen mundos donde las constantes no aplican- respondido el Observador- en este, hay varias que no, la historia de Kaguya es una de ellas.

**Tras revisar Mu el lugar, encontró también lingotes de oro suficientes como para elaborar las doce armaduras doradas y las herramientas necesarias.**

**Así que tras registrar a cabalidad el sitio decidieron salir, pero no sin llevarse las armaduras a medio terminar ( 8 armaduras de plata y 20 de bronce) selladas en pergaminos**

-Gua, eso es mucho dinero- silbo admirado Shikamaru.

-Sin duda que ver todo ese dinero haría que a Kakuzu le den cinco infartos al mismo tiempo- asintió Jiraiya de acuerdo con él.

-¿Y ahora porque estamos en Kumo?- Preguntó con un tono relativamente hostil Neji.

-Eres algo que debía registar- se encogió de hombros Shin- no soy Leal a ninguno de ustedes, tengo un trabajo que hacer, punto. Si los tengo que ayudar ahora, es parte de mi trabajo, aunque me caigan bien.

"Eso es un comentario con muchas advertencias" pensaron varios al leer bien el subtexto "No me toquen las pelotas, que soy imparcial en esto"

**El equipo encargado de robar el cargamento de Esmeraldas estaba ante A, al Raikage no le hizo gracia ver a su equipo vencido y menos le hizo gracia al ver que prácticamente un jounin los dejó en ese estado.**

-Ahi están los Jinchuriki del Hachibi y la nibi- jadeo de la sorpresa el Sanin- ¿Quien demonios pudo detener a un escuadrón ANBU con dos jinchuriki en él?

-Adivina

-Vaya, que bueno que están de nuestro lado- se estremeció Kushina al ver el poder de los caballeros dorados.

**Para A esa fue la confirmación del rumor de los caballeros dorados, por lo que meditaba si habría alguna posibilidad de reclutarlos, ya que veía a Kumo en peligro si en Konoha había más de un sujeto que le podía dar tan tremenda paliza a un jinchuriki como Bee.**

-¿Cuántos fueron?- preguntó Naruto.

-Fue solo uno- contesto Shin.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron los adultos en shock.

-Ya me imagino la gracia que le habrá hecho al Mizukage, a Orochimaru y a Rasa eso- dijo algo aliviado Minato por el gran poder militar que Konoha había acogido.

**A les dio una semana libre tiempo que aprovechó Yugito, mandó a hacerse en una tienda musical un Bene (arpa egipcia) y también haciendo el intento de enmendarse con Matatabi.**

-Vaya, así que así luce el nibi- se intimido un poco Neji, aunque supo ocultarlo.

-¿Que es un Bene?- preguntó Konohamaru.

-¿Quien es Matatabi?- preguntó Tenten.

-Dijo que era una especie de Arpa- comento Shino y añadió- y dado que esa chica es la jinchuriki del nibi, supongo que ese es el nombre de su Biju.

"Puntos para el doma insectos" asintió Kurama confirmando la suposición.

-Kurama dice que esta en lo correcto Shino- confirmó Naruto.

**Justo en ese momento la jinchuriki estaba conversando con su biju, al principio la Nekomata no le creyó sobre su vida pasada pero al mostrarle sus habilidades tuvo que convencerse de ello.**

-"Vidas pasadas"- preguntó curiosa Shizune.

-Más al rato.

-Te las estoy anotando, para que lo sepas- le advirtió Anko

**-Entonces gatita ¿Cual fue tu nombre en tu vida pasada?**

**\- Nefertiti estrella celeste de la bestia de Esfinge- contestó la mujer rubia.**

-Otra espectro- supuso el emo.

-¿La que cosa de que?- se quedó igual Kushina.

Nadie dijo nada, a ver si es cierto que Shin iba a explicar las cosas.

**\- Y ¿Cómo eras físicamente?- preguntó la biju muerta de curiosidad.**

**Yugito hizo un henge y mostró cómo se veía en su vida pasada.**

-¡Woa¡- dijeron admirados todos al ver a la mujer, una belleza muy exótica.

**Ante Matatabi apareció una hermosa mujer de piel morena y labios rojos, usaba sombra para los ojos azul y una curiosa forma de maquillaje negro para resaltar sus ojos dorados, tenía el cabello negro largo arreglado en un exótico pero bello peinado en liso y usaba el sapuri de la esfinge.**

-Esa armadura por Kami- decía babeando Tenten- ¡Es bellísima!

-Sapuri- aclaro Shin- Cloth si son de Athena, escamas si son de Poseidón, Sapuri a las de Hades.

-Ah, pero eso sí lo aclaras- le miró de forma acusadora Anko.

-Cuando la acotación sea menor a diez segundos, en el acto, si no, esperate al finalizar.

La pelipurpura solo hizo un mohín, frustrada con la actitud del Observador.

**A la biju le pareció muy bella la armadura y preguntó que era una esfinge, al recibir la respuesta no pudo evitar reír por la coincidencia.**

-Una criatura mitológica, mitad leona mitad mujer, se supone además que Esfinge era sumamente inteligente, no una bestia sin sentido o de inteligencia promedio.

-Te odio

-Yo también te quiero Anko.

**-si, vaya que es una coincidencia, bueno nos veremos pronto. Pero antes…..**

**Yugito encendió su cosmo energía y el lugar brillo, tras disiparse el brillo en vez de un lúgubre sitio, bijuu y jinchuuriki se encontraban en un bello palacio de corte egipcio antiguo con una fuente y varios jardines.**

-Es un lugar muy bello- decía admirada Ino al ver al rededor del lugar.

-Se supone que asi lucían los jardines y el palacio de Ramsés II- acotó Shin- de ahí que Yugito supiera cómo se veían, vida pasada.

-Sin duda que en el País del viento querrían un lugar asi- comento Asuma al ver que Egipto tenia muchas similitudes con el país que alberga a Suna.

-Bueno, eso podría ser cierto- concordó Shin.

-¿Quien Demonios?

-¡¿Pero que carajos!?- Exclamaron varios al ver que Yugito no estaba en compañía de la gata demonio, sino de una bella jovencita de ascendencia egipcia.

**-Luces encantadora cariño - sonrió Yugito, movida por su curiosidad Matatabi vio su reflejo en la fuente y la quijada se le cayó al piso.**

**La biju era una bella muchacha, era alta quizá tanto como A, tenía el cabello azul corto y ojos color ámbar, figura atlética y con forma de reloj de arena, vestía una túnica blanca y sandalias doradas.**

"Esto nos habría ahorrado tantos problemas" pensó con un deje de envidia el Biju. Aunque de cualquier manera, dentro del pasaje mental no era nada útil, si ellos hubieran tenido esa habilidad, jamás habrían Sido atrapados en contenedores. Al menos él y varios de sus hermanos no tenían un gusto por el caos y los problemas.

**-Así me he imaginado a mi misma si fuera un ser humano, ¿como es posible?**

**-No lo se, solo quise darte un lugar que te gustara en vez de ese deprimente agujero, quizá tuvo que ver que el lugar fue a tu elección y por eso te volviste humana.**

-Los Biju son entes de chakra- hizo otra acotación Shin- ella ahora controla mejor el Cosmos que es una versión más avanzada del chakra y está dentro de su mente, no es muy difícil imaginar porque pudo hacer esa maniobra.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que podría influir en mi sello- aseguro Naruto.

-En la teoría, Si- estuvo de acuerdo el Observador- el detalle es que eso va a requerir mucho control y también cooperación con cierto zorro. Dado lo gris de ese lugar, dudo que vaya a decirte que no.

"Cambiar estos barrotes por algo más…..¿Dónde firmo?"

**Bueno ahora me retiro…**

**-Matatabi, tengo nombre y es Matatabi, espero que podamos seguir hablando de tu vida anterior Nefertiti.**

Ahora estaban en uno de tantos campos de entrenamiento, viendo cómo el equipo 7 esperaba a su nuevo Sensei, lo que hizo que alguien ahí, tuviera un mal presentimiento.

**El equipo 7 estaba furioso eran las 955 horas y su sensei aún no aparecía, ya de por sí era muy malo que los separaran de Dohko y encima les ponían a un irresponsable como sensei… Naruto y Sakura lo veían como un ultraje.**

-¡Kakashi baka¡- le acomodo uno muy bueno Anko.

-Gracias por pegarle, Tebanne- asintió satisfecha Kushina.

-Lo que sea por mi heroína- sonrió de medio lado la ex pupila de Orochimaru.

**Kakashi llegó despreocupadamente y se presentó al equipo, al pedirle el motivo de su demora él contestó simplemente que se perdió en el camino de la vida haciendo caer de espaldas a sus nuevos alumnos.**

-Al menos veo que no hay muchas diferencias con mi otro Yo- se consoló a si mismo el peliplata.

-Tu y tú actitud nada juvenil- se quejó Gai.

**-Bueno, ya que vamos a ser un equipo deberíamos presentarnos- sonrió Kakashi al decir eso, pero quitó su sonrisa al ver la cara de poker de sus alumnos.**

-¿En serio Kakashi?- se le quedó viendo su antiguo sensei.

-Minato, sensei…. No usted también- se puso en posición fetal y con una nube negra sobre él, el Espantapájaros.

**-Dime que bromeas- pidió seriamente el Uzumaki- en serio Kakashi, nos conocemos hace meses mis compañeros y yo. Quizá a ti te sirva pero a nosotros…..**

**-Bueno, dame el gusto Naruto- pidió Kakashi.**

-Idiota- murmuraron Anko, Iruka, Kurenai y Asuma.

-¿Tuvieron que padecer eso?- le preguntaron Ino, Kiba y Neji al equipo siete.

-Aja- fue la parca respuesta.

-Al menos Asuma Sensei les pone a entrar al parejo- comentó Sakura.

Una daga se clavó en la espalda de Kakashi con un grabado que decía "no sabe enseñar"

-Al menos aunque Kurenai sensei tiene a su consentida no lo demuestra en las dinámicas de equipo- suspiro cansado Naruto.

Una daga con el grabado "juega a los favoritos" se clavó ahora .

-Tu sensei pese a todo, es profesional- alabo Sasuke a Gai.

Ahora una roca con las palabras "Falta de profesionalismo" aplastó al peliplata.

-Eso debió doler- le comento Shizune a su Sensei.

-Pero se lo tiene ganado- respondió la rubia Senju.

**Tras presentarse sin decir otra cosa que no fuera su nombre y oír las desganadas presentaciones de su equipo, el peliplata aún tuvo la mala idea de pedirles que se vieran mañana a las 8 am para una prueba, Sakura y Naruto fulminaron al Uchiha con la mirada mientras él comenzaba a valorar si había sido buena idea quejarse con el consejo sobre Dohko, ya que parecía ser que Kakashi los trataría como si acabaran de salir de la academia.**

-La regaste a lo grande- le comentaron simultáneamente a Kakashi y a Sasuke, varios de sus compañeros de generación.

-Cambio de nuevo- señaló lo obvio Kushina.

-Lo que pasó después con ellos no era relevante- se defendió Shin.

**-¿Piensas fabricar por nostalgia tu armadura?- preguntó Aioros al caballero de Aries quien sacaba las herramientas del pergamino donde las almacenó.**

**-Eso sería una falta de respeto, jamás haría algo así, por otro lado, por cortesía profesional pienso terminar las armaduras que estaban en el templo.**

-¿Puede hacer eso?- preguntó curioso Minato.

-El secreto para trabajar esas armaduras es exclusivo de su familia- declaro Shin- no son solo piezas de orfebrería, hay un método único para lograr que esos metales soporten grandes impactos, y ese secreto solo su familia lo conoce.

-Ya sé me hacía raro que usarán una armadura de Oro que puede ser atravesada por hierro- expresó Shikamaru el sentir de varios adultos y Tenten.

**Al cabo de un rato arribaron Dohko y Shaka quienes contaron sus hallazgos.**

**Primero Dohko su encuentro con Kurumi , así como su plática sobre lo que le dijo Sasha y después fue el turno de Shaka y su visión relacionada a Kaguya.**

**-Pues aparentemente Kaguya Otsutsuki está muy relacionada con nuestra aparición- señaló Milo tras meditar un poco los hechos- lo que no me explico es ¿Porque sabía ella sobre las armaduras?.**

-Eso mismo me preguntó- intento Jiraiya armar el rompecabezas, sin más piezas eso sería imposible. Tanto para él, como para los demás.

**-No tengo la más remota idea- admitió Dohko- pero lo cierto es que, sea cual sea el motivo nos necesitaban a los 12. Llegue a suponer en su momento que Athena nos envió a vivir aquí sin misión alguna, pero tras reencontrarme con Kurumi….**

**La posibilidad más factible es la de crear en este mundo un nuevo santuario.**

-Y eso ¿Como para que?- preguntó con desconfianza Minato, shinobi al final de cuentas, no creía a priori que Athena tuviera buenas intenciones.

-Creeme, se va a necesitar- dijo Shin- y vaya que hará faltan

**-Eso implicaría que desde el principio nos vamos a quedar aquí- observó Aldebaran- Athena no sería tan cruel como para torturar a familias con el sufrimiento que les causamos de forma permanente, debe de haber una razón diferente.**

-En honor a la verdad, Hatori tuvo algo que ver en ello- decia avergonzado Shin.

-¿Quien?

-El Centinela de este mundo- respondió Shin- digamos que es mi superior aunque no es mi jefe. Jerárquicamente esta arriba de mi. Pero no es mi superior inmediato.

-Oh, ya- asimilaron varios la información.

-Y ¿Que es lo que hace un Centinela?- preguntó Chouji.

-Bueno, la razón por la que tengo que registrar y ver el Naruverso está estrechamente relacionado con su labor. A veces de otros mundos llegan a caer amenazas inmanejables para los habitantes de ese mundo. Para evitar que estás destruyan esos mundos en particular, es que Hatori aparece y se hace cargo de ellas.

-Osea que en caso de que Naruto fracase, el acabaría con la amenaza- aseguro Kiba.

-No, no funciona así, hay Naruto malvados, y Hatori no interviene en esos mundos- aclaro Shin- digamos que por una fisura dimensional cae un ser que haría ver al Juubi, la más poderosa bestia de cola, como un vulgar Genin. Nada en su mundo podría parar esa amenaza. Es entonces dónde realmente pelearia Hatori.

-Basicamente no hace nada casi todo el tiempo- sonrió burlón Konohamaru.

-infinitos mundos- aclaro Shin- quiere decir que enfrenta muchas amenzas así.

Por eso dije que tuvo la culpa. El estaba peleando con una de esas amenzas y fue una pelea tan dura que afectó a otras realidades. Athena solo pudo mandar las almas de los caballeros debido a que la alteración solo permitió que fueran ellas. Los cuerpos se quedaron de momento en su mundo, los mando después.

-Que complicado- se cruzó de brazos Shikamaru.

**Los doce estaban de acuerdo con el caballero de Tauro, si bien el ambiente estaba tenso, el tener más de una pista al fin sobre su propósito en el mundo shinobi tras cinco años de estadía tenía de buen humor al grupo, pese a lo ocurrido con Dohko.**

-Miren, es el bar de costumbre- dijo animada Anko.

**Kakashi llegó al bar donde frecuentemente se reunían sus amigos de generación, el peliplata vio encantado que varios de sus conocidos estaban ahí, Gai y Asuma bebían en una mesa donde también estaban Kurenai, Anko, Yugao y Genma.**

-A esa no la ubico- le comento Kiba a Shino.

-O es una ANBU o no es amiga de Kurenai sensei en nuestro mundo- razonó- Shino.

**El grupo de amigos se reunió a festejar la promoción de Yugao a capitana ANBU, sabían que ello implicaba que Kakashi renunció, pero suponiendo que el enmascarado tenía un buen motivo decidieron festejar con su amiga dicha promoción.**

-Vaya manera de quemarla- dijo Anko.

-En mi defensa, además de que se supone que nadie más que yo debería saber de esto- inició su defensa Shin- no es que haya dicho cuál es su designación.

-Si pero- iba a decir Kurenai, pero Shizune le tapo la boca.

-Kurenai senpai- le susurro la azabache- solo hay cuatro mujeres ANBU con el color de cabello de ella, mejor no les de pistas.

**Cuando lo vieron le invitaron a tomar un trago, cosa que agradeció el jounin, cuando llegó el momento de la pregunta incómoda Kakashi les contó el motivo de su renuncia, cabe decir que la reacción de sus amigos si sorprendió al peliplata.**

-No debería- se burló de eso Asuma.

-No soy yo- gimió el aludido.

**-¿Estas diciendo que le arrebataste a Dohko su equipo?- preguntó incrédulo su autoproclamado rival.**

**-Bueno, Yo no diría que se lo arrebate, fue una orden del consejo- se defendió Kakashi- Aparentemente Dohko no entrenaba bien al equipo 7.**

-¿Pues qué Demonios hacía Sensei para permitir que eso pasara?- preguntaron Tsunade y Jiraiya.

**-Sabes tan bien como nosotros que él es por mucho el mejor sensei que hay en la aldea y quizá en todas las naciones elementales- objeto Asuma- no veo manera en la que alguien con su basta experiencia pueda hacer un mal trabajo.**

-¿Que tanta es esa experiencia?- pregúntaron Tsunade e Iruka.

-Como doscientos años- respondio Shin.

-!Idiota¡- sacudió Kushina al pobre Kakashi- y según tú, ¿eso es no tener idea de que está haciéndo?

-Cariño….-intento salvar a su alumno el Yondaime sujetando a su esposa para que no lo mate.

-Solo porque me lo pides- lo soltó la Uzumaki.

**-!Hey¡ que eso lo dijo el consejo, no es mi opinión, aparentemente Sasuke se quejó con el consejo sobre la forma de entrenar de Dohko, si el novato del año dice que es mal sensei, algo de verdad debe haber.**

-Kushina- dijo con voz calmada Minato que seguía conteniendo a su esposa- vas.

Y la soltó.

En dos sancadas ya estaba sobre Kakashi que vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

"Mami" pensó el peliplata

-Te voy a enseñar a ser leal y a no meterte dónde no te llaman- declaró la pelirroja tronando sus nudillos.

**-Pudiste negarte a entrenarlos- señaló enojada Kurenai- en todo caso, he oído de mis alumnos que el Uchiha es un chico engreído y arrogante, estoy convencida por el modo de ser de Dohko, que a Sasuke no le pareció que en vez de enfocarse sólo en él, entrenará al equipo de forma pareja.**

-Oigan- se quejó Sasuke.

-Y si lo pensamos- dijeron los miembros del equipo 8 a coro.

**-Esa actitud no es nada juvenil, mi querido rival- dijo decepcionado Gai- ¿Que dirían Óbito y el Yondaime de tus acciones?.**

-Fue un golpe bajo- admitió Gai que se encogió al oír gritar a Kakashi- pero estoy de acuerdo con mi juvenil doble.

"Pero estoy de acuerdo con Gai, estoy decepcionado" pensó Minato.

**Kakashi estaba muy enojado, él simplemente cumplía una orden y le atacaban por ello, Sasuke y él eran los únicos con sharingan en la aldea, si destituían a Dohko la opción más obvia era él y todos lo sabían, no entendía porque esa agria actitud hacia su persona.**

-Comprobado, esa versión suya es un idiota- aseguro Anko y nadie refutó esa afirmación.

**-Me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el peliplata retirándose de la mesa.**

**Tras abandonar Kakashi la reunión, Kurenai algo bebida le preguntó a una Anko un poco más ebria si había tenido algún avance con Saga, la pelipurpura por respuesta sólo hizo una excelente imitación de Hinata, sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa actitud.**

-¿Que yo que?- exclamó Anko en Shock, shock que sus conocidos también tenían.

-Si, estás saliendo con Saga de Géminis- dijo Shin divertido por la reacción.

**A diferencia de Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke esperó en vano tres horas a Kakashi, no desayuno como lo había pedido y fue atado a un árbol por no obtener el cascabel.**

-Mph- se rió por lo bajo Naruto.

Pero a Hinata no le hizo la menor gracia que en ese mundo tuviera una buena relación con la pelirrosa.

"Ese tipo de miradas, solo esa Miko amiga del Godkiller podría mirar una interacción de Naruto y Sakura así" pensó sudando balas Shin, lo bueno que las cosas ahí, no pasaban hasta ese momento de un buen compañerismo.

**Si el peliplata hubiera tenido que apostar, habría puesto su patrimonio a que el que estaría atado sería Naruto debido al fanatismo que según él; Sakura tenía por el Uchiha.**

-Y tiene- dijo Shizune algo enojada.

La aludida solo se encogió en su lugar. Celosa de ver qué esa doble suya era todo que ella deseaba para si misma. Lastima que había renunciado esa versión suya al amor del emo. Si no , estaba segura que sería la mejor versión suya que hasta ahora habían conocido.

**No ocurrió así, Naruto conocía a Kakashi ya que Saga y él trabajaban mucho, asi que el rubio ya sabía de el hábito de llegar tarde del peliplata y de su afición por leer el Icha Icha, por lo que el rubio le habló a Sakura y le paso el tip de llegar 3 horas más tarde, desayunada y descansada.**

-Esa información nos habría Sido útil hace meses- se quejó todo el equipo 7.

-No es culpa de Kakashi que no vieran la prueba real.

**Así lo hizo y para mayor desconcierto de Kakashi si bien se dieron cuenta de el sentido de la prueba; Sasuke no pudo imponer su voluntad y se vio forzado a tratar por orgullo de obtener su cascabel fracasando estrepitosamente.**

-Eso explica porque está atado- dedujo Minato.

A Naruto solo le dió un ataque de risa al ver aquello.

-Te recuerdo que a ti es al que ataron al tronco- le reviró el emo.

-Pero no era quien lo merecía- se defendió el ojiazul- yo no soy quien se desmayo cuando Kakashi sensei le acorraló o cuando te vio enterrado hasta la cabeza

Por un fugaz momento Sakura quiso golpearlo por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza, las carcajadas condescendientes de Tenten y Hinata y las de clara burla de Anko e Ino eran un buen aliciente. Pero su sentido de autoconservacion operó y se detuvo en seco, solo para ver a Kushina mirarla atentamente y lista a pararla en seco.

Eso a ella, por otro lado.

-¿En qué Demonios estabas pensando?- encaro Minato a su alumno- mi hijo tiene razón, él no merecía estar atado, entre más oigo, más me decepcionas.

Kakashi retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Ese había Sido el golpe más devastador que había recibido hasta ahora.

**Naruto y Sakura lograron pasar la prueba gracias a un gran trabajo en equipo y a un ingenioso subterfugio, Naruto fingió decirle el final del libro que leía Kakashi y tratando de evitar ser Spoileado, se descuido y la pelirrosa le quito los cascabeles dándole uno a su compañero rubio.**

-Lo peor es que no es la única vez que le pasa- decía negando divertido Shin.

-Maldito pervertido- negó con enojo Kurenai.

**Le fue evidente que su grupo estaba fracturado e ingenuamente el peliplata atribuía a Dohko esa actitud por lo que los dos meses que siguieron el equipo hacía ejercicios de trabajo en equipo y tras acabar, si no había misiones, ellos se iban y Kakashi entrenaba con el Uchiha para ayudarlo con su Sharingan recién despertado.**

Vaya que fueron muy elocuentes las miradas de Naruto y los demás. Kakashi supo hasta este momento, lo mucho que la había cargado.

-Guau, esas chicas son muy bellas, en especial esa joven de ojos rojos- decía babeando Kiba- y la joven de la trenza no está nada mal.

-Al menos esas son Kunouchi decentes- admitió con alivio Anko.

-Esa de ahí….- hizo memoria Jiraiya y añadió- Esa es la jinchuriki del Nanabi.

-Taki fue destruida por Akatsuki y se salvó porque un caballero dorado llegó a tiempo para salvarla- aclaro Shin- y se convirtió en sensei del llamado Trío Amazona o equipo 15.

**El Trío amazona se encontraba en el campo #8 practicando, Naruto y Sakura estaban entrenando con Afrodita, el caballero de Piscis había decidió ayudar a los gennin, pues era evidente para ellos que Kakashi volcaba su energía en el Uchiha y los dejaba de lado.**

-¿Sigue siendo bonita?- preguntó Shino con un toque de humor en su voz, a un perturbado Kiba.

**Habían tratado de convencer a Dohko de seguirlos entrenando, pero el consejo había sido muy claro y él no pensaba desafiarlo, por lo que ofendidos por ello Afrodita y Camus se ofrecieron a alternar para entrenar a los genin que eran leales a Dohko.**

-Al menos aún hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar a mi Sochi- siseo molesta Kushina.

**Y esa circunstancia le fue muy favorable a Ty Lee que aprovechó bien esa situación.**

Hinata solo rechino los dientes y apretó el brazo de forma posesiva, algo que no pasó desapercibido para las otras Genin.

"Definitivamente es malo para mi salud estar tan cerca de Naruto" tragaron duro las otras Kunoichi.

"Que Ty Lee agradezca que Ella no estaba en su mundo" pensó divertido Shin viendo la interacción de la castaña y el Uzumaki.

**La castaña se volvió muy cercana a Naruto y en los dos meses de su entrenamiento para las otras integrantes del Trío y de Sakura fue muy evidente que Ty lee se enamoró de Naruto quien era lo bastante torpe socialmente hablando, como para darse cuenta de ello.**

-Esa perra- siseo enojada Hinata.

-Cada vez más, me cae mejor tu alumna- le dijo Anko a Kurenai.

-Recuerdame trabajar eso con ella- se masajeo la ojirubie las sienes.

**Y claro está, la pelirrosa también salió afectada por el trato cercano a una de los miembros del Trío en particular.**

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Shin antes de chasquear los dedos.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi estaban rodeados por un aura azul pálido, lo que causó mucha curiosidad en todos.

-No me van a tachar de corruptor de menores- explicó el motivo Shin, lo que hizo que cierto grupito de pervertidos sonriera de manera boba.

**Gracias a las grandes habilidades de Naruto con el Fuinjutsu fue posible la instalación de un par de cabañas equipadas con duchas de agua caliente en el campo de entrenamiento particular de los caballero dorados, por lo que era frecuente que las chicas de los equipos que eran supervisados por ellos se bañarán juntas tras acabar el entrenamiento, haciendo que la pelirrosa conociera a las integrantes de El león dorado y del equipo Ariete, Yuri y Chizuru.**

-¿Y esos nombres?- preguntó Iruka por esas designaciones.

-En ese mundo los equipos permanecen poco tiempo con la nomenclatura dada por defecto- aclaro Shin- pasado un tiempo, los equipos eligen un nombre y este se queda por el resto de su vida. Son los nombres de los equipos. A veces siguen haciendo misiones en conjunto, aunque ya no sean un equipo shinobi como tal.

**Pero bueno, si había una chica con la que tenía una relación casi de hermandad era con Ukyo.**

-Vaya, un cambio- silbo Lee al ver que su enamorada y su rival no eran tan amigas como en su mundo.

**Peliazul y pelirrosa se veían como hermanas por lo que los pensamientos que en este momento tenía Sakura la habían descolado.**

**"El cuerpo de Ukyo es muy bello"" pensó su inner viendo a la peliazul restregandose una esponja por su cuerpo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa ligeramente al pensar que le atraía el cuerpo de otra mujer, cerro los ojos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, decidida a volver a tomar una ducha esta vez de agua fría para calmarse.**

-!YO NO SOY ASI¡- exclamó la pelirrosa al ver algo que sería sumamente humillante.

-!Ajá, lo tuyo era facha¡- grito burlona Ino.

-Te arrebate a Sasuke Kun- se defendió la ojijade.

-Otra tú lo hizo- le aclaro Ino- que se me hace que lo tuyo es para estar adentro del closet

"Piensa en tu camino ninja, piensa en tu camino ninja" repetía Lee como mantra al ver a esa versión de su aún enamorada.

-¿Que hizo está Sakura de diferente?- preguntó Tenten con un deje de envidia.

-Comer bien y entrenar- respondió Shin- aunque en honor a la verdad, su genética familiar también ayuda un poquito.

-Meh, Mebuki no era la más bonita que digamos- se burló Kushina del comentario de Shin.

-Después lo explicó.

-Ya lleva varios después tan solo en este mundo- señaló Shikamaru.

-Eso en el receso- aclaró nuevamente, cuando los iba a desglosar.

**Sakura, aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente sintió el roce suave y cálido sobre su boca, ¿Tal vez unos labios? Posándose sobre los suyos.**

**La ojijade reaccionó de inmediato, abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta que no era otra cosa que la mismísima Ukyo, mojada, caliente y desnuda.**

-¡Ahora si viene lo chido¡- exclamó él Sanin y tomo su libreta para hacer anotaciones, pero alguien ya estaba dos pasos adelante de él.

-Hazlo- lo amenazó la ojimiel- y vas a tener que recuperar la libreta con una buena cantidad de laxantes.

**Sakura no supo exactamente qué pensar, hacer o sentir, a los segundos rehuyó a Ukyo , quien se sonrió y dijo:**

**\- El agua tibia me excita mucho, y creo que a ti también.-dijo una sonrojada Ukyo que se armó de valor para confesarle algo- cuando entraste con Dohko sensei al restaurante la primera vez creí que eras un ángel. Te veía mientras trabajaba y no dejaba de pensar en ti. Y me sentía feliz cuando me mirabas. Hoy que note que por fin me veías como lo hago yo me puso algo caliente.**

-Yuri is in the air- tocó una versión alternativa el observador de una conocida canción ochentera.

-!Eso no ayuda¡- exclamó roja de vergüenza la involucrada.

-Lastima que sea lesbiana- decía Kiba opinando de la otra Kunoichi- es bastante hermosa.

-¡Cállate kiba!- explotó Sakura.

**La confundida, pero excitada pelirrosa decidió dejarse llevar por los latidos de su corazón y su boca dejó de huir de la de la bella Ukyo, quien le pareció en ese momento la kunoichi más bella de su generación.**

-!Gah, esto no está pasando!- exclamó nuevamente la ojijade.

Sin que nadie viera, el emo convocó dos lentes de contacto que camuflajearon su Sharingan y se los colocó, activo su dojutsu y fingió no poner atención. Mentiría si no dijera que el Yuri le parecía excitante. Y más si la protagonista era una chica de cabello rosado, uno de sus varios fetiches ocultos

**Sin embargo, su inseguridad atacó de pronto poniendo muy roja a la ojijade que le preguntó entre titubeos que veía una chica tan bella en alguien como ella.**

-Hablando de constantes- se burló Ino.

-!Cierra la boca Ino puerca¡

-Es verdad- se unió Hinata- seguro que golpeas a Naruto Kun para esconder tus inseguridades.

-Se está volviendo salvaje- le murmuró Anko a Kurenai que bien que mal, se sentía orgullosa de que al fin su alumna estaba saliendo de su timidez- me gusta.

**-Tu también eres muy bella, esas piernas tuyas y tus ojos me enloquecieron el día que te conoci, en el restaurante he visto a muchas mujeres muy bellas y ninguna tenía unos ojos como los tuyos.**

-Seamos sinceras- admitió Ino- es cierto que Sakura es la dueña de las mejores piernas, culo y ojos de las aquí presentes.

Hinata y Tenten tuvieron que estar de acuerdo, a lo que la rubia platinada añadió- aún así, yo soy la bomba sexy de nuestra generación.

"Presumida" pensaron la ojiperla y la chica de rodetes.

**La peliazul volvió a tomar la iniciativa y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la pelirrosa.**

**Ambas mujeres se obsequiaron un beso profundo, húmedo y explosivo, usaban sus lenguas como falos mojados y se buscaban el alma la una a la otra.**

**Nuevamente Ukyo tomó la iniciativa; se levantó un poco, casi arrancó la toalla con la que aún se cubría Sakura y se tomó unos segundos para admirar tal belleza.**

**-¿Alguna vez una mujer te mamó las tetas?- preguntó con un deje de lujuria en su voz la ojimiel.**

-Pervertido- clavo Shizune a Kakashi al piso tras ver que descubrió su Sharingan.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI¡- exclamó indignada la afectada.

-Ade…- iba a decir Kurenai, pero Anko la amordazó para evitar que dijera algo.

**-Este…. No soy lesbiana- dijo aún resistiéndose a la situación Sakura, aunque lo hacía con menos resistencia.**

-Aja y luego- dijo con sarcasmo Ino.

"Me quiero morir" pensó sumamente deprimida Sakura "este es el karma por usar de saco de golpeo al héroe de este universo"

**\- Yo tampoco soy lesbiana- dijo la peliazul dejando más confundida a la pelirrosa- soy bisexual, lo que pasa querida es que ya me canse de esperar al indicado así que decidí lanzarme a buscar a la indicada. Tu sabes…**

-Mph- aguantaron la risa algunos al anticipar lo que podía suceder. Lo que al emo no le hizo gracia.

**-!Cha¡ de haber sabido que podía batear en ambos equipos…. Ahora que lo pienso, nuestro fanatismo por ese imbécil surgió cuando Ino comenzó a fijarse en el…. ¿No crees que de niña estabas enamorada de Ino?- comento la Inner Sakura.**

-¡Sabia que no estaba loca¡- canto triunfal Ino- tienes doble personalidad.

-!Eso no es cierto¡- se defendió la aludida.

"CHA, YA ME DESCUBRIERON!" Entró en pánico la Inner "Solo actúa normal y todo saldrá bien, si eso es, tiene que funcionar, Chá"

**-¿que tonterías dices?**

**-Te recuerdo que soy tu subconsciente- señaló la Inner- piensalo bien, eras muy feliz con ella, te parecía la niña más bella de la aldea, más que la Hyuga; te ponía de buenas verla sonreir….**

**El punto es que…. Parece que tu también eres bisexual.**

Y dejó de burlarse la Yamanaka, eso era muy aterrador en su opinión. De hecho se alejo de ella, no fuera a ser. Pero eso fue notado por Anko que quiso hacer un poco de pulla por ello.

-Ja, ya no es tan divertido- le comento jalando a Ino para sentarla Junto a ella y a Kurenai- recuerda, seguramente, en otro universo, eres tú, la que está tras esa frentesota que Kami le dió…

La joven se puso roja, de pura pena mientras Anko reía a carcajadas, para fortuna de ambas, los hombres estaban embobados viendo las suculentas imágenes frente a ellos y la otras mujeres presentes viéndolos de forma un tanto reprobatoria.

**Nuevamente su inner le ganó una discusión, lo pensó un segundo y ¿porque no? Como dijo Ukyo, si un príncipe la decepcionó quizás no lo hiciera una princesa.**

-Justo en el orgullo- se burló Kiba de Sasuke.

-Callate, aliento de perro.

**Así que armándose de valor, decidió ver qué ocurría con la situación**

**\- Mira, nunca creí que me pondría tan cachonda mirando el culo y las tetas de otra mujer, porque de que estoy excitada, lo estoy.- dijo Sakura con la cara rojo Hinata- así que lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.**

**Con esas palabras la peliazul procedió a la tarea de lamer y chupar el cuello de Sakura.**

"Esto va para mi próxima novela" ponía toda su concentración el Sanín en las imágenes frente a él.

-Veo una palabra de esto en tu próximo libro y te mueres- amenazó Tsunade a su amigo.

-¿Cómo rayos sabrías si hago eso?- preguntó Jiraiya viendo de forma sospechosa a la ojimiel.

Tsunade solo se hizo la loca y siguió viendo las imágenes.

"Eso me recuerda aquella vez en el país del Colmillo" pensó ruborizada Shizune y después se puso roja, Shin sabía de eso…. Ojalá no saliera a la luz.

**Tal vez era la novedad de la experiencia o el hecho de que Yuri o Chizuru entraran y las descubrieran, pero le parecía que jamás algún chico la haría gozar así.**

**La brillante lengua de Ukyo se paseaba por el cuello y torso de Sakura, la ojijade sentía cosquillas en la vagina, pero eso no la preparó para lo que seguía.**

**La ojimiel acopló su boca al pezón del seno derecho de la pelirrosa, lo besaba y lamía como si fuera un minúsculo pene, sin dudas estaba erecto y Sakura notó el afán de su ahora amante y dio un delicioso quejido seguido de jadeos.**

¡Flush¡

Volaron por los aires debido a la hemorragia nasal, Kiba, Kakashi y Lee, para momentos después aterrizar en el puño de Kurenai, Shizune y Tenten respectivamente.

-!Por piedad que esto pare¡- rogaba la pelirrosa ante su tormento.

**Ukyo quiso cambiar de pezón y añadir un nivel mas de placer; así que dirigió a su amante a la banca que usaban para cambiarse y la recostó en ella. Sakura no estaba lista para ello, ella se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Ukyo sobre su hinchado clítoris, su boca se abrió un poco más para dar una inspiración y aumentar la frecuencia de sus excitantes jadeos y dejar salir un entrecortado gemido de placer.**

"Voy a tener que ir al baño al acabar esto" pensó la pelipurpura que se estaba comenzando a excitar.

"Te lo merecías por perra" pensó con deleite la ojiperla al ver la humillación de la pelirrosa.

"El suicidio no suena a una mala opción en este momento" pensó oscuramente Sakura al ver su reputación destruirse ante sus ojos. Lo peor era que ya más o menos sabían todos, como se vería desnuda. Más o menos…. Esa versión de si misma tenía un cuerpo similar al de Tenten que lo tenía mejor que ella.

**Pero las cosas no se quedaron en el exterior del sexo de Sakura, los dedos de Ukyo, cual expertos espeleólogos (exploradores de cavernas) se abrieron paso en la babeante vagina de la pelirrosa.**

**Gracias a su entrenamiento la ojimiel conocía todos los puntos de presión para causar dolor y también placer como el punto G o algo así o solo sería por el placer de meterle los dedos a su amante, la cuestión es que le estaba dando dedo a ella y ambas mujeres gozaban en grande.**

-¿Conoce de esos puntos?- preguntó Shizune a su sensei.

-¡Shizune¡- exclamó la Godaime incrédula por lo que oía, pero sonrojándose añadió en voz baja- luego te cuento.

"Así que a eso se refería Natsu san, conque mi marido me lo agradecería" pensó la Hyuga.

"Por eso a Natsu le gusta que ensaye ese golpe con ella" pensó de forma norteña Neji "creo que debo practicar un poco más"

**El dedo medio de Ukyo se escapó de la vagina y buscó la raja de las nalgas de Sakura con el fin de juguetear con su culito.**

**Podríamos decir que a la ojijade le gustó y no le gustó, la verdad es que sintió algo de dolor en su parte trasera, pero la lengua de la ojimiel en sus tetas y sus dedos en su sexo transformaron la sensación en algo indescriptible, tanto así que Sakura comenzó a temblar y enloquecida de plaera logró decir:**

**-¡Más...! ¡Más..! Dale, dale, Así, así!**

"Flush"

Ahora Asuma, Iruka y Chouji caían derrotados junto a Kurenai.

-Quien te viera, Nai chan- decía burlona Anko al tomar una foto de su amiga desmayada y con la cara roja.

**La peliazul decidió incrementar su ataque, lamió algo el vientre ligeramente marcado de Sakura (por el entrenamiento ella poseía uno igual) y le pulió el ombligo para ir a parar en el loto rosado de la Kunoichi.**

**La kunoichi peliazul ya había sacado sus dedos del coño y culo de Sakura, el sexo de la pelirrosa seguía pidiendo más batalla y la iba a recibir.**

**Ukyo tomó a Sakura por la cintura se acomodo entre sus piernas y entierro su cara en el sexo de la chica.**

**La ojimiel respondía sujetando cada vez con más fuerza a la pelirrosa, sus uñas laceraban las nalgas y muslos de la ojijade quien sentía todo el peso del escultural cuerpo de Ukyo, podía sentir sus tetas en su vientre sin contar que podía saborear su femineidad con toda libertad.**

**Ambas mujeres empezaron a sentir los preludios orgásmicos una en la otra. La menor de las hermanas Tendo aceleró sus lamidas, besos y chupeteos en el sexo de la Haruno, la pelirrosa empezó a tener temblores y oleadas del más salvaje placer que podía haber sentido, en una maniobra digna de un gran peleador, Sakura atrajo con su lengua el clítoris de Ukyo hacia sus labios, y lo empieza a chupar como si fuera una rica aceituna a la que hay que sacarle el jugo.**

"Flush"

Neji y Tenten se unían a los desmayados. Quedando solo Anko, la propia Sakura, Hinata, Kushina, Naruto, Shikamaru, Minato, Shino y Shin.

**Los dedos de Sakura en su culo y su clítoris inmerso en la boca de la ojijade desataron la reacción en el cuerpo de la ojimiel ;desde su pelvis empezaron a irradiar ondas de placer hacia todo su ser. Sakura ya poseída por la fuerza orgásmica temblaba y abrazaba a Ukyo con una fuerza enajenada, por un momento metió toda la longitud de sus dedos en el culo de la bella ex mesera.**

"CHA, eso luce Rikolino" pensó la Inner apunto de desmayarse "alguna vez, deberíamos hacer un trío con Ino y nuestro futuro marido"

"Quizá sería buena idea aprovechar el jutsu sexy de Naruto Kun" pensó la nada santa mente de Hinata.

**En el momento crítico ambas jóvenes no pudieron más, estiraron sus cuellos y de manera unísona dieron un gemido brutal, sus ojos se blanquearon y compartieron un potente orgasmo simultáneo que las consumió como una llamarada de placer y olor a hembras.**

"Flush".

Cayeron noqueado por último Shikamaru y Shino, rompiendo el mito de que eran de palo.

**La peliazul se tumbó junto a la pelirrosa y la tomó por el torso y la besó y así ambas kunoichis culminaron su experiencia lésbica saboreando sus propios sexos a través de la boca de cada una.**

-¡ESTO JAMAS PASO¡- amenazó la histérica Haruno a los demás, apenas acabo todo.

Shin solo chasqueo los dedos y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Bola de pervertidos- dijo con cierta reprobación el Uzumaki.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien- decía claramente enojada la Sanin- lo que acabamos de ver ¿Significa que no tenemos nada de intimidad en nuestro mundo?

-Solo sigo mi trabajo de Observador- se defendió Shin- Nunca sabes si algo malo podria pasar en ese tipo de momentos. Cada accion crea una reaccion diferente y debo estar atento a todo. Claro está, la mayoría de las veces no me ando fijando en el momento exacto, soy relativamente omnipresente, así que solo pongo mi atención en momentos que me parecen interesantes. Cómo el de la tablita rosa aquí presente.

Vaya, ahora sabían algo que realmente no querían saber. Bien que dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad.

-Acabas de matar nuestra libido de por vida- dijo de forma reprobatoria Iruka.

-La tuya, saber que tengo público de esa manera es muy excitante- dijo en un sensual ronroneo Anko- juro que haré muy interesante la próxima vez que me veas.

"He creado un monstruo" pensó rodando los ojos Shin.

Lo curioso es que varias ahí, incluso Hinata, tenían el mismo pensamiento que Anko, solo que no lo verbalizaron.

"Como dijo cierto sabio de la vida, todas las mujeres en el interior son unas pervertidas." Pensó Shin al ver que le debía de pagar una apuesta al Centinela.

-! Maldito suertudo¡- dijeron con envidia varios al ver el escenario.

**El equipo 7 estaba haciendo equipo con un par de kunoichis escoltando una caravana comercial, para suspicacia de los integrantes del equipo, las kunoichi, Hitomi y Ayane eran muy melosas con el genin rubio.**

-Debe de ser magnetismo animal- se aventuró a conjeturar Shikamaru.

-Cierto- estuvo de acuerdo Kiba- no conozco a nadie más animal que Naruto.

-¡Tú mejor cállate virgen¡- le gritó el Uzumaki al Inuzuka- te recuerdo que en ese mundo al menos yo dejé de serlo.

-!¿que mi hijo que¡?- Exclamaron sus padres escandalizados.

**Ayane era una mujer pelirroja; usaba el cabello largo, era de ojos color chocolate, piel nivea, busto copa D, cintura breve y nalgas en forma de corazón que daban pie a unas largas y sexies piernas.**

**Hitomi era una rubia de cabellera corta de ojos color cian, era algo bajita pues media 1.50, era copa CC lo que dado su estatura la hacia ver muy tetona.**

-Novato- se burló Jiraiya de la forma de escribir Shin.

-Ya sé que lo harías mejor- dijo sin enojarse- pero a mí no me toca escribir libros para calenturientos y virgos.

-!Oiga¡- reclamaron enojados Iruka y Kakashi.

-¡Sensei¡- se escandalizaron los jóvenes al ver el gran secreto de Iruka salir a la luz.

-Oh, rayos- se quejó en sensei de la academia.

Konohamaru y sus amigos solo sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

"Esto lo vamos a aprovechar y lo vamos a gozar mucho" pensaban maquinado varios planes de chantaje para el pobre.

**Ambas kunoichi tenían 19 años y fueron alumnas de Aldebarán y de Aioria respectivamente, razón por la que conocían a Naruto.**

**-Chicas, ¿les puedo preguntar algo?- pidió Kakashi a las kunoichi quienes asintieron- ¿De donde conocen a Naruto?.**

-Eso mismo quiero saber- dijo enojada Hinata.

-A esas tampoco las reconozco- dijo en voz alta Kurenai para calmar a su pupila- ustedes ¿Reconocen a alguna?

Un generalizado No, bastó para calmar a la ojiperla, al menos de momento.

**-Aldebaran Sensei y Aioria Sensei viven en el mismo edificio que Naruto, íbamos seguido a el edificio y así comenzamos a tratarlo.**

**¿Verdad foxy kun?- contestó Hitomi que repegaba su mejilla a la de Naruto causándole envidia a la mayoría de los hombres que iban en la caravana (con excepción de cierto emo) y haciendo que Ty lee quisiera matar a una enana que se metía con su venganza y su amor….. Digamos que la castaña aún no pone en orden sus prioridades.**

-Malditas arrastradas- apretó la ojiperla el brazo del ojiazul de forma posesiva.

**-Y yo que creía que eras un marginado social- admitió Sakura que para desconcierto de su equipo llevaba días con una cara de satisfacción que nada se la quitaba.**

-Por favor, ya no- se quejo llorando como cascada la pelirrosa

**-Bueno, sólo conozco a los ex alumnos de mis amigos y a sus alumnos- mencionó apenado el ojiazul rascándose la mejilla- no es para tanto.**

-En mi caso si es para mucho- dijo Naruto con algo de celos a su Doppelganger.

**"Tal parece que Naruto heredó la suerte de Minato sensei para las mujeres.,.. Maldito rubio suertudo….." pensaba el peliplata al ver como Ayane y Hitomi le trataban.**

-¿En serio?- preguntó Naruto a su padre.

-Si Sochi, tu padre era un galán Natural- confirmó Kushina con algo de enojo.

-Y eso causó que muchas Kunoichi y civiles acabarán en el hospital- confirmo Tsunade- dígamos que alguien marcó demasiado bien su territorio.

Kushina lejos de lucir avergonzada, alzó su cara con orgullo.

**La misión se realizó sin contratiempos, ya que el incidente de Shaka y Tao Pai Pai desalentó a los bandidos de la región a atacar caravanas. Así pues tras entregar su informe de misión el hokage despido a los gennin y a las jounin dejándolo sólo con el ex ANBU, pues queria saber como le estaba yendo con ellos.**

**-Sólo Sasuke me respeta y ve como el sensei del equipo, si bien Sakura y Naruto me tratan con respeto,.. Es muy evidente que para ellos su sensei es Dohko.**

-Por como los trataba no me sorprende- dijo Gai- al menos los chicos no pueden decir que soy imparcial con ellos.

-Lo mismo digo- se sumaron Asuma y Kurenai.

-Vamos a tener al regresar una larga charla- le advirtió la ojimiel.

"Oh mierda" pensó sudando balas Kakashi.

**-Bueno, es normal Kakashi- mencionó comprensivo el Hokage- Dohko fue su sensei sólo seis meses pero…. Has visto a sus ex alumnos, todos lo quieren y respetan, pese a que hace cinco años lucía como un niño logró ganarse la confianza y cariño de su primer equipo.**

**-Si, el chico Yagami hablaba bien de Dohko- dijo tras tener un escalofrío Kakashi al recordar a Iori Yagami, el último descendiente del clan Yagami que en su momento fue uno de los clanes más influyentes hasta la traición de Orochimaru…...**

**La razón de Kakashi para estremecerse fue que Iori era muy agresivo y poseía un estilo de Taijutsu brutal pero efectivo. Que incluso el Yagami lo respetara hablaba bien del caballero de Libra.**

**-Creo que tengo las cosas cuesta arriba- dijo Kakashi tras suspirar pesadamente- aún así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**-Esa es la actitud Kakashi- sonrió Hiruzen al ver que el peliplata no se daba por vencido- bien, tendrán dos días de descanso, aprovéchalos.**

-Al menos eres optimista- dijo burlona Anko.

Kakashi solo suspiro agotado. Vaya que esto se iba a poner feo.

**Flashback.**

**Una semana antes de partir al país de las olas Sasuke caminaba furioso por las calles de Konoha, nuevamente había discutido con Dohko por negarse a poner más atención en él, a Sasuke no le cabía en la cabeza porque el caballero de Libra insistía en entrenar por igual a Naruto y a Sakura, si bien, vio que no eran los perdedores que creía, eso no justificaba que lo retrasaran en volverse fuerte para obtener su venganza.**

-Itachi- dijeron todos a coro.

Dado lo que ya sabía el emo, ya ni enojo tenía por esos comentarios.

**Sabía que Dohko poseía algún secreto, después de todo, el poder que el joven caballero poseía no era algo que correspondiera a su edad y posición, quizá si hablara con el consejo y se quejara obligarían a Dohko a revelarle cómo logró ser tan fuerte.**

**Así que con esa idea en mente fue a hablar con el concejal Yoh Hamada.**

-Ese tampoco me suena- comento Shizune.

Shin solo se les quedó viendo, ese chiste ya no le hacia gracia.

**Yoh escuchó a Sasuke y le dio la razón, al concejal siempre le pareció ridículo el asunto de los caballero dorados ; por lo que accedió a ayudar al Uchiha.**

**Así que primero informó a Danzo y a Homura quienes accedieron a ayudar al Uchiha.**

-Si Danzō está metido nada bueno va a salir de eso- comento Minato a su esposa.

-Puta momia, al menos ahí, no puede ponerle las manos encima a mi Sochi- estuvo de acuerdo la Uzumaki.

**Sasuke ahora que sabía que tenía a Dohko entre manos se fue a esperar, mientras el consejo civil se reunió y bajo la influencia de Danzó trato de hallar una solución, el halcón de guerra trato de disolver el equipo, pero debido a que si los hacían Hiruzen podría revertir su orden se optó por separar a Dohko del grupo.**

**Así pues Sasuke se enteró de esa decisión con la que no estaba conforme, pero al oír que su nuevo sensei podría ayudarlo con su Sharingan y que era alguien muy poderoso se calmó y fue con su equipo a ver que nueva misión les entregarían sabedor del hecho de que el grupo tenía a Dohko como sensei con los días contados.**

-Espero que escarmientes en cabeza ajena- tiro de sus mejillas Kushina- porque si no…..

Sasuke solo trago duro…. Ahora que recordaba, había la posibilidad de que ella fuera su madrina…. Y la veía capaz de volver del más allá a ponerle un correctivo. Algo que no quería que pasara. Mejor se portaba bien.

**En un pequeño pueblo llamado Kobe en la clínica del lugar el médico se rascaba la cabeza ante el enigma que tenía entre manos.**

**Unos leñadores encontraron a tres adultos en un estado similar a un coma profundo. Los hombres tenían sus funciones vitales activas, pero parecía que sus conciencias no estaban, exámenes minuciosos no revelaron trauma alguno o enfermedad que justificara aquello por lo que el médico no entendía por que el joven de cabello lila largo y de curiosas cejas, el gigante de piel bronceada y cabello largo azabache y el joven de cabello rubio largo y un curioso punto rojo en la frente estaban en ese estado…**

-Se los dije- sonrió Shin al acabar las imágenes- no le quedó de otrs que mandarlos por partes.

-Pero si sus cuerpos están ahí- inicio Shino.

-¿Porque no vuelven a ellos?- preguntó Shin- hubo varios factores. Entre ellos que para esa segunda vez, además del problema de Hatori, Athena estaba muy débil. Por otro lado, no querían ponerlo sobre aviso a él.

-¿A quien?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-A Lucifer, el verdadero enemigo de ese mundo.

**Y corte.**

**Seguimos con los regresos, ahora toca el turno a Soul of Ninja, fue un gran brinco, (como de diez capítulos) pero uno necesario para la trama.**

**Ahora, debería poner Lemon ma seguido, según la lógica dado lo que acabo de hacer. Pues no, son de difícil reacción y por ello estarán en lo mínimo posible, no se me emocionen tanto.**

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo.**

** _Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	13. El hada madrina

**El hada madrina.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Fe de erratas o ratas con mucha fe.**

Omití por error una ficha de un Fic, aquí estan

Keibatsu de Brown phanton.

Capitulo uno

**Review**

**Angelmolina056**

Soy coautor, solo subiría las versiones beta de los capítulos que me tocan, ya que el estilo de Black998 hace incompatible sus fic.

**Diego **

¿Eh? Un poco de claridad por favor.

**Comenzamos.**

Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, Anko había tomado una pausa para ir al baño, aunque algunos aseguraban oír gemidos ahogados. A todo esto, no era la única que había ido ahí.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti- dijo Gai- con un tono de reprobación- de ambos, mi juvenil rival y mi joven pupilo.

-Cierto- recordó Minato- no te vimos ahí.

\- Aproveche para ir al baño- comento Gai- respeto la intimidad de las damas.

"Ok, eso es nuevo" pensaron sonriendo las mujeres ahí presentes "si no fuera por esa obsesión que tiene"

-Bueno, bola de puercos- zapateo Kushina exasperada- ¿Ya podemos continuar?.

-¿Porque todos lucen conmocionados?- preguntó Moegi.

-!Sabía que nos censuraron algo¡- dijo enojado el pequeño Ssrutobi.

-¡NADA, NO PASO NADA¡- exclamó la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo- tomo Shin el orbe y se lo dió a Sakura- dadas las circunstancias, haz los Honores.

Así lo hizo Sakura, mostrando una casa suburbana de clase media alta.

**-¿Cómo que tienes que quedarte en la oficina hasta tarde? Mamá, no lo entiendes. ¡Esto es una emergencia!**

**Sakura recorría el salón de un lado a otro con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a su oreja y una mueca de enfado en su bello rostro, impecablemente maquillado. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en un elegante moño, nada acorde con el top de tirantes y los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba puestos.**

-¡No de nuevo¡- exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Vaya otro mundo no Shinobi- dijo algo emocionada Ino. El primero que habían visto era sumamente interesante, posiblemente el otro también podía serlo.

-Pues dudo que llegue a ser tan humillante para Sakura como el anterior- cometo Shizune, pero su sensei la vio bastante divertida.

-Nunca digas nunca- canturreo la ojimiel.

-!NO INVOQUE LA MALA SUERTE, TSUNADE SAMA¡- Chillo la ojijade.

**-Lo siento, cielo –respondió la señora Haruno, al otro lado de la línea, intentando sonar asertiva-. Pero ya sabes que tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados esta semana con el tema de la fusión y tenemos que asistir a muchas cenas de negocios. Es una reunión muy importante.**

-Vaya, parece que tus padres son hombres de negocios- le comento Ino a su antigua amiga.

Ella solo asintió , algo le decía que esto no iba a salir bien. Ya fuera por el mundo anterior o no, tenía ese presentimiento.

**-¡Lo mío sí que es importante, mamá! ¡Esta noche es el baile de graduación y mi vestido está roto! ¿Has oído? ¡ROTO!- Exclamó exaltada la joven perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.**

-Son tal para cual- expresó su opinión Hinata- emo malcriado y mocosa malcriada hacen buena pareja.

-¡Hinata¡- expresó ofendido Sasuke. Sakura lo hizo escandalizada.

-Vamos, se ve que ha de andar cerca de los veinte, vive con sus papis y está haciendo un berrinche- señaló Anko- algo que hasta ahora solo habíamos visto hacer a su majestad ojitos de cebolla.

-Tienes razón, Tebane- se unió Kushina.

-Kushina Sama…- intento protestar Kakashi- no creo que ….

-Cierra la boca Bakashi- lo silencio en el acto- no creas que ya disminuyó el enojo que te tengo.

Kakashi se encogió en su lugar. Había perdido demasiado rápido la guerra.

**-Ya te oí la primera vez, Sakura. Pero te repito que tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados esta noche. ¿Por qué no tomas dinero del cajón del escritorio de tu padre y sales a comprar otro vestido? La dependienta de la tienda era muy simpática, seguro que te hace un descuento de última hora ¿Te parece bien, cielo?**

**La joven colgó el teléfono sin dignarse a responder. Estaba tan cabreada que a punto estuvo de tirarse sobre el sofá y ahogar un grito apretando la cara contra los cojines, pero se acordó del peinado y el maquillaje y se contuvo. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto precisamente a ella? ¡A SAKURA HARUNO!**

-De acuerdo, hasta yo empiezo a ver el parecido- dijo Ino sintiendo pena ajena de la ojijade.

-No, esto no es justo- decía llorando la pelirrosa como fuente-¿Porque a mí?.

"Y todavía se Pregunta porque?" Pensó Tenten de forma sarcástica.

**Ella era sin duda la chica más adinerada y popular del Instituto de Konoha, además de la capitana indiscutible del equipo de animadoras y novia del quarterback Sasuke Uchiha , el chico más guapo del instituto y probablemente también de la ciudad. **

-¡Si, cero y van tres¡- cambio de humor repentinamente Sakura- ! Entiéndelo puerca, el universo mismo dice que Sasuke es mio¡

"Ok, cada quien sus prioridades" pensó el Uzumaki. Jamás creyó que saber de qué la hasta hace poco, dueña de sus suspiros, andaba con el emo, no le dolería. Cómo dijo Sakura, ya habían visto varios mundos, pero hasta ahora, salvó en el anterior, parecía ser que él y Hinata acababan juntos. Una constante que creía no merecer, pero en la que haría lo necesario para hacerlo.

**A sus dieciocho recién cumplidos, el baile de graduación representaba la culminación de una adolescencia perfecta. Se suponía que era la noche en que pasaría a la historia del instituto como la Reina de la Graduación; la noche en que todas las chicas se morirían de envidia deseando estar en su pellejo (y los chicos deseando estar en su cama). **

-!Que¡- grito tan fuerte Sakura que todos juraron que se reventaron sus tímpanos- ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera¡.

-A que eso es una constante- le dijo Hinata de forma bajita a Anko, que tras volver del baño, se había acomodado junto a ella. A todo esto, la sensei de la ojiperla se acomodo junto a Anko. No iba a corromper a Hinata, si ella podía evitarlo.

**¡Pero todos sus sueños se irían al traste por culpa de ese maldito vestido!**

**Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró aquel desastre que colgaba de una percha en mitad del pasillo. Aquel estúpido vestido de color azul claro, con un escote perfecto y un corte exquisito. **

-¿Tanto drama por un vestido?- preguntó incrédulo Kiba.

-Te compadezco- le dieron el pésame la mayoría de las ahí presentes.

Y casi enseguida, Ino le aplicó un buen golpe en la cabeza a Kiba.

-Bruto- se quejó ella.

-Puedo saber ¿Cómo era el vestido?- quiso saber por curiosidad Moegi.

Shin mostró el vestido, de cómo se veía antes del desastre que haya pasado.

Según todas las mujeres, si era una tragedia que eso se hubiera arruinado.

**La primera vez que lo vio en la tienda se volvió loca de alegría porque era el vestido soñado para una Reina de Graduación: ostentoso pero no escandaloso, iba a juego con su pelo y se ceñía a su impresionante figura como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Pero ahora no sentía más que odio hacia ese puto vestido.**

**¿Cómo era posible que se le deshicieran las costuras? Ni siquiera estaba realmente roto ¡Era como si el maldito hilo se hubiese desintegrado!**

-Eso si está raro- pensó en voz alta Shikamaru- por lo que dice Shin, parece que algo disolvió las costuras. No creo que haya Sido una casualidad.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo- asintió el Yondaime- esto no huele nada bien.

**Estaba segura de que el vestido estaba perfectamente bien cuando salió para la peluquería. Pero nada más al volver se lo encontró así... ¡Hecho un desastre! En menos de una hora, Sasuke pasaría a recogerla en una limusina alquilada y no había tiempo de salir a buscar otro vestido. ¡Y encima sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para venir a solucionar su crisis!**

**-¡Esto ya no puede ir a peor! –gritó, maldiciendo su suerte.**

-Yo en su lugar no habría dicho eso- dijo Neji palmeando su cara- ya entendí a la mala que si bien el destino no está escrito en piedra, decir "No podrá ponerse peor" es prácticamente retar a la suerte.

-Cierto- asintió de acuerdo Asuma- lo siento por ti niña, pero esto se va a poner peor.

"Al menos el drama es por un baile" pensó con relativo alivio la joven.

**Casi de inmediato, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era el Uchiha.**

**-¿Cariño? –dijo la joven, agarrando el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡No te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Es horrible!**

**Lo único que se oía al otro lado de la línea era una risita nasal, intercalada con sonidos de besos. Por fin, Sakura oyó la voz de su novio.**

-!Óyeme Idiota¡- tomo la ojijade al Uchiha por su camisa- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA SERME INFIEL!?.

Sasuke en ese momento, sintió el verdadero Terror, siendo el día de la masacre Uchiha la otra única ocasión dónde lo había sentido. Bien que dicen que el infierno no tiene furia como una mujer despechada

-S... Sakura, ese no soy Yo- volvió a aclarar el Emo.

-Más te vale- lo soltó echando fuego por la boca…. En definitiva no era su racha.

-Esa no era la voz de "ella"- le comento Naruto a su madre.

-A mi también me lo pareció- sonrió divertida la ojilila, en su opinión, que el emo y su novia se jodan, ya les tocaba sufrir a ellos.

**-¿Nena? –dijo Sasuke, evidentemente nervioso-. ¿Podemos hablar?**

-¡Uy¡- dijeron todas las mujeres a coro con sarcasmo y calilla.

-Esto va a estar bueno- dijo Hinata frotando sus manos con maldad.

**-¿Qué ruidos son esos, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo y frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Estás con alguien?**

**-Eh... bueno... Verás, nena. Esto es más complicado de lo que me esperaba. ¿Te acuerdas de Karin, la chica de la clase de Química?**

**¡Claro que se acordaba!**

-!QUE¡- rugió la rosada mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a Karin, después de todo, ella no era suicida.

**Karin Uzumaki era la antítesis de Sakura. La chica más insociable pese a ser de las más atractivas del instituto. Una nerd que además era hermosa y que seguro por mérito propio iría a la universidad.**

-!Eso Niña, Tebane¡- aplaudió Kushina de pie- Sacando la cara por el clan.

-Asi se hace prima- asintió Naruto.

-Bravo- estuvo de acuerdo Tsunade. Al fin de cuentas, ella era mitad Uzumaki, definitivamente, si lo que entendió era verdad, le iba a arrebatar al imbécil de Orochimaru a su prima segunda.

**-Pues... eh... Creo que voy a ir a al baile con ella. ¿Te parece bien? No es nada personal, Sakura. Pero es que me he dado cuenta de que Karin tiene cosas... eh... que tú no tienes. ¿Todo bien, nena?**

-Se me ocurren dos buenas razones- canturreo divertida Anko.

-Ella es plana- dijo enojada Sakura, pues su tamaño de Bra y el de Karin no era muy diferente.

-Yo hablaba de inteligencia y aparentemente, no ser una perra- dijo divertida Anko- carismas a la larga mata carita.

"Definitivamente voy a recordar eso" pensaron varios hombres ahí presente. En especial Chouji y Lee.

**La ojijade se había quedado con la boca abierta, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Su novio la estaba dejando por teléfono... la noche del baile de graduación... ¡para irse con una nerd cuatrojos !**

-Te lo dije- sonrió el Hyuga con suficiencia.

-Definitivamente, no es mi racha- lloraba por su desgracia la Kunouchi.

**-Cariño... ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia! ¿¡Me oyes!?**

**-Lo siento, nena. ¡No te lo tomes así! Te puedo pasar con Karin si quieres. Está aquí conmigo.**

**-¡No quiero hablar con esa zorra! ¡Lo que quiero saber es cuándo mi novio se volvió loco de atar! ¿Me quieres decir con quién voy ahora al baile?**

**-Bueno, Karin dice que su primo Naruto podría estar interesado. Y es tu vecino de enfrente, ¿no?**

-Más te vale ir con Orochiteme y arrancarle a mi sobrina de sus pederastas garras- amenazó Kushina a Jiraiya- porque si no, como fantasma, de mi cuenta corre que jamás vuelvas a espiar en un solo Onsen.

El Sanin trago duro. Dado lo que hasta ahora habían visto…. Definitivamente Kushina iba a cumplir esa amenaza.

Por su lado el Uzumaki sonrió, allá afuera tenía familia, solo era cosa de encontrarla. Quizá y además de Karin, Yuna estaba ahí afuera esperando por él.

**-Al baile... ¿con Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El rey Friki-Nerd del insti?**

\- ¡Este si¡- grito triunfal Kiba- !Estoy seguro que este Naruto no es nada cool.

-Ya veremos, cara de perro- le arrojó una sartén Kushina que dejó a Kiba semi inconsciente.

**-¡Sí! –exclamaron Sasuke y Karin al unísono, soltando una risa.**

**La pelirrosa no dijo una palabra más. Se levantó del sofá, colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo trizas un gran espejo que decoraba la pared del salón. Acto seguido agarró su vestido deshecho y corrió escaleras arriba, entrando en su habitación y cerrando de un portazo. Ya no le importaba despeinarse ni estropear su maquillaje. No tenía pareja. No tenía vestido. ¡La noche más importante de su vida se había ido oficialmente a la mierda!**

-Ouch- se encogió de hombros Kurenai- eso debió doler.

-Pero es demasiada coincidencia- pensó Shino en voz alta- ¿No opinas lo mismo?- preguntó a Shikamaru que asintió en respuesta.

Eso sí pico la curiosidad de todos. Aparentemente había gato encerrado.

**La joven arrojó el vestido a una esquina de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y sollozando. No sólo estaba triste. ¡Estaba enfadada! Enfada con sus padres por no estar ahí para ayudarla. Enfada con la tienda por haberle vendido un vestido defectuoso. Enfadada con su ex novio por haberle destrozado la vida. ¡Y enfadada con ese cabroncete pervertido de Naruto Uzumaki por el mero hecho de existir y por tener una prima tan hija de puta!**

! KABOOM¡

En el fondo de un cráter, Sakura estaba más muerta que viva, siendo la única posible señal de que seguía viva, los espasmos de sus piernas, pues si cabeza estaba enterrada en el fondo del cráter.

-¡Ve a insultar a tu abuela, Tebane¡- se sacudió las manos Kushina.

-Dime que lo tienes- pidió Anko a Hinata que estaba usando una carama de vídeo de última generación 4K.

Ella solo asintió divertida, esto para ella definitivamente valió la pena estar aquí.

**-¡Es como si el universo se hubiese vuelto en contra mía! –gritó, pataleando sobre la cama-. ¿De verdad merezco esto?**

**-Por supuesto que no, niña preciosa –dijo una voz femenina.**

-¡Woaw¡- Exclamaron todos al ver a quien había dicho eso.

**Sorprendida, volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con algo inesperado. En medio de su habitación, envuelta en un halo resplandeciente, había una joven ojiperla de cabello azulado oscuro y corto, con piel marmórea , contemplándola con el gesto más dulce que había visto en su vida. Por su aspecto, la joven debía de tener más o menos su edad, llevaba el pelo decorado con una diadema roja, a juego con la resplandeciente túnica de seda larga que abrazaba sus generosas caderas y revelaba parte de sus pechos con un escote poco pudoroso. Aquella chica brillaba con luz propia.**

-Luces como toda una diosa- le comento el Uzumaki a Hinata que se sonrojo por el halago.

-G... Gracias Naruto kun- dijo muy apenada la ojiperla.

-Es idea mía o tiene esa cara- le pidió confirmación Kiba a su compañero de equipo.

-Definitivamenente tiene esa cara- le confirmó Shino.

El Aburame hablaba de un gesto de la ojiperla, uno que aparentemente hacia en una situación en particular.

-Genial- farfullo celosa la pelirrosa- yo soy una berrinchuda y Hinata es una suerte de diosa.

-Bueno, por algo se llama Naruverso- dijo también con un toque de envidia Ino- es natural que le vaya bien a ella, dado que parece ser la primera persona en notar a Naruto por su valor.

**-¿Qui... quién es usted? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sakura, obnubilada por la puesta en escena.**

**La joven la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, dedicándole la más tranquilizadora de las sonrisas. La porrista tendría que haberse sentido asustada al encontrarse con una extraña en casa, pero por algún extraño motivo... se sentía completamente a salvo. Sorprendida, pero a salvo.**

-Mmmm- murmuró en vago, su sensei a lado suyo, enarco una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?- preguntó Asuma.

-No pasa nada- admitió el Nara- creo. Sin toda la data lo mío podía ser una conjetura apresurada.

**-Mi nombre es Hinata, preciosa –dijo la intrusa, haciendo una delicada reverencia, revelando aún más su amplio busto-. Y soy un ser mágico que ha venido a ayudarte en esta noche tan especial para ti.**

**-¿Un hada... madrina? ¿Cómo la Cenicienta?**

-Un cuento popular- acotó Shin- y un hada es una suerte de diosa menor.

-Si, definitivamente Hinata es una suertuda- dijeron varios a Coro.

-Te mereces ese título y uno más grande- opinó el Uzumaki.

-Gracias Naruto kun.

**A pesar de lo inaudito de la situación en la que se hallaba, no le costó demasiado aceptar la idea de que la visitara un hada madrina. Sakura había dejado de creer en la magia hacía más de diez años, y sabía perfectamente que las hadas sólo existían en los cuentos o en las películas para críos. Y sin embargo, aquella despampanante chica aseguraba ser un hada de verdad... y la ojijade no podía hacer otra cosa que creer sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a mentirle alguien con una sonrisa tan... plácida? Se sentía tan segura…**

-Así le miraban a mi tía y ahora estoy lleno de primos- comentó Casualmente Shino.

-Bueno, ese mundo no es shinobi- defendió a su consentida Kurenai- además estamos hablando de Hinata.

-Y de Sakura- reviró Shino- dudo que una diosa menor se pare a ver a una mujer ordinaria por mucho que le haya pasado.

-Pero ya vimos que todo puede ser posible- respondió la Sensei- quizás sea común en ese mundo.

**Hinata soltó una dulce risita.**

**-Bueno, ese es un excelente ejemplo, querida. Aunque las cosas no van a ser exactamente como en el cuento.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sakura, alzando una ceja.**

**La sonriente hada puso una mano sobre su busto con teatralidad.**

**-Soy experta en hacer realidad los sueños de la gente. Pero entiendo que los sueños son complicados y que no puedo basarme exclusivamente en mi criterio. Por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda para hacer que esta noche sea absoluta y totalmente inolvidable, preciosidad. Voy a concederte tres deseos a tu elección. ¡Puedes elegir libremente cualquier cosa que necesites para ir al baile y hacer que esta sea la mejor noche de tu vida!**

-¡Puta, que ofertón¡- Exclamó admirada Anko.

-Si eso es demasiado afortunado- asintió Kushina algo enojada.

-Las cosas no podrían ser lo que parece- le consoló su esposo.

-O serlo, ese no es un mundo shinobi- no estuvo de acuerdo Kushina.

**La expresión de la niña mimada fue pasando del asombro a la más absoluta fascinación, sin el menor atisbo de incredulidad. Se levantó de la cama y miró a su deslumbrante hada, tan emocionada que se le saltaron las lágrimas.**

**-¿Cualquier cosa que quiera?- preguntó la joven ilusionada.**

-¿Que parte de que tengo que cumplir sus deseos es la que no entendió?- preguntó nada contenta con lo que veía la ojiperla.

-Sera menos inteligente que nuestra Sakura- opinión Naruto sin pudor alguno.

Con su madre cerca, podía expresar su opinión sobre su compañera de equipo, sin temor a represalias y es algo que iba a aprovechar.

**-Cualquiera cosa que tu corazón anhele, tesoro. Siempre que tenga relación con el baile de esta noche –añadió el hada, levantando un dedo para hacer énfasis.**

**¡Eso era mucho mejor que el cuento de la Cenicienta! ¿Por qué dejar que el hada eligiera por ella si podía tener exactamente lo que buscaba? Pensó en su vestido destrozado, en el cabrón de Sasuke... ¡En todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella! Podría convertir aquel baile de instituto en el evento más grande de la historia si así lo deseaba... ¡Y ella sería la protagonista!**

-Vaya eso es ser superficial- comentó Shizune.

-Algo que cualquiera ahí haría- le reprendió la ojimiel.

Al menos la ojionix tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

**-Dios esto es... ¡Esto es fabuloso! Creía que iba a ser la peor noche de mi vida pero... pero... ¡Casi no me lo creo! ¡Ino no me creera cuando se lo cuente!**

-Parece que su amistad no se rompió- le comento Chouji a la Yamanaka.

-Eso parece- asintió Ino, no muy renuente a esa idea. En el fondo, realmente si quería el recuperar a su primer gran amiga. Parecía ser una constante que su amistad se renovaba. Por lo que se estaba haciendo a la idea de intentar nuevamente restablecer ese lazo con la pelirrosa.

**El hada puso sus manos sobre sus amplias caderas, todavía sonriente.**

**-Bueno, cariño. Recuerda que tienes que salir para el baile dentro de cuarenta minutos. ¡No querrás hacerles esperar! –dijo la ojiperla, acariciando suavemente su cabello -. Y te aseguro que esta hada madrina está loca por conceder deseos. ¡Pide lo que quieras!**

-Algo anda mal- dijo entrecerrando los ojos de forma acusadora Kurenai al oír el tono de voz y ver la expresión de la ojiperla mayor.

-Parece ser que mis sospechas podían no ser infundadas- le comento Shino a Kiba que le dió la razón.

**Sakura ni siquiera reparó en el discreto tono de burla con el que el hada había acabado la frase. ¡Tenía tanta razón! El baile empezaría en breve y ella debía aprovechar bien sus deseos. La pelirrosa miró el vestido, hecho una bola en el suelo de su habitación. Sabía por dónde empezaría.**

-Un vestido… que original- rodo los ojos el Uchiha.

-Dime que otra cosa podría necesitar en este momento- le desafío el Uzumaki.

El silencio dijo mucho. Haciendo muy dulce la victoria de Naruto.

**-Hada madrina –dijo con solemnidad-. Estoy lista para pedir mi primer deseo.**

**-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! –dijo Hinata, visiblemente emocionada-. Vas a tener tu deseo, niña preciosa. ¡Pide por esa boquita cualquier cosa que quieras!**

-Sarcasmo detectado- dijo Ino que estaba empezando a aprender a leer las expresiones de Hinata. Y a admitir con celos que incluso así, se veía simplemente preciosa.

**En condiciones normales, a la ojijade le habría parecido muy poco apropiada la actitud del hada, tan ansiosa por concederle un deseo. Pero ella no reparó en eso. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. ¡Un lugar en el que todos sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad!**

**-Hinata, para el baile de graduación deseo llevar el vestido de mis sueños. ¡Con todos los complementos!**

**-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Niña preciosa, sí! –**

**La belleza de piel nívea sacó de entre sus voluminosos pechos una deslumbrante varita mágica con incrustaciones de diamante y la alzó orgullosa-¡Tu deseo va a hacerse realidad como que me llamo Hinata! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ, CARIÑOOO!**

-Tiene una sexy manera de hacer la cosas- decía el Sanin con un par de tapones de papel higiénico en las fosas nasales- el gaki si que es un Maldito suertudo al tenerla a su lado.

-Si que tiene suerte- asintió la Sanin- y si te soy franca, me habría gustado ser como esa versión suya a su edad.

-Esa versión de Hinata es más segura de si misma- decía lo obvio Anko, antes de abrazar a la ojiperla como si fuera un peluche- ¡Y de mi cuenta corre que seas así en poco tiempo¡

-Ya te dije que consigas a tu propia alumna- se la quito Kurenai.

Ella estaba segura de lograr que Hinata fuera así. Bueno no tan así, pero al menos más acertiva.

**Con la varita en una mano, el hada comenzó a canturrear envolviendo a Sakura en un torbellino de purpurina y destellos. La joven estaba tan maravillada con la magia y las luces que ni siquiera prestó atención a la curiosa sonrisa del hada.**

**-¡...gala-sadoola-magika-dooooooOOOOOH, SANTO CIELO! Vo... ¡Voy a cumplir tu deseo, primor! Bibbity Bobbity...**

**De pronto, hubo un fogonazo y la porrista fue incapaz de ver nada más allá de la resplandeciente luz que envolvía todo a su alrededor. Se sentía liviana, como si estuviese flotando. Y de hecho... ¡Sí, estaba flotando, suspendida en aquel vacío fulgurante! No trascurrieron ni cinco segundos cuando la chica notó de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, y al instante el escenario volvió a dibujarse a su alrededor. Los destellos fueron disolviéndose poco a poco hasta que fue capaz de distinguir junto a ella la majestuosa y sonriente figura de su hada madrina, que la miraba con un gesto de ensueño mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su varita mágica. ¡Todo era tan... maravilloso!**

-Si que sabes hacer un espectáculo- le dirigió Tenten a Hinata el comentario.

-Oh vaya que esto va a mi próxima novela- garabateo con seguridad el Sanin. No era una escena lasciva, sabía que no corría riesgo en hacer anotaciones.

**-Tu deseo se ha cumplido, preciosidad –dijo el hada, satisfecha hasta límites insospechados por la joven-. ¡Sin duda vas a ser la más bella del baile! –añadió, mandándole un seductor beso.**

-¡No,ni madres¡- dijeron a coro ojiperla y pelirrosa- ¡Yo jamás haría eso¡.

-Ya sé me hacía raro- entrecerró los ojos Kurenai. Bueno, ya le tocaba a su alumna la humillación.

-Pero que buenas tijeras- dijo divertido Konohamaru.

! KABOOM¡

Fue enterrado en un cráter por Hinata…. Ni más ni menos.

-Escuchame bien, chamaco de porra- expresó enojada Hinata- en el remoto caso que yo fuera bisexual o lesbiana, si no hubiera en ese mundo una versión femenina de Naruto Kun, estoy segura que iría por cualquier chica menos Ella.

-!Oye¡- le dijo ofendida la pelirrosa-.

Ya dije- sentencio la ojiperla- si no hubiera una Naruto femenina, yo iria por cualquier otra chica menos una amargada, grosera, tonta, gorila que golpea solo para ocultar su frustración.

**Sakura apenas podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Ya no estaba en su habitación, sino en el salón del piso de abajo, justo frente al enorme espejo que ella misma había roto en pedazos minutos atrás y que ahora lucía milagrosamente intacto. Reflejada en aquel espejo, vio algo que la dejó sin respiración.**

-Vaya, ese vestido es bellísimo- decían las mujeres con corazones en las pupilas.

-Es bellísima- dijeron varios hombres de los ahí presentes, causando celos en el emo.

Vaya que la magia de la ojiperla sacó a relucir todos sus encantos.

**-Y bien, tesoro –dijo la ojiperla, con una mano en la cadera y la otra blandiendo su chisporroteante varita- ¿Soy buena en mi trabajo o no?**

**Su lustrosa melena estaba recogida en un exquisito moño, tan perfecto que el que le habían hecho en la peluquería no podía compararse ni de lejos. El maquillaje de su cara era digno del de una estrella de Hollywood, y el vestido... ¡El vestido! **

-Hollywood es el lugar donde se hace el Cine más comercial- respondió por adelantado Shin.

**La pelirrosa creía que el vestido de la tienda se acercaba a su ideal de perfección, pero palidecía al lado de la maravilla que llevaba puesta. Era un precioso vestido largo de color azul oscuro que acababa en una ostentosa y refulgente cola de seda celeste. El escote realzaba y acentuaba sus pequeños pechos de una forma un tanto atrevida, pero muy elegante. Llevaba un par de guantes largos de satén blanco, y unos brillantes pendientes de diamante a juego con el distinguido collar con joyas incrustadas que centelleaba alrededor de su cuello. Era una visión de ensueño.**

**-Hada madrina... esto es... esto es... ¡No tengo palabras! ¡Jamás he estado tan guapa en mi vida!**

**Sakura Posaba frente al espejo, emocionada y orgullosa de su cuerpo y su resplandeciente vestido. ¿Quién necesitaba al tarado de Sasuke? ¡Si se presentaba así en el baile, todos los chicos del instituto harían cola para ser su pareja! Y probablemente incluso las chicas porque... ¡Oh, Dios! No podía dejar de mirar su reflejo. ¡Estaba embelesada!**

-¿Alguien aquí decía no ser bisexual?- preguntó Burlona la ojiperla- porque a mí me pareció que si batea en ambos equipos.

-!No es cierto¡- dijo Sakura que vio a Ino en ese momento hacerse a lado- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustas así¡

-Mas vale prevenir- se alejo Ino.

**-Pero no olvides, preciosa, que todavía tienes dos deseos esperando para convertirte en la más dichosa de las criaturas –añadió la peliazul-. Dos deseos para ti solita, querida.**

**-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!- ella se había quedado embobada lanzándole besos a su reflejo. Su hada tenía razón; todavía quedaban dos deseos que gastar. El vestido y los complementos eran ideales, pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida. Aquella noche tenía que ser realmente inolvidable... ¡la noche más especial de su vida! Una noche que sería recordada en la historia de Ciudad Acero. Pero... ¿por qué dejarlo ahí?**

-¿Eh?- se quedaron varios ahí con cara de What.

-En ese mundo Konoha es el nombre de la escuela, sigue siendo el país del Fuego, pero la ciudad se llama Acero.

-Ah- dijeron varios satisfecha su curiosidad.

**-¡Hinata! –dijo Sakura, ajustándose uno de los guantes-. Prepárate porque ya sé cuál va a ser mi segundo deseo.**

**-¡Oh! ¿De verdad, primor? –exclamó el hada, acariciando distraídamente su cabello -. ¡Eso es fantástico! Estaré feliz de poder cumplir tu deseo, niñita preciosa.**

**Tal y cómo había ocurrido la vez anterior, un brillo especial se hizo presente en la mirada del hada. **

-No será un mundo shinobi- comento Kakashi- pero yo en su lugar ya no me confiaría en las intenciones de Hinata.

-Cierto mi juvenil rival- asintió Gai- aquí hay algo raro.

**Naturalmente, la joven siguió sin darse cuenta de ello, pues estaba concentrada en lo que iba a pedir.**

**-Deseo que esta noche sea nombrada Reina del Baile de Graduación... ¡De todos los bailes de graduación del país, porque mi coronación va a ser retransmitida en directo en la televisión nacional!**

-Y vos solo sois sencillita- dijo Ino con un marcado acento argentino, algo que ni ella sabía de dónde salió.

-Callate puerca- dijo sin ánimo Sakura, pidiendo a Kami que esto ya acabé.

**-Sí... sí... sí... ¡OH, SÍ! ¡Piensa a lo grande, preciosa! ¡Bibbity Bobbity! ¡Bibbity Bobbity! –comenzó a alabar la ojiperla, alzando la varita y llenando el salón de estrellitas-. Qué tus sueños... ¡Se hagan realidad!**

**El hada madrina volvió a hacer cursis pases con su varita. Sakura ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, tan asombrada como estaba por la rutilante lluvia de polvos de hada que inundaba su salón. De pronto, la televisión se encendió.**

**-... muy interesante, Idate –dijo la voz de un conocido presentador de televisión, dando las noticias en la cadena con más audiencia del país-. Pero sin duda el evento de esta noche es la retransmisión del baile de graduación del Instituto de Konoha en Ciudad Acero. Tenemos ahí a nuestra enviada especial Mei Terumi , dispuesta para el gran evento.**

-Vaya que mujer tan hermosa- babeo Kakashi al verla.

-Esa mujer es Mei Terumi de Kiri- recordó Jiraiya- y si mal no recuerdo, es tan mortal como lo es de hermosa.

-Osea que es sumamente fuerte- aseguro Kushina.

-Lo pongo asi- aclaro el Sanin- yo jamás espiaria un Onsen donde se que ella podria estar bañándose.

-Vaya- dijeron los conocidos de Jiraiya. Esa mujer debía ser muy fuerte para hacerlo actuar así. La otra persona con la que sabían había dicho eso, era precisamente su rubia compañera de equipo.

**La imagen cambió a una vista general de la fachada del instituto, aunque Sakura apenas podía reconocerlo con tantos adornos y tanta gente saludando a la cámara a la luz de los focos. Una periodista pelirroja con un bonito vestido de color rosa claro sonreía a la cámara mientras sostenía el micrófono.**

**-Así es, Idate. No se ha hablado de otra cosa esta última semana que de la coronación de Sakura Haruno , reina indiscutible de este y todos los bailes de graduación del país.**

**Junto a la presentadora, apareció una foto de archivo en la que la ojijade salía con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo y sacando la lengua mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con ambas manos.**

-mph- se aguantaron la risa varios. Sin duda la foto la dió a la prensa, la peor enemiga de la pelirrosa.

**-Aún no sabemos si la susodicha acudirá con pareja o no, . ¡Pero no tenemos la menor duda de que su entrada va a ser espectacular! La alfombra roja ya está preparada y, a falta de media hora para que comience el evento, la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es: ¿qué vestido llevará ella?**

**-Gracias, Mei –dijo el presentador, volviendo a aparecer en pantalla-. Ahora vamos con el parte meteorológico, pero no cambien de cadena porque pronto volveremos a Konoha para seguir de cerca...**

**Hinata apagó la tele con un movimiento de su varita**

**, mientras la ojijade se puso a aplaudir, riendo como no había reído en su vida.**

**-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Voy a salir en la tele! Ahora sí que voy a ser la envidia de todas en el instituto. ¡Ino se va a morir cuando se entere! Seguro que ahora mismo está mandándome mensajes haciéndome la pelota –rió ella-. ¡Voy a mi cuarto a por el móvil!**

-En definitiva, parece que esa maña tuya de andar frotando en la cara a los demás las cosas es una constante- dijo Ino sin que le haga la menor gracia.

Sakura simplemente se sonrojo en respuesta. No tenían cara para reclamar.

**La bella joven se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin poder parar de sonreír, con la cola de su vestido de gala ondulando tras ella.**

**-Pero preciosa –dijo la hada, llamándole la atención-. ¡Todavía te queda un deseo, y el baile es dentro de media hora!**

**Sakura se volvió para ver como el hada madrina la miraba sin molestarse en disimular un pequeño deje de impaciencia en su tranquilizadora mirada. La ojiperla frotaba la varita con cierta inquietud, deseosa de volver a usarla.**

-Esto se va a poner bueno- comento Kushina- esa mirada la tenía Hanamei cuando había planeado algo especial.

Vaya que la hija había recibo mucha influencia de su madre.

**-¡Sí, es verdad! –dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara-. ¡Todo tiene que estar listo para la hora del baile!**

**Asi que hizo un pequeño repaso de la situación mientras regresaba al salón. Ya tenía el vestido y la atención que merecía. ¡Ahora sólo necesitaba una pareja!**

**-¡Hada madrina! –dijo.**

**-¡¿Sí?! –sonrió Hinata con malicia .**

-Hasta yo siento la tensión- comiendo con emoción Tenten.

**-Deseo que... eh... ¡Un momento! Espera un momento.**

**La pelirrosa no prestó atención al mohín del hada, molesta por no haber podido usar su magia una vez más. Una idea acababa de asaltar a la joven : ¿por qué iba a ir al baile con Sasuke, pudiendo ir con quién deseara? Su ex novio había demostrado ser un cabrón insensible que no había tenido ningún reparo en engañarla con la chica más deshabrida del pueblo. ¡No se merecía ser su Rey de la Graduación!**

**-**!Oye¡- reclamo molesto el Uchiha.

-Esa no era yo Sasuke Kun- dijo espantada la peligrosa.

**-Niña preciosa... –dijo el hada, visiblemente más impaciente- ¿No ibas a pedirme un deseo, primor?**

**-Sí, sí... eh...**

**Podía desear ir con alguno de los chicos mayores que ya se habían graduado del instituto. ¿Pero era suficiente? ¡Tenía que pensar a lo grande! Tenía que desear que la acompañara algún actor de cine o un deportista de élite. Alguien guapo, famoso y con dinero... ¡La mejor pareja para aparecer en público ante todo el país! La joven sonrió. Ya sabía quién sería su rey.**

-¿Hay feudales en ese Mundo?- pregúntaron Anko y Shizune.

-Si los hay.

-Entonces ya sé cuál será su pareja- se aventuró a Opinar Anko. Se le antojaba que solo un feudal llenaría la muy superficial y estricta Lista de candidatos de esa Sakura.

**-Deseo... –dijo.**

**-¿Sí...? –dijo Hinata, sin disimular una cruel sonrisa.**

-!No lo hagas pendeja¡- le trato de advertí la chica a su versión mayor.

**-Deseo que mi pareja para el baile sea...¡Naruto Uzumaki! –anunció , con una radiante sonrisa que, al momento, fue sustituida por una expresión de horror-. Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿Qué cojones acabo de decir?!**

-¡Quuuueeeee¡- Exclamaron todos.

-Vaya no la Vi venir- expresó Ino.

-Algo me dice que Naruto tuvo que ver - opino Neji.

Dado lo que ya habían visto, ya a estás alturas, no era una conjetura descabellada.

**Sakura se sintió aún más escandalizada cuando se dio cuenta de que su hada madrina le miró de forma muy depredadora.**

**La ojijade intentó hablar, pero sencillamente no encontraba palabras.**

-Esto definitivamente se puso muy interesante- decía Anko comiendo dangos y tomando Mirna

**-¡...un rey! –aceptó el hada, ¡Un rey precioso para esta reina tan guapa ¡SÍ! ¡Bibbity Bobbity...! ¡**

**Sakura retrocedió asustada cuando lanzo un nuevo fogonazo de magia. Esta vez no hubo ingravidez ni destellos, sólo silencio... y miedo.**

-Ahora que lo pienso- opino Kurenai- parecía que su otro yo estaba en una especie de Genjustu. Suspendió demasuo fácil su incrédulidad.

-O bajo un hechizo- completó Kushina.

-Eso quiere decir….- comenzó el Nara.

-Que Sasuke San y el vestido fueron afectados también por la magia de Hinata

-Pero ¿Cómo para que?- preguntó Lee.

-No lo sé- se encogieron ambos de hombros.

**-Po... por favor –dijo la pelirrosa. Su maquillaje lucía perfecto a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. No... no acabo de entender lo que está ocurriendo aquí... Pero creo que esto se me ha ido de las manos... Ti... ¡Tienes que marcharte!**

-Muy tarde- dijeron los niños burlones. En su opinión, lo que le fuera a pasar, se lo merecía.

**Era como si hasta ese momento no hubiese sido capaz de percibir lo irracional de la situación... ¡Y lo potencialmente peligroso que resultaba! Pero ahora todo empezaba a tambalearse dentro de su cabeza, asustándola de una forma inconcebible.**

-Lo sabía- canto triunfal la ama del Genjustu.

-Eso no me ayuda- decia resignada Sakura.

**-Ya tienes tus tres deseos, preciosa. ¡Disfruta de ellos mientras puedas! –fue todo lo que dijo el hada, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de picardía!**

**En ese momento, la puerta de entrada abrió, dejando ver a la última persona con la que Sakura deseaba encontrarse.**

-Papito- babeo Anko.

-Esta hecho a mano- dijo sonrojada Tenten.

-Y es todo mío - dijo Hinata babeando.

"Maldito suertudo" pensaron caídos con envidia de que, como los buenos vinos, se pusiera mejor con los años.

**-¡Hola, bombón! –dijo Naruto , cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole un ramo de flores-. ¡Caray! ¡Estás tan...! Estás muy... –el chico soltó una risa muy atractiva- ¿Lista para el baile?**

-¡Ni madres!- rugió enojada Hinata.

Naruto solo se encogió en su lugar. Vaya que la ojiperla tenía su carácter.

**-No... no... ¡NO, NO, NO! –gritó Sakura, retrocediendo espantada-. ¡No pienso ir al baile con este bicho raro! ¡Antes prefiero no ir a ningún sitio! –miró a su hada madrina, que contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa, sentada elegantemente en un cojín de seda púrpura apoyado en el suelo-. ¡Tú! ¿No decías que eras mi hada madrina? ¡Haz que este memo salga de mi casa ahora mismo!**

! Kaboom¡

-!Que te dije¡- dijo Kushina blandiendo un objeto que se suponía era un sartén. Palabra clave era, está deformado por el impacto en la frente de Sakura.

**La belleza sobrenatural comenzó a reír y, levitando elegantemente, se puso en pie sin esfuerzo. Mientras le daba una escalofriante sonrisa**.

-Eso es estilo y elegancia y no tonterías- dijo con algo de envidia Ino al ver el regio porte de Hinata.

**-Pero niña preciosa –dijo el hada, con teatralidad-, ¿no te acuerdas de que sólo tenías derecho a tres deseos? ¡Creo que lo dejé muy claro! Además, ¿cuándo he dicho que fuera un hada madrina? Sólo dije que era un ser mágico.**

-Eso es verdad- asintió Udon- ella solo dijo que era un ser mágico, el título de hada se lo endoso Sakura San.

**-¿Qué...?**

**Sakura estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando vio como la atractiva joven se aproximaba a Naruto , moviendo sus caderas con aire seductor. El adolescente sonreía , sin poder apartar los ojos de la mujer.**

"Maldito gaki, no merece ese poder" lamentaron Kakashi y Jiraiya. Y creían que no verían a alguien con más pegue con las mujeres que Minato. Vaya que se equivocaron. Al menos esa persona era su hijo.

**-Soy la esposa de Naruto, ¡por supuesto! –rió, apretando el rostro del chico contra su impresionante busto-. ¡El niño más precioso y más adorable del mundo! ¡Lo más bonito de Konoha y del universo! ¿Hay algo que tu esposa pueda hacer por ti, príncipe precioso? –añadió, acariciando el pelo del ojiazul.**

-¡Su esposa¡- Exclamaron varios sorprendidos.

-Acaso ¿No lo vieron venir?- dijo burlón Shin.

**El chico, rojo como un tomate, comenzó acariciar el cabello de su auto proclamada esposa, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.**

**Sakura no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí mismo... ¡en su sala! Y encima todo ese asunto de hadas madrinas y magia... ¡Era una auténtica locura!**

-!Ah, pero cuando se trataba de tu conveniencia, la magia si existía!- Exclamó divertida Hinata. Saberse esposa de su amado le había devuelto el ánimo.

**-Ya... ¡Ya basta! –gritó, sin apartar los ojos de la pareja.**

**Naruto giro su la cara hacia la ojijade y sonrió a su vecina.**

**-¿Algún problema, monada? –dijo, cinicamente el Uzumaki.**

**-¡¿Algún problema?! –repitió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Ya lo creo que hay un problema! ¡Exijo saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Has pagado a una prostituta para que me drogue y me meta estupideces en la cabeza? **

! Kaboom¡

-Kakashi, más te vale controlar a tu alumna- rugió furiosa Kurenai.

Solo de ver qué Kurenai había dejado en un cráter a su alumna, vio que Kushina le había enseñado sus modos bastante bien en su época de Genin.

-Estoy orgullosa- le levantó el pulgar la pelirroja.

-Gracias Sensei- se sonrojó la ojirubi.

**–la pelirrosa trató inútilmente de quitarse uno de los guantes-. ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado este vestido? ¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar? ¡Mierda!**

**La chica no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**-Bueno, niña. Creo que la respuesta es evidente, ¿no? No te costó tanto aceptar la existencia de las hadas y la magia cuando me presente en tu dormitorio hace media hora, ¿me equivoco?- se burló Hinata.**

-Eso es a lo que me refiero- asintió de acuerdo con su otro yo la peliazul.

**-La... ¡la magia no existe, capullo! –gritó la ojijade, agarrando unas tijeras e intentando cortar el vestido sin éxito-. ¿Pero qué...?**

-¿De que Demonios está hecho?- silbo admirado Asuma- esa tela parece indestructible.

-Magia- dijo en un tono sabiondo Anko.

Asuma se palmeó la cara. Claro que sería eso.

**-El vestido es mágico, preciosa –dijo la ojiperla-. ¡Lo he creado especialmente para que luzca impecable tooooda la noche! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, le falta un detallito... –el hada se sacó la varita apuntó con él a Sakura-. Bibbity Bobbity... ¡Bibbity Bobbity...! ¡Con esta canción yo hago Bibbity Bobbity, Bibbity Boo…! ¡Bibbity Boobity! ¡Boobbity Bibbity! ¡Bibbity Bobity BOOBS!**

-¿Pero que carajos?- Exclamaron los hombres en shock.

-¡Presente me a su hada madrina¡- rogaron Ino, Sakura, Kurenai y Tenten a la Sanin.

-¡Sabía que había algo raro¡- cantaron triunfales Jiraiya y Shizune

**El único trauma de Sakura con respecto a su cuerpo, era que no tenía pechos grandes, era bella, si, pero siempre quiso tener mínimo una copa D en vez de su modesta C. Para su horror su sueño se volvía realidad, como si fueran globos, sus pechos aumentaron de tamaño hasta alcanzar la talla E. Y todo sin que el maldito vestido se reventará.**

-Me gustaría morirme- dijo muerta de pena Sakura.

-Es bellísima- dijo admirado el Uchiha.

-Kya- se desmayo la pelirrosa.

**-¿Que rayos pasa?- preguntó en pánico la porrista.**

**-Hace un año en una excursión playera, encontre una botella antigua, la traje a casa y quise lavarla para convertirla en una lámpara- explicó el Uzumaki- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando al destapar la botella, salió una columna de humo roja de la que salió Hinata.**

-¿Es una Genio?- preguntó Konohamaru a Shin.

-Si, ella es muy inteligente- respondió divertido Shin.

-No sea payaso Shin sama- dijo algo molesta Anko.

-Bueno, en realidad no.

-Pero estaba en una botella, como en algunos cuentos- objeto Ino.

-Los genios no son los únicos seres que están atrapados en eso.

-¿Entonces que es?- preguntó Moegi.

-Vean.

**-¿Ella es un genio?- preguntó pálida la ojijade.**

**-Efrit, el término correcto es efrit- corrigió Hinata que había cambiado su atuendo, luciendo como una sultana- los Efrit tenemos los poderes de un genio, pero no concedemos deseos, de hecho….. Normalmente mataríamos a quien nos libere.**

-!Yo jamás mataría a Naruto Kun¡- negó enfáticamente Hinata

-Nunca digas nunca aquí- respondio Shin- y para que quede más claro, los Efrit son cuasi Dioses, prácticamente el único límite para lo que ella puede hacer, está determinado por lo que seres como Kami harían si les toca las pelotas. O lo que haga este en conflicto con otro Efrit.

-Maldito suertudo- dijeron una vez más, varios a coro

**-Para mi fortuna ella leyó mi mente para así pensar en una forma de atormentarme previo a liquidarme y al ver en ella…- explicó el ojiazul- se enamoró de mi.**

-¿Y quien no?- asintió totalmente de acuerdo Hinata.

-Me gustaría que regresará su Yo tímido- dijo con algo de miedo Kiba.

-Es un cambio para mejor- difirió Shino.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shino- asintió Kurenai- solo me gustaría que fuera menos…. Menos Anko.

-Pues a mi me agrada tal y como está Ahora- le saco la lengua la domadora de serpientes.

**-Oye, tus llamados "padrinos" están robando tu herencia**

-No por favor-

-¡Siempre te he querido como a mi hija¡

-Ademas…

-No soy yo.

(Una explosión de dos megatones después)

-Babosos- farfullo Kushina molesta. Parecía que otra constante era, que habían elegido muy mal a los padrinos de su hijo. Y este lamentablemente pago caro ese error.

**, eres dulce y considerado, guapo y de gran corazón- enunció sus cualidades Hinata- ¿Que chica en su sano juicio no se iba a enamorar de ti?- miró a Sakura casi de forma retórica-**

-No es un crimen no estar enamorada de alguien más- se defendió la ojijade al ver cómo le miraron varios.

-Pero el como le pegas ,si- remarcó Hinata.

-No es ilegal- acusó Sakura.

-De forma repetida y sin justificación, es agresión a un compañero shinobi- vio el punto de Hinata, el Aburame- Si Naruto San o alguien te denuncia, con el código penal de la aldea en la mano, Tsunade Sama podría de menos suspender temporalmente tu licencia shinobi.

-No suena tan mal la idea- medito en voz alta la ojimiel.

-Debiste quedarte callada- negó con resignación Ino.

**así que…. Lo converti en mi amado esposo y como una buena esposa que soy, decidí que tendría lo que legítimamente es suyo y más.**

**Por ejemplo un harén de cachondas y complacientes concubinas para nuestro deleite personal.**

-¡Necesito una de esas¡- gritaron Kakashi, Jiraiya y Kiba.

! Kaboom¡

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡- se sacudieron las manos Shizune, Tsunade y Kurenai respectivamente.

-Si que tienes buena suerte- lloro cómicamente Lee al abrazar al Uzumaki.

-Ok, el destino no existe- replanteo sus convicciones Neji- pero aparentemente, el Karma si. Es la única posible explicación.

-Yo jamás diría eso- negó furiosa Hinata.

Ella jamás accedería a tener un harén. Naruto era solo de ella.

-Esposa y concubina no es lo mismo- negó divertido Shin- además, está versión tuya tuvo una educación muy diferente. En eso estriba el porque no lo vio mal.

-No me importa.. no me gusta y es inconcebible que esa version mia acepte eso.. -cruzo los brazos Hinata con verdadera rabia hacia su alterna por siquiera pensar compartir a su amado Naruto-kun.

**Naruto sólo se sonrojo, por ello, aunque Hinata tardó tiempo en convencerlo de su idea, seguía poniéndose así por ello, lo que lo hacía más adorable aún para su auto proclamada esposa.**

**Y dando su punto, con un chasquido, el vestido de noche de la porrista se convirtió en otra cosa.**

"Flush"

Volaron por los aires por tremenda hemorragia nasal, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraiya y para sorpresa y deleite de la ojijade, el emo. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que si la considera atractiva.

**Sakura seguía teniendo su cabello y maquillaje pulcramente arreglados, sólo que ahora tenía una tiara de plata en la cabeza, un top de seda roja, un pantalón del mismo material y zapatillas negras, además de tener brazaletes y una gargantilla de plata también.**

-Parece una bailarina de Roran o del lado sur del País del viento- silbó admirada Anko.

-Vaya que sabe sacar partido de la vestimenta- estuvo de acuerdo Kurenai- permíteme un segundo.

! Kaboom¡

-Pero nomás no aprendes- negó la Uzumaki. Y nadie sabía a cuál de los tres pervertidos estaba dirigido ese comentario.

**-No se saldrán con la suya- tuvo su esperanza la joven- alguien va a notar que desaparecí.**

-Dado sus poderes, lo dudó- negó el Nara- desde el momento en el que decidieron hacerle daño, Sakura estaba condenada.

Lo que notaron varios. Ante alguien de ese nivel de poder, nada podía hacerse.

**-¿Quien mi niña preciosa? ¿Sasuke, tus padres, tus amigas Ino y Tenten?- **

-!A mi ni me metas¡- negaron enfáticamente ambas.

**preguntó retóricamente la ojiperla con mucha burla en su tono de voz- Sasuke ahora está ocupado dándole la mejor follada de su hasta hoy célibe vida a mi cuñadita, tus papis pronto no sabrán que existes y sobre tus amigas, ¿Recuerdas lo de darle a mi esposo un harén de cachondas esclavas? Digamos que tendrás la compañía de esas perras que tienes por amigas.**

-¿Y yo porque?- lloraron ambas como fuente. No podrían soportar esa humillación.

Chouji y Lee se acercaron para intentar consolarlas. Algo que no estaban logrando.

**Naruto era buena persona y todo, pero santo no era, las tres perras alfa de su escuela a menudo se burlaban de él por ser un friki amante de la robótica y un huérfano. Así que cuando Hinata le habló del harén y le preguntó por alguna candidata, el no lo pensó dos veces, esas tres estarían ahí por haber sido unas perras con él, la broma a la pelirrosa era un toque que por diversión fue añadido por Hinata para tratar con la peor de las tres.**

-Ya veo a que se refieren con constante- pensó en voz alta Shino.

-Me puedes explicar eso- pidió Kiba.

-Como el Sanin Orochimaru dijo en ese primer mundo que vimos, Naruto San no perdona u olvida y se venga con bromas. Está versión de nuestro camarada se acerca más a esa versión que a la que conocemos.

Y viéndolo así…. Tenía mucho sentido eso.

**-Bueno, cariño, hora de ir al baile- anunció Hinata que ahora usaba un sexy vestido de noche rojo y estaba arreglada de tal forma que parecía o modelo o estrella de cine.**

"Flush"

¡Kaboom!

Tsunade, Kurenai y Anko clavaron al suelo a Lee, Asuma e Iruka respectivamente.

Hinata estaba sonrojada al ver el hilito de sangre del Uzumaki y Tenten no entendía de dónde salió ese extraño sombrero en la cabeza de Neji, tanto así que no noto su hilito de sangre (si, trae sombrero Norteño)

**-Naruto, por favor, por lo que más quieras- trató de rogar Sakura antes de que la efrit hiciera el pase final.**

**La mente de la ojijade fue borrada, ahora sólo sabía una cosa, era una cachonda y sexy esclava al servicio de sus amos Naruto y Hinata.**

-¡Pero que Demonios te pasa¡- tomo por su chandal el Uchiha al Uzumaki.

-Ese no soy yo- uso por primera vez ese argumento Naruto- yo no haría eso.

-Uchiha san- dijo con fría calma Hinata- como no suelte a Naruto Kun en los próximos segundos….. va a perder ambas manos.

Y lo dijo con tanta convicción que Sasuke lo soltó en el acto. A estas alturas, la creía capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

-Gracias Hinata chan.

-De nada, Naruto Kun.

**-¿Podemos ir primero por la profesora Mitarashi ? - preguntó el Uzumaki a su esposa dándole la mano de forma cortes- su enfermedad terminal se agrava a cada momento.**

-!Yo sabía que te caía bien!- abrazo melosa la pelipurpura a Naruto. Siendo ese tipo de abrazo el que una hermana mayor daría.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que la salvó de la ira de Hinata.

**Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió, por eso se había enamorado de él, por ello sintió tanto placer por convertir a sus atormentadores en sus perras personales, su "Madrina" fue la primera en ser la esclava de Naruto y convirtió al padrino en una estatua que adorna ahora la sala de la casa del Ojiazul.**

-Me salió barata- sudo balas el Sanín.

-¿Porque a mí?- se lamento la Ojimiel.

-Coincido con usted Neji san- asintió Shizune- el karma existe.

**Su casa, a la que daría unos toques personales, después de todo, ahora ambos tendrían la vida de sultanes.**

El orbe dejo de funcionar, dejando a todos con la duda de que sucedía más adelante.

-Me da miedo preguntar- dijo con resquemor Ino- ¿Que paso después?.

Naruto es inmortal gracias a su esposa- empezó Shin- tiene un harén de concubinas aunque los únicos hijos que tiene, son hijos de Hinata. A Tsunade, Sakura, Tenten y a ti las tratan como sus perras y no hay manera de que se salven.

-¿C... como porque?- se atragantó con la pregunta Tsunade.

-Al igual que Naruto, todo el harén ahora es inmortal, incluso ustedes. Así que morir no es una salida. Y Hinata alteró su mente para que les cause placer ser humilladas. Entre peor las tratan….

-Kya- gritaron las cuatro a coro.

-Si, en definitiva me salió barata- dijo sudando frío el Sanin.

-¿Mencione que estás conciente pese a ser de piedra?- preguntó Shin- eso te llevo a enloquecer hace unos mil años. Además, sigues sintiendo, a menudo te ponen al rojo vivo.

Eso sí puso blancos a varios. Esa versión de Naruto y Hinata eran bastante sádicos.

-Pero bueno- dijo el Observador tomando al orbe antes de pasarlo a Kakashi- veamos que sucede a continuación.

El peliplata activo el Orbe y mostró a la aldea de noche y a una turba iracunda. Esto se había puesto feo demasiado rápido.

**Y corte.**

**Una versión oscura aunque al principio no lo parecía.**

**Mis disculpas si parece que le doy prioridad a mis Fic, pero me di cuenta de ese detalle hasta después. Juro que no va a pasar. Tan seguido…. En fin. Ahora ¿Que sucederá en el siguiente mundo? Ya veremos.**

**One shoot**

**El hada madrina.**

**_Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	14. Profecía auto cumplida

**Profecía auto cumplida.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

**Los fic utilizados son propiedad de sus autores, solo son usados con el fin de publicitar a sus creadores.**

**Review**

**Invitado**

No me molesta tu opinión y tomaré en serio la sugerencia, ya que me han sugerido mucho a ese autor.

Sobre Imperio del Este Unificado, tomo nota de que capitulo podría reaccionar.

Ahora bien, el fic está divido bek actos,. En el acto dos, meteré más Crossover, osea que todavía falta algo.

**Invitado 2**

Ese Fic está borrado de Fanfiction, así que no lo usaré. Solo los fic que estén en esta plataforma actualmente. Si está en Wattpad pero también aquí. Lo pondré a consideración. Pero Wattpad. YouTube etcétera, que no estén en Fanfiction, así como parodias animadas….. esos no saldrán. Y tampoco Monster musume no Uzumaki, porque no tendría sentido hacer reacción a la reacción o al programa de TV en si, ya que no le veo caso. Eso no quiere decir que otro Fic de Kamen rider no Predator no vaya a salir, porque de hecho, el me dió permiso de usar algunos de sus fic, cuales, esa es una sorpresa.

**Comenzamos.**

-¡¿Que Demonios le están haciendo a mi bebé!?- gritó furiosa Kushina.

-Bienvenidos a mi infancia- fue muy mordaz el Uzumaki al ver a la turba persiguiendo a una versión suya no mayor a cinco años de edad. Podría parecer más infantil, dado su tamaño, pero al ver sus pómulos de esa manera, claramente pasa el ojo experto se notaba que esa talla que tenía era por desnutrición.

**-¡AHI ESTA EL DEMONIO!**

**-¡COSIGUELE!**

**El pequeño rubio desnutrido, no mayor de cinco años, dirigió brillantes ojos azules, llenos de terror sin adulterar a la turba, que estaba empuñando antorchas, bates, cuchillos de cocina y otras armas. La mayoría de ellos eran civiles, pero unos pocos shinobi salpicaban a la multitud, y el normalmente gentil gigante Akimichi Choza era el más fácil de reconocer debido al hecho de que era más alto que la mayoría de la turba, su fiel bastón estaba en sus manos.**

-¡Papá¡- gritó escandalizado el normalmente bonachón de Chouji.

**Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos azules mientras él gemía y preguntaba -¿Q-qué te hice?**

**Algunos de los más valientes y más borrachos de la turba se acercaron, blandiendo sus armas mientras el hombre enfrente gruñía -¡Sabes lo que hiciste, monstruo! Y ahora tienes la audacia de parecerte al hombre que te derrotó, burlándose de nosotros con la semejanza!**

-Definitivamenente está llena esa Konoha de zoquetes- negó resignando Shikamaru- bueno, no es que podamos decir que somos mejores que ellos.

**-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Naruto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas manchadas de suciedad y goteaban sobre su camiseta sucia y desgarrada.**

-Jamas me fue tan así- admitió el Uzumaki.

Y eso sí que estremeció a varios, aparentemente, a esta versión le estaba yendo peor a esa edad

**-¡BESTIA!- una mujer lloró y balanceó su bastón, golpeando al rubio en la sien. La sangre salpicó el piso cuando el niño herido se derrumbó en el suelo, la sangre fluía de la herida a borbotones. Mareado, el rubio comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie, solo para agarrar una bota a un lado siyo, de súbito, un fuerte crujido resonando en el cielo nocturno mientras el rubio caía a su lado, agarrándose las costillas rotas y sollozando lastimosamente.**

-Hijos de su ….- fue todo lo que se oyó en coro, siendo las que lo pronunciaron, Hinata, Kushina y Shizune.

Tsunade ya que la mayoría estaban mudos de coraje y algunos como Kakashi, de culpa. Pero vaya que esa expresión ahogada por la ira reflejo bien los sentimientos de todos al respecto.

**Sus sollozos solo parecían enfurecer a la multitud, y un grito agónico se desgarró de la garganta del niño cuando un mazo improvisado se estrelló contra la rótula del pequeño, rompiendo la articulación y haciendo que la extremidad se doblara de lado. Otro golpe, y la carne sobre él , y los huesos sobresalieron.**

-No te guardas nada ¿Verdad?- decía sombrío Minato a Shin que era el único que no estaba afectado por las imágenes que veían.

-Cuando ves esto tantas veces como yo, este tipo de violencia deja de tener sentido- se encogió de hombros Shin- y si es el mundo que creo… más temprano que tarde se van a arrepentir.

-Aun así, toda esa barbarie- se estremecio Kurenai.

-Al principio admito que me costó mucho contenerme y no ir a esos mundos a intentar ayudar- confesó Shin- créanme, aún me enoja hasta cierto nivel, no solo a mi, también Hatori llegaba a enojarse en las oraciones que me veía hacer mi trabajo. Si por mí fuera, esa multitud estaría muerta desde el instante en el que siquiera pensaron maltratar al niño, pero desafortunadamente, esa labor no es mía.

**Más gritos cayeron en oídos sordos mientras la multitud lo rodeaba, ladrando como lobos hambrientos, luchando entre ellos para golpear al niño sangrante. Un hombre particularmente enfermo de sangre que llevaba un hacha para cortar madera logró llegar al frente de la multitud. Levantando la cuchilla en el aire, giró hacia abajo, la cuchilla del hacha cortó el pie del niño por el tobillo y la sangre salió de la herida.**

-Puaj- vomitaron los niños, más que por la sangre, por el acto en sí mismo, vaya que iban a tener pesadillas por esto.

"Es una lastima que no pueda ir a ayudarlo" pensaron varios de ahí claramente enfurecidos.

**Afortunadamente para el niño, ya estaba inconsciente cuando la hoja le quitó el pie. Pero la multitud no se dio cuenta, demasiado atrapados en obtener lo que creían que era su libra de carne de lo que creían que era el Kyuubi para ver lo que le estaban haciendo a un niño inocente.**

"Oh no, esa sensación otra vez" pensó Kakashi al tener el presentimiento que había sentido en las veces anteriores que el mundo en cuestión lo había dejado tan mal.

**Y muy por encima de la multitud sedienta de sangre, un operativo ANBU con cabello gris que desafía la gravedad y una máscara de perro estaba de pie, observando la sangrienta carnicería debajo con fascinación enfermiza. Su único ojo visible brillaba con vindicación, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, que su sensei estaría orgulloso de él por ayudar a acabar con el Kyuubi.**

(Una explosión de 10 megatones después)

Kakashi ni sintió cuando comenzó la golpiza, pero si tuviera que adivinar, quien la inició, fue Anko que era la más cercana a él. Para quienes vieron cómo le fue, fue raro de ver a Ino siendo tan violenta con alguien fuera de su círculo de amigos. O de ver realmente violentas a Hinata, Shizune o Kurenai. Pero de qué la merecía Kakashi (la versión de ese mundo, aunque esté era un buen sustituto) eso nadie lo iba a refutar.

###

**Sarutobi Hiruzen suspiró mientras dejaba el bolígrafo, guardando el último papeleo del día. No había recibido ningún informe sobre Naruto hoy, y el hospital no se había quejado de tener que brindarle atención médica al niño, así que fue un buen día para él. Un dia tranquilo.**

¡Kaboom!

Yacía en el fondo de un cráter Asuma.

-Y...yo ¿Por Qué?- logró decir apenas.

-¡Porque este es demasiado niño, Tebane!- le respondió Kushina señalando a Konohamaru- Solo estoy siguiendo la que aparentemente era la política de tu padre, ¡No te quejes¡

**Pero una sensación de malestar estaba creciendo en la boca del estómago, al igual que el día en que se informó por primera vez que Kyuubi se dirigía a Konoha. Pero lo empujó hacia abajo, sabiendo que el monstruo estaba sellado con seguridad en el joven rubio, y lo seguiría siendo hasta que el niño muriera. Tomando su pipa, tuvo que contener un suspiro, con los ojos cansados cerrados mientras sus pensamientos se volvían hacia el niño.**

-!Uy¡ Que útil, seguramente así se va a solucionar todo- dijo sarcástica Kushina.

Le dolía y mucho todo eso, ella creyó en Konoha, pero la estúpida aldea le escupió en la cara. Y lo peor es que su hijo dijo que lo maltrataban, no a ese nivel, pero lo maltrato la aldea por la que ella dió la vida. Todo por creer en ella, por creer en que ellos lo protegerían.

**"Minato, se niegan a verlo como un héroe. Lo desprecian, le temen, incluso lo atacan brutalmente. Incluso me he visto obligado a darle un guardia ANBU, tu antiguo alumno Kakashi. Sé que lo protegerá. " Pensó Sarutobi, encendiendo su pipa.**

-Y viera que bien hace su trabajo- dijo con enojo Anko.

-Ese….- iba a protestar el aludido, pero por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban aquí, decidió hacerle caso a su instinto de conservación. No fuera a ser. Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que jamás vio por Naruto cuando era más jóven. O ahora.

**Sintió un par de ojos sobre él, mirándolo, y se giró en su silla para mirar la foto de Minato en la pared.**

**A pesar de que estaba sonriendo en la foto, Sarutobi sintió como si los brillantes ojos azules, muy parecidos al del joven Naruto, lo estuvieran mirando. Culpandolo a él. Acusándolo. Y no podía encontrar en sí mismo algún contraargumento a la condena tácita de su predecesor fallecido.**

-Al menos este, no nos salió cínico- farfulló enojada la Sanin. En alguien debía de descansar parte de la culpa y autodesprecio que sentía. Tanto que pudo hacer, tanto que sufrió un niño inocente… todo por no poder encarar sus demonios personales cuando más hizo falta.

**Sobre todo porque era verdad.**

**"Lo sé, Minato-kun, lo sé. Hay mucho más que podría haber hecho, y aún puedo hacer, por él. Podría dejar que Jiraiya adoptará al chico como tú, él e incluso Kushina querían.**

-Estúpido- la Uzumaki dijo indignada - le toca un Jiraiya competente como padrino y el universo da en compensación un Sandaime idiota.

Sorprendentemente, padre e hijo no defenderían en esta ocasión la memoria de su padre/ abuelo. Más aún, cuando esas pudieron ser sus reflexiones sobre todo el asunto. Tanto que pudo hacer, tanto que no hizo.

**Podría decirle que la verdad, deja de esconderme detrás de mentiras endebles y culparlo a él, para que tome una misión lejana a largo plazo tras otra. Podría hacer que dañar al niño sea una ofensa capital, así como revelar su herencia ocultar su condición de jinchuuriki. Podría haber mantenido la verdad de lo que hiciste entre los tres.**

-Niño, espero que la demencia senil no sea hereditaria- le deseo Hinata a Konohamaru que solo hizo una mueca amarga.

Mientras Kushina abrazaba a su hijo, oír a Hiruzen reflexionar así, vaya que te abrió viejas heridas emocionales. Seguía queriendo al viejo, pero… ese cariño iba perdiéndose entre cada mundo como este que iban visitando.

**"Pero ... soy un hombre viejo. No estoy hecho para ser Hokage. ¡Se supone que debo estar retirado ahora, maldita sea! ¡No se suponía que Kyuubi atacara! ¡No se suponía que murieras! ¡se suponía que tendríamos una pequeña manada de niños como Kushina quería, envejeceríamos, y pasaríamos el puesto de Hokage a un digno sucesor y tú pasábas el resto de tu vida con Kushina y Yo con Biwako y estaríamos rodeados de gordos y llorones nietos!" Sarutobi pensó, marchitándose en su silla, cubriéndose los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

-Y también se supone que debía de cuidar a Naruto Kun, pero ni eso pudo hacer bien- dijo indolente al Sandaime la ojiperla- si tanto le pesaba el manto, debió de cederlo al más adecuado….. -fulminó a los Sannin con la mirada- o al menos, al menos malo que pudiera ser hokage.

Los dos Sannin solo agacharon la cabeza, era verdad, si su egoísmo no hubiera sacado lo peor de ellos, si hubieran hecho un esfuerzo para sobreponerse a su dolor, la vida del rubio habría Sido diferente, la vida en la aldea habría Sido distinta.

**Sin embargo, su tristeza lo sacó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un Chuunin jadeante frente a su escritorio.**

-¿Sensei?- preguntaron los miembros del equipo ocho.

-!NAI CHAN!- decía juguetona Anko- ya había olvidado lo adorable que eres de adolescente.

La ojirubi solo se sonrojó, siendo sinceros, ella tampoco recordó lo encantadora que era. Solo de adulta es que se había puesto sexy.

**-¡Ho-Hokage-sama!- la niña jadeó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Componiéndose mientras giraba en su silla, Sarutobi levantó una ceja y preguntó -¿Qué pasa?.**

-Ahora que lo pienso- reflexionó Gai- ¿No se supone que Kurenai en aquel entonces debería tener unos veinte años y no trece?.

-Ella nació mucho después que ustedes, era una niña cuando fue el ataque de Kurama y no una adolescente- explicaba el Dios- a veces alguno de ustedes nació antes o nace después, sus edades al momento de los hechos son una constante, pero hay mundos dónde no es así. En este caso, no es que importe realmente.

Todos pensaron un momento eso y dadas las circunstancias, no es que fuera a afectar demasiado las cosas. O eso pensaron.

**-¡Hay una multitud en el distrito del mercado, atacando a un niño!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Al escuchar eso, el pecho de Sarutobi sintió como si alguien hubiera alojado un fragmento de hielo directamente sobre su corazón, y sintió que iba a estar enfermo.**

-Al menos alguien si puede ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver la diferencia- dijo con veneno en la voz Kushina, Kakashi solo invoco otro casco, por si las moscas.

**-¿Por qué los ANBU no han detenido esto?- Preguntó Sarutobi, y la joven se encogió de hombros ligeramente, respondiendo -¡No sé, Hokage-sama! No vi ningún ANBU cuando vine aquí, y el único shinobi en el área parecía estar entre la multitud, incluyendo un Akamichi.**

Chouji volvió a encogerse como si le hubieran golpeado, este era el segundo mundo donde su padre que en términos generales era un gordito bonachón, actuaba como un verdadero hijo de puta. Eso vaya que dolía.

Pero por otro lado…

¡Kaboom¡

-¡Imbécil¡- se sacudió las manos Kushina, luego de arrojar los restos de un bate de titanio que usó para golpear a Kakashi, que traía un casco de jugador de fútbol americano firmemente pegado a su cabeza.

**Sarutobi se puso de pie en un instante, su abrigo cayó al suelo para revelar el traje de batalla que todavía llevaba debajo. Dirigiendo sus ojos a la Chuunin, dijo: -¡Kurenai, necesito que vayas buscar a Ibiki y le digas que reúna a todos sus hombres en los que pueda confiar y que se apure!- Ella asintió y salió de la oficina, Sarutobi salió de la ventana, el miedo llenó su pecho.**

-Hay algo que me sigo preguntando- pensó Shin en voz alta- ¿Realmente, si ninguno en esta panda de insensibles quería cuidarlo, no podía asignar a alguien que no le tuviera mala voluntad?

Todos se le quedan viendo por lo que Shin añadió- es casi universal que Sarutobi actúe de esa manera, puedo asegurar que los mundos dónde El niño al menos no es maltratado siquiera psicólogicamente, no son una constante, y los mundos dónde al menos un ANBU sin mala voluntad lo cuida son más escasos aún.

-Vaya consuelo- farfullo molesta Kushina.

-Se que no es un consuelo- Admitió Shin- solo estoy diciendo los hechos tal y como son.

#########

**Naruto tosió mientras se empujaba fuera del agua hasta los tobillos, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza. Girando la cabeza, parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la tenue luz proporcionada sólo por antorchas que cubrían las paredes de piedra a cada lado de él. Levantándose lentamente, miró a su alrededor, solo pudo ver un patio más o menos en cualquier dirección del oscuro corredor de piedra.**

-Oh, mierda- maldijo por lo bajo Minato- parece que en ese mundo, el sacrificio que hicimos duro poco.

-!Están fritos¡- abrió los ojos como platos el Nara al entender exactamente lo mismo que Minato.

**"¿Q-dónde estoy?" se preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para tratar de mantenerse caliente. No fue por estar mojado o el corredor en sí. De hecho, el pasillo era bastante cálido en comparación con su departamento. Pero algo estaba causandole un escalofrío que lo atravesaba y penetraba en sus huesos, haciéndole temblar. Se sentía antinatural, como si un humano no fuera tan frío.**

-Mis más sinceros respetos- dijo admirado Lee- debes de ser muy valiente, Naruto San al poder manejar las cosas de esa manera.

-Por principio de cuentas, nada de Naruto san- inicio el Uzumaki y sonrojado añadió- además, no he estando tanto tiempo o tangas veces en contacto con ese zorro gruñón.

"Al menos es humilde" reflexiono Kurama poniendo atención. Si sus suposiciones eran las acertadas, el espectáculo que iba a presenciar iba a valer la pena.

**-¡¿Él-Hola ?! ¿Alguien está aquí?- Llamó Naruto, girando a izquierda y derecha, esperando que alguien viniera a buscarlo. Rescátalo de las frías y desgarrantes garras de la soledad que le estaban desgarrando sus entrañas, y llévarlo a una cama cálida y segura. Aunque solo sea por una noche.**

-No es justo- susurro Ino, las lágrimas le empañaron la vista- alguien como Naruto no debió sufrir así.

Y no era la única que se sentía tan mal, varios de sus camaradas estaban en el mismo barco. Mientras que los adultos, no tenían cara para ver a los más jóvenes. ¿En qué Demonios pensaban cuando aceptaron la oferta de Shin?

**Lentamente, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, esperando encontrar una salida. Sus pies chapotearon suavemente en el agua mientras caminaba, y las antorchas encendidas parecían seguirlo, por mucho que caminara, la luz solo brillaba sobre él. No podía dejar su luz, y la oscuridad lo esperaba a ambos lados.**

**Después de lo que parecieron horas, encontró una puerta que se abría a una habitación grande, la pared frente a él contenía solo una puerta de hierro forjado que se alzaba en la oscuridad sobre él, sin que pareciera un final a la vista. Suspirando, entró en la habitación, hacia la gran puerta de la celda. A medida que se acercaba, notó que un delgado trozo de papel con 'SELLO' escrito era lo único que mantenía las puertas cerradas. El pequeño rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba la puerta gigante, preguntándose qué podría requerir tal protección.**

**\- HOLA NIÑO.**

-Su voz se oye un tanto diferente- pensó en voz alta el Uzumaki- de todas las veces que lo hemos oído, su voz suena diferente cada vez.

-Kurama es un ente de chakra- acotó Shin- por lo tanto, su voz no es una constante, ya que el zorro usa en cada mundo, una frecuencia de voz diferente. Piensa en él como las ondas de radio y su voz como una estación. Si cuerpo sería la radio y dependiendo de que frecuencia sea a la que su chakra vibra, esa es la voz a la que lo hace. Cómo no es un ser vivo tal y como ustedes, según la frecuencia a la que su chakra este, será su voz.

-Sip, quince segundos- dijo fastidiada Anko con un cronómetro. Eso de que solo hacía acotaciones cortas al momento, era verdad.

**Cuando se volvió para irse, una voz resonó desde la oscuridad, vieja como las montañas y más profunda que las profundidades del océano. Parecía irradiar pura malicia y un odio implacable, dejando que la intención de destrucción del propietario flotara en el aire como una gran espada a la espera de caer. Incluso el mismo tono, aunque sonaba casual, estaba tan mezclado con el mal sin diluir que hizo que el frío inhumano del pequeño rubio se volviera más fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba por ello. Girando lentamente, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un ojo masivo, inyectado en sangre y cortado, mirándolo desde arriba.**

"Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial" pensó jactancioso el zorro.

"Y modesto" rodó los ojos Naruto.

**\- Entonces, mi carcelero finalmente me visita.- dijo burlón el enorme ojo.**

**Naruto comenzó a retroceder, la necesidad de correr y esconderse inundando su núcleo, impulsado por el instinto primario de la presa cuando era arrinconado por un depredador hambriento, un instinto que durante mucho tiempo se pensó olvidado en los humanos.**

-Si es intimidante para los adultos, no quiero imaginar como lo es para los niños- se estremeció Iruka viendo la reacción del pequeño Naruto.

**-NO TE PREOCUPES, PEQUEÑO. NO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DAÑARTE, NI PUEDO HACERLO.**

-Pero eso mi hijo no lo sabe- comentó Kushina.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Naruto, deteniendo su movimiento pero vigilando el ojo masivo. Pronto se le unió su gemelo, y los dos orbes colgaban muy por encima del niño, inspeccionándolo, evaluándolo.**

-Eso si que da miedo- se estremecio Kiba- y para ser un niño de seis años, está manejando las cosas bastante bien.

Todos le dieron la razón, niño o no, Naruto era muy valiente.

**-YO, PUES VERÁS, SOY UN SER DE GRAN PODER , Y DESEO AYUDARTE. AYUDA QUE SOLO ALGUIEN DE MI PODER PUEDE DAR .**

-Y por cosas así, es que creíamos que era un demonio- se estremecio Kurenai al ver la sucia treta que el zorro estaba urdiendo.

-Nota curiosa- defendió Shin al zorro- los Demonios tienen una constante, son incapaces de mentir, para engañar tuercen la verdad o se abstienen de decir algo, Pero están en serios problemas a la hora de responder pregunta directas o de opción limitada. Técnicamente, Kurama está diciendo la verdad. Y dado el como le han tratado…

Shin dejo la frase a medio acabar. Ahora más que nada, entendían Kushina, Minato y Tsunade el dicho de Mito. Porque lo único que mantenía fuertemente encadenado al zorro, era el amor. Y por desgracia para esa Konoha, Naruto creció sin forjar la cadena que debía mantener prisionero al Kyubi. Un error que parecía que iban a pagar ahora.

**-¿Por qué me ayudarías?- Preguntó Naruto, y los ojos gigantes se unieron por una boca enorme, una torcida en una sonrisa enferma, revelando un conjunto de dientes afilados, cada colmillo se elevaba fácilmente sobre el rubio. La baba goteaba de la boca, salpicando contra el suelo debajo de ella, los dientes brillaban incluso a la tenue luz de la habitación.**

-Esto definitivamente se va a poner muy feo- anticipo Udon algo que ya todos presentían.

**-PORQUE AMBOS QUEREMOS LO MISMO, NIÑO. AMBOS QUEREMOS QUE LAS "MALAS PERSONAS" SE VAYAN. Y PUEDO HACER QUE ESTAS MALAS PERSONAS SE ALEJEN.**

**Pequeños ojos azules se abrieron cuando una emoción nunca antes vista apareció en ellos: esperanza. Espero que lo que sea que haya detrás de la puerta pueda hacer que la gente mala se vaya. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar la felicidad y la comodidad que todos los niños merecían, pero se que le negaron. Esperaba que que la gente de Konoha nunca lo golpee, patee o corte de nuevo.**

-Na... Naruto- murmuró Hinata, parecía ser que en ese mundo, su timidez había logrado que ellos jamás se conocieran. O que le hablara. Quizá de haberlo hecho, su vida habría Sido menos miserable.

**La esperanza brilló claramente en los orbes azules cuando el rubio preguntó -¿P-puedes hacer que las personas malas se vayan?.**

-Estan fritos- bajo la cabeza avergonzada Tsunade. Esa pudo ser su aldea, tuvieron mucha suerte de que las cosas jamás se alinearán para que esto suceda. De no ser así, lo que está pasando, habría sucedido también en su hogar. Y la culpa, también habría Sido suya.

**-¡ POR SUPUESTO, NIÑO! ¡HACER QUE LAS MALAS PERSONAS SE ALEJEN SERÁ FÁCIL PARA MÍ! ¡TODO LO QUE USTED NECESITA HACER ES QUITAR LA PIEZA DE PAPEL, Y NO LE DAÑARÁN OTRA VEZ! **

-Cosas de la semántica- dijo resignando Kakashi al ver que el acto de suprema estupidez de su Doppelganger iba a terminar muy mal.

**Ante eso, el niño pequeño atravesó la enorme sala y agarró el trozo de papel con ambas manos. Pero mientras se preparaba para arrancarlo, una mano lo agarró del hombro. Gritando, el pequeño rubio volvió sus asustados ojos azules, que se encontraron con un par similar al suyo que descansaba en una cara enmarcada por mechones dorados muy parecidos a los suyos. La cara le daba una sonrisa suave, y el hombre le apretó el hombro.**

-La copia de seguridad que dejamos- susurró Minato.

-¿Dejaron una copia de seguridad?- preguntó el Uzumaki.

Sus padres asintieron.

-En caso de que Kurama se fortaleciera o el sello se debilitará- confirmo Minato- lo que esa copia hace, básicamente, es lo que verás a continuación.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto-kun?- preguntó el hombre, y el niño tragó saliva, preguntando -¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?.**

-Lo triste es que eso pudo también pasar en nuestro mundo- dijo entre furiosa y triste Kurenai- jamás debimos hacerle caso al Sandaime.

Varios ahí se estremecieron. Porque era verdad, a veces se debía ir contra las órdenes de un líder, si estás iban contra las convicciones de uno. Todos lo sabían, pero su dolor o su fé ciega en el hokage, habían podido más. Si ese era el caso en ese mundo, tal parecía que las cosas , debido a ello, iban a terminar muy mal.

**-Sé mucho sobre ti, Naruto-kun- respondió el hombre, volviéndose hacia la enorme puerta que se elevaba sobre ellos y dijo: -No debes quitar ese papel, Naruto-kun. No puedes dejarlo salir.**

-Dado lo que ocurrió, seguro que me ve como el enemigo- bajo la vista muy apesadumbrado el rubio Namikaze, antes de volver su vista ante los dos hombres que lo habían traicionado- espero que disfruten la vista, de lo que pudo pasar por no honrar mi último deseo.

Kakashi y Jiraiya solo se encogieron de dolor. ¿En qué momento creyeron que era una buena idea venir aquí?

**-¡Pe-pero él prometió que haría desaparecer a la gente mala si lo quito!- Naruto respondió, y el hombre frunció el ceño al preguntar -¿Qué gente mala?.**

**-!INSENSATO MORTAL! USTED dices saber mucho sobre el Ayudar a los demas, pero nada sabes de su sufrimiento! ¡El sufrimiento que has traído sobre él! **

**Dirigiéndose a los enormes ojos con una mirada fulminante, el hombre preguntó: -¿Qué quieres decir, demonio?.**

**-¡ MUY BIEN, SI QUIERES SABER, SOLO TOMA LA MANO DEL NIÑO Y DESCUBRE TODO SU DOLOR Y MISERÍA! ¡LA MISERÍA QUE LE TRAJISTE AL ENCERRARME!**

**Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre tomó una de las manos de Naruto, la apretó y cerró los ojos. Lo que vio y sintió le hizo querer estar violentamente enfermo. Para atravesar el tiempo y el espacio para buscar venganza sangrienta en la gente de Konohagakure. Pero, sobre todo, le hizo querer llorar, gritar, tomar un tanto oxidado y derramar sus tripas en el suelo, todo en un intento de aliviar una pizca de culpa que lo llenaba.**

-Yo me siento igual- siguió recriminandose el Yondaime, ante su esposa e hijo, sobre todo ante su hijo. Y Kushina estaba impotente, sencillamente, no había palabras que lo pudieran consolar.

**Soltando la mano del niño, se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se agregaban a la piscina debajo de ellos. Naruto miró en estado de shock mientras el hombre se arrodillaba en el suelo con evidente sufrimiento.**

-Minato- dijeron con pesar los Sanin.

-Sensei- se lamentaron Kurenai y Kakashi.

-Naruto- dijeron los demás con tristeza.

**-¿A QUÉ ESPERAS? ¡QUITA EL SELLO Y LAS MALAS PERSONAS SE IRÁN! **

**Naruto volvió a agarrar el sello y el hombre descubrió que solo podía mirar. Cada vez que intentaba detener al niño, se inundó de recuerdos de actos considerados impensables para que se llevarán a cabo en un niño pequeño cuyo único delito era proteger a las bestias desagradecidas de la aniquilación.**

-Estan tan muertos- siseo con Ira Tsunade- me importa un carajo si los delitos ya han prescribido, esas personas van a pagar caro por eso.

-Eso no soluciona nada- dijo con enojo Hinata, pero agregó con mucho sadismo- pero es un comienzo.

**Mientras sostenía su cabeza, cerró los ojos y susurró -Lo siento, Kushina-chan ... Lo siento, Jiraiya-sensei ... pero sobre todo, lo siento Naruto-kun.**

-No, yo soy quien lo siente Minato- murmuró él Sanín muy acongojado.

**Agarrando el papel, Naruto lo sacó y se vio envuelto en una inundación de chakra carmesí, la voz riendo inundó sus oídos cuando el chakra asaltó su cuerpo.**

**###**

**El primer pulso de chakra hizo que la multitud se alejara de la mutilada ... cosa, que una vez había sido un niño. El segundo pulso de chakra carmesí los llenó de una sensación de temor que no se sintió durante cinco largos y pacíficos años. Akamichi Chouza cargó, esperando terminar con la vida del niño antes de que el demonio pudiera ser realmente liberado. Pero cuando se acercó, un zarcillo de chakra burbujeante brotó del cuerpo del niño, golpeó el pecho del hombre y explotó en su espalda, bañando una porción de la mafia con sangre, entrañas y fragmentos de hueso.**

-Puaj- vaciaron su estómago la mayoría de los ahí presentes, sobretodo Chouji, Ino y los niños. Los que no lo hicieron sintieron náuseas, más por el sentimiento de satisfacción que otra cosa. Kurama por su lado, solo sonrió al ver su sueño hecho realidad.

**Un segundo zarcillo salió disparado, quitando la cabeza de una mujer que gritaba bajo una lluvia de cabello, cráneo y materia gris. Siguieron más y más zarcillos carmesí burbujeantes, desgarrando la multitud, eviscerando todo lo que atraparon. Mirando la fuente rubia, uno vería la carne y el hueso unidos. Desde el muñón de una pierna, los huesos comenzaron a crecer en secciones astilladas, músculos, venas y carne siguiendo los huesos que vuelven a crecer. Pronto, el pie volvió a crecer por completo, y el niño parecía como si nunca hubiera sido golpeado.**

(Chasquido)

-Ahora, observen- ordenó Shin- vean lo que pudo ser, lo que su odio e insensatez pudieron ocasionar, vean la desgracia que las generaciones más viejas trajeron a las más jóvenes. Todo por su ignorancia y estupidez.

**A su alrededor comenzaron a crecer huesos masivos, su forma acunada dentro de una caja torácica magra y masiva. Alzándose hacia el cielo había un esqueleto masivo parecido al de un zorro. Estaba parado sin músculos ni tendones, como se vería dentro del museo. Levantando la cabeza, un rugido inhumano llenó el aire cuando un tercer pulso de chakra se extendió sobre Konoha, haciendo que hombres y mujeres gritaran, los niños lloraran y un Hokage anciano se detuviera, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver lo que se encontró con sus ojos.**

-Espero que estés satisfecho….abuelo- murmuró totalmente desencantado por su abuelo el pequeño Sarutobi.

Udon y Moegi, solo lo tomaron del hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Lo trágico, es que Asuma pensó exactamente lo mismo.

**-Por los Dioses …- murmuró mientras los músculos se envolvían alrededor del sistema esquelético masivo, protegiendo la pequeña figura rubia de la vista mientras los tendones se reconectaban y permitían que el esqueleto se moviera una vez más, y nueve colas sin forma de látigo se agitaban detrás de él. Sobre los músculos tonificados creció la piel, y las cuencas vacías una vez más sostuvieron los ojos hendidos e inyectados en sangre, que examinaron sus terrenos de caza con alegría mientras dos orejas altas y orgullosas se elevaban orgullosamente sobre su cabeza.**

"Vamos Kurama, ¡DEMUESTRA QUIEN MANDA¡" apoyo con alegría el zorro dentro del Uzumaki mayor, siendo ignorado por su carcelero al ver tan horrendo espectáculo.

**Afiladas garras negras salieron a las calles cuando el pelaje de color naranja fuego brotó de su enorme cuerpo, una larga lengua goteando con baba colgaba de sus enormes mandíbulas mientras el poderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune se estiraba, diezmando las manzanas de la ciudad con este simple movimiento. Nueve grandes colas se agitaban detrás de él, cada movimiento aplastaba edificios o aplastaba árboles, con los ojos fijos en el anciano Hokage, que solo podía mirar la fuerza de la naturaleza que había renacido dentro de los muros de Konoha.**

-Ojala que estemos de vacaciones- murmuró Ino con algo de Esperanza.

-Yo no contaría con eso- aplastó Shin su deseó.

**-Naruto, ¿qué has hecho? -Sarutobi preguntó cuando se encontró con los ojos de la bestia, esperando cualquier señal del chico que le había prometido a dos personas que cuidaría. Dos padres a los que había traicionado en tantos niveles que la verdad estaría fuera de su alcance para siempre.**

-¡Ah, no¡- reclamo furiosa Kushina- !MI HIJO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TUS PUTOS ERRORES, MONO DE MIERDA, TEBBANE¡

**-¿Qué he hecho?- Sarutobi cuestionó, y solo pudo ver como la enorme cabeza de la bestia se abalanzaba sobre él, su boca llena de colmillos goteando. Justo cuando los enormes dientes lo mordieron limpiamente por la mitad, el hombre solo pensó: "Por favor, perdóname, Naruto".**

-Muy tarde- murmuró por lo bajo Tenten, siento odio por sí misma al disfrutar la escena.

**Tragando su bocado, Kyuubi rugió de nuevo, el sonido sacudió los Cielos y la Tierra, causando que tres Ancianos cayeran muertos de ataques cardíacos, sus vidas se extinguieron antes de que sus cuerpos golpeen el piso alfombrado.**

-La parte buena, adiós trío de momias- dijo sin ánimos Anko.

**Los shinobi de Konohagakure atacaron y lucharon contra la bestia masiva, muriendo por miles en vanos intentos de detener a la bestia. Desafortunadamente para ellos, no habría una salvación de última hora por parte de un hombre como Namikaze Minato, y no habría tiempo para rescatar a los civiles. Hombres, mujeres e incluso niños fueron sacrificados como hormigas debajo de las colas, las garras y los dientes del más poderoso de todos los Bijuu, edificios tratados como juguetes para que el gran monstruo se entretuviera con la aniquilación total de la una vez poderosa aldea.**

…..

-Por eso les dije que eran afortunados en muchos sentidos- dijo Shin tras ver a todos los presentes- puedo contar por decenas las veces que su propio mundo estuvo a nada de sufrir ese destino, ¿Saben cuál es la parte más aterradora de ese mundo?- solo hubo silencio- es una línea temporal alternativa de su propio anillo, demasiado cerca de su mundo.

Eso hizo que varios se encogieran por el dolor. Naruto era un héroe, eso ahora ya no lo ponían en duda.

**Al amanecer del día siguiente, Konoha ya no estaba, abandonada como ruinas humeantes cubiertas por cadáveres grandes y pequeños, grandes árboles rotos como palillos de dientes e incluso la torre Hokage se fue como escombros.**

-Pero…. ¿Que paso con mi hijo?- preguntó Kushina.

Shin solo hizo un ademán a la Uzumaki, que observó como los demás.

**####**

**En medio de la destrucción de Konohagakure yacía una pequeña forma, acurrucada en el suelo, su forma desnutrida vestida solo con ropas andrajosas. Su cabeza estaba coronada por una masa de cabello rubio, y tenues cicatrices como bigotes adornaban cada mejilla. Lentamente, se movió, empujándose a sí mismo hacia una posición sentada, frotándose un ojo mientras su bostezo sacudía su forma.**

-¿Como rayos sobrevivió a eso?- exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Bueno, por algo esto es el Naruverso- dijo tímidamente Sakura.

**Parpadeando sus brillantes ojos azules, miró a su alrededor la destrucción y la muerte que lo rodeaba, buscando a alguien que pudiera lastimarlo, o uno de los pocos que lo ayudarían.**

**Empujándose sobre sus pies descalzos y sucios, comenzó a caminar calle abajo, buscando a alguien que quedara vivo en el paisaje infernal.**

-Hablando de llegar tarde- dijo el Sanin al ver a lo lejos.

**Jiraiya estaba donde las poderosas puertas de Konoha habían estado una vez, elevándose hacia el cielo para proteger a la aldea del daño. Pero todo lo que quedaba eran pedazos de madera destrozada que se podían encontrar a millas de distancia. Los grandes muros también fueron destruidos, las piezas más grandes quedaron apenas más grandes que su cabeza. Pero no tenían sentido en comparación con lo que alguna vez había sido la más fuerte de las aldeas ninja.**

**Su hogar había sido golpeado por un apocalipsis en miniatura, dejando solo destrucción y muerte a su paso. Nada quedó en pie después de la fuerza del alboroto de la naturaleza, con largas y profundas hendiduras que marcaban la tierra donde el poderoso Bijuu había buscado pasadizos ocultos o quería asegurarse de que había destruido por completo un edificio.**

**Lentamente, comenzó a caminar por las calles aturdido, sus ojos observaban cada centímetro del horror que lo rodeaba. Mientras lo hacía, recuerdos de tiempos más felices, con sus compañeros de equipo, con su familia, con sus estudiantes y su aprendiz, inundaron su mente. Pero cada recuerdo estaba empañado con imágenes de la ruina y los cuerpos que lo rodeaban, y aún ardían fuegos en algunas áreas.**

-Y todo esto es tu CULPA- remarcó Shin.

-¿Cree que no lo sé?- se metió en el papel el Sanin, no era él, PERO pudo ser él, pudo ser ese el Destino de su hogar. Por cometer los mismos errores. Merecía esto y lo sabía.

**Gran parte de la aldea podría considerarse 'tierra quemada' en el mejor de los casos, y 'contaminada por el mal' en el peor. Como el suelo estaba ennegrecido, las piedras mismas se derritieron y reformaron por el calor que lo había tocado.**

**Pero incluso en su estado desorientado, sus sentidos todavía estaban pulidos como siempre, y se volvió cuando escuchó el crujir de la hierba quemada bajo los pies. Girando, se preparó para luchar contra un saqueador, pero fue atrapado al ver a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules caminando hacia él con nerviosismo.**

**-Hola …-dijo el chico suavemente, con miedo y aprensión que nunca debería haber estado en los ojos de alguien tan joven que brillaba desde los orbes azules mientras preguntaba -A-eres una de las malas personas?.**

-No está tan equivocado- murmuró por lo bajo Tsunade.

**-¿Malas personas?- Preguntó Jiraiya, con la garganta apretada cuando reconoció fácilmente al único hijo de su amado estudiante.**

-Cinico- dijo con enojo Hinata.

**-L-las personas que me lastimaron …- respondió el chico, estremeciéndose como si esperara ser golpeado. Esa reacción hizo que Jiraiya quisiera estar enfermo, y tuvo que tragarse la bilis que se le subía a la garganta al preguntar -¿Cuántas personas malas hay?**

**-H-hubo muchos-respondió el chico y Jiraiya preguntó: -¿Qué les pasó?.**

-¿Está ciego o es estúpido?- farfulló Kushina.

**-El gran cachorro los hizo irse. Hizo que me dejaran en paz- Dijo Naruto, y Jiraiya asintió, aturdido por eso. Por una fracción de segundo, sintió ira hacia el niño. Pero luego recordó la seguridad que Minato y él pusieron para detener tal cosa.**

**-Vi-viste a un hombre rubio con el cachorro Gr.. gra... grande?- Preguntó Jiraiya, y Naruto asintió en respuesta.**

-Muy tarde para preocuparse por mi- siseo el kage rubio, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

Jiraiya, solo se encogió aún más. Deseando que este mundo acabará al fin.

**-¿Qué-qué le pasó al hombre rubio?- Preguntó Jiraiya, y Naruto respondió: -Bueno, el hombre rubio no me dijo mucho. Pero luego el cachorro le dijo que hiciera algo, y el hombre rubio se cayó y sostuvo su cabeza así- Naruto imitó la pose que vio por última vez al hombre rubio y Jiraiya sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Lo que sea que Minato haya visto , causo tal reacción en un antiguo Hokage, seguramente fue algo intenso.**

-Minato Kun- susurro la pelirroja, tratando de confortar a su marido. Logrando solo apasiguarlo un poco.

**-¿E-entonces qué?- Preguntó Jiraiya, y Naruto respondió -Quité un pedazo de papel, y salieron cosas rojas. Yo ... me quedé dormido cuando lo hizo. Jiraiya asintió, pero por dentro no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sobrevivió Naruto liberando una bestia tan poderosa.**

-Justo eso me preguntó- comento el Nara pensativo.

"MPH" farfullo molesto el zorro " tengo honor, no dejaría morir tan fácil a alguien que es mi carcelero, al menos no uno que lo fue, contra su voluntad".

Naruto solo sonrió un poco amargo, llamar demonio a Kurama se sentía muy mal, entre más veían al zorro actuar. De acuerdo, lo que hizo, era un acto inenarrable, pero….. Konoha se lo merecía.

**##########**

**Cuando Naruto se derrumbó, el hombre miró al Kyuubi que escapó rápidamente y dijo -¡KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! ¡POR FAVOR DEJE A MI HIJO VIVO!- Las pupilas cortadas se volvieron hacia el hombre caído de la sombra, un ceño curioso sobre la boca masiva.**

-¿Lo ves, Minato Kun?- intento confortar nuevamente Kushina- aún ahora, sigues protegiendo a nuestro hijo. Nuestro único error, fue creer que la aldea actuaría tal y como lo haríamos nosotros.

Los adultos se encogieran aún más. Eso era verdad…. Y dolía.

**-¿POR QUÉ DEBO? ¡NO TENGO NINGUNA RESPONSABILIDAD ADICIONAL PARA CON EL MUCHACHO!.**

**-Porque, se merece vivir. Merece la oportunidad de una vida mejor, la cual le negué. Por favor- Minato dijo, con la cabeza inclinada. Después de unos momentos, la boca se convirtió en una sonrisa, los ojos brillaban de alegría.**

**-¡ MUY BIEN, NAMIKAZE MINATO! ¡PORQUE RESPETO TU FUERZA, PERMITIRE QUE VIVA TU HIJO!.**

-Tsundere- colocó la Hyuga una mano siuave en el estómago del Uzumaki. La que sintió el zorro como una caricia, sonrojándose y farfullando sobre princesas Hyuga demasiado buenas para rubios cabezas huecas.

**-G-gracias, Ky-Kyuubi-sama …- dijo Minato, inclinándose ante la gran bestia. Con eso, desapareció en una nube de humo, Kyuubi se rió en voz alta mientras volvía la mirada hacia la forma inconsciente de su antigua cárcel.**

**-¡ SIENTETE AFORTUNADO, PORQUE TU PADRE HA SALVADO TU VIDA!**

**(TIMESKIP)**

**Mirando con orgullo las ruinas humeantes a su alrededor que alguna vez habían sido Konoha, Kyuubi frunció el ceño. Todavía tenía una promesa que debía cumplir. Cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza, abrió la boca y permitió que su lengua tocara el suelo. Deslizándose hacia abajo, había una forma cubierta de saliva, que se depositaba en el suelo en un charco de baba.**

-Lamento haberte creído una bestia sedienta de sangre- imitó el gesto de Hinata, la Uzumaki- eres sumamente orgulloso, pero a nadie engañas, Tú…. Tuviste más piedad por mi hijo, que toda esa aldea ingrata. Grácias.

**Levantando la cabeza, Kyuubi chasqueó los "labios" y miró la forma de cabello rubio que acababa de soltar.**

"¡Ja, yo jamás me rebajaría a matar a alguien que ha sufrido tanto como yo¡ Pensó con burla el zorro, pero pudo oír una voz en su cabeza.

"Abandona ese acto Kurama" le reprendió de manera amistosa Shin "los dos sabemos que simpatizas demasiado con él, de haber ocurrido el mismo escenario, lo habrías salvado, aún si su padre no te lo hubiera pedido"

"¡Cállate y sal de mi cabeza¡" Rugió avergonzado el zorro.

**-ESTA ES la única vez que te dejaré vivir, mocoso. Nos encontramos de nuevo, pereceras.**

-Tsundere- rodaron varios los ojos. Demonio o no, parecía que no admitiría que no dañaría a Naruto, al menos directamente.

**Girándose, el Kyuubi se alejó lentamente del sitio de devastación. Temblando levemente, la forma de Naruto recubierto de saliva se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, todavía profundamente dormido.**

**##**

**Suspirando, Jiraiya se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de mirar a su ahijado, que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a lo imposible. Después de unos momentos, tomó una decisión y se acercó al niño. Alzándolo en sus brazos, Jiraiya dijo: -Vamos Gaki, vienes conmigo.**

-Casi seis años tarde, pero al menos vas a cuidar de él- aplaudio sarcástica Kushina.

**-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Naruto, y Jiraiya respondió -Porque voy a estar cuidando de ahora en adelante. La expresión de miedo con una pizca de cautelosa felicidad en el rostro de Naruto al escuchar esas simples palabras casi hizo que Jiraiya deseara haber estado aquí para ayudar al enorme zorro a destruir a Konoha.**

-¿Hay un mundo donde se necesita esa clase de limpieza?- preguntó Tsunade con una gran sed de sangre.

-Varios- admitió Shin- pero no les corresponde a ustedes o a mí, hacer algo al respecto, en su momento, esos mundos van a pagar por eso. No tengan la mejor duda.

-Solo reconsidere- pidió Kushina, con un fuerte deseo de desquitarse por su hijo.

**-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y ante el asentimiento de Jiraiya, se enganchó en el cuello de Jiraiya, lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro mientras sollozaba en el extraño abrigo del Sabio.**

**Suspirando, Jiraiya, con Naruto en el brazo, dejó los restos de Konohagakure por última vez, un pueblo que sería conocido como uno destruido por una profecía autocumplida.**

El orbe se apagó, al fin habían acabado de Observar un mundo que eclipsó al de Minato hijo de puta.

-¿Que…Que paso con los demás?- Quiso saber Ino.

-Solo sobrevivió el diez por ciento de la Aldea- inició el Dios- los clanes Aburame, Nara y Akimichi son una pérdida total. La mayor parte de los clanes Inuzuka, Hyuga, Yamanaka y Uchiha también se perdieron. De ustedes, solo Anko, Kurenai e Iruka vivieron para ver otro día.

Y de los llamados doce de Kokoha…. Solo Hinata, Tenten y Sasuke sobrevivieron.

-Pero…. Pero- se quedaron varios en shock, finalmente Iruka habló:

-¿Que paso con Naruto?.

-Les mostraré- activo nuevamente el orbe Shin.

**Naruto y su nuevo tutor vadearon lo mejor que se pudo, entre todos los escombros y la devastación. Siendo Jiraiya el más afectado por todo el caos y la muerte, su plan era simple, encontrar a Tsunade, contarle lo sucedido y si era necesario, obligarla a cuidar también del niño. Ninguno de los dos había escuchando los lamentos a su paso por uno de los complejos de clanes, el autodenominado Clan que todo lo ve. Y vaya que se veían muy mal, al intentar rescatar a sus miembros de los escombros. Pudo el peliblanco visualizar de lejos como el estoico líder, estaba destrozado al contemplar horrorizado a su bella esposa mortalmente herida con una incipiente panza de embarazo**.

-Mamá, nee chan- murmuró afligida la ojiperla.

**Pero el Sanin pasó de largo, no habiendo notado un débil clamor de auxilio debajo de unos escombros de la mansión principal donde estaban las habitaciones de la heredera Hyuuga**

-Hinata chan- ahora dijo con tristeza el Uzumaki.

**Cuando al fin pudo convencer al niño que viajando por el mundo podría encontrar una nueva meta en la vida, Jiraiya sintió que una fuerza lo forzaba hacia abajo, como si el peso de la bóveda celestial estuviera en sus hombros.**

**Estaba perplejo, aún más al percibir cómo el pequeño le fue arrebatado de su compañía.**

-Cariño- dijo con temor el matrimonio Namikaze.

**No pudo, la presión ejercida lo estaba asfixiando y apenas pudo captar cómo el pequeño infante gritaba su nombre un paso más adelante de él.**

**Bajo sus pies pudo vislumbrar algo que creyó que jamás volvería a ver y sufrir. Una cadenas brillantes de un amarillo que recordaba los campos de trigo que se mecían al compás de la brisa al sol.**

-!Una Uzumaki¡- Exclamaron todos en Shock.

-Tecnicamente, no- aclaro Shin- solo vean.

**Y trago duro creyendo saber a qué clan pertenecían esas infames cadenas en un patrón de remolino y estás, lo mantenían enraizado al suelo. Sintiendo todo el peso del mundo aplastandolo.**

**Siguiendo las cadenas con la vista, pudo al fin localizar a su dueña. Su cabellera era de un tono cobrizo pero era obvio que era una de los Demonios Carmesí de Uzu.**

**La mirada oscura de la mujer lo estaba condenando. Llevaba en su espalda un pequeño bulto, mientras en sus brazos se retorcia el rubio quien aún aullaba su nombre**

**-Este mundo no los merece.. me los llevare- siseo con Ira la mujer- Estarán mejor conmigo, este mundo perdió el derecho a tenerlos a ambos. En el momento en el que Kurama se libero de su prisión.**

**En un destello azul cobalto, los dos desaparecieron, jamás se sabría que fue de esa extraña mujer o de su carga.**

-Vaya…..- se quedó sin saber que decir Kushina.

-Les presento a Riki, la futura mano derecha del Godkiller, uno de los seres más poderosos del multiverso- presento Shin a la misteriosa mujer- y lo que lleva en su espalda, es a Hinata. Lo que ella hizo, fue dejar a Hinata y a Naruto, en una realidad del anillo no shinobi, donde Kushina y Minato, Hiashi y Hanamei eran estériles y les dejo a sus hijos. Con la única condición de que estos debían de casarse al crecer. Ya que son sus hijos. Legalmente no tendrán problema alguno, de tipo legal. Crecieron felices y son los orgullosos padres de dos hijos.

-Al menos, tuvo un final feliz- sonrió un poco más tranquila Kushina.

-Ellos, eso fue mucho papeleo para Hatori sama- dijo divertido Shin- no le hizo la más puta gracia eso, pero en todo caso, lo permitió.

Y sobre que fue de ese mundo, sin Naruto, al final se convirtió en un Páramo yermo, es uno de los mundos del Naruverso dónde Kaguya gano y destruyó todo.

Hubo un silencio lúgubre, uno que el mismo Shin rompió.

-Bueno, ya que fue usted, quien trato de ayudar- le entrego el orbe a Kurenai- qué tal si ahora nos da suerte.

La sensei del equipo ocho tomo el orbe con algo de miedo, miedo de ver un mundo igual o peor, afortunadamente, la suerte estuvo de su lado. Por tercera vez regresaron a un mundo que ya habían visitado antes…

**Y corte.**

**Luego de una larga ausencia, causada por la salud, problemas legales ajenos a mi, pero que me afectan y a la temporada, finalmente sale a la luz un nuevo capítulo de Naruverso.**

**Cómo siempre pasa en estos casos, me tomare hasta después del 6 de enero unas vacaciones de la escritura, con una poco probable, pero posible actualización de alguno de los fic o de este mismo (que lo haré de Naruverso al quedar casi listo el siguiente capítulo) así que nos vemos la próxima. Ya sea en este año o el que sigue.**

**Self fulfilling prophecy de TheDogSage.**

**One shoot.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	15. Un final feliz

**Un final feliz.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Emperor92.**

Gracias, por toda la ayuda y tú apoyo.

**Review.**

**Invitado**

Supongo que son el mismo dado lo cerca que están entre si… pues ese quedó como ship Canon, nos guste o no. (Que no es mi caso que me desagrade) pero el problema con las historias no Nh, es que, aún no es el momento de ponerlas, cuando lo sea, irán y de a montones, lo que adelanto, es que curiosamente, buenos fic NaruSaku no he encontrado.

**Invitado2**

**Que bueno que te gustó y tomo nota de tus sugerencias.**

**Comenzamos.**

Cuando Kurenai activo el orbe en sus manos, rápidamente se sorprendió junto a los demás espectadores al descubrir que habían vuelto a un mundo muy familiar para ellos. Así que todos se apresuraron a preparar sus botanas favoritas para lo que se avecinaba.

**Naruto había vivido una vida difícil. Su padre siempre dio todo por su familia y murió de forma trágica. Su madre siempre le brindo fuerza y cariño para anteponerse a los problemas, pero su vida fue robada, todo por la codicia. Ahora, la vida volvía a ser dura, pues había conocido a una linda chica, que también había sufrido un destino trágico por amor, se encontraba de nuevo sufriendo, todo por culpa de Toneri, quien revelo ser el asesino de sus padres.**

— Ese maldito… - Naruto apretaba sus manos y dientes con fuerza mientras el brillo azul de sus ojos era remplazado por uno rojizo

— Disculpe, pero esto… - antes de que Sakura completara la pregunta, Shin uso sus poderes para poner al corriente a la audiencia – olvide la pregunta

— ¿En serio alguien puede ser tan codicioso, al grado de querer matar a alguien?

— No lo dude Lady Tsunade – respondió Shizune con pesar

— ¿Debo recordarte tus problemas con las apuestas? – Jiraiya se sintió un poco satisfecho al ver que su rubia compañera no podía protestarle nada

**El rubio quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. En ese fugaz momento, en que él se acercaba para tomar los documentos que había firmado, quería derribarlo y acabar con él, pero su prioridad era Hinata, no podía abandonarla. Solo hizo lo que creyó que era lo correcto.**

— **Di buenas noches perdedor – Toneri levanto su arma contra Naruto listo para dispararle**

— **¡Tú serás quien caiga! – Naruto se lanzó contra Toneri, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo**

— ¿Eso era…?

— Un arma de ese mundo – respondió Shin a la pregunta de Tenten – capaz de matar con un rápido movimiento, casi incapaz de esquivar

Esas palabras dejaron nerviosos a todos, pero sus nervios se volvieron miedo al continuar viendo las imágenes.

**En eso, dos disparos en seco se escucharon. Hinata y Shion vieron con miedo como Naruto caía de espaldas al suelo mientras en sus costados tenía dos heridas de bala. Pero en sus manos, se encontraba el DVD de Hinata, totalmente intacto.**

— ¡Naruto-kun/Mi bebe! – gritaron con miedo Hinata y Kushina al ver la imagen

— ¿Se va a morir? – Konohamaru y sus amigos se asustaron al ver lo que ocurrió

— Aun si fuera un arma peligrosa, no dio en una zona vital – analizo Shizune con preocupación – pero sin alguien para tratarlo…

— Es mejor que sigan viendo – hablo Shin apuntando al frente

— **Fuiste un estúpido – Toneri se levantó con pesar mientras volvía a levantar el arma contra Naruto – el siguiente tiro será en tu cabeza**

— **¡No te dejare! – Shion corrió a toda prisa contra Toneri y logro arrebatarle el arma con fuerza para pasar a apuntarle al peli blanco**

— **¿Qué crees que haces estúpida zorra? – Toneri se levantó con una risa de burla mientras Shion le apuntaba, viendo como sus manos temblaban por los nervios – deja de jugar y dame el arma…**

**Shion disparo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. En eso, Toneri empezó a retorcerse en dolor al recibir el disparo en su rodilla izquierda para después arrastrarse.**

— **¡Maldita zorra! – Toneri decidió escapar sin soltar los papeles que había firmado Naruto**

— Las heridas que provocan deben ser muy dolorosas, y se ve que de menos pueden llegar a incapacitar – hablo Asuma de forma muy analítica

— Debió apuntarle a la cabeza para matarlo – continuo Sasuke con enojo – se va a escapar

— Pero, ¿Y Naruto? – la pregunta de Sakura hizo que todos volvieran a ver las imágenes

— **¡Naruto! – Hinata se levantó rápidamente para ir al lado del rubio que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú salvaste mi DVD…**

— **Todo por ti… eres muy especial para mi… - Naruto no soltaba el DVD de su pecho mientras sentía un gran dolor en donde las balas lo habían atravesado**

— **Naruto… - Hinata poso su mano donde estaba la herida, sin poder hacer nada**

— Ese es un verdadero hombre – hablo Kakashi con lágrimas varoniles que fueron acompañadas por todos los hombres de la sala, incluso los jóvenes

— Por supuesto, yo daría mi vida por todos mis amigos, en especial por Hina-chan – hablo Naruto tomando la mano de la oji perla que seguía llorando por toda la escena

— **Ya llamé a Emergencias – Shion guardo su celular para ponerse al lado de Naruto – no tardaran en llegar. Pero Toneri escapo**

— **No importa… es mejor así… - Naruto acaricio la mejilla de la chica fantasma mientras un poco de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios – no quería… perder de nuevo a alguien más en mi vida**

— **Naruto, no dejare que esto se quede así – la peli azul se levantó con ira en sus ojos para mirar a Shion – cuídalo, regreso en un momento**

— **Espera… ¿Qué harás Hinata?**

— **Lo que debí hacer hace mucho – la peli azul se retiró después de sonreírle a Naruto**

— Tengo un muy mal presentimiento – Kiba tuvo un escalofrió que varios de sus compañeros compartieron

— Les adelanto, que para los débiles de corazón se viene algo feo – las palabras de Shin asustaron a los más niños y a algunos de los jóvenes

**Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento del gran edificio, Toneri intentaba llegar a su auto con mucho dolor en su pierna sin querer soltar los documentos en su mano. Había llegado al sótano de su edificio y ya casi llegaba a su destino. En eso, las luces empezaron a parpadear, sin dar oportunidad de que se distinguiera algo. En eso, el peli blanco ve una silueta en las sombras con la forma de una chica. La silueta desaparecía con cada parpadeo de la luz para re aparecer en otro lugar diferente, confundiendo y poniendo nervioso a Toneri.**

— **¡No me asustas Hinata! – grito Toneri tratando de seguir su camino - ¡Mas te vale que te alejes de mí…!**

— **¿No tienes miedo Toneri? – la voz de Hinata resonaba en todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban susurros fantasmales por todo el lugar – deberías temer**

— Debo tomar nota – Anko estaba emocionada por lo que veía mientras detrás suyo había muchos muertos de miedo

— Ese tipo de ilusiones me pueden servir – continuo Kurenai observando la escena

— Si Hinata ya daba miedo antes en ese universo, ahora lo da mucho más – hablo Kiba muy preocupado mientras Akamaru se escondía en sus ropas

**En eso, Toneri vio como el panorama del lugar cambiaba, ahora mostrando un bosque oscuro, y en el centro del lugar, había un pozo de agua, similar al lugar donde él había lanzado a Hinata. Toneri se acercó con miedo a ese lugar y podía escuchar como alguien gruñía desde el fondo del pozo. Al llegar al borde, se asomó con lentitud y pudo ver como una silueta femenina escalaba con velocidad. Toneri retrocedió con miedo, pero el dolor en su pierna le hizo tropezar y ver como desde el pozo salía Hinata, con su cabello totalmente mojado, cubriendo su rostro. Toda su piel se veía arrugada y pálida, como si se estuviera pudriendo y sus manos se estiraron hacia el peli blanco, que palidecía al ver a la chica.**

— **No me vas a arrebatar aquello por lo que luchado en toda mi vida – Toneri no soltaba los papeles en sus brazos mientras retrocedía con dolor**

— **No quiero esos papeles – Hinata levanto su rostro, revelando una mirada de ultratumba con sus ojos agrietados - ¡QUIERO-TU-VIDA!**

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos, mientras los más débiles no habían podido evitar gritar del susto al ver tan espeluznante escena. Incluso la atrevida y extravagante Anko Mitarashi se había quedado pálida mientras su libreta y lápiz de apuntes se cayó el suelo por lo perturbada que había quedado. Hinata no se sentía mal, pues esa versión suya había castigado a quien había herido a su amado, pero al ver la reacción de miedo de los demás, por un momento creyó que su amado rubio también le tendría miedo a partir de ahora, pero este solo había tragado duro, sin soltar su mano, la cual seguía entrelazada mutuamente.

— Hinata, eres increíble, de veras – dijo el rubio mirando a Hinata

— Yo creo que merecía un castigo más severo, en serio – hablo Kushina al lado de la joven Hyuga

— Cariño, estas temblando de los nervios – hablo Minato apuntando a su esposa que se cruzaba de piernas con muchos nervios evidentes

— Bu-bueno, es una reacción normal para cualquiera

— No lo dude Lady Kushina – Shin apunto a donde estaban Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma y hasta Tsunade con sus almas a punto de abandonar sus cuerpos por el miedo que habían experimentado

**Unos minutos después, las autoridades llegaron, seguidos de una ambulancia. Naruto era subido a la ambulancia, pero estaba totalmente inconsciente y los paramédicos no podían detener la hemorragia de la herida. Pero lo más impresionante, fue que Naruto nunca quiso soltar el DVD en sus manos. En el estacionamiento del sótano, encontraron el cuerpo de Toneri, el cual yacía muerto, con un rostro que expresaba terror, como si la vida de su cuerpo hubiera sido extraída por completo y a la fuerza.**

— Eso es muy poco por los crímenes que cometió, en serio – hablo Kushina con enojo – yo le hubiera atado con mis Cadenas de Diamantina por todos los extremos de su cuerpo, siendo el ultimo su…

— ¡Hay niños presentes! – grito Iruka tapando los oídos de Konohamaru, mientras Asuma y Kurenai tapaban los de Moegi y Udon

— Por favor continúe – hablo Anko a su lado - ¿Y luego?

— Suena interesante, pero le recuerdo que en ese mundo ni siquiera están esas habilidades, ni mucho menos usted está presente – hablo Shin con una risita

**Gracias a la declaración de Shion, todos los matones de Toneri fueron arrestados por secuestro, a excepción de Itachi, que fue declarado inocente.**

— Al menos aquí si se le perdono – suspiro Sasuke con cierto alivio

— Ayudo a Hinata, y realmente solo había sido testigo – continuo Shin con el argumento

**Shikamaru y Karin recibieron los documentos que había robado Toneri, los cuales ponían a Naruto Uzumaki como el único dueño de la compañía, claro si el sobrevivía de la herida de bala en su cuerpo. Escondida a lo lejos de toda la gente, Hinata veía a la gente venir de aquí y allá para atender el asunto, pero su mayor preocupación era Naruto. Podía sentir como su fuerza vital desaparecía poco a poco. Temía lo peor, que su muerte llegara.**

— **¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se aferró al rubio con mucha tristeza - ¡No te mueras!**

— Tranquila Hinata, sigo aquí – el rubio no pudo articular palabras pues su madre se unió al estrujante abrazo

**Cuando se disponía a estar a su lado, una luz brillante la cubrió por completo y la cegó solo unos instantes. Al abrir sus ojos, vio frente suyo a su padre, el cual le sonreía con cariño.**

— **Hola Hinata – el hombre parecía estar tranquilo y feliz**

— **Padre, yo sé que falle, pero no pude hacerlo – Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras pensaba en una sola persona – me eh enamorado de Naruto y no sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Él no se lo merece…**

— Quedo claro desde el principio que no sería así – hablo Kurenai con orgullo a su estudiante – además, me gusta que esté en contra de su estirado padre

— Aunque ahí se ve muy tranquilo – hablo Shikamaru con seriedad y de forma analítica – como si ya lo hubiera aceptado

— **Tranquila mi niña, no estoy aquí por eso – Hiashi poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hija para calmarla – tu misión era tomar la vida de alguien, para volver al DVD…**

— **Pero vi lo que hiciste, en especial por nuestro hijo**

**Hinata miro detrás de ella el origen de una voz femenina. Se sorprendió al descubrir a una mujer de cabellos rojos y hermosa figura, usando un vestido de color blanco. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre con un traje de blanco y cabellos rubios alborotados. Eran los padres de Naruto.**

— ¡Minato, también aparecemos como fantasmas en ese mundo, en serio! – hablo Kushina con mucha sorpresa

— Eso no me lo esperaba – hablo Kakashi muy sorprendido

— Si en ese mundo se pudo, aquí también podemos, en serio

— Oh kami... – Jiraiya y Kakashi tragaron duro al sentir la mirada malévola de la pelirroja

— **Tomaste la vida de aquel que tomo la tuya, la nuestra y la de tu padre – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – cumpliste con tu cometido, pero trajiste justicia a nuestras almas**

— **Pero sobre todas las cosas, encontraste alivio al corazón de mi pequeño Naruto y al tuyo – Kushina se acercó a la peli azul y la abrazo con cariño mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas – gracias Hinata**

— **Él fue quien conquisto mi corazón – Hinata empezó a llorar mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la mujer – pero, si tengo que volver al DVD, yo no quiero irme. No aceptaría separarme de él**

— **Y no lo harás mi pequeña – Hiashi poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, para que fuera rodeada por una pequeña luz brillante – tu alma se ha librado del peso que te ataba al DVD, eres libre. Puedes vivir una nueva vida al lado de tu amado**

— **¿De verdad? – la sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata era inmensa mientras sentía como la vida se apoderaba de su cuerpo**

— Padre – Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida con esa muestra de cariño

— Lord Hiashi en verdad puede ser bondadoso con Hinata-sama – hablo Neji con mucho respeto

— Desearía que el Hiashi de nuestra dimensión fuera igual que ese – hablo Kurenai con molestia

— El león, aunque viejo, no es como lo pintan – menciono Shin con una sonrisa – y el tiempo también ayuda a ablandarlos y curarlos

— **Por favor Hinata, cuida de nuestro hijo – Kushina sonrió con ternura para después mostrar una sonrisa traviesa – y por favor, quiero unos lindos nietos**

— **¡¿Qué?! – el rostro de la oji perla se ruborizo mientras empezaba a desaparecer de ese espacio en blanco**

— **Le diré a tu madre que te encuentras bien – dijo Hiashi despidiéndose de su hija**

**En eso, Hinata por fin desapareció, regresando a la vida por completo.**

— Tu nos acusaste de pervertidos – hablaron Kakashi y Jiraiya apuntando a la pelirroja con molestia

— Para empezar, estoy en mi derecho – hablo Kushina con orgullo – soy madre y suegra, y como tal, quiero nietos a los cuales mimar y cuidar, en serio

— O en este caso, observar desde el mas allá – dijo Tsunade siguiendo la idea de la Uzumaki – así que no tienen derecho a protestar par de pervertidos

— Que injusta es la vida

**Unas horas después, en el hospital de la ciudad, Naruto se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Hinata, que se encontraba a su lado, con algunas lágrimas de preocupación.**

— **Hola chica linda – Naruto levanto su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso ya me morí?**

— **No mi amor, estas vivo al igual que yo – la chica tomo la mano del rubio y la froto contra su mejilla - ¿lo sientes?**

— **Se siente… cálido – el rubio intento levantarse, pero aun sentía dolor en su cuerpo**

— **Descansa por favor – Hinata intento detenerlo, pero el rubio no parecía detenerse**

— **No quiero que esto sea un sueño y despierte… - Naruto fue detenido cuando Hinata se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lleno de cariño - ¿eso fue…?**

— ¡Aaaawwww! – todas las chicas no pudieron evitar suspirar al ver tan tierna escena, mientras Hinata no pudo desmayarse nuevamente gracias a Shin que chasqueo los dedos

— ¡Eres todo un campeón en el amor Naruto! – hablo el sensei de spandex mientras su discípulo le imitaba con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Esas si son llamas de la juventud llenas de pasión!

— Suertudo – murmuraban algunos chicos con pesar

— Eso me puede servir para el futuro – hablo Jiraiya anotando en su libreta

— Tengo un mal presentimiento – Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y pidió un casco metálico por si acaso

— **Fue real mi amor. Te amo – la chica se aferró al pecho de su amado mientras se acurrucaba a su lado en la camilla – y nunca me separare de ti… ¡Kya! ¿Qué haces?**

— **Solo quiero asegurarme – el rubio había deslizado su mano por la espalda de la chica para acariciar su trasero – sí. Esto es real**

Un poderoso estruendo fue lo último que se escuchó mientras Kushina, Kurenai, Tsunade y Shizune se alejaban de los inmensos cráteres que habían causado al golpear a Kakashi y Jiraiya mientras murmuraban: "Es su culpa que sea así de pervertido"

— Yo… lo sabía… - Kakashi apenas podía hablar mientras alzaba su pulgar con mucho dolor y apuntando a su casco – al menos, me protegió un poquito

— Pediré… uno… para la próxima – fue lo poco que pudo decir Jiraiya mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho, para darle la razón al peli plateado

— **Eres un pervertido – la chica solo lo miro con un puchero, pero después lo volvió a besar – me gusta que seas así conmigo**

— **Solo contigo, con nadie más – el rubio devolvió el beso en los labios a su amada y la acerco a su pecho – te amo Hinata**

**La chica solo pudo aferrarse al pecho de Naruto, mientras se fundían en un sueño tranquilizador que los dejo descansar por primera vez en su vida. Lo que no notaron ellos, fue que, en la mesita al lado de la cama, el DVD que pertenecía a Hinata, desaparecía lentamente.**

— Que hermoso final – dijo Shizune con un suspiro y estirando sus brazos – sinceramente es el que se merecían

— Me hubiera gustado ver qué hubiera pasado después de eso – dijo Ino con cierto pesar – se veía algo prometedor entre ellos

— ¿Saben que quiero saber yo? – hablo Shin con sarcasmo - ¿En qué momento creyeron que ahí terminaba este universo?

— Pero creímos… - Sakura no pudo continuar sus palabras al ver como otra imagen se mostraba frente a ellos – muy bien, mejor me callare un rato

**10 años después**

**La empresa del Remolino, anteriormente llamada la empresa Otsutsuki había prosperado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Después de la tiranía de su anterior jefe, la nueva dirección se mostró más amable y brindo mucho apoyo a sus empleados, después de todo gozaba de una buena fortuna.**

— **Disculpe jefe, le traía los últimos documentos de la reunión – una chica de cabello rubio corto y con ropa de secretaria llego a la oficina del jefe de la empresa**

— **Shion, sabes que me pone incomodo que me digas así – una pequeña risita fue lo que recibió la chica mientras el sujeto guardaba unas cosas en su portafolio – déjalos en mi escritorio y los revisare mañana**

— Por kami, ¿Cómo es que te vuelves tan guapo de adulto, si de niño eres muy descuidado? – dijo Ino mientras babeaba un poco junto a Anko y Tenten

— Son los genes de su padre y míos, claramente seria el más guapo de todos, en serio – hablo Kushina con mucho orgullo

— Y claramente más sexy… - el susurro de Hinata fue escuchado por Naruto

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Digo, ¡Nada importante! – la peli azul solo desvió la mirada con mucha pena por lo que dijo

— **Veo que tienes prisa por irte a casa – Shion dejo las carpetas para después salir de la oficina – Naruto, gracias de nuevo por esta segunda oportunidad**

— **No tienes nada que agradecer. Me ayudaste a mí y a Hinata antes y ya todo quedo perdonado. Ahora ve a divertirte con Kiba, creo que te espera**

— **Si, gracias – la chica salió del lugar nerviosa mientras el mencionado ya estaba afuera de la oficina esperando a la chica**

**Después de su testimonio en contra de los secuestradores de Naruto, Shion fue puesta en libertad condicional, para después ser liberada de toda acusación gracias a que Naruto no presento cargos contra la chica.**

— ¡Si! ¡Todo le sale bien a Kiba! – se alzó el peli castaño al ver a esa linda rubia que se fijaba en el

— ¿Estas consiente que esa chica se parece a Hinata? – hablo Shino a su lado

— Pero, no es ella. Así que estoy bien con eso…

— Por desgracia para ti, este es el único universo en donde estarás con ella por lo que se – hablo Shin con burla, bajando los ánimos del ninja canino – en otros universos siempre quedas con alguien más...

— ¡¿Con quién?! – Kiba se aferró a las piernas del vigilante que solo se burlo

— No sé, pregúntale al guardián del "Kibaverse", el cual no existe – hablo Shin, quien devolvió al peli castaño a su lugar muy deprimido

— Ya encontraras a tu chica – trato Kurenai de animar a su discípulo, pero él seguía desanimado

**Y después de mucho pensarlo y varios ruegos de la chica, Naruto la contrato en su oficina, con la promesa de no volver a coquetear con más de un hombre. Fue una suerte que Kiba llenara el vacío en el corazón de la chica.**

— Hiciste algo bueno Kiba – hablo Asuma al ninja canino

— Bien, eso ya es un consuelo para mí – se resignó Kiba mientras Akamaru le animaba un poco

— Solo porque Naruto es el tonto que siempre es bueno con todos – hablo Sasuke

— Es claro que esa tal Shion es solo una interesada a pesar de todo – continuo Tsunade con molestia

— Zorra – susurro Hinata con enojo

**Naruto regresaba a su nueva casa en una zona residencial con tranquilidad después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero al abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa.**

— **¡Buuuu, te asuste! – un pequeño de cabellos rubios salto sobre Naruto desde el suelo**

— **Boruto, ya te he dicho que no atravieses las paredes – dijo Naruto agarrando a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba – además, no me asustaste**

— ¡Es tan lindo! – fue el grito de emoción de todas las mujeres del lugar

— ¡Mi nieto es tan adorable, en serio! – Kushina intentaba tomar al pequeño de la pantalla sin éxito

— Tiene los rasgos del gaki, pero los detalles más definidos de Hinata – Jiraiya miro al niño rubio con mucha impresión

— Un hijo, con Naruto-kun… - el chasquido de dedos de Shin volvió a hacer reaccionar a la peli azul

— Y esto aún no termina – la sonrisa de Shin uso nerviosa a la peli azul Hyuga.

-Son Boruto y Hinawari- puso atención el Nara.

-Asi que los hijos son una constante también- conjeturo Shino.

Asintiendo Shin, los demás estaban poniendo atención. Y sintiendo envida al ver a la adorable pareja de hijos que Uzumaki y ojiperla tenían.

— **¡Oh rayos! Creí que esta vez sí lo lograría – el pequeño rubio que compartía una cierta similitud con Naruto, solo hizo un pequeño puchero mientras aceptaba el abrazo – bienvenido papa…**

— **¡Papi! – ambos rubios miran al origen de una voz de niña pequeña**

**Naruto y Boruto ven a una pequeña de cabello azul y ojos azules corriendo sobre el techo para saltar sobre el pecho de su padre y hermanos y caer al suelo con ternura.**

— **¡Bienvenido a casa papi! – la pequeña de cabello azul se aferró al pecho de Naruto con cariño**

Shin volvió a chasquear los dedos para evitar nuevamente el desmayo de Hinata, mientras las mujeres volvían a gritar por la emoción y emotivo de la escena.

— ¡Es tan linda! – grito Kushina muy emocionada

— Es la viva imagen de Hinata-sama, pero parece tan energética como Naruto – Neji solo podía estar impresionado por tal imagen frente suyo

— ¿Dos hijos nuevamente? No perdieron el tiempo, pequeños pillines – Anko codeaba al rubio con burla mientras veía a Hinata perdida en el rubor de sus propias mejillas

— ¿Alguien más ha notado que esos niños atraviesan paredes y corren por el techo? – las palabras de Shikamaru solo fueron escuchadas por quienes de verdad lo notaron

— No les arruines la sorpresa – hablo Shin hacia el joven ninja

— **¡Boruto, Himawari! Su padre está cansado, déjenlo llegar tranquilo a casa – una voz femenina llego a la entrada**

**Los tres vieron llegar a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado un poco largo, mientras usaba un mandil blanco, sobre sus ropas de ama de casa. La mujer de ojos perlas se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en los labios corto, pero con cariño.**

Ahora el chasquido de dedos fue para Naruto, que había sido completamente encantado por la belleza de esa versión adulta de Hinata. Mientras varios de los jóvenes ninja no podían articular palabra alguna al ver tal belleza en esa imagen.

— A pesar de la edad que aparentas ahí Hinata, estas muy bonita – dijo Kurenai con mucha sorpresa

— Ella no necesita un jutsu para ocultar su edad…

— ¡¿Dijiste algo, Shizune?! – Tsunade trono sus nudillos con fuerza a las palabras de su asistente

— Na-nada…

— Ya sabía que Hinata era linda, pero eso confirma que lo será por siempre – Iruka no pudo ocultar su impresión por su ex estudiante

— Si ella es linda, eso significa que su hermana…

— Tan linda y encantadora como no te puedes imaginar – respondió Shin a la duda de Konohamaru

— Todas las mujeres Hyuga son hermosas, te lo garantizo – alzo su pulgar Jiraiya, antes de ser golpeado con fuerza por Tsunade - … es… la verdad…

— **Niños, vallan a lavarse las manos porque la cena ya está lista – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa**

— **¡Si mami! – Boruto se fue atravesando las paredes mientras Himawari corría por el techo con alegría**

— **Aun no puedo creer que tengan tus poderes – dijo Naruto con una risita abrazando a su esposa**

— **Bueno, de ti heredaron esa energía – la mujer se aferró a su pecho con cariño – bienvenido a casa cariño. ¿Quieres cenar o tomar un baño primero o…?**

— **Creo que prefiero cenarte a ti – el rubio le dio un ligero apretón al trasero de su amada mientras sonreía con perversión**

— ¡Salgan de ahí par de pervertidos! – gritaron Tsunade y Shizune tratando de abrir un bunquer de acero hecho por Kakashi y Jiraiya para protegerse - ¡Deben pagar por pervertir a Naruto!

— ¡De aquí no salimos ni a patadas! – grito Kakashi muy nervioso sabiendo lo que le esperaba – además, ese Naruto ya lo era solito

— ¡Oiga! – grito el mencionado sintiéndose ofendido

— Les dejare entrar en el bunker, pero primero permitan que termine nuestra visión – dijo Shin apuntando al frente, haciendo que las mujeres se resignaran

— **¡Na-Naruto! – la oji perla se ruborizo mientras se mostraba nerviosa y apenada – no ahora, los niños…**

— **De acuerdo, pero en mis sueños si me gustaría algo "divertido"**

— **Después de la fantasía de "Enfermera Sexy" … - la chica solo se ruborizo mientras se acercaba a su esposo – bien, pero no exageres**

— **Por eso te amo cariño**

**Naruto volvió a besar a su esposa, que le devolvió el beso, para después escuchar como sus hijos corrían con rumbo al comedor. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, Naruto y Hinata habían formado una singular familia, pero eran totalmente felices. Quien iba pensar que el rubio encontraría al amor de su vida en un DVD maldito.**

**Sin duda, una película de terror que cambio su vida por completo.**

— Bueno, ese si fue un buen final a pesar de todo – hablo Ino con tranquilidad

— Muy bien, ahora debemos planear su unión y matrimonio lo más pronto posible, en serio – dijo Kushina pegada a Hinata – quiero ver a esos lindos nietos lo más pronto posible

— Kushina, no los presiones – hablo Minato controlando a su esposa viendo a los jóvenes muy nerviosos

— Me sorprende que esos niños adquirieran los poderes de Hinata si ella ya no era un fantasma – Shikamaru seguía procesando lo que vio

— Bueno, supongo que por ser Hinata, que era una fantasma, adquirieron esos poderes – continuo Shizune con lo dicho por Shikamaru

— A estas alturas ya nada debería sorprendernos – hablo Jiraiya saliendo del bunker con Kakashi a su lado

— Si me permiten un comentario – Shin camino al frente de los presentes, deteniendo la paliza pendiente de Tsunade y compañía al par de pervertidos – hay algo que me gustaría resaltar de este universo en particular. Una "línea diferente"

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto Sasuke con cierto interés

— Toda acción, tiene una reacción diferente, y eso puede llegar a influir en el futuro de formas que no podrían imaginar fácilmente – Shin mostro el momento en que el Naruto de ese universo se lanzaba sobre Toneri – si Naruto hubiera ido por el arma en lugar del DVD, Toneri lo hubiera destruido, condenando a Hinata a morir por completo

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! – todos se estremecieron ante esas palabras, mientras el joven rubio sostenía la mano de Hinata con cierta tristeza

— Pero, eso significa…

— Aun no termino – Shin detuvo las palabras de Kushina con tranquilidad – al final Toneri recibió su merecido, pero Hinata tuvo que morir. Pero al hacerlo con un sentimiento de amor puro profetizado por Naruto, se le permitió reencarnar. Y aunque tuvieron que pasar 16 años, volvieron a reunirse

— ¿Y Naruto no se casó con nadie en todo ese tiempo? – pregunto Tenten con duda

— No, aunque no lo sabía, su lealtad a la única mujer que amo fue bien recompensada

— Bueno, eso prueba que, en cualquier dimensión, Naruto siempre es leal a las personas que de verdad le importan – concluyo Iruka a las palabras de Shin

— Bien dicho Iruka-san – el guardián le paso el orbe al maestro ninja con una sonrisa – por favor, haga los honores si es muy amable

Al momento de tocar el orbe, una nueva imagen empezó, preparando un nuevo escenario para los espectadores.

PERO…. De súbito, el orbe dejó de funcionar.

-¡Ya lo rompió Iruka sensei¡- exclamó enojado el Uzumaki

-Claro que no- se defendió el aludido.

"El saldo de tu amigo se ha agotado, le sugerimos comprar una tarjeta o…" empezó a oírse una voz masculina dando un mensaje genérico de compañía telefónica.

-Esa voz…. - pensó por un momento Shin….- ¡Hijo de la tiznada¡¿A qué hora Godkiller hackeó está cochinada?.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Minato preocupado.

-No tiene relevancia de momento- aclaró Shin- creo que podremos regresar a otro de los mundos que ya vimos, solo dejen que…

Una luz azul cobalto cegó momentáneamente a todos, cuando aclaró la vista, un ser similar a Shin, pero evidentemente femenino estaba frente a ellos.

-Shinobu- saludo el observador- ¿Que te trae por aquí hermana?

-¿Hermana?- preguntaron en shock todos.

-Sentí que Él se movió entre varios mundos y que se paró por aquí- aclaró la hermana de Shin- así que deje de momento mi mundo y vine a ayudarte con tu dilema.

-Gracias hermanita- agradeció Shin.

-Entonces, usted también es una observadora- comento A lo viendo fijamente a la deidad.

-Si, soy la observadora del mundo #171937/OXL también llamado el universo Pokémon, bajo la jurisdicción del Centinela Asterión- se presentó la mujer- pueden llamarme Shinobu, aunque en mi mundo también me llaman Shin-Eso le saco una tremenda gota de sudor a los presentes antes de que ella añadiera- mientras estoy arreglando esto, puede mostrar los mundos que ya visitaron antes, así que no se preocupen por aburrirse.

-¡Bravo¡- celebraron varios ahí.

Y para mayor alegría de los ahí presentes, nuevamente el orbe mostraba un paisaje lentamente…

**Y corte.**

**Gracias a Emperor92 por hacer la reacción del capítulo final de su propio Fic.**

**Si, esta vez también no lo hice yo en su mayoría, y por ello le estoy enormemente agradecido tanto por su apoyo a la hora de darme permiso de subir está historia y varias más, como por su colaboración en este capítulo.**

**Los veré en la próxima. Y felices fiestas.**

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror, capítulo 6.**

**De Emperor92.**


	16. Una boda como ninguna otra

**Una boda como ninguna otra.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

Se los debo

**Comenzamos**

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- pregunto Minato viendo el extraordinario paraíso que está ante sus ojos.

-¿Porque estamos vestidos así?- pregunto Hinata con un agradable presentimiento.

-¿Que hace Haku aquí?- pregunto en shock el Uzumaki.

-Estamos en los campos Elíseos, básicamente esto es el mundo puro- inicio Shin- lo que traen ustedes tres es un vestido de bodas y ella será tú esposa, junto a Hinata.

-¿¡Su/mi que!?- exclamaron todos en shock.

-!No me puedo casar con Haku¡- exclamó él Uzumaki en total shock- ¡Es hombre!

-En tú mundo- replicó Shin- a veces es hombre y a veces mujer.

-Estan diciéndome que esa de ahí ¿Es un trapito?- pregunto Ino en shock.

-Tecnicamente, no- aclaro Shin- el de su mundo, si. Al menos en este mundo sucede que…..- inicio su explicación de quince minutos exactos, tras lo cual, Hinata lucía un ceño entre fruncido y feliz. Estaba feliz de ver su boda, dadas las circunstancias que rodeaban el evento, lo que hizo enfurecer mucho a Kurenai y a Tsunade, pero sobretodo a Kushina que juraba volver del más allá para atormentar a las momias Hyuga. Pero también, no le hizo la menor gracia el tener que compartir a su amado con más de una mujer. En especial con un trapito.

**Una vez dentro del templo las chicas se sorprendieron del inmenso jardín que tenían frente, además de un cielo despejado y varios árboles, ellos seguían avanzados hasta que se encontraron con un inmenso árbol, del cual se veía que tenía frutos dorados. A los pies de dicho árbol se encontraba una pareja sentada en sus tronos, el hombre tenía el cabello largo hasta el hombro, blanco, bigote y barba blanca, tenía unas hombreras de hierro, junto a una protección completa que cubría desde el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda con el símbolo de Urano, el los antebrazos llevaba brazaletes del mismo material que su armadura. Se alcanzaba a ver que tenía una especie de camisa blanca, en su muslos una especie de falda de color celeste, en sus piernas estaban protegidas por espinilleras del mismo materia, calzaba sandalias, aparentaba tener 50 años.**

-Ese sujeto si que da miedo- dijo sobrevivido Udon por la presencia de aquel hombre que pese a ser un holograma, irradiaba mucho poder.

-Y su acompañante no se queda atrás- acotó Moegi al ver a la persona que estaba con él.

**La mujer a su izquierda tenía el cabello castaño claro rizado hasta el hombro, en su cabeza una corona formada por hojas de vid flanqueada en su rostro por uvas maduras, tenia un vestido largo hasta los pies, en la cintura un imperceptible cinta blanca. Llevaba en la mano derecha un cayado y en su hombro descansaba una paloma blanca, la mujer aparentaba unos 45 años de edad. La pareja era ni más, ni menos que Urano, el titán del cielo y Gea la titanide de la tierra, los dioses primordiales y creadores del universo.**

**Naruto, Hinata y Haku sobre todo estaban sorprendidos por la pareja, la cual emanaba un inmenso cosmos que superaba por muchos al de los dioses del olimpo juntos.**

-¿Quienes son esos dos?- pregunto Kiba, el Observador solo les hizo un ademán para que siguieran viendo.

**-Naruto-kun ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto una sorprendida Haku al estar frente a semejantes seres que emanaban un aura de autoridad por sobre el universo-.**

-Ya entendí- se encogió de hombros el castaño de cabello salvaje.

**-Son mis abuelos, Urano titán del cielo y Gea titánide de la tierra, ellos son los orígenes del universo, Gea nació del propio caos, un Dios más antiguo que ellos y mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos, después mi abuela dio a luz a mi abuelo Urano sin necesidad de pareja, ambos se unieron gracias a Eros, una deidad primordial que nació del propio caos, junto a Nix y Erebo, y que encarna no solo la fuerza del amor erótico, sino también el impulso creativo de la siempre floreciente naturaleza, la Luz primigenia que es responsable de la creación y el orden de todas las cosas en el universo. Dando nacimiento a mis padres Divino y a mis tios los titanes, ciclopes y Hecatonquiros- contestó Naruto/Hades mientras que se acercaban a donde estaban los titanes una vez cerca se detuvieron, los demás también lo hicieron.**

-Vaya, esto vale oro- escribió a gran velocidad el sanin- está información vale millones.

-Yo lo único que entendí es que esos dos son esposos y son madre e hijo- decía confundida Tenten.

-Eso es muy común en la mitología- recordó Minato que varios dioses de su mundo eran hermanos y esposos o que se rumoreaba un romance entre ellos.

-En todo caso, Hades en su vida pasada, le fue fiel a esa tradición- añadió un dato Shin- estuvo casado con su sobrina Perséfone, hija de sus hermanos Zeus, que básicamente es este par- señaló al sanin y al copynin- y de la feminazi que diga de su hermana Deméter. En todo caso, sigamos que esto va para largo.

-Y esa tonada- oyeron que del orbe salía música de un acordeón, a lo que Shinobu reía a carcajadas con Shin.

-Palomino, pariente- reían ambos sin control.

**Los demás dioses y mortales estaban asombrados del inmenso cosmos que emanaban los titanes Mayores, incluso Minato y Kushina se sentían intimidados ante tal poder, que se sentían solo unas luciérnagas contra la mayor estrella en el universo.**

-No había notado que estabamos ahí- dijo apenada Kushina.

-Realmente nadie nos vió- cayó en cuenta Minato.

**-¡Que poder!- pensó Minato al sentir la esencia de la pareja –ni siquiera Hiruzen rivalizaría con este inmenso chakra, es más Kyubi solo seria un diminuta luciérnaga contra estos inmensos soles- era las líneas de pensamiento de Minato, Kushina también estaba impresionada por el inmenso cosmos que despedían la pareja que estaban en ese lugar.**

**-¡increíble! son muy poderosos, Kurama seria destruido con solo un toque de ese chakra que despiden- pensaba Kushina con miedo por esa sensación de poder.**

-Vaya que son poderosos- de estremecio Naruto al oír esas palabras, sentimiento que los demás tenían, si que eran realmente poderosos esos seres. Después de todo, eran dioses.

**-¡Que poder tan inmenso despiden esa pareja! Jiji seria borrado de la existencia con ese poder, incluso su propia madre es solo una diminuta flama de una vela en comparación de estos inmensos soles- pensó Kurama al sentir el cosmos que irradiaban los abuelos de Hades/Naruto. Cronos y Rea caminaron hacía la pareja y quedaron frente a ellos.**

-¿Y esos ?- pregunta curioso Iruka.

-Esos son los padres divinos de Hades- acotó Shin- el titán del tiempo y su hermana y esposa.

-Si que le dan al incesto- silbo admirado Kiba.

-Lo dice el miembro de clan que práctica eso- sonrió burlona Ino.

-La mayoría de los clanes lo hace, pero no como el Hyuga o el Uchiha en su momento- termino Kushina una pelea que iba a empezar- solo que varios no son tan estrictos con ese tema.

-Como el mío- dijeron a Coro Tsunade, Asuma y el trío Inoshikacho.

**-Padre, Madre- habló Cronos con solemnidad, la pareja le sonrió.**

**-Cronos, Rea hace mucho que no los veo ¿Qué es lo que te trae por el jardín?- pregunto Urano con una sonrisa.**

**-Mi hijo y sus novias alcanzaron el estado que tu y mi madre obtuvieron desde el principio de los tiempos y pocos hijos de Zeus alcanzaron- habló Rea con una sonrisa, la pareja dirigió la vista hacia los chicos, Urano y Gea veían en el interior de los ojos de los chicos y vieron que era cierto, por lo cual la pareja se sorprendió.**

-¿Que tienen que ver sus ojos?- pregunto curioso Asuma.

-Luego les digo.

**-Así que alcanzaron la unión cósmica divina, sobre todo dos humanos y un Dios- dijo Urano con seriedad –¿Saben lo que significa alcanzar ese estado?- preguntó a los jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos.**

-¿Que…?- iba a preguntar Ino, pero Shin le hizo la seña para que se callará.

**-Si abuelo, estamos ligados en cuerpo, mente y alma. Porque Eros nos impulso a crear nuevas cosas- contestó Hades son solemnidad.**

**-No solo eso nieto mío, sino que de hoy en adelante, esas jóvenes serán parte de los dioses, su amor fue tan puro que rompió las reglas que los humanos y los dioses se imponen, eso Hades es el amor, la energía creadora- contestó Gea con una sonrisa, los jóvenes estaban asombrados de que el amor fuera más que atraerse como personas, sino una energía creadora –Hades conocemos tu condición como ser humano, y sabemos que otras mujeres alcanzaran este estado, así nos alegra que sean diferente a los demás dioses, por lo cual hoy los enlazaremos en esta sagrada unión- contestó Gea con una sonrisa de forma maternal, la pareja se levanto de sus tronos y se acercaron a los chicos, los cuales se veian diminutos comparados con el porte de autoridad de ambos titanes.**

-A ver si entendí bien- inició su recapitulación el Nara- el dios del Inframundo se enamoró de dos humanas- Shin asintió- tuvo relaciones sexuales con ellas y como fue por un gran amor, estás se convirtieron también en dioses.

-Si, lo acabas de resumir muy bien- asintió Shin.

-Eres una condenada suertuda- dijeron con envidia a la ojiperla, Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Moegi.

-Momento- cayó rápidamente en cuenta Anko- ¡Ah pillines! Con que comiendose el almuerzo antes del recreó.

"Chasquido"

"Que pena" estaba roja de la cara la ojiperla al descubrir que dejó de ser virgen en ese mundo, a la edad que tiene, su doppelganger divino estaba a millas de distancia de ella en su relación con su amado ojiazul.

**-Hades, Pandora y tu Haku, desde este momento enlazaran su vida en matrimonio, muchachos sabemos que son jóvenes, pero que llegarán más allá que los propios dioses, ustedes no podrán ser separados ni por humanos, ni por los propios dioses, ni siquiera por nosotros, ustedes ahora forman un solo ser que se buscara y encontrara en cada era que nazcan- explicaba Urano con tranquilidad, los chicos escuchaban las palabras de los titanes.**

-!Ah qué romántico!- exclamó él público femenino.

-Esto definitivamente va para mí próxima novela- seguía tomando notas el sanin. Esto pese a las palizas, estaba dándole gran material para sus novelas.

**-Jóvenes, como madre creadora junto a mi hijo y esposo, serán desde ahora más que dioses, ustedes ahora será portadores de la paz, al igual que nuestro nieto Poseidón, mis bisnietas, también la humana de nombre Hilda de Polaris los acompañará, ellos junto a sus parejas serán la nueva fuente del amor- hablaba Gea con tranquilidad, los demás estaban asombrados por las palabras de la madre tierra. La titanide Gea hizo aparecer una manzana dorada entre sus manos y se las entrego a los chicos –Hades, Pandora, Haku coman de esta manzana dorada, símbolo de la naturaleza y su nacimiento- habló Gea, Naruto tomo la manzana y se la entrego a Haku, la cual le dio una mordida a la misma, después se la entrego a Hades, el cual hizo lo mismo que Haku y le dio la mordida de la cual tomo su porción y se la comió, el esto se lo entrego a Hinata que comió el resto de la manzana, quedando solo el centro de la misma. Gea tomo el centro y se desintegro hasta que solo quedaron las semillas –Estas son las semillas sagradas de su unión jóvenes, serán sembradas en este jardín y cuidadas hasta que alcancen su madurez y den frutos- dijo Gea, la cual fue a una parte del gran jardín, donde habia espacio en la tierra y sembro las semillas en la fértil tierra, una vez acabado la siembra, la madre Gea regreso con su esposo.**

-Que boda tan hermosa- dijo con ojitos soñadores Kushina, feliz de ver casarse al menos a un doppelganger de su hijo- tantos simbolismo y tanta belleza.

-Tienes razón cariño- estuvo de acuerdo Minato- al menos me voy a llevar ese recuerdo, para cuando regrese a ese lugar..

Kushina se sintió mal, ella regresaría al mundo puro, pero su esposo … dado el como la pasaban, se le olvidaba que no le vería de nuevo.

**Urano hizo aparecer entre sus manos una copa de oro blanco, de la cual se escuchaba un líquido.**

**-Jóvenes, esta es el agua de los cielos, que riega la tierra y la nutre con su vitalidad, símbolo de la eterna unión con la naturaleza, la ambrosía que el universo destila para que ustedes sean inmortales jóvenes novias - hablo Urano y le entregó la copa a Hades, el cual se la dio primero a Hinata, la cual bebió de la misma, después fue el turno del propio Dios y al final Haku bebió el resto del líquido, la chica entregó la copa al titan supremo –esta agua es diferente a las que habita en la tierra, en el Olimpo y en el inframundo. Pues saca a flote su verdadera esencias y las transforma en lo que son realmente, ningún ser puede beberla a no ser que realmente se amen- explicó Urano, de repente a los chicos los cubrió una inmensa aura dorada-blanca, de la cual surgieron las almas de los chicos, de Naruto su alma de Hades inmensa, sin embargo en el Dios habitaba otras dos esencias más pequeñas pero fuerte, no al nivel de Hades, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, de Hinata salio el alma de Pandora tal cual era en la anterior guerra santa, al igual que a Naruto/Hades otra esencia salió de Hinata, esta era de color cian y de Haku su propia alma, las almas empezaron a moverse por alrededor de los chicos, se introducían en los cuerpos en una danza armoniosa, el alma de Haku crecía hasta alcanzar una forma de mujer madura. Al finalizar las almas entraban a sus respectivos cuerpos, mientras el aura desaparecía. Todo siendo observado por los presentes.**

-¿Que significan esas almas?- pregunto Kushina al Observador.

"Con que son ellos" pensó sorprendió el zorro y añadió "Mocoso, repite exactamente está pregunta a ese dios burlón…."

Tras un poco de tiempo, el Uzumaki pregunto:

-Kurama quiere saber si es una constante el que tenga dentro de mi las voluntades del inútil y del emo primigenio- repitió tal cual la duda del zorro y añadió- y que Hinata tenga la del primo cool de ese par.

-La de uno de ellos- confirmó Shin- no diré cuál, eso les toca a ustedes averiguarlo, solo diré esto, está es la segunda vez que ellos tres están en Konoha.

**-Hades, Pandora y Haku ahora ya son un solo ser, ya son esposos y nada los separará- Habló Urano –Hades en tu caso tienes en tu interior otras dos almas o más bien esencias de personas que vivieron antes que tu, eran hijos de un humano llamado Hagoromo Otsutsuki, hijo de una mujer de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki, eres la unión de esas fuerzas para traer la paz al mundo que esta dominado por las guerras, la unión de esas escencias dará en ti la fuerza necesaria para que obtengas tus metas- habló Urano con tranquilidad, en el sello Kurama sabia de quien se trataba esas esencias que se desprendieron del Dios.**

-Felicidades, Hinata San- le felicitó Shino- tu doble ya cumplió tu deseo, ahora es tu turno buscar que también logres esa meta.

-G..gracias Shino kun- dijo a nada de sonrojarse la ojiperla- tienes razón, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

**-Entonces esos dos cretinos transmigraron dentro de Naruto, por tener el amor y el poder de llevar la paz a las naciones elementales, eso quiere decir que no solo es el Dios del Inframundo, sino que será como Jiji en un futuro no muy lejano, pero ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Naruto tuviera el chakra de ambos hijos de Oto-sama?- pensó el inmenso zorro blanco al sentir los chakras de Indra y Ashura salir del cuerpo de Naruto/Hades.**

-¿Eso quiere decir que Kurama considera al Sabio de los Seis caminos su padre?- pregunto en shock casi toda la Audiencia.

"!Y a mucho orgullo¡" Proclamó orgulloso el biju.

-Dice que si- se encogió de hombros el Uzumaki.

-Y Hinata aparentemente, tiene la esencia del sobrino del sabio- entendió Shino.

-Vaya, eso sí que es….- dijo admirado Kiba- veo que están hechos el uno para la otra.

-Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte- le dijo orgullosa Kurenai. En solo unas pocas horas, Shin había cambiado para bien a sus alumnos, estaba valiendo la pena esto.

**-Pandora en tu caso serás también pieza clave de que las guerras lleguen a su fin, Al igual que Hades, vimos esencia en tu interior muy similar a la de Hagoromo, es posible que seas descendiente de su hermano Hamura, un hombre que nació de la misma mujer- dijo nuevamente Gea, Hinata estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo Gea.**

**-¿También la chica Hyuga? sin embargo ese chakra que vi era similar al de Naruto. Eso quiere decir que el mundo que jiji creo próximamente estará en un peligro, ¿Qué demonios ocurrirá? ¿Acaso algo se cierne sobre todos el mundo?- pensaba Kurama con incredulidad y miedo, pues no sabia que dentro de algunos años una guerra peor que las shinobis se suscitaría.**

-Si, ¿Que les espera a ellos?- pregunto Kushina con preocupación.

-Están en medio de una guerrera que hará ver a todas las guerras shinobi como vulgares escaramuzas- reveló Shin el ominoso futuro.

-Pero sabes que va a pasar- aseguro Ino

-Lo sé, pero no podré mostrarlos a menos que llegue a pasar por el orbe. Esa regla es inquebrantable- fue tajante Shin.

**-Ustedes desde ahora son dioses, sus cosmos superan a la de los dioses Olimpicos, ustedes jamas se separaran pues su amor es el más puro, además son inmortales y ninguna arma los matara, ni siquiera las somas, pues sus almas tambien son inmortales, podrán vivir en las dimensiones que deseen, así como transpasar el tiempo y espacio. Por lo cual ustedes podrán renacer en otras eras. Ustedes serán inmunes a las manipulaciones mentales y a lo que su mundo denominan genjutsus y otras formas de control mental- explicó Uranos con seriedad –Pandora, Haku su poder estará dormido hasta que lo controlen como en el caso de Hades, tendrán el séptimo sentido despierto y el Arayashiki igual- explicó Gea, las chicas solo asintieron. La titanide suprema creo tres coronas idénticas a las suya sin las uvas y se las coloco a los chicos en sus cabezas.**

-Ese poder sin duda que les da una buena ventaja- meditó en voz alta Shizune- esto se va poner muy malo por lo que veo.

**-Hades, Pandora, Haku ahora son señores del inframundo, de la paz pueden besarse- finalizó Urano la unión de los chicos, Naruto/Hades beso primero a Hinata/Pandora y después a Haku.**

-¡Vivan los novios!- exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron, sobretodo porque se sincronizaron ambas felicitaciones.

**-¡Vivan los novios!- fue el grito que se dio en el templo, los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban a los recién casados, los dioses empezaron a acercarse.**

-Ese tipo está hecho a mano- babeo Ino al ver al rey de los mares.

-Muy cierto- concordó Anko- ¿Quien es ése?

-Poseidon, Hermano de Hades y Dios del mar.

-Cuñado- dijo la Senju al ver al emperador del mar.

-¡sensei!- grito escandalizada Kushina.

**-Es fabuloso hermano que hayas encontrado la felicidad en las chicas; por lo tanto Yo Poseidón emperador de los mares, los bendigo con la fuerza de los mares para que la tierra sea limpiada de la corrupción y traigan paz- dijo Julian/Poseidón, que de su tridente emergió un poco de cosmos y lo paso por los recién casados. Después se acerco Athena.**

-!Si que está bien sabrosa¡- dijeron la mayoría de los hombres, menos Udon, Naruto, Minato, Konohamaru y Gai.

¡Kaboom¡

-No pensé eso de ti- dijo Kurenai decepcionada de Shino.

-Esa mujer me da envidia- dijo Ino sudando celos.

-Mujer- dijo burlón Shin- tiene tu edad.

-¡¿Que!?

-Es una diosa, ¿Que esperaban!?.

-Vaya , vaya- dijo con Aires de galán Kiba- osea que mi otro yo tiene una oportunidad.

-No te hagas ilusiones- le cortó las alas el Observador- Athena tiene debilidad por los burros alados y por las yeguas con alas.

-¡¿Que!?

-Ese hija de Zeus- dijo sin más Shin- ¡¿Que esperaban!?

**-Felicidades chicos, Yo Athena diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, bendigo su unión con la sabiduría de la guerra para que traigan paz a la tierra- dijo Athena y de su báculo emergió una luz, después vino Pallas y se acerco a los recién casados.**

-Hagan otro comentario- dijo con sed de sangre Kushina, haciendo que los demás se callen en el acto. También ayudó el que sacará tijeras oxidadas y apuntará a Fifi con la mirada. ¿A quien? A nadie en particular, pero los hombres no quisieron arriesgarse.

**-Felicidades Pandora, Haku y a ti también tío, Yo Pallas diosa del amor y la calamidad, les doy mi bendición para que el amor siempre sigan en ustedes y que nadie los separe- dijo la deidad rubia, que de su espada salía un brillo. Finalmente se acercó Artemisa con una sonrisa.**

**-Felicidades por su boda muchachos, Yo Artemisa diosa de la luna y de la caza, les doy mi bendición para que la luz de la luna guié en su camino hacía la felicidad y a la caza de sus objetivos- habló la deidad y colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de los chicos haciéndola brillar con su cosmos. Después de eso se acercaron Cronos y su esposa juntos.**

-Todas esas son sobrinas divinas de Hades- acotó Shin- de sus hermanas divinas, solo Afrodita, Hera y Hestia apoyan esa unión, pero no pudo asistir a la boda ninguna de ellas, sin embargo, las tres les dieron su bendición por separado y eso es muy bueno.

-¿Eso porque?- quiso saber el padre de Naruto.

-Hestia es la diosa guardiana del hogar, Afrodita del amor erótico y Hera del matrimonio- aclaro el Dios- la bendición de esas tres, en la teoría, augura un matrimonio feliz y estable.

-Eso es tener mucha suerte- dijo Tenten con algo de celos.

-Osea que tendré lindos nietos dentro de poco- decía con los ojos brillando de alegría la Uzumaki.

**-Hades, hijas mias, desde ahora son parte de nuestra familia, por lo cual; Yo Rea ,Madre de los dioses les doy mi bendición- dijo Rea e hizo encender su cosmos sobre los chicos, después le siguió Cronos.**

**-Muchas felicidades muchachos, yo les doy mi bendición como señor del tiempo, para que sepan elegir sus decisiones con el tiempo- dijo Cronos e igual que su esposa encendio su cosmos. Después de eso el trió camino hacia la salida del templo encontrándose con Minato, Kushina y Tsurara. Despues salieron a los Campos Elyseos.**

**-Naruto que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, Hinata cuida a mi hijo- dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que su hijo se casó.**

-Y no se preocupen, aunque sea desde el mundo puro, veremos su boda- decía llorando a moco tendido la pelirroja.

**-Descuide Kushina lo cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario- dijo una feliz Hinata junto a su marido.**

**-Naruto, que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio, y recuerda que siempre velaré- dijo Minato abrazando a su hijo.**

-Opino lo mismo- dijo a nada de llorar el Yondaime.

-gracias papá, gracias mamá- dijo muy conmovido Naruto.

**-Haku, hija que seas muy feliz con tu esposo, recuerda que siempre te amaré- dijo Tsurara con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues significaba que tendrían que regresar al mundo de los vivos. Haku también lloraba.**

-Esa debe ser la madre de Haku- dijo sin pizca de animosidad Sasuke- era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Es una lastima que murió por una estupidez- dijo triste por su destino la pelirrosa.

**-Bueno hijo, ahora tienes que ir a la tierra a festejar tu boda- dijo Minato con una sonrisa, sin embargo Naruto/Hades tenía una mejor idea.**

-¿Que se trae entre manos?- pensó Jiraiya en voz alta.

**-De acuerdo iré a festejar, pero ustedes me acompañaran, junto a la mamá de Haku- respondió Naruto, el cual emano su cosmos y apunto a sus padres y a la madre de Haku, los cuales se vieron rodeados del cosmos del Dios, al finalizar el cosmos dejo de emanar.**

-Claro, es el dios del mundo puro- entendió Shikamaru lo que pasaba

**-¿Qué nos hiciste hijo?- pregunto Kushina muy extrañada de lo que ocurrió.**

-Esa es una verdadera lastima- decía con cierto pesar Naruto- es el primer método para revivirlos que vemos y no lo podemos replicar.

-No pierdas la esperanza Naruto Kun- le comento Hinata- aún quedan varios métodos que seguro podemos usar. Shin sama lo dijo, infinitos mundos, infinitas posibilidades.

Naruto solo sonrió un poco animado, era verdad, todavía había esperanza.

**-Los reviví, pero al no tener mi poder despierto solo los reviví por un plazo de 12 horas a ustedes- dijo Naruto/Hades al señalar a sus padres biológicos –pero reviví por completo a la madre de Haku, ella no tendrá lapso de tiempo como ustedes- explico el Dios, Haku estaba feliz de que su madre volvía a vivir y que fuera con ellos a la tierra –Ahora deben ir a la tierra- dijo Naruto. En ese momento Minato, Kushina y Tsurara estaban rodeados de esferas transparentes de varios colores e iban flotando a la tierra, Saori estaba emanando su cosmos y con el mismo creo las esferas.**

-Me parece un presente más que apropiado para su esposa- dijo Ino asintiendo mientras decía eso.

-Totalmente- coincidió Sakura- ya podrá revivir a sus padres más adelante.

-Al menos esas versiones nuestras verán en vivo su boda- decia la pelirroja con alegría.

**-No te preocupes tío, los enviaré a la tierra sin que pasen la dimensión del muro de los lamentos- dijo Athena con una sonrisa, Hades solo sonrió,**

-¿Que pasaría si tuvieran que pasar por ese lugar?- quiso saber el Nara.

-Jamas los volverían a ver- respondió Shin- ese mundo solo es posible salvarlo cumpliendo dos condiciones, ser un dios o estar bajo su protección por medio de un objeto que haya Sido impregnado por su sangre. En la era del mito, para que Pandora pasará por ese lugar, Hades le había regalado un collar. Pero para evitar que un objeto así ande rondando en el mundo, Athena decidió usar su influencia para que ellos pasen sin problemas.

-Si, no quiero ni imaginar que haría alguien como Danzō con un objeto así- dijo con escalofríos la Sannin al solo pensar en que harían personas como Danzō u Orochimaru con un objeto sagrado de ese tipo.

**-¡Hijo te esperamos en la tierra, no tardes!- grito Kushina desde la burbuja que se iba alejando de los campos Elyseos después los novios fueron a la salida de los Campos Elyseos e hicieron lo mismo que cuando entraron, al llegar al palacio de Naruto/Hades frente a ellos estaban los tres jueces del Inframundo arrodillados, esperando a sus señores.**

-Papacito- banearon varias de las ahí presentes al ver a varios de los espectros. Ya fuera Minos, Radamanthys, Aiacos o incluso Pharao, que en ese mundo era hermano menor de la primer portadora de la Sapuri de Esfinge, había varios buenos "especímenes" del género masculino.

**-Señora Pandora, yo Minos de Grifo de la Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza, la protegeré de todo mal que caiga en su persona y la apoyaré a defenderse- declaró Minos arrodillado.**

-Lo siento, pero ese está apartado- dijo Shin al ver la mirada que Anko le dió al juez.

**-Señora Haku, Yo Radamanthys de Wivern de la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad, juro que la protegeré de todo el mal y que le ayudaré a protegerse- dijo Radamanthys igual arrodillado.**

-Papito- murmuró Shizune, haciendo que Tsunade arquee una ceja y Shin hiciera el esfuerzo para no reírse.

**-Señor Hades, yo Aiaco de Garuda de la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, juró cuidar y proteger a sus esposas, y a defenderlas del mal que las aqueje- dijo el juez Aiaco.**

-Se le nota lo valiente de lejos- decía sonriendo cuál Haruno en celo la dama del Genjutsu.

-Ese también está muy apartado- dijo burlón Shin-.

**-¡El ejercito de Hades esta a su disposición mis señoras!- corearon los tres jueces a la vez, Hinata y Haku estaban asombradas de la lealtad que les juraron los jueces.**

-No parece un ejército muy extenso- dijo Jiraiya algo incrédulo del título dado a esas personas.

-Solo serán 108- asintió Shin- pero varios de ellos valen al menos 10 ninja clase S, así que tenganles Fé.

-¿ Cuántos de esos 108 valen eso?- pregunto Kakashi interesado.

-Como cincuenta- calculó Shin- y eso sin tomar a los 20 espectros más poderosos y a los tres jueces que están en una liga francamente diferente.

-Oh vaya- dijeron varios conmocionados, eso quería decir que varios de esos soldados eran nivel biju. Ejército si era un título muy acertado.

**-Levántense- dijo Hinata/Pandora, los jueces se levantaron –es un gran honor que nos ayuden y que quieran protegernos, se los agradezco de antemano- dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.**

-Tan encantadora como siempre- sonrió con orgullo Kurenai.

-No deja de ser Hinata- concordó Shino.

**-Gracias por sus palabras y por su apoyo- dijo Haku muy contenta, el trió camino hacia la salida del palacio Giudecca, los jueces fueron detrás de ellos hasta las escaleras del palacio, una vez fuera Kurama llamó a Naruto en su mente.**

**-Naruto, Invocame- le dijo el biju.**

**-Sabes bien que no puedo manipular mi chakra ¿verdad kurama?- dijo Naruto a lo que dijo su amigo.**

-¿Porque no puede?- pregunto con preocupación Kushina.

-Supongo que estamos en medio de los exámenes chunin y que por alguna razón, ocurrió lo mismo que nuestro mundo cuando el teme le coloco el sello de cinco puntos a Naruto- pensó en voz alta el Sanin,Shin solo asintió, pues eso fue exactam lo que había pasado.

-Y veo que se llevan bien ambos- ahora acotó Kiba.

-Tomando en cuenta que Naruto es un dios, no me sorprende- dijo la Senju mirando el palacio y sus alrededores.

**-No te preocupes, haré fluir un poco de mi chakra para que puedas invocarme- dijo el gran zorro, el cual empezó a enviar chakra por el sello hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, después de sentir el chakra hizo sellos manuales.**

**-¡Jutsu de invocación: Kurama!- fueron las frases que el Dios dijo, en una nube de humo salió Kurama en un tamaño enorme, el cual sorprendió a las chicas. El biju se acostó.**

-Ese ¿Es el Kyubi?- pregunto atónito Naruto.

Kurama tenía la piel blanca y los ojos de un color diferente, parecía ser que el Kyubi de ese mundo era de otro color.

-Asi quedó tras darle Athena un cambio de imágen.

"No quiero saber" pensó avergonzado Kurama al ver a su otro yo. Había perdido toda su aura atemorizante y aun si la tuviera, ese color diferente, atenuaba mucho esa sensación.

**-Suban los llevaré hasta la entrada del mundo puro como mi regalo de bodas- dijo Kurama, Hades procedió a subir a las chicas al lomo del zorro de nueve colas, al final subió Naruto –Sujetense- ordenó Kurama y este empezó a correr por el reino del Hades en dirección a la entrada del mismo.**

-Si que es aterrador ese lugar- dijo Ino al ver el enorme lago congelado con las cabezas de los condenados que estaban ahí.

Sasuke sintió algo de dolor al reconocer a su padre entre esas personas. Pero dado lo que sabía , entendía que merecía un castigo.

**-Listos- dijo una voz en alguna parte del Inframundo, al avanzar el zorro por el lugar los espectro estaban preparando un espectáculo visual -¡Ahora!- fue la orden de uno de los espectros, los demás encendieron su cosmos y lanzaban al cielo esferas de poder emulando fuegos artificiales en honor a la boda divina, las chicas estaban maravilladas por el espectáculo que les regalaban los espectros, Kurama llego al río Aqueronte, el cual salto para correr por el río sin hundirse en el mismo, el recorrido finalizo en la entrada del pozo que los conduciría a la superficie la tierra, el gran zorro se detuvo y se acostó para dejarlos bajar.**

**-Hasta aquí puedo llevarlos, no puedo pasar corriendo las escaleras hasta allá arriba- dijo Kurama un poco cansado.**

-No puede ya que fue convocado en el Inframundo- comento Shin- si bien podría hacer el esfuerzo de subirlas, al ser un ser de chakra, el lugar lo interpreta como un espíritu y no lo dejaría salir. Podría entrar desde el exterior. Pero salir es un asunto complementamente diferente.

-Oh, ya- dijeron varios a coro.

**-Descuida amigo, de aquí en adelante nosotros subiremos- dijo Naruto y Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo, indicando que había regresado al sello, los chicos subieron las escaleras hacía la superficie, llegaron a la entrada del gran salón y pasaron por la puerta, una vez en el salón procedieron a salir al patio del castillo, donde los esperaban sus familiares y amigos, desde el Hokage hasta Konohamaru, Hanabi y sus amigos, los cuales sonreían.**

-¿Y porque no nos invitaron?- preguntó Ino muy ofendida.

-Es cierto, casi ninguno de nosotros está ahi- reparó en el detalle Rock Lee, celoso de que Neji si estaba en la boda.

-Ella está que se lo quiere co…- señaló Shin a Ino- y la mayoría de ustedes no son exactamente el epítome de la discreción.

Una daga que decía "Indiscreto" se clavo en la mayoría de los ahí presentes dentro de los doce de Konoha, el emo y su compañera de equipo no se vieron tan afectados al saber que al no ser cercanos , simplemente no se les invitó.

**-¡Viva los novios!- gritaron los invitados a la boda de los chicos con gran jubilo, los familiares de Hinata y Haku se acercaron y vieron sorprendida la ropa que portaban las chicas.**

**-Te ves hermosa hija- dijo Hana con una sonrisa.**

**-Gracias mamá- le contestó Hinata a su madre son una sonrisa.**

**-¡Nee-chan, te ves como una princesa de cuentos de hadas!- dijo la pequeña Hanabi. Hinata solo se sonrojo.**

**-Gracias Hanabi- agradeció la ojiperlaa su hermanita.**

**-Esa ropa se ve muy cara, además el estilo es algo raro, ¿no me digas que es igual de Grecia?- preguntó Hana a Pandora.**

Varios vestidos de ese estilo cayero a los pies de las ahí presentes, similares, pero no exactamente igual, esos vestidos serían geniales para sus bodas, y vaya que iban a usarlos.

**-Si mamá, de hecho esto era lo que se usaba en esa época en las bodas- contestó Hinata, Haku estaba hablando con Zabuza.**

**-Hija te ves hermosa- dijo el espadachín arreglado para la ocasión.**

**-Gracias tou-san- dijo Haku, la cual era abrazada por el ex Kiri, luego de la entrada principal del castillo Heinstein salían los jueces, los dioses y los padre de Naruto y la madre de Haku, Hilda se presento ante los recién casados y les sonrió, a su lado venía Sigfried vestido para el momento y a Yugito usando un vestido para la ocasión.**

-Vaya, Yugito sigue con los usuarios del cosmos- silbo admirado Kakashi al ver a la jinchuriki nuevamente entre los que sabían del cosmos, aparentemente con una fracción diferente a la de Hades.

**-Hades, Pandora, Haku, yo Hilda de polaris, representante de Odin en la tierra del norte me complace darles la bendición de un duradero matrimonio. Como los hielos perpetuos de donde vivo y que el calor de la pasión siga ardiendo como los volcanes de Argard- dijo Hilda y poso su mano sobre las cabezas de los chicos, los cuales sonrieron a las palabras de la dama. Después de la bendición de Hilda, Haku vio a su madre de entro los invitados.**

**-Tou-san quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo la chica pelinegra y tomó la mano de su padre adoptivo y lo jalo hasta donde estaba su madre –Mamá, el es la persona que me salvo después de que Kiri se convirtió en un lugar sangriento para vivir- dijo Haku –él es mi padre adoptivo Zabuza Momoshi- presentó Haku a su padre a Tsurara, Zabuza estaba sonrojado por tener a la madre de Haku enfrente de él, era en realidad hermosa como su hija.**

**-Encantado de conocer al hombre que salvo a mi hija de la muerte- dijo Tsurara con una sonrisa en su rostro, Zabuza se calmó y contestó.**

**-El placer es mio de conocer a la madre de Haku- dijo Zabuza algo apenado. La mujer solo sonrió un poco más haciendo a Zabuza sonrojarse más.**

-Vaya, sin duda que esto jamás pensé verlo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado el peliplata- Zabuza nervioso con una mujer.

-Con semejante portento de mujer, cualquier persona estaría asi- le rebatió Asuma a lo que Kakashi tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

**-Chicos es hora que iniciemos la ceremonia de unión, acérquense- dijo el Hokage, Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku se acercaron donde estaba el Hokage, siendo rodeados por los demás –Hoy chicos inician una vida…- con esas palabras iniciaba la ceremonia de la boda de los chicos.**

**La boda seguía según lo establecido por los protocolos de la aldea, donde los chicos escuchaban y se decían sus palabras de amor y sus votos, al final se declararon esposos y de besaron los tres, después Hiruzen saco unos documentos en los cuales se afirmaban que estaban casados, dichos documentos eran las actas de matrimonio los tres las leyeron y firmaron con su nombre el original y las copias, después fueron felicitados por sus amigos y familiares.**

**-¡Felicidades Naruto!- dijo Kakashi con un traje fino, al lado del Jounnin se encontraba una chica castaña que conocía –eres todo un ejemplo a seguir- dijo con orgullo Kakashi.**

**-Gracias Kakashi nii-san, ¿Por qué esta contigo Ayame nee-chan?- pregunto el Dios, Kakashi solo se sonrojo, aunque tuviera una mascara, pero se notaba.**

**-Lo que pasa Naruto es que ambos somos novios- dijo Ayame sujetando el brazo del Jounnin, Naruto estaba sorprendido de la sorpresa que su hermano mayor como consideraba a Kakashi fuese el novio de Ayame.**

-¡Que!- exclamó la multitud de chismosos.

-Vaya, parece que nos tocó el peor modelo de Kakashi- dijo burlona Kushina- van dos mundos dónde estás saliendo y aquí… ni en rifa.

-Porque no quiero- se defendió el jounin.

-Como digas- se rió la pelirroja.

**-Vaya eso es sorprendente, y más que haya llegado a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el Dios.**

**-Bueno eso de llegar temprano a tu boda es porque yo le estoy quitando esa mañita que tiene de llegar tarde a todos lados- declaro la hija de Teuchi con una sonrisa, Kakashi estaba asustado de lo que dijo Ayame, pues la chica lo amenazo con quermarle su colección de libros que siempre leía, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida llegue temprano.**

-¡Nooooo¡- grito en shock Kakashi

-¡Mandilón¡- se burló Anko.

**-¡Felicidades Naruto, cada día me sorprendes!- ahora lo felicitó Asuma acompañado de Kurenai, la cual venia abrazandolo de un brazo.**

-Vaya sensei, quién lo viera- dijo Ino de forma pícara, haciendo sonrojarse a su mentor. Lo que también pasaba con la instructora del equipo ocho.

**-Gracias Asuma, Kurenai- dijo Naruto con modestia.**

**-¡Felicidades Naruto! eres todo un galán, mira que has superado a tu padre en conquistar chicas bellas- dijo Jiraya con una típica sonrisa –además te tengo un regalo de bodas que tal vez te sirva- dijo el Sannin que de su ropa saco un librito de pasta anaranjada, su ya famoso ICHA ICHA paradise, sin embargo alguien impediría que el pervertido le entregaré ese libro a Naruto.**

¡Kaboom¡

-¡Solo atrévete a hacer eso en su boda, Tarado¡- rugieron Kushina y Tsunade mientras hacían puré al Sanin Sapo.

**-¡Ni se té ocurra darle ese libro a mi hijo maldito pervetido o yo misma de quito lo que te hace ser hombre!- fue el grito de una mujer que muchos reconocían, todo el mundo giro la cabeza al origen de la voz, encontrándose con una Kushina enfadada con su cabello levitando en nueve mechones en forma de colas, emanando un aura roja, los que la conocían estaban asustados de que la habanero sangrienta estuviera viva.**

-Sensei, dele una por mi, si hace eso- pidió el favor Kushina a lo que su tetona ex sensei asintió sonriendo de forma sádica.

**Kushina caminaba con pasos firmes que hacían la tierra simbrar, los demás abrían paso para que la pelirroja pasara. Jiraya sentía que su vida estaba en peligro al volver a ver a Kushina.**

**-¿Así que quieres convertir a mi hijo en pervertido, eh?, ¡Pues no lo permitiré!- declaro la madre de Naruto al momento de meterle un golpe a Jiraya y dejarlo un rato inconsciente en el suelo.**

**-Cariño cálmate, además Jiraya-sensei solo bromeaba- ahora todo el mundo escuchó la voz de Minato, para asombrarse que el cuarto Hokage estaba vivo.**

-Gracias por salvarme- agradeció el Sanin las acciones del doppelganger de Minato.

**-Naruto ¿Cómo es que tus padres están aquí?- pregunto Hiashi con miedo al ver a Kushina y su temperamento explosivo, los demás tenían la misma pregunta en su mente.**

-Asi me gusta- sonrió con jactancia la Uzumaki- que Hiashi Baka aún me tema me llena de orgullo.

-Vaya, jamás creía ver a papá asi- decía divertida Hinata al ver a su padre tan asustado por una persona.

**-Los revivi por un lapso de 12 horas, y a la mamá de Haku-chan la pude revivir por completo- dijo Naruto, muchos se sorprendieron por la habilidad del chico y recordaron que era un Dios, por lo que se relajaron los que conocían al chico, los niños solo tenían dudas, pero después preguntarían, después inicio la fiesta de la boda de los dioses, las mujeres se ponían las coronas que Gea les regalo, tomándose fotos con ellas y las novias, desde las diosas hasta Hanabi y Moegi.**

-Mira , Karin también está en la boda- sonrió Kushina al ver que su pariente también estaba presente en la boda.

**Después Kushina vio a Karin que estaba junto a Hiruzen, la chica también se le quedo viendo, en ese momento Kushina se acerca a Karin.**

**-Ese color de cabello, dime ¿Acaso eres una Uzumaki?- pregunto Kushina a Karin, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa de tener cerca a la pelirroja.**

**-S…si, soy una U…Uzumaki, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- contesto la chica de gafas marrón, Kushina la veía con cautela y se percato de los rasgos.**

**-mmm, te pareces mucho a mi hermana dime Karin ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- volvió a preguntar Kushina, la chica un poco más segura contesto.**

**-Mi madre se llamaba Nabiki Uzumaki ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo Karin, Kushina al escuchar el nombre se sorprendio de inmedito.**

**-¡Eres la hija de mi hermana menor! ¡Oh por Kami-sama! Eso quiere decir que eres ¡mi sobrina!- dijo muy alegre Kushina con los ojos brillantes que de inmediato abrazo a la chica pelirroja, estregando sus mejillas en contra de Karin como si fuera un oso de felpa, la chica solamente estaba sorprendida –Vaya eres igualita a tu madre, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Kushina. Karin bajo la mirada.**

-Momento- quiso aclarar Naruto- Karin y yo ¿somos primos?

-En ese mundo, Si- aclaro Shin- si lo notan, la madre de Hinata ahí se llama Hana, no Hanamei, Kushina tenía una hermana llamada Nabiki y Haku era mujer. Hay constantes y diferencias, no olvides eso.

**-Ella murio debido a que hubo una guerra en Kusa, a mi madre la usaron para sanar a los heridos debido a la habilidad que tenemos, el cual es curar a cualquier herido por medio de nuestro chakra, por medio de una mordida. La dejaron sin chakra- dijo Karin con tristeza en sus palabras y lagrimas en sus ojos, a Kushina le impacto haya sido usada como un botiquín medico, causando su muerte y teniendo en cuanta que su sobrina tenia la misma suerte, era tanto su enojo de la peirroja que quería en este momento ir a Kusa y destruirla. Mas, se detuvo y recordó que posiblemente ella estuviera en los Campos Elyseos.**

-Si, palabras más, palabras menos, eso paso con ella en su mundo- respondio el Dios antes de que le preguntarán.

-Eso idiotas, me las van pagar- juró Tsunade- ya verán lo que es espera por hacerle eso a una pariente mía.

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijeron Naruto, Kakashi y varios más.

**-¿Y donde estas viviendo?- pregunto Kushina, la chica dejo de sentirse tristey levanto la cara.**

**-Estoy viviendo en Konoha, hace unos días entre a los exámenes chunnin, pero no pase la segunda fase de los exámenes, pues mis compañeros murieron asesinados por un oso- contestó Karin, Kushina estaba entre feliz y triste que Karin estuviera viviendo en Konoha y triste por la perdida de su equipo –me rescato Naruto-kun del ataque del oso- dijo una sonrojada Karin con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kushina, pero eso lo dejaría para después.**

-¿Y ese acordeón?- pregunto Udon al volver a oír la misma melodía que la vez anterior.

-Ok, empiezo a ver un patrón aquí- dijo Minato algo perturbado.

**-Con que Naruto-kun ¿eh?- fue el pensamiento que tenia Kushina al escuhar el mote cariñoso que Karin le dijo a su hijo -Así que mi hijo te salvo, Bueno el siempre vela por los demás, además es un alivio que mi sobrina este en Konoha, cuando regrese a los Campos Elyseos buscaré a Nabi-chan para platicar- dijo Kushina sonriente, Karin estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo Kushina, de que después de regresar a los dichosos campos Elyseos buscaría a su madre.**

**-disculpe tía, pero ¿Qué son los Campos Elyseos?- pregunto Karin a Kushina, la cual se puso nerviosa porque dijo de más, así que simplemente contesto.**

**-Este, los Campos Elyseos es un lugar donde estoy viviendo con Minato- dijo de forma nervosa Kushina.**

**-¿Puedo ir a visitar a mi madre?- preguntó Karin a Kushina, la pelirroja mayor al escuchar que Karin quería ver a su madre solo la entristeció.**

-No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser- decía empática Ino.

-Vaya que lo sé- aclaro Naruto.

**-Lo siento Karin, es un lugar donde solo pasan las personas cuando cumplen ciertas condiciones, de ahí no puedo decirte más, tendrías que hablar con Naruto- contestó Kushina, Karin simplemente asintió a lo que dijo su tía –Cuando regrese a los Campos Elyseos visitaré a mi hermana y le comentaré sobre mi hijo y su hija- dijo Kushina en su mente, pues estaba pensando en hacer valido una ley del clan Uzumaki, referente a su reconstrucción. En ese momento empezaba el banquete.**

**El banquete se sirvió con diferentes platillos variados, desde estilos griegos hasta el ramen que Teuchi preparo para el novio, los dioses al volver a comer el suculento ramen de señor Teuchi ya planeaban que después de su muerte, seria el encargado de los banquetes en el olimpo, lejos de la insípida comida que preparaban. Naruto/Hades comían su presiado Ramen, las chicas igual convidándole de vez en cuando a su esposo en la boca, y este de igual forma, Tambien habia bebidas de otras regiones, incluso Tsunade sentía que estaba en el paraíso al poder tomar todo el sake que podía y otras bebidas alcoholicas, además de un Jiraya ya recompuesto. Kushina comia su preciado ramen como sino tuviese un mañana, claro que solo estaría en la tierra por 12 horas de vida, así que aprovecho la ocasión, junto a Minato que comia despacio y a Karin, la cual probaba comida estilo griego, Anko comía sus preciados Dangos junto a Thánatos.**

-¡Papacito¡- babeo Anko al ver al dios de la muerte- ¿Ese es mi esposo?

-Ese mero- asintió Shin.

-Maldita suertuda- se oyó con mucha envidia femenina.

**Había parejas en la fiesta como Kurenai y Asuma, los cuales ya empezaban a organizar su propia boda, Kakashi y Ayame, la madre de Haku conviviendo con Zabuza, que estaba muy nervioso por la mujer, Minos junto a la actriz Yukie, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto ver al juez junto a la actriz, Neji junto a Yakumo, los padres de Hinata, Aiaco con su eterna novia Violete de Behemoth de la estrella celeste de la soledad, Hypnos y Yugao, algunos espectros sin sus sapuris, los Dioses y sus acompañantes, muchas personas que celebraban la unión del Dios con sus novias. Al finalizar la comida, se armo un pequeño escenario donde algunas personas hacían gala de sus dotes musicales.**

-El Marido de Yugao no está nada mal- dijo sonriendo de medio lado Anko.

-Sera porque son gemelos- dijo molesta Shizune.

-Ahora resulta que las quedadas somos nosotras- lloraron cual fuente morena y rubia ojimiel.

-Quedada- dijo Shin sonriendo- en ese mundo, si se le hizo a este pervertido conquistar el corazón de Tsunade.

-¡Nooooo¡

-¡Nooooo¡- también se quejo amargamente Jiraiya- ¿Porque no soy él?

-Yo jamás saldría contigo- dijo con asco la rubia.

-Aparentemente, Si- dijo Jiraiya antes de ser mandado a volar por un uppercut.

**-¡Que canten los novios!- grito Hana, los cuales se sonrojaron.**

**-¡Si que cante mi nee-chan!- secundo Hanabi con entusiasmo para escuchar cantar a su hermana. Los novios se vieron entre si y fueron al escenario, Hinata/Pandora tomo el teclado electrónico, Haku tomo el Bajo eléctrico, Naruto/Hades con un poco de su chakra que podia moldear realizo unos clones de sombra, los cuales envio a tomar la batería, un violin y el tomo la guitarra eléctrica, los chicos estaban listos para cantar. Empieza la melodía con el violin, la bateria y con el teclado eléctrico, despues entra Naruto y Haku con sus respectivos instrumentos, en ese instante Hinata empieza a cantar.**

-Vaya, quien viera al Gaki- se burló Anko- todo un estuche de monerias.

-Por algo es un Dios- dedujo la ojirubi.

**Yuganda sora ni kanaderu koware kaketa hoshi no shirabe**

**歪んだ空に奏でる 壊れかけた星の調**

**nureta hitomi wa hakanaku awai tsuki wo utsushiteiru**

**濡れた瞳は儚く 淡い月を映している**

**futashika na michi wo terasu hikari wa ada mienai mama**

**不確かな道を照らす 光はまだ見えないまま**

**owaranai meiro no naka nozomu wa chijou no shuuen**

**終わらない迷路の中 望むは地上の終焉**

**Subete wo kowasu koto wo nozomu naraba**

**全てを壊すことを望むならば**

**saigo no toki wo futari de mukaeyou**

**最後の時を二人で迎えよう**

**nidoto modoranu sekai demo ii tada**

**二度と戻らぬ世界でもいい ただ**

**ima anata no tame kono mi wo sasageru**

**今貴方の為 この身を捧げる**

**Nakushite shimatta kokoro no itami wo kakushite**

**無くしてしまった心の痛みを隠して**

**towa no gensou ni mi wo yudaneyou**

**永遠(とわ)の幻想に身を委ねよう**

**hoho wo tsutai nagare ochita shizuku ni mune kogashitemo**

**頬を伝い流れ落ちた 滴に胸焦がしても**

**ima koko ni iru toki wo shinjite…**

**今此処に居る時を 信じて…**

**Ano hi kara kono sekai wa kusunda haiiro ni somatta**

**あの日からこの世界は くすんだ灰色に染まった**

**itsuka kizanda kioku no keshiki wa mou mienakatta**

**いつか刻んだ記憶の 景色はもう見えなかった**

**Kuzure ochi yuku kinou wo mitsumete**

**崩れ落ちゆく 昨日を見つめて**

**setsuna wo urei kodoku wo kanjiru**

**刹那を憂い 孤独を感じる**

**tada hitotsu dake tashika na kotae wa**

**唯一つだけ 確かな答えは**

**anata e no omoi todoite kureru to**

**貴方への想い 届いてくれると**

**Yokubou no nami ni nomarete deguchi wo nakushita**

**欲望の波に飲まれて 出口を無くした**

**owaranai yume ni sainamarete**

**終わらない夢に 苛まれて**

**kurikaesu ayamachi no naka hibiku koe wo saegiru**

**繰り返す過ちの中 響く声を遮る**

**kono basho ga rakuen da to shinjite…**

**この場所が楽園だと 信じて…**

**Tsumetaku nigotta fukai yami no soko**

**冷たく濁った 深い闇の底**

**kagi wo nakushite samayoi tsuzukeru**

**鍵を無くして 彷徨い続ける**

**kono mi ga kuchihate horobi yuku toki wa**

**この身が朽ち果て 滅びゆく時は**

**anata no ude no naka de nemuritai**

**貴方の腕の中で 眠りたい**

**Nakushite shimatta kokoro no itami wo kakushite**

**無くしてしまった心の痛みを隠して**

**towa no gensou ni mi wo yudaneyou**

**永遠(とわ)の幻想に身を委ねよう**

**hoho wo tsutai nagare ochita shizuku ni mune kogashitemo**

**頬を伝い流れ落ちた 滴に胸焦がしても**

**ima koko ni iru toki wo**

**今此処に居る時を**

**Yokubou no nami ni nomarete deguchi wo nakushita**

**欲望の波に飲まれて 出口を無くした**

**owaranai yume ni sainamarete**

**終わらない夢に 苛まれて**

**kurikaesu ayamachi no naka hibiku koe wo saegiru**

**繰り返す過ちの中 響く声を遮る**

**kono basho ga rakuen da to shinjite…**

**この場所が楽園だと 信じて…**

-!Otra, Otra¡- decían los colados de lujo, haciendo que los dobles de los cantantes se pusieran rojos y es que, hasta el Uchiha la estaba pasando bien ,entre todo el ambiente festivo.

**Los invitados aplaudían la canción que interpretaron los novios en el escenario, que eran grabados por los celurares que tenían, Minato y Kushina estaban soprendidos por que Naruto supiera tocar la guitarra, el pequeño grupo empezaba a prepararse para tocar la siguiente canción empezando a hablar el Dios.**

**Recuerdas nuestro primer beso,**

**Nuestra primera mirada,**

**Y tu primera caricia sobre mi piel.**

**Recuerdas nuestro primer beso,**

**Nuestra primera mirada,**

**Y tu primera caricia sobre mi piel.**

**Haku es la que interpreta la letra de la canción de esta melodía.**

**Buscaré la respuesta que de mis ojos se fue**

**De mi piel nada resta, he perdido toda fe**

**Limpiaré mis pecados para verme junto a ti**

**Arrancando los brazos de la noche para ti**

**Naruto canta el coro con una voz gutural (se le llama scrimo a esta voz y su tono).**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Toma mi ser**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Hazme perecer.**

-Ah que romántico- suspiro Shizune, siendo secundada por Ino y Tenten- y yo ahí de quedada- hizo un adorable mohin.

**El Dios toma la guitarra eléctrica y empieza un solo, cautivando a muchos y siendo la envidia de algunos, en una mesa Shizune estaba sentada viendo a los novios cantar.**

**-¡Vaya si que son buenos!- dijo la morocha tomando una bebida sin alcohol, en ese momento el juez de Wivern se acerca a la mesa donde Shizune estaba sentada, el juez llevaba en una mano un vaso lleno de Whisky en las rocas.**

-!No lo dejes ir Pendeja¡- grito como desesperada la asistente Kage a su doble, sacando una gran gota de sudor a los presentes. Dándose cuenta de ello, se desmayo de la pena, pero Shinobu chasqueo los dedos para pena de Shizune.

**-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó cortésmente el Juez del Inframundo, Shizune asintió y el juez se sentó junto a la chica morocha –Al señor Hades siempre le gustaba tocar algún instrumento o cantar, aprendió de Pharaon y de Orfeo- contestó Radamanthys a Shizune, la cual se impresionó que el chico sea un artista.**

-Los mejores músicos que jamás han vivido- aclaro Shin.

**-¿En serio? ¡Wow! Con razón es muy talentoso- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.**

**-Si, además la señora Pandora tocaba un arpa cuando vivia en el castillo- dijo el juez tomando un poco de su bebida.**

-Uno de sus muchos dones- volvió a acostar el dios.

**-¡Es impresionante!- dijo Shizune al ver a los chicos en el espectáculo.**

**-Soy Radamanthy, uno de los jueces del señor Hades- se presentó el juez a la chica morena.**

**-Encantada, soy Shizune- dijo la alumna de la Sannin de las Babosas, ambos empezaban una conversación muy amena. Mientras Naruto empezaba a cantar.**

-No duraste demasiado de quedada- codeo Anko a la desesperada que se puso roja- no será un dios como el papacito que tengo, pero no está nada mal.

-Tienes toda la maldita razón- dijeron a Coro Kurenai, Tenten, Ino y Moegi.

**Tomaré cada sueño intentando recordar**

**Donde surge el desdeño que traspasa en tu mirar**

**Apagando el diluvio que inundó mi corazón**

**Resolviendo el disturbio de mí sed, de mi pasión**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Toma mi ser**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Hazme perecer.**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Toma mi ser**

**Fiel amante, alma distante,**

**Hazme perecer.**

-Otra- pidió Kiba bien metido en el ambiente.

**Cuando acabo la canción Tsurara y Zabuza estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por la voz de su hija, la cual parecia un ángel cantando.**

**-¡Otra! ¡Otra!- Las personas que estaban disfrutando la fiesta gritaban con emoción por el trio de chicos, tanto que les pedían otra canción, los cuales se preparaban para complacer a su público exigente. Naruto creo otro clon con el poco ckackra que le quedaba y lo mando a tomar otra guitarra eléctrica para empezar la canción. Ahora la que canta es Pandora/Hinata**

-Demuestra tu talento- animaron las mujeres a la Ojiperla.

**Quiero volver a comenzar,**

**Cerca de tu bella frialdad.**

**Quiero buscar pero no puedo, no puedo**

**Quiero gritar para que escuches vi voz.**

**Mi corazón guarda un oscuro deseo,**

**Quiero volver a ser raptada por ti.**

**Aunque las rosas se mueran,**

**Yo quiero estar junto a ti.**

**Aunque el infinito encuentre su final.**

**Quiero volver a respirar de tu cuerpo,**

**Y recordar que estas hecho para mí.**

**Ven y toma de lo prohibido y quédate aquí conmigo**

**Que la noche venga por los dos (Toma mi amor)**

**Quédate aquí (Bebe de mi)**

**Quiero probar (Come mi piel)**

**Hasta saciar (Es para ti)**

**Esta ansiedad (Todo mi ser)**

**Siento poder (Late por mí)**

**Nuestra pasión (Mi corazón)**

**No tiene fin…**

**Quiero detener el tiempo para no dejarte ir**

**Aunque el infinito encuentre su final.**

**Quiero sentir de aquel calor de tus besos**

**Quiero beber de la pasión que hay en ti.**

**Aunque las rosas se mueran,**

**Yo quiero estar junto a ti.**

**Aunque el infinito encuentre su final.**

**Esta noche mis colmillos habitaran en tu cuello**

**Y conocerás mi oscuridad…**

**(Toma mi amor)**

**Quédate aquí (Bebe de mi)**

**Quiero probar (Come mi piel)**

**Hasta saciar (Es para ti)**

**Esta ansiedad (Todo mi ser)**

**Siento poder (Late por mí)**

**Nuestra pasión (Mi corazón)**

**No tiene fin…**

-Ojala pudiéramos…- iba a iniciar Ino, cuando un DVD cayó en su regazo, dvd que cayó frente a varios de los presentes.

-Esto en definitiva será un bonito recuerdo de esta aventura- sonrió de forma "Inocente" Anko, haciendo que varios tuvieran un mal presentimiento.

**Cuando acabo la canción Hiashi y Hana estaban impresionados de la voz de su hija Hinata, la cual era muy hermosa, Hanabi tenia en sus ojos estrellitas, pues quería que su hermana le enseñara a cantar, la niña tenia en su mano un celular que grababa la fiesta, Minato y Kushina estaban impresionados por la voz de Naruto, el cual superaba al de su padre. Los demás silbaban y aplaudían (lw/ yeah).**

-¡Que talento¡- grito Konohamaru.

-Cierto- lo secundo Udon.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ver esto?- pregunto Moegi, ya que la tecnología no existe aún en su mundo.

Varios DVD portátiles aparecieron, lo que hizo que varios sonrieran con alegría, más aun, cuando las copias de los VHS que tenían, se convirtieron en DVD'S.

**-¿alguien las grabo?- grito uno de los espectro.**

**-¡Yo las grabé, se las envió por Facebook!- dijo otro de los espectros.**

**-¡Envíamelos por mi whats!- grito Seiya, pues quería tener un repertorio de las canciones de los novios.**

-Redes sociales- aclaró ahora Shinobu- a ver si en algunos años, las ven en su mundo.

**-Hanabi ¿Grabaste todo verdad?- peguntó Hana a su hija menor, la cual estaba sonriendo.**

**-Si mami, ahora te las envió por Whatsapp- dijo la castaña menor a Hana, la cual recibía el archivo por celular –se los enviaré al papá de Haku- dijo Hanabi.**

-Pues parece que en ese mundo si existe esa tecnología- dijo Hinata con un tic al ver lo ocurrido. Vaya que se sentía Feliz y enojada como Rafa.

**Cuando terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos y los clone se hubieses desvanecidos, los novios bajaron del escenario, una vez bajado, todos se acercaron y rodearon al trió.**

**-Vaya Hades, no sabía que tenías un talento oculto- dijo Cronos a su hijo.**

**-¡Nee-chan enséñame a cantar como tú!- gritaba una emocionada Hanabi.**

**-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo hizo esos movimientos en la guitarra? ¡Se veían super geniales!- dijo un contentó Konohamaru junto a sus amigos.**

-Cierto, el jefe sabe rockear- concordó el pequeño con su doble.

-Si ya de por sí era cool por ser un dios, ahora nos sale con esto- farfullo Kiba en un rincón.

**-¡Haku, Hija dame tu autógrafo!- dijeron Zabuza y Tsurara con un cuaderno en mano y un lapicero.**

**-Naruto, en vez de ser shinobi, deberías de dedicarte a ser cantante, ya tienes una a banda- dijo Kushina muy alegre.**

**-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, pero a la vez tengo celos- dijo un Minato entre alegre y triste.**

-Estamos iguales- dijeron varios de los varones ahí presentes.

**Durante un buen tiempo los invitados y novios convivieron entre pláticas, la música, bailes. Hasta que llego la noche, donde Hades/Naruto con sus esposas se preparaban para partir a su luna de miel por una semana, los chicos recibieron regalos de varios tipos, desde boletos para aguas termales, ropa de vestir, del hogar, hasta lencería para las chicas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas por la ropa, además Jiraya le dio un paquete muy sospechoso al Dios, que eran una colección de los libros de ICHA ICHA, oculto de la vista de Kushina y Tsunade. Todos los regalos los sello en un rollo.**

¡Kaboom¡

-Baboso- se sacudieron las manos Tsunade y Kushina.

En el fondo del cráter, el peliblanco pedía a Kami que esto ya acabará.

**-Espero que sean felices en su matrimonio- dijo el Hokage en la entrada del castillo –Ademas espero que tengas un plan para esta semana en que se ausentaran y no sea sospechoso- hablo el viejo mono.**

**-No te preocupes Jiji, solo mira- dijo el Dios y coloco sus manos en posición del sello del carnero y encendió su cosmos -¡Clon de sombra celestial!- dijo Naruto, para que un polvo de estrellas se formara un clon del chico rubio, las chicas hicieron lo mismo que su esposo –Listo- dijo con simpleza Naruto.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hijo?- pregunto Minato al ver el clon de su hijo.**

**-Cree un clon, pero a diferencia del clon de sombra, este usa cosmos, es mas resistente y tiene las mismas habilidades que nosotros, para desvanecerlo se necesitaría varios golpes, además tiene las mismas características que el kage bunshi- contestó Naruto y todos los dioses, Hilda incluso los jueces y algunos espectros se acercaron para pedirle que le enseñara esa técnica, pues así resolverían su problema de papeleo que siempre tenían, el Dios les enseño la técnica. Al finalizar la enseñanza, más de uno de los Dioses reía cual demente al saber que ya podían vencer a su enemigo número uno, el infame papeleo.**

-Momento- dijo la Sanin en shock antes de azotar su cabeza en la mesa donde ella y Shizune estaban comiendo- Soy una estúpida.

-Parece que ya descubrió como vencer al papeleo- dijeron varios con pena ajena.

Kakashi y Naruto solo sonrieron muy felices al saber el truco para poder vencer en sus mandatos a tan infame enemigo.

**-Ustedes vayan a cambiarse de ropa y colóquense la que siempre usamos a diario- les ordenó Hades a los clones, los cuales fueron de inmediato a hacer los que les pidió, después de un rato los clones venían vestidos con la ropa de los originales –Vaya a la aldea y actúen en nuestro lugar para evitar levantar sospechas- dijo Naruto y los clones subían a un carruaje que estaba preparado para llevarlos a Konoha. Mientras los esposo caminaban a un carruaje donde estaba Chesire esperándolos para llevarlos a su destino.**

**-Amigos los veré dentro de una semana- dijo Naruto/Hades sonriéndoles, mientras que los recién casados subían al carruaje, después el vehículo se puso en marcha alejándose del camino.**

**-¡Felicidades!- gritaron los invitados después de que el carruaje se perdiera en el horizonte, después los invitados regresaron al castillo de Hades, sin percatarse que una sombra veía desde unos arboles al carruaje como se alejaba del sitio, la sombra tomaba la forma de una chica que se estaba recargando en el árbol llorando por lo que vio.**

-A ver a ver- dijo Hinata- con celos- ¿Quien es esa mosca muerta?

-La esposa norteña de Hades, Perséfone- respondió Shin sin ser intimidado por la intención asesina de Hinata, digna de Shinigami.

**-¿Por qué?- decía la enigmática chica la cual tenia lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados, y que se le veía el pelo rubio -¿Por qué no me esperaste?- volvía a repetir la chica con un llanto de tristeza –Hades ¡yo te amo!- decía con cada lagrima que soltaba, pues su voz se rompía al ver como el Dios se alejaba con sus esposas, cayendo de rodillas sin separarse del árbol -¡Malditas! Pagaran por haberme arrebatado lo que es mio, sobre todo tu Pandora- decía con furia la chica que emanaba un cosmos morado muy poderoso, la chica abrió los ojos y se mostraba la ira, después desapareció. En el castillo de Hades la fiesta seguía, pero pocos se percatarón de la presencia de la mujer.**

-Parece que van a tener que librar una gran prueba para poder ser felices- dijo con pesar Kurenai al ver a la deidad despechada.

-Hinata podra con ella- dijo con convicción Kushina- que esa loca se vaya al cuerno por abandonar a mi hijo.

**-Hypnos ¿Sentiste eso?- pregunto Thánatos a su hermano al sentir el cosmos del misterioso ser.**

**-Si hermano- contesto Hypnos al percibir el cosmos de la chica.**

**-¿De quien era este cosmos Hypnos-kun?- pregunto Yugao que también sintió el inmenso poder.**

**-No hay duda que este cosmo le pertenece a ella- contestó el Dios del Sueño.**

**-Thánatos, ¿no me digas que ellas es…?- pregunto Anko al saber de quien se trataba.**

**-Así es Anko, se trata de Perséfone, la anterior esposa del señor Hades, si ella esta aquí, solo significa una cosa- contestó Thánatos, su hermano gemelo estaba serio al saber la respuesta.**

**-Que ella quiere regresar de nuevo con el señor Hades, sin embargo ella ya no es la reina del Inframundo, pero por su cosmos siento que ella se vengara por la boda del señor Hades con las chicas- contestaba muy seriamente el Dios del Sueño.**

**-Por lo cual debemos de proteger a las esposas del señor Hades y entrenarlas para que despierte su poder dormido y lo dominen- fue lo que dijo Thánatos, Anko y Yugao estaba igual de serias por lo que dijeron sus parejas, tanto que asintieron, en otro lado del castillo, los jueces de Inframundo conversaban de la presencia que sintieron.**

**-Ese cosmos, no cabe duda que ella ha vuelto- dijo Minos viendo a sus compañeros.**

**-Tienes razón Minos, además pude percibir el enojo que emanaba del mismo- respondio Wivern con seriedad.**

**-Ella esta molesta por lo que ocurrió hoy, debemos de protegerlas de su furia, hasta que despierten sus poderes, mientras las entrenaremos para lo que viene- dijo Aiaco igual de serio que sus compañeros de armas. Con los dioses era lo mismo.**

-Al menos ya se dieron cuenta- decía algo aliviado Shikamaru- espero que los parientes divinos, le echen una mano.

**-Ella ha regresado y siento que no tiene las mejores intensiones- dijo Athena a los demás.**

**-Tienes razón Athena one-sama- contestó Pallas muy preocupada de ese cosmos.**

**-Mi hermano pasara por los más difíciles retos, y más que ella quiere estar de regreso a su lado- dijo Poseidón muy serio.**

**-Pero recuerden lo que dijo mi abuelo Cronos, ella ya no es reina del inframundo, por lo que su influencia en el ejercito se acabó- dijo Artemisa con una copa de vino en la mano.**

-Menos mal que no puede usar a los espectros- dijo aliviada Ino.

-No canten tan rápido victoria- siguió Shino en Alerta.

**-Aun así, recuerda que ella es hija de mi hermano Zeus y de mi otra hermana, ella es capaz de usar a Zeus para que le regresen su lugar con Hades- dijo Poseidón.**

-Esa es la peor suegra del Olimpo- aclaro Shin- junto a Afrodita, eso hasta que te la ganas. Por eso les adelanto que lo que viene no va a ser nada fácil o bonito.

**-No lo hará, recuerda lo que Gea y Urano dijeron, ni siquiera los dioses los separaran- contesto Pallas.**

**-Parece que una guerra santa se avecina a la tierra, y esta será la peor de todas- dijo Athena al ver el cielo estrellado, los demás dioses asintieron, Hilda tambien venia para saber lo que fue esa presencia que sintió.**

-Imaginen las guerras shinobi juntas- pidió Shin- pues una guerrera Santa es diez veces peor.

Y eso puso pálidos a todos, malas noticias….

**-Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar ¿de quien era este cosmos que sentí hace un momento?- pregunto la representante de Odín.**

**-Si, este cosmos es de la antigua esposa de mi hermano Hades- dijo Poseidón serio, Hilda se sorprendió de lo que escucho –al parecer quiere regresar con Hades a su lado, sin embargo ella ya no podrá hacerlo, tal como lo predije ella regreso en esta era- contestó Poseidón, Hilda comprendió de quien se trataba y de antemano sabía que posiblemente una nueva guerra santa estallaría muy pronto.**

**-No hay duda que ella quiere regresar con Hades, sin embargo hoy nuestro hijo es feliz y rompió toda relacion con esa niña- dijo Cronos que estaba junto a su esposa.**

**-Tienes razón cariño, pero necesitamos que Hades y sus esposas se preparen para lo que viene, ella no se dará vencido con tal de regresar con nuestro hijo, incluso ciento que solo es el principio de lo que viene, el enemigo de los dioses se esta moviendo- contesto Rea al ser abrazada por su esposo.**

**En el carruaje Hades abrazaba a sus esposas, las cuales iban cómodas en los brazos del señor del Inframundo, que ambas sonreían, sin embargo el Dios era otra cosa, pues se percató de la sensación de hace un momento.**

**-Perséfone- fue lo que pensó con miedo, pues el sabía que ella se vengaría de su unión con Haku y en especial con Pandora –no importa, las protegeré de ti- pensó con convicción al ver a las chicas sonreír en sus brazos.**

-Ah, Naruto kun- dijo muy soñadora Hinata que ni notó que el orbe dejaba de mostrar imágenes.

-Al menos, también vio a Perséfone- dijo con esperanza Kushina- espero que así puede hacer algo.

-Yo también lo espero- deseo Minato.

-¿A qué mundo vamos a volver?- pregunto Kiba.

-En lo que acabamos de ajustar esto, danos suerte- le entrego el orbe Shinobu a Kiba que lo activo en el acto…..

**Y corte.**

**Entre las recaídas en la gripa o un par de infecciones en la garganta, la calendarización de los fic, la preparación de dos proyectos más y la puesta a punto de los activos y otro par de cosas de índole más personal…. Pero como prometí, he vuelto y planeo tener una racha decente en la actualización.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

** _Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	17. Una pequeña esperanza

**Una pequeña esperanza.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Estuve leyendo y pidiendo varios Fanfic y eso explica a grandes rasgos porque este fic en particular estuvo parado. Asi que sin nada mas que decir, calculo no parar hasta el tercer acto o el cuarto.

**Review**

**Invitado.**

Empieza en el siguiente arco. De eso no tengas dudas, va a ver fic de negligencia.

**NatsuKurogane99**

Anotada la sugerencia.

**Myriam **

Anotada la sugerencia.

**Comenzamos.**

-Esto parece el mundo de las invocaciones- observó Jiraiya- pero nunca antes había oído de un lugar así.

-Eso es porque este es el santuario de los Kitsune- inicio Shin- sucede que Naruto y Hinata con ayuda de Kurama huyeron hasta ese lugar.

-¿Que mundo es este?- preguntó con un mal presentimiento Minato.

Shin solo sonrió con malicia antes de contestar.

-El mundo donde la mayoría de ustedes son unos verdaderos hijos de puta.

"!Oh no….¡" Pensaron varios al ver de qué mundo se trataba.

**Dentro de Kuo, Naruto y Hinata fueron dirigidos a una pequeña casa que parecía un santuario sintoísta común de madera. Estaba rodeado por un bosque detrás, creando una especie de medio anillo en la parte posterior con el lado izquierdo con más espacio abierto que el derecho. Frente a ellos había un espacio abierto cubierto de hierba como un césped, algo que pocos tenían en Konoha, y en el frente había dos estatuas de zorros guardianes.**

-Vaya un Kitsune- dijo admirada Hinata.

-Shin ya lo explicó- farfullo Sakura.

-Si, pero niegame que son adorables- respondió la ojiperla.

A lo que nadie negó esa afirmación.

**-Aquí es donde residirán- Shiawase instruyó- Hay un manantial de agua caliente al otro lado de esos árboles y el río por el que pasamos no hace mucho tiempo te proporcionará agua potable y una fuente de pescado para alimentarte. Tendrás que buscar carne y plantas comestibles aquí, y hay espacio para un jardín si quieres que te traigamos algunas semillas.**

-No les van a facilitar realmente nada- silbo admirado el Sanin- sin duda será una verdadera prueba para ustedes mantenerse en línea para que los Kitsune les enseñen.

-¿Cómo sabe que les van a enseñar?- pregunto curioso Kiba.

-Porque los clanes de invocación no traen humanos a sus territorios, a menos que vayan a enseñarles sobre sus técnicas y si lo tienen, sobre su modo sabio.

-¿Modo Sabio?- preguntaron varios a coro.

-Despues les aclaró- se metió Shin.

**-Haces que parezca que vamos a estar aquí por un largo tiempo- Le dijo Naruto.**

**Shiawase asintió con la cabeza. -La menor cantidad de tiempo que alguien pasó aquí y todavía se convirtió en un sabio zorro fue un año, realizado por Uzumaki Mito. Y Uchiha Madara requirió dos años para terminar. También podrían ponerse cómodos en su estadía.**

-¡En tú cara Fubaka!- exclamó triunfante Kushina- !Los Uzumaki molamos¡

-Espero que mi abuela vea esto desde su tumba- afirmó divertida Tsunade.

-Las abuelita Mito es tan cool- asintió de acuerdo el Uzumaki.

-No le veo la gracia- murmuró él emo enojado al ver que su clan era superado por el del dobe.

-Si bien eso no pasa en su mundo- acotó Shin- si es una constante.

-Jajajaja, Sasuke no se la va a acabar- se compadeció un poco por el Kiba.

**-No veo un campo de entrenamiento o un dojo- Hinata notó.**

**-Kuo en sí es tu campo de entrenamiento- El kitsune le dijo.**

**-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a entrenar?- Preguntó Naruto.**

-Muy buena pregunta- reflexionó cómo podría ser ese modo sennin el viejo pervertido

**-Preocúpate por eso mañana. Úsalo hoy para instalarte y quizás familiarizarte un poco con tu entorno. Volveré para proporcionarte algo de comida para más tarde, pero tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir aquí sin el apoyo del exterior después- Shiawase les dijo antes de darse la vuelta- La mejor de las suertes- Luego desapareció.**

**Los dos adolescentes rápidamente decidieron mirar dentro de su nuevo hogar. La idea de que fuera su hogar hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, pero ella lo mantuvo en silencio. En general, parecía normal por dentro, aunque menos lujoso que cualquiera de ellos habría esperado, incluso Naruto esperaba algo un poco mejor. Había una habitación principal en el centro con una chimenea en el centro y dos puertas shoji, una a cada lado de la habitación. El cuarto a la derecha reveló que estaba lleno de suministros como ropa de cocina, cubetas, mantas, una escoba y varias cosas diversas, en general lo que lo convierte en un cobertizo de vestidor / almacén. La habitación a la izquierda no tenía nada más que un futón desplegado, una mesa baja y una pantalla de privacidad.**

"Flush"

-! HINATA¡- exclamaron varios incrédulos al darse cuenta de porque tenía un hilo de sangre y la cara roja pero con carita de felicidad.

"Chasquido"

-Diganme que no hice lo que creo- suplico la ojiperla.

-Solo lo dire de esta manera- le contestó la Uzumaki- eres igualita a tu mamá.

**"Extraño, no hay cocina, ni lavandería, solo cosas de ermitaños. Bueno, supongo que ahora somos ermitaños, así que tendrá que hacerlo. Además, ya pasé un tiempo sin hogar, puedo sobrevivir en un lugar como este. Al menos no veo cucarachas" Naruto se sintió un poco relajado mientras Hinata se concentró más en el futón. -Algo anda mal, Hinata-chan?.**

**-Mmm ... so...solo Hay una cama- tartamudeo la niña.**

**-Entonces supongo que tendremos que compartir- Naruto dijo principalmente para probar su reacción. Se desmayó- Ella realmente duró más de lo que pensé que haría- Comentó Naruto mientras la movía al futón.**

¡Kaboom¡

-¡Imbécil¡- lo golpeo de forma sorpresiva Neji-¿ te crees muy gracioso?

-Neji kun- se sonrojo la ojiperla al ver tan protector a su primo.

-Ya se lo que sintió Kakashi sensei- se quejo el Uzumaki.

**Kyuubi se rio entre dientes. "Me pregunto si este es el comienzo oficial de su relación o si incluso se dan cuenta".**

-Eso también me lo pregunto- musitaron varios de los presentes.

**De vuelta en Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba reuniendo a los jefes del clan shinobi y del Anbu Hatake Kakashi. -Todos tenemos una crisis en nuestras manos. Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata han desaparecido, presumiblemente juntos, y no han sido vistos dentro de Konoha por cerca de veinticuatro horas.**

**Todos los ninjas asistentes, sin Hiashi, se pusieron rígidos ante esta noticia. La parte sobre Hinata era menor en comparación con la parte donde Naruto se había ido sin explicación. Todos sabían que el chico soñaba con convertirse en Hokage algún día, un sueño que nunca sucedería mientras respiraran, y sabía que no podría cumplir ese sueño a menos que se quedara en Konoha.**

-Bola de tarados- farfullo Kushina molesta, lo que puso muy incómodo a varios de ahí. Ojalá no pasará nada malo al menos con ellos.

**-¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?- Inuzuka Tsume preguntó.**

**-No tenemos idea. Es posible que Touji Mizuki haya desempeñado su papel en probar y lastimar al chico demasiado bien y no haya podido manejar la revelación. Cualquiera sea la razón, necesito todos tus mejores rastreadores para salir de las paredes de Konoha y encontrar alguna pista a donde se dirigió. Traerlo con vida a toda costa. En lo que respecta a la hija de Hiashi, su vida no será un requisito- Sarutobi les dijo a todos.**

-Mono bastardo- siseo furiosa Kurenai.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- se quejaron los Sarutobi ahí presentes.

-Ya dijo- los fulminó con la mirada Kushina, en ese mundo y en el suyo, se la merecía y mucho.

**¿Crees que las palabras de Mizuki podrían haberlo afectado tanto?- Preguntó Hiashi, inseguro sobre eso- Hokage-sama, mi hija también está desaparecida. Sí, puede ser una coincidencia, pero sospecho que si algo realmente le molesta, iría a ti en lugar de a mi hija.**

-Al menos es lo bastante inteligente como para suponer eso- le dió crédito Minato a la contraparte del Hyuga que conocía

**Todos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Hiashi. Sarutobi tiene la mayor confianza de Naruto, incluso más que los Ichiraku. Pero si se vio comprometido y se sintió traicionado por el viejo por lo que aprendió, entonces no se sabía cómo reaccionaría. -Necesitamos encontrarlo primero y descubrir qué pasó- declaró Sarutobi.**

-A que me quieren borrar la memoria- apostó serio el Uzumaki.

**-¿Qué hacemos en caso de que use el chakra de Kyuubi?- Preguntó Aburame Shibi.**

**-Sujetarlo lo mejor que se pueda y, si es posible, evite cualquier daño permanente en él. Si existe la posibilidad de que podamos usarlo, lo tomaremos. Aun así, no podemos arriesgarnos a que muera sin Yondaime-sama aquí para volver a sellar al zorro..**

-Hablando de frialdad- se estremeció Ino.

**-¿Deberíamos contactarlo ,si no podemos encontrar a Naruto?- Preguntó Yamanaka Inoichi.**

**-Preferiría no hacerlo, pero si la situación lo requiere, tal vez no tengamos otra opción. Ahora basta de hablar, ve a buscarlo- El Hokage ordenó, y el grupo finalmente se fue. "No se sabe qué podría hacer Minato si se entera de esto. Solo puedo esperar que encontremos a ese mocoso astuto primero y le enseñemos un par de lecciones. Sin mencionar que no tenerlo a él y a otro de nuestros genin realmente complicará los arreglos del equipo por venir. Pero todavía no podemos preocuparnos por eso, esto es lo primero ''**

-Insisto, déjeme ir a charlar por las buenas con esos baka- le pidió Kushina a Shin que volvió a negarse. Así que tras hacer otro puchero, se dedicó a ver qué estaban haciendo su hijo y su posible nuera.

**Naruto y Hinata se sintieron cómodos en su nuevo hogar esa noche, y como muestra de cortesía, Naruto no la hizo compartir el futón y era demasiado tímida para sugerir que lo hicieran.**

**Al día siguiente, Kyuubi estaba listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento del modo sabio.**

**-Puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, pero sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hablar con ustedes dos- Kyuubi le dijo a Naruto. -Afortunadamente, aquí, en Kuo, dejé una manera de salir de ser sellado si alguien alguna vez aprendió a hacerme eso. Escuché sobre planes para atraparnos a todos bijuu y trabajé en cómo liberarme si alguien simplemente logrará sellarme alguna vez.**

"!Con una ?&$ !" Exclamó furioso el Biju "¿Cómo diablos no pensé en eso antes?

-Ouch- se quejo Naruto- Lidia con eso, yo me sigo dando de topes por todo lo que me he perdido por tarado- se quejo con su inquilino por darle tremendo dolor.

**-¿Crees que funcionará?- Preguntó Naruto mientras él y Hinata salían.**

**-¿Qué funcionará?- Hinata preguntó. -¿O estás hablando con Kyuubi otra vez?**

**Él asintió mientras escuchaba la respuesta del zorro. **

**-No podría doler intentarlo ahora, ¿verdad?**

**Naruto se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Hinata lo que le habían dicho, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que era tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa intentarlo aquí. Así, esa mañana se dirigieron al centro de Kuo, donde había otra estructura, una que parecía más un santuario que su nueva casa. Era más pequeño y tenía puertas torii en los cuatro lados.**

**Naruto recibió instrucciones de entrar y así lo hizo. Una vez dentro, varios sellos escritos arriba y abajo de las paredes brillaban rojos y también el estómago de Naruto. Ambos adolescentes estaban preocupados, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer algo, apareció una cara de zorro fantasmal en las paredes.**

"!Anota eso! Exigió Kurama.

-Minimo Pregunta si esos sellos también funcionan en nuestro mundo- se quejo el Uzumaki por la jaqueca.

-Lo hacen- asintió Shin.

-Oh mierda- se quejo Jiraiya- parece ser que eso nos habría Sido de utilidad.

Varios se sentían decepcionados de que dejaron pasar algo relevante

**-¿Ky-Kyuubi?- Hinata preguntó.**

**La aparición facial pareció asentir. -Sí, Aparentemente, los sellos en esta cámara se han debilitado con los años, y solo puedo proyectarme astralmente en el mundo material- Mientras hablaba, un cuerpo se formó lentamente y se separó de la pared, pero permaneció etéreo.- Necesitaremos a alguien experto en sellos para reparar los sellos desgastados para que podamos separarnos a los dos, pero eso llevará tiempo.**

"Tan cerca y tan lejos" suspiro mentalmente Kurama "Algo es algo"

**-Pero al menos de esta manera no tengo que repetir todo lo que dices- comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando una segunda forma comenzó a formarse en la pared. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Kyuubi, incluso él no sabía lo que estaba pasando.**

-¡Mamá!- exclamó en shock el Uzumaki.

**La aparición del chakra primero adquirió una forma clara pero humanoide, casi exactamente como un fantasma. Pero tan rápido como Kyuubi se había formado, su forma adquirió más definición también. Y cuando fue reconocible, tanto Naruto como Kyuubi quedaron atónitos al verlo.**

-¡Me lleva la ¢¥~π !- exclamó exasperada Kushina, al tiempo que Iruka, Kurenai y Shizune tapaban los oídos de los niños- primer método para que podamos revivir y no tenemos los sellos.

-Y también no sabemos si funciona- le intento consolar su esposo.

-Bueno, en la teoría serviría- inicio Shin- por otro lado.

Ante Hinata apareció un pergamino con el símbolo de los Kitsune que tomo con esperanza, en el venían varios sellos muy intrincados que los tres expertos en fuinjutsu reconocieron.

-!Eres un genio!- abrazo el Uzumaki a la ojiperla.

Ahora todos veían con ánimo renovado las imágenes, al menos de momento había una posibilidad de reunir a una familia.

**-¿Kushina?- Kyuubi preguntó.**

**-¿Mamá?- Preguntó Naruto también, reconociéndola por la memoria de Kyuubi.**

**La mujer sonrío. -¿Kuramamaru?- Hinata parecía confundida por la referencia del nombre.**

**Naruto sonrió y trató de abrazarla, pero él la atravesó como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí. -Lo siento hijo, pero al igual que Kurama, en realidad no estoy aquí, pero mi espíritu tiene una imagen en el mundo fuera de tu sello. Puedes verme y oírme, pero no podemos tocarnos.**

**Naruto Preguntó- ¿Podemos cambiar eso?.**

-Los sellos están gastados, pero no será problema- reflexionó en voz alta Minato- Naruto y Hinata pueden volverlos a reparar con la guía de Kurama o de Kushina.

**-Ojalá pudiéramos, pero no veo cómo- Kushina respondió con tristeza. -Entiendo que estás confundido sobre cómo estoy aquí ahora. ¿Te dijo Kurama lo que sucedió el día que naciste?- Sospechaba que, en su ausencia, alguien le había mentido sobre sus orígenes, pero esperaba que, dado que Kyuubi estaba con él, sabría la verdad.**

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, e incluso me contó lo que sucedió después de su muerte. La mayoría de las personas en Konoha, a excepción de Hinata-chan aquí, me trataron tan mal que realmente envidié a los ciudadanos de segunda clase.**

-Recalco- siseo enojada Kushina a la Senju- más te vale ir arreglando eso, porque si realmente funciona ese método, a la primera que me ajusticio, eres tú.

Tsunade trago duro y le hizo la promesa de hacerlo, no quería ser la primer Víctima de semejante furia maternal.

**Konoha mismos momentos.**

Un terrible escalofrío le dió a varios que habían Sido una mierda total con Naruto, y les llegó el presentimiento de que más pronto que tarde iban al fin, a pagar las consecuencias de ello. En especial Danzō y el trío de momias.

**De vuelta al éter.**

**-Lo siento, hijo,Traté de alejarte del alcance de Minato, pero fracasé. Todo lo que pude hacer fue poner un sello sobre ti que preservaría mi alma en ti si mi cuerpo muriera y me permitiera interactuar contigo. a tiempo.**

-¿Pero como lo hizo?- meditó el Nara en voz alta, antes de abrir los ojos como platos, por lo que añadió- Naruto, tu madre es asombrosa.

Naruto solo asistió, no le quedaba la menor duda.

**-¿Tu alma estuvo en él todo este tiempo?- Kyuubi preguntó. -¿Cómo podría no haberme dado cuenta?**

**-No me estabas buscando. Además, como tú, yo estaba dormida en su mayor parte, y con el chakra Uzumaki siendo similar, probablemente no podrías notar la diferencia entre el mío y el suyo- Kushina respondió.**

**Naruto parpadeó. -Espera un minuto, ¿podría ser parte de ese genjutsu que me puso el Yondaime para ver padres falsos en ciertos momentos?.**

-Definitivamente no- aseguro Jiraiya- Sucede que..

-Deje a Kurama explicarse- interrumpió Shin.

**Kyuubi sacudió la cabeza. -Imposible. Los sellos aquí están diseñados para dar a los seres incorpóreos como bijuu sellados en humanos una forma de recuperar sus cuerpos. Un genjutsu no es una criatura viviente. Esto solo puede ser el espíritu de Kushina.**

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijeron la mayoría a Coro.

**Kushina asintió con la cabeza. -Me preocupaba que Minato me matara antes de alejar a Kuramamaru de Konoha, así que coloqué un sello invisible del clan Uzumaki que él y su pésimo sensei no podían reconocer, usando mis propios fluidos después del parto. Aseguró que mi alma al morir estaría contenida dentro de mi hijo, incluso si el sello en sí fue lavado más tarde después de que hizo su trabajo. Aunque, debido a que lo era, no pude comunicarme con el mismo Kuramamaru sin una fuerte fuente secundaria de chakra, como la de Kurama.**

-¡Esa soy Yo¡- dijo con jactancia la pelirroja- !Soy la ostia¡

**-Disculpe, pero ¿quién es este Kurama y Kuramamaru del que sigue hablando?- Hinata preguntó.**

**Kushina parecía perpleja. -Kurama es el verdadero nombre de Kyuubi. Puedo aceptar tu ignorancia de eso, pero ¿cómo puedes estar con mi hijo y ni siquiera saber su nombre?**

**Hinata estaba a punto de responder, pero Naruto la interrumpió. -Mamá, después de que murieras, el Yondaime me cambió el nombre. En lo que respecta a todos, mi nombre es Naruto, no Kuramamaru.**

Kaboom.

-¿Y a hora porque?- dijo al fondo del cráter, Jiraiya.

-Y todavía preguntas- farfullo molesta la pelirroja.

**Kushina parecía sorprendida y luego enojada. -¿Ese bastardo te robó no solo tu vida sino también tu nombre? Juro que lo mataría si pudiera salir de este santuario.**

-Vaya que le creó- murmuró la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes.

**-Si alguien fortaleciera y reescribiera los sellos aquí, eso debería ser posible- el Kyuubi comentó, tratando de insinuar a la madre y al hijo reunidos sobre algo. -Fueron diseñados para trabajar para mí, pero creo que tú también cumplirías los criterios. Eres una entidad de chakra sin cuerpo, como yo, así que no veo por qué no lo harían. El único problema es que podrías no ser capaz de dejar a Kuo sin entrenamiento sabio tampoco.**

**Kushina sonrió ante la idea mientras Naruto se animó a escuchar esto también. -Déjame verlos, ya que me enseñaron los mejores usuarios de fuinjutsu del mundo. Y Ku ... mi hijo podría hacer el proceso físico por mí.**

-Ya veo a qué se refería- asintió Naruto.

-Pero yo me haré cargo en nuestro mundo- dijo el sanin.

-Voy a hacerles una sugerencia, esos sellos además pueden servir para ayudar a un amigo suyo, - intervino Shin- al menos de Naruto.

-Gaara- adivinó Hinata.

El observador asintió antes de responder.

-Digamos que los kage normalmente se casan con grandes mujeres y en el caso de Gaara, le mal informaron sobre su mamá.

Naruto y Shikamaru recordaron esa plática en particular. Si su tío mintió (algo que parecía ser muy probable) sería una bonita sorpresa para Gaara/ Temari.

**-Puedes llamarme como quieras mamá. Solo me preocupa que pueda confundir demasiado a Hinata-chan aquí- Le dijo Naruto.**

**La chica de ojos claros se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. -Tu nombre no es importante, ya sea Naruto-kun o Kuramamaru-kun. Mientras seas mi amigo y el chico que me importa, te llamaré como quieras. Yo ... incluso cambiaría mi nombre también si te hizo sentir mejor con esto.**

-Gaki, está niña vale oro- le comentó Anko mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Hinata- vale mil y yo en tu lugar no la dejaba ir por nada.

Y Naruto por supuesto que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

**Kushina le sonrió a Hinata, feliz de ver a su hijo con alguien que realmente se preocupa por él, lo suficiente como para que ella también viniera aquí con él.**

**-Esa es realmente una buena idea, por lo que Konoha y Namikaze no pueden rastrearlo tan fácilmente cuando se vayan de aquí- Kyuubi declaró.**

**-Por ahora, trabajemos en esto- Dijo Naruto.**

(Nota original del Autor: De ahora en adelante, los nombres de los personajes en contexto serán los nombres a los que estamos más acostumbrados para que sepa a quién representar, pero en el diálogo los nombres serán lo que el personaje que habla elija llamar a otro personaje).

**El entrenamiento en las artes sabias se retrasó por un par de días para que Kushina pudiera concentrarse en revisar los sellos, lo que requería que Naruto permaneciera en el santuario y hiciera poco entrenamiento. Mientras estaba ocupada, habló con Naruto sobre lo que había pasado y lo que aprendió sobre los planes de Minato, y él aprendió de ella sobre qué tipo de persona era. Kushina también se sintió muy aliviada de que Hinata no cayera en la trampa en la que todos los demás habían caído, y pensó que eso decía mucho sobre la población de Konoha, cómo todos menos unos pocos se volvieron contra un niño con tan poco aliento.**

-Parece ser que una de las constantes es que la aldea está llena de tarados- dijo acomodándose los anteojos Shino, lo que sorprendió a varios al oírlo hablar así.

**Cuando salieron del santuario, se les indicó que trabajaran en caminar por los árboles después de que se les dijera cómo hacerlo, mientras que también tuvieron que cazar y buscar comida. Esta fue una de las veces en que Naruto pudo instruir a Hinata en algo, y se alegró de que hubiera algo en lo que pudiera contribuir también.**

**Al tercer día, Kushina finalmente tuvo algo que decir sobre los sellos. **

**-Parece que sufrieron fatiga con el tiempo. Los sellos están destinados a durar mucho en la mayoría de los casos, pero ninguno de ellos puede durar para siempre. La tinta se desvanece con el tiempo después de todo. Estos se hicieron bien, pero la tinta se ha desvanecido en varios ellos. La buena noticia es que queda suficiente para recrear el patrón con toda su fuerza- Por un breve momento se detuvo.- Las malas noticias ... no veo forma de que mi hijo no se vea afectado por esto.**

\- Siempre tiene que haber algo- todo los presentes rodaron los ojos con exasperación.

**-¿Afectado de qué manera?- Hinata preguntó.**

\- ¡Ah!, ya entendí a que me refería- asintió Kushina.

**Kushina respiró hondo. -Quien haya diseñado esto no debe haber estado tan preocupado por lo que sucedería con el jinchuuriki. Nos devolverá a nosotros y a Kurama nuestros cuerpos, pero el proceso de liberar nuestro chakra de Kuramamaru destruiría su propio cuerpo. He estado tratando de venir para evitarlo, pero nuestras opciones son limitadas. Nuestra mejor opción es agregar un limitador para que nuestro chakra no se libere de una vez, pero el proceso aún sería increíblemente estresante para su sistema y podría sufrir una incautación de chakra inducida. Sin embargo, podemos evitar eso colocando un sello en Hinata para dar a sus sistemas de chakra una conexión temporal entre sí para que ella reduzca a la mitad cualquier estrés sobre él al proporcionarnos una segunda salida.**

-Acepto- dijo sin vacilar la ojiperla, conmoviendo a varios que la oyeron.

**Una vez que terminó, vio a su hijo mirar a Hinata con preocupación. -¿Eso no le haría daño?.**

**-No es peor de lo que te haría. Por supuesto, ella también estaría expuesta al chakra de Kurama, pero no lo suficiente como para estar realmente en peligro.**

-No deberías aceptarlo Hinata chan- intento hacerla razonar el Uzumaki.

-El detalle es que el estrés es mucho para dos cuerpos- entendió el detalle Shino- me ofrezco si realmente intentamos eso en nuestro mundo, para ayudar.

-Yo también- dijeron casi en el acto, Ino, Chouji, Lee y para sopresa de varios, Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

"Estarian muy orgullosos de esta generación" pensó la godaime al ver aquello, mientras sus respectivos sensei, no podían estar más orgullosos.

**-Si eso ayuda a Naruto-kun, lo haré- Hinata dijo antes de que pudiera, luego lo miró. -Como dije antes, estamos juntos en esto, pase lo que pase- Entrelazando sus manos, miró a Naruto sonriendo. -Quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlos a los dos. No quiero correr para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendremos que defendernos, y si esto puede ayudarnos, haré lo que pueda- Todos se volvieron hacia Hinata, sorprendidos por lo que dijo.**

-Hinata chan, eres lo máximo- le declaró el Uzumaki.

"Chasquido"

-Sigo insistiendo, usted es un malvado.

-A mi también me agradas Hinata.

**Mientras esperaban, Naruto probó el poco entrenamiento que podía hacer en el interior, como algunos ejercicios de control de chakra, mientras que Hinata también probó algunos ejercicios para aumentar el chakra. También probaron una ligera barra de taijutsu, que significa poca fuerza detrás de los golpes y movimientos restringidos para evitar dañar las paredes. Principalmente se hizo para ayudar a mejorar la forma de Naruto y ayudar a Hinata a mejorar su velocidad. Al principio se resistió, no queriendo lastimar a Naruto, pero lo encontró más fácil cuando le dijeron que no usara ningún chakra en sus golpes, solo trabajara en la parte de movilidad del juuken.**

**Kyuubi sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo por lo que dijo- Tarde o temprano tendrán que tomar una posición en contra de Namikaze, en contra de Konoha, en contra de todo el mundo. Sería una tontería fingir que sus problemas son historia ahora.**

-Cierto, deben de actuar sin titubear- estuvo de acuerdo Minato- porque estoy seguro que el imbécil de mi doble ,será implacable.

**Kushina mirándolos a ambos no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo dedicados que estaban el uno al otro en cuestión de poco tiempo. -Muy bien. Hijo, toma los suministros y haz lo que te muestro.**

**Los zorros les trajeron una botella de tinta y un pincel. Naruto tomó el pincel, lo sumergió en tinta y trazó en las paredes donde Kushina movió su dedo, ya que no podía sellar nada. Fue un proceso lento, pero tuvo que hacerse con cuidado. Especialmente la parte en la que tuvieron que agregarlo para salvaguardar a Naruto, y sobre el estómago desnudo y la espalda de Hinata para que ella hiciera su papel. No se expuso nada inapropiado, pero ambos se pusieron rojos.**

Kaboom.

-Tarados- se sacudieron las manos Ino, Tenten y Moegi tras golpear a Kiba, Neji con sombrero norteño y a Konohamaru.

**-¿Listo?- Preguntó Kushina. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. -Bien, entonces canaliza tu chakra en este sello. Hinata, asegúrate de que no importa lo que suceda, no le sueltes, y haz todo lo posible para mantener el sello de tu estómago en contacto con el suyo- Hinata asintió y se presionó contra él hasta que su estómago desnudo tocó el suyo. Con este tipo de contacto, Naruto podía sentir sus senos presionándose contra su pecho también y se puso nervioso, pero hizo lo que le dijo y canalizó su chakra hacia el sello que Kushina especificó por un momento.**

**El resultado fue que todo el sistema de sellado en la habitación parecía crear un vacío alrededor del sistema de chakra de Naruto y distinguió cualquier chakra extraño con él. El efecto de vacío comenzó a trabajar alrededor del sello para sacar los chakras de Kyuubi y Kushina, debilitando los sellos. Claro, el sello era una recreación casi perfecta de un sello Uzumaki, pero como elementos, uno siempre fue dominado por otro de alguna manera, y los sellos no funcionaron de manera diferente. Estos sellos en la pared pronto dominarían el sello de contención.**

-Veo que nos va a doler y mucho- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor solidario el Uzumaki.

**Naruto apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de soportar el creciente dolor. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera tratando de chuparle los órganos y no lo estaba haciendo bien. Hinata sintió lo peor de un montón de calor extra saliendo de él. El calor alrededor de su estómago pronto comenzó a ser insoportable, pero se presionó más sobre él.**

**-Naruto-kun …- Colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella respiró hondo mientras él la apretaba más fuerte.**

**-Hinata-chan …- La sostuvo más mientras el vacío en su cuerpo seguía creciendo mientras el calor irradiaba del estómago de Hinata.**

**Luego el sello se agrietó y se hizo añicos, y el chakra extra dentro de Naruto comenzó a ser sacado rápidamente. Ahora le dolía mucho más a Naruto, y Hinata se sentía quemada por el exceso de chakra. Todo el chakra de Kyuubi y Kushina comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo a través de su tenketsu, pero la cantidad era demasiado para desahogarse. El sello de Hinata trabajó para extraer más dentro de sí misma y dejar que se derramara a través del sello en su espalda, pero había un pequeño problema con él. Su red de chakra y sus reservas eran más pequeñas que las de Naruto y tenían dificultades para contener el exceso de chakra a medida que pasaba por ella. Entonces, para compensar, ella también comenzó a liberar chakra a través de todos sus tenketsu.**

-Eso si que se ve doloroso- dijo con una mueca de incomodidad Kiba.

-Y pese a eso, Hinata todavía pudo pensar con la cabeza fría- se admiro Ino.

**Tal como estaban, los dos jóvenes ninjas estaban brillando rojos, sintiéndose sobrecalentados, y podían jurar que algo les estaba sucediendo internamente por este proceso. Hinata apretó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Naruto para asegurarse de que los dos permanecieran cerca y ella tomó un poco de su camisa en su boca para que tuviera algo para morder.**

-Una táctica clásica para soportar el dolor- mencionó sonriendo Anko- está muchacha me llena de orgullo.

**Además de los dos adolescentes, dos formas comenzaron a formarse en el chakra y eran mucho más sólidas que antes. Y a medida que se formaban, los huesos parecían condensarse dentro del chakra y poco a poco se formaron cuerpos alrededor de ellos. La única diferencia era que uno parecía humano y el otro parecía vulpino.**

-¿Soy solo yo o algo le pasa a Kushina?- pregunto Jiraiya.

Minato y Tsunade también lo habían notado, pero si esto era verdad, quería decir que también tendría ciertos aspectos "negativos" para ellos. Bueno, nada que un henge y un sello no pudieran remediar.

**El proceso fue lento y doloroso para Naruto y Hinata, pero terminó y los dos se derrumbaron sobre sus costados, Hinata aún logró mantener sus brazos alrededor de su interés amoroso. Ella estaba presionando su estómago contra él mientras Naruto continuaba sintiendo sus senos presionados contra su pecho, pero él no estaba en condiciones de notarlo.**

-Si que le duele, si no puede sentir semejant…..

(Una explosión de seis megatones después)

-Zoquete- se sacudieron las manos Sakura, Tenten e Ino.

Al fondo del cráter Kiba apenas parecía seguir con vida y estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para oír a la Senju y a su Sensei, ajusticiar al Sanin y al medio Uchiha.

"Chasquido"

Los niños estaban rodeados por un aura azul, y entendiendo, Niñato y Naruto crearon varios clones que les taparon los ojos a los demás varones del lugar.

**En cuanto a los otros dos, abrieron los ojos y se miraron. Uno era un zorro rojo con nueve colas, el otro era una mujer adulta pelirroja con ojos violetas y sin ropa. -¿Funcionó?- Kushina dijo, asombrada de que estuviera viva otra vez. -¡Funcionó!**

-No recordaba que era tan hermosa- dijo Kurenai sonrojada al ver a su sensei así- ahora tiene bastante magnetismo animal

**-No exactamente- Kyuubi le dijo. -Mira más cerca.**

**Confundida, Kushina lo hizo. No notó nada malo aparte de su falta de ropa hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio una cola de zorro sobresaliendo por encima de su trasero. **

**-Que...?- Por reflejo, sintió su cuero cabelludo y encontró dos orejas de zorro._ ¿Cómo obtuve rasgos de zorro?.**

-Justo eso me preguntó- murmuró la Uzumaki, aunque debía admitir internamente que se veía genial con esos rasgos.

**-Mi chakra puede haber influido en el tuyo en el proceso. O tal vez hubo una falla en el sello que te perdiste. Pero al menos estás vivo de nuevo- Estiró las extremidades, sintiéndose tan aliviado de estar libre de esa húmeda jaula húmeda.**

-Lo segundo- admitió Shin- Naruto hizo mal un par de sellos y este es el resultado.

-Con eso me siento aliviado- expreso el Yondaime, no quería darle munición a Danzō para poner al consejo de su lado. Ya lo oía diciendo que el Kyubi los revivió para ser sus sirvientes demoníacos o algo similar.

**Kushina asintió y luego miró a su hijo. -¿Kuramamaru?- Se acercó y jadeó por lo que vio.**

**Algunas de las ropas de Naruto y Hinata se habían quemado en el proceso, pero lo realmente sorprendente fueron los cambios en sus cuerpos. Ambos tenían colas de zorro y orejas, y su cabello se había vuelto rojo Uzumaki. Naruto tenía dos colas pero Hinata solo tenía una. Si no fuera por los rasgos del zorro, ambos podrían haber pasado fácilmente por Uzumaki ahora. Las orejas y las colas de Naruto tenían puntas amarillas, mientras que las de Hinata tenían puntas negro azuladas. Las facciones de Kushina eran todas rojas.**

-¡Kawai!- dijeron las mujeres con estridencia.

-Yo quiero ver- se quejo Kiba.

-Miras esto y te mueres- le amenazó Naruto.

**-¿Que pasó?-Preguntó Kushina.**

**-No lo sé, pero supongo que lo que sea que te haya afectado, también los afectó a ellos- Kyuubi ofreció. -A juzgar por tus olores, eres todo kitsune hanyous ahora. Al menos esto puede ser algo bueno.**

**-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Kushina.**

**-Konoha y Namikaze no buscarán hanyous. También serán más fuertes, y deberían poder dejar a Kuo incluso sin completar el entrenamiento de sabios. Así que ahora no se sentirán confinados aquí tanto. Y tú tampoco.**

-Ya veo, al ser Hanyo, es más fácil facilitar el entrenamiento senín y no verse tan afectados por el lugar- pensó en voz alta la Senju.

**Kushina lo pensó en silencio, viendo los beneficios. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Hinata se despertaron. Cuando se vieron, se quedaron sin aliento. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- Ambos preguntaron juntos.**

**-Un efecto secundario inesperado, eso es lo que paso- Kushina les dijo, llamando su atención.**

-Eso fue tierno- admitió Ino.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando vio a su madre desnuda y miró hacia otro lado. -¡MAMÁ!.**

**Mientras tanto, al menos estaba contento de ver que Hinata estaba bien, incluso si su ropa estaba dañada.**

**Cerrando los ojos, escuchó una risita proveniente de Kyuubi. **

**-¿Quién sabía que serían buenas como zorras?- Kushina y Hinata se volvieron hacia él preguntándole qué significaba eso. -Otro momento para esa explicación.**

-Y más te vale que me la des- sisearon enojadas las aludidas, haciendo temblar a Kurama dentro de Naruto.

**Kushina recuperó la compostura y colocó su cabello frente a ella mientras su cola hacía un buen trabajo cubriendo lo que su cabello no podía. **

**-Lo siento hijo, pero no es que tenga otra opción que estar desnudo en este momento. Y parecía que ustedes dos también necesitaban ropa nueva. Ambos se miraron a sí mismos y vieron que todavía estaban cubiertos, pero no tanto como solían estar. Los abdominales, las piernas y el brazo derecho de Naruto estaban expuestos, al igual que las piernas, la espalda y el pecho cubierto de sujetador de Hinata. Se sonrojaron pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos se sintió obligado a cubrirse. Y en este momento Kushina podía ver que sus ojos seguían siendo un byakugan y rinnegan normales.**

-Parece que los cambios nos afectaron mentalmente- se Aventura a dar una explicación Kushina- su lado animal está más conciente y por ello la vergüenza de estar desnudo está dormida.

-Con lo papito que se ve Naruto, no me importaría que me vea así- dijo con un hilito de saliva Ino.

Hinata estaba tan embobada que ni la oyó, para fortuna de la Yamanaka.

**Kyuubi se aclaró la garganta. **

**-Todos quédense aquí. Iré a la ciudad y les diré a los demás que traigan un atuendo adecuado. Y tendré un poco de tiempo libre para mí si no les importa. Creo que me lo he ganado.**

**Kushina asintió con la cabeza. **

**-Cierto. Pero por favor regresa cuando puedas para que mi hijo y su amigo puedan completar su entrenamiento.**

**Kyuubi asintió y luego se fue, preguntándose qué gran revuelo causaría esto en Shobikou.**

"Chasquido"

-No se vale que censuren- se quejo haciendo un mohín Konohamaru.

-Dímelo a mí- se quejó Kiba.

-En fin, vemos que sigue- se quejó de que no lo dejen oír Asuma.

**De vuelta en Konoha, ya había un gran revuelo. Habían estado buscando durante días, pero no se encontró absolutamente ninguna señal de Naruto o Hinata. La mejor pista fue que los Inuzuka encontraran un rastro de olor de ambos, pero se detuvo a unos cien metros fuera de las paredes de Konoha.**

**La mayoría de las personas no sabían que ninguno de los adolescentes se había ido. Después de todo, al populoso general no le importaba en absoluto Naruto. Incluso aquellos que no lo odiaban lo consideraban poco importante y su sufrimiento no era asunto suyo. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta fuera de los que Sarutobi había informado fueron los Ichiraku, y eso es porque Naruto nunca estuvo fuera de su puesto durante más de un día consecutivo a menos que estuviera atrapado en el hospital. Al clan Hyuuga le importaba más dónde estaba Hinata, solo porque cuando ella no estaba allí no podían hacerle nada.**

-Se nota que los quieren mucho- siseo enojado Minato.

-Lamentablemente estoy de acuerdo- se quería morir la Sanin- ya haré los cambios para que las cosas cambien en la aldea.

**Sarutobi descubrió que no tenía otra opción, contactó a Jiraiya esperando que el sabio sapo pudiera arrojar algo de luz sobre el tema.**

-A ver si es igual de inútil- se quejo de su padrino el Uzumaki.

Jiraiya solo hizo una mueca amarga. Esto si que dolería.

**Le tomó al autoproclamado súper prevertido unos días para aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, no estaba feliz de escuchar las noticias. -Maldición, ¿qué pudo haber salido mal? A Minato no le va a gustar esto.**

**Y corte.**

**Aquí lo vamos a cortar ya que en el próximo capítulo tendrá su cierre y haré la reacción a unos omakes y así me da tiempo de hacer ambos en un solo capítulo ,antes cerrar este arco. **

**Los espero en el próximo de Naruverso.**

**Keibatsu capitulo 5**

**De Brown phantom.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	18. El orbe es reparado

**El orbe es reparado.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

Solo voy a responder uno, ya que tiene que ser respondido, los otros lamentablemente por el tiempo, no los he podido leer o responder.

**Dante 301**

Me da gusto que te gusta el fanfic y que es algo similar a lo que estás haciendo.

Sobre tu petición. Sinceramente no veo la forma de adaptar a Youtube el fanfic y aún así, la razón para negarme no es esa, he tenido malas experiencias últimamente con Youtubers que plagiando mis historias lucran con ellas porque tenían sus canales monetizados o porque se hacían los dignos cuando les pedía que bajen las historias si no me habían pedido permiso.

Por ello, es que me inclino a decir que no. Más porque no depende solo de mi, si no de quienes me ha dado permiso de hacer esto, usando sus fanfic, así como no me gusta que suban nada sin mi autorización, no quiero hacer lo mismo. Así que lamentablemente diré que no tienes permiso o autorización mía para subir Naruverso a tu canal de Youtube.

**Jiraiya hacía mucho tiempo estaba convencido de que Minato era el que el profeta sapo dijo que determinaría el destino del mundo. El rubio aprendió y actuó a un ritmo excepcional, sin ayuda de nadie, dio la vuelta a la guerra a su favor con los jutsus de categoría A que creó, y se convirtió en el Hokage más joven de la historia. Jiraiya no necesitaba nada más convincente que eso, y cuando su estudiante decidió que quería todos los bijuu como su posesión personal para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, ¿quién era él para discutir? Incluso ayudó a proporcionarle los sellos que solía hacer que Kushina no pudiera rechazar sus ventajas físicas para poder salirse con la suya.**

(Una explosión de diez megatones después).

-No veo mucha diferencia entre esa versión alternativa y Tú- se sacudió las manos Kushina. Pues básicamente así era el sanin, dejaba las grandes decisiones a los demás y jamás las cuestionaba. Sí, eso sonaba al Sanin que ella conocía.

"Al menos no me pegó a mí" pensó algo aliviado de momento el rubio mayor, no dudaba que pronto, volvería a sufrir la ira de su esposa.

**-Lo sé, pero desafortunadamente tendremos que contactarlo y tú eres el único que puede enviarle un mensaje. Pero primero, ¿puedes pensar en alguna manera de localizarlos? ¿cómo podemos encontrar y recuperar a Naruto antes de que tengamos que recurrir a eso? -preguntó Sarutobi. Sus propias razones para seguir el plan fueron un poco más pensadas que las de Jiraiya, pero al mismo tiempo egoístas. Él creía que la mejor estrategia en combate era cualquiera que maximizara las bajas en el enemigo mientras minimizaba las bajas en sus propias tropas. **

-Tristemente, eso sí suena como mi papá- admitió Asuma con decepción.

-¿No me digas?- dijo con desdén y sarcasmo Anko.

**Un jinchuuriki era a sus ojos la mejor arma para tal política, ya que podían causar el mayor daño mientras que, quien que estaba en mayor riesgo, solo eran ellos mismos mientras todos los demás se retiraran. Matarían al enemigo y la única pérdida que sufriría Konoha sería el propio jinchuuriki, y eran reemplazables siempre que los expertos en sellos y los huérfanos estuvieran disponibles. En resumen, Sarutobi consideraba que los jinchuuriki eran desechables y nada más.**

-No quisiera faltar a la memoria de papá, pero creo que él no estaba tan alejado de ese pensamiento- reflexiono en voz alta Asuma. Definitivamente, este viaje le dió una perspectiva de su padre que jamás pensó tener.

-Lo dice por como me trató- aseguro Naruto - ¿O sabe algo que con excepción de Shin Sama, los demás no tenemos idea?

-Digamos que Asuma ya vio que su padre y ese Sandaime son casi iguales- aclaro el Dios.

**-Tengo uno, y si esto no funciona, nada lo hará- Dijo Jiraiya antes de profundizar en sus suministros para sacar una pieza triangular de metal con un sello circular inscrito en ella.**

-Oh, oh- dijeron varios con incomodidad al ver que el sanin tenía un modo de rastrear a los fugitivos.

-¿Creen que pueda localizarlos?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Veamos- sugirió Ino, bastante insegura.

**-Esta es una brújula de chakra, diseñada para rastrear solo una fuente de chakra y apuntar al titular hacia donde está la fuente. Por supuesto, esta está diseñada para buscar el chakra del niño. Incluso si Naruto está fuera de su alcance, al menos debería llevarnos a donde ha usado el chakra, entonces desde allí deberíamos poder encontrarlo.**

-Necesito una de esas- silbo admirado el Sanin.

Pero a diferencia de otras veces, nada pasó….

-¿Porque no pasó nada?- se preguntó en voz alta el Sanin.

Pero tras preguntar, varias de esas brújulas cayeron a los pies de varios de los presentes, por lo que Shin Aclaró.

-Nada que sea pervertido o con esos fines, va a aparecer aquí, solo diré eso.

(Kaboom.)

-Imbecil- se sacudió las manos la Sanin.

"Ahora entiendo porque "eso" no funcionó" pensaron varias de las presentes con decepción tras notar que no podían conjurar el mejor juguetito del multiverso.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría?- preguntó Sarutobi, pensando que la red de espías de Jiraiya sería más útil para encontrar dos supuestos genin que dejaron a Konoha. "Con ellos afuera, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que lleguen a otra aldea o nación oculta?" Tan pronto como se preguntó eso, sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que no sería posible. Incluso con el marco de tiempo que tienen, no sería suficiente para evitar a todos los shinobi que tenía bajo su mando.**

-Si supieras- dijo burluna Kushina.

**-Depende de lo lejos que haya ido. Y dudo mucho que esté lejos. En todo caso, probablemente se esté escondiendo en algún lugar realmente bien esperando que dejemos de buscarlo- respondió Jiraiya.**

-Se nota que ni me conoce- se cruzó de brazos el Uzumaki.

-Vaya que no- asintió de acuerdo Tsunade

**-Bueno, no más de eso. Encuéntralo, y encuéntralo ahora. Para que sea más fácil, haré que los Anbu te lleven a donde se cortó su rastro de olor. Eso al menos debería hacer la búsqueda más rápida. -Sarutobi insistió. Con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció un ANBU.**

**Con eso, Jiraiya fue llevado rápidamente fuera de Konoha por un Inuzuka Anbu que le mostró el último lugar donde se podía encontrar el aroma de Naruto. El sabio sapo activó la brújula de chakra y la sostuvo en la palma de su mano, sabiendo que después de engancharse en el chakra de Naruto apuntaría la dirección general en la que debería estar el rubio bigotudo.**

-Eso no va a funcionar- afirmó el sanin.

-¿Y si fuera al mundo de invocación?- quiso saber el Nara.

-Mismo caso, la energía natural seguramente bloquearía la brújula- respondió Jiraiya.

**Para su sorpresa, la brújula giró en círculos repetidamente, como si no tuviera idea de dónde señalar.**

**-¿Se supone que hace eso?- Preguntó el Anbu.**

**-No, no debería hacerlo. Tal vez sucede que está actuando lentamente, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se usó. Déle otro minuto- Respondió Jiraiya, irritado porque el Inuzuka anbu estaba respirando por su cuello. Esperaron otro minuto. Luego otro. Y otro. Pero la brújula no apuntaba a ninguna parte.**

-Se los dije- afirmó el sanin.

-Al menos las cosas están saliendo bien- dijo aliviada Kushina.

-Si, da gusto ver qué al fin le va bien a Naruto kun- estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

**-Esto no puede ser bueno- Dijo el Anbu.**

**Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza. "Esto solo puede significar que Naruto simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. O Minato ya lo ha contactado y no se lo ha contado a nadie, o de alguna manera alguien convocó a Naruto en reversa. Pero, ¿cómo podría ponerse en contacto con una citación? De cualquier manera, parece que realmente no tenemos más remedio que contactar a Minato sobre esto.**

-Me va a doler- suspiro Jiraiya- se ve que esa versión tuya es más inmisericorde.

Minato estaba de acuerdo, definitivamente, si le iba a causar daño a esa versión de su sensei.

**-¡Hola Teuchi-sempai!- Alguien saludó al entrar en la tienda de ramen favorita de Naruto.**

-Hay no, el viejo y Asuma San también- dijo exasperado el Uzumaki por esa realidad.

-Primero ve, luego juzga- le pidió Shin no adelantar conclusiones.

**El dueño se acercó y sonrió. -Asuma, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames sempai? Ahora estoy retirado.**

-Espere- dijo sorprendido Asuma-¿ me está diciendo que en ese mundo, el dueño de Ichiraku fue uno de los doce guardianes?

-Así es.

-Vaya un mundo donde Teuchi es un shinobi- se sorprendieron los más jóvenes.

-En su mundo también lo fue- aclaro Shin- está retirado, pero era uno muy competente.

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo Naruto apenado, ya que se creía muy cerca de los Ichiraku.

-Jamás se lo preguntaste- dijo divertido Shin.

Naruto solo se palmeo la cara, porque era verdad.

**-Y así te seguiré diciendo, estabas en los Doce Guardianes antes que yo, así que estoy un poco obligado a verte como un sempai. Incluso tome tu lugar así que eso lo hace en cierto modo oficial- Asuma dijo de buena gana.**

-Esa versión del viejo es la hostia- murmuró quedamente Naruto y nadie le llevo la contra, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

**-Me sorprende que tu padre te haya dejado volver. Estaba bastante enojado cuando te envió a trabajar fuera de Konoha.**

-Al menos eso es algo en común con la versión de viejo- murmuró quedamente Asuma al recordar un incidente en particular.

**Asuma asintió con la cabeza.- Odio decir esto, pero en ese momento me alegro de que no pudiera matar a Orochimaru. No me malinterprete, el traidor merece morir, pero como mi viejo no pudo matarlo, matarme no le haría estar más cerca de hacerlo, así que tenía una razón más para no ejercutarme por traición.**

**Teuchi asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al Sarutobi.**

-¿Cómo porqué haría eso el Sandaime?- se Preguntó Ino.

**-Entonces, ¿cómo lo convenciste para que te dejara regresar? Seguramente sabías que no tenía intención de dejarte proteger a Naruto como lo hiciste hace años.**

-Tiene algo que ver con eso- dijo Shin casualmente.

-¡Rayos¡- chasqueo la lengua Kushina- me pudo hacer una advertencia hace rato Shin Sama.

-Por eso no deben apresurar sus conclusiones- sonrió de medio lado el Dios- pero mejor seguimos viendo esto.

**-En realidad me pidió que volviera**

**Teuchi seguro estaba sorprendido. -¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué?.**

-Eso si que fue inesperado- dijo sorprendida Tsunade- esa versión del viejo debe estar tramando algo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Sepa que motivó al Sandaime a pedir el regreso del único Sarutobi cuerdo de ese mundo.

**-¿Qué tal si te digo mientras estoy comiendo? - le ofreció Asuma- Tomaré lo de siempre.**

**Teuchi asintió y fue a la parte de atrás para preparar la comida. Salió y le entregó a Asuma un plato de ramen de pollo. -Entonces, ¿qué me puedes decir?.**

**-No mucho en realidad. Al principio estaba molesto porque me echó y luego dijo que quería que volviera. Justo antes de que Naruto se convirtiera en genin incluso. Por lo general, diría que no, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando así que tuve que comprobarlo. Resulta que él quería que yo fuera un sensei ahora. Por supuesto que estaba indeciso e hice el argumento simbólico de que solo si cuidaba a Naruto aceptaría. Dijo :"absolutamente no". Que Se seleccionó otro jounin para eso. Alguien que seguiría el plan de mi padre para atrofia su crecimiento y deforma su mente.**

-Puto mono- farfullo Kushina- una persona está dispuesta a hacerse cargo de mi hijo como se debe y el puto viejo lo entrega a alguien que tiene intenciones de matarlo. ¡Bendito karma!- expresó sarcástica lo último.

**Teuchi gimió. -Sus planes me enferman. Si no fuera por el hecho de que amenazaron con enviar a mi hija a un prostíbulo, le habría dicho a Naruto lo que su idolatrado Sandaime realmente pensaba de él.**

-Gracias viejo- sonrió el Uzumaki, conmovido de que esa versión de Teuchi, a diferencia de la última que vio, se preocupe por él. Algo le hacía creer que esa era la constante y no el otro sujeto.

**Asuma asintió y comió un poco más mientras hablaba. -Incluso con mis súplicas, él se negó a cambiar de opinión. Algo sobre cómo fue lo mejor. Criminal es como lo llamaría. Después de eso le pregunté por qué me quería de regreso aquí en primer lugar ,ya que ninguno de nosotros había cambiado nuestra opinión sobre ese tema. Personalmente, creo que el Daimyo de Fuego tiene un papel en este asunto. Todos parecen tener una posición que adoptar cuando se trata de Naruto. Día tras día el pobre niño sufre, pero personas como nosotros que intentan hacer lo correcto son los acusados de ser criminales.**

-Algo me dice que tarde o temprano van a pagar por ello- dijo siniestramente Hinata.

Los demás estaban más ocupados viendo al frente, por lo que se habían perdido esa intervención.

**Teuchi asintió sombríamente. -Es una pena que no haya suficientes personas como nosotros para enfrentar efectivamente a los que están de acuerdo con el Hokage.**

-Lo mismo digo- se oyó un coro general de voces.

**Asuma asintió mientras se tragaba unos fideos. -No está lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer un cambio. Solo lo suficiente para asegurar que Naruto no se convierta en un maníaco homicida. ¿Pero fue suficiente? No tiene amigos, ni familia, y gracias a mi padre quiere a alguien por todas las razones equivocadas. A menos que algo sucede para despertar a Naruto, va a pasar toda su vida tratando de complacer a las personas que piensan que lo único bueno de él es que es matable. Ni siquiera aquellos de su misma edad podrían darle la oportunidad de demostrar su valía con la forma en que se ha visto obligado a hacerlo. convertirse en lo que es. Trágico de verdad. Aun así, no me rendiré tan fácilmente. A pesar de lo que quieren para él, Naruto tiene derecho a ser feliz con el destino de su vida.**

-Bien dicho cariño- dijo con convicción Kurenai, que se sonrojó al ver a Anko sonreír de forma traviesa.

-Así que no están saliendo- dijo burlona Anko.

-Este….- canalizo la ojirubi a su Hinata interna- nos vamos a perder lo que está pasando.

-Ya hablaremos de esto- dijo sonriendo divertida Anko.

"¡Bam, es oficial¡" Pensó encantada Ino "Asuma y Kurenai sensei son novios"

**-No podría decirlo mejor yo mismo- El viejo chef de ramen respondió.**

**Asuma luego golpeó dos veces el tazón con sus palillos. -Gracias por la comida Sempai- Luego se levantó y pagó por ello.**

-Ah vaya- sonrió al notar algo Asuma- es el mismo sistema.

-De que habla sensei- pidió saber Shikamaru.

-Ya lo verán- expreso divertido Asuma.

**-Algún día tendrás que dirigirte a mí normalmente- Teuchi dijo tomando el dinero.**

**-Hoy no.- El usuario del viento dijo de manera amistosa antes de abandonar el stand.**

**Teuchi tomó el plato usado y entró en el cuarto de atrás. -¿Lo entendiste?.**

**Ayame asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que lo hice.- Levantó un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo- Si escuché bien el código, entonces esto es lo que nos estaba diciendo.**

-Entre los doce guardianes, había un código secreto para dar mensajes, aparentemente en ese mundo usan exactamente el mismo que yo. Mi contraparte le dió a Teuchi un mensaje y su hija simplemente, lo acaba de decodificar.- aclaró Asuma la incógnita de hace un momento.

**Le tendió la libreta a su padre para que él pudiera leer lo que Asuma no podía decir en voz alta, usando un código antiguo, que los Doce Guardianes usan. Comenzando con la primera letra de cada oración que Asuma decía entre señales para comenzar y detenerse.**

**"Naruto ha escapado. Ahora está siendo cazado"**

-Parece ser que Teuchi puede hacer algo- se Aventura a calcular Minato- espero que sea de ayuda.

La imagen los regreso al mundo invocación, dónde veían a la pareja NH y a Kushina junto al Biju.

**De vuelta en Shobikou, Kyuubi se estaba familiarizando con su propia especie, mientras que Naruto, Hinata y Kushina se unían un poco en privado, después de obtener ropa fresca, por supuesto. A Kushina se le dio un kimono púrpura con un obi verde y a Hinata se le dio una yukata lavanda con un obi blanco y formas de diamantes blancos dispersos al azar sobre él. Naruto recibió un haori naranja oscuro con hakama negro. Como la convocatoria del zorro no había interactuado con la gente en mucho tiempo, estaban un poco atrasados en las tendencias de moda actuales.**

-¿Solo un poco?- dijo sarcástica Ino- eso es algo que seguramente, solo una vieja usaría.

-Bueno, toma en cuenta que los Kitsune quieren algo más práctico que estético- defendió Hinata a su contraparte.

-Lo que pasá es que está Ino celosa de lo bien que te veías, Hinata chan- le defendió a su vez Naruto.

Ino solo hizo un mohín y siguió viendo al frente. Porque Naruto le atino. Si tenía celos, por eso y varios detalles más, que esperaba, al final no fueran tan relevantes.

**Pasaron mucho tiempo entrenando y acostumbrándose a sus nuevos cuerpos de hanyou, pero lo que realmente hicieron fue conocerse mejor un poco más. Prácticamente cada vez que hacían algo, había una conversación con algunos secretos y hechos más compartidos entre ellos. Con esto, Naruto aprendió más sobre Hinata y la vio como algo más que la chica tímida y tranquila de su clase y aprendió más sobre lo que su madre experimentó.**

-¡Ah ,que tiernos¡- dijo Anko frotando sus mejillas con las de ambos genin- apuesto a que van a hacer cosas más adultas ya que están ahí.

-¡Anko¡- exclamó indignada Kurenai.

-Solo decía- se defendió está a su vez.

**Kushina también aprendió mucho, pero poco de eso la hizo feliz. Ella supo lo que Minato había arreglado después de su muerte. Ella aprendió lo que Naruto experimentó de personas irreflexivas y conscientes, ya sean civiles o shinobi. También aprendió sobre lo que Hinata pasó, y aunque no era personal para ella, sí sentía mal por la niña.**

-Lo mismo pienso, pobrecita- recargo con ternura Kushina su mejilla contra Hinata- pensar que la hija de Hanamei chan pasaría por tanto.

**-Creo que tengo una idea de por qué los genjutsus nunca te afectaron- Kushina le dijo a la ex peliazul.**

**-¿E..enserio? ¿Qué piensa ?-Preguntó Hinata, su tartamudeo desapareció mucho al estar cerca de Naruto sin temor al rechazo de él.**

-Lo que hace el amor- dijo de forma soñadora Ino.

Sakura y Tenten asintieron, mientras que Hinata estaba muy roja por eso y por ver lo cercana que en ese mundo se hizo a su suegra.

**-Los genjutsus están diseñados para funcionar ,apuntando a la parte sensorial del cerebro y controlando lo que el cerebro percibe como real, el nivel de control basado en el poder y el propósito del jutsu. El byakugan está destinado a ver a través del genjutsu porque los ojos envían señales al cerebro que está en conflicto con lo que el genjutsu intenta hacer que la víctima vea, debilitando así el genjutsu y desestabilizándolo para que se desmorone rápidamente. El problema es que el byakugan no es inmune al genjutsu, ya que algunos tipos raros pueden afectar la mente a pesar de lo que el ojo ve. Sin embargo, sospecho que puede tener una inmunidad inherente al genjutsu, al menos lo suficiente como para que su mente no pueda ser controlada de esa manera. Aunque aún debe estar preparado para la posibilidad de que algún genjutsu pueda afectarlo- Kushina explicó, tocando su barbilla pensando en el tema en cuestión.**

-¡No me jodan¡- silbó admirada Anko- ¿Me está diciendo que los Hyuga son inmunes a los Genjutsu?

-En la teoría- aclaro shin- y solo si están usando su Dojutsu, influyen varios factores, pero teóricamente, si es posible. A menos que lo agarres con la guardia baja y sin Byakugan.

-¡Oh, vaya¡- dijo Anko de forma sensual y siniestra- entonces, Ko no de salva de esa….muajajaja.

"Pobre Ko" pensaron Neji y Hinata.

**-¿De verdad lo crees?- Preguntó Hinata, sorprendida por la teoría de que su mente era inmune al control externo de alguna manera.**

**-Tiene sentido para mí. Después de todo, el Sharingan a menudo le da a sus portadores poderes que otros usuarios de Sharingan no poseen. ¿Por qué el Byakugan no funcionaría de la misma manera?- Kushina respondió.**

**Hinata lo pensó. Si bien no sabía mucho sobre el Sharingan aparte de lo que el anciano rencoroso Hyuugas le contó al respecto, no tenía ninguna razón para creer que Kushina estaba equivocada en su reclamo. Y sí recordaba haber oído hablar de varios Hyuuga excepcionales con rasgos únicos, como uno sin un punto ciego y otro que decía ver fantasmas reales. Tal vez ella hizo una versión especial del Byakugan que protegía a su libre voluntad mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Explicaría por qué ningún genjutsu que altera el pensamiento había trabajado en ella antes.**

-Insisto, eres genial Hinata chan- sonrió admirado el Uzumaki.

-Gr… gracias, Naruto kun- respondio su enamorada.

**Kushina se alegró de sacar eso del camino, pero tenía otra cosa que explicarle a Naruto. Reaprendiendo todo lo que Konoha había tratado de enseñarle. Y aunque había aceptado el hecho de que la mayor parte de lo que había aprendido en Konoha no era bueno para él, básicamente lo reprogramaba y no sería fácil. Afortunadamente, el factor a su favor fue que no había mucho que corregir en primer lugar.**

-Como en su mundo- señaló casualmente Shin. Lo que hizo enfurecer a ambos padres y a Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya tragar muy duro.

-Van a ver a la salida- les advirtió de la que venía Kushina, lo que puso a los tres bastante palidos.

**-Hijo, como ya sabes, Konoha trató de distorsionar tu sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto para que pudieran aprovecharlo. Y te mantuvieron lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte como para cumplir sus propósitos, pero ninguno de los tuyos. Creo que es por eso que colocaste todo donde robaste el pergamino. Probablemente estaban probando para ver si tuvieron éxito. Sospecho que si te hubieras quedado en Konoha sin saberlo, habrían pasado meses antes de que aprendieras algo más, incluso algo tan simple como caminar por los árboles. Vamos a cambiar eso mientras estemos aquí, aunque eso signifique volver a aprender todo lo que creías saber.**

**-Suena aburrido- Dijo Naruto, aunque en un tono que no era quejumbroso porque no quería ofender a su madre.**

**-Lo sé, pero no todo lo que hay que hacer es divertido- Kushina le dijo con un tono de regaño- Con mi ayuda, te convertirás en el tipo de ninja que siempre quisiste ser, no en el tipo que Namikaze quería. Todos acordaron referirse al Yondaime como simplemente Namikaze, por lo que de ninguna manera lo honraban.- Y con mi ayuda, podrás enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se te presente. Solo necesitas saber cómo y por qué.**

-Eso es muy frío- dijo el vago tras Silbar admirado- pero necesario, espero que sea una desprogamacion muy exitosa

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza. **

**-¿Necesito aprender algo de esto?- Hinata preguntó tímidamente.**

**-Me imagino que no dolería. Puede que los Hyuugas no hayan podido afectar tu comportamiento directamente, pero ciertamente lo compensaron criándote como lo hicieron. Mis lecciones te ayudarán a aprender a defenderte en lugar de solo defenderte a ti misma. Ningún buen guerrero entra en batalla armado con solo un escudo. Necesita aprender a devolver el golpe, incluso si lastima a alguien.**

-Entiendo- dijo con convicción la ojiperla, siendo solo escuchada por Anko y Naruto. Ambos sonriendo por la lección aprendida gracias a su otro yo, lo que era uno de los objetivos de Shin para mostrarles otras realidades.

**Hinata asintió lentamente, muy consciente de eso, aunque a veces su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo con ella. -Yo ... lo intentaré.**

-Ese es el espíritu- asintió con orgullo la Uzumaki.

**-Está bien, entonces, comencemos con lo obvio- Kushina comenzó, luego procedió a decirles lo que era apropiado e inapropiado, tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera de él. Se encontró con muchas preguntas y casos de negación, pero a lo largo de los días sintió que tuvo un impacto.**

-¿Cómo que les dije?- pregunto la Uzumaki.

-Una versión mejor detallada de "las flores y las abejas"- respondió Shin.

-¡¿No habla en serio!?- pregunto casi toda la audiencia en shock.

-¿La que de que?- preguntaron ambos.

-¿Eso responde su pregunta?- dijo Shinobu mientras seguía manipulando el orbe.

"Vaya que son tal para cual" dijeron varios palmeando su cara.

-Al rato les explico gakis- dijo sonriendo Anko de forma cómplice.

-Anko…. - dijo acusadora Kurenai.

-Dejala, ella sabe lo que hace- se encogió de hombros Shin.

**En un lugar escondido en las Naciones Elementales, un hombre que ocultaba su verdadero nombre y se alejaba del resto del mundo se relajaba en privado y disfrutaba de su comida y bebida favorita. En momentos como este, permitió que su rostro fuera desenmascarado, principalmente porque nadie lo vería.**

-Maldito hijo de su….-murmuro Kushina por lo bajo, pero recapitulando le comento muy apenada a su marido- pero obviamente, no me refiero a ti.

**No se veía muy diferente de lo que tenía hace trece años, aparte de su cabello y ojos. Su cabello, una vez largo y rubio, ahora era corto pero todavía con púas, y gracias a un sello que colocó en su cuero cabelludo oculto por su cabello, sus folículos crecieron ahora como negro en lugar de rubio. Sus ojos solían ser azules, pero había arreglado una cirugía especial para reemplazarlos con un doujutsu que sabía que le otorgaría aún más poder del que ya tenía. Y a diferencia de Kakashi, quien se sometió a una cirugía en el campo con herramientas limitadas realizadas por un no profesional, su cirugía se realizó en un hospital con todo el equipo adecuado realizado por expertos. Por lo tanto, podría usar sus nuevos ojos libremente e incluso desactivarlos a diferencia de Kakashi.**

-¡OIGA¡-dijeron muy indignados los conocidos de Rin por ese jab.

-No dije algo que no fuera verdad- dijo sin inmutarse el observador.

**"Nunca se puede tener demasiado poder". Pensó, su principio básico sobre la vida. "Me alegra que Fugaku haya aceptado donar los ojos de un Uchiha muerto hace tantos años. Todo lo que pidió a cambio fue una garantía de que se convertiría en el Godaime. Lástima que no fue lo suficientemente paciente como para esperarlo. Oh, bueno, obtuve lo que quería del acuerdo y eso es lo importante".**

-¡Hijo de su….{varios chasquidos de delfín después} del yondaime¡- siseo enojado el Uchiha.

"Nadie me respeta" pensó llorando cómicamente Minato.

**Originalmente, se suponía que Sarutobi solo ocuparía la posición de Hokage durante un par de años y luego se lo daría a Fugaku bajo las órdenes de Minato. Durante el tercer año del segundo reinado de Sarutobi, el anciano decidió que no quería renunciar al control directo sobre Naruto y luchó por mantener su posición. Persuadió a Minato de que Naruto estaba viendo a Sarutobi como una fuente de apoyo y consuelo y reemplazarlo con Fugaku podría llevar a Naruto en una mala dirección y retrasarlo por un tiempo. Minato convenció a Fugaku de esperar un poco más. Él razonó que cuando Naruto fuera un poco mayor podría manejar la diferencia en Hokages.**

-Eso fue frío- dijo incómodo el Nara- pero no dejo de admirar el plan que está ante mis ojos.

-Una plan malvado y cruel- acuso Ino.

-Admiro la maestría y cuidado, no sus implicaciones y movimientos- aclaró el Nara que no quería ser fulminado por la temible sartén de la Habanero sangrienta.

**Sarutobi siguió retrasándose, y al sexto año, a Fugaku se le acabó la paciencia. Decidió que iba a tomar lo que le habían prometido si Minato apoyaba la decisión o no. Desafortunadamente, Sarutobi se enteró del golpe de estado y usó a Itachi para eliminar a todo el clan como un mensaje de que él era el responsable hasta que Minato regresó.**

-Asi que la masacre es una constante- dijo sin ánimo el Uchiha.

-Tristemente, sí- admitieron los dos Shin.

**Minato no pudo decir que lo aprobó por completo, pero le gustó la iniciativa de Sarutobi aquí. Luego solicitó que se enviara a Itachi para unirse a su grupo de formación que, cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y organizado, se utilizaría para rastrear y capturar al resto de los jinchuuriki. Sin mencionar que Minato quería vigilar a alguien que fuera capaz de matar a un clan entero solo en una noche. Ese tipo de talento lo amenazaba y quería la oportunidad de usar y posiblemente eliminar al prodigio.**

-No me jodas- murmuró Jiraiya- en ese mundo, Minato es el líder de Akastuki.

-El no oficial y en las sombras- aclaro el Dios.

-Eso no lo hace menos desagradable- admitió el yondaime.

-No dije que lo fuera, me limitó a decir un hecho.

**"Hasta ahora, Akatsuki va bien. Orochimaru nos abandonó y eso nos retrasó, pero aún así deberíamos estar listos para comenzar a perseguir los jinchuuriki dentro de un par de meses. Todavía tenemos que terminar de excavar la estatua que los contendrá y terminar de entender el jutsu que separará a bijuu del anfitrión. Y aquí Nagato cree que esta es toda su idea. Qué tonto, como todos los Uzumaki" Minato pensó, encontrando humorístico cómo usaba a algunos miembros de ese clan para hacer su trabajo sucio por él.**

Kaboom.

-¿Y yo porque?- dijo el Nara al fondo del cráter.

-Para que no tengas ideas divertidas- se sacudió Kushina las manos. Ya se había desquitado mucho por las cosas que el dopellganger de su esposo en él, ya le debía un pequeño descanso.

-Problemantico.

**Minato se ocultó hábilmente aún más al pretender que ni siquiera estaba a cargo de su propia creación. De esa manera, si alguien viniera a buscarlo, Nagato sería el centro de atención. Con su personaje y papel "Tobi", a Minato apenas se le consideraría una amenaza seria, incluso dentro del grupo. Esa es otra razón por la que mantuvo el foco fuera de sí mismo. Después de todo, había ninjas renegados con problemas personales y afición por la agresión. No hay razón para que se vuelvan contra él y sean asesinados, lo que resulta en retrasar el proyecto aún más.**

**Una nube de humo apareció frente a él y ante él había un sapo verde. -Hola Minato, Jiraiya tiene un mensaje para ti.**

-Esto no me lo creerán Pa y Ma si se los contará- musitó enojado el sanin sapo.

**-¿Qué?- Minato preguntó, sonando molesto.**

**-Dice que un niño de Konoha ha desaparecido. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Y aparentemente este no es un niño común. Hizo referencia a "El cuento de un ninja valiente" diciendo que sabrías lo que significa.**

**-¿Qué?- Minato preguntó de nuevo, esta vez sorprendido. ¿Naruto está perdido? Maldición, se suponía que esto no debía suceder. Se supone que debe estar en Konoha tratando de ganar respeto y fuerza hasta que yo venga y lo use para las etapas finales de mi plan. -Alguien la jodió aquí.**

-No me digas- comento cruzándose de brazos Naruto.

**El sapo asintió. -Eso es lo que dice. Cree que el niño puede haber ido al reino de las convocatorias. Mantendremos nuestros oídos atentos a las noticias de cualquier humano en nuestro mundo, pero no podemos aprender mucho de fuera de Myoboku. Quiere saber qué deberían hacer por su parte.**

**Minato se frotó las sienes. -Dígales que procedan con normalidad para que los desinformados no sospechen, pero que nunca abandonen la búsqueda. Yo también lo buscaré y aunque esto es antes de lo que esperaba, incluso podría tener que usar la tarjeta del padre para conseguir que sea cooperativo- Sintió un mal sabor de boca después de decir eso.**

-Ese otro yo es un bastardo insensible- dijo enojado el Yondaime al ver a esa versión suya, tan diferente a lo que era él.

**-Está bien. ¿Qué se debe hacer si lo encuentran?.**

**-Capture y contenga, pero no mate. Lo necesito vivo por ahora.**

**-Entendido.- El sapo dijo antes de desaparecer.**

**Minato maldijo por lo bajo. "Maldita sea. Tengo que salir de mi descanso porque no pudieron mantener sujeto a un idiota. Pero no importa voy a conseguir lo que quiero incluso si mi hijo tiene que pagar por ello con su sangre.**

La habitación volvió a la normalidad, dejando a varios un mal sabor de boca.

-Realmente no quiero, pero quiero saber- comento Naruto- espero que salga todo bien.

-Como todo en la vida, habrá sus altibajos- asintió el Observador y viendo a su hermana añadió- ¿Ya quedó listo?.

Ella asintió enfáticamente y añadió- si, necesita algo de calentamiento para poder trabajar mejor en los próximos minutos, pero una vez en marcha, debería volver a funcionar como antes, en lo que se reajusta el orbe.

-Entonces háganos una pequeña prueba- Shinobu le pasó el orbe a Asuma y le dijo que lo toque- danos suerte.

El Sarutobi hizo lo que le pidieron y la imagen mostró a ¿"Asuma" viendo una laptop mientras estaba acostado y con un muñeco abrazado?

**-¡No manches, ese cabron, si se pasa de lanza¡- expresó el dopellganger que veía unos vídeos de risa en la computadora**.

-¡Que demonios¡- gritó escandalizado el Sarutobi.

-Je, je je…. Que chistosita hermana- dijo nada divertido Shin por la broma- hiciste eso de poner al Fedelobo a propósito.

-La neta, sí- dijo descaradamente la diosa- un último chiste de despedida. Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Dijo mientras desaparecía en un destello azul cobalto.

-Bueno, haga un nuevo intento.

Asuma algo aprensivo lo hizo, pero esta vez, sorprendió a muchos al ver un estadio similar a dónde recientemente habían hecho los exámenes chunin y mostraba a Hinata en posición de pelea, frente a ….¿Naruto con cabello rojo?

-Me veo bien- dijo con orgullo el Uzumaki.

-Se ve bien- aclaro Shin- les presento a Menma Namikaze.

-¿¡Quueee!?- dijeron en shock todos.

-Ya lo verán.

**El estadio estaba a nada de reventar debido a las emociones desbordadas que ahí mismo se estaban sintiendo. En estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo el combate en las finales entre Hinata y Menma. Combate que se había estado desarrollando de forma por demás interesante y que en opinión de Shikaku, su hijo, el Sanín sapo, Kankuro y el Yondaime, estaba demostrando que aquel dicho acerca de la furia femenina era completamente cierto…. Una claramente enfurecida ojiperla estaba apaleando salvajemente al Namikaze.**

-¿Cómo porque?- pregunto Kushina.

-Digamos que todavía se puede ser más estúpido- explicó Shin- Naruto trae a un traidor de regreso a la aldea y la aldea como agradecimiento le recetó un destierro. Y esa no es la cereza del pastel. Más adelante veremos si vemos ese mundo más a detalle.

**Justo en este momento, Hinata le dió una potente patada en el pecho al pelirrojo y sin darle la oportunidad de respirar (debido a que usó su chakra para hacerlo toser convulsivamente), le golpeó la nariz tan fuerte que le rompió el tabique nasal, además de eso, activó el reflejo de estornudar, de Menma antes de que una palma abierta golpeara su mandíbula, tras haber atravesado sus defensas.**

**Cuando Menma se tambaleó hacia atrás, Hinata volvió a su postura. Mientras el pelirrojo estaba ocupado sentado sobre su trasero durante los últimos meses, Hinata había estado entrenando mucho y duro, con Hiashi y Neji ayudándola a alcanzar su máximo potencial. La restaurada heredera Hyuga se movió hacia adentro, pateando bajo, luego alto, obligando a Menma a bloquear ambos golpes, haciendo una mueca por el impacto.**

**Luego se cerró en la distancia antes de que él pudiera recuperarse. Un golpe directo en la cara, seguido de un golpe en el pecho. Se movió alrededor de los golpes del pelirrojo y agarró un puñado de su cabello, tirando violentamente de su cabeza hacia atrás y clavando el codo en su mandíbula, seguido de un corte en la garganta. Ella completó el combo con un golpe de Puño suave en su brazo izquierdo.**

-¡Ouch!- dijeron varios al ver la paliza que le estaban metiendo al Namikaze.

-Entonces, en ese mundo Naruto tuvo un gemelo- se aventuró a suponer el Yondaime.

-Eran trillizos no idénticos.

-Naruto trajo a Sasuke de vuelta y lo desterramos- siguió suponiendo el yondaime.

-Tuvo que hacerlo Tsunade por qué el consejo pedía eso o su ejecución. Ustedes mientras eso pasaba, fingían su muerte para entrenar a los mellizos.

-¿Que?- pregunto en shock la Uzumaki.

-Ya les dije sobre esto, más adelante.

-¡Wooaa¡- dijo admirado el rubio Uzumaki- si que eres genial Hinata.

-Si Hinata sama hubiera peleado en mi contra así, me habría ganado- admitió Neji- si que es fuerte usted.

**-Solo admite que soy mejor que tú, basura- dijo Hinata mientras volvía a su postura- Ríndete y no te dejaré lisiado.**

-Y puede llegar a ser muy cruel- dijo la Mitarashi- Kurenai, anda… déjame entrenarla.

-¡Que consigas la tuya¡- dijo abrazando a su alumna de forma posesiva.

**-Solo tuviste suerte- se defendió el Namikaze.**

**-Sin embargo, no pudiste acertar un golpe- señaló Hinata- Y tomando en cuenta que Neji le dió una buena paliza a él y aún así ganó, claramente tus papis apostaron al caballo equivocado.**

-Eso tuvo que doler- dijo Ino viendo la expresión de dolor en varios adultos en el estadio que eran de Konoha, como su sensei y los Namikaze.

**Ante ese jab, los padres de Menma tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón, tristemente la ojiperla tenia un punto. Vieron las grabaciones de los combates de Naruto contra Kiba y Neji. ¿Como nadie vio su tremendo potencial al vencer a oponentes mejor entrenados que él con solo el jutsu clones de sombras y un Taijutsu digno de un borracho picapleitos de poca monta?**

Kaboom.

-Me lo gane a pulso- dijo al fondo del cráter Kakashi, luego de se Tsunade y Kushina lo golpearan con fuerza.

-Entonces, Naruto realmente es un genio si con esas deficiencias, pudo lograr eso.

-¡Quueee¡- dijeron Neji y Kiba, mientras Lee reía a carcajadas y Shino solo sonrió divertido por ello.

**Por respuesta, Menma cargo con un Rasengan creado con tres clones de sombras mientras Hinata se mantuvo firme ante la carga del Namikaze. Uno de los métodos de entrenamiento de Neji era el entrenamiento con pesas, algo que había aprendido de Rock Lee. Él había hecho lo mismo, y utilizó los mismos métodos para hacer que Hinata fuera más rápida. Combinado con el combate ocasional con el jefe del clan Hyuga y él mismo, el nivel de habilidad de Hinata estaba a la par con su primo.**

**Un hecho que Menma y después Shio pronto descubrirán por el camino difícil.**

-¿Quien?

-La melliza.

**Esta vez, casi había atrapado a Hinata con su jutsu, pero Hinata lo derribó con una patada en la mandíbula. Y momentos después, le volvió a golpear en el pecho, haciéndole sentir que de un momento a otro escupiria sus pulmones por la Garganta.**

**-¿Sorprendido?- Hinata se burló saboreando el momento.- No tienes porque estarlo, eres el débil de tu familia y solo por pura suerte no fuiste el descartado. Te he superado con creces. Solo renuncia y evitate una mayor humillación.**

-Hinata canalizó a su emo vengador interno, por lo que veo- silbó admirado el Uzumaki al ver una faceta badass de la ojiperla.

-¡Oye¡/ ¡Naruto Kun¡- se oyó al Uchiha y la ojiperla reclamar al mismo tiempo.

**La ojiroja experta del genjutsu observaba con orgullo que Hinata no solo se enfrentaba al hijo de su Sensei, sino que también ganaba. Ella estaba ganando con las habilidades de su clan, el mérito de su entrenamiento no sería de ella, pero aún así, se sentía orgullosa de tener que ver en el desarrollo de la ojiperla. Si tan solo su relación fuera la de antes….**

-Supongo que Kurenai estuvo del lado del destierro- se aventuró Tsunade.

-Aja.

**-Parece que tu alumna está humillando al hijo del Yondaime- señaló Asuma.**

**Kurenai asintió. La entristeció ver que su alumna veía a Menma no como un compañero, sino como una válvula de escape para sus propias frustraciones, que ella y los que apoyaron a Naruto, trataban a sus hermanos como la mayoría llegó a tratarlo, incluida ella misma. Hablando de hipocresía…...**

**Hinata se agachó, luego se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar los ataques de Menma. Él intentó un Golpe con la palma, solo para que Hinata lo atrapé y lo arrojé al suelo con calma. Hinata levantó una pierna en una división vertical antes de bajar el talón hacia el Ojiazul, quien se apartó del camino.**

-!Eso tuvo que doler¡- dijo con deleite Konohamaru.

-Y no han visto nada- sonrió divertido Shin.

**Aun así consiguió un rápido uppercut en su mandíbula, que lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata realizará la rotación Celestial, lanzando a Menma al aire. Hinata rápidamente convocó a un clon de la sombra ,jutsu que aprendió en honor a su amado Uzumaki del cual máximo podía convocar dos clones. Cuando Menma rebotó por el impacto de aterrizar con fuerza en el pavimento, se levantó, aunque un poco tembloroso cuando Hinata permaneció tranquilamente en su postura, con determinación en sus ojos. El estadio observaba con atención cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla. Kurenai y Asuma pudieron distinguir que la Hyuga estaba sonriendo, ya que Hinata había sacado una página del libro de jugadas de Naruto.**

-Esto se va a poner feo para el Naruto cabeza de tomate- conjeturo Ino, grave error.

Kaboom

-¡Ve a decirle tomate a tu abuela, Tebbanne¡

-Mea culpa, debí advertirles eso- miro Shin a Ino al fondo del cráter.

**Hinata había entrelazado su mano con la de Menma, y la había torcido hasta el punto en que el dolor obligó al Namikaze a arrodillarse. Eso dejó al pelirrojo abierto, permitiendo que Hinata lo golpeara en la cara repetidamente con el puño cerrado, de la misma manera que Neji había hecho a Kiba en la ronda anterior , antes de tirarlo al suelo.**

**Hinata avanzó con calma hacia el hijo menor de los trillizos , cuyo ojo estaba hinchado por el aluvión de golpes, tosió sangre, mientras se ponía de pie. Hinata paró su golpe y golpeó sus palmas contra sus orejas, haciendo que suenen de forma escalofriante. Su brazo izquierdo fue dislocado, el codo roto después de otro intento de ataque. Un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que la futura cabeza la familia Namikaze vomitara su desayuno.**

-Recuerdame jamás hacerla enojar- le pidió Sakura a Tenten que asintió aterrada por ver una versión tan ferozmente combativa de la prima de Neji.

"Me salió barata" pensó aterrado Neji, porque al ver a esa versión de su prima, sabía que de ser ella la que lo hubiera enfrentado en esa pelea….. no la habría contado.

**Mientras Hinata continuaba desmantelando despiadadamente al hijo de Minato , Asuma y Kurenai continuaban observando desde los costados bastante indignados por el proceder de la ojiperla**

**-Esto está mal- dijo Asuma molesto- ¿Por qué ella no lo va a noquear y acabar de una vez?**

**-Porque él había hecho de la vida de Hinata un infierno- respondió Kurenai- Así que Hinata cree que le debe un reembolso. No es que la culpe. Menma es un imbécil y un arrogante, y lo que ha estado haciendo tratando de cortejarla a pesar de sus negativas y su situación, claramente raya en el acoso.**

-¡¿Que!?- dijieron todos a coro.

-Misma historia que este par- señaló Shin al Uzumaki y a la Haruno- pero con Hinata y Menma.

**-Muy cierto, amor- concedió Asuma.**

**Cuando Menma se puso de pie, Hinata decidió terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas. Y ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Agachándose bajo el ataque de su enamorado, ella lo clavó con un golpe de talón de palma. A diferencia de la versión de Puño suave clásica, Hinata golpeó a Menma tres veces: la primera estaba con la palma de la mano derecha, la segunda estaba con la izquierda y un golpe de palma abierta que lo derribó.**

**Hinata no había terminado. Un golpe en la cara, seguido de una fuerte patada en las costillas, resquebrajando el hueso, que luego fue seguido de una patada en las espinillas y un golpe en la garganta que aturdió a Menma, permitiendo que Hinata le clavara una patada de salto de poder, alejando el cuerpo del pelirrojo y aterrizando con gracia, mientras que él aterrizó en un montón de tierra.**

**Menma se levantó rápidamente ...**

**... y cayó sobre una rodilla poco después, tosiendo más sangre.**

-¿No debería el sinodal parar esto?- pregunto Moegi.

-Hasta que la pelea no acabe, es j. Juego justo- le explicó Iruka.

-Tambien ayuda que al Kazekage de Suna no le hizo la más mínima gracia lo que pasó y ve esto como retribución karmica.

-¿Rasa está viendo esto bien?- pregunta Minato incrédulo.

-No, el Godaime Kazekage- aclaro eso lo verán más adelante.

"Más adelante" dijeron varios con expresión neutra por fuera, pero anotando mentalmente otra a Shin para más al rato

**Antes de que Menma pudiera reaccionar, Hinata desató el infierno, llamando al clon que se había mantenido al margen del combate, ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo. Al observar desde un costado, Asuma y Kurenai habían visto las 128 Palmas en acción, pero Hinata lo había llevado a un nivel completamente nuevo con el uso de un clon de la sombra. Hinata y el clon habían golpeado a Menma sesenta y cuatro veces cada una. Y por Kami, se veía doloroso.**

**-¡Uno se convierte en dos!- comenzó la ojiperla**

**-Dos se convierten en cuatro!- El clon de Hinata- respondió**

**-¡Ocho!**

**-¡Dieciséis!- El clon de Hinata continuó.**

**-¡Treinta y dos!Hinata**

**-¡Sesenta y cuatro¡**

**-Ciento veintiocho palmas!- ambas Hinatas corearon mientras golpeaban el golpe final juntas mandando a volar completamente fuera de combate a Menma, con toda Suna gritando de emoción y felicidad por verlo apaleado.**

-Si sobrevivió a eso… será un milagro- dijo tras ver con orgullo Kurenai todo.

-Si que lo hizo- asintió Shin- y vaya que en ocasiones se arrepentiría de ello.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Naruto.

-Clasificado- fue la escueta respuesta.

**Entonces como remate final, Hinata solo volteo viendo fijamente y orgullosa al Hokage y luego a su mujer, dando una mirada de compasión, diciendo que abandonaron a Naruto por Nada, todo expresado con su mirada.**

El orbe se apagó, dejando a varios satisfechos, en especial a Hinata por haber visto una versión tan badass de ella.

-Bueno, ahora que tal que está señorita nos de suerte- le entregó Shin el orbe a Moegi.

**Y corte.**

**¡He vuelto!**

**Este Fic ya llevaba rato sin salir y espero que la larga ausencia haya llegado a su fin, no tengo cara para verlos, pero si les pido que sigan apoyando este y todos mis proyectos. **

**En especial con la ayuda que me han estado dando algunos de ustedes mencionando los idiotas que suben los Fic de mi creación sin permiso a Wattpad o Youtube.**

**Sin más que decir, los veo pronto.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	19. Compensación

**Compensación.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Reviews.**

Curiosamente todos se clasifican en la alegría de que regrese y buenos deseos de salud, gracias a todos por ello y las sugerencias… Luka Sama y Javi pozos serán recurrentes, de hecho ese Fic lo guardo para el acto dos y ya verán porque en su momento.

**Comenzamos**

Ahora el orbe los había llevado a una suerte de corte presidida por tres gigantes que tenían ante ellos, fuertemente esposado, al Sandaime Hokage. Y por el aspecto de las cosas, había hecho enojar y mucho a las deidades frente a él.

-¿Que hizo el abuelo para merecer eso?- pregunto Konohamaru.

-Basicamente, está así por qué a Naruto lo trataron como en su aldea- reveló Shin.

-Si es por eso, se lo merece- expresó con sadismo Kushina.

-Aunque también tenía que ver qué cometió un terrible pecado, el más grande que se puede cometer a los ojos de los dioses- acotó el Observador.

-¿Que fue?- quiso saber Asuma.

-Intento alterar una profecía a su favor- reveló Shin, haciendo que palidezca Jiraiya- para los dioses, esa es la mayor impiedad y crimen que puedes cometer.

**-Sarutobi Hiruzen, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí de pie delante de nosotros?- dijo Kami, con el Shinigami, y Yami, la deidad del Caos que estaba al lado de la gran deidad.**

**-Porque hice lo que sé que es correcto y me mataron por eso- dijo el Sandaime antes de ser alcanzado por un rayo lanzado por la Deidad suprema.**

-¡Miren el tamaño de esos huevos¡- expresó Kiba con una morbosa admiración- mira que hay que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para contestar así.

-Eso hasta tu lo sabes- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que el Inuzuka asintiera, pero momentos después se oyó el reclamo de Kiba por caer en el juego.

**-¡No actúes como un héroe delante de nosotros, mortal! Tú y tu aldea han violado las leyes que establecimos en lo que respecta al pecado de intentar alterar una profecía. ¡Enfrentarás nuestro juicio y lo aceptarás sin rechistar- dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba al anciano bastante enojado.**

**-Y lo haría de nuevo por el bien de la aldea. No me siento culpable por mis acciones en la forma en que se trató al niño - dijo Hiruzen , sin embargo a las tres deidades no les hizo ninguna gracia la respuesta del Sandaime.**

-No debió decir eso- negó Asuma con resignación- seguro que se puso la soga al cuello más apretada de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Tú crees?- respondió burlona Kushina, vaya que disfrutaba esto.

**-¡Que bien¡- exclamó divertido Kami mirando fíjate al Kage- gracias a esa respuesta, hiciste nuestra decisión sobre cómo castigarte por tus diversos pecados y crímenes mucho más fácil- declaró Kami, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles aterriza justo frente al anciano.**

La pila de papeles era del tamaño de un gigantesco árbol y se mantenía en pie literalmente por voluntad divina, haciendo que la vista antes sus ojos, hiciera palidecer a Minato y Tsunade por ello, lo que hizo que Kushina y Shizune sintieran pena ajena por el Yondaime y Godaime respectivamente.

**-No. ¡No! ¡NOOOO!- dijo Hiruzen muerto de terror ante la sorpresa de ver el más grande horror de toda persona con cierto poder ante él.**

-Eso me recuerda- chasqueando sus dedos, nuevamente Shin había puesto pausa al tiempo de los niños…..lo que se antojaba muy interesante a varios de los ahí presentes.

**\- Eso es correcto- disfrutó Yami al ver la cara del Kage- Sarutobi Hiruzen, tu castigo por ignorar nuestras leyes, y admitir que no tenemos ningún remordimiento por el trato que Naruto Uzumaki recibió en Konoha ... por este medio se te ordena hacer NUESTROS trámites por toda la eternidad- Sentenció Yami, chasqueando sus dedos, Produjo una silla con el asiento con un dispositivo de 12 pies de largo, y tenía un letrero que decía "Assholes Sit On Me! con una lista de ellos.**

-!Es bellísima¡- exclamó encantada Anko al ver semejante maravilla de ingeniería especial de tortura, sobretodo por ese "accesorio" grande y grueso justo en medio de la silla.

-Ouch- dijeron Asuma, Gai , Jiraiya y Kakashi al entender de que iba aquello.

**Desde Madara Uchiha, hasta Oda Nobunaga o Salamandra Hanzo y varios otros criminales y genocidas que odian el mundo indistinto, ya fuera del lado Este u Oeste del mundo.**

-¿Este y Oeste?

-Una diferencia entre ese mundo y el suyo, algo muy del último anillo- explico Shin- y verán cómo eso afectó a ese mundo en particular.

**\- Y eso no es todo- dijo Kami antes de hacer una versión de Danzō en su apogeo teniendo relaciones sexuales con la esposa de Hiruzen cuando ella también estaba en su apogeo justo frente al anciano.**

-¡Mis ojos!- exclamó Asuma que convocó un galón de Clorox para echarselo a sus ojos, pero Gai y Kakashi lo detuvieron antes de que logrará su objetivo.

**-¡Para! ¡Haz que se detenga¡- rogó Hiruzen antes de ser recogido por Shinigami y colocado sobre la silla.**

**-Tuviste la oportunidad de sentir remordimiento, viejo tonto. ¡Ahora mira cómo tu esposa es follada por el culo por el hombre que más odiase , mientras que a el tuyo te toca una silla!- dijo el Shinigami antes de que la deidad golpeara al hombre en el objeto puntiagudo que ahora atravesaba su trasero.**

-!Eso le va a doler al rato¡- hicieron los hombres una mueca de dolor.

-!Te lo mereces, mono de mierda¡- celebró Kushina

**-Disfruta tu tiempo haciendo esto Sarutobi Hiruzen, ya que te arrepentirás de haberle hecho daño al niño, y si no te arrepienteses, ¡Aumentaremos el grueso, largo y potencia del falo que tiene que ser empujado por tu trasero!- declaró Kami, mientras los tres abandonaron al otrora gran Sandaime Hokage para hacer el papeleo mientras observaba a su esposa siendo follada por detrás por Danzo, y el propio Hiruzen era violado en el mismo agujero en las manos de una silla.**

-Hay que admitir algo- dijo con algo de lujuria en la voz Kiba- esa mujer no está nada mal.

Kaboom

-Idiota- se sacudieron las manos Kurenai y Asuma por el guarro comentario hecho a su suegra/madre respectivamente.

-Zoquete- murmuró Shino negando con la cabeza.

**"Al menos no puede ser peor", pensó Hiruzen mientras trataba de bloquear el dolor en su culo violado e intentaba ignorar a su esposa de aspecto joven y caliente siendo follada en el culo justo delante de él por un joven Danzo con ambos declarando que él era un hombre a diferencia del Sandaime mientras follan como conejos.**

Un facepalm colectivo habla más que mil palabras, todos pensaron que no debió retar al destino a ponerlo en más aprietos de los que ya estaba y vaya que universo no iba a decepcionar.

**-!Oh¡, una cosa más que olvidé, instalamos esta pequeña característica en la silla hace unos siglos, y olvidamos activarla- recordó Yami, mientras disparaba una ráfaga de energía a la silla, lo que hizo que empezara a ascender. y a bajar a diferentes alturas que hicieron que Hiruzen que ya estaba siendo violado, sentirse aún más humillado.**

-! Necesito una de esas!- Exclamó Anko extasiada- necesito un portento de máquina de tortura así para trabajar.

**"¿Que demonios?" pensó Hiruzen en sorpresa mientras gritaba de dolor.**

-Eso le pasa por retar a la suerte- negó con pena ajena Neji.

-Y que lo digas- asintió el Uzumaki

**-Me encanta la hidráulica- declaró la deidad oscura riéndose del dolor del anciano Kage.**

El orbe dejo de transmitir lo que vivía el Sandaime, pero parecía ser que adelantaba un poco el tiempo y ahora mostraba a Danzō frente a las tres deidades.

**Danzō Shimura estaba muerto. Murió dolorosamente, de forma fulminante, y como Hiruzen, sin ningún tipo de misericordia de la parca que vino por su alma .**

-Siendo Danzō no me sorprende- negó la Sanin y siguió mirando.

**A diferencia del Sandaime Hokage, el viejo halcón de guerra no sintió remordimiento por lo que le hizo a Uzu, en realidad se enorgullecía de eso, y también fue despiadadamente destruido por su enemigo, comisionado a borrar a un monstruo como él de la faz de este mundo.**

-¿Quien lo mató?- pregunto curiosa Kushina.

-Shazam-respondió Shin.

-!No sea payaso Shin sama¡- reclamo Kushina.

-Bueno, lo mató Billy Baxton, alias Shazam- todos se quedaron igual, aunque extrañados por ese exótico nombre- alguien sumamente poderoso, es lo que necesitan saber.

**Y aquí estaba ... frente a tres deidades que se preparaban para juzgarlo.**

**-Shimura Danzo, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Kami viendo que el hombre fulminaba a todos los dioses presentes con su mirada.**

**-Lo sé, pero no me juzgarás. Ninguno de ustedes lo hará- declaró triunfal Danzō mientras pensaba que todavía tenía el Sharingan en su ojo.**

-Y pensé que papá era estúpido- declaró Asuma- pero Danzō lo supera y con creces.

-Vaya que necesitas estar loco para contestarle así a tres deidades- silbó admirado Chouji.

**Y se sorprendió a lo grande, por el relámpago celestial que golpeó su cuerpo.**

**-¡Tus órganos antinaturales fueron removidos antes de venir aquí, mortal! - sentenció Shinigami tras gruñir a la Momia Azteca- Es un gran insulto que incluso pienses usar esas cosas en nosotros y esperar que funcionen en primer lugar.**

-¿órganos antinaturales?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Digamos que Danzō te imitó un poco, como unas doce veces y además se puso un tatuaje del Shodaime muy particular- respondió Shin.

-¿Eso es constante?- quiso saber Tsunade.

Shin asintió mientras ella archivo eso en su memoria, al fin tenía algo con que atrapar al halcón.

**-No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Puedes juzgarme, pero sé que lo que se hizo fue para mejorar el mundo-dijo Danzo con toda la convicción que pudo reunir- y si tuviera que sacrificar cien veces más personas para lograr mi cometido ... ¡Lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!**

-¡Que tipo tan ruin, deberás¡- exclamó asqueado Naruto.

-Definitivamente es Danzō- asintió su padre de acuerdo.

**Declaró lo último con mucha pasión. Antes de ser golpeado de nuevo con mucha más fuerza por los relámpagos.**

**-Es por eso que tu castigo será adecuado para alguien de tu ... forma de pensar- sentenció Yami antes de que la deidad chasqueara sus dedos y el Halcón de guerra apareciera en una llanura cubierta de hierba con árboles, flores, arco iris en el cielo y algo que hizo que Danzō se estremeciera ante la vista que tenía delante de él..**

-¡Mis castos ojitos¡- invocaron la mayoría de los hombres Clorox al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, para su "desgracia" las mujeres les impidieron usarlo en si mismos.

¿Que fue lo que vieron? Veamos….

**-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso !- grito en horror Danzō, cuando comenzó a huir de la vista, y las tres deidades tuvieron que admitir que para ser un hombre mayor tullido, podía correr bastante rápido.**

**Especialmente cuando cientos de hippies gay, desnudos y bastante cachondos , venían en tu camino para violarte en nombre del "amor fraternal" y la paz mundial.**

-jajajajaja, ¡Corre perra, corre¡- se reían a carcajadas Anko y Kushina al ver a Danzō huyendo de la multitud que quería violarlo

-Hay destinos peores que la muerte- sentenciaron Shikamaru, Kakashi y Minato al ver huir al Halcón de guerra.

Los otros hombres medio se taparon los ojos, ya que esto no se lo deseaban ni a su peor enemigo.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que lo alcancen y lo violen?- preguntó Kami mientras veía que al ejército de hippies gay hacia esfuerzos enormes para alcanzar a su presa.**

**-Más o menos en 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡ AHORA !- sonrió de forma malvada Yami, cuando hizo que una roca se manifestara a pocos pies de Danzō, logrando que el viejo halcón de guerra se tropezará antes de caer al suelo con el culo en el aire.**

-!Ouch!- dijo sarcástica Anko- no hay manera en la que pudiera haber caído peor, aunque quisiera.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, ya que ella tenía toda la razón.

**No podría haberlo puesto en una posición más comprometida con su situación aún si lo quisiera.**

**-¡AAHHHH! ¡NO! ¡Vuelve! ¡AHHH! ¡NO! ¡NO NO ESO!- gritó Danzo, mientras los hippies desnudos se le abalanzaban.**

**-¿Debemos sentir pena por él?- preguntó Shinigami con los tres mirándose el uno al otro por un segundo.**

-Nop

-Claro que no

-Para nada- contrataron Anko, Kushina y Tsunade respectivamente.

**-¡NAAAH!- dijeron las tres deidades a la vez.**

El orbe solo hizo otro adelanto en el tiempo y uno de los que veían las escenas de puso pálido al verse ahí a si mismo.

Dejando a varios muy curiosos sobre que pudo pasar en ese mundo para que las cosas se dieran así.

**-Jiraiya el Sannin Sapo, ¿sabes por qué estás…..? - expresó cansado Kami por tener que repetir una tercera vez esa línea- ... oh, a quién estamos engañando, sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí.**

-¿En serio dijeron eso?- miro Kushina inquisitivamente a Shin.

-Obviamente, no- se defendió el Dios- pero hay que meterle algo de sentido narrativo, ahí quedaba bien algo para romper la cuarta pared.

-Si, pero ¿Porque yo?- lloraba como Magdalena el sanin sapo.

-Ya lo sabrás- respondió Shin y siguió viendo todo con los demás.

**\- Sí, eh ... ¿podría ofrecerles a ustedes tres una copia de Icha Icha Paradise a cambio de no lastimarme?- intento Jiraiya sobornar a las deidades, antes de ser golpeado por la un relámpago desde tres ángulos diferentes ... al mismo tiempo.**

-Al menos tienen buen gusto- dijo con sorna Kushina.

-Nadie me respeta- se hizo un ovillo el Sanin y lo dejaron ser los demás.

**-¿Te atreves a tratar de sobornarnos con esa porquería de libros?- preguntó Kami enojado antes de volver a fulminar al hombre.**

**-Como si necesitáramos esas cosas cuando podemos simplemente aparecer en un cuerpo mortal y seguir los consejos de Zeus y follar a la vieja usanza - dijo Yami, ya que lo había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, solo que a diferencia del Rey del Olimpo, no había dejado hijos regados a destajo.**

-¿Quién?- pregunto la audiencia.

-Jiraiya si fuera dios- respondió Shin y procedió a pasar un vídeo….

"Larai , larai , larai…."

-Okey….. si que es el sensei si fuera Dios- tuvo que estar de acuerdo Minato.

-No soy Bisexual- se defendió Jiraiya.

-Pero en lo demás…. ¡Es/eres muy capaz¡- le recriminaron sus conocidos.

**-Volviendo al tema por el que te trajimos, TÚ , Sanín Jiraiya, te enfrentarás al máximo castigo que alguien como tú puede recibir por sus acciones contra Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Shinigami viendo a Jiraiya gimiendo de miedo.**

-¿Que hice?- insistió nuevamente el sanin.

-Alterar una profecía, esa profecía para ser más exactos- respondió el Observador- para los dioses, el mayor acto de impiedad y blasfemia es intentar alterar a conveniencia sus designios. Lo que hizo tú otro Yo.

**-Pero ... ¿qué pasa con Naruto? ¡Ha hecho algunas cosas malas y debería ser castigado por sus acciones contra Konoha!- protesto Jiraiya antes de ser golpeada de nuevo por el rayo de Kami.**

-!Ah no¡- reclamo Kushina- ¡A mí hijo no culpes de tus tonterías¡

**-¡No habría hecho tantas cosas "malas" si hubieras sido un padrino apropiado para él!- le reviró Kami- Por eso, cuando Naruto muera, tenemos la intención de que viva en su propio reino rodeado de angelitas tetonas y dispuestas a complacerlo de cualquier manera que considere conveniente y viva en paz en ese lugar mientras se siente complacido por su harén - reveló al final mientras los demás veían caer la mandíbula de Jiraiya hasta el suelo.**

-¡Quee!- Exclamó casi toda la audiencia masculina sumamente celosa- !eso no es justo!

-Hablando de ofertas- negó divertida Anko.

Hinata por su lado se sentía mal, en ese mundo, a Naruto le darían un harén al morir, la versión de ese mundo de ella…. No valía nada a los ojos de los dioses.

Naruto y Kushina notaron eso, por lo que ella la consoló.

-No importa la cantidad, sino la calidad- le sonrió tiernamente- eso es ese mundo, aquí importa lo que sientes por mi hijo.

-Kaachan tiene razón- asintió Naruto- tus sentimientos son los que importan, no la cantidad de mujeres que implementar para servirme.

**-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es eso justo?- protesto Jiraiya antes de que las tres deidades se alzaran sobre él, con auras amenazadoras.**

-La acabó de cagar- se encogió de miedo el Sanin.

**-¡NO TIENE DERECHO A REBATIR NUESTRO JUICIO!- gritó Yami mientras hacía que Jiraiya se encogiera de miedo por la deidad.**

-En el harén están sus esposas y su prometida que no pudo casarse con él en vida- reveló Shin y mostró las imágenes de algunas de ellas.

-!Nos salió furro!- exclamó con horror Minato al ver una mujer leopardo.

-Vaya que tiene buen gusto- dijo Kiba al ver una pelirroja, una rubia y una mujer de piel verde muy alta.

-Pobrecita- murmuró Kushina al ver una joven de cabello blanco y con alitas.

-No te sientas tan mal niña, estás también- le ánimo Anko a Hinata al notar que ella también era parte de se grupo.

Lo que ánimo más a Hinata fueron las palabras de Naruto y Kushina, aunque era un poco agradable ver qué ella era parte de ese selecto grupo.

-Y por cierto, la Hinata que pateó el trasero de Menma, es la Hinata que está en este grupo- reveló Shin- así que, no es poca cosa.

**-¡Lo siento!- dijo Jiraiya mansamente.**

**-En cuanto a TU castigo Jiraiya. Ya es hora de pagar- declaró Kami, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y el Sannin se encontró en la aldea como en su época de mayor esplendor.**

-!Oh mierda, aquí vamos otra vez¡- exclamaron las mujeres fastidiadas al tener que volver a frenar a los hombres de usar el Clorox.

-!Mis ojitos¡- decían todos asqueados.

**Y estaba llena de hombres gays de penes de cuarenta centímetros de largo y seis de grosor, que tenían camisetas rosadas de "I love Jiraiya".**

**Era lo único que tenían puesto.**

-Y creía que a Danzō le fue mal- se reía Anko al ver la suerte de Jiraiya- !esto es mejor¡

**-Oh, mierda- pensó Jiraiya en voz alta, lo que hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia él, e instantáneamente el hombre deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.**

-No- negó horrorizado el peliblanco- Aquí es dónde verdaderamente la he cagado monumentalmente.

**-¡Es Jiraiya Sama !- dijo un chico, que ahora estaba chillando como fangirl al ver al Sannin, y Jiraiya comenzó a retroceder lentamente.**

-Despacio, con calma y no te muevas mucho- instruyo el sanin a su dopellganger.

-Son fanáticos, no T Rex- negó divertido Shin.

**-Me siento halagado de que me conozcas, pero tengo que irme, y uh ... no ser violado analmente- dijo Jiraiya, al ver a los chicos a su alrededor que miraban con avidez, y deseaba que las mujeres ardientes tuvieran esta reacción ante él.**

-Lo mismo quiero- asintió el sanin.

-¿Ser violado por una horda gay?- pregunto Kushina burlona.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero¡- exclamó muy avergonzado Jiraiya

**-Oh, apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los muchachos que quieren "agradecerte" por estar vivo- dijo otro hombre mucho más cerca que el primero.**

**-Sí. Tal vez. Um ... ¡MIRE AQUÍ! ¡UN LIBRO DE AUTOGRAFÍA DE MI NUEVO LIBRO ICHA ICHA PARADISE!- gritó Jiraiya haciendo que los hombres gay mirarán hacia la dirección que estaba señalando antes de irse a la Torre Hokage sabiendo que podía encerrarse en la Oficina de Hokage por un tiempo.**

-Eso solo le Dara algo de tiempo- negó Minato- pero dado el castigo- se estremeció un poco y añadió- no lo culpó por quererlo postergar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

**La distracción no duró mucho, ya que el pueblo se llenó de hombres gays cachondos que se aferraron a Jiraiya, y todos lo perseguían como fanáticos de Uchiha en celo. **

-!Hey!- reclamaron la Yamanaka y Haruno.

-Yo no di nombres- se defendió Shin, lo que provocó que ambas se sonrojaran.

**Mientras se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, Jiraiya corrió hacia la habitación, cerró las puertas, cerró con llave y la barricó con muebles al azar antes de mirar al resto de la habitación para encontrar a alguien que ni siquiera esperaba que fuera a estar en su Infierno personal.**

-Eso no lo ví venir- admitió la persona que estaba en la habitación.

**-Hola Jiraiya-kun. ¿Sorpresa?- expresó Tsunade, mientras lo veía mirarla como si algo estuviera mal, y rápidamente trató de disipar el Genjutsu que pensó que se le había colocado.**

-Algo me dice que es para que baje la guardia- no cayó en la treta el Yondaime.

**-Está bien. Eres real. Eso es bueno ... creo- expresó el Sanín aliviado y bajando su defensa para relajarse un poco.**

**-Escucha, Jiraiya, he hablado con Kami, Yami y Shinigami sobre este castigo que te dieron. He encontrado una manera para que puedas cuadrar tu deuda con Naruto, conmigo y con todos aquellos a los que arruinaste- expresó Tsunade haciendo que Los ojos de Jiraiya se iluminen con esperanza.**

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- negaron el Nara y el Aburame- hay una trampa ahí.

-Eso es seguro- asintió de acuerdo Minato- falta saber que es.

**-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago?- trato de ayudarla Jiraiya sabiendo posiblemente eso era mejor que ser atacado por hombres gays cachondos que solo parecían gustarle.**

**Una vez más, ¿por qué las mujeres ardientes no pueden ser así con él?**

-Porque eres un viejo rabo verde, por eso- respondió Kushina a la pregunta como si ese Jiraiya pudiera oírla.

**-Simple, Tienes sexo conmigo- sorprendió Tsunade al Sanín que no pensó que había gato encerrado en el asunto**

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron ambos sanin en shock.

-¡Eso no es justo!- negó Tsunade- se supone que el castigo es para él, no para mí.

-¡¿Porque no puedo ser él!?- lloraba Jiraiya cómicamente.

-Sensei, no se sienta mal- negó Minato- esto podría ser una trampa

**-¿En serio? ¡QUÉ BIEN!- festejó Jiraiya sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Tsunade antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.**

-Eso no me gusta nada- lloro cómicamente el sanin nuevamente, lo que seguiría no sería nada bonito de ver para él.

**Momentos después**

**-No te preocupes, Jiraiya-kun. Cuando todo esto termine, tu deuda se cuadrará, y podrás bajar al Infierno normal donde están los otros imbéciles- anuncio Tsunade de pie detrás de la forma desnuda de Jiraiya inclinada sobre el escritorio del Hokage, sus brazos estaban atados detrás de su espalda al igual que sus piernas a cada esquina del escritorio.**

-Tsunade Sama, mínimo le hubiera invitado un café- reía Shizune al ver la situación.

-Una café y bastante sake- estuvo de acuerdo Kurenai.

-Esta es de las imágenes que se te graban en la mente para bien- reía también Kushina por la desgracia de Jiraiya.

-Mmmm, dominar a un hombre, eso me pone cachonda- le ronroneo Anko al oído a Iruka que sintió un raro escalofrío subir por su espalda.

**-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que finalmente tendríamos relaciones sexuales. Estaba pensando algo más romántico- forcejeo Jiraiya antes de encontrar su boca amordazada por una bola roja atada a la boca.**

-Definitivamente valió la pena venir aqui- reía Kushina todavía al ver a Jiraiya forcejear.

**-Como siempre, Jiraiya- kun , tu forma de salir es completamente diferente a la mía, y hay una cosa más que debes saber sobre mí- comenzó a acercarse Tsunade, sonriéndole maliciosamente.**

**-Wyufk ec kshf?- preguntó asustado el Sanín, lo que traducido sería "¿qué es eso?", y solo hizo que la sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade se volviera más siniestra.**

**-Yami me volvió una Futa- reveló Tsunade antes de presionar su apéndice masculino bastante grande hacia la puerta trasera del sapo Sannin.**

-¡No mames que asco¡- vómito la mayoría del público masculino.

-Tsunade se volvió trapito- respondio Shin burlón.

-¿Que es un trapito?- pregunto Hinata.

-Un trapito mi querida niña, es una mujer con pito- dijo burlón Shin.

-Sea más serio, Shin sama- reclamo Kurenai que no vio la cara sonrojada de si alumna al tener una nada santa idea.

Una que de hecho, Naruto también tenía.

**-¡WYUFK!- gritó Jiraiya a través de la mordaza, forcejeando con más fuerza, tratando de liberarse**

**-Un pequeño regalo de Yami, Kami y Shinigami después de que sintieron que debería tener una mano en tu castigo. - explicó la Sanín el porqué estaba ahi- Oh, ¿sobre la deuda con Naruto, las pobres víctimas de tu red de espías y conmigo? ¡ Mentí !- dijo Tsunade viendo que Jiraiya se retorcía aún más para liberarse.**

-Mmmm, solo de ver esto- seguía aumentando la libido de Anko.

"Naruko sometiéndome y de repente…." Pensó la mentecita de cierta Hyuga-.

"Naruko jugando con Hinata…." Pensó el Uzumaki

"¿Porque me exita tanto?" Era el pensamiento de ambos sanin.

**"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Este es un mal sueño. Sí. Eso es. Un mal sueño. Cierro los ojos muy fuerte y cuando los abra de nuevo, estaré a salvo en mi pequeña cabaña con mis libros listos para desterrar esta pesadilla de mi mente para siempre", pensó Jiraiya, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba su culo.**

**-¡Oh! Así que vas a pelear conmigo hasta el amargo final, ¿eh Jiraiya- kun ? - le expreso sensualmente la Sanín al piso- Bien. Quiero que lo hagas. Ahora ... grita por mí- le pidió antes de empujar hacia adelante su miembro y Jiraiya dejó escapar El grito más fuerte que había hecho en la historia de su vida.**

-!Ouch¡- apretó fuerte el esfínter el público masculino.

**"¡ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡ES UNA PESADILLA! ¡UNA HORRIBLE Y VIOLENTA PESADILLA ! ¡AHHHHHH!" Pensó Jiraiya, mientras Tsunade lo montaba violentamente y se reía de él todo el tiempo.**

-Tsunade.

-Si Jiraiya.

-¿Podrias matarme por favor?

-Creo que no funciona aquí.

**-¿Deberíamos sentirnos culpables esta vez?- Preguntó Shinigami al ver a las otras dos deidades pensar por un momento.**

-Nop- volvió a negar la Uzumaki

**-MMM, Tal vez- pensó Kami encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Quizás Sólo un poco. ¿ y Tú?- declaró Yami simplemente.**

**-Sigo revisando y buscando mi propia respuesta ... NO- dijo Shinigami antes de soltar la barricada en la puerta de la oficina de Hokage para permitir que los hombres gays cachondos pasarán.**

-Eso es cruel- se tapo los ojos Shino para no ver cómo entre varios le hacían la torre Eiffel al peliblanco.

**-¿Ahora?- preguntó Yami con una ceja levantada.**

**-Uh ... no, todavía no tengo nada. ¿Quién quiere ir a bendecir a un emperador con un harén de mujeres fuertes y cachondas ahora?- Preguntó Shinigami al ver que Kami y Yami sudaban.**

**-¿Qué te dije acerca de mostrar a nuestro hermano programas de anime?- Preguntó Yami con Kami sintiendo pena ajena .**

**-No se los muestres sin importar nada- respondió Kami con una sonrisa cursi y una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Yami**

-No me acordaba que el Shinigami de ese mundo era Otaku- se reía a carcajadas Shin.

-!Eso jamás lo vimos¡- dijieron enojados ambos sanin.

-Sin promesas- se rió el Uzumaki

Shin descongelo a los niños , quienes le reclamaron que los volvió a censurar.

-Está bien, está haré algo para compersarlos un poco- reveló Shin, retrasando el tiempo en ese mundo en particular.

Ahora el orbe mostró el escenario de un Torneo y Shin dió el contexto rápido del mismo, asombrando a los oyentes de las circunstancias que llevaron a las cinco grandes aldeas a ese evento ,asi como de los candados que puso el emperador del Este y las aplastantes victorias de sus peleadores hasta ese momento, con eso dicho, dejó correr las imágenes para el siguiente combate en particular.

**-Esperó que hayan aprovechado muy bien el breve receso- comenzó el anunciador del Torneo- y Ahora, nieto de un viejo estúpido, proveniente de un nido de ratas, el segundo peleador más joven en las finales está a punto de tratar de ser el primero del nido de alimañas en no ser humillado tan terriblemente….. Maru Sarutobi.**

-¡¿Yo!?- exclamó Konohamaru.

-Si, tú- asintió Shin- es mi modo de compensarles la censura.

Ya había explicado el porqué ahora solo era Maru, pero ver a esa versión adolecente del niño si que era impactante, pues parecía un Jounin curtido en el campo de batalla.

**Y suspirando cansado mentalmente, subió Maru. Traía el uniforme jounin estándar pero además usaba una bufanda azul que se notaba tejida a mano y unos gogles azules y viejos que el Sarutobi consideraba su mayor tesoro. Haciendo que el emperador sonriera al ver que pese a todo, aún conservaba la amistad sincera del que fue uno de sus primeros amigos que lo admiró al poco de conocerlo.**

**-Y del Este, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de la gran nación guerra del Valle Plant, el pupilo número uno del fallecido Príncipe Vegeta….. ¡KYABE!**

-¿El qué cosa de que?

-No tiene tanta relevancia de momento, solo vean el espectáculo- resto importancia Shin al asunto.

**Y subió un joven de diecisiete años similar a Vegeta, sólo que en vez del Spandex y la armadura que usaba el príncipe, traía un uniforme militar perteneciente a la guardia imperial consistente en un pantalón negro, camisa púrpura oscura y chaqueta negra con el símbolo imperial, un sol dorado en la espalda y dentro de él, un zorro de nueve colas blanco. Y lo que parecia ser un cinturón de piel de algún animal con pelo.**

**-Tengamos un combate honorable- pidió Kyabe a Maru que asintió a la petición al tiempo que se preparaban para pelear.**

-Los dos arden con las llamas de la juventud Gai sensei¡- exclamó emocionado Lee- ¡Este será un gran combate¡.

-No tengas la menor duda, mi joven pupilo.

**¡Gong!**

**E inició la pelea, Kyabe atacó primero dando un golpe al pecho del Sarutobi que sintió como si lo golpearan con una maza, pero sin dejarse de su oponente, le dio un buen golpe a la quijada que sacó de balance a Kyabe que francamente no esperaba esa respuesta de su oponente, sonrió encantado, el combate sería más interesante de lo que esperaba.**

-!No te dejes Otro yo¡- se animaba a si mismo Konohamaru.

-!Pégale Konohamaru¡- animaba Naruto a su amigo, en su versión dopellganger.

**Palco emperador.**

**-Tu admirador número uno contra el auto proclamado número uno…Después de admirar a Vegeta- mencionó Tayuya viendo la pelea.**

**Naruto asintió a ello observando al miembro de la guardia imperial más joven darle al Sarutobi una buena patada voladora mientras Maru bloqueo lo mejor que pudo poniendo en X sus brazos.**

**-el segundo de los tres infaltables- observó la Emperatriz madre- Gohan y Kale también serán duros oponentes para Rock Lee y para ese tal Yosuke.**

-¿Pelee contra un Saya no se que?- pregunto Lee.

-Te dió una buena paliza- corrigió Shin- en cualquier caso, sigamos.

**-Bueno, por algo se enfrentarán a Saiyajin- completo Karin.**

**Shizune traía cara de querer preguntar algo, cómo sabía que, el Uzumaki respondió.**

**-Los saiyajin también fueron exterminados por Darkseid por motivos similares a los Kryptonianos, para poder derrotar a Krypton, Darkseid se alió al Rey Cold, el gran demonio del Frío y a Hardler el general demonio y sólo así lograron vencer. Por separado, ninguno habría teniendo éxito, sobre todo con los Saiyajin. Son guerreros por Naturaleza, son fuertes y se adaptan muy bien a cualquier oponente en el campo de batalla, además tienen un par de interesantes ases bajo la manga, uno de ellos es que entre más fuerte es su oponente, si sobreviven, se vuelven ellos más fuertes, a esa habilidad nata la llaman Zenkai.**

**Y la otra… digamos que a la versión inconsciente que todo Saiyajin puede hacer, jamás quieren verla.**

-¿Quee?

-Estamos aquí por los putazos, no por el contexto- volvió a encauzar las cosas Shin- solo sepan algo, la Guerra de unificación en la que Naruto peleó, gracias a que en ella se involucraron seis muy poderosos demonios y sus huestes, hicieron ver cómo escaramuzas vulgares a las guerras shinobi.

La curiosidad era mucha, por lo que frente a todos cayó un gran libro nivel tabique que se titulaba "La crónica del Imperio" el que Shin les dijo fue escrito por una observadora de primera mano de varios de los hechos ahí narrados.

Eso de momento lleno de satisfacción a la mayoría y siguieron viendo el combate

**-Pero por lo que dices, no los mataron a todos- inquirió Tsunade.**

**-No- admitió Karin- sobrevivieron más que los de Krypton, sólo El príncipe Vegeta , El señor Son Goku y su esposa Caulifla sobrevivieron . Pero Vegeta tiene un hijo llamado Trunks que le sobrevive y Goku tiene tres hijos y otro en camino, Son Gohan, Son Kale y Son Goten.**

**El Saiyajin bloqueo una buena combinación de golpes y patadas de parte de Maru que combinaron perfectamente el estilo Ebrio y Mono, haciendo muy impredecibles sus movimientos, aunado al hecho de que el Sarutobi era un luchador muy hábil, al Saiyajin le estaba resultando más difícil el combate de lo que había pensando.**

-¡Vamos otro Yo, ve y ponele en su Puta madre!- gritó el niño muy exitado.

-Konohamaru, sin malas palabras- lo reprendió su tío.

-!chinga tu madre¡- le respondió sin pensar el niño.

Kaboom.

-Mocosos malcriado- se sacudió las manos Kurenai.

-Eso te pasa por hacer enojar a tu tía- se reía Moegi de la suerte de su amigo.

**Maru pateó con fuerza el rostro de Kyabe y saltó hacia atrás para tomar un respiro, pidiendo a Kami que su devastador ataque hubiera surtido efecto, pero el dios claramente no atendió su súplica.**

**-mi turno- sonrió el Saiyajin- ¡Kaioken!**

-¿Que clase de Hachimon es ese?- exclamó en shock Gai.

-Que bien, se aventó un memazo- dijo divertido Shin y añadió- una técnica similar, pero con efectos no tan devastadores, si la sabes hacer bien, lo que no es el caso de Kyabe.

**Y un aura roja envolvió al guerrero y antes de que Maru supiera que ocurría, Sintió un golpe al estómago que le sacó el aire.**

**Maru cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, doblado de dolor, pero aún así, no estaba noqueado.**

**-Debido a que el participante Maru no está fuera de combate, contare hasta diez, si no se levanta, habrá perdido la pelea….**

-No te dejes, ganale Konohamaru- arengaba Naruto nuevamente al doble del niño, haciendo varios segunda de las acciones del Uzumaki.

**Con Konoha.**

**-...Ese chico…. ¿Que clase de técnica era esa?- se sorprendió Gai al ver al Kaioken en acción pues su aspecto era similar a las puertas de Chakra.**

**-¡Vamos Maru, levantate!- animaba Moegi a su novio.**

-!Siiii¡- gritó la aludidas y al verse centro de atención rectifico- que diga, que asco.

-Ahi aja- le miró suspicaz Hinata.

**-¡Vamos Maru!- animaba su mejor amiga (Ósea Hanabi)**

-Nooo me frienzoneo- dijo sin pensar el niño Sarutobi

Kaboon.

-Zoquete- se sacudió las manos Moegi que demostró que al quererlo, podía ser tan sádica como Kushina.

**##**

**"No me queda de otra que usar el Senjutsu si no quiero perder" Decidió el Sarutobi usar su mejor arma de una vez.**

-¿Que?- se sorprendieron los que sabían de lo difícil que era eso.

-Eres un digno descendiente de Hiruzen- felicito el Namikaze al Sarutobi- solo no salgas igual de inútil.

-¿Era elogio o descalabro?- pregunto medio ofendido el niño.

**Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba y a la cuenta de nueve se puso de pie, al abrir sus ojos, parecían de reptil, ganando escamas su cuerpo, le salieron colmillos y un par de alas similares a las de murciélago en la espalda.**

**-Sinceramente jamás creí usar en algo así el modo Sennin de los dragones- sonrió el Sarutobi, revelando por primera vez el clan de Invocación con el que tenía contrato. Como todo lo relacionado a su clan shinobi, al saber que Enma sabía de las intenciones de su abuelo, rechazó firmar con los monos y también rechazó el de los Sapos que el Yondaime le ofreció al ser amigo de su hijo. El en ese entonces chunin hizo una invocación y hasta ahora, sólo sus amigos que siguieron su ejemplo sabían a bien a quién pertenecía el contrato del Sarutobi que obtuvo un sólido contrato S++, volviéndose la tercer persona en Konoha en tener uno, siendo Anko la primera (comparte contrato con la misma invocación de Tayuya)**

-Si, lo sé, soy genial- asintió el niño muy emocionado al verse a si mismo como el que posiblemente era el Senin más poderoso en Konoha.

**Por cierto, Moegi tenía a los tigres mientras que Udon a los Comodo y Hanabi a los lobos.**

-Somos- dijeron Udon y Moegi, oyendose el himno soviético de fondo.

-¿Y esa música?- pregunto curiosa Tenten.

-Otro de los chistecitos de mi hermana- hizo facepalm Shin, aunque si le hizo gracia eso.

**Por ello, para muchos shinobi del Oeste fue una verdadera revelación ver que alguien tuviera el codiciado contrato con los dragones, uno de los cinco contratos de invocación existentes clase S++ **

**Kyabe probó una cucharada de su propia medicina cuando el Sarutobi le regreso el favor favor y como con él, el Saiyajin no quedó fuera de combate. Aún así, el Oeste estalló en ovaciones( bueno, los que no eran del país de La Primavera) al ver que el nieto del Sandaime podía ser el primero en romper con la racha ganadora del Este.**

-Con las aplastantes derrotas que sufrió el Continente Elemental no me sorprende- expresó el Nara.

-Pero eso no va a ser suficiente por si mismo- advirtió Shino.

**-Puño del Dragón- atacó Maru dando un golpe al piso que creó una grieta. Segundos después, varios escombros salieron disparados a Kyabe que los bloqueo poniendo sus brazos en X, y los tuvo que dejar así, pues el de Konoha, apareció en instantes y le propinó una tremenda patada que hizo retroceder cuatro metros al Saiyajin que se sacudió los brazos acalambrados.**

-¡Vamos mocoso, demuestra de qje estás hecho¡- vitoreo Kiba, haciendo varios segunda de su acción.

**-Vaya, sinceramente no creía que fueras tan bueno- mencionó sinceramente impresionado Kyabe- pero no esperaba nada menos de mi Sempai, ¿porque aún lo eres?**

**-¿Y eso último que quiere decir?- preguntó sin entender nada Maru.**

**-A qué admiras a Naruto Nii- sonrió el Saiyajin- cuando me proclame en su presencia su fan número uno, dijo que alguien más ya tenía ese honor.. O hasta donde sabía aún lo tenía.**

**Maru sólo sonrió nostálgico, tocando sus gogles y preparándose para pelear.**

-Veo que es una constante que no seas idiota- sonrió Naruto al ver que el niño en varios mundos creia en él- bueno, no tan idiota.

-Eres muy malo jefe- le saco la lengua el aludido y siguió viendo la pelea.

**-Entonces, te demostrare que aún soy digno de ser considerado su amigo- sonrió con entusiasmo y añadió- ¡ataca!**

**-¡DOBLE KAIOKEN!- activo el joven nuevamente la técnica y se lanzó a atacar.. Si Maru lo hizo retroceder cuatro metros, Maru salió volando siete del tremendo golpe que aunque bloqueado, lo resintió bastante, logrado por poco tomar nuevamente el control y apenas, pues ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la plataforma.**

**-Entonces yo también me pondré más serio- anunció saltando hacia el frente y golpeando a Kyabe en el rostro con….¿una cola de cocodrilo?**

**El Saiyajin vaya que sintió en la cara el potente coletazo pues al darle en su nariz, comenzó a lagrimear y a estornudar sin control, lo que aprovechó el Jounin y usando su cola lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo al tiempo que le daba un inclemente castigo al cuerpo haciendo que este se sacudiera como trapo.**

-Pegale con una silla- sugirió Tenten.

-Eso no es nada juvenil- se quejo Lee.

-¿Pues a dónde te metes?- pregunto curioso Neji.

La castaña de rodetes se sonrojo y se hizo la loca y siguió viendo las cosas, no deseaba contestar esa pregunta.

**-Ríndete- sugirió el de Konoha con una voz muy ronca y profunda- si no vas a lamentarlo.**

**-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Kyabe que comenzaba a irradiar una luz dorada- ¡NUNCA!**

**Y de alguna forma se soltó y golpeó con fuerza a Maru haciéndolo trastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás y al recuperarse, casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo que vio.**

**Kyabe ahora tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y miraba con fiereza al del Konoha.**

**-Me acaban de informar que lo que estamos viendo es el equivalente al Modo Sennin en el Este, por lo tanto Kyabe aún puede pelear- aclaró Dan.**

-!Ya valió madres¡- negó Asuma- modo Senin y con el poder que ya tiene ese mocoso, la pelea está decidida.

-Aun no cante la derrota Asuma sensei- negó Naruto- creo que Konohamaru todavía puede hacer algo.

El niño brillaba de lo rojo que su rostro estaba, esto sería algo que valoriaria siempre.

**Si ese era el modo Sennin, los de Konoha sabían que la pelea ya tenía ganador y no era su luchador el que obtendría la victoria.**

**Palco emperador.**

**-Ese el el As del que les estaba hablando- comentó Naruto- Maru debe ser sin duda el más poderoso Sennin en Konoha- decía admirado.**

**-Comienzo a entender porque sólo en alianza pudieron destruir a esos Saiyajin- comentaron al mismo tiempo y con la quijada en el piso la Daimyo, Sanin y su asistente.**

-Yo también lo empiezo a ver- dijo con un estremecimiento el Yondaime. Ante oponentes así, no había nación shinobi que pudiera hacerles frente.

**##**

**-Te felicitó, sinceramente no creía que alguien me obligaría a usar el Súper Saiyajin- admitía Kyabe emocionado- eso quiere decir que no sentiré culpa alguna al derrotarte.**

**Y antes de saber que paso, Maru tenía clavado el puño de Kyabe en el estómago y estaba en la orilla de la plataforma. Pero dándole otro golpe con su cola lo alejó y logró salir del peligro y se preparó para entrar a la fase final de su modo sennin.**

**Pero claramente no lo iban a dejar, el Saiyajin regreso con una patada de canguro que rompió su concentración y le hizo ver que tendría que usar la etapa dos al máximo si deseaba ganar.**

-El punto crítico- vaticinó Gai- aquí es donde veremos arder con toda su gloria las llamas de la juventud de ambos.

**-¡TODO O NADA!- Exclamó tomando su decisión el Sarutobi- ¡GIGA IMPACTO!**

**-Va por usted Vegeta Sensei - también atacó el nacido en el Este - ¡DESTRUCTOR DE ESTRELLAS!**

**Y las dos ondas de choque colisionaron destruyendo el centro del escenario y mandaron a volar a ambos fuera de la plataforma.**

-Peleaste bien, niño- alabo Sasuke la pelea, sinceramente le agrado bastante- eres terco y no te das por vencido, puedo ver cierto parecido.

-Gracias teme.

-¡Dobe¡

-jajajajaja- se reía el Uzumaki que le daba un "bien hecho" con el pulgar a Konohamaru.

**-Tal parece que esto es un Empate, es una verdadera lástima- decía Dan desanimado, pero recibió una tarjeta y la leyó antes de hacer un anunció- aparentemente hay una forma de desempatar el combate, les pedimos solo dos minutos de su tiempo en lo que los jueces examinan el vídeo de la pelea.**

-Ojala ganará Konohamaru- sonrió Asuma contento por lo visto, esto entre otras cosas ya visitas, vaticinó un gran futuro para su sobrino.

-Ojala- también lo desearon varios.

**Pasaron efectivamente dos minutos y las pantallas encendían con el momento en el que ambos salieron de la plataforma, dividida la pantalla y con un reloj que demostraba que no había alteración en el vídeo, se dejó correr la imagen, donde se veía que al estar más cerca de la orilla Maru, fue el primero en caer, por lo tanto…..**

-Un tecnisismo en el mundo shinobi equivale al empate- sonrió Kakashi- si hubieras estado un poco más lejos, la victoria habría Sido de tu doble.

-¡Verdad que sí!- se animó el niño

Todos estaban contentos con el resultado, si que Shin supo compersarlos, sobretodo a Konohamaru.

**-Debido a que Maru Sarutobi cayó primero de la plataforma, la caída del participante Kyabe es irrelevante y por lo tanto, el gana la pelea- anunció Dan el resultado entre aplausos y ovaciones tanto a Maru como a Kyabe por el combate mostrado.**

**El saiyajin ayudó a Maru a subir a la plataforma y lo dejó recibir junto a él los aplausos, antes de irse le mencionó:**

**-Cuando quieras la revancha, estoy en el palacio imperial.**

**-No te hagas, perdí por un tecnicismo- sonrió de forma ladina el Sarutobi y añadió- ahí estaré, no te preocupes.**

**Y ambos se dieron la mano, forjando su amistad.**

La imagen se apagó, sobrecalentado un poco el orbe por estar recién reparado y forzado a usarse mucho en un solo mundo en particular.

-Atención a todos- comenzó Shin- esto me da para anunciarles que haremos un pequeño receso para dejar enfriar el orbe porque independientemente de que "alguien" lo hackeó, necesitan descansar un poco. Pero también les anuncio que algunos de los que están aquí, van a regresar a su mundo, una vez que veamos un poco de otro mundo más.

La familia Uzumaki se sintió triste por el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sin embargo, Shin los saco de su pesar con otra declaración.

-No son los Uzumaki, son otros de ustedes los que serán funados- sonrió divertido y añadió- también, traeré a una tanda de nuevos espectadores para reponer los que se han ido, así que hay prepararse para lo que viene.

Con las cosas dichas, inició el receso, uno que todos necesitaban, aunque varios se sentían preocupados de ser los que se fueran de ahí.

**Y corte.**

**En el siguiente capítulo acaba el acto uno, al fin y tras este año de mierda que ha Sido general. Los veo lo antes posible en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


End file.
